Boules de Cristal et Feuilles de Thé
by Selminia
Summary: Deux adversaires en quête d'amour, trois elfes de maison en quête de gloire, un jeune mage noir en quête de pouvoir... C'est dans l'adversité qu'Hermione Granger est la meilleure ! Même si pour vaincre elle doit enseigner !... enseigner quoi au juste ?
1. Un voeu pour Noël

Lecteurs, Lectrices !

J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment sur cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, quel qu'il soit ! On écrit pour son propre plaisir mais la publication, quant à elle, représente un ensemble de contraintes auxquelles on ne soumet pour une autre raison : dans mon cas, il s'agit d'obtenir des retours et de m'améliorer. Cette histoire étant déjà terminée, votre avis sera d'autant plus précieux puisque vous pourrez la juger dans son intégralité. A vos plumes !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture,

Merci pour votre intérêt et à bientôt.

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

Un voeu pour Noël

Le hall vibrait sous le bourdonnement de centaines de voix et le bruissement de centaines de capes. Assise à l'une des petites tables rondes du Bar à Citrouilles, Hermione Granger regardait des silhouettes de sorciers naître au sein des cheminées de pierre, prendre forme et s'en dégager en un tour de robe. En cette veille de Noël, peu de sorciers avaient pris leur journée. Elle avala sa dernière gorgée de cocktail d'oeillet et leva les yeux vers la grande pendule décorée d'épaisses guirlandes dorées. Il était une heure et quart.

C'était à midi que Ron aurait dû la rejoindre.

Cela ne servait à rien d'attendre plus longtemps ; il ne viendrait pas. Hermione sentit ses yeux la piquer et déglutit : il n'était pas non plus utile de pleurer. Autant s'épargner les questions indiscrètes des commères du secrétariat. Des langues de vipère, toutes autant qu'elles étaient probablement issues de la maison Serpentard. A cette pensée, Hermione se fustigea intérieurement : les Serpentards avaient suffisamment souffert de l'après-guerre pour qu'on continue à leur enfoncer des chaudrons sur la tête.

Oui, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : soit Ron l'avait oubliée, soit il ne s'était pas donné la peine de l'avertir qu'il ne viendrait plus. Depuis que Mrs Weasley était hospitalisée, Hermione avait l'impression qu'il cherchait à l'éviter. Ils auraient dû emménager ensemble dès janvier dans un studio du centre de Londres ; Ron s'était ravisé une semaine plus tôt. Hermione l'avait accepté. Ils auraient dû passer le lendemain de Noël chez les parents d'Hermione ; Ron avait annulé. Hermione l'avait accepté aussi.

Ron prétendait aller voir sa mère tous les soirs. Celle-ci se plaignait, s'ennuyait, pleurait souvent. Mr Weasley l'avait envoyée à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, où on avait diagnostiqué un grand choc émotif, probablement lié à la mort de son fils. C'était l'insistance d'un mari épuisé qui avait convaincu les médecins de la garder en observation quelques semaines. La veille au soir, Hermione avait voulu rendre visite à Mrs Weasley ; on l'avait averti que la patiente dormait tôt et refusait désormais toute visite au-delà de sept heures et demi.

Ron s'était bien gardé de lui dire qu'il était resté chez lui plusieurs soirs d'affilée.

Hermione connaissait Ron depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Elle savait qu'il l'avait aimée, aussi sûrement qu'elle le sentait se détacher d'elle à présent. Ron n'était pas l'homme solide dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Dans leur couple, Hermione avait toujours été celle qui soutenait l'autre. Elle y avait finalement trouvé son compte. Mais que se passerait-il si Ron refusait le soutien d'Hermione ? D'un geste soudain rageur, elle ramassa la coupe et alla la poser sur le comptoir avec les six mornilles de la note. N'était-il pas sensé avoir mûri, en deux ans ? Sortait-elle avec un homme ou avec un petit garçon ?

**:::**

Une odeur d'iode et de soupe au potiron flottait dans l'air hivernal. Les toits du Terrier et les collines environnantes étaient couverts d'un manteau blanc et scintillant et quand Hermione transplana, ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans une mare de neige fondue. Elle pesta avant de s'avancer prudemment sur le chemin de terre verglacé qui serpentait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Les Weasley y avaient accroché une couronne de Noël décorée de gros angelots, qui suivirent Hermione du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle frappe trois coups secs près de la poignée.

Un petit bruit de verrou résonna derrière la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Ginny.

- Hermione, constata-t-elle. Tu vas bien ?

- J'irai mieux si je pouvais régler quelques petites choses avec ton frère, répondit Hermione sur le ton le plus amical qu'elle pouvait adopter après avoir passé toute la journée à ressasser sa colère.

Ginny baissa la tête et plia nerveusement ses doigts sur la poignée.

- Ecoute, Ron est très susceptible ces temps-ci, murmura-t-elle. J'ignore ce qu'il se passe entre vous, mais essaie de le comprendre, je t'en prie. Tu le connais.

- Je peux comprendre certaines choses, Ginny, répliqua Hermione. Je peux annuler des invitations à sa place, payer seule des frais que nous aurions dû partager, mais ce que je déteste par-dessus tout, c'est l'irrespect ! Nous devions nous voir ce midi, j'avais rallongé ma pause pour lui et il n'est même pas venu. Je passe pour quoi, moi ?

- Il s'est peut-être vengé du fait que tu aies refusé de le voir ces derniers jours.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Hermione.

- Ginny ? appela la voix de Ron dans les étages. Qui est-ce ?

Les sourcils froncés, l'interpellée se recula pour laisser entrer la visiteuse.

- C'est Hermione, lança-t-elle à son frère en levant la tête vers les étages supérieurs. Tu devrais descendre.

Silence.

- Ron ? insista Ginny.

- J'arrive ! répondit-il.

Des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier. Hermione serrait les dents. Troisième étage. Deuxième étage. La chambre de Ron était située jusqu'au-dessus du grenier et Hermione avait toujours apprécié qu'elle soit, par conséquent, la chambre la plus calme - si l'on exceptait la présence de la goule. Ce jour-là, toutefois, elle aurait préféré que la chambre perde quelques niveaux et que Ron arrive plus vite. Premier étage. La tête rousse de Ron apparut en haut des marches. Hermione sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux une nouvelle fois et les refoula.

Ron descendit les marches quatre à quatre, un sourire faux sur les lèvres. Quand il croisa le regard d'Hermione, le sourire faux disparut.

- Je suis désolé pour ce midi, Hermignonne, commença-t-il. Georges a eu besoin de moi au magasin, l'un de ses employés s'est raté sur le sortilège des Bombapus et comme l'antidote n'existe pas encore, il a dû aller à Sainte Mangouste.

- Je t'ai attendu plus d'une heure, répondit Hermione. N'aurais-tu pas pu me prévenir ?

- Comment voulais-tu que je te prévienne ? demanda Ron avec compassion.

Un autre jour, son manège aurait peut-être fonctionné, songea Hermione.

- Oh, je ne sais pas, lâcha-t-elle d'un air moqueur. Peut-être en m'envoyant un hibou. Ou peut-être en m'envoyant un message par Patronus, je t'ai appris à le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu y arrivais bien récemment. Mais tu as raison, j'aurai dû me douter que tu oublierais très vite la méthode.

Les oreilles de Ron prirent une teinte rouge vif.

- Ne commence pas à...

- A faire ma prétentieuse ? compléta-t-elle d'une voix de plus en plus forte. Même si tu n'avais pas su comment me prévenir, tu aurais pu venir chez moi t'excuser ! Mais c'est à moi de me déplacer, et j'apprends par Ginny que tu racontes des bêtises sur moi à ta famille quand j'ai le dos tourné !

- De quoi par...

- Tu as dit à Ginny, coupa-t-elle, que je refusais de te voir alors que je fais des pieds et des mains pour ne passer ne serait-ce qu'une heure avec toi ! Ginny, poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers l'intéressée, c'est Ron qui a annulé le Noël chez mes parents, et c'est Ron qui ne veut plus que l'on vive ensemble ! Il ne t'a pas dit le contraire, n'est-ce pas ?

Ginny, qui avait la bouche ouverte depuis le début de la mise au point, la referma aussitôt.

- Ma mère est malade ! s'énerva enfin Ron. C'est quelque chose que tu es sensée comprendre !

- Arrête de te cacher derrière ta mère, Ron ! cria Hermione. Elle est malade, certes, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela t'a poussé à prétendre que je t'évitais, alors que c'est le contraire ! Et même si tu disais vrai : c'est à ton père et aux médecins de s'occuper d'elle, que veux-tu faire de plus qu'eux ? Arrêt de te cacher derrière cette excuse !

- Tu n'as pas à me juger ! trancha Ron. Je serais bien mieux si tu ne me harcelais pas en permanence ! Tu devrais te poser des questions, miss je-sais-tout-qui-ne-sait-rien-du-tout !

Hermione souffla. Elle avait envie de le frapper, de lui jeter au visage tout ce qu'elle avait dans son sac. Même ses livres.

- Tu as un très, très gros problème, conclut-elle. Et en ce qui me concerne, les malades mentaux, je préfère les fuir.

Elle tourna les talons, tourna la poignée et fut giflée par la brise froide qui s'était levée au-dehors. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle entendit des pas faire crisser la neige derrière elle. C'était Ginny.

- Hermione, attends ! s'écria-t-elle. Ron est devenu crétin mais cela passera ! Dernièrement, il a refusé qu'Harry entre dans la maison ! Je dois sortir pour voir le voir alors que c'est son meilleur ami, tu te rends compte ? Il regrettera tout cela et il viendra te voir !

- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris, répondit Hermione.

Elle s'arrêta, se retourna et fut surprise de voir une réelle rancune se peindre sur le visage de Ginny.

- Je ne veux plus qu'il vienne me voir, Ginny. Je ne veux plus être avec lui. J'en souffre trop, tu comprends ? Ron refuse de se remettre en question. Je ne fais pas ça pour lui, je le fais pour moi.

Ginny sembla sur le point de répondre quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Elle tremblait de froid.

- Tu devrais rentrer, murmura Hermione.

Elle lui tourna le dos à nouveau, dépassa le portail et transplana. Sa tristesse qui avait attendu toute la journée pour s'exprimer fut enfin autorisée à le faire. Les larmes brouillèrent la vue d'Hermione, l'empêchant de voir les deux yeux blancs qui s'étaient ouverts sur son passage...

**:::**

Pré-au-Lard.

Hermione renifla et se frotta les yeux avec la main. Elle était sous le porche d'une maison accolée au bureau de poste, face à Honeydukes. Bien que la neige tombât en tourbillonnant sur l'allée centrale, de nombreux sorciers parcouraient les rues et s'arrêtaient devant les vitrines. Certains sortaient des boutiques avec les bras chargés de paquets. Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur trois étudiants portant les uniformes de Poudlard deux garçons aux yeux rieurs et une fille brune qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Ce lieu lui rappelait trop Ron. Nouveau transplanage.

Gare de Paddington.

Hermione apparut au milieu d'une telle pagaille qu'elle fut bousculée à plusieurs reprises avant de parvenir à s'abriter contre un mur. Les Moldus se pressaient sur les quais, chargés de valises à roulettes qui crissaient contre le sol. A sa droite, un serveur s'agitait sous une enseigne au néon. « Hamburger Restaurant ». C'était le snack dans lequel elle avait mangé avant de prendre le Poudlard Express pour la première fois. Elle y avait vu Hagrid acheter un hamburger à Harry la taille d'Hagrid l'avait effrayée. Puis elle avait rencontré Ron...

Charing Cross Road.

C'était la rue moldue sur laquelle donnait le Chaudron Baveur. Harry y avait séjourné avant le début de leur troisième année à Poudlard. La veille de la rentrée, elle avait acheté Pattenrond. Ron avait râlé...

Lac du Loch Ness. Equipe de Quidditch. Ron.

Cabourg, France. Vacances avec Ron.

Baie de Wigtown, Ecosse. Discussion avec Ron.

Il était dangereux de transplaner aussi rapidement et Hermione le savait. Elle se souvenait de la règle des trois D. Mais quel intérêt avait-elle à la respecter à présent ? Sa discipline et ses bonnes notes ne lui avaient pas appris à garder l'homme de sa vie. Ce n'était pas sa première dispute avec Ron, pourquoi avait-elle décidé de le quitter ? Certes, elle avait ressenti ce désir de se détacher de lui dès le début, mais n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, et avait lutté contre cela. Pendant deux ans, Hermione s'était interrogée et avait souffert.

Et à présent... elle souffrait encore plus. Une partie d'elle voulait retourner au Terrier et supplier Ron de lui pardonner. Une autre partie voulait s'éloigner le plus possible du Terrier et ne plus jamais revoir cet imbécile immature qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. A son entrée à Poudlard, Hermione avait confiance en elle. Aujourd'hui, elle se sentait fragile, sanglotait, tremblait comme une feuille. Il lui manquait. Elle refusait de rentrer chez elle. Transplanage. Transplanage. Transplanage...

Tout à coup, Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement. Ses genoux s'étaient ouverts contre la terre caillouteuse sur laquelle elle était tombée son pantalon se gorgeait de sang. Ce n'était pas une simple égratignure. Même une sorcière aussi douée qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de transplaner autant de fois le désartibulement arrivait tôt au tard. Les blessures étaient superficielles mais deviendraient dangereuses si l'écoulement n'était pas suspendu rapidement. Elle saisit sa baguette magique se souvenir du bon sortilège lui demanda un effort colossal.

Ron lui avait-il aussi volé son intelligence ?

Cette pensée lui arracha un soupir. Remise de sa chute, Hermione se releva lentement et fit un tour sur elle-même. Une épaisse forêt l'entourait. Avait-elle désiré se rendre dans une forêt ? L'odeur forte des conifères chatouillait ses narines et leurs épines grattaient ses mains. Aucun son même pas celui d'un insecte perdu. La terre était humide mais visiblement, il n'avait pas neigé à cet endroit. Il y faisait par ailleurs bien moins froid qu'à Londres. Le souffle d'Hermione ralentit. Où avait-elle atterri ? Pouvait-on transplaner dans un lieu inconnu ?

Sa baguette tendue devant elle, Hermione avança. Elle se débattit entre les sapins, si serrés qu'ils auraient dû mourir d'étouffement. Aucun doute, c'était une forêt magique mais quel genre de magie pouvait éloigner toute forme de vie ? Hermione chercha désespérément une toile d'araignée entre les branches qui la surplombaient, une colonie de fourmis sur un tronc, une esquisse de terrier entre les racines enlacées. Son malaise grandissait au fil de ses pas. Elle sentit soudain le sol devenir plus ferme et baissa les yeux sur un chemin naissant de pierres grises.

Les arbres s'écartèrent enfin et Hermione put respirer un peu, évacuant la naissance d'une crise de claustrophobie évidente. Des objets commencèrent alors à apparaître sur les bords du chemin. D'abord, une table basse supportant le poids de plusieurs vases et assiettes de collection. Ensuite, un peu dissimulée par les sapins, la carcasse d'une automobile datant visiblement des années 50. Il y eut aussi une peluche d'ours abîmée, des cartons remplis de photographies représentant toutes la même femme, et pour finir un cercueil.

« Soyez la bienvenue, Hermione Jean Granger. »

Hermione sursauta et se retourna vivement, baguette brandie, vers l'origine de la voix. Elle ne vit d'abord personne. C'est en baissant les yeux qu'elle croisa le regard blanc d'une créature maigre et imberbe, à la peau grise, vêtu d'une toge verte et d'un épais collier en or. La jeune femme recula précipitamment. Cela ressemblait à un croisement entre un sorcier et un elfe de maison, si l'on exceptait le regard blanc, propre à aucune des deux espèces. Un regard vide qui lui paraissait pourtant bel et bien braqué sur elle.

- Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle prudemment. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Vous êtes dans la Forêt Perdue et je suis son seul habitant, susurra la créature. Cette terre est mon domaine. J'accueille ici ceux qui désirent être mes invités et fais affaire. Trois vœux contre un paiement unique.

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu venir ici, je suis désolée, répondit-elle. J'aimerai partir.

- Vous ne pouvez pas quitter la Forêt Perdue sans faire affaire, rétorqua la créature. Et si vous désirez partir, il s'agit là d'un vœu qui mérite paiement.

Hermione recula encore. Elle avait peur. Ses yeux passèrent à nouveau sur la peluche, les cartons de photographies et... le cercueil.

- Dites-moi qui vous êtes !

- Le génie de ces lieux, et tout cela est à moi, déclara la créature. Trois vœux, un paiement. Calmez-vous, Hermione Jean Granger, je n'ai jamais tué personne. Je ne peux ni acquérir, ni assassiner, ni même ressusciter une âme libre. Le cercueil que vous voyez ici est la dernière demeure d'un jeune homme décédé la veille de son mariage, et que sa fiancée m'a échangé contre la possibilité d'être heureuse à nouveau.

Etre heureuse à nouveau...

- Comment avez-vous pu lui vendre cela ? demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

- Mes pouvoirs sont très différents de ceux des sorciers, Hermione Jean Granger, répliqua le génie. Je peux réaliser les souhaits d'autrui en échange de valeur. Ce cercueil avait une grande valeur sentimentale pour cette jeune fille, et c'est en cela que j'ai trouvé la magie nécessaire à la réalisation de son vœu. Vous êtes venue ici, Hermione Jean Granger, car vous étiez perdue. En échange de valeur, je vous aiderai à retrouver votre chemin.

Entendre son nom complet répété dans chaque phrase du génie agaçait Hermione.

- Je n'ai jamais lu cela, dans aucun livre, s'acharna-t-elle.

- Tout le savoir de ce monde ne réside pas dans les livres, Hermione Jean Granger, siffla le génie. Vous, qui lisez tant, devriez le savoir mieux que quiconque.

Le visage de Ron s'imposa à son esprit. Elle avait commencé à s'interroger le jour même où elle l'avait embrassé. Pendant des années, elle avait fantasmé leur premier baiser, et alors qu'elle touchait son rêve du bout des doigts, un désir de fuite pressant s'était imposé à son esprit. Effectivement, aucun livre ne l'avait préparée à cela. Et Hermione avait fini par céder à son angoisse : elle l'avait quitté. Désormais, le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour lui avant le début de leur relation était revenu. Elle devait le retrouver. Avec l'aide de ce génie… Peut-être que leur histoire n'était pas perdue ?

Si Fred n'était pas mort cette nuit-là, Mrs Weasley n'aurait pas été hospitalisée. Et alors Ron n'aurait pas perdu les pédales. Certes, Ron avait toujours été fragile... Mais changer cet aspect de sa personnalité serait revenu à changer Ron tout entier. Si elle ne pouvait pas changer Ron, elle pouvait peut-être, grâce à ce génie, remonter jusqu'à la source du mal.

- D'accord, je vais passer un marché avec vous, murmura-t-elle.

- Pardon ? susurra le génie.

- J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord, je... je vais passer un marché. Avec vous, répéta-t-elle plus fort.

Un fauteuil en chintz apparut dans son dos. Le génie lui fit signe de s'asseoir, tandis qu'il se hissait lui-même sur un autre fauteuil, face à elle. Les sapins se transformèrent en murs peints derrière lesquels disparurent les trophées du maître des lieux.

- Que désirez-vous, Hermione Jean Granger ? demanda alors le génie.

Selon le génie, Hermione n'avait pas le choix : elle devait faire un vœu pour quitter cet endroit. Et elle pouvait faire n'importe lequel. Croisant les doigts pour que le prix ne soit pas trop élevé, elle formula son premier vœu :

- Je voudrais connaître la vérité à votre sujet.

Le génie grimaça.

- Très bien, Hermione Jean Granger.

« Un. »

Le génie était né dans le nord de l'Ecosse. Il n'avait jamais été enfant il était venu au monde dans son corps actuel. Pas de parents. Juste un œuf brisé et une magie étrange qui tourbillonnait autour de lui. Il avait erré pendant des centaines d'années, cherchant une terre d'accroche les génies ne pouvaient pas s'installer n'importe où. Visiblement, leur nature les contraignait à mener une vie fort particulière. Un jour, le génie qui occupait la Forêt Perdue depuis de longs siècles était mort. Le génie d'aujourd'hui avait pris sa place.

D'autres images déferlèrent dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Une jeune femme donnait le cercueil de son fiancé pour avoir la possibilité de trouver un homme comme lui. Puis c'était une adolescente qui troquait tristement sa vieille peluche contre un ami, et un vieil homme qui échangeait toutes les photographies de sa femme défunte contre le pardon de son fils. Le génie extrayait une magie puissante de ces objets et en tirait un plaisir sauvage. Hermione le voyait caresser les photos du bout de ses doigts griffus et les protéger d'un autre génie qui tentait de les lui voler.

Un jour, un visiteur de la Forêt Perdue s'était révolté. Il avait jeté un maléfice au génie. Hermione regarda le sort traverser l'air en sifflant et atteindre le génie de plein fouet dans une explosion de lumière rouge. Quand la lumière retomba, le génie était toujours là, apparemment furieux, mais sauvé des effets du sort. Il déclarait à son invité que, comme tous les êtres de son espèce, il était parfaitement immunisé contre la sorcellerie. Immunisé ! Un son aigu retentissait soudain aux oreilles d'Hermione, l'invité portait ses mains à sa tête, il hurlait... et tout devenait noir.

Cet homme n'était pas mort, mais il avait souffert. Le génie l'avait obligé à faire un vœu et à le payer de sa fertilité. L'idée de devoir renoncer à toute descendance fit frémir Hermione. Toutefois, pour cet homme, cela devait constituer un drame autrement plus important puisqu'il se suicida une semaine après sa visite dans la Forêt Perdue. Il avait beau s'en être pris au génie, il ne méritait pas un tel destin. La peur et l'indignation se succédèrent dans le cœur d'Hermione. Grâce à ce génie, elle avait peut-être une chance de retrouver Ron. Mais à quel prix ?

- J'ai réalisé votre premier vœu, Hermione Jean Granger. Il vous en reste deux.

Elle était de retour dans la salle aux fauteuils de chintz.

- Vous êtes insensible à la magie ? demanda-t-elle au génie.

- A la sorcellerie, rectifia-t-il. Une insensibilité à toute forme de magie m'empêcherait de pratiquer mon art.

- Je vois.

- Avez-vous un deuxième vœu, Hermione Jean Granger ?

L'intéressée plongea ses yeux dans le regard blanc du génie.

- J'en ai un, mais auparavant, je voudrai vous poser une question, dit-elle. Suis-je... obligée de formuler tous mes vœux aujourd'hui ? Ou puis-je en garder un pour plus tard ?

Le visage du génie se crispa.

- Rien ne vous interdit de ne faire que deux vœux, répondit-il.

- Je ne veux pas faire seulement deux vœux, je veux réserver le troisième pour plus tard, insista Hermione. Si jamais j'aggrave la situation, je peux pouvoir annuler le mal que j'aurai causé. Vous comprenez ? Je veux pouvoir revenir en arrière.

- Je ne crois pas, Hermione Jean Granger.

- Vous m'avez dit que je pouvais réaliser trois vœux. Si vous ne me laissez en réaliser que deux, c'est du vol ! martela-t-elle.

Son interlocuteur grimaça. Touché !

- Marché conclu, Hermione Jean Granger.

- Dans ce cas, je veux que vous me donniez le moyen de sauver Fred Weasley, le frère de Ronald Weasley, déclara-t-elle.

Un sourire tordu s'étala sur le visage gris du génie.

- Je peux vous apporter cela, Hermione Jean Granger, en échange de valeur. Je veux une chose à laquelle vous tenez... vraiment beaucoup.

Elle tenait à Ron, à Harry, à ses parents, à Pattenrond...

- Je ne parle pas d'êtres vivants et libres, mais d'objets qui vous appartiennent, poursuivit le génie comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées d'Hermione. Souvenez-vous, souvenez-vous de tous ces moments heureux de votre vie...

Lorsqu'Hermione lançait le sortilège du Patronus, elle se souvenait du jour où Macgonagall avait frappé à la porte de la maison de ses parents, neuf ans plus tôt. Ce jour-là, Hermione avait appris qu'elle était douée de magie. Le lendemain, elle avait vu pour la première fois le Chemin de Traverse et ses boutiques farfelues. Elle était entrée chez Ollivander's, le vendeur de baguettes, pour choisir la sienne. Et quand elle l'avait trouvée, elle avait tout de suite su que ce serait celle-ci. Elle avait senti la magie couler comme de l'eau chaude le long de son bras.

« C'est ça que je veux. »

Hermione entendait la voix du génie dans sa tête mais ne le voyait plus. L'effroi la saisit quand elle cru comprendre ce qu'il voulait : sa baguette. Mais Hermione se trompait.

« Je veux votre magie. Je veux maîtriser et sentir la magie des sorciers. »

Elle ne pouvait pas donner sa magie ! Comment sauverait-elle Fred Weasley si elle perdait tout moyen de se défendre ? Ron l'accepterait-elle si elle n'avait plus sa place dans la société sorcière ?

« Il y a différentes façons de trouver sa place dans le monde. La magie est un moyen, non une fin. Ceci est mon prix, Hermione Jean Granger. »

Il n'en démordrait pas. La gorge sèche, elle chuchota :

- J'accepte.

A peine eut-elle prononcé ce mot que le froid la submergea toute entière. Comme si on lui versait un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête, elle eut l'impression qu'une partie d'elle s'éloignait, loin, très loin...

- Je vous aiderai à entrer. Ensuite, vous devrez vous débrouiller seule. Bonne chance, Hermione Jean Granger.

« Deux ! »

Le marché était scellé. La Forêt Perdue s'effaça et Hermione fut propulsée à travers le temps et l'espace. Plus tard, elle réaliserait que le désespoir l'avait poussée à une folie qui aurait pu coûter au monde sorcier bien plus que des vies innocentes. Mais pour l'instant, c'était une Hermione privée de magie et pourtant déterminée qui remontait dans son passé en croisant les doigts pour que son voyage soit couronné de succès. Deux yeux blancs la regardèrent quitter l'année en cours, quitter son époque, quitter son siècle...

**:::**

Atterrissage.

Hermione tomba à plat ventre sur un tapis de neige dur, son menton heurtant brutalement le sol. Elle se mordit la langue le goût métallique du sang se répandit dans sa bouche. Flûte. Elle se releva lentement et malgré l'obscurité, reconnut aisément le paysage : Pré-au-Lard. Face à elle se dressait une grande maison bourgeoise, éclairée de l'intérieur, qui aurait pu passer pour la Cabane Hurlante rénovée. Le goût du sang se révélant de plus en plus fort, Hermione saisit spontanément sa baguette et prononça le sortilège de soin.

Rien.

Elle ne sentait plus sa magie. Elle l'avait bel et bien perdue. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-on pu lui voler ses capacités magiques ? Le jour où Macgonagall était venue lui annoncer sa nature de sorcière, Hermione avait eu si peur d'une potentielle plaisanterie qu'elle avait d'abord refusé de la croire. Puis elle avait tenu sa baguette pour la première fois... et elle avait compris que tous ses rêves devenaient réalité. Elle avait compris qu'elle était douée de magie, qu'elle pourrait faire des choses grandioses.

Hermione tourna sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Ce ne serait peut-être plus jamais qu'un vulgaire bout de bois, mais elle la garderait tout de même. Si elle réussissait sa mission, elle pourrait peut-être demander au génie de faire d'elle une sorcière ? Cela n'impliquerait pas son paiement, et peut-être n'aurait-elle pas des pouvoirs aussi puissants que ceux dont elle avait hérité à sa naissance et qu'elle avait appris à maîtriser... Peu lui importait. L'idée de renoncer pour toujours à la magie était insupportable. Le génie lui avait volé l'objet de son Patronus. Elle refusait d'avoir perdu la puissance, la force de ce souvenir-là.

En attendant, que faire ? Si c'était à Pré-au-Lard que le génie l'avait envoyée, c'est qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit où elle serait la mieux placée pour débuter sa mission. Mais Lord Voldemort rôdait et Harry, Ron et elle étaient en fuite. De nombreux Mangemorts devaient se promener un peu partout : la prudence était de mise. Elle leva les yeux vers la voûte céleste piquetée d'étoiles. Il faisait nuit et elle ne pouvait guère voler de la nourriture, comme elle l'aurait fait du temps où elle était sorcière. Même modifier son apparence lui était impossible.

Alors la solution lui vint. Il y avait à Pré-au-Lard un pub où elle savait avoir des alliés. A la clarté de la lune, la reconnaître serait plus difficile si elle se dépêchait, tout irait bien. Hermione rentra ses cheveux dans le col de son manteau, baissa la tête et prit le chemin de la Tête de Sanglier.

**:::**

Dès qu'elle s'engagea dans les rues encore animées de Pré-au-Lard, Hermione décela des indices qui lui mirent la puce à l'oreille.

De larges bougies en cire d'abeille remplaçaient les lanternes magiques habituelles. En cette veille de Noël, les passants se promenaient joyeusement, apparemment très tranquilles à l'idée de croiser un Mangemort. Ils étaient habillés de façon ringarde, comme sur une vieille photo familiale. Certaines maisons étaient délabrées tandis que d'autres semblaient en meilleur état que dans les souvenirs d'Hermione. A la place de Honeydukes, il y avait un restaurant dont les tables en terrasse étaient couvertes de neige. Une pancarte indiquait que le propriétaire s'absentait pendant les fêtes.

- Des tartines au foie de dragon pour la jolie dame ?

Hermione sursauta. Le marchand édenté près duquel elle venait de passer tenait un stand miteux dont se dégageait une odeur douteuse. C'était étonnant qu'il ne cherche pas à être plus discret : vendre du foie de dragon était interdit depuis que le dragon avait été reconnu comme espèce protégée, lors du congrès de mai 1951 au ministère magique de Viennes. Savait-il le risque qu'il prenait en proposant du foie de dragon à une passante ? Une amende de mille Gallions et deux ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban.

Hermione frissonna. Et si cela n'était pas encore interdit ?

Avait-elle pu atterrir avant 1951 ? Mais en quelle année était-on ? Le marchand portait le même béret que le grand-père d'Hermione ! Elle avait pensé que le génie l'enverrait deux ans en arrière, peu de temps avant ce jour tragique où Fred Weasley avait trouvé la mort. Petit à petit, elle constatait qu'elle avait voyagé plus profondément dans le temps. Fred Weasley avait-il été condamné à mourir dès le début de la guerre ? Devrait-elle tuer celui qui l'avait tué ? Devrait-elle empêcher la naissance de celui qui l'avait tué, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là ?

A quelle époque ce crétin de génie l'avait-il envoyée ?

- Du foie de dragon ?

- Non, merci, rétorqua Hermione. Mais je veux bien vous donner un Gallion si vous me donnez la date complète d'aujourd'hui.

- Pour un Gallion, Murdoch veut bien donner la Gazette à la jolie dame ! répondit le vendeur d'un air idiot. Murdoch ne sait pas lire de toute façon ! Et si la jolie dame veut du foie de dragon, Murdoch lui offre une tartine, oh oui ! Dommage que la jolie dame n'ait pas l'air d'aimer le foie de dragon...

Hermione posa un Gallion sur le comptoir – en réalisant au même moment qu'elle n'en avait qu'une dizaine – et le bonhomme lui tendit son journal.

« LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER - Jeudi 24 Décembre 1942 »

- Non... murmura Hermione.

En première page, la photo d'un homme au menton pointu toisait Hermione d'un air méprisant. « Grindelwald en Angleterre : la rumeur se confirme ! » Le titre était suivi d'un long texte dans lesquels les mots « Aurors » et « Ministère » revenaient régulièrement. Hermione avait bel et bien émigré vers une époque où la guerre faisait rage, mais ce n'était pas la guerre contre Voldemort. A cette époque, Grindelwald faisait trembler le monde sorcier. Il serait normalement vaincu en 1945, soit deux ans et demi plus tard.

Mais par Merlin que faisait-elle ici ? Fallait-il aller si loin pour sauver Fred Weasley ? Voldemort n'existait même pas !

- Je... Je vous remercie, souffla-t-elle au vendeur. Il faut que je... que j'y aille. Merci.

**:::**

Hermione erra dans Pré-au-Lard pendant plusieurs heures. Les rues se vidèrent petit à petit de passants lui accordant des regards surpris et curieux. A présent, se disait-elle, leurs choix vestimentaires prenaient tout leur sens. C'était elle la marginale. Noël 1942 ! La Gazette que le vendeur de foie lui avait donnée aurait pu être un exemplaire antique, mais les affiches de fermeture accrochées aux portes des magasins confirmaient la date y figurant. Elle avait voyagé non pas deux ans dans le passé, mais cinquante-sept ans dans le passé.

L'avantage, c'est qu'elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de croiser son double : elle n'était pas encore née. Ses parents non plus n'étaient pas encore nés. Et ses grands-parents portaient des couches culottes.

Ses pas la conduisirent jusqu'à l'entrée de la Tête de Sanglier. Elle n'aurait pas reconnu le pub si l'emplacement avait été autre. En son temps, de longues fissures parcouraient les vieux volets d'un gris sale là, les volets étaient d'un rouge propre et éclatant. Tout était en meilleur état, jusqu'à l'enseigne en bois sur laquelle était dessinée la fameuse tête. L'habituelle odeur de chèvre était absente. Hermione soupira sa magie lui manquait plus que jamais. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait apprécié de pouvoir découvrir Pré-au-Lard de cette façon.

Mais non. A cet instant, elle avait froid et comptait mentalement combien de jours elle pourrait tenir avec dix Gallions en poche. Que ce soit ici ou non qu'elle soit sensée remplir sa mission, que le génie soit ou pas un usurpateur, peu importait désormais : Hermione devait se secouer. Trouver une solution. Comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là. Non, le génie n'était sans doute pas un menteur elle saisirait plus tard le sens de son retour dans le passé. Sa magie n'avait jamais été sa seule ressource sa bonne connaissance de l'Histoire l'aiderait. Elle s'en sortirait.

N'est-ce pas ?

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur une grande serveuse aux lèvres rouges.

- Bonjour, dit-elle. Si vous cherchez le menu, nous l'avons rentré à l'intérieur. La neige lavait l'ardoise chaque fois que Mr Jocelin venait de réécrire la liste des boissons. De quoi s'arracher les cheveux, si vous voulez mon avis. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il existe des sortilèges pour faire pousser les ongles tandis qu'aucun ne peut nous protéger de ce genre de désagrément.

- Vous n'avez jamais essayé un sortilège de conservation ? suggéra Hermione.

La serveuse fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'y ai jamais pensé, avoua-t-elle. J'en parlerai à Mr Jocelin. Êtes-vous américaine ? Vous êtes habillée un peu comme ma tante qui vit à New York. Excusez-moi, je devrais vous laisser entrer, ajouta-t-elle en s'écartant. Mon patron dit que j'ai tendance à trop parler. Je crois que c'est une tradition familiale, ma mère est pareille, ma tante - c'est la sœur de ma mère –est encore pire que moi, il parait que ses voisins new-yorkais l'évitent, oh, ce n'est peut-être qu'une rumeur lancée par mon cousin mais je ne serai pas surprise si c'était vrai.

Le parquet grinça. Hermione constata que l'intérieur était toujours aussi petit et les tables serrées en revanche, peu de poussière troublait les fenêtres et couvrait le sol. La caisse enregistreuse en bois installée derrière le comptoir choquait moins que dans le futur et l'escalier semblait en meilleur état. Les gros bouquets de pissenlits disposés sur les tables la surprirent davantage que la présence de deux hommes masqués au fond de la pièce. Le propriétaire actuel des lieux n'était pas encore Abelforth, ce qui expliquait sa propreté relative ; en revanche, la clientèle restait la même.

Quelque part, elle était contente qu'Abelforth ne soit pas encore le propriétaire du pub et que celui-ci soit entretenu. L'idée de dormir parmi les punaises ne l'aurait guère enchantée.

- Bonnie ! tonna une voix depuis l'escalier. Le ménage dans la chambre de Mel ! Ce fou a mis du beurre partout !

- J'arrive ! lança la serveuse. Asseyez-vous, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Hermione, Mr Jocelin va venir s'occuper de vous, enfin, je pense.

Elle passa derrière le comptoir, s'essuya rapidement les mains sur le torchon et monta les escaliers. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'ardoise. Les prix exercés par la Tête de Sanglier étant plutôt bas, elle pourrait se payer une nuit, peut-être deux, et quelques repas légers, avant que son porte-monnaie ne soit vide. A présent, il fallait qu'elle trouve un emploi. Peut-être était-il judicieux de demander un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore et de lui proposer ses services à l'école ? S'il acceptait, Hermione serait logée, nourrie et protégée.

Elle était instruite. Elle ne réclamait pas de salaire mirobolant. Elle saurait le convaincre.

Un homme au visage long et pâle descendit les escaliers et posa sur elle deux yeux noirs. Une cicatrice gonflée lui barrait le visage. Hermione déduisit à son allure qu'il s'agissait du propriétaire des lieux, Mr Jocelin.

Finalement, elle préférait peut-être Abelforth.

- Vous venez passer la nuit chez moi ?... demanda-t-il d'une voix sinistre.

Elle préférait bel et bien Abelforth.

- Une chambre, répondit-elle. La plus petite que vous ayez. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent.

- Si vous acceptez de prendre une chambre beurrée comme une biscotte française, ce sera gratuit... gronda-t-il.

- Merci mais je préfère payer, se ravisa Hermione.

Il ouvrit un tiroir situé derrière le comptoir et en sortit une vieille clef portant le numéro « 2 ».

- Première chambre à gauche en haut de l'escalier... annonça-t-il d'un air grave.

- Je vous dois combien ?

Il montra du doigt une feuille accrochée à la poutre par un clou rouillé. Sur celle-ci étaient inscrits tous les tarifs des chambres et des différents services pouvant être demandés par les clients. Une nuit coûtait deux Gallions et six Mornilles.

Hermione posa l'argent sur le comptoir, prit la clef et la glissa dans sa poche.

- Excusez-moi, reprit-elle tandis que Mr Jocelin rangeait la monnaie dans le tiroir-caisse. Je voudrais également prendre rendez-vous avec le directeur de Poudlard. Pouvez-vous lui faire parvenir ma demande ?

Mr Jocelin grogna. Hermione n'avait, cette fois, besoin que d'un peu de chance. S'il acceptait d'appeler le directeur et si le directeur venait, elle tiendrait son opportunité.

L'homme s'immobilisa soudain.

- Vous venez pour le poste ? demanda-t-il.

Un poste vacant à Poudlard ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai !

- Oui, c'est ça, répondit Hermione.

Mais si sa candidature nécessitait qu'elle utilise la magie ?

- Peut-être, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. J'ai des conditions, évidemment...

- Vous discuterez de cela avec lui... la coupa Mr Jocelin.

Malpoli !

- Le professeur Dippet viendra demain à dix heures... annonça-t-il de sa voix sourde. Après son départ, vous pourrez passer Noël ici... Nous proposons une assiette de sanglier à la purée de champignons avec un jus de citrouille pour les fêtes et pratiquons un tarif réduit pour ceux qui occupent une chambre...

- Merci.

Evidemment. Dumbledore était devenu directeur après l'arrestation de Grindelwald. A cette époque, c'était donc Armando Dippet qui occupait le grand bureau. Hermione se sentit d'abord déçue, ensuite soulagée. Cacher ses origines serait plus aisé face à Dippet que face à un legilimens comme Dumbledore. Elle hocha la tête avec l'impression désagréable que quelque chose lui échappait... Quelque chose en rapport avec le professeur Dippet. Quelque chose qu'Harry lui avait dit. Tant pis, ce n'était pas grave elle verrait cela plus tard.

- Patron ! s'écria Bonnie dans les étages. Il y a un korrigan ligoté sous le lit de Mel !

- J'arrive... lâcha Mr Jocelin dans un soupir.

Et sans une attention de plus pour sa cliente, il tourna les talons et prit l'escalier.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil aux hommes masqués qui discutaient dans le fond de la salle. L'un d'eux tourna la tête vers elle et leva sa chope, comme pour la saluer, avant de revenir à ses affaires. La jeune femme contourna le comptoir et gravit les marches. Première porte à gauche. Elle enfonça la clef dans la serrure, poussa le battant et le referma derrière elle. La chambre était petite un lit double était accolé à une fenêtre donnant sur cour. Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas de vêtement de rechange. Ses Gallions allaient vite partir...

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit. Moins confortable qu'à Poudlard, mais sans doute plus confortable que les pavés des rues adjacentes à l'allée principale de Pré-au-Lard. D'ailleurs, quand elle y pensait, son arrivée en 1942 alors que Dippet cherchait du personnel n'était sans doute pas hasardeuse. « Je vous aiderai à entrer. » Le génie avait sans doute parlé de Poudlard. Il ne l'avait pas envoyé à cet endroit, et ce jour-là, par erreur. Oui, c'était certain ! Elle devait absolument obtenir ce poste vacant à Poudlard.

Epuisée, Hermione se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa sous les draps. Ils étaient usés et grattaient chaque parcelle de peau nue mais l'épuisement la rendait peu exigeante. Elle espérait que son voyage lui permettrait de sauver Fred Weasley, quelle qu'en soit la manière. Elle espérait que sa rencontre du lendemain avec le professeur Dippet serait salvatrice. Elle espérait que sa candidature à ce poste ne nécessiterait pas qu'elle fasse démonstration de magie. Et c'est sur toutes ces pensées, tous ces désirs, qu'elle sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Hermione dormit bien cette nuit-là.

Elle dormit bien car elle était loin d'imaginer à quel poste elle venait de proposer sa candidature.


	2. Le professeur Grizzly

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

**CHAPITRE 2**

Le professeur Grizzly

Quand Hermione se réveilla, il faisait encore noir et tout était silencieux. Un rai de lumière passait sous la porte et éclairait les chaussures laissées au pied du lit. Elle s'étira et se retourna tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Songer rencontrer le professeur Dippet en clopinant, des cernes sous les yeux, provoqua un bref accès d'angoisse. Il ne fallait pas penser à ce genre de choses tout irait bien ! Le jour où Hermione avait postulé pour son stage au Ministère de la Justice, l'angoisse était la même, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de réussir.

Elle préféra ne pas comparer les enjeux des deux histoires.

Un bruit cristallin retentit un peu plus bas. Il était probablement six ou sept heures du matin. Hermione imagina Mr Jocelin faisant la vaisselle et les commerces de Pré-au-Lard endormis. Le jour de Noël, tout serait fermé. Pour accepter un entretien d'embauche, le professeur Dippet devait être soit très courageux, soit... totalement désespéré. Hermione opta pour la seconde raison : il était probable qu'en temps de guerre, les candidats ne se battent pas aux portes de l'école. Après tout, Dumbledore avait lutté pour engager Slughorn quand Voldemort parcourait les rues.

Hermione espéra soudain que le poste à pourvoir soit celui de professeur de potions. Il était rarement nécessaire de jeter des sortilèges, et elle était très douée pour la théorie. Le seul à l'avoir un jour battue était Harry, mais ce tricheur avait utilisé pour ce faire le livre de cours du professeur Rogue. Motivée par cette idée, Hermione s'étira, se leva et prit le chemin de la salle de bain. Dippet finirait bien par se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas sorcière, mais elle serait un excellent professeur. Serait-il assez fou pour renvoyer un excellent professeur ?

- Arrête de faire ta prétentieuse, se dit-elle avec la voix de Ron.

Un bref éclat de rire monta dans sa gorge. Ca la soulageait, bien que Ron lui manquât terriblement. Ils seraient réunis au terme de sa mission, se disait-elle. Hermione entra dans la douche et son regard tomba sur une chose ronde et verte dans laquelle était gravée l'image d'un sanglier décapité. Malgré cette illustration douteuse, il sentait plutôt bon. Le fond de la baignoire était plus gris que blanc et elle entreprit de le rincer, mais elle renonça rapidement quand elle s'aperçut que l'eau n'emmenait pas la couleur dans l'évacuation. C'est en persuadant qu'il s'agissait d'usure qu'elle se décida à entrer.

Une fois sa douche prise, Hermione s'habilla, se coiffa comme elle put avec ses doigts et alla s'installer au petit cabinet qui trônait fièrement près de la porte. Depuis la Gazette, Grindelwald la jaugeait toujours de son air hautain. Elle tourna la première page et tomba sur une photographie animée de Gringotts, criblée des flashs des journalistes. L'avant-veille, une tentative de cambriolage de la très célèbre banque avait provoqué la fureur des Gobelins. Hermione se souvint de sa propre cavale après l'effraction du coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange et plaignit les voleurs.

Page suivante. C'était un article sur un disciple connu de Grindelwald, originaire d'une famille moldue très chrétienne. Le journaliste expliquait l'orientation politique de cet homme par son rejet lorsque ses proches avaient eu connaissance de sa nature de sorcier, alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans. Page suivante. Il y avait eu un autre cambriolage, dans la maison du directeur du bureau des Aurors. Hermione sursauta lorsqu'un sanglier à ressort surgit en grognant de la maison miniature située au-dessus du lit. « Petit déjeuner ! » lança-t-il d'une voix criarde.

Elle allait refermer le journal lorsqu'un nom attira son attention.

« Potter. »

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour le retrouver à travers le texte. « L'infraction ayant eu lieu un soir où Charlus Potter, son épouse et leurs quatre enfants auraient dû être chez eux, le bureau des Aurors ne rejette pas la thèse d'une tentative d'attaque envers son directeur. Par ailleurs, Dorea Potter, anciennement Black, a spontanément déclaré que le seul objet de valeur ayant disparu est une très vieille cape ensorcelée dont son mari avait hérité. Déclaration aussitôt niée par Charlus Potter, qui qualifie cette cape de babiole tout juste digne d'affection nostalgique. »

Hermione n'avait jamais su que l'un des ancêtres d'Harry avait été directeur du bureau des Aurors et qu'il avait épousé une Black. Mais il était vrai que le père d'Harry descendait d'une grande famille de Sang-purs. Raison pour laquelle il avait d'ailleurs légué à son fils un héritage conséquent. Toutefois, ce qui intéressait le plus Hermione dans cet article, était l'annonce du vol d'une cape apparemment ancienne, que Dorea Potter vantait tandis que son mari en refusait la valeur. Froncement de sourcils. Pouvait-il s'agir de la cape d'invisibilité ?

A une époque où un puissant mage noir cherchait à réunir les reliques de la Mort, ce vol n'était sans doute pas anodin. Grindelwald avait eu en main la baguette de sureau. Avait-il également possédé la cape ? Avait-il eu l'intention de tuer son ancien propriétaire ? Hermione se souvint de la photographie trouvée chez Bathilda Tourdesac. Un jeune homme blond et souriant. L'opposé de Voldemort. Grindelwald avait volé la baguette à Gregorovitch et lui avait laissé la vie sauve il avait compris que tuer n'était pas nécessaire pour posséder les reliques.

Un mage noir complètement fou et dépourvu de morale se promenait dans la nature, mais ce n'était pas un sadique. Réconfortée par cette conclusion, Hermione referma le journal, se glissa dans ses chaussures et descendit déjeuner.

**:::**

Mr Jocelin descendit dans le pub sur les coups de dix heures, le visage d'une blancheur cadavérique et la trace de l'oreiller sur la joue droite. Hermione l'entendit murmurer « korrigan » à plusieurs reprises, tandis qu'il se servait de la biéraubeurre d'un air nonchalant. Le garçon qui lui avait servi ses tartines était plus jeune qu'elle et paraissait s'ennuyer ferme. Il profita de l'arrivée d'un homme grand et costaud pour discuter un peu. L'homme en question leva sa chope d'un geste étrangement gracieux lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Hermione.

Etait-ce le même que la veille ? Cette fois, il n'était pas masqué. Elle allait approfondir la question quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur une créature à l'aspect inquiétant.

C'était grand et vert. La peau était flasque comme celle d'un crapaud. De grands yeux émeraude parcouraient la salle derrière une paire de lunettes couleur anis. Une multitude de petites pinces retenaient une chevelure luisante qui tombait en mèches épaisses sur un voile orné de pièces en plastique. Une femme. Vêtue d'une quantité de tissus allant du vert pomme au vert irlandais, en passant par le vert bouteille et le vert bambou. Les sourcils d'Hermione firent un bond les yeux du serveur et du client s'agrandirent légèrement.

Mr Jocelin, fidèle à lui-même, se contenta de tourner la tête vers la nouvelle venue. Constatant que son serveur, gêné, ne faisait rien, il posa sa chope avec un grognement et se leva.

- Je suppose que c'est pour le poste... lâcha-t-il.

- Je savais que vous me le demanderiez, répondit l'inconnue avec un accent dont Hermione ne parvint pas à définir l'origine. Le professeur Dippet est en retard, mais... je sens qu'il va arriver bientôt. Et je me trompe rarement.

- J'en conclus que c'est pour le poste... déduisit Mr Jocelin.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que la porte du pub s'ouvrait sur un petit homme aux cheveux blancs et bouclés qui soufflait bruyamment. Il s'adressa directement à la dame en vert :

- Bonjour ! dit-il d'une voix légèrement chevrotante. Mrs Karavan, je présume ? Mille gargouilles, je suis très heureux que vous ayez finalement décidé de venir à Pré-au-Lard ! Quand vous m'avez vu, tout à l'heure, vous auriez dû ralentir le pas, nous aurions fait le chemin ensemble. J'ai essayé de vous rattraper mais, ma foi, vous avez le pied volontaire !

La peau flasque de la dame en vert prit une teinte écarlate et elle jeta un coup d'œil humilié à ses autres auditeurs avant de protester :

- Mais non, je ne vous avais pas vu !

- Je croyais...

- Vous vous trompez !

- Bien, vous avez sans doute raison et de toute manière, ce n'est pas très important, tempéra le professeur. Gregory, reprit-il en se tournant vers Mr Jocelin, pouvons-nous monter au salon ?

- Evidemment... répondit l'intéressé. Mais je dois auparavant vous avertir que vous avez une autre candidate...

Les pensées d'Hermione allaient de la dame en vert au professeur Dippet. Un gros doute commençait à l'assaillir. Quel était ce poste pour qu'une femme comme celle-ci postule ? A quoi cet imbécile de génie avait-il pensé ? En réalité, une idée essayait de poindre dans son esprit mais l'ahurissement d'Hermione la refoulait vivement. Mr Jocelin désigna sa cliente du menton. Simultanément, un sourire éclaira le visage jovial du professeur Dippet et une expression de grande fureur se dessina sur celui de la dame en vert.

Silence. Trois, deux, un...

- Je suis outrée ! explosa-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. Que vous exigiez de moi que je vienne en Angleterre passer un entretien était déjà terriblement honteux - une personne de ma stature et de mon expérience ne devrait pas avoir besoin de s'y abaisser ! Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Dippet ? – mais que vous ayez proposé à quelqu'un d'autre de venir me faire de la concurrence, c'est un manque de respect flagrant !

Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers une Hermione stupéfaite.

- Je vous assure que je n'ai pas personnellement demandé à cette jeune femme de venir en même temps que vous. J'ai cependant précisé dans l'annonce que je rencontrerai tout candidat au poste à la Tête de Sanglier ce matin même. Elle a le droit de se présenter et je suis heureux qu'elle l'ait fait. Evidemment, vous passerez en premier, ajouta-t-il précipitamment quand la dame rouvrit la bouche d'un air furieux.

Elle hocha la tête.

- J'espère bien, rétorqua-t-elle en jetant un regard assassin à Hermione.

Puis la dame releva ses robes, leva le nez avec autorité et s'engagea dans les escaliers. Après avoir adressé un autre sourire à sa candidate surprise, le professeur Dippet suivit. Tout devint bientôt silencieux dans le bar. Hermione ne savait pas quoi penser. Ce poste... Cela ne pouvait pas être... Elle regarda Mr Jocelin passer un coup de chiffon sur le comptoir et le serveur arranger les pissenlits avachis dans leur vase. Le client commença à faire tourner sa tasse sur la table dans un crissement qui, bien qu'il fût très léger, devint tout de suite insupportable.

- Excusez-moi, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix polie lorsqu'il croisa le regard désespéré d'Hermione. Vous devez être sans doute suffisamment angoissée pour que j'aggrave votre état.

Il retira délicatement ses doigts de l'anse. Hermione le détailla du coin des yeux. C'était un homme de grande taille, aux épaules larges et à la mâchoire carrée. Ses cheveux caramel tombaient en boucles soyeuses autour de son visage large et pâle. Il avait de longs yeux gris-bleu, un nez droit et les pommettes hautes. Hermione ne le trouvait pas particulièrement beau, mais de ses mouvements se dégageait une sorte d'aura. Il était si gracieux qu'elle le soupçonnait d'être le rejeton de quelque grande famille de Sang-Purs.

- Alistair Wendelbard, se présenta-t-il.

- Hermione Gr...

Elle se rattrapa juste à temps et se traita mentalement d'idiote. Quand elle retournerait à son époque, nul ne devait pouvoir faire le lien entre la Hermione de 1942 et celle du vingt-et-unième siècle ! Macgonagall l'avait longuement mise en garde contre les retours dans le temps au début de sa troisième année. Une seule règle d'or : ne jamais être vu. Ici, Hermione ne risquait pas de rencontrer son double ou sa famille, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus se cacher de tous ces sorciers comme Dumbledore, qui vivaient longtemps et gardaient de vifs souvenirs de leur passé.

Il lui fallait un nom de famille et pour le reste, elle les tromperait comme elle pourrait, en croisant les doigts et priant Merlin pour que cela marche. Alors qu'elle cherchait une idée, ses pensées dérivèrent vers la serveuse de la veille et sa tante américaine.

- Gr... Grizzly, balbutia-t-elle.

- Des origines américaines ? Peut-être canadiennes ? Vous m'avez l'air d'avoir là un nom typiquement canadien.

- Oui, c'est cela, répondit Hermione. Le Canada.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Wendelbard. Je disais cela pour plaisanter, alors je suis ravi d'avoir visé juste.

Hermione rougit.

- Et donc vous cherchez à devenir professeur ? poursuivit-il. C'était mon rêve, quand j'étais enfant. J'imaginais que devenir professeur me vaudrait l'admiration de mes camarades. Mais quand j'ai été en âge d'entreprendre des études supérieures et que j'ai décidé de donner des cours particuliers à de jeunes sorciers pour gagner quelques Gallions, je suis tombé sur des élèves si arriérés que j'ai fini par abandonner en jurant que je n'enseignerai plus jamais quoique ce soit.

- Comment cela, arriérés ? demanda Hermione d'un air pincé.

S'ils avaient étés là, Mr et Mrs Granger auraient certainement plaint ce pauvre Wendelbard. Il ignorait qu'il était face à une jeune femme ayant toujours pris le parti des opprimés. Elle avait commencé par organiser des collectes pour les enfants handicapés dans son école primaire. Elle avait ensuite aidé Neville lors de leur première année à Poudlard et n'avait, justement, jamais supporté qu'on le traite d'arriéré. Elle avait également adopté Pattenrond car personne n'en voulait, puis découvert la cause des elfes de maison et décidé de les défendre.

- C'était une façon un peu méchante de dire que je répétais souvent la même chose, tempéra Wendelbard. La patience m'apparaissait à l'époque comme ma plus grande qualité. En donnant ces cours, je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais trompé. Aujourd'hui, je me considère plus... tenace que patient.

Son interlocutrice acquiesça, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse le plus dans le métier de professeur ? demanda-t-il poliment.

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre : un grand bruit à l'étage vit vibrer tout le pub.

- L'aura, monsieur, nous appelons cela l'aura ! hurla une voix suraiguë.

« La folle en vert » devina aussitôt Hermione. Et elle avait vu juste : celle-ci ne tarda pas à débouler au bas de l'escalier, les cheveux défaits et le regard fou.

- Je refuse de participer à vos petits jeux mesquins ! poursuivit-elle avec rage. Si vous voulez engager n'importe qui, libre à vous !

- Mille gargouilles ! Je n'ai jamais dit cela ! protesta le professeur Dippet en apparaissant à son tour.

Elle traversa le pub dans une tornade verte, s'arrêta devant la porte, posa la main sur la poignée et se retourna.

- Si vous voulez me retenir, monsieur, vous savez ce qu'il faut dire, déclara-t-elle.

- Non, je ne vous engagerai pas sans entretien complet ! s'obstina le professeur Dippet.

- Alors, au revoir ! Je ne vous donne pas une semaine avant de regretter ces paroles !

Et sans une attention pour Hermione, Wendelbard, le serveur ou Mr Jocelin, elle quitta le pub. La porte claqua violemment derrière elle, et retint un pan de tissu vert pomme qui gigota un instant avant de disparaître à son tour de l'autre côté. Si elle avait tenté de partir dignement, c'était raté. Les quatre sorciers écoutèrent ses talons claquer vivement sur le chemin de dalles jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'allée, puis le silence retomba, lourd et gêné. Seul Wendelbard, en face d'Hermione, semblait relativement amusé par la tournure des évènements.

- C'était fort rapide, commenta Mr Jocelin de sa voix sinistre.

- Oui, oui, je suis désolé, Gregory, cette candidate n'était pas des plus sociables, répondit le professeur Dippet. Mille gargouilles ! C'était pourtant l'une des plus sérieuses...

Puis il se tourna vers Hermione. Un nouveau sourire éclaira son visage.

- Cependant, je dois avouer que je suis presque content qu'elle soit partie, poursuivit-il, quand je vois que j'ai une autre candidate ! Je ne m'attendais à ce que personne ne réponde jamais à mon annonce... Ou du moins, personne de sérieux. C'est Merlin qui vous envoie ! Je suis Armando Dippet, se présenta-t-il. Et vous êtes Mrs... ?

- Miss Grizzly, répondit Hermione en se levant.

- Oui, je me suis bien dit en entrant que vous aviez l'air très jeune, grogna-t-il. Les professeurs que j'engage ont au moins trente ans, en temps normal. Mais, ma foi ! reprit-il d'une voix plus claire, vous cela fait des mois que je cherche quelqu'un. J'ai commencé par poster des annonces, demandé l'aide du Ministère, contacté d'anciens élèves, et au final, j'ai dû me servir de rumeurs pour trouver des candidats potentiels dans des pays étrangers ! Et il n'y en a pas un seul qui puisse parler ou s'habiller normalement, non, il faut toujours qu'ils se fassent remarquer...

L'aura. La perception. La prévoyance. Et ces candidats bizarres...

- Vous me semblez tout au moins saine d'esprit et motivée, poursuivit le professeur Dippet. Et pour une matière comme la divination, c'est vraiment ce dont les étudiants ont besoin !

**:::**

Alors que ses doutes se confirmaient de façon définitive, ce fut comme si le ciel tombait sur la tête d'Hermione. Elle entendit la voix lointaine du professeur Dippet saluer une seconde fois Mr Jocelin et le suivit inconsciemment jusqu'au petit salon, où deux canapés se tenaient face à face autour d'une table basse dévorée par les mites. Un feu vif dansait dans une cheminée en pierre et la neige tombait en tourbillonnant derrière la fenêtre. C'est quand ils furent assis qu'elle sortit de sa transe. La divination. Le génie voulait qu'elle enseigne la divination.

Et elle, elle allait devoir en convaincre le professeur Dippet !

- Bien, lâcha celui-ci en rangeant ses papiers sur la table basse. Rappelez-moi votre nom, s'il vous plait ?

- Hermione Grizzly.

- Où avez-vous fait vos études, miss Grizzly ?

- A l'Ecole de Salem, dans les Massachusetts, aux Etats Unis, répondit Hermione au tac au tac.

Elle connaissait par coeur tous les écoles de magie de tous les continents, l'histoire de leur naissance, celle de leurs créateurs, leurs traditions et leur emplacement approximatif. Cela lui serait utile. Le visage de Fred, puis celui de Ron, s'imposèrent à son esprit. Elle pouvait sauver Fred Weasley et retrouver l'homme de sa vie, mais elle devait pour cela suivre les indices que le génie lui avait laissés. Ce poste en était un. A présent, Hermione était décidée : divination ou pas, elle devait entrer à Poudlard !

- Avec un nom comme le vôtre, j'aurai juré que vous étiez Canadienne... s'amusa-t-il en griffonnant des mots sur son calepin.

- Je le suis, mais en raison du très petit nombre de sorciers y vivant, il n'y a jamais eu d'école de sorcellerie au Canada, lui expliqua Hermione.

Le professeur Dippet grogna.

- C'est une honte pour moi de ne pas savoir cela, je vous prie de m'excuser !

- Peu de personnes le savent, le rassura Hermione. Le professeur Liam Lachenille en a ouvert une en 1795 mais il n'a eu que onze élèves en cent ans d'enseignement et a fini par fermer.

- Onze élèves, c'est triste, confirma le professeur Dippet. Bien. Avez-vous déjà enseigné ?

- Non, avoua Hermione, mais je suis très motivée.

A enseigner la divination.

Dans la vie, il faut savoir prendre sur soi.

- Tant mieux. Peu d'élèves ont pris votre option cette année, sans doute en raison de l'absence de professeur. Horace et moi avons dû nous relayer auprès des élèves pour tenter de leur enseigner cette matière à laquelle nous ne connaissons rien et, à vrai dire, cela devenait vraiment ennuyeux.

Il cessa enfin de gribouiller et releva la tête vers Hermione.

- Bien... Pourquoi voulez-vous devenir professeur de divination ? l'interrogea-t-il. Je suppose que c'était votre matière préférée quand vous étiez à Salem ?

- Tout à fait, répondit Hermione avec un brin d'ironie.

Elle se souvenait encore de cette phrase de Trelawney « Excusez-moi de vous dire ça, ma chérie, mais je ne perçois pas une très grande aura autour de vous. Vous me semblez faire preuve d'une réceptivité très limitée aux résonances de l'avenir. »

- Mon professeur me disait toujours que j'avais une très grande aura et une réceptivité intéressante aux résonances de l'avenir.

Trelawney devait se retourner dans son berceau.

- Justement, fit le professeur Dippet en riant à moitié, Mrs Karavan a passé l'entretien - si on peut appeler cela un entretien - à essayer de me convaincre que vous n'aviez aucune aura et que vous étiez présente car un esprit magique vous avais forcé à vous présenter.

Hermione devint livide.

- Certains voyants ont une imagination si débordante que c'en est risible. Mille gargouilles ! Ils ont surtout tendance à se servir de leur réputation pour essayer de tromper les autres...

La dame en vert avait montré qu'elle était folle ; qu'elle ait dit la vérité à propos de sa concurrente était probablement le fruit du hasard.

- Heu... J'ai toujours voulu transmettre mes connaissances aux générations futures, reprit Hermione d'une voix rapide. Je pense que la divination est au coeur de toutes les magies traditionnelles et que même s'il s'agit d'une science qui n'est pas toujours sûre, la perdre serait tragique.

- Sans doute, répondit le professeur Dippet.

Il paraissait peu convaincu par son argument concernant la perte tragique de la divination. Elle le tirait pourtant de Naissance de la Sorcellerie par Prius Leduc !

- C'est une matière difficile car elle nécessite des capacités propres à l'élève, notamment la capacité d'observation, d'analyse et de lâcher-prise...

Introduction à l'Etude des Sciences Occultes, par Prudence Chantefoire...

- ...mais je crois que tout élève volontaire peut en apprendre les bases, déclara Hermione. Je suis très motivée à l'idée d'enseigner la... la divination... dans une école aussi ancienne et réputée que Poudlard.

- Et quelles méthodes pourriez-vous enseigner à nos élèves ?

- Heu...

Bonne question. Aucune ?

- Les cartes, l'interprétation des astres... L'interprétation des rêves... La lecture dans les lignes de la main et les feuilles de thé... Et bien sûr l'observation des boules de cristal.

- Bien... Encore une question : quel âge avez-vous ?

Hermione hésita. Mentir, ne pas mentir ?

- Je suis dans ma vingtième année, dit-elle finalement.

Une façon bien connue de se rajouter une année.

- Vous êtes vraiment très, très jeune, commenta encore le professeur Dippet. Mais vous me semblez motivée et vous êtes probablement la candidate la plus sérieuse que j'ai rencontré pour le poste de divination en soixante-dix ans de carrière. J'espère que les élèves ne vous chahuteront pas trop ; si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à hausser le ton et à enlever des points. A Poudlard, nous encourageons les élèves à avoir un comportement exemplaire avec un système de points imaginé par Rowena Serdaigle elle-même : par exemple, si un élève répond juste à une question posée en classe, nous lui attribuons des points. Si un élève défie l'un des règlements, nous lui en retirons. Mais je chargerai Apollon, notre concierge, de vous expliquer tout cela.

Il rassembla ses papiers et les fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette.

- Nous avons pris beaucoup de retard et j'espère que vous parviendrez à le rattraper, au moins en partie, déclara-t-il. Je n'ai pas les compétences nécessaires pour vous tester davantage, mais je pense pouvoir vous accorder ma confiance. Miss Grizzly, vous êtes engagée !

- Merci, professeur Dippet ! s'exclama Hermione avec joie et soulagement.

Elle était désormais professeur... de divination. Son sourire s'affaissa légèrement. C'aurait pu être pire ; au moins, elle n'aurait pas besoin d'utiliser la magie ! Mais tout de même... Harry et Ron ne devaient jamais l'apprendre.

- Appelez-moi Armando, répondit le directeur en se levant. A Poudlard, nous formons comme une famille. Nous passons toute l'année ensemble alors, si nous commençons à nous appeler avec formalité... Bref. Voici la clef de votre bureau et le badge de reconnaissance pour les portes de l'école, qui nécessite un petit sortilège d'Appartenance pré-emploi.

- Un... Excusez-moi ? demanda Hermione tandis qu'il lui donnait une clef et une pièce dorée ressemblant à un gros Gallion.

- La clef ouvre la porte de votre bureau et le badge ouvre les portes de Poudlard, dit-il en désignant les objets à tour de rôle. Vous devez jeter un sortilège d'Appartenance sur le badge pour qu'il fonctionne. Je vous conseille de le faire rapidement afin que personne d'autre que vous ne puisse l'utiliser. Sinon, cela pourrait devenir... dangereux.

A peine engagée, elle devait déjà utiliser la magie. Aucune échappatoire : un sortilège d'Appartenance ne pouvait être jeté que par celui qui se voulait propriétaire de l'objet.

- N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen ? Je n'ai jamais été très douée en magie, prétendit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave si vous vous entraînez un peu avant, du moment que vous ne traînez pas trop, grogna le professeur Dippet. De toute façon, vous n'aurez pas besoin de beaucoup quitter Poudlard ; Nous fournissons à nos professeurs tout ce dont ils ont besoin, uniformes compris. Apollon Picott, vous fera visiter les lieux dès que vous aurez récupéré vos affaires pour nous rejoindre. Il vous donnera aussi les livres avec lesquels les élèves étudient. Pour le programme, vous êtes tout à fait libre de le suivre dans l'ordre qui vous semblera le meilleur. Les cours reprennent dans une semaine, je vous demanderai de venir vous installer au moins deux jours avant. Quand pensez-vous nous rejoindre ?

- Je... Je peux venir dès aujourd'hui ?

Le professeur Dippet sembla surpris.

- Mille gargouilles, oui, évidemment, avec plaisir même ! répondit-il d'un air jovial. Nous fêtons Noël ce midi et nous sommes peu nombreux, seuls quatre élèves sont restés cette année. La plupart ont préféré rentrer dans leur famille... Bien, je vous attends en bas !

Hermione hésita à rester un peu dans la chambre pour faire semblant de préparer ses affaires, mais le professeur Dippet verrait bien qu'elle n'avait aucun bagage lorsqu'elle le rejoindrait. Elle se laissa tout de même tomber sur son lit. Les suspensions gémirent sous son poids et elle pensa qu'avec un peu de chance, ses oreilles n'auraient plus jamais à supporter ce son désagréable. Hermione était désormais professeur à Poudlard. Tant qu'elle pourrait y rester, elle serait logée, nourrie et protégée. Enseigner la divination promettait d'être sportif, mais elle avait connu pire.

Alors elle se leva, alla prendre le savon de la Tête de Sanglier sur le bord de la baignoire et, après un dernier regard pour sa chambre, se hâta vers les escaliers.

**:::**

Le ciel était blanc et cotonneux au-dessus des montagnes. Il ne neigeait plus. Hermione dépassa le portail aux sangliers ailés, le terrain de Quidditch, la hutte du garde-chasse... Les tours de Poudlard semblaient plus grandes au fur et à mesure qu'elle en approchait, les fenêtres se précisaient et cinq conduits de cheminée soufflaient une fumée claire au-dessus des toits du château. Elle repéra le futur emplacement du Saule Cogneur, à ce moment-là occupé par de petits buissons rose et gris. A quels détails près, Poudlard n'avait pas changé. Une profonde nostalgie s'empara d'elle.

Les portes en chêne s'ouvrirent sans un bruit et Hermione s'engagea dans le hall derrière le professeur Dippet. A la vue des torches et du grand escalier de marbre qui montait dans les étages, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Elle avait pu admirer cette scène pour la dernière fois au terme de sa sixième année, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir en quête des Horcruxes avec Harry et Ron. A son retour, un an plus tard, le hall était toujours là, mais les corps des victimes de Voldemort étaient alignés près des murs, dissimulés sous des draps souvent tâchés de sang.

Tout comme les murs. Ce jour-là, il y avait eu du sang partout.

Hermione secoua la tête pour effacer cette image. Ressasser le passé était inutile, surtout si ce passé n'avait pas encore eu lieu. Pas encore eu lieu... Une idée émergea soudain dans son esprit ; une idée dangereuse mais terriblement tentante. Ne pouvait-elle sauver que Fred Weasley ? Le génie l'avait envoyée cinquante-sept ans dans le passé. Pouvait-elle sauver également Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey ? Pouvait-elle voler au secours de tous ceux que Voldemort avait tué ? Non. Macgonagall lui avait répété que c'était interdit. Prohibé. C'était... la règle d'or.

Non, Hermione n'avait pas le droit de sauver tout le monde. Mais était-ce humain de laisser ses amis mourir lorsque l'on avait la possibilité les sauver ? Elle comprenait soudain la colère d'Harry lorsqu'il n'avait pas pu attraper Pettigrow pendant leur court voyage avec le Retourneur de Temps. Elle était frustrée et mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'elle puisse être amenée à faire un choix aussi difficile. C'est donc une Hermione triste qui entra dans la Grande Salle derrière le professeur Dippet ; La vue du plafond magique la consola un peu, puis elle baissa les yeux sur ses nouveaux collègues.

Toutes les tables avaient étés poussées contre les murs et une seule trônait, fièrement, au centre de la Grande Salle. Elle comportait neuf couverts.

La première personne qu'Hermione reconnut fut Albus Dumbledore. Il arborait une épaisse barbe auburn et comptait bien moins de rides, mais son visage restait le même. Elle éprouva un pincement au coeur et avala toute sa salive pour ne pas se trahir. A côté de Dumbledore se tenait un Horace Slughorn déjà bien en chair, mais tellement plus jeune... Il y avait aussi une sorcière très mince aux cheveux roux et frisés, qui parlait à un bel homme blond aux dents incroyablement blanches ; la ressemblance de celui-ci avec Gilderoy Lockhart frappa aussitôt Hermione.

Quatre élèves étaient assis au bout de la table. La première était une Gryffondor probablement en fin de scolarité. Elle avait un air noble et des cheveux noués en chignon qui donnèrent aussitôt à Hermione une impression de déjà-vu. En face d'elle se tenait un autre Gryffondor, de douze ou treize ans, aux yeux très grands et à la moue rieuse, qui discutait allègrement avec un petit Poufsouffle rond et timide. Les yeux d'Hermione revinrent à la jeune fille de Gryffondor. Elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà rencontrée. Son air pincé lui était familier.

Le dernier élève présent à cette table appartenait à Serpentard. D'après le badge accroché à sa robe de sorcier, c'était le préfet de cette maison. Il semblait à l'écart bien qu'il fut installé avec les autres et quand il leva les yeux vers Hermione, elle fut étonnée par son stoïcisme. Alors qu'il la fixait, un sentiment de malaise l'envahit. C'était un garçon brun, de seize ou dix-sept ans ; ses yeux très noirs tranchaient sur sa peau pâle. Il avait des traits délicats, des pommettes hautes, des lèvres fines et claires. Il aurait pu être beau s'il n'avait pas eu ces yeux-là.

Des yeux si sombres qu'ils en devenaient anormaux.

Le Serpentard se leva poliment, et Hermione remarqua bientôt que c'était le cas de tous les élèves et professeurs présents à table.

- Joyeux Noël ! lança Albus Dumbledore en faisant exploser un pétard.

- Nous vous attendions avec impatience, Armando, ajouta très calmement la femme rousse. Je suppose que nous avons là notre nouvelle collègue ?

- Effectivement, répondit le professeur Dippet d'une voix aiguë. Je vous présente Miss Grizzly !

Les deux plus jeunes élèves furent saisis d'un fou rire qu'ils tentèrent de dissimuler en baissant la tête et les lèvres du préfet de Serpentard frémirent.

- Connor, Arnold, un peu de tenue, je vous prie ! les sermonna le professeur Dippet. Miss Grizzly vous enseignera la divination dès la rentrée. Or vous avez tous les deux pris cette matière, si je ne m'abuse.

- Nous aurions besoin d'un couvert supplémentaire, fit remarquer Horace Slughorn à son assiette.

Sa commande apparut naturellement à l'extrémité du bout de table occupé par les professeurs.

Tous se rassirent tandis que le directeur allait prendre place en face d'Albus Dumbledore, au centre de la table. Le jeune Gryffondor excité sembla s'apaiser instantanément dès que le directeur fut près de lui - Ah, les pouvoirs du titre ! Le petit Poufsouffle qui avait ri du nom d'Hermione était désormais rouge comme une pivoine et jetait des coups d'oeil honteux à son nouveau professeur. Hermione hésita un instant et lui adressa un sourire avant d'aller s'installer à l'extrémité de la table, à côté de la femme rousse.

- Miranda Bones, se présenta celle-ci d'une voix chaleureuse. Je suis professeur de Botanique et directrice de la maison Poufsouffle. Vous pouvez m'appeler Miranda.

- Heu... Merci, balbutia Hermione. Je suis Hermione Gran... Grizzly, se reprit-elle juste à temps.

- Apollon Picott, se présenta le bel homme blond en face d'elle d'une voix suave et séductrice.

Il écarta la mèche blonde qui tombait sur le côté gauche de son visage et ajouta dans un souffle :

- Je suis le concierge.

- Heu... d'accord, répondit Hermione. Enchantée de faire votre... connaissance.

Il la remercia d'un clin d'oeil et Hermione se sentit bizarre.

- Horace Slughorn, intervint le professeur Slughorn. Professeur de Potions et directeur de la maison Serpentard. Vous pouvez, non, vous _devez_ m'appeler Horace !

Il étouffa un petit rire dans son poing et toussa. Le professeur Dumbledore lui donna une tape dans le dos et en profita pour lui enfoncer sur la tête un chapeau en forme de crapaud à verrues.

- C'est charmant, Albus, commenta la femme rousse en haussant un sourcil à la vue du crapaud à verrues.

Hermione chercha un instant dans sa mémoire le nom de la dame... Miranda Bones. Et le concierge à la mèche blonde - soudain occupé à admirer la bougie de table d'un air fasciné - s'appelait Apollon Picott. Elle devait s'en souvenir ! Quand son ancien directeur se tourna vers elle, Hermione eut un nouveau pincement au coeur. Ce n'était pas le premier, et ne serait sans doute pas le dernier, songea-t-elle.

- Albus Dumbledore, se présenta-t-il. Je suis professeur de Métamorphose, directeur de la maison Gryffondor et directeur adjoint. Concernant les prénoms, je crois que vous avez compris le principe. Hermione, c'est cela ?

- Oui, c'est cela.

- C'est un plaisir. A ma gauche, je vous présente Minerva Macgonagall, qui étudie en sixième année dans ma maison. C'est une excellente joueuse de Quidditch et le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Hermione, ébahie, regarda une Minerva Macgonagall rougissante remercier le professeur Dumbledore et la saluer d'un signe sec de la tête. Minerva Macgonagall, à seize ans ! Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ! Quel poste occupait-elle ? Hermione le saurait sans doute au prochain match. Cela expliquait, en tout cas, son désir de gagner la Coupe de Quidditch en tant que professeur. Par ailleurs, le dégoût de Minerva Macgonagall pour la divination datait visiblement de longue date, si Hermione jugeait l'air hostile avec lequel elle la lorgnait.

- Ensuite, voici Connor Wilmoor, de Gryffondor également, et Arnold Bondupois, de la maison Poufsouffle. Ils étudient tous les deux la divination, vous les reverrez donc en cours. Et voilà Tom Jedusor, termina-t-il en indiquant le Serpentard. Il est en sixième année, il est préfet et c'est, lui aussi, l'un de nos meilleurs élèves.

Tom Jedusor remercia le professeur Dumbledore pour le compliment et salua Hermione. Tom Jedusor... Une information primordiale essayait de se frayer un chemin dans la conscience d'Hermione. Une information primordiale, accompagnée d'une sirène d'alarme en marche et d'un ensemble de gyrophares. Harry lui en avait parlé ! Hermione avait une excellente mémoire ; pourquoi avait-elle tant de mal à réfléchir ? Le professeur Dippet... Tom Jedusor... 1942... Harry lui en avait parlé, lorsqu'ils avaient parlé... de la Chambre des Secrets. Des Horcruxes.

Voldemort.

La lumière se fit enfin dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Tom Jedusor était le véritable nom de Lord Voldemort, le nom sous lequel il avait suivi ses études à Poudlard ! Terrorisée, elle baissa les yeux vers son assiette, désormais remplie de dinde farcie, de légumes cuits et de pommes de terre. Tom Jedusor était le nom par lequel il s'était présenté à Ginny, puis à Harry, à travers le journal ensorcelé. Si ses souvenirs étaient justes, il avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets à quinze ans et assassiné son père pendant l'été de ses seize ans.

Il avait donc déjà, au moins, commis ces crimes-là.

Hermione tremblait. Voilà pourquoi le génie l'avait envoyée à cette époque. Voilà pourquoi il l'avait fait entrer à Poudlard. Voldemort était adolescent et s'était déjà vengé de son père, mais il n'avait pas encore voyagé et effectué ses terribles recherches sur la magie noire. Alors, comment lui faire justice ? Devait-elle organiser son expulsion de l'école ? Devait-elle prouver sa culpabilité dans la mort de Mimi Geignarde pour qu'il finisse à Azkaban ? Devait-elle le tuer ? Cette dernière idée la dégoûtait ; et puis le visage de Fred lui revint en mémoire...

Voldemort serait responsable de tellement de souffrance dans le monde sorcier qu'il fallait peut-être mieux en venir à cette solution extrême. Mais elle avait intérêt à réussir du premier coup ; sans magie, se défendre contre un futur mage noir en colère lui serait impossible. Finalement, peut-être était-ce trop dangereux. Par ailleurs, quelque chose lui disait qu'aucun membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ne l'aurait encouragée dans cette voie. Hermione aurait aimé qu'on la conseille. Voldemort n'existait pas encore... mais il y avait Tom Jedusor.

De toute façon, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Elle réfléchirait à son plan d'action une fois que l'émotion serait passée.

Elle saisit ses couverts et entreprit de découper le morceau de dinde juteux qui la narguait depuis son assiette.

**:::**

A la fin du repas, Hermione était affublée d'un chapeau en forme de bonhomme de neige et d'une paire de lunettes sur le mode couronne de Noël. Dumbledore ne cessait de lui proposer des bijoux pour compléter sa parure. Un collier d'angelots chanteurs. Des boucles d'oreilles en forme de citrouilles clignotantes - Luna aurait aimé. Six bagues surmontées de gros sapins qui hurlaient « Joyeux Noël ! » dès qu'on les touchait. Hermione finit par tous les prendre, provoquant un nouveau fou rire chez les deux jeunes élèves, à l'autre extrémité de la table.

- Vous ressemblez davantage à un professeur de divination à présent ! s'exclama Slughorn en riant.

Le professeur Bones lui jeta un regard noir et il sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Pardonnez-moi, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. C'était maladroit...

- Ce n'est pas grave, l'excusa Hermione. La plupart de mes collègues ont un goût très particulier pour la mode et je suis la première à me moquer d'eux.

- Ah, et bien, tout va bien ! répondit-il d'un air satisfait. Je vais enfin pouvoir raconter toutes les plaisanteries que l'on m'a apprises sur la divination.

- N'y allez pas trop fort tout de même, Horace, commenta le professeur Bones.

- Mais Miss Grizzly a le sens de l'humour, rétorqua-t-il. Tenez, ma grand-mère disait toujours : il ne faut pas être superstitieux, ça porte malheur !

Tous les professeurs gloussèrent, à l'exception du concierge qui se contenta d'un hoquet - Hermione supposa qu'il n'avait pas compris le sens de la plaisanterie. A l'autre bout de la table, les élèves semblaient se demander quel comportement il convenait d'adopter. Les deux plus jeunes riaient avec la main devant la bouche et tentaient de se cacher derrière les restes de gâteau à la crème. Tom Jedusor se pencha vers Minerva Macgonagall et murmura quelque chose. Celle-ci hocha la tête avec un sourire entendu.

- Mais ils se moquent de moi, ma parole ! s'écria le professeur Slughorn.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre fin à ce repas de Noël, commenta le professeur Dumbledore.

- Oui, tout le monde a fini de manger, l'appuya le professeur Bones.

- A vrai dire, je pensais plutôt au fait que nous n'avions plus aucun pétard surprise...

- Albus !

Dès que le professeur Dippet se leva, tout le monde se tut.

- Apollon, dit-il en se tournant vers le concierge, je vous charge de faire visiter les lieux à Miss Grizzly, de lui montrer notamment l'emplacement de ses appartements, de son bureau et de sa salle de classe. Les livres se trouvent dans le bureau.

- Entendu, monsieur le directeur.

- J'ai quelques papiers à remplir dans mon bureau, je vous souhaite donc à tous un Joyeux Noël, et à ce soir !

Il s'éloigna, puis ce fut au tour des professeurs Bones et Dumbledore. Hermione se leva à son tour. Son coeur fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Tom Jedusor et elle recula si brusquement qu'elle manqua de s'étaler sur la table. Ce fut la rapidité du futur mage noir qui lui permit de garder sa dignité ; il lui attrapa le bras et la retint de justesse. Dès qu'Hermione eut retrouvé sa stabilité, il s'empressa de la lâcher. Minerva Macgonagall, qui passait par là, leur jeta un regard soupçonneux.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas la divination.

- Tom Jedusor, se présenta-t-il à nouveau. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Hermione croisa son regard et se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise. C'est Voldemort. Il était méconnaissable sous ces traits séduisants, mais elle savait que c'était Voldemort. Jouer la comédie face à celui qui avait tué un grand nombre de gens qu'elle avait apprécié était plus difficile que jouer la comédie face au professeur Dippet. Hermione se força à relever les yeux. Elle n'avait pas encore de plan, et même si ç'avait été le cas, elle ne devait rien laisser paraître. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était que Tom Jedusor, un élève de Poudlard.

- Moi de même, répondit-elle.

Un élève de Poudlard, rien de plus.

- Je ne suis pas en divination, mais je tenais à venir vous féliciter pour votre nouveau titre, annonça-t-il d'un air admiratif. J'ignorais que l'on pouvait devenir professeur si jeune ; on m'a toujours affirmé le contraire. Vous avez certainement impressionné le professeur Dippet.

- Oh, heu...

La sirène d'alarme et les gyrophares tournoyants revinrent en hâte dans la tête d'Hermione. Elle savait quelque chose à ce sujet-là aussi. Quelque chose en rapport avec le dernier Horcruxe. Le dernier Horcruxe... que Voldemort avait caché à Poudlard... lorsqu'il était revenu demander un poste de professeur à Dumbledore. Voilà, c'était cela ! Voldemort avait toujours voulu être professeur et Dippet l'aurait volontiers engagé s'il avait eu l'âge requis. Mais Dippet avait laissé la place à Dumbledore avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, et Dumbledore avait rejeté sa candidature.

Voldemort n'était pas devenu professeur, ce qui avait, par la suite, considérablement ralenti sa montée en puissance. Mais cela s'était passé dans un espace-temps où Hermione n'avait pas été engagée non plus. Avec l'embauche d'un professeur âgé de moins de vingt ans, Dippet n'aurait probablement plus d'argument pour refuser le poste à Tom Jedusor lorsque celui-ci se présenterait, ses diplômes en poche. Qu'allait-elle faire ? C'était la raison pour laquelle il ne fallait pas être vu lorsque l'on revenait dans le futur ! Par la culotte de Merlin !

- Ne me félicitez par si rapidement, le reprit-elle d'un air un peu paniqué. La... La divination est une matière... différente des autres...

Un argument, il lui fallait un argument !

- Elle nécessite davantage des dons que des connaissances théoriques, trouva-t-elle soudain. Pour enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, par exemple, il faut des connaissances à la fois théoriques et pratiques qui ne peuvent s'acquérir qu'après de longues années d'expérience. A Salem, tous mes professeurs avaient au moins la quarantaine, à l'exception de mon professeur de divination. L'inverse m'aurait surpris.

Tom Jedusor cilla et sourit étrangement.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

- Oh, ce n'était qu'un exemple...

- C'était justement le poste que je vise, avoua-t-il. Etonnant que vous l'ayez pris pour exemple.

- Eh bien, heu... Je ne suis pas professeur de divination pour rien ! répondit Hermione avec un faux air jovial.

Il hocha la tête.

- J'en suis certain maintenant, vous avez impressionné le professeur Dippet, insista-t-il. Permettez-moi de vous féliciter encore avant de me retirer. Bonne journée, Miss Grizzly.

Et il tourna les talons. Hermione le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les grandes portes en chêne. Il tourna à droite, se dirigeant probablement vers l'escalier qui descendait dans les cachots. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres du nouveau professeur. Elle avait réussi ! Elle avait su lui répondre ! Au fond, Hermione espérait qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la tension qui s'était dégagé d'elle durant leur entretien. Si c'était le cas... nom d'un gobelin, si c'était le cas, elle s'accrocherait au fait qu'il n'étudiait pas la divination.

- Miss Grizzly ? murmura une voix suave à son oreille.

Hermione cria et se retourna vivement en levant les bras. Sa main rencontra dans un bruit sec quelque chose de mou qui cria à son tour.

Apollon Picott.

- Oh, je suis désolée ! s'écria Hermione.

- C'est n'est pas grave, susurra-t-il en massant sa joue douloureuse. Désirez-vous que je vous fasse visiter, miss Grizzly ?

- Ou... Oui, merci.

Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle et prirent les grands escaliers de marbre. Finalement, songea Hermione - quand le choc de la claque involontaire fut passé - se prétendre passionnée de divination n'avait pas été si difficile. Elle répétait les arguments de ses auteurs sur le sujet, et inventait le reste. Jusqu'ici, c'était même amusant. Evidemment, danser autour d'une boule de cristal devant une classe entière le serait beaucoup moins, mais elle voyait le côté positif des choses : l'étude des boules de cristal ne nécessitait aucune théorie, c'était purement et simplement de l'invention.

- Miss Grizzly ?

La voix d'Apollon Picott la tira de ses pensées au beau milieu d'un couloir.

- Nous ne sommes pas arrivés à mon bureau, fit-elle remarquer.

- Effectivement, mais je me posais une petite question à votre sujet, chuchota-t-il. Vous ne seriez pas Canadienne, par hasard ?

Hermione soupira.

Il y aurait un meurtre avant l'aube.


	3. Poudlard en 1943

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

**CHAPITRE 3**

Poudlard en 1943

Cette nuit-là avait très bien commencé. Les appartements d'Hermione étaient divisés en cinq pièces : le bureau dans lequel elle pouvait accueillir les élèves donnait directement sur le couloir ; une petite porte en chêne le reliait au vestibule qui desservait toutes les autres salles, à savoir la chambre, la salle de bain et le salon. Depuis chaque fenêtre, Hermione avait une vue imprenable sur le lac et sur la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Au crépuscule, elle pouvait même admirer les lumières de la gare de Pré-au-Lard dans le lointain.

Cette nuit-là, donc, avait très bien commencé ; Le lit à baldaquin bleu et doré de la chambre professorale était le plus confortable qu'Hermione ait jamais connu. Tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le sommeil, des voix se mirent à murmurer autour d'elle. Une silhouette d'homme se détacha lentement des ténèbres. Elle reconnut Voldemort, qui s'affairait avec un torchon, et comprit qu'il faisait le ménage dans sa chambre. Alors qu'Hermione, outrée, décidait de le chasser, il se tourna lentement vers elle et devint Ron. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand. Un serpent en sortit.

« Viens là, Hermignonne. N'aie pas peur. Ce sera rapide. Tu ne souffriras pas... »

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et tomba nez à nez avec des yeux immenses.

- Aaarrrggghhh !

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

La chose gesticula et tomba sur le sol dans un grand bruit. Hermione se redressa en hâte, s'appuyant contre la tête de lit, et tendit une main tremblante vers le chevet pour allumer sa bougie. Elle se pencha ensuite très prudemment au-dessus du lit. Ses draps et ses couvertures étaient tombés par terre, emprisonnant la chose qui se débattait vivement. C'aurait pu être une scène plutôt cocasse, mais le coeur d'Hermione battait à tout rompre et elle peinait à reprendre sa respiration : il lui aurait été difficile d'apprécier le comique de la situation.

- Bulby nettoyait simplement la tête de lit, Miss Professeur !

Un elfe de maison émergea enfin des draps en bouchon. Il semblait effrayé. Hermione se sentit soulagée. Un elfe de maison, ce n'était rien qu'un elfe de maison. Pas Voldemort, pas Ron, pas de serpent : un elfe de maison.

- Bulby nettoyait simplement la tête de lit, Bulby est désolé, Miss Professeur ! répéta-t-il d'une voix aiguë. Bulby ne voulait pas faire peur ! Pour faire bonne mesure, Bulby va aller se noyer dans la baignoire !

Il fila en direction de la salle de bain. Hermione bailla ; elle était sur le point de se rallonger... lorsque les paroles de l'elfe atteignirent sa conscience. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour se redresser, sauter au bas du lit, se prendre les pieds dans les draps, essayer de courir avec les pieds dans les draps, s'étaler de tout son long en se faisant bien mal aux coudes - évidemment - essayer d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre en la poussant du mauvais côté, s'en rendre compte, l'ouvrir - enfin - traverser le couloir d'un grand pas et entrer dans la salle de bain où l'elfe se faisait couler un bain.

- Non, tu ne te noies pas dans la baignoire ! s'écria-t-elle en le tirant vers l'arrière.

L'elfe se débattit.

- Bulby doit être puni, Miss Professeur ! Bulby a mal fait son travail ! Bulby a réveillé la maîtresse !

- C'est un cauchemar très effrayant qui a réveillé la maîtresse !

- Bulby a dérangé la maîtresse, donc il a mal fait son travail ! Mauvais Bulby !

- Bulby a très bien fait son travail !

- Bulby ne l'a même pas terminé, Miss Professeur !

- Raison de plus pour que Bulby reste en vie !

Il cessa de se débattre et leva la tête vers Hermione.

- Je ne te demanderai jamais de te punir, jamais, même si tu casses un objet ! Compris ?

- Bulby a compris.

- Bien. Viens avec moi.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. La tête lui tournait. Bulby grimpa sur le fauteuil pour être à sa hauteur et baissa piteusement la tête, triturant sa toge aux armoiries de Poudlard du bout des doigts. Hermione remarqua qu'il ramenait discrètement ses oreilles de chauve-souris vers l'avant, comme pour se cacher.

- Tu t'appelles Bulby, c'est cela ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Oui, répondit l'elfe. Bulby est assigné au service de Miss Professeur Hermione Grizzly par le maître Armando Dippet. Tant qu'elle travaillera à Poudlard, Bulby doit obéir à Miss Professeur Hermione Grizzly avant d'obéir à toute autre personne, et ne jamais répéter ce qui doit rester secret pour Miss Professeur.

On lui avait assigné un elfe de maison !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Bulby, je ne te ferai aucun mal. D'accord ? Tu es très gentil, très serviable et je suis satisfaite de tes services.

Elle faillit lui suggérer d'aller se reposer et se ravisa juste à temps. Au terme de multiples rencontres avec des elfes de maison, elle avait compris qu'ils n'aimaient pas être congédiés. Face au compliment, Bulby rosit de plaisir et releva timidement la tête. Hermione retint un bâillement. Sa vue se brouillait ; Elle avait vraiment besoin de dormir davantage. Maintenant que l'elfe semblait avoir renoncé au suicide, elle pourrait peut-être se recoucher. Une longue journée l'attendait... Une journée d'apprentissage des grimoires et livres de divination qui patientaient dans le bureau.

- Merci, Miss Professeur, couina le petit serviteur. Quand il n'est pas avec Miss Professeur, Bulby s'occupe du nettoyage et du rangement des dortoirs de Serpentard mais Miss Professeur peut tout de même l'appeler. Bulby est digne de confiance, Bulby sait tout faire ! En attendant, Miss Professeur devrait dormir, Bulby va terminer le ménage.

Ce ne fut dit qu'une fois. Au moment même où Hermione reposa la tête sur l'oreiller, elle sombra vers des rêves plus agréables qui, cette fois, la laisseraient finir sa nuit.

**:::**

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, la Grande Salle était aménagée comme à son accoutumée. Les blasons de chaque maison flottaient au-dessus des tables. Hermione traversa machinalement la salle dans sa largeur, avant de se souvenir - juste à temps - qu'elle avait désormais sa place parmi les professeurs. Son grand détour ne sembla pas choquer Connor Wilmoor et Arnold Bondupois qui mangeaient tous les deux à la table des Gryffondors en parlant vivement - Enfin, songea Hermione, c'était surtout Connor qui parlait et Arnold qui écoutait.

- Bonjour Miss Grizzly ! lancèrent-ils quand elle passa à leur hauteur.

Hermione s'arrêta, s'attendant à une moquerie quelconque. Rien ne vint.

- Vous vous êtes remis du choc occasionné par mon nom de famille ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Ils méritaient bien d'être un peu charriés. Arnold rougit. Pas Connor.

- Oui, miss ! répondit gaiement ce dernier. Finalement, on est content que ce soit vous le professeur.

- On craignait de ne pas avoir de professeur pendant toute l'année ! se justifia Arnold.

- On craignait surtout d'avoir à nouveau un professeur comme Mr Mulot, corrigea Connor avec un regard sévère pour son ami. (Il accorda à nouveau son attention à Hermione.) Vous, vous êtes très jeune et très jolie, alors que Mr Mulot, il était très vieux et très moche. En plus, il avait une barbe bizarre et des lunettes comme ça !

- Je suis flattée, répliqua Hermione tandis que Connor imitait les lunettes de Mr Mulot en faisant des cercles avec ses doigts à hauteur de ses yeux. Mais ne soyez pas trop sévère avant votre ancien professeur de divination. Je suis sûre qu'il avait de bons côtés.

Par exemple : il connaissait son métier.

- Mr Mulot n'enlevait jamais de points, reconnut Arnold. Mais il faut dire qu'il n'en donnait jamais non plus. Il disait que cela ne servait à rien, pas vrai, Connor ?

Le jeune Poufsouffle se tourna vers son ami, attendant visiblement une intervention de sa part. Mais Connor ne répondit pas. Il semblait tout à coup captivé par ses céréales, au-dessus desquels il s'était penché en fronçant les sourcils d'un air torturé. Arnold jeta un coup d'oeil à Hermione, puis à son ami, et encore à Hermione.

- Miss Grizzly, demanda Connor d'une voix très sérieuse, vous croyez que Grindelwald mange des céréales dans un bol, comme nous ?

Hermione fut prise au dépourvu.

- Heu...

- Parce que si c'était le cas, coupa Connor, on pourrait sans doute le tuer en mettant du poison dans son bol.

Quelle trouvaille !

- Les parents de Connor sont des Aurors, expliqua Arnold à Hermione. Alors il est complètement obsédé par Grindelwald.

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Si c'est vrai, t'en parles tout le temps !

- Mais toi aussi t'en parles !

- Les garçons, dit Hermione, je vous laisse terminer votre petit déjeuner. A plus tard !

- A plus tard Miss Grizzly !

Puis elle s'éloigna vers la table des professeurs, laissant les deux élèves se disputer à propos de l'intérêt porté à Grindelwald par l'un et l'autre.

Hermione déjeuna seule et retourna à ses appartements en ne croisant que le fantôme de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Ses livres de cours étaient empilés sur son bureau. Il y en avait une bonne dizaine ; tout apprendre en une semaine serait difficile. Hermione verrouilla la porte pour ne pas être dérangée et ouvrit le premier manuel. « Là où l'Avenir se dessine » par Tavie Saracourte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux notes du professeur Dippet. C'était le support d'étude des élèves de sixième année, ainsi que le « Lexique des images et symboles mystiques » de Chryse Talboule.

Nouveau coup d'œil aux notes du professeur Dippet. Le lexique de Chryse Talboule était propre à toutes les classes, car nécessaire à l'analyse des feuilles de thé, à l'interprétation des rêves et, parfois même, à la compréhension d'une forme apparue dans une boule de cristal. Hermione le mit de côté avant de continuer son tri. « L'éveil du troisième œil » par Tavie Saracourte était commun aux élèves de quatrième et cinquième année, et elle connaissait déjà « Introduction à l'Etude des Sciences Occultes » par Prudence Chantefoire. Finalement, peut-être allait-elle s'en sortir ?

**:::**

Une heure plus tard, Hermione était assise en tailleur sur sa chaise et faisait tourner ses feuilles de thé dans une tasse rose. A sa gauche, le lexique des images et symboles mystiques était maintenu ouvert à la onzième page par une grosse boule de cristal. A sa droite, un schéma dessiné par Hermione en personne représentait l'emplacement possible des feuilles de thé et l'influence de cet emplacement sur leur interprétation. A situation désespérée, comportement désespéré ; pour aider son troisième oeil à se manifester, Hermione avait également enfilé un châle à paillettes vert criard.

- Près de l'anse, bonheur... Bord de tasse, opportunité... Fond de tasse, danger... répétait-elle inlassablement. Près de l'anse, bonheur... Bord de tasse, opportunité...

Elle arrêta de tourner et avala le contenu de sa tasse en grimaçant. Le thé était brûlant, mais Trelawney disait toujours qu'il fallait se dépêcher ou les présages risquaient de disparaître. Hermione but jusqu'à la dernière goutte, puis jeta un coup d'oeil peu amène à ses feuilles de thé.

- Vraiment, n'importe quoi ! râla-t-elle. Il est évident que les feuilles de thé restent principalement au fond de la tasse ! Donc, on est toujours en danger !

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Ce n'était pas un discours qu'elle pourrait tenir en face de ses élèves, ou pire, de ses collègues. Hermione resserra son châle et se pencha à nouveau au-dessus de sa tasse. Une vague de chaleur odorante s'en dégageait, lui faisant cligner les yeux.

- Beurk... Bon... Mon troisième oeil voit un loup. Ou peut-être un gros chien. C'est pareil.

Elle consulta les deux définitions.

- Si c'est un chien, le danger viendra d'un homme brun... lut-elle. Et si c'est un loup, il viendra d'un homme vivant loin... Voilà, entre un chien et un loup, le sens change complètement... Mais comment veulent-ils différencier la forme d'un chien de celle d'un loup ?

Hermione tourna machinalement la tête vers la boule de cristal.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce tu en dis ? lui demanda-t-elle. Aide-moi un peu à éveiller mon troisième oeil.

La boule de cristal resta muette. Les volutes de fumée blanches se séparaient et se rassemblaient inlassablement à l'intérieur. Hermione plissa les yeux et essaya de distinguer des signes. Une croix... ou peut-être un oiseau ? Cette fois, elle dû tourner les pages du lexique pour interpréter les signes. La croix présageait des épreuves et des souffrances - Trelawney en avait vu une dans la tasse de Harry en troisième année et avait aussitôt disjoncté, se souvint alors Hermione - tandis que l'oiseau symbolisait une rentrée d'argent prochaine.

- Mon salaire ! s'exclama Hermione d'un air faussement joyeux. Evidemment ! Tout le monde peut se retrouver dans ces présages, même moi ! L'homme brun, c'est Jedusor, l'homme vivant loin, Grindelwald. N'importe qui est victime d'épreuves et de souffrance au moins une fois dans sa vie et les rentrées d'argent sont indispensables pour vivre !

Fière de cette conclusion, Hermione se repencha vers ses feuilles de thé. Jamais elle ne croirait un traître mot de ce qui était écrit dans ces livres. Elle aurait beau les lire à longueur de journée, jamais elle n'y adhérerait. Promesse d'une sorcière déchue ! A ce moment-là, Hermione ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était en train de se défendre contre une peur irrationnelle qui la saisissait sournoisement. Jedusor et Grindelwald représentaient-ils réellement une menace ? N'était-elle pas en sécurité auprès d'Albus Dumbledore ?

La semaine fila comme un hibou. Entre la nuit et les repas, Hermione travaillait, s'arrêtant parfois pour regarder la neige tomber pendant des heures derrière les carreaux de la fenêtre. Tom Jedusor se promenait souvent dans les couloirs, l'encourageant d'autant plus à rester dans ses appartements. Malgré le froid glacial de ce mois de décembre, Minerva Macgonagall s'entraînait tous les jours sur le terrain de Quidditch, sous les yeux ébahis de Connor Wilmoor et Arnold Bondupois, qui revenaient vanter la rapidité de la jeune fille à attraper le Vif d'or. Attrapeuse, donc.

Une semaine après l'arrivée d'Hermione à Poudlard, les tables de la Grande Salle furent à nouveau écartées pour n'en laisser qu'une seule, à laquelle élèves et professeurs se rejoignirent pour fêter le début de l'an 1943. Hermione se rendit compte, avec un pincement au coeur, qu'elle aurait dû fêter le passage au vingt-et-unième en compagnie de Ron. Cette pensée gâcha un peu sa soirée et elle remarqua à peine les félicitations adressées à Jedusor au moment du dessert. Le futur mage noir fêtait ses seize ans ce soir-là. Il semblait plutôt insensible à l'évènement.

Un dernier weekend, quelques heures de lecture, une nuit agréable... Et ce fut la rentrée.

**:::**

Les élèves arrivèrent le dimanche soir par le train et déferlèrent dans la Grande Salle comme une meute de loups affamée. Les Gryffondors étaient sans doute les plus bruyants et les Serpentards les plus drôles. Ils abordaient un air supérieur et des tenues m'as-tu-vu qui, aux yeux d'Hermione, appartenaient à un autre âge. Jedusor fut rapidement entouré par quantité de gens de sa maison, tout comme Minerva Macgonagall et Connor Wilmoor ; en revanche, Arnold Bondupois semblait plutôt ignoré à sa table, ce qui attrista Hermione.

Elle regarda les élèves finir de s'installer avec une certaine angoisse. A la table des Serdaigles, une petite élève brune avait écarté son assiette pour poser ses livres devant elle. A la table des Serpentards, un garçon blond parlait d'une voix si aiguë que même Hermione pouvait l'entendre. A la table des Gryffondors, Minerva Macgonagall semblait discuter Quidditch avec un camarade taillé comme un roc. Enfin, ils furent tous assis ; le professeur Dippet se leva et tapota son verre avec sa cuillère. Le brouhaha s'atténua, avant de disparaître complètement.

- Chers élèves ! commença le directeur. Tous vos professeurs et moi-même vous souhaitons un agréable retour à l'école. Nous espérons que vous avez passé des vacances reposantes et que vous êtes prêts à travailler encore plus dur qu'avant !

Il se tourna vers Hermione et lui fit signe de se lever.

- Par ailleurs, poursuivit-il pendant qu'elle s'exécutait, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer la divination vous sera désormais enseignée par Miss Grizzly !

Les élèves se regardèrent... et une grande ovation éclata pour Hermione. Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme et applaudirent vivement. Quelques sifflements retentirent même au fond de la salle. Le professeur Dippet dû tapoter à nouveau son verre pour ramener le calme et Hermione, un peu rouge, se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil. Visiblement, les élèves étaient très contents d'avoir enfin un professeur de divination. Ils étaient tout à coup moins attentifs aux propos du directeur, constata-t-elle en voyant un groupe de Poufsouffle reculer pour mieux la voir.

- C'est la première fois qu'ils ont un professeur aussi jeune, dit Miranda Bones dès que le professeur Dippet fut rassit à son tour. Nous avons pour devoir d'enseigner à quiconque souhaite apprendre et je ne doute pas qu'ils en profitent pour la première fois depuis le début de leur scolarité : attendez-vous à récupérer peut-être de nouveaux élèves. Toutefois, s'ils se montrent trop familiers... n'hésitez pas à les remettre à leur place. Bien que vous soyez à peine plus âgée que certains d'entre eux, vous restez le professeur, et ce sont les élèves. Avez-vous cours demain ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle avait lu son emploi du temps avant de descendre manger.

- J'ai les élèves de troisième année à quinze heures, se souvint-elle.

- En général, ce sont les plus excités, mais ils devraient être assez calmes pour le premier cours, supposa sa collègue. Je vous souhaite bonne chance.

Les plats apparurent sur les tables et un soupir collectif s'éleva parmi les élèves.

- Bon appétit ! lança Miranda Bones.

Hermione la remercia et se servit généreusement, entamant notamment la tarte à la tomate qui semblait délicieuse. Un grand brouhaha s'éleva à nouveau, accompagné cette fois du tintement des couverts. La petite élève de Serdaigle, celle qui avait sorti ses livres sur la table, mangeait en lisant. Minerva Macgonagall mangeait en silence. Arnold Bondupois mangeait en jetant des oeillades désespérés à ses camarades et souriait à Connor quand celui-ci le regardait. Tom Jedusor avait fini de manger et admirait le plafond magique piqueté d'étoiles d'un air fasciné.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de l'observer du coin de l'oeil. Ce soir-là, il passait pour un garçon comme les autres. Elle fut étonnée de constater qu'il semblait presque heureux ; c'était si étrange d'imaginer Voldemort heureux ! Il avait la même expression que Harry à chaque repas de début d'année. Hermione, tout à coup plongée dans ses souvenirs, mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'il avait abandonné sa contemplation du plafond pour l'observer à son tour. Glacée d'effroi, elle baissa les yeux vers son assiette et ne les en décrocha plus de toute la soirée.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle fut revenue dans ses appartements, son état d'anxiété était davantage dû aux cours du lendemain qu'à Tom Jedusor. Même la plaisanterie de Slughorn - « C'est une consultante qui se rend chez une voyante et demande : Pourriez-vous me dire le futur ? La voyante répond : De quel verbe Madame ?... » - ne l'avait pas détendue. Jusqu'à minuit passé, elle s'adonna à une lecture compulsive du « Lexique des images et symboles mystiques ». Elle commencerait par enseigner la voyance dans les boules de cristal et oublierait les feuilles de thé... toute l'année.

Quand Bulby arriva pour faire le ménage et constata que sa maîtresse était encore éveillée, il lui prépara une tisane aux extraits de Somniplante.

- Miss Professeur doit boire ! insista-t-il timidement devant le refus d'Hermione. Miss Professeur doit dormir pour être en forme demain ! Si Miss Professeur est fatiguée, les élèves en profiteront pour l'écraser ! Les élèves sont sournois, Miss Professeur doit être prête à les affronter !

- Merci, Bulby, soupira Hermione en prenant le bol de mauvaise grâce. Tu sais rassurer les gens, toi.

Un sourire fier éclaira le visage de l'elfe.

- Bulby l'avait dit : Bulby sait tout faire !

Heureusement, la tisane fit son effet. Dès qu'elle l'eut terminée, Hermione sentit sa tête tourner légèrement. Elle posa le bol sur la table de nuit, s'allongea et sombra bientôt dans le sommeil.

**:::**

A son réveil, la lumière du soleil filtrait entre les rideaux et faisait étinceler la neige sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Hermione se prépara rapidement avant de se rendre dans les cuisines, consciente qu'elle avait raté le petit déjeuner. Elle y croisa Bulby qui, apparemment très vexé qu'elle ne l'ait pas appelé, essaya de se faire cuire sur le grill. Après l'avoir sauvé de justesse, Hermione retourna à son bureau, récita pour la énième fois la liste des images et symboles mystiques les plus courants, prit ses livres, les transporta jusqu'à la salle de classe... et trouva une note sur la porte.

« _A l'intention du professeur Grizzly :_

_Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour avoir oublié de vous dire où les élèves étaient rendus dans notre programme. Au premier semestre, nous avons étudié la chiromancie, le tirage de cartes et commencé la lecture des feuilles de thé. Il convient donc de terminer cela avant de leur enseigner la voyance en boule de cristal, l'interprétation des rêves et l'interprétation des astres. Concernant l'enseignement de ces trois disciplines, je vous laisse procéder dans l'ordre qui vous semblera le meilleur._

_Cordialement,_

_Armando Dippet. _ »

- Comme par hasard, grogna-t-elle.

Sur les étagères étaient exposés divers objets, parmi lesquels : d'innombrables boules de cristal, des grimoires complètement usés, des jeux de cartes poussiéreux, des bougies, des plumes, des encriers, des boites bizarres, une vieille bouilloire et une quantité industrielle de tasses de thé. Hermione alla résolument chercher la bouilloire et mit de l'eau à chauffer. Elle trouva les feuilles de thé dans l'une des boites et disposa deux tasses par table. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit contrainte de commencer par la discipline la plus difficile ?

**:::**

L'arrivée des élèves de troisième année fut... brutale.

Le premier à passer la tête par la trappe avait un visage qu'Hermione commençait à connaître. Connor. Il sauta sur le parquet, suivi d'une camarade aux cheveux flamboyants qui semblait être son amie. Entrèrent ensuite la petite Serdaigle qu'Hermione avait remarqué la veille à cause de ses livres, deux jumeaux appartenant à Poufsouffle, une grande fille à la peau chocolat, un blondinet au visage pointu, un Serpentard au dos voûté et un duo de filles surexcitées qui lui rappela aussitôt Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil en cours de divination. Jusque là, tout allait bien.

Et il fut temps de choisir les places. Visiblement, les élèves qui avaient pour habitude de se mettre au fond de la salle désiraient soudainement se placer devant, et ceux qui avaient pour habitude de se placer devant n'étaient pas résolus à changer. Or, il n'y avait que trois fauteuils face au bureau professoral. Hermione regarda d'un air atterré l'amie rousse de Connor pousser le blondinet et s'étaler à sa place sur le premier fauteuil, tandis que la horde de filles se disputait les deux autres contre les jumeaux de Poufsouffle et que les Serdaigles se liguaient face au dernier Serpentard.

- Pousse-toi, c'est ma place, t'as pas le droit de te mettre là !

- J'irai me plaindre au professeur Dumbledore !

- Y'a pas ton nom dessus et je me mets où je veux !

- J'irai me plaindre auprès de mon père !

- Je peux m'asseoir où, moi ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore met la pâtée à ton père !

- Kelsi, viens m'aider, je n'arrive pas à le faire dégager !

- Mon père il est Sang Pur espèce de cruche !

- On veut se mettre là ! On a le droit de se mettre là !

- Aïe ! Tu me fais mal, bouse de troll !

- Va derrière, toi, t'écoute jamais les cours de toute façon !

- Madame, il me pique ma place !

- Madame, elle m'a mis un doigt dans l'oeil !

- Madame, il me menace avec sa baguette !

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! cria Hermione.

Les élèves se pétrifièrent.

- Enfin ! reprit Hermione d'une voix plus calme. Alors... Qui se met devant d'habitude ?

Silence. Deux doigts se levèrent lentement : celui de la grande fille noire et de la petite brune aux livres. Les deux seules Serdaigles du cours ; Hermione n'était pas surprise. Les autres élèves se toisaient comme chiens de faïence.

- Il y a un troisième fauteuil, madame, fit remarquer le blondinet d'une voix nasillarde. Je pense qu'il me revient de droit.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait penser cela ? demanda Hermione d'un air sceptique.

- Je suis le seul véritable Sang-Pur de cette classe, répondit-il avec fierté.

Et il osait le dire devant un professeur. A l'époque d'où venait Hermione, il n'aurait jamais pu se le permettre. C'était sans doute le seul changement positif ayant découlé de la guerre contre Voldemort : il était fortement déconseillé de parler de valeur du sang en public.

- Je suis sûre qu'avec un sang comme le votre, vous avez une ouïe parfaite et des capacités de concentration supérieure à la moyenne, rétorqua Hermione. Vous êtes donc tout à fait apte à suivre le cours depuis le fond de la salle.

Il ne réagit pas, mais ses mâchoires se crispèrent. L'amie rousse de Connor ricana. Maintenant, Hermione était sûre qu'il n'essaierait plus de venir vanter la pureté de son sang auprès d'elle.

- Installez-vous deux par deux à vos places habituelles, ordonna Hermione. Et sortez vos affaires.

Pendant que les élèves s'exécutaient lentement et ouvraient leur manuel, à savoir le premier volume de « La divination pour les trolls » par Fergal Lipette, le professeur retourna derrière son bureau.

- Je vais faire l'appel, annonça-t-elle d'une voix moins sûre. Alors... Brown, Kelsi ?

La petite Serdaigle leva la main.

Hermione appela les jumeaux de Poufsouffle, l'une des filles excitées de Gryffondor, la grande fille noire de Serdaigle, l'autre fille excitée de Gryffondor... Le nom qui vint ensuite attira son attention : « Malefoy ».

- Malefoy, Abraxas ?

Au fond de la salle, le blondinet au visage pointu leva la main avec nonchalance. Drago Malefoy avait de qui tenir : son grand-père était encore pire que lui.

- Travers, Douglas ?

Il s'agissait de l'autre Serpentard, celui qui marchait le dos voûté. Un Mangemort s'était nommé Travers... Etait-ce le même ? Etait-ce son fils ? Ce Travers-là était si sinistre qu'en comparaison, Mr Jocelin paraissait rayonner de bonne humeur.

Hermione termina l'appel par Connor Wilmoor et Wendy Wardrobe, son amie rousse. Aucun absent. Elle rangea la liste et retira l'eau bouillante du feu. Quelques feuilles par tasse, une tasse par élève et le cours débuta.

- Madame ! lança presque aussitôt Wendy Wardrobe. Connor a une tasse qui ne veut rien dire !

Hermione les rejoignit en quelques pas et se pencha vers la tasse de Connor.

- Il a une espèce d'étoile sur le côté, ou une araignée, on ne sait pas trop.

- Et au milieu on dirait un carré, ajouta Connor. Ca veut dire « du succès dans les affaires ».

- L'étoile est un présage de malheur si elle a beaucoup de branches et là, il y en a au moins six !

- Et l'araignée symbolise une femme mesquine et envieuse...

Hermione prit la tasse en fronçant les sourcils.

- Heu... mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'étrange ?

- Madame ! s'exclama Wendy. Ca voudrait dire que Connor tirera son bonheur d'une femme perfide et qu'il sera mis en danger par son succès dans ses affaires. Mais Connor n'est pas fou à ce point !

- Et en plus, ce sont mes parents qui s'occupent de mes affaires, pas moi ! ajouta Connor.

- Les affaires peuvent renvoyer... heu... aux résultats scolaires... expliqua Hermione tout en réfléchissant. Dans ce cas, supposons que les bonnes notes de Connor lui attirent l'attention d'une camarade envieuse de son succès : Connor sera heureux parce qu'il la trouvera très jolie, mais il découvrira ensuite qu'elle voulait juste copier sur lui pendant les contrôles.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il faudra empêcher Connor de sortir avec une fille pendant qu'il aura des bonnes notes ? demanda Wendy, surprise.

- Ou alors, il faudra que j'arrête de travailler pour ne pas avoir de bonnes notes, proposa Connor.

- Non, non, surtout pas ! N'arrête pas de travailler pour une simple prédiction ! répliqua Hermione. Ce n'est qu'une interprétation, il y en a des dizaines d'autres possibles !

- D'accord, répondit-il docilement. On va faire la tasse à Wendy.

- Oui, voilà. Très bien.

Elle entama un tour de classe, laissant derrière elle les deux Gryffondors captivés par leur seconde tasse. Quand elle passa à sa hauteur, Abraxas Malefoy lui jeta un regard noir. Hermione avait été haïe par Drago Malefoy le serait-elle également par son grand-père ? Le duo de filles excitées lui demanda conseil, les jumeaux également. Ces deux groupes avaient du mal à définir quels symboles se dessinaient au fond de leur tasse. Revenant vers le bureau, elle aperçut la main levée de la petite Serdaigle aux cheveux bruns.

- Oui, miss...

- Kelsi Brown, lui rappela la Serdaigle en ouvrant l'un de ses livres. Madame, j'ai lu tous les volumes de « La divination pour les trolls », j'ai aussi fait toutes les lectures conseillées, et je me suis posée des questions auxquelles les professeurs Dippet et Slughorn ne sont pas parvenus à répondre. En tant que véritable voyante, j'espérais que vous pourriez m'éclairer.

- Pose ta question, je te prie, répondit Hermione avec une appréhension grandissante.

- Alors voilà. (Elle ouvrit « Prudence Chantefoire - L'Autobiographie » à la page soixante-dix et pointa son index sur le deuxième paragraphe.) Ici, Prudence Chantefoire parle des tendances à la procrastination paradoxalement accompagnées d'un état d'alacrité hors-contexte qui frappait certains féticheurs avec une fréquence sinusoïdale qui n'a malheureusement pas pu être étudiée. J'ai tout compris, à une exception près.

Elle releva la tête vers le professeur et demanda :

- En quoi est-ce hors-contexte ?

**:::**

Le lendemain, Hermione avait cours à quinze heures avec les élèves de sixième année, et à dix-sept heures avec ceux de septième année. Elle arriva dans sa salle de classe en avance et jeta un coup d'oeil aux listes d'appel. Si les élèves de troisième année n'avaient été que dix à prendre la divination - toutes classes confondues ! - c'était pire pour les autres niveaux. Elle ne ferait cours qu'à six élèves à quinze heures, et qu'à trois élèves à dix-sept heures. Quelque part, heureusement qu'elle enseignait la divination : avoir aussi peu d'élèves, pour toute autre matière, l'aurait déprimé.

La trappe s'ouvrit et l'échelle bascula en couinant vers l'étage inférieur. Les élèves arrivaient. Tout était déjà prêt : Hermione avait posté deux tasses de thé à chaque table, lissé les nappes et refermé les rideaux pour garder une ambiance mystique. Elle retira la bouilloire du feu et commença à remplir chaque tasse en jetant des coups d'oeil aux arrivants. Le premier était un Serpentard qu'elle avait vu au côté de Tom Jedusor la veille. Le second également. Soyons positifs, se dit Hermione, mieux valait faire cours à des Mangemorts qu'à Voldemort.

Vint ensuite une jeune fille au visage pointu, toujours de la maison Serpentard. Hermione avait fini de servir l'eau dans les tasses et comptait les élèves. Un Serpentard, deux Serpentards, trois Serpentards. La brune qui suivait ressemblait étonnamment à Sirius. Quatre Serpentards. Une petite rousse avec un gros noeud noir rappelant vaguement une araignée morte. Cinq Serpentards. La dernière portait des lunettes aussi rondes que celles d'Harry et avait de grands yeux verts, mais elle n'en était pas moins à Serpentard. Six Serpentards.

Que des Serpentards !

- Bon, eh bien, bonjour, asseyez-vous...

Que des Serpentards, par Morgane !

- Je vais faire l'appel... Avery, Marius ?

Le garçon qui était entré en premier leva la main. Il avait des bras noueux, un menton avancé, un petit regard pervers et le sourire qui allait avec. Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle aurait préféré qu'il s'abstienne d'étudier la divination, celui-là.

- Black, Walburga ?

La mère de Sirius était jeune et belle. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec la femme du tableau accroché dans le hall du 12, square Grimmaurd. Le seul indice conservé à travers les âges était sa chevelure brune, épaisse et ondulée, qui brillait d'éclats dorés à la lumière des bougies.

La suivante sur la liste était la fille aux yeux verts et aux lunettes rondes, dont Hermione mit plus de deux minutes à prononcer le nom (« Eramon... Eira... » « C'est Eireamhon, madame... »). Hermione appela celle qui arborait l'horrible noeud noir, et son attention fut captée par le même nom que la veille. « Malefoy. »

- Malefoy, Gallina ?

La jeune fille au visage pointu leva la main. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux blonds et fins que son jeune frère mais paraissait moins hautaine... ou peut-être était-elle plus maligne ; Ce n'était pas bien difficile au vu de la concurrence. Sur cette pensée, Hermione termina l'appel par Rosier, Adrian, le voisin de table d'Avery et autre ami de Tom Jedusor. Futur Mangemort ou père de Mangemort ? Il semblait bien moins désagréable que ses acolytes, avec son sourire franc, ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses grands yeux bleus.

- Le professeur Dippet m'a fait savoir que vous étiez rendus à l'étude des feuilles de thé, alors j'ai déjà rempli vos tasses. Je vous laisse ouvrir votre manuel et commencer leur analyse. Je passerai parmi vous pour vous aider.

Ils ne répondirent pas, burent leur thé et commencèrent à travailler. Hermione soupira de soulagement : ces élèves-là n'avaient rien à voir avec leurs camarades de troisième année. Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi les binômes... Ils lui offraient même le luxe de parler à voix basse ! Pour des Serpentards, ils savaient se tenir. S'ils apprenaient que leur professeur était né-Moldue, se montreraient-ils toujours aussi sages ? Hermione aurait bien aimé obtenir la réponse à cette question, mais elle était trop prudente pour tenter l'expérience.

Elle aida la fille au gros noeud noir à lire sa tasse, et son regard tomba à nouveau sur Gallina Malefoy. Etrangement, Hermione n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une tante Malefoy... Les Sangs Purs avaient pourtant tendance à mettre en avant les mariages de leurs filles. Peut-être était-elle décédée avant d'arriver à l'âge adulte. Peut-être était-elle partie, comme Sirius quelques années plus tard. Gallina Malefoy avait fait ses études à Serpentard... mais c'était également le cas d'Andromeda Black, qui avait choisi d'épouser un né-Moldu et de renier sa famille.

- Madame, pourquoi me regardez-vous comme cela ? demanda Gallina Malefoy d'un air dédaigneux.

- Heu... Heu...

Une excuse, une excuse, vite !

- Madame ?

- Une vision ! lâcha Hermione.

Non, pas cette excuse-là !

Trop tard.

- Une vision ? s'écria Gallina Malefoy. Vous avez eu une vision sur moi ?

Toutes les têtes étaient à présent tournées vers Hermione qui se mordait la lèvre et s'injuriait intérieurement. A force de chercher des présages et symboles mystiques partout, elle sortait spontanément des réponses à la Trelawney. Le génie aurait tout aussi bien pu lui demander sa santé mentale en paiement. Non. Pas de panique. Ce n'était pas un drame, il fallait juste qu'elle trouve une excuse, qu'elle invente quelque chose. Quelque chose qui se passerait forcément dans la vie de Gallina Malefoy.

- Vous avez eu une vision, Madame ?

Et les autres qui s'y mettaient aussi...

- Madame, vous avez vu quoi ?

- Madame, c'est vrai ? Vous pouvez nous dire ?

- Madame, madame !

Ils étaient surexcités.

- Un... un mariage ! répondit Hermione.

- Je vais me marier ? demanda Gallina Malefoy.

- Heu... Heu... non, je...

- Quelqu'un de ma famille, alors ?

- Heu... oui, c'est ça !

A son âge, elle avait sûrement une jeune tante célibataire ou un oncle en fin d'études.

- C'est bizarre, je ne vois pas qui dans ma famille pourrait se marier, chuchota Gallina à Walburga en fronçant les sourcils.

Raté.

- Eh bien, heu... On verra plus tard, lâcha Hermione. Montrez-moi votre tasse.

Gallina Malefoy hocha la tête et tendit sa tasse à Hermione. De toute façon, elle aurait très bientôt oublié ce présage stupide.

**:::**

Aux élèves de sixième année succédèrent ceux de septième année. Hermione fit un tour de classe très rapide, puisqu'ils n'étaient que trois, et leur parla de l'histoire de la divination pendant le reste du cours - ça, elle connaissait. Quand la sonnerie retentit, il faisait nuit et la salle avait quelque chose de lugubre. Eclairées seulement par la lueur mouvante des chandeliers, les boules de cristal semblaient se mouvoir sur les étagères. Hermione rangea ses livres et descendit l'échelle à son tour.

Le dîner ayant lieu une demi-heure plus tard, elle décida de ne pas rentrer à ses appartements mais plutôt de faire un détour par la bibliothèque. Un sentiment de bonheur intense l'enveloppa quand elle passa les portes et que l'odeur du parchemin neuf envahit ses narines. Elle prit le temps d'écouter le crissement des plumes et bruissement des pages tournées. Jusqu'à ce jour, Hermione avait bien trop angoissé à l'idée d'enseigner la seule matière à laquelle elle ne connaissait rien pour songer un instant à revisiter son lieu favori. A présent, elle se réjouissait de parcourir à nouveau ses grands rayons.

Du moins, elle se réjouissait jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard de Tom Jedusor.

Il était assis un peu plus loin en compagnie de Marius Avery, Adrian Rosier et un troisième garçon qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. De larges grimoires vert et gris étaient empilés sur sa table. Les Serpentards avaient sans doute un devoir à rendre en Potions et profitaient d'une heure de libre pour travailler ensemble. Logique. Les jambes tremblantes, Hermione saisit un livre au hasard sur l'étagère la plus proche et se laissa tomber sur la première chaise venue. Le dîner commençait bientôt ; D'ici quelques minutes, ils seraient partis.

En attendant, elle se sentait si mal qu'elle était incapable de faire le moindre pas.

Hermione avait ouvert le livre mais ne parvenait pas à lire ; A quelques mètres d'elle, Marius Avery la toisait d'un air intéressé. Il donna un coup de coude à Adrian Rosier et la désigna du menton avec un sourire entendu. L'interpellé leva les yeux vers Hermione, fronça les sourcils, haussa les épaules et retourna à son devoir. Avery chuchota quelque chose. Cette fois, tous ses camarades, y compris Tom Jedusor, levèrent la tête. Leur réaction fut immédiate. Rosier et l'autre Serpentard éclatèrent de rire, Jedusor devint rouge comme une pivoine.

Le futur mage noir semblait tout à coup pressé de quitter la bibliothèque. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires, bientôt imité par ses camarades - bien qu'ils furent encore victimes d'un fou rire qui paraissait devenir de plus en plus incontrôlable - et se leva, prêt à partir. Avery empila les grimoires dans les bras d'un Rosier hoquetant et ils prirent la direction de la sortie. Avant de disparaître derrière le rayon qui l'ôterait du champ de vision d'Hermione, Avery se retourna vers son jeune professeur et lui adressa une oeillade suggestive.

Outrée, Hermione serrait le livre tellement fort qu'elle en avait mal aux mains. Si elle n'avait pas eu peur de Jedusor, elle aurait remis ce pervers à sa place.

Elle entendit la voix lointaine de la bibliothécaire les remercier d'avoir rendu les livres, et les grands portes en chêne claquèrent. Ils étaient partis. Les doigts d'Hermione se délièrent lentement ; elle posa le livre devant elle et s'appuya sur le dossier. Sa tête tournait. Il lui faudrait savoir quand les Serpentards avaient cours afin d'éviter que cette situation déplaisante ne se renouvelle. Elle irait demander une copie de leur emploi du temps à Horace Slughorn en plaidant la simple curiosité. Si elle le laissait raconter une de ses blagues, il ne poserait pas de question.

Alors qu'Hermione se levait pour aller manger à son tour, son regard tomba sur le livre fermé qu'elle avait emprunté. Le nom de l'auteur apparaissait tout en haut, en rose : Aphrodite Folamour. Le « i » d'Aphrodite était surmonté d'un coeur. En dessous du nom de l'auteur figurait le titre : « Envolez-vous ! » et le sous-titre : « Du Génectar au Plairplaisir : Améliorez votre sexualité grâce à des sortilèges et potions tonifiantes vieilles de plusieurs siècles ». Hermione sentit son visage chauffer, chauffer à n'en plus finir.

L'oeillade d'Avery, la gêne de Jedusor et le fou rire des deux autres prenaient tout leur sens. C'était comme imaginer le professeur Rogue en train de lire un livre sur la sexualité en plein coeur de la bibliothèque, entouré d'élèves tout à fait innocents.

Cette fois, Hermione pouvait dire adieu à sa réputation.


	4. Vilain Tom Jedusor

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

**CHAPITRE 4**

Vilain Tom Jedusor

Le vendredi suivant, Hermione rencontrait les élèves de quatrième et cinquième année dans le courant de l'après-midi. Le ciel s'étant éclairci, elle décida de passer sa matinée dehors. Il lui était désormais impossible de se frayer un chemin à la baguette magique et ses pieds s'enfonçaient sans cesse dans la neige, l'obligeant à faire de grandes et fatigantes enjambées. Avec nostalgie, Hermione se souvint de l'époque où elle faisait des bonhommes de neige douteux dans le jardin de ses parents, avant d'aller s'endormir devant la télévision allumée.

Elle se rendit dans sa classe une demi-heure avant le début des cours. A l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, le mois de janvier clamait sa présence ; il faisait si froid que ses dents claquaient. Tandis qu'elle traversait la salle, son image passa de boule de cristal en boule de cristal. Hermione enfila un grand châle prune trouvé sur un porte-manteau derrière le bureau, redressa les poufs avachis, tourna certains fauteuils miteux, tira les rideaux, lissa les nappes trouées et mit de l'eau à bouillir. Enfin, elle saisit avec un semblant d'enthousiasme la première liste d'appel.

« Arnold Bondupois. »

Les yeux d'Hermione parcoururent la feuille en long, en large et en travers. Elle la retourna, vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas une autre liste dans le tiroir de son bureau, regarda sous sa chaise, sous ses notes de cours et finit par se rendre à l'évidence : un seul élève de quatrième année étudiait la divination. Arnold Bondupois. Aussi, quand le petit Poufsouffle arriva, il découvrit avec surprise que son professeur s'était installé à l'une des tables réservées aux élèves et l'attendait patiemment, deux tasses de thé à la main.

- Bonjour, Arnold !

- Bonjour madame.

- Il fait vraiment froid, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si, madame.

Il s'assit sur un pouf à côté d'elle, sortit ses livres, puis ils burent le thé ensemble et échangèrent leur tasse. Pour une fois, la chaleur qui s'en dégageait n'avait rien de gênant et Hermione garda ses doigts collés à la porcelaine brûlante pour les réchauffer. Quand elle croisa brièvement le regard d'Arnold, elle se sentit mal à l'aise ; qu'un collègue lui lise l'avenir ne l'aurait sans doute pas dérangée, mais Arnold n'était pas un collègue : c'était un élève. Trop tard. De toute façon, avec qui aurait-il travaillé ? On n'était pas sensé lire ses propres présages !

- Je te laisse commencer ? proposa-t-elle.

- D'accord.

Arnold posa la tasse d'Hermione entre eux. Tandis que la concentration chassait la timidité de son visage, elle y entrevit également un soupçon de volonté ; le même soupçon de volonté qui dessinait l'expression de Ron lorsqu'on lui parlait de Quidditch. Pouvait-on se passionner pour la divination comme d'autres se passionnaient pour les balais ? Hermione s'interrogeait quand Arnold tira un petit manuel caché jusqu'à présent sous son livre de cours. « Guide du sorcier prévoyant » de Iona Paportoy.

Il ne faisait pas partie des lectures conseillées.

Hermione avait sa réponse.

- Au fond, commença Arnold, les feuilles forment une sorte de carreau. Vous rencontrerez un succès rapide et total dans votre activité mais cela vous mettra en grand danger.

Il fit un quart de tour avec la tasse et poursuivit :

- Le démon symbolise un ennemi dissimulé sous un masque d'amitié. A la place du démon, on peut également distinguer un faucon et une fourche. Le faucon, c'est l'ennemi mortel, et la fourche, une proposition intéressée. Je crois qu'ici, il faut considérer les deux interprétations : un individu dangereux essaie de vous approcher avec un sourire, et il a lui-même un ennemi mortel. Si l'on en juge par la fourche, l'un des deux est très manipulateur. Ou peut-être que les deux le sont...

Il fit un deuxième quart de tour avec la tasse.

- A côté du démon, ou du faucon et de la fourche, il y a comme une tête. Un tête de loup ou de chien. Je crois qu'il s'agit de renseignements sur vos ennemis. Le loup signifierait que qu'il s'agit d'une personne vivant loin, le chien, que c'est un homme brun. Il faut noter que cette tête remonte légèrement vers l'anse, elle pourrait donc être source de danger, mais aussi de bonheur.

Hermione était stupéfaite. Avait-il appris tous les signes par coeur ? Il ne consultait jamais le lexique ! Et surtout : comment arrivait-il à en distinguer autant dans cet amas de feuilles gluantes ?

- J'utilise la méthode divinatoire de Iona Paportoy, annonça Arnold comme s'il avait deviné sa question muette. Elle suscite beaucoup de débats. En ce qui me concerne, je crois que le travail d'Iona Paportoy est révolutionnaire. C'est une façon très moderne de voir la divination et il n'est pas étonnant que les vieilles voyantes axées sur leurs traditions ne la supportent pas. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je ne vous dérange pas en utilisant sa méthode ?

Hermione hocha lentement la tête de gauche à droite. Mieux valait ne pas l'interrompre.

Dernier quart de tour.

- Le cercle percé est un présage funeste, puisqu'il prédit de grands bouleversements. Mais ici, il remonte sur le bord de la tasse... C'est étrange mais clair : ces bouleversements se présentent comme des opportunités à saisir. A la place du cercle percé, on peut aussi voir une pomme ; dans ce cas, il s'agit d'une relation amoureuse interdite et dangereuse, mais potentiellement bénéfique.

Il termina sur cette phrase, recula un peu son pouf et baissa la tête, sa timidité retrouvée. Un lourd silence accueilli son travail. Qu'avaient tous ces autochtones pour mettre Hermione dans un tel état ? Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, soit on essayait de la tuer d'une crise cardiaque - elle pensait notamment à Jedusor et à Bulby, qui surgissaient devant son nez sans crier gare - soit on la faisait passer pour une ignare - là elle songeait vaguement à Arnold, mais surtout à cette petite prétentieuse de Kelsi Brown.

- C'est très bien, reconnut-elle enfin. Dix points pour Poufsouffle. Heu... Avec une telle motivation, que dirais-tu de faire la deuxième tasse ? Tu sembles bien connaître la méthode de Yena Papourtoi. Je te laisse me la présenter à ta façon.

- C'est Iona Paportoy, madame, rectifia l'élève d'une petite voix. Pour la tasse, je suis d'accord, mais n'est-ce pas déconseillé de lire ses propres présages ?

- Peut-être, admit Hermione. Considérons que c'est ma méthode révolutionnaire à moi. Au travail, Arnold ! Fais comme je dis et pense à tous les points que tu vas faire gagner à ta maison !

- Je... Oui, madame !

**:::**

A quinze heures, Hermione accueilli les élèves de cinquième année. Une fois le thé servi, elle dû motiver plusieurs groupes à commencer le travail. Nul ne leva la main aux rares questions qu'elle posa et nul n'alla chercher de livre supplémentaire dans sa bibliothèque. Au mieux, ils échangèrent quelques mots pendant leur travail en binôme. C'est à la fin du cours qu'Hermione comprit la raison de leur inertie : la plupart d'entre eux avaient leur manuel de métamorphose sur les genoux et révisaient dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné.

C'est ainsi que s'acheva la première semaine d'Hermione. Elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle avec l'impression d'en avoir déjà une dizaine à son actif et, avare de tranquillité, s'installa en bout de la table. Slughorn sembla déçu par sa distance - il avait sans doute une plaisanterie à raconter - mais Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire presque compréhensif - qu'il aille se faire plumer par les Gobelins, c'était sa matière que les élèves révisaient en divination ! - et Miranda Bones la salua brièvement avant de replonger dans ses pensées.

Il était tard. Le plafond magique de la Grande Salle se piquetait d'étoiles scintillantes et la température avait chuté en dessous de la barre des quinze degrés. Les élèves affluaient par petits groupes, vêtus de pulls en laine, des cernes sous les yeux. Beaucoup d'entre eux se montraient plus silencieux que d'habitude. Le froid devait les épuiser. Hermione entamait son dessert quand Jedusor arriva, accompagné des trois Serpentards de la bibliothèque. Elle se figea aussitôt mais, à son grand soulagement, on ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention.

Les Serpentards s'installèrent. Rosier servit du poulet grillé à tous ses camarades et ils entamèrent ensemble leur repas. Avery tenait ses couverts du bout des doigts et pinçait les lèvres d'un air agacé en regardant l'autre Serpentard, celui qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas, manger avec les doigts. Quant à Jedusor, il parlait entre deux bouchées. Depuis la table des professeurs, Hermione n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait, mais elle voyait ses voisins de table l'écouter, lui répondre, secouer la tête pour marquer leur approbation ou leur désapprobation.

Jedusor paraissait tellement normal. Un peu réservé, mais sage, poli et sociable. Comment ce garçon avait pu devenir le monstre qu'Hermione connaissait ? Le monstre qui avait tué suffisamment de monde pour remplir, à lui seul, un lac entier d'Inferi ? Quand avait-il abandonné son apparence d'élève modèle pour devenir un tyran sanguinaire ? Hermione se souvint qu'il avait déjà tué quatre personnes : son père, ses grands parents et une née-Moldue qui hantait désormais les toilettes du troisième étage. Il avait entamé sa métamorphose l'année précédente.

Non. Les meurtres qu'il avait commis n'étaient pas de même nature que ceux qu'il commettrait à l'avenir. Son père et ses grands-parents l'avaient abandonné ; c'était presque un crime passionnel, songea Hermione. Tuer les parents d'Harry n'aurait rien de passionnel. Ce serait... froid, rapide, efficace. Les mages noirs étaient des individus comme les autres, à ceci près que la plupart d'entre eux ignoraient la culpabilité... Et Tom Jedusor ? Etait-il né incomplet ? Ou s'était-il débarrassé de ce sentiment dans sa jeunesse ?

A quelques mètres d'elle, le futur mage noir se servait des légumes. Il renversait, sans s'en rendre compte, la moitié de chaque cuillère à côté de son assiette. C'était si banal qu'Hermione avait l'impression de voir Ron. Deux choses étaient sûres : la première, que Tom Jedusor n'était pas devenu Lord Voldemort du jour au lendemain. La seconde, que son voyage avait pour objectif de sauver Fred Weasley et qu'avec toute cette agitation, elle l'avait presque oublié. Consumée par la honte, Hermione eut soudainement envie d'aller creuser un terrier dans la neige pour y rester terrée le restant de ses jours.

Elle devait sauver Fred et elle ignorait comment faire. Toute cette histoire avait un rapport avec Jedusor. Fallait-il l'approcher ? A quoi bon ? Sa magie s'était volatilisée ! Et que pourrait-elle dire ? « Bonjour, Tom, j'ai une faveur à te demander : évite de t'en prendre aux Moldus... Oui, je sais que tu as souffert, mais le monde tournerait tellement mieux si tu n'essayais pas de faire ton intéressant... » Psychopathe ou pas, c'était un meurtrier qui cherchait de futurs adeptes pour lancer sa campagne. Un discours sur la paix, l'amour et la tolérance n'aurait pas grand effet sur lui.

Tout à coup, Jedusor leva ses yeux noirs vers Hermione. Voyant qu'il était au centre de son attention, il lui adressa un signe de tête poli avant de poursuivre son repas. Hermione sursauta et lâcha ses couverts qui tombèrent sur les bords de l'assiette dans un orchestre de tintements. Bien que la différence entre Tom Jedusor et Lord Voldemort se creusât au fil des jours dans son esprit, ces salutations lui semblaient toujours fausses. Ce n'était peut-être pas encore un grand mage noir, mais il savait déjà manipuler son monde avec beaucoup d'audace.

Hermione ne s'en rendait pas compte mais face à l'absence de menace, sa peur mourrait lentement pour laisser place à un dangereux mélange d'appréhension et de curiosité. Si le courage restait une vertu, les excès de témérité n'avaient rien d'admirable.

Ils étaient simplement tragiques.

**:::**

Son repas terminé, Hermione resserra son châle et quitta la Grande Salle. Alors qu'elle gravissait les grands escaliers de marbre, un sanglot retentit derrière elle.

Minerva Macgonagall retournait silencieusement à son dortoir, les bras croisés et la tête baissée. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tirés en arrière et attachés en chignon, mais quelques mèches s'en échappaient pour pendre tristement sur son front blanc. Ses yeux, habituellement clairs et perçants, étaient embués de larmes. Hermione détourna vite les siens, résolue à l'ignorer. Les élèves qui pleuraient étaient légions et les raisons pouvaient être diverses : mauvaises notes, disputes avec des camarades de maison, moqueries...

Second sanglot. En haut des escaliers, elles prirent à droite. Minerva Macgonagall pleurait toujours et Hermione se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise : c'était la femme qui était venue la trouver dans sa bourgade moldue pour lui annoncer son statut de sorcière. C'était la femme qui l'avait accompagnée sur le Chemin de Traverse et qui lui avait tendu sa première baguette, sous le regard émerveillé de ses parents. C'était, pour finir, la seule femme qui l'ait toujours soutenue pendant ses études. Hermione voulait l'aider mais ne le pouvait pas car dans cet espace-temps, elle ne la connaissait qu'en tant qu'élève...

Une élève ne participant même pas à ses cours, dans un monde où elle n'était plus Hermione Granger l'élève modèle, mais Hermione Grizzly le professeur de divination. Ce qui changeait la donne.

- Minerva ? Je peux vous aider ?

La reconnaissance avait pris le pas sur la raison. L'interpellée lui jeta un regard noir.

- Avec une boule de cristal ou avec des feuilles de thé ? maugréa-t-elle.

Au moins, ce n'était pas un « non » catégorique. Hermione ralentit le pas.

- Avant d'être professeur, je suis une femme, et de très peu votre aînée, dit-elle. Ma vie ne tourne pas autour de ma salle de classe. Si vous avez besoin de parler, vous pouvez venir à mon bureau quand vous le souhaitez. Cela pourrait vous aider. Et de ma part, vous n'avez pas à craindre que vos secrets soient entendus par vos camarades...

Pas de réponse.

- Vous serez toujours la bienvenue, ne l'oubliez pas.

Cette fois, Minerva Macgonagall se redressa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Savez-vous ce que disait le professeur Mulot, votre prédécesseur ? Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de moi. Il disait que j'aurai une vie longue et malheureuse, que je vivrai parmi les enfants des autres car je serai incapable d'en avoir moi-même, que je décevrai mon père et mourrai célibataire.

Hé, hé ! Il avait raison ! Il avait raison !

- Je... Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec lui, la rassura Hermione. Je crois qu'il y a plusieurs destins possibles pour chaque être vivant. Mr Mulot vous a montré le chemin que vous êtes peut-être en train de prendre, mais vous pouvez en choisir un autre.

- Et vous pensez pouvoir m'aider ? Le bon chemin est indiqué par les étoiles ?

Hermione préféra ne pas relever.

- Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à venir à mon bureau. Je sens vraiment que cela pourrait vous aider.

Elles arrivèrent à l'escalier en colimaçon qui montait vers les sixième et septième étages. C'était là qu'elles se séparaient. Les appartements d'Hermione se situaient deux couloirs plus loin et donnaient vers le sud ; le portrait de la Grosse Dame trônait dans les hauteurs.

- Je vous remercie, professeur, dit alors Minerva Macgonagall avec une politesse surprenante. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée, Minerva.

Ses yeux étaient toujours rouges et gonflés, mais elle paraissait aller mieux. La discussion avait au moins eu cela de bon qu'elle avait séché ses larmes. Hermione l'écouta monter les marches en se questionnant sur l'origine de sa tristesse.

Minerva Macgonagall lui avait toujours ressemblé, que ce soit pour son intelligence, son attachement au règlement ou sa grande loyauté. Hermione ne l'imaginait pas pleurer pour une broutille. Surtout, elle ne l'imaginait pas envoyer promener un professeur, fut-ce un professeur de divination, en pleine possession de ses moyens. Que s'était-il passé dans la vie de Minerva Macgonagall pour la mettre dans un tel état ? Avait-elle des problèmes avec les membres de son équipe de Quidditch ? Etait-elle victime des mêmes moqueries qu'Hermione avait subies ?

Pour l'instant, elle l'ignorait. Et ses théories se situaient bien en deçà de la réalité...

**:::**

Le weekend passa rapidement. Samedi matin, Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque et n'y croisa que la bibliothécaire, une petite femme aux cheveux gris, qui la toisa d'un air hautain et essaya de la faire partir. « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de livres de divination, ici ! Oui, oui, c'est ça, mais n'empruntez pas trop, pensez aux élèves ! » L'après-midi, elle rencontra l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle qui revenait du stade où elle s'était entraînée en vue du match contre Serpentard. Les jumeaux de troisième année qu'elle avait en classe de divination jouaient au poste de Batteurs. Ils la saluèrent avant de se hâter vers leur dortoir, entièrement trempés et tremblant de froid.

Dimanche, Hermione resta dans ses appartements pour finir d'étudier ses livres de divination. Il ne lui en restait plus qu'un : « La divination pour les trolls » de Fergal Lipette. Elle en acheva le dernier chapitre à la nuit tombée et un intense sentiment de soulagement l'étreignit. A présent, elle pouvait véritablement enseigner son art ! Il lui faudrait lire le « Guide du sorcier prévoyant » pour ne pas perdre la face devant Arnold, et ceci fait, tout irait bien. Bien décidée à l'emprunter au plus vite, Hermione sortit dans le couloir et prit la direction de la bibliothèque.

Elle remarqua rapidement le comportement inhabituel des élèves.

Dans les escaliers, trois Serdaigles se retournèrent sur son passage. Sur le palier du quatrième étage ses murmures s'élevèrent dans son dos. Le coeur d'Hermione battait fort dans sa poitrine. Dans un coin de couloir, quelques élèves de Serpentard étaient réunis autour d'un exemplaire de « Sang pour Sang Sorcier », une revue raciste qui n'existait plus à son époque car son éditeur avait été jugé coupable de crime contre la communauté sorcière lors des procès de 1982. Quand Hermione arriva à leur hauteur, l'un des élèves se détourna du journal et pointa sur elle un doigt discret.

On parlait à voix basse. On la suivait du regard. C'était angoissant. Qu'avaient-ils tous à la fixer ainsi ? Hermione resserra son châle autour de ses épaules et passa les portes en chêne de la bibliothèque. La lumière des chandeliers projetait sur les étagères des ombres mouvantes, accentuant cette impression désagréable d'être observé. Connor et son amie Wendy émergèrent d'entre deux rayons ; ils la saluèrent avec leur joie coutumière et sortirent dans le couloir en riant derrière leur main. Alors Hermione compris.

Son intérêt pour les potions boostantes avait fait le tour de l'école.

Le coeur du jeune professeur chavira. Dans sa honte et son désir de se rassurer, Hermione s'était persuadée que les Serpentards oublieraient cet épisode. Erreur ! Une telle histoire se répandait immanquablement comme la peste au Moyen-âge moldu. Un peu plus loin, assis à une même table, les trois élèves qu'elle avait en septième année lui jetèrent un coup d'oeil. Puis ils se penchèrent les uns vers les autres pour chuchoter à toute vitesse. Hermione baissa la tête et se rendit directement au rayon des livres sur la divination.

Le livre trouvé, elle s'empressa de retourner à l'entrée. La bibliothécaire triait des documents derrière le comptoir. A l'approche d'Hermione, elle releva le menton et abandonna son habituel air hautain pour un sourire intéressé. Elle l'avait envoyé promené la veille et maintenant, elle voulait discuter ?

- Je viens pour un emprunt, grogna Hermione en faisant glisser le « Guide du sorcier prévoyant » sur le comptoir.

- Vous vous intéressez aux travaux d'Iona Paportoy ?

- Entre autres.

- Je trouve sa conception de l'interprétation des rêves complètement révolutionnaire, et vous ?

- Entre autres.

- Vous allez l'enseigner en cours ?

- Entre autres.

La bibliothécaire haussa un sourcil mais n'insista pas. Elle donna un coup de baguette sur le livre, qui s'illumina brièvement avant de reprendre son apparence habituelle. Hermione s'en empara et quitta la salle sous les murmures incessants des élèves.

Elle dîna sur la table basse en cèdre de son salon. Hors de question de descendre dans la Grande Salle ! Bulby lui apporta une petite entrée et un plat modeste. Hermione commençait à le trouver radin lorsqu'il revint, pour le dessert, avec une tarte au chocolat plus grande que lui.

Il se dandinait, la tarte au-dessus de sa tête, quand une voix grave s'exclama depuis le couloir :

- Boulby, plou vite !

Hermione sursauta. C'était qui, ça ?

- Bulby fait ce qu'il peut ! répondit l'interpellé.

Il posa la tarte sur la table basse et un autre elfe arriva.

Sa peau était plus sombre que celle de Bulby. Il avait deux yeux d'un brun profond, étrangement fins pour ceux d'un elfe, garni de longs cils noirs. Une touffe de cheveux luisante s'élevait en crête entre ses oreilles de chauve-souris. Il portait la même toge que Bulby, à ceci près qu'au lieu des armoiries de Poudlard figurait le drapeau espagnol. Hermione le regarda, avec une sidération grandissante, venir poser à côté d'elle un sac entier de Chocogrenouilles gesticulantes. Puis les deux comparses s'assirent sur les fauteuils, en face du canapé, attendant visiblement son avis.

- Heu... Bonjour, dit-elle à l'elfe inconnu au terme d'une minute de mutisme. Qui es-tu ?

- Ezequiel, Señorita ! répondit-il en relevant le menton. Ezequiel apporter Chocogrenouilles por la Señorita !

- Oui, j'ai vu cela, je te remercie. Mais...

- Bulby n'a pas eu le choix, s'excusa Bulby en ramenant ses oreilles devant lui. La Miss Professeur semblait déprimée alors Bulby a décidé lui apporter beaucoup de chocolat, mais Bulby ne réussissait pas à tout porter. Ezequiel a proposé de l'aider. Bulby a honte, Miss Professeur. Bulby se dit qu'il devrait disparaître pour ne plus embêter la Miss Professeur avec son incompétence.

Alerte au suicidaire, alerte au suicidaire !

- Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, répondit Hermione à toute vitesse, tu as très bien fait, vraiment ! Je suis touchée que tu m'aies amené du chocolat. J'adore ça ! Maintenant, pourquoi ne pas me présenter Ezequiel ? C'est un ami à toi ?

Bulby hocha piteusement la tête et Ezequiel répondit à sa place :

- Boulby y Ezequiel faire le nettoyage des dortoirs de Serpentard ensemble. Boulby y Ezequiel devoir aller aux dortoirs de Serpentard même quand élèves y être. Alors Boulby y Ezequiel se serrer les coudes !

Tu m'étonnes.

- Boulby y Ezequiel être les elfes les plus courageux de la cocina ! clama-t-il. Et si la Señorita révéler pourquoi elle être malheureuse, Ezequiel aller botter les fesses des groseros responsables !

- Et si les responsables sont des maîtres ? suggéra Bulby de sa voix aiguë.

Ezequiel fronça les sourcils.

- Là, Ezequiel ne rien pouvoir faire.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, dit Hermione avec une amorce de sourire. Vous êtes gentils. Mais je m'en remettrai. Je...

Elle hésita, puis poursuivit :

- Tous les élèves pensent que je m'intéresse aux potions boostantes. Quatre Serpentards ont cru me voir lire un livre sur ce sujet à la bibliothèque. Evidemment, ce n'était pas le cas, mais maintenant, toute l'école est au courant. On me regarde, on murmure dans mon dos...

Les deux elfes échangèrent un regard.

- Pauvre Miss Professeur, chuchota Bulby. Mais...

Il s'interrompit brutalement et baissa les yeux vers le tapis.

- Oui ? l'encouragea Hermione.

- Boulby pense que la Señorita se trompe mais il n'ose pas le dire, révéla Ezequiel.

Bulby rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

- Bulby n'oserait jamais contredire la Miss Professeur ! protesta-t-il.

- A quel sujet penses-tu que je me trompe ? demanda Hermione d'un air curieux, en se penchant vers lui.

Il rabaissa aussitôt la tête et répondit d'une voix nerveuse :

- Bulby connaît les Serpentards qui ont vu Miss Professeur lire ce livre. Bulby les a entendu parler de Miss Professeur dans le dortoir des garçons.

- Ils parlaient de moi ? s'écria Hermione en se penchant encore plus.

- Oui, mais Bulby n'était pas sensé écouter !

- Si... Bien sûr que... que si ! balbutia Hermione. Qu'ont-ils dit ?

- Messieurs Jedusor, Rosier, Avery et Adams sont rentrés au dortoir ensemble après le repas, raconta-t-il. Messieurs Lestrange et Meery, les autres occupants de la chambre, avaient fini de dîner plus tôt et jouaient aux échecs sur le tapis. Tandis que monsieur Jedusor s'enfermait dans la salle de bain, monsieur Avery est allé voir messieurs Lestrange et Meery ; il leur a appris que la miss professeur Hermione Grizzly s'intéressait aux potions d'Aphrodite Folamour. Messieurs Lestrange et Meery ne le croyaient pas, alors il a demandé l'avis de messieurs Rosier et Adams, qui l'ont approuvé. Ils riaient tous. A ce moment-là, monsieur Jedusor est sorti de la salle de bain. Il était très énervé. Il a dit que s'il entendait encore une fois parler de cette histoire, il les torturerait au Doloris jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous oublié leur nom de famille.

Bulby termina sa tirade en inspirant une grande goulée d'air.

Hermione se rapprocha encore.

Elle allait finir par tomber du canapé !

- Ont-ils dit autre chose ?

- Monsieur Jedusor a précisé que même si c'était un Gryffondor qui évoquait cet incident, les Serpentards du dortoir en paieraient les conséquences. Ensuite, le jeune monsieur Malefoy a frappé à la porte pour demander à monsieur Jedusor d'aller mater les élèves de première année qui jouaient au cobra et à la souris dans la salle commune. Monsieur Rosier et monsieur Adams se sont isolés près de la fenêtre pour parler d'une tigresse que monsieur Rosier devait dresser. Monsieur Avery a vérifié que Monsieur Jedusor était bien parti avant de déclarer que la Miss Professeur Hermione Grizzly était une sacrée tigresse et qu'il avait hâte de retourner en cours de divination pour lui montrer sa baguette magique et ses boules de cristal, et...

- Merci Bulby, ça ira comme ça ! coupa Hermione en se redressant brutalement.

En 1943, des Mangemorts bourrés d'hormones se promenaient en liberté dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Une période troublée. Heureusement, le futur Lord Voldemort était là pour calmer leurs ardeurs au sortilège Doloris. Dans d'autres circonstances, Hermione en aurait peut-être ri.

- Tu penses qu'ils ont écouté Jedusor ?

- El maestro Jedusor avoir beaucoup d'influence, déclara Ezequiel.

- Les Serpentards écoutent toujours monsieur Jedusor, confirma Bulby.

Hermione se laissa retomber en arrière, dans les coussins moelleux du canapé.

- Mais alors, pourquoi les élèves chuchotent en me montrant du doigt ?

- Boulby y Ezequiel ne pas savoir, répondit Ezequiel.

- Mais ce n'est sûrement pas pour le livre, conclut Bulby.

**:::**

Le lundi après-midi, Hermione avait cours avec les troisièmes années. Il faisait un peu plus chaud que la veille, mais pas assez pour qu'elle retire son châle. A quinze heures, l'échelle tomba dans le couloir. Les élèves commencèrent à affluer dans la salle de classe et elle constata qu'elle ne connaissait pas la moitié d'entre eux. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de tergiverser davantage, les inconnus étaient alignés devant son bureau et la regardaient avec espoir. Un garçon aux yeux dorés prit les devants pour demander :

- Bonjour, madame, pourrions-nous assister au cours s'il vous plaît ?

- Heu... oui, bien sûr, répondit Hermione.

Ils ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de se raviser et coururent s'asseoir. Mais les élèves inscrits au cours précédent occupaient déjà les meilleures places.

Et c'était reparti...

- Je veux me mettre devant !

- J'irai me plaindre au préfet-en-chef !

- Arrête de me pousser, tête de poulpe !

- Nous, on préfère que tu te mettes derrière !

- J'irai me plaindre au professeur Bones !

- J'ai une mauvaise vue, je ne peux pas me mettre derrière !

- Rends-moi mon cartable tout de suite, bouse de troll !

- J'irai me plaindre au Baron Sanglant !

- On s'en moque, t'as qu'à remplacer tes lunettes !

- Laisse-moi tranquille ou je t'explose la tête !

- Tu pues comme tes parents !

- Mon cartable ! Mon cartable !

- Madame, elle m'a insulté !

- Madame, il m'a pincé !

- Madame, elle veut déchirer mon cartable !

- A PARTIR DE MAINTENANT J'ENLEVE CINQUANTE POINT PAR MOT ET PAR PERSONNE ! s'égosilla Hermione.

Silence.

- Bien, reprit-elle d'un ton sec. Installez-vous tranquillement, où vous pouvez. De toute façon, je ferai un tour de classe.

Elle se rendit à son bureau pour prendre la bouilloire. Dans son dos, des « Aïe ! » discrets retentirent mais quand Hermione se retourna, tous les élèves étaient installés par binôme autour des tables rondes. Seules quelques cravates défaites et quelques tignasses ébouriffées témoignaient de la bataille. Certains professeurs auraient mis les contrevenants à la porte mais Hermione considérait que sa crise d'autorité était passée. Elle voulait simplement commencer son cours... et comprendre pourquoi cette masse de nouveaux élèves se battait pour y assister.

- Nous en sommes aux feuilles de thé... Je vais demander aux anciens de prendre un livre pour deux et de prêter l'autre manuel à ceux qui viennent d'arriver.

Heureusement, Hermione faisait toujours bouillir plus d'eau que nécessaire. En remplissant les tasses de façon modeste, elle parvint à servir tout le monde. Les élèves commencèrent aussitôt le travail, avec une motivation qui la dépassait. On murmurait. On la regardait. Les deux filles de Gryffondor de la semaine précédente ressemblaient plus que jamais à Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil ; elles fixaient Hermione sans ciller, bavant d'admiration.

Pendant le cours, certains élèves ne cessèrent de lever la main. A plusieurs reprises, Hermione fit mine de ne pas les avoir vus. Elle passa du temps à la table de Connor Wilmoor et Wendy Wardrobe qui gardaient un comportement plus ou moins normal à son égard. Ils riaient beaucoup, mais Hermione commençait à avoir l'habitude. S'ils ne présentaient aucune difficulté dans le repérage des signes, ils avaient tendance à les interpréter de façon... très personnelle.

- Regarde, Connor, la massue. Ca veut dire « une attaque violente et soudaine ».

- On va être attaqué par Grindelwald et on va tous mourir.

- Sauf si on tue Grindelwald avant qu'il n'arrive au château.

- Moi, je connais le sortilège de désarmement. Tu veux que je t'apprenne ?

- D'accord. Après, on n'aura qu'à piquer le Brossdur de Minerva !

De l'autre côté de la salle, Abraxas Malefoy avait lui aussi une façon originale de lire son avenir :

- Regarde, Douglas, la fleur. Ca veut dire « une femme blonde de votre entourage ».

- Oui, oui...

- Je vais sans doute impressionner une blonde d'une beauté stupéfiante parce que je suis un Sang-pur et que cette pauvre fille aura l'habitude de côtoyer des Sangs-de-bourbe. Elle sera folle de moi et me courra après dans les couloirs de l'école pour crier qu'elle m'aime.

- Une femme blonde de ton entourage... Tu crois pas que ce serait plutôt ta soeur ?

- Ma soeur ne pourrait pas tomber folle amoureuse de moi, réfléchis un peu !

En face du bureau d'Hermione travaillaient Kelsi Brown et son amie noire :

- Regarde, Kelsi, le bateau. Ca veut dire « une entreprise couronnée de succès ».

- Sans doute notre exposé en cours de Sortilèges.

- Mais ce n'est pas de la divination ! On sait très bien que notre exposé sera d'un niveau nettement supérieur à ceux des autres. Pas besoin de feuilles de thé pour ça.

- C'est aussi ce que je me disais. Vraiment inutile cette matière.

- Oh oui. Heureusement que la prof est une vraie voyante, ça rattrape le coût.

Une vraie voyante ? Hermione se rapprocha discrètement de leur table, mais les deux Serdaigles cherchaient d'autres signes. Hermione ignora la main levée de l'une des filles de Gryffondor - elle avait déjà rendu huit visites au duo et, à chaque fois, s'était battue pour repartir - et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Elle entreprit de lire les présages dans sa propre tasse. Une vraie voyante... Qu'avait-elle dit ou fait pour les inciter à penser qu'elle était une vraie voyante ?

**:::**

C'est le lendemain qu'Hermione trouva réponse à sa question. Assise à son bureau, elle entendit l'échelle tomber dans le couloir avec cinq minutes d'avance. Les élèves de sixième année déferlèrent dans la classe, plus nombreux qu'au cours précédent et Gallina Malefoy fondit littéralement sur elle, ses cheveux blonds frétillant d'excitation.

- Madame ! Madame !

- Bonjour Gallina, répondit Hermione. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

La jeune fille plaqua un exemplaire de « Sang pour Sang Sorcier » sur son bureau. C'était le même exemplaire que celui des Serpentards de la bibliothèque, quelques jours plus tôt...

En première page s'étalait la photo d'une grosse femme blonde, très maquillée et coiffée d'un chapeau pointu verdâtre. Elle tenait à son bras un vieux sorcier frêle qui saluait vaguement le photographe. Tous deux affichaient un grand sourire ; carnivore pour la grosse dame, édenté pour son compagnon. Plusieurs titres s'étalaient à droite du couple : « Un moldu parmi les grands-parents de Julius Gibbon : la vérité éclate au grand jour ! » ou encore « La démission de Maureen Wilkes au Ministère de la Justice »...

Et puis, il y avait le titre que Gallina lui montrait avec empressement. Le titre qui surplombait le couple : « Coup de foudre en Grande Bretagne ». Il était accompagné d'un petit texte : « Après le tragique décès de son épouse l'an dernier, le richissime centenaire Sullivan Selwyn retrouve l'amour dans les bras de Noctea Malefoy. Leur mariage aura lieu l'été prochain dans la résidence française des Selwyn. » Hermione relut plusieurs fois cette dernière phrase. Mariage. Mariage. Non, c'était impossible !

- Vous aviez raison ! s'écria Gallina. Ma tante venait de fêter ses cinquante ans, elle n'a jamais été mariée, personne n'aurait pu le prévoir... J'ai parlé de vous à mes parents, ils tiennent absolument à vous rencontrer ! Et ceux de Walburga aussi !

A sa gauche, la mère de Sirius hocha vivement la tête.

- C'est incroyable ! poursuivit-elle. Leur mariage aura lieu l'été prochain, joignant ainsi la grande lignée des Selwyn à celle des Malefoy ! Nous sommes tous si fiers !

- Vous êtes une véritable voyante, déclara Walburga. Si je ne l'avais pas vu moi-même, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Nous avons des amies qui voudraient participer au cours, c'est possible ?

Effectivement, cinq filles se tenaient derrière elles.

- Tous ceux qui veulent participer sont... les bienvenus, balbutia-t-elle, toujours sous le choc. Heu... Allez vous asseoir, je vais... servir l'eau dans les tasses.

Gallina ramassa son exemplaire de « Sang pour Sang Sorcier ». Elle adressa un dernier sourire chaleureux à Hermione et alla s'installer parmi ses camarades, à grands renforts de murmures, signes de main et petits cris aigus.

Par la culotte de Merlin.

Ce n'était pas la nouvelle de son intérêt pour les potions boostantes qui avait fait le tour de l'école, mais la nouvelle de sa prédiction réalisée. A présent, les plus superstitieux devaient penser qu'elle était une grande voyante. Etait-ce bien ou mal ? D'un côté, Hermione n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour sa crédibilité. De l'autre... un mauvais pressentiment l'étreignait. Le présage d'Arnold lui revint à l'esprit : « Vous rencontrerez un succès rapide et total dans votre activité mais cela vous mettra en grand danger... »

Et s'il avait dit vrai ?

Hermione prit la bouilloire et alla remplir les tasses des élèves. Que la tante de Gallina ait trouvé un vieux Sang-pur riche à épouser, une semaine après sa soi-disant vision, relevait du hasard. Qu'Arnold lui ait prédit un succès rapide, une semaine avant cet évènement, relevait aussi du hasard. Il lui fallait reprendre ses esprits. Cette histoire ne la menaçait pas de façon concrète ; aucun Sinistros ne rôdait près de sa salle de classe ou de ses appartements ! Et de toute manière, Hermione ne croyait pas à ces présages stupides. Elle n'y avait jamais cru.

Comme si l'avenir pouvait être inscrit dans des feuilles de thé !

**:::**

La première demi-heure passa rapidement. Les deux filles de Serdaigle qu'elle venait de récupérer n'avaient rien à voir avec leurs comparses de troisième année.

- Madame ! s'exclama la première. Je vois un rat au fond de ma tasse !

- Un rat, madame ! poursuivit la seconde. C'est un signe de maladie et peut-être de mort !

Hermione accourut avec une certaine irritation. Elle n'aimait pas les hystériques, et n'avait eu que ça dans son dortoir, à Gryffondor. Voilà pourquoi ses deux meilleurs amis avaient été des garçons.

- Montrez-moi ça.

- Tout au fond, il y a un rat !

- Non, la contredit Hermione. C'est un lézard.

Elle rendit la tasse aux deux Serdaigles qui l'examinèrent à nouveau. Si la seconde hocha la tête, la première ne semblait pas convaincue.

- Mais, madame, si c'était un rat ?

- Alors tu tomberais peut-être malade, rétorqua Hermione, mais...

Tant qu'à passer pour une vraie voyante, autant aller jusqu'au bout !

- Mais mon troisième oeil de me signale rien de sinistre dans ton avenir proche ! termina-t-elle. Tu peux donc dormir sur tes deux oreilles.

- Merci madame.

- De rien !

Les deux filles rassurées, elle entama un énième tour de classe. Aucun élève ne l'appelait. Alors qu'Hermione retournait s'asseoir derrière son bureau, un murmure arriva à ses oreilles. Le murmure d'un nom. Si ce n'avait été ce nom-là, elle n'y aurait probablement prêté aucune attention. Mais il y a des noms qui, bien que murmurés, résonnent toujours plus fort que les autres :

« Jedusor »

Le murmure provenait de la fenêtre, près de laquelle étaient installés Marius Avery et Adrian Rosier. Hermione s'approcha d'eux par derrière et jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, l'air de rien. Rosier parlait si bas qu'elle avait du mal à distinguer les mots prononcés. Quand Avery prit la parole, sa voix était plus dure et Hermione parvint, cette fois, à saisir quelques bribes :

- ... rendez-vous... septième... juste après... divination... Serpentard... secret.

Bizarre, bizarre. Une réunion de Mangemorts ?

Rosier répondit quelque chose. Il avait une voix si douce qu'Hermione n'entendait absolument rien. Elle se rapprocha. Se rapprocha. Toujours rien. Se rapprocha encore un tout petit peu...

- Madame ?

Avery et Rosier s'étaient retournés. Les yeux bleus de Rosier étaient braqués sur elle. Hermione se redressa en toussotant.

Quelle crédibilité !

- Que faites-vous ? demanda froidement Rosier.

A quinze ans, Hermione avait été capable d'improviser une histoire inimaginable pour sauver Harry de la torture, en face d'une Ombrage folle furieuse et d'une tripotée de serviteurs sadiques. Ce n'étaient pas deux élèves, même Serpentards, qui allaient lui faire peur ! Hermione devait inventer une excuse, et vite. Le regard de Rosier devenait de plus en plus soupçonneux. Celui d'Avery la parcourait de haut en bas avec lubricité.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse un tour à l'infirmerie, celui-là.

- Je regardais vos feuilles de thé, répondit-elle. Elles sont très intéressantes. Heu... Vous permettez ?

Rosier s'écarta. Hermione le toisa avec étonnement... et comprit qu'il lui faisait de la place. Elle prit la tasse. Un amas de feuilles gluantes parfaitement informe en tapissait le fond. Elle s'était habituée à trouver des formes, des signes, mais là... il n'y avait rien à voir. Elle vivait sa journée de malchance. Et les yeux d'Avery ne quittaient plus sa poitrine. Courage ! Hermione devait donner de l'intérêt à cette tasse pour justifier son indiscrétion. Après seulement elle pourrait partir... en courant.

- Je vois... une sorte de coeur. Là, un soleil. Ou peut-être un nid.

Les Serpentards froncèrent les sourcils. Ils n'avaient pas vu la même chose. Ce n'était pas étonnant.

- C'est une très bonne tasse, déclara Hermione. Elle vous annonce un grand bonheur, une proposition amoureuse et des succès dans votre vie sentimentale. Compte tenu que les signes remontent tous plus ou moins sur le bord, vous ne serez pas mis en danger par ces éléments. Le coeur est complet, vous avez vu ? Bien, très bien !

Et, sous le regard médusé des Serpentards, elle s'enfuit à grands pas chercher un objet inexistant dans son bureau.

**:::**

A la fin du cours, les élèves rangèrent lentement leurs affaires. Certains se plaignaient de la neige qui tombait à nouveau derrière les vitres glacées. D'autres lançaient à Hermione des sourires admiratifs. Hermione ne leur répondait pas : elle regardait Avery et Rosier refermer silencieusement leur sac. Peut-être étaient-ils sur le point de rejoindre Jedusor. Peut-être allaient-ils étudier la magie noire. Et peut-être qu'Hermione avait une chance de prendre Jedusor en flagrant délit...

Mais elle avait cours avec les élèves de septième année.

Rosier murmura quelque chose à Avery. Hermione songea à ses feuilles de thé. Lui prédire du succès en amour n'avait rien de risqué : c'était un très beau garçon. Il possédait des yeux d'un bleu intense qui tranchaient sur une peau veloutée. Des mèches brunes aux reflets cuivrés tombaient dans son cou. Ajoutons qu'il était issu d'une riche famille de Sang-pur et ne semblait pas manquer d'esprit ; ces critères le rendaient sans doute très attirant pour la plupart des filles de l'école.

Avery descendit l'échelle. Rosier le suivit. Hermione hésitait. Les élèves de septième année arriveraient très bientôt... Elle avait le choix entre espionner Jedusor et donner son cours.

Elle retira son châle et sortit à son tour, ignorant les élèves restés dans la salle.

**:::**

En bas de l'échelle, il n'y avait déjà plus personne. « Septième... » Peut-être parlaient-ils du septième étage ? Mais Hermione était déjà au septième étage. Dans quelle direction Avery et Rosier étaient-ils partis ? Elle devait se dépêcher si elle souhaitait les rattraper ! Les personnages des tableaux lui jetaient des coups d'oeil agacés ; ils n'avaient probablement pas l'habitude que quelqu'un s'attarde. Hermione entendit les escaliers grincer, un peu plus loin. Cela ne pouvait pas être eux... Quelqu'un arrivait. Elle devait déguerpir.

- Excusez-moi ! chuchota-t-elle en se rapprochant du tableau le plus proche.

Il représentait un laboratoire en flammes qu'une sorcière était occupée à arroser du bout de sa baguette. Elle se tourna vers Hermione d'un geste vif.

- Pas le temps ! s'écria-t-elle. Je dois arrêter l'incendie !

- Je suis désolée, mais auriez-vous vu deux garçons ?

Elle pointa le doigt vers le couloir des tapisseries. Hermione la remercia et s'élança silencieusement dans la direction indiquée.

- Bonjour, miss Grizzly... fit alors une voix suave à sa droite.

Elle s'arrêta aussitôt. Apollon Picott se tenait sur le palier, au bord des escaliers, un balai à la main.

- Bonjour, Apollon, répondit-elle. Ecoutez, je...

- N'avez-vous pas cours ? la questionna-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

- Heu...

Parce qu'il avait appris son emploi du temps par coeur ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec les clins d'oeil ?

- Je cherche un élève pour lui rendre quelque chose, prétendit-elle.

Mais Apollon Picott ne l'écoutait plus vraiment. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le tableau qu'Hermione avait interrogé. Les flammes se reflétaient presque dans ses yeux.

- Je n'avais jamais vu cette toile, souffla-t-il.

- Heu... Apollon ?

Il lui accorda à nouveau son attention, l'air hagard.

- Vous me rendriez un grand service si vous alliez dans ma salle de classe pour attendre les septièmes années, ajouta-t-elle. J'espère que cela ne vous ennuie pas ?

- Non, bien sûr que non...

- Merci Apollon, l'échelle est là-bas ! répliqua Hermione. A tout à l'heure !

Elle s'efforça de marcher à une allure normale jusqu'à l'angle du couloir des tapisseries. Dès qu'elle fut sortie du champ de vision du concierge, elle se remit à courir.

Finalement, la trace d'Avery et Rosier ne fut pas si difficile à retrouver. Le couloir débouchait dans un secteur abandonné du château. La poussière éclaircissait le parquet en chêne et les traces de pas se découpaient vaguement dans la pénombre. Le souffle court, Hermione marchait près du mur pour ne pas faire craquer les dalles de bois. Dans ces petits réseaux étroits qui creusaient le coeur du château, la seule lumière provenait de torches aux flammes tremblotantes. Elle dépassait un placard à balais mangé aux mites - le premier meuble depuis belle lurette - et arrivait à un corridor bordé de fenêtres, quand la voix douce de Rosier lui parvint.

Un coup d'oeil prudent à l'angle du corridor lui apprit qu'Avery et Rosier attendaient un peu plus loin. Rosier avait les mains dans les poches et s'appuyait contre le mur. Avery faisait les cent pas. Hermione recula et se plaqua contre les boiseries pour ne pas être vue.

- Maintenant, je ne sais plus quoi faire, disait Rosier. Je suivrai bien les conseils de Rigel mais...

- Adams est fils de moldu, coupa Avery d'un ton sec.

- Arrête d'être si méprisant avec lui. Il est à Serpentard !

- Et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ! rétorqua Avery. Avant, nous étions d'accord sur ce point ! Cette garce t'a monté la tête ou quoi ?

- Bien sûr que non. Simplement, j'ai perdu l'habitude de suivre aveuglément ce qu'on me raconte ! Rigel est un sorcier plutôt doué. Même si sa mère est Sang-de-Bourbe, son père vient d'une grande lignée et je crois qu'il faut le prendre en compte. Il a reçu la même éducation que nous.

- Peut-être, mais son sang...

- Tais-toi.

- Que...

- Tais-toi, je te dis !

Silence. Que se passait-il ? Le sang d'Hermione se glaça quand elle entendit des pas se rapprocher. Elle rebroussa chemin, marchant aussi vite que possible jusqu'au placard à balais. Les portes grincèrent fort lorsqu'elle les ouvrit. « Mille gargouilles ! » aurait dit le professeur Dippet. Hermione se glissa à l'intérieur, faisant glisser les ustensiles posés de façon approximative sur une étagère branlante. Elle les retint comme elle pouvait tout en tirant la porte du placard vers elle. Un seau s'enfonça à l'envers sur sa tête et la plongea dans le noir complet.

- Un problème ? demanda la voix d'Avery en se rapprochant.

- J'ai entendu du bruit, répondit Rosier. Attends...

Froissement.

- Je connais un sort pour...

- Que se passe-t-il ? lança une troisième voix.

Bien qu'elle ne l'ait entendue qu'une fois, Hermione la reconnut aussitôt.

C'était celle de Jedusor.

Une malédiction. Hermione était victime d'une malédiction. Avery, Rosier et Jedusor se trouvaient à quelques mètres du placard dans lequel elle s'était cachée, un seau d'eau sur la tête. Pourvu qu'ils n'aient pas la mauvaise idée de l'ouvrir ! Hermione était terrifiée. Sa respiration lui semblait si bruyante qu'on allait forcément la repérer. Le seau qui emprisonnait sa tête amplifiait tous les sons. Elle l'aurait bien enlevé, mais les objets en suspension sur ses bras, ou maintenus entre son dos et le fond du placard, la paralysaient complètement.

- Non, non, s'empressa de répondre Rosier. J'avais juste cru entendre...

- Mieux vaut vérifier que nous sommes seuls, tu ne crois pas ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu allais faire ? insista Jedusor.

- Si, si, bien sûr... _Hominum Revelio_ _!_

Hermione connaissait bien ce sortilège. C'était vraiment injuste ! Dès qu'ils comprendraient qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, ils la chercheraient. Son seul espoir, à présent, c'était que Rosier le jette mal et traduise l'absence de signe comme une absence d'intrus. Une sorte de courant d'air entoura le placard, pénétra par l'embrasure, chatouilla les mains d'Hermione... Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Elle attendit silencieusement que les trois Serpentards réagissent. Et enfin...

- Il n'y a personne, conclut Rosier.

- Tu en es sûr ? demanda Jedusor.

- Oui.

- Tu permets que je vérifie ?

Non, il ne le permet pas !

- Oui, oui, grommela Rosier, apparemment vexé.

Cette fois, Hermione était fichue.

- _Hominum Revelio_ _!_

Elle sentit à nouveau le courant d'air passer près d'elle, glissant contre sa peau et ses vêtements, caressant les objets qui menaçaient de s'écrouler autour d'elle. Quelque chose grimpait sur son bras. Probablement une araignée. Hermione n'aimait pas beaucoup les araignées, mais ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer. S'ils se lançaient à sa recherche, elle pouvait toujours espérer qu'ils n'ouvrent pas ce vieux placard miteux... Ou qu'ils décident de chercher d'abord dans le fond du corridor, lui laissant le temps de partir en courant. Sa salle de classe n'était pas très loin.

Le courant d'air retomba. Jedusor murmura :

- Il n'y a effectivement personne...

Sous le coup de l'étonnement, Hermione manqua de faire tomber une balayette en équilibre sur son poignet gauche.

C'aurait été cocasse !

- J'aurai pourtant cru que... souffla Jedusor. Ce... Ce n'est pas grave. Allons-y.

Bien qu'il en semblât pas convaincu, ses pas s'éloignèrent bientôt dans le corridor, suivi par ceux d'Avery et de Rosier. Une porte claqua au loin. Le silence retomba. Hermione soupira. Jedusor n'était pas si doué en magie qu'on le prétendait ! S'il n'arrivait pas à jeter un sortilège comme l'Hominum Revelio, elle pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles ! Toutefois... Il était étrange que ses professeurs l'aient trouvé doué s'il manquait tant de rigueur. Quelque chose clochait.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

Hermione baissa les bras lentement et les objets roulèrent un à un jusqu'au sol, se cognant au bois, cliquetant les uns contre les autres. Elle retira le seau de sa tête, le laissa tomber par terre et frotta ses épaules ankylosées. L'un des balais entama une chute libre en avant et poussa la porte du placard avant de s'étaler par terre. Hermione sortit de sa cachette en toussotant, secouant ses cheveux pour en chasser la poussière. Tous ces risques ne l'avaient menée à rien, si ce n'était vérifier que les Serpentards se rejoignaient bel et bien après les cours.

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

Avait-elle vraiment fait tout cela inutilement ? Les élèves de septième année devaient l'attendre en se demandant pourquoi leur professeur n'était pas à l'heure. Apollon Picott devait l'attendre en se demandant quand il pourrait reprendre son ménage. Mais Hermione n'avait pas le droit de baisser les bras aussi rapidement. Elle savait par où les Serpentards étaient partis ; s'il y avait encore une chance de savoir ce que Jedusor mijotait, elle devait la saisir. Elle épousseta sa robe et rangea approximativement les objets tombés hors du placard. Oui, c'était décidé : elle continuait.

Hermione aurait tout de même été plus rassurée si elle avait eu sa baguette.

Le corridor était large et silencieux. Ses grandes fenêtres donnaient sur le stade de Quidditch dont les drapeaux claquaient dans la brise hivernale. Certaines d'entre elles étaient ouvertes et la neige s'engouffra dans les vêtements d'Hermione, provoquant des tremblements incontrôlables. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas gardé son châle ? Elle traversa le corridor en restant contre le mur, plus par soucis de confort que de sécurité, et arriva à un embranchement. A gauche, trois portes se partageaient un couloir en cul-de-sac. A droite, elle retournait dans le réseau éclairé par les torches.

Hermione prit à droite.

Un escalier. Un couloir. Une porte. Un couloir. Une tapisserie. Un couloir. Une armure. Encore un couloir. Un miroir. Un énième couloir. Comment allait-elle retrouver les Serpentards dans ce labyrinthe ?

- Bonjour, miss Grizzly.

A son grand regret, Hermione ne contrôla pas le cri qui s'échappa de sa gorge.

Tom Jedusor se tenait devant elle, les bras croisés et le regard indéchiffrable.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle d'une voix aiguë.

- Désolé de vous avoir fait peur.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, la referma... l'ouvrit encore... se ravisa.

- Vous n'avez pas cours ? finit-elle par dire.

- Non. Vous non plus ?

- Non, non. Enfin, si... mais... heu...

Une excuse, vite !... et pas le coup de la vision !

- Je cherchais Adrian Rosier ! annonça-t-elle. Savez-vous où il est ?

- Non, je suis navré. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le cours de Sortilèges, ce matin.

Menteur !

- Pourquoi le cherchiez-vous ?

- Heu... Pour ses feuilles de thé ! répondit Hermione. J'aurai aimé en discuter avec lui.

- Je lui passerai le message.

- Bien, heu, merci...

Silence.

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours. Jedusor sourit. Son sourire ressemblait tellement à celui d'Harry que c'en était presque choquant.

- Vous enseignez pour la première fois mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, vous avez tout d'un professeur expérimenté, déclara-t-il. Mes amis prétendent que vous parvenez à imposer le silence dans une classe en quelques minutes. Et les Serpentards que vous avez en troisième année affirment que vous ne manquez pas... d'autorité.

Les Serpentards de troisième année en question étaient Abraxas Malefoy et son copain sinistre. Ils ne parlaient probablement pas d'elle en termes très élogieux.

- Oh, heu... je vous remercie, balbutia Hermione. Je... J'ai un caractère assez fort, c'est sans doute cela que vos camarades ont remarqué... Parce que je n'ai vraiment aucune expérience. Enfin, heu... Leurs propos sont flatteurs, je suis touchée. Je... Il faut que je retourne en cours. Vos camarades de septième année m'attendent. Bien qu'ils ne soient que trois...

- Avec la rumeur qui circule à votre sujet, je serais surpris qu'ils ne viennent pas plus nombreux, murmura Tom.

Si Hermione n'avait pas été aussi angoissée, elle aurait sans doute remarqué le léger pli qui creusait alors le front de Tom Jedusor. Il pencha la tête sur le côté avant d'ajouter :

- Je vous souhaite une excellente fin de journée, miss Grizzly.

- Merci, Tom, bonne journée à vous aussi.

Il fit un signe de tête pour la remercier et s'en alla. Rechignant à lui tourner le dos, Hermione attendit qu'il ait tourné à l'angle du couloir avant de partir à son tour. Le sentiment d'être observé resta toutefois vivace jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait retrouvé le grand corridor.


	5. Escapade nocturne

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

**CHAPITRE 5**

Escapade nocturne

Une mauvaise surprise l'attendait dans sa salle de classe.

Hermione ne sut jamais exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Ni Apollon Picott, ni les élèves ne furent capable de le lui dire. Quand elle arriva en haut de l'échelle, son bureau brillait de mille feux... au sens propre du terme. Certains tentaient de limiter l'incendie en l'arrosant avec leur baguette, mais ils étaient si paniqués qu'un sort sur deux envoyait des étincelles. Les flammes croissaient en grondant. Les crépitements résonnaient dans toute la salle. Apollon Picott se tenait en retrait et admirait l'ensemble d'un air étrange.

- Madame ! Le feu ! s'exclama l'un des élèves en apercevant Hermione.

Ils s'attendaient sans doute à ce qu'elle sorte sa baguette et arrête l'incendie d'un geste négligeant du poignet. Mais Hermione avait échangé sa magie contre son voyage.

Heureusement, elle n'avait pas échangé son ingéniosité.

Elle tira une nappe de l'une des tables, s'élança vers la plus proche fenêtre, l'ouvrit en grand et la roula dans la neige fraîche qui couvrait le rebord. Le vent s'engouffra dans la salle et gonfla les flammes, provoquant des hurlements d'horreur. Hermione revint en courant et jeta la nappe trempée sur le feu, dont l'intensité diminua aussitôt. Deux Serdaigles affolés s'empressèrent de l'imiter. L'initiative d'Hermione sembla rassurer leurs camarades dont les sortilèges fonctionnèrent enfin. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'incendie était maîtrisé et laissait pour seul souvenir un bureau carbonisé.

Au même moment débarqua un Armando Dippet parfaitement ahuri. Quand il demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, les élèves pointèrent du doigt Apollon Picott. Nul n'aurait d'autre indice. Le directeur emmena le concierge avec lui et chargea Hermione de congédier les élèves. Après s'être platement excusée, elle les laissa partir et entreprit de jeter ses papiers brûlés à la poubelle. Il n'y avait pas de balayette pour ramasser les cendres. Agacée, Hermione dû renoncer à réduire la quantité de travail des pauvres elfes qui viendraient nettoyer la salle de classe.

Ainsi s'acheva sa journée.

Elle rentra passablement déprimée à ses appartements. Entre ses tentatives d'espionnage lamentables, sa poursuite avortée, le cours qu'elle n'avait pu donner et l'incendie... elle faisait un bien piètre professeur. Les compliments de Jedusor lui revinrent à l'esprit. Si Hermione n'avait eu connaissance de l'adulte qu'il deviendrait, elle l'aurait probablement apprécié. Elle aurait été naïve, comme tous ses collègues. Un garçon aussi studieux, poli et orphelin malgré tout, aurait certainement suscité sa compassion.

Elle avait demandé au génie le moyen de sauver Fred Weasley, et le génie l'avait envoyée à cette époque. Une époque à laquelle le futur Lord Voldemort recrutait ses premiers disciples. Elle avait maintenant la certitude qu'il organisait des réunions secrète dans le dos de ses professeurs. Peut-être qu'en le prouvant, Hermione tenait l'occasion de le faire renvoyer de l'école. Que se passerait-il s'il était renvoyé ? Il perdrait à coup sûr l'opportunité de devenir professeur. Il perdrait peut-être également de futurs partisans et d'utiles connaissances.

Après avoir verrouillé la porte de ses appartements, Hermione se rendit dans le salon. Son visage était empreint de détermination.

- Bulby ! appela-t-elle. Peux-tu venir s'il te plait ?

L'elfe apparut dans un « Poc ! » sonore et se redressa, prêt à obéir. Le coeur d'Hermione se serra. Malgré ses convictions, malgré la S.A.L.E., elle s'apprêtait à donner un ordre à un elfe. Et un ordre dangereux, qui plus est. Mais si elle voulait avoir une chance de coincer Jedusor...

- Bulby, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Oui, Miss Professeur ? répondit l'elfe.

- Vers quelle heure nettoies-tu le dortoir des Serpentards ?

- Après le repas du soir, Miss Professeur.

- Donc les Serpentards sont souvent là ?

- Oui, mais Bulby s'arrange pour ne pas être vu, Miss Professeur. Si Bulby avait le choix, Bulby ferait le ménage pendant la journée, quand les élèves sont en cours, mais Bulby doit rester en cuisine...

- Je comprends. Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il arrive aux Serpentards de sortir dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ?

- Ou... Oui, Miss Professeur.

Hermione n'en était pas surprise. Après tout, l'AD se réunissait souvent après le couvre-feu.

- Sais-tu où ils vont ?

- Non. Bulby essaie de ne pas écouter ce qu'ils disent.

Elle se pinça l'arête du nez et répondit lentement :

- A partir de maintenant, j'aimerai que tu écoutes tout ce qu'ils disent. S'ils parlent d'autre chose que des cours ou de leur famille, rapporte-le moi. Et s'ils quittent la salle commune après le couvre-feu, viens immédiatement m'en avertir. J'ai des doutes sur ces élèves ; je veux les tenir à l'oeil et ton aide me serait précieuse.

- Bulby n'est pas seul dans le dortoir... lui rappela l'elfe d'une petite voix. Ezequiel va se demander pourquoi Bulby a l'air si concentré sur autre chose que le ménage...

- As-tu confiance en Ezequiel ?

Bulby hocha la tête. Hermione hésitait. Contrairement à Bulby, Ezequiel n'était pas à son service. Mais elle se sentait si coupable d'envoyer Bulby en mission tout seul...

- Tu peux dire la vérité à Ezequiel, dit-elle. Mais personne d'autre ne doit être au courant. C'est très important. D'accord ?

Bulby se redressa en gonflant la poitrine.

- Bulby le fera, Miss Professeur ! répondit-il avec un soulagement apparent. Et Bulby comprend pourquoi il ne faut rien dire. Miss Professeur n'a pas de soucis à se faire.

- Merci beaucoup. Tu peux disposer.

L'elfe disparut comme il était apparu et Hermione se retrouva seule à nouveau. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, soudainement anxieuse.

Dans quoi s'embarquait-elle ?

**:::**

Mercredi matin, une lettre atterrit sur son bureau.

_« Chère Hermione, _

_J'ai le plaisir de vous inviter à une coquette soirée qui aura lieu le vingt-trois avril prochain. Armando Dippet, notre directeur bien-aimé, nous a élégamment prêté le Petit Salon des Bulbes pour l'occasion. D'éminents sorciers de notre pays viendront à Poudlard et certains ont formulé le voeu de vous rencontrer. J'espère que vous prendrez ceci comme un compliment et que vous me ferez l'honneur de votre présence._

_Votre dévoué collègue, _

_Horace. »_

Apparemment, elle était invitée à l'une de ses grandes soirées. Reniflement suspect. La dernière fois qu'Hermione était allée à une grande soirée de Slughorn, MacLaggen lui tenait lieu de cavalier. Elle en gardait un souvenir... vivace. Qui l'accompagnerait cette fois-ci ? Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de professeurs pour tenir le rôle. A part Slughorn lui-même, Hermione doutait que quiconque participerait à la petite sauterie. Et qui étaient ces gens qui voulaient la voir ? Probablement des superstitieux avares de ragots.

Elle cherchait une bonne raison de refuser l'invitation quand trois coups discrets furent frappés à la porte de son bureau. Hermione reposa la lettre et traversa la pièce avec empressement. Elle posait la main sur la poignée lorsque quelqu'un lança :

- Bonjour, Minerva... Que vas-tu faire chez Grizzly ? Je ne me serais jamais attendu à te voir, toi, devant sa porte...

Hermione colla l'oreille à la porte. C'était Minerva Macgonagall qui se tenait de l'autre côté ! Elle en était très surprise. A qui pouvait donc appartenir l'autre voix ? Hermione la connaissait, c'était certain. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à mettre un visage dessus ?

- Oh non, pas toi ! Quand me ficheras-tu la paix, Rosier ? Je t'ai déjà fait connaître ma façon de penser ! rétorqua Minerva d'un ton cinglant.

Adrian Rosier ? Oui... C'était bien la voix d'Adrian Rosier. Mais elle avait quelque chose de différent. Elle était... dépourvue de son assurance et de sa froideur coutumière.

- Justement, répondit Rosier. Dans ta façon de penser, il y a « Je n'aime pas la divination ». Alors je me demande ce que tu fais ici.

- Je pourrai te retourner la question.

- Moi, je suis inscrit à ce cours, vois-tu. Grizzly veut me voir pour mes feuilles de thé. Cela ne peut pas être ton cas. Je me trompe ?

- En partie.

Silence.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? insista Rosier.

- Pourquoi devrais-je te raconter ma vie ?

- Elle m'intéresse. Et je suis sûr que la mienne t'intéresse aussi. Si tu veux, on...

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! coupa Minerva d'une voix tremblante. N'essaie pas de me faire croire n'importe quoi, ça ne marchera pas. A Serpentard, vous êtes vraiment tous pareils !

- Qu'est-ce que tu...

- Egoïstes, moqueurs, méchants et incapables d'avancer sans écraser les autres ! l'interrompit-elle. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tout le monde vous déteste ! C'est tout ce que vous méritez !

- Quels beaux clichés.

Hermione sentait de la lassitude dans la voix de Rosier. La froideur était de retour.

- Je renonce, poursuivit-il. J'en ai assez ! Mais tu vois, Minerva, tu te trompes. Les Serpentards correspondant à ta définition sont loin d'être une majorité. Walburga Black est peut-être très attachée à la valeur du sang, mais avec ses amis, elle est loyale et généreuse. Rigel Adams est de Sang-mêlé, c'est sa compétitivité qui l'a envoyé à Serpentard. Et Gallina, c'est sans doute la fille la plus ouverte d'esprit que je connaisse.

- Ouverte d'esprit, elle ? Cette fille est une manipulatrice hors pair !

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Gallina change d'avis lorsqu'on lui montre qu'elle a tort. Tu serais capable de le faire aussi, Minerva, si tu le voulais.

- Mais je t'en prie, Adrian, montre-moi que j'ai tort ! lâcha Minerva. Montre-moi que tes opinions ne te sont pas dictées par tes parents. Montre-moi que tu ne t'intéresse pas à la magie noire. Montre-moi que tu ne suis pas aveuglément Jedusor !

- Ah, tu détestes Jedusor maintenant ? demanda Rosier. C'est nouveau ?

- Non, je ne le déteste pas, mais je ne lui fais pas confiance pour autant ! Lui aussi, c'est un grand manipulateur ! Je pensais que tu t'en rendais compte. Après tout, peu importe...

Sa voix semblait plus basse. Elle devait s'être éloignée de la porte.

- Moi aussi, j'en ai assez. Laisse-moi tranquille. Maintenant, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais retourner dans ma salle commune. Là-bas, je serai certaine que tu ne viendras pas me faire perdre mon temps. Je te laisse à ton rendez-vous avec le professeur Grizzly.

Hermione entendit ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Rosier demeura immobile. Puis il tourna les talons à son tour. Peut-être allait-il à la bibliothèque ? Peut-être retournait-il à la salle commune ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Jedusor lui avait fait passer le message et il était venu à son bureau. C'était sa rencontre avec Minerva Macgonagall qui l'avait fait rebrousser chemin. Et Minerva ? Elle avait été sur le point de parler à Hermione. Leur discussion avait eu plus d'impact que prévu !

Visiblement, elle connaissait bien Rosier. S'il n'était pas arrivé au même moment, Hermione aurait peut-être appris de quoi il retournait exactement.

Imbécile de Rosier !

**:::**

Ce soir-là, Hermione arriva en avance pour le dîner. Slughorn, qui entra dans la Grande Salle quelques minutes plus tard, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Bonjour, mon amie ! Avez-vous reçu mon invitation ? demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

- Oui, ce matin même, et...

- Viendrez-vous illuminer ma soirée de votre présence ?

- Heu... Je ne sais pas...

- Je vois, soupira-t-il. Vous profiterez des vacances de printemps pour retourner au Canada ?

Hermione était tentée de répondre par l'affirmative, mais elle serait bien embarrassée le premier jour des vacances, lorsqu'il lui faudrait avouer qu'elle restait.

- Non, seulement, je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans ce genre de fêtes.

- Ne soyez pas timide ! s'exclama Slughorn, sa bonne humeur retrouvée. Si ce n'est que cela ! Vous resterez avec moi toute la soirée, je vous présenterai du monde !

Il se pencha vers Hermione et murmura :

- Des invités très respectables m'ont déjà donné une réponse positive ! Vous allez rencontrer des sorciers qui ont fait la une de la Gazette ! Mais je ne vous dirai pas de qui il s'agit exactement, c'est une surprise !

Ses moustaches frémissaient d'excitation.

- Alors, viendrez-vous ? ajouta-t-il en se redressant.

- Heu... Je ne sais pas...

- Inutile de vous décider maintenant, mon amie, assura Slughorn. J'ai encore trois mois pour vous convaincre !

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête.

Elle avait trois mois pour trouver une excuse.

**:::**

A partir de ce jour, les semaines s'accélérèrent. Le mois de février se dessina dans un rayon de soleil timide et le château s'anima à nouveau. Entre deux cours, les élèves parlaient Quidditch. Serpentard s'imposait en favori : les poursuiveurs du camp adverse avaient beau marquer des buts, c'était toujours Adrian Rosier qui attrapait le Vif d'or. A un mois de la confrontation avec Gryffondor, l'ambiance était tendue dans les couloirs ; insultes et sortilèges discrets fusaient à tout-va. Même pendant ses cours, Hermione devait jouer les Aurors.

- Douglas, range cet enduit à balais qui n'a rien à faire ici... Kelsi, ce n'est pas le moment de lire « Le Quidditch à travers les âges »... Non, Connor, Grindelwald n'assistera pas au match... Connor, je t'ai dit non, tu remets ta baguette magique dans ton cartable !... Wendy, puis-je comprendre comment ce Vif d'or est arrivé dans ma salle de classe ?

Tous les soirs, Bulby espionnait les Serpentards pour le compte d'Hermione. Ceux-ci disparaissaient régulièrement entre deux cours mais ne semblaient pas vouloir sortir après le couvre-feu, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à échanger les nouvelles du jour.

- Monsieur Lestrange a demandé à Monsieur Jedusor s'il avait fini son devoir de métamorphose pour qu'il le recopie, racontait Bulby. Ensuite, le jeune monsieur Malefoy a frappé à la porte pour demander à monsieur Jedusor d'aller mater les Sang-mêlés qui militaient pour l'égalité de tous les Serpentards dans la salle commune. Monsieur Adams a dit à Monsieur Rosier qu'il devait laisser sa tigresse attraper le Vif d'or s'il voulait vraiment se réconcilier avec elle, ou au moins, demander à ses Poursuiveurs de ne pas lui envoyer le Souafle dans la figure. Monsieur Avery a vérifié que Monsieur Jedusor était bien parti avant d'ajouter que la Miss Professeur Hermione Grizzly avait de très beaux Souafles et qu'il avait des pulsions de...

- En somme, rien d'intéressant, coupa Hermione. C'est tout ?

- Non, Miss Professeur. Monsieur Rosier a aussi dit à monsieur Avery que la Miss Professeur Hermione Grizzly n'avait pas de si gros Souafles que ça.

- B... Bulby !

**:::**

Les évènements intéressants qu'Hermione attendaient étaient pourtant appelés à arriver. Il faisait nuit noire et le château dormait profondément lorsqu'elle fut brutalement tirée de son sommeil.

- Miss Professeur ! Miss Professeur !

Hermione grogna, ouvrit les yeux et les plissa aussitôt. On avait allumé bougies et chandeliers. Elle sentit ses draps glisser et se redressa en frissonnant. Bulby se tenait au bas du lit, avec un mélange de culpabilité et d'impatience sur le visage.

- Miss Professeur a demandé à Bulby de la prévenir si Jedusor quittait le dortoir après le couvre-feu. Bulby est désolé de venir si tard.

- Oui, oui...

Des lambeaux de rêve se tissaient encore dans son esprit. Hermione essayait de les chasser pour se concentrer sur les paroles de Bulby. Jedusor... Il avait dit Jedusor ? Jedusor venait de quitter son dortoir ? Ses pensées s'éclairèrent soudain. Elle se leva d'un bond, sauta du lit, fut prise de vertiges et s'empressa de se rasseoir.

- Oh, heu... Merci Bulby !

Enfilage de pantoufles.

- Est-il... parti seul... ou avec ses amis ?

Elle se leva et prit sa robe de chambre sur le fauteuil.

- Monsieur Jedusor est parti seul, en marchant silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller ses amis.

- Quelle heure est-il ? ajouta-t-elle dans un bâillement.

- Il est bientôt une heure du matin, Miss Professeur.

On n'a pas idée de violer le règlement à cette heure-là !

- Encore merci, Bulby. Je vais aller voir de quoi il retourne en essayant de ne pas me faire repérer, pour changer.

- Miss Professeur désire peut-être que Bulby l'accompagne ?

Hermione hésita et baissa les yeux vers l'elfe. Il semblait épuisé.

- Non, va plutôt dormir, tu l'as bien mérité, répondit-elle.

- Merci, Miss Professeur.

Hermione attrapa la bougie sur le bord de la table de nuit et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Un instant, il lui sembla percevoir un éclair de compréhension dans les grands yeux ronds de Bulby. Mais lorsqu'il leva la tête vers elle, l'elfe avait retrouvé son expression habituelle.

- La Miss Professeur est vraiment très gentille, murmura-t-il. Elle peut faire confiance à Bulby. Bulby l'aidera toujours, quoiqu'il apprenne.

Et il transplana dans un « pop ! » sonore. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Avait-elle manqué quelque chose ? Elle traversa ses appartements, déverrouilla la porte du bureau et sortit dans le couloir. Quoiqu'elle ait manqué, c'était sans doute moins important que Jedusor. Elle relaya l'information dans un coin de son esprit et tendit la bougie devant elle. En reflétant sa lueur faiblarde, les armures semblaient remuer dans l'obscurité. Leurs ombres s'étendaient contre les murs, s'animant étrangement dès que la bougie s'en rapprochait.

Il en fallait plus pour impressionner Hermione.

Elle s'avança sur la pointe des pieds, soucieuse de ne pas réveiller les personnages des tableaux qui sommeillaient dans un concert de soupirs et de petits grognements. Que devait-elle faire ? Retrouver Jedusor. Comment ? Aucune idée. Le château était vaste. Jedusor la verrait venir à cent mètres ; la lueur de la bougie la trahirait, permettant au jeune homme de s'enfuir. D'un autre côté, Hermione ne pouvait pas l'éteindre sous peine d'être totalement aveugle dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard.

Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue deux ans en arrière. Pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes, Harry, Ron et elle s'étaient trouvés dans ce même état d'esprit : ils savaient ce qu'ils cherchaient mais ils ignoraient où chercher. Leur question-clé était : quel lieu du monde magique était symbolique pour Voldemort ? Aidés par le hasard et les imprévus, ils avaient fini par y répondre. Maintenant, la question d'Hermione était : quel endroit de Poudlard était symbolique pour Tom Jedusor ? Elle arrivait en haut des escaliers quand la réponse lui parvint.

Les toilettes du troisième étage.

Hermione avait des policiers dans sa famille. Parmi eux, le tonton Carlin ne manquait pas d'affirmer, à chaque repas de Noël, que les coupables revenaient toujours sur les lieux de leur crime. Généralement, il ajoutait avec fierté qu'il avait déjà arrêté une vingtaine de délinquants en les attendant simplement sur les lieux du délit. Hermione s'engagea dans les marches. Celles-ci craquèrent et couinèrent sous son poids. Jedusor était-il parti faire un tour dans la Chambre des Secrets ? Avait-elle le moyen de prouver qu'il était l'Héritier de Serpentard ?

Ce qui était certain, c'est que Jedusor ne la laisserait pas l'arrêter sans réagir. Il préfèrerait sans doute lui retirer un bout de mémoire plutôt que d'être renvoyé de Poudlard, avoir un dossier chez les Aurors et passer quelques années à Azkaban. Elle arriva sur le palier du troisième étage et prit la direction des toilettes des filles. L'idée n'était pas sans danger, mais mieux valait prendre le risque de se tromper plutôt que de renoncer. Malgré son goût pour la connaissance, Hermione avait été envoyée à Gryffondor. Pas à Serdaigle. Elle avait un petit côté téméraire.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle pénétrait dans le corridor au bout duquel se trouvaient les toilettes des filles. Tout était calme. Elle souffla sa bougie, la posa au pied du mur et continua sans un bruit. La lumière de la lune passait entre les colonnes de pierre et zébrait le sol de dalles. Hermione arriva à la porte des toilettes et la poussa doucement. A la vue des lavabos blancs et des cabines fermées, un sentiment de peur et de malaise l'étreignit. Ce lieu était chargé de mauvaises pensées. Elle fit le tour des lavabos, jeta un coup d'oeil aux cabines. Personne.

Jedusor était ailleurs.

Hermione ressortit avec soulagement. Où pouvait-elle chercher ? Au septième étage, dans l'endroit mystérieux qui servait de lieu de réunion aux Serpentards ? Son instinct lui disait que Jedusor ne s'y trouverait pas. Il était parti seul. Il était sans doute allé autre part. Tandis qu'elle traversait le corridor dans l'autre sens, un hibou passa derrière les colonnes avec un hululement aigu. Hermione sursauta. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait pour ne devenir plus qu'une tâche noire dans le ciel nocturne, elle se rendit compte que la peur lui avait donné le hoquet. C'était bien le moment.

- Miss Grizzly ?

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Elle faillit s'évanouir en sentant une main sur son épaule. Quand elle se retourna, le coeur battant la chamade, elle ne découvrit qu'un Apollon Picott au sourire étonné.

- Que faites-vous ici en pleine nuit ?

- Je... Heu...

A force de devoir trouver de fausses excuses en permanence, elle allait perdre ton talent pour l'improvisation en situation désespérée.

- Une vision !

Ou garder la même excuse pour chacune de ses frasques. C'était à voir.

- Une vision ? répéta le concierge avec un regard séducteur. Mais qu'avez-vous vu ?

- Heu… Heu... Elèves hors du dortoir !

La réplique culte de Rusard.

Si Apollon Picott ne connaissait pas Rusard, son statut de concierge lui conférait d'office un certain dégoût pour les adolescents désobéissants.

- Savez-vous où ils sont ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, répondit Hermione. J'ai juste vu des élèves sortir de leur salle commune.

- A quelle maison appartiennent-ils ?

- Je l'ignore, je ne connais pas les salles communes de Poudlard.

Pratiques, les études à Salem.

- Les élèves qui se promènent la nuit dans les couloirs vont souvent aux cuisines, dans le parc, à la bibliothèque... susurra Picott.

- A la bibliothèque... ou dans la réserve ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Tout à fait ! Vous êtes une femme très maligne.

La réserve, truffée de livres de magie noire !

- Je vais aller voir à la bibliothèque.

- C'est par ici ! chuchota Picott en se retournant.

Il avait décidé de l'accompagner. Hermione se sentit agacée, puis soulagée. Contrairement à Rusard, Picott n'était pas un Cracmol. Elle se sentait, sans nul doute, plus en sécurité auprès d'un sorcier.

**:::**

La bibliothèque était à l'autre extrémité de Poudlard, en dessous des appartements d'Hermione, qui fut donc obligée de retraverser le château. La fatigue piquait ses yeux, alourdissait ses jambes et lui donnait terriblement froid. Aussi, quand ils pénétrèrent dans le couloir principal du quatrième étage et que Picott s'arrêta brutalement devant elle pour regarder les torches s'allumer, elle s'énerva.

- Mais qu'avez-vous avec le feu, à la fin ?

- Pardon ? répondit Picott dans un sursaut.

- Vous m'ignorez pour regarder un tableau, vous incendiez ma salle de classe et maintenant, vous arrêtez de travailler pour admirer des torches qui s'allument ? Vous êtes complètement pyromane ou simplement fétichiste ?

- Pyromane ? souffla-t-il. Fétichiste ? Pyromane ? Fétichiste ?

- Oh, laissez tomber.

Il ne connaissait pas la définition de ces mots et Hermione n'avait pas le cœur à les lui donner. La robe de chambre serrée autour de ses côtes, elle regarda Picott prendre une expression honteuse, se retourner, s'approcher des portes en chêne et chercher la bonne clef dans son trousseau. Il essaya ensuite de la faire tourner dans la serrure. Rien ne se passa.

Il retira la clef de la serrure et poussa simplement les portes, qui s'ouvrirent sans résistance. Hermione le vit froncer les sourcils. Des portes non verrouillées ? C'était un signe. Elle entra derrière lui. Les étagères s'enfonçaient dans l'obscurité, infinies. Le comptoir s'étendait à gauche. Un rayon de lune se reflétait sur sa surface policée. Mais il n'y avait pas que ce rayon de lune... Hermione le contourna ; un rai de lumière dorée filait sous la porte de la réserve et rendait opalescents les nuages de poussière qui flottaient sur le plancher.

- Ha ! Ils sont là ! s'écria Picott.

- Oui mais parlez moins fort ! s'affola Hermione à voix basse.

Il hocha la tête et tendit sa baguette vers la porte de la réserve. Avec ses cheveux blonds gominés et son sourire de pervers satisfait, il ressemblait à un mélange douteux d'Argus Rusard et de Gilderoy Lockhart. Hermione se sentait toujours humiliée à l'idée qu'elle ait cru, même à douze ans, les bêtises racontées au sujet de cet usurpateur. Finalement, mieux valait que Picott entre en premier. Si Jedusor le voyait, il le mettrait hors d'état de nuire. Et Hermione ferait d'une pierre deux coups.

Elle se sentit soudainement très coupable. C'était horrible de penser cela !

Picott poussa doucement la porte de la réserve qui s'ouvrit silencieusement. Il s'engagea dans l'un des rayons tandis qu'Hermione se faufilait le long du mur. Une lumière diffuse éclairait l'endroit ; impossible d'en définir la source. Un Lumos Maxima très bien maîtrisé, devina-t-elle. Jedusor était bel et bien un grand sorcier. Mais alors, comment avait-il pu rater son sortilège de présence quelques semaines plus tôt ? Aux yeux d'Hermione, cette question demeurait un mystère. Mieux fallait qu'elle arrête d'y penser.

Bientôt, elle aurait de quoi alimenter concrètement des soupçons contre Jedusor. Car s'il sortait en pleine nuit, à l'insu de ses amis, c'était sans doute pour découvrir le contenu des livres de magie noire rangés dans la réserve. Peut-être faisait-il des recherches sur des potions rares et dangereuses. Peut-être faisait-il des recherches sur des sortilèges puissants et interdits. Peut-être faisait-il des recherches sur les Horcruxes. Un bruit de page tournée lui parvint depuis les étagères, quelques mètres plus loin.

Cela ne pouvait pas être le concierge ; il était parti dans l'autre sens…

Hermione tâta le rayon derrière elle. Sa main rencontra une lourde statuette représentant un troll des cavernes muni d'un gros gourdin. Si Jedusor manifestait son mécontentement de façon inadaptée, ce serait mieux que rien. Elle tendit la statuette devant elle et s'engagea courageusement vers la position du suspect. Un autre bruit de page tournée. Hermione en était sûre : Jedusor se trouvait derrière l'étagère qui lui faisait face. L'étagère sur laquelle étaient rangés les grimoires traitant de potions d'influence.

Un claquement. Le livre venait d'être fermé. Hermione tourna au coin du rayon et tomba nez à nez... avec un Jedusor très féminin, coiffé d'un chignon, qui s'enfuyait sur la pointe des pieds.

Ce n'était pas Jedusor. C'était Minerva Macgonagall.

Paralysée par la surprise, Hermione ouvrit la bouche et baissa le bras tenant la statuette. Face à elle, le visage de Minerva se décomposait lentement.

- Heu... Je... Heu... balbutiait-elle.

- C'est vous qui avez jeté le Lumos Maxima ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui... Heu...

- Mais que faites-vous ici en pleine nuit ?

Le regard de la jeune fille devint fuyant et Hermione baissa les yeux sur le livre abandonné. « Mille et une façon d'attirer l'âme soeur ».

- Je... Je n'ai pas le droit d'être là. Je le sais. Je suis désolée.

Minerva Macgonagall ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi fragile qu'en cet instant. Elle avait la tête baissée et sa bouche tremblait. Elle n'essayait même pas de se défendre, de s'expliquer. Elle avait essayé de s'enfuir quand elle avait entendu Hermione... mais maintenant qu'elle était prise, elle restait immobile, au bord des larmes. C'était probablement la première fois qu'on la prenait à violer le règlement. Le jour où Hermione avait été punie pour la première fois, elle aussi avait pleuré. C'était tellement humiliant !

Aussi, quand les pas de Picott résonnèrent dans le rayon voisin, elle murmura sans réfléchir :

- Prenez le livre et cachez-vous derrière les étagères ! Allez !

Minerva la regarda sans comprendre. Hermione lui désigna les étagères d'un geste sec et elle réagit enfin. Au moment ou son dernier pan de robe s'effaçait, Apollon Picott apparaissait.

- Alors ? chuchota-t-il.

- Il n'y a personne, répondit Hermione à voix haute. Je crois bien que nous les avons manqués. Je vais faire un tour pour essayer de trouver à quel livre ils se sont intéressés. Connaissez-vous un autre endroit ou ils seraient susceptibles d'aller ?

Apollon Picott lorgnait des alentours d'un air soupçonneux. Il n'était peut-être pas si idiot que ça, finalement.

- Les cuisines, le parc...

- Le parc ! s'exclama Hermione. Après avoir passé tant de temps parmi les livres, ils ont sans doute eu envie de prendre l'air !

Picott ne semblait pas convaincu.

- Allez donc faire un tour au parc. Je suis sûr que vous en coincerez au moins un.

Toujours pas convaincu.

- On se trouve plus tard ? Dans une situation plus... moins angoissante ?

Un sourire aguicheur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Convaincu !

- Très bien. Je vous tiendrai au courant. Bonne nuit, Miss Grizzly.

Hermione le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le dernier rayon. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la réserve claquait. Soupir. Il s'en était fallu de peu.

- Je vous remercie.

Elle se retourna. Minerva se tenait entre les deux rayons, le livre fermement serré contre sa poitrine. Elle se mordait la lèvre.

- Je... Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Hermione.

- Pourquoi vous...

Elle désigna la direction qu'avait prise Picott d'un signe du menton. Hermione soupira.

- Quand j'étais moi-même élève, je tenais beaucoup au règlement. J'aurai préféré mourir plutôt que d'être renvoyée... La seule idée d'être en retenue me terrorisait. Pourtant, j'en ai eu, des retenues. Il m'arrivait de ne pas respecter les règles, mais c'était toujours parce que je... Disons que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Minerva se tendit. Elle devait sentir venir la question fatale.

- Maintenant, j'espère que vous allez me dire la vérité. Pourquoi lisez-vous ce livre, en pleine nuit, dans la réserve ?

- Heu...

Dire, ne pas dire ? Hermione la vit inspirer courageusement. Et elle répondit :

- C'est une longue histoire. Une longue histoire idiote.

- Je ne répèterai rien du tout, assura Hermione.

- Une histoire qui implique que je vous raconte un peu ma vie.

- J'ai toute la nuit, répondit Hermione en réprimant un bâillement.

Alors la jeune fille posa le livre sur le bord de l'étagère et commença :

- Mon père a grandi dans un petit village de pêcheurs au Nord de l'Ecosse. Ses parents étaient des nobles moldus qui, ruinés, avaient échappé à la honte en se reconvertissant à l'insu de tous. Ils ignoraient l'existence du monde sorcier. Dans leur village, toutes les légendes tournaient autour de la grande maison qui surplombait le village. On la disait hantée. Elle était habitée par une famille bizarre, la famille Lestrange.

- Une famille de sorciers.

- Oui, mais mon père n'en savait rien ! Il jouait secrètement avec la dernière de la fratrie Lestrange, Davina. Si les deux garçons Lestrange méprisaient les pêcheurs, Davina descendait souvent dans le village pour les observer, cachée sous les chariots. Un jour de tempête, alors qu'il venait de fêter ses onze ans, mon père tomba à l'eau, emporté par un filet trop lourd. Davina le vit et sauta à son tour. Malgré les remous, la pluie et le vent très fort, ils parvinrent à regagner la rive. Tout le monde était stupéfait. Le lendemain, les lettres d'admission étaient envoyées aux élèves de Poudlard. Ils en reçurent une tous les deux.

- Votre père est donc un sorcier né-Moldu ?

- Effectivement. Davina avait le même âge que lui. Ses deux frères appartenaient déjà à la maison Serpentard, comme leurs parents avant eux. Il paraît que, quand elle fut expédiée à Gryffondor, il n'y eut presque aucun applaudissement. Mon père fut également envoyé à Gryffondor. Sept ans passèrent, au cours desquels Davina se rapprocha de mon père et s'éloigna de sa famille. Mais elle ne fut jamais reniée. Même lorsqu'elle l'épousa.

- Attendez... Davina Lestrange est votre mère ?

- Une mère inconnue : j'avais neuf mois lorsqu'elle est décédée. Mon père prétend qu'elle est morte de fatigue. Si les Lestrange refusaient de la renier, ils avaient en revanche engagé un procès contre mon père. Ils prétendaient que Davina était de nature fragile, et qu'elle s'était laissée influencée par un manipulateur avare de leur fortune. La Justice magique était, bien évidemment, de leur côté. Ma mère a longtemps secoué la baguette pour que mon père ne finisse pas à Azkaban. Et puis elle est partie.

La jeune fille planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione.

- J'ai un père aimant et une belle-mère adorable, dit-elle. Ce n'est pas la mort de ma mère biologique qui me faisait pleurer la dernière fois, dans les escaliers. C'est... Quand je suis entrée en première année, ici, j'ai aussitôt été la cible des railleries des Serpentards. On me traitait de fille-à-moldu ou d'enfant illégitime. On me faisait des croche-pieds dans les couloirs. Les seuls qui me défendaient étaient Rigel Adams et Adrian Rosier. Petit à petit, ses amis ont arrêté de me harceler. L'an dernier, Adrian et moi sommes sortis ensemble.

Quoi ? Elle avait embrassé Adrian-Rosier-le-futur-Mangemort ?

- Mais il m'a quittée. Nous nous étions envoyé des lettres pendant toutes les vacances et ce premier septembre, il est venu me voir pour me dire... pour me dire que...

Hermione l'encouragea d'un signe de tête, mais la voix de Minerva tremblait sous la pression d'une colère difficilement contenue.

- ...pour me dire qu'il était fiancé à Elisabeth Lestrange ! termina-t-elle enfin.

- Lestrange ? Votre cousine ?

- Il s'est excusé mais je n'en avais rien à faire de ses excuses ! Il voulait qu'on continue à se fréquenter tant qu'elle n'aurait pas atteint ses quinze ans ! Il n'aime pas les Lestrange, il n'aime pas mon cousin Richard, mais il est résigné à épouser cette gamine ! Et il veut me garder comme maîtresse en attendant que la femme de sa vie ait fini de jouer à la poupée ! C'est vraiment...

- Quel âge a-t-elle ?

- Elle a six ans !

Hermione tombait des nues. Elle ignorait que les mariages entre Sangs-pur s'organisaient si tôt.

- Il l'épousera dans onze ans, lorsqu'elle sera majeure. Il n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il n'a pas envie de se marier avec elle, qu'il a parlé de moi à ses parents, qu'il comprend ma déception... Pour avoir une toute petite chance avec Adrian, il faudrait que je renie publiquement mon « moldu de père » et que j'entretienne des relations cordiales avec mes grands-parents Lestrange ! Ces mêmes grands-parents qui ont rendu ma mère dépressive ! Ces mêmes grands-parents qui me considèrent comme la honte de leur descendance ! Vous rendez-vous compte ?

Bien qu'elle s'efforçât de parler correctement en face d'un professeur, la rancune s'imprimait dans chacun de ses mots.

- Pour finir, Adrian a décidé de nouer des amitiés avec les gens les plus douteux de Poudlard. Vous savez, le jour de Noël, quand Jedusor est venu vous parler... Je me suis dit qu'il allait vous embobiner, vous aussi. En ce qui me concerne, j'entretiens des relations cordiales avec lui parce que nous sommes tous deux préfets, mais je sais très bien quel genre de garçon il est. Vous… Vous ne semblez pas dupe. Vous vous méfiez de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Terrain dangereux. Hermione hésita avant de répondre lentement :

- C'est un élève calme et talentueux mais oui, je me méfie de lui.

- Vous avez bien raison. C'est un manipulateur.

- C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé quand je l'ai vu. Je suis assez observatrice, en général.

Minerva sourit, gênée. Et Hermione se rendit compte de quelque chose.

- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous faisiez, en pleine nuit, des recherches sur les potions d'influence.

Le sourire disparut. Finalement, la jeune fille était plus maligne qu'elle en avait l'air.

- Par sur les potions d'influence... Sur les philtres d'amour, avoua-t-elle. Votre conseil était juste. Vous m'aviez dit que venir à votre bureau m'aiderait. En venant, j'ai croisé Adrian, seul. Nous nous sommes disputés. Et j'ai compris que je ne pourrai jamais baisser les bras. Si je le fais, je m'en voudrais tout ma vie. Je resterai célibataire et malheureuse, comme me l'a prédit le professeur Mulot. Et je mérite mieux que ça.

Elle hésita avant de poursuivre :

- J'avais imaginé un plan... Si Adrian n'ose pas affronter sa famille pour moi, c'est parce qu'il ne m'aime pas assez, n'est-ce pas ? Mais moi, je l'aime trop pour l'abandonner. Avec un philtre d'amour, il trouvera le courage de se dresser contre ses parents. Il est fils unique, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse être renié. Je mettrai en avant la part Lestrange de mon ascendance, même si cela me répugne. Alors, ses parents nous laisseront vivre notre relation. Quand le filtre ne fera plus effet, Adrian sera heureux de mon initiative. Il se rendra compte qu'il est bien plus heureux avec moi qu'avec sa promise.

Ses yeux étaient plein d'espoir. Hermione, quant à elle, voyait déjà venir la catastrophe.

- Vous ne devriez pas faire cela.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Minerva avec désespoir.

- C'est très dangereux. Imaginez que votre théorie ne soit pas la bonne. Imaginez que les parents d'Adrian décident de le renier.

- Il pourrait venir chez moi ! Mon père l'accepterait !

- Minerva, réfléchissez un peu ! s'emporta Hermione. Adrian aime ses parents : s'il est chassé de sa famille par votre faute, il vous en voudra terriblement ! Et les parents d'Adrian connaissent leur fils : s'il annonce qu'il veut tout quitter pour vous, ils se poseront des questions ! Dans tous les cas, je doute qu'Adrian vous pardonne de lui avoir fait boire un philtre d'amour ! Il a une fierté !

Minerva baissa piteusement la tête. Hermione reprit d'une voix plus calme :

- J'ai... Quand j'étais à Salem, on m'a raconté une histoire très triste. L'histoire d'une sorcière amoureuse d'un beau moldu, et malheureuse car ce moldu l'ignorait complètement. Elle lui a fait boire un philtre d'amour. Ils ont tous les deux abandonné leur famille et leur nom pour vivre ensemble.

Cette sorcière s'appelait Merope Gaunt !... mais chut.

- Hélas, si elle avait fait son choix de façon consciente, lui ne l'aimait qu'artificiellement... Aussi, quand la sorcière a cessé de préparer le philtre, il s'est rendu compte de la supercherie. Il l'a quitté. Elle est morte de chagrin, reniée par sa famille et par l'homme de sa vie.

Un bruit très léger retentit dans la bibliothèque mais, occupée par son récit, Hermione n'y prêta guère d'attention.

- Vous méritez mieux que de finir célibataire et malheureuse, conclut Hermione. Mais vous méritez également mieux que de finir mourante et isolée.

- Je... Oui. Vous avez raison, c'était une idée stupide.

- Je compte donc sur vous pour l'oublier, ainsi que ce livre.

- Je... Oui.

Elle se tourna vers les étagères et rangea résolument le livre à sa place.

- Notre rencontre restera secrète, conclut Hermione. Mais je compte sur vous pour ne plus avoir de telles idées. Et n'oubliez pas : si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous pouvez venir me voir. En attendant, rentrez vite à votre dortoir et prenez garde, Apollon Picott a peut-être déjà quitté le parc.

- Merci, professeur. Je trouverai une autre solution que ce philtre d'amour. Vous savez, dans cette histoire, c'est Jedusor qui m'énerve le plus. J'ai l'impression qu'Adrian se laisse encore plus influencer par ce manipulateur que par ses parents. Il admire son... préfet alors qu'il n'est rien ! Sans ses amis, Jedusor n'est rien !

Sans ses amis...

- Désolée, professeur. C'est juste que... Enfin...

- Je comprends, répondit doucement Hermione. Mais tu t'en sortiras.

- Merci, professeur. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Minerva.

Tandis que la jeune fille s'éloignait vers la sortie, le regard d'Hermione devint vague. Elle avait tenté d'attraper Jedusor deux fois et avait échoué. Il n'était pas encore temps d'abandonner, mais un changement de stratégie s'imposait. Or une idée venait de germer dans son esprit. Une idée qu'elle devait exploiter sans attendre...

**:::**

Sans bougie, rentrer à ses appartements ne fut guère aisé. Hermione manqua plusieurs fois de tomber dans les escaliers. Heureusement, elle connaissait bien le château et au bout d'une demi-heure d'errance, elle poussa avec épuisement la porte de son bureau. Tous les chandeliers brillaient. Sur le tapis du vestibule se tenaient Bulby et Ezequiel.

- Miss Professeur a réussi ? lança le premier.

- La Señorita avoir gagné ? ajouta le second.

Hermione bâilla.

- Tu es au courant, toi ? demanda-t-elle à Ezequiel.

- Bulby avoir tout expliqué à Ezequiel ! répondit fièrement l'elfe. Y Ezequiel vouloir aider la Señorita ! Alors, la Señorita avoir trouvé ce que chercher ?

- Pas vraiment...

La bouche de Bulby se mit à trembler.

- Bulby est désolé d'avoir réveillé Miss Professeur pour rien... gémit-il.

Alerte, alerte !

- ...mais j'ai d'autres informations ! s'empressa d'ajouter Hermione. J'ai toujours besoin de votre aide, à tous les deux !

- Ezequiel être prêt, Señorita ! s'exclama le premier elfe.

- Bulby veut se rattraper, Miss Professeur, ajouta le second d'une voix résignée.

- Très bien. Alors pouvez-vous me renseignez le plus exactement possible sur les rapports qu'entretiennent les Serpentards de sixième année ?

- Monsieur Rosier et monsieur Adams sont très amis, répondit aussitôt Bulby. Monsieur Avery apprécie monsieur Rosier, mais pas Monsieur Adams car il est de Sang-mêlé. Monsieur Adams n'apprécie que messieurs Rosier, Meery et Jedusor. Monsieur Jedusor est de Sang-mêlé mais personne n'ose se moquer de lui. Il déteste miss Lockhart, qu'il traite de prostituée. Miss Malefoy et miss Black sont très proches. Miss Garrison entretient une relation avec monsieur Avery sur ordre de ses parents, et miss Eireamhon est très jalouse car elle est folle amoureuse de monsieur Avery.

Amoureuse d'Avery ? Eurk !

- Si vous obtenez d'autres informations de ce genre, j'aimerai que vous me les rapportiez, annonça Hermione.

- Quel est le plan de la Miss Professeur ? demanda Bulby.

- Isoler le principal suspect.

Les deux elfes s'entre-regardèrent.

- Ca être très difficile, répondit Ezequiel avec son fort accent. Monsieur Jedusor avoir beaucoup d'autorité et être meneur chez les Serpentards. Comment la Señorita compter s'y prendre ? La Señorita vouloir changer les idées des Serpentards ?

- Oh, ça, je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, répondit Hermione. Mais si les amis de Jedusor se prennent des retenues à sa place, ils risquent de lui en vouloir... de s'en désolidariser...

Hermione se pinça l'arête du nez pour évacuer la culpabilité avant de poursuivre :

- Jedusor est très malin, et très fort. Je renonce à l'attraper, c'est trop difficile et dangereux. En revanche, je peux peut-être prendre les autres sur le fait. Mais pour cela, il faut tout de même que je sache où ils se rendent, et je n'y suis toujours pas parvenue. Alors... Compte tenu que vous êtes petits et discrets...

- La Señorita vouloir que Boulby y Ezequiel suivre Jedusor y sus amigos ? devina Ezequiel.

- Oui, enfin, soyez extrêmement prudents, je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger !

- La Miss Professeur n'a pas de soucis à se faire, assura Bulby.

- Si Boulby y Ezequiel savoir faire le ménage sans qu'on les remarque, alors Boulby y Ezequiel savoir suivre un suspect sans qu'on les repère !

- Bulby et Ezequiel viendront dire à Miss Professeur où se rend l'élève Jedusor avec ses amis.

- Quand Jedusor partir, Boulby y Ezequiel prévenir la Señorita ! Alors Jedusor ne plus constituer de menace por la Señorita, et ne plus être là por prévenir los amigos. Y los amigos être en retenue !

- Merci ! répondit Hermione. Vous êtes formidables !

- Boulby y Ezequiel le savoir déjà, Señorita. Boulby y Ezequiel être les elfes les plus courageux de la cocina !

**:::**

Le lendemain matin, dès qu'Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle, le sentiment d'être observée la saisit désagréablement. Elle l'ignora et s'installa à la table des professeurs, entre un Apollon Picott somnolant - il avait probablement passé une nuit blanche - et une Miranda Bones pensive. Le ciel magique était d'un bleu très clair, glacé. Elle tourna les yeux vers les hautes fenêtres donnant sur le parc. Il faisait plutôt beau et les arbres qui bordaient le lac présentaient timidement leurs petites feuilles à la brise matinale. Le printemps approchait et avec lui, la soirée de Slughorn.

- ... ?

Hermione sortit brutalement de son observation et se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. Apollon Picott. Sa mèche blonde retombait devant ses yeux, lui donnant l'air d'une rockstar ratée.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous... ?

Ou d'une rockstar ayant la gueule de bois.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Il se frotta les yeux et s'éclaircit la gorge avec de reprendre :

- Vous voulez m'accompagner à la soirée d'Horace ? Venir à la soirée... avec moi ?

Hermione était habituée à l'Apollon Picott charmeur ou à l'Apollon Picott fou. Pas à l'Apollon Picott timide qu'elle avait en face des yeux à ce moment-là. Tout en répondant, elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte ; cette impression d'être observée se révélait tenace !

- Oh, vous êtes invité, vous aussi ?

- Heu...

Apparemment, non.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller. Je suis désolée.

- Dommage. Une autre fois, alors, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

- C'est ça.

Ou pas.

Le concierge replongea tristement dans son déjeuner. Armando Dippet, un peu plus loin, fut saisi d'une quinte de toux incontrôlable et laissa échapper un « Mille gargouilles ! » agacé. Miranda Bones se leva, souhaita une bonne journée à tout le monde et partit préparer ses plantes pour le premier cours de la journée. Horace Slughorn entra en trottinant dans la Grande Salle, fit un signe de main jovial à Hermione et salua chaleureusement les élèves de Serpentard. Un seul ne lui répondit pas : Tom Jedusor, dont les yeux était rivés sur Hermione.

L'origine du sentiment d'être observé devint manifeste.

Tom Jedusor n'était pas Lord Voldemort. Tom Jedusor n'était qu'un garçon immature, sans coeur et fortement intéressé par la magie noire, se convainquit-elle. Ses grandes cernes témoignaient d'une nuit blanche, ses cheveux ébouriffés d'un réveil difficile. Il semblait avoir abandonné toute courtoisie de façade et fixait Hermione de façon ostensible, les traits tirés, crispés. Etait-ce de l'inquiétude ? Hermione lui rendit son regard. Il savait. Elle ignorait comment, mais il savait.

Samedi fut animé par le match de Quidditch entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Hermione avait gardé en mémoire les discussions de dortoir rapportées par Bulby : « Monsieur Adams a dit à Monsieur Rosier qu'il devait laisser sa tigresse attraper le Vif d'or s'il voulait vraiment se réconcilier avec elle... » La tigresse en question était sans nulle doute Minerva Macgonagall, qui occupait le poste de Capitaine et d'Attrapeur chez les Gryffondors, tandis que Rosier possédait les mêmes attributions chez les Serpentards.

Ils se serrèrent la main et s'envolèrent au coup de sifflet. Hermione était captivée par la manière dont Minerva évoluait dans les airs. Il lui était difficile de concevoir que cette jeune fille fragile deviendrait le professeur de Métamorphose sévère qu'elle connaissait. Il lui était encore plus difficile de concevoir que ce professeur de Métamorphose, sévère et plein de sagesse, avait failli concocter un philtre d'amour pour conquérir un garçon. Mais justement : ce n'était pas encore un professeur de Métamorphose.

Ce n'était que Minerva Macgonagall, et elle avait seize ans.

Malgré son trouble évident et malgré une équipe de Serpentards déterminée à la mettre hors-jeu, elle parvint à rafler le Vif d'Or sous le nez d'un Rosier éberlué. Gryffondor l'emporta avec un score honorable. Les Serpentards hurlèrent à la tricherie, les Gryffondors hurlèrent de joie et portèrent leurs joueurs sur leurs épaules jusqu'au château. Dans les tribunes des professeurs, Dumbledore glissa des félicitations polies à Slughorn, qui répondit par un grognement déçu.

Le soir même, Armando Dippet vint annoncer à Hermione qu'en raison du nombre croissant d'élèves désirant participer au cours de divination, un nouvel emploi du temps lui serait bientôt attribué. Si le visage du directeur exprimait la confusion, celui d'Hermione se teinta aussitôt de fierté. Sa première mission avait été de s'intégrer à cette époque, en enseignant la seule matière qu'elle ait toujours détesté : la divination. En seulement deux mois, elle avait réussi. Désormais, les élèves l'aimaient autant qu'elle aimait son poste !

La seule ombre au tableau, c'était Jedusor. Elle avait l'impression de le croiser en permanence, dans les couloirs, près de la bibliothèque, à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Même lorsqu'elle décidait de rester dans ses appartements toute la journée, un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre constituait un risque d'apercevoir Jedusor dans le parc, appuyé contre un arbre, les yeux levés vers elle. Car il l'observait. Souvent. Hermione le savait. Bien s'il ne commît plus l'erreur de la fixer clairement, elle sentait son regard contre son front pendant les repas.

Etait-elle allée trop loin ?

La réponse lui parvint le mardi suivant, aux alentours de quinze heures. Confortablement installée derrière son bureau, dans sa salle de classe, Hermione lisait « Rêves d'avenir » par Zethar Alacarte pour se préparer au chapitre sur l'interprétation des rêves. La veille, elle avait introduit cette nouvelle méthode avec les élèves de troisième année. Cela n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. La plupart des élèves prétendant ne pas rêver, Hermione avait été contrainte de s'en inventer pour leur donner matière à travailler.

« J'ai rêvé que... heu... j'étais poursuivie par un rocher qui parlait. Non, bien sûr que non, Wendy, le rocher n'est pas symbole de mort. Je t'ai dit non ! Bon, attendez, je vais en trouver un autre... »

Dans un léger crissement, l'échelle descendit à l'étage inférieur. Gallina Malefoy et Walburga Black furent les premières à émerger dans la classe. Elles saluèrent poliment le professeur et allèrent s'asseoir à leurs places habituelles. Alors que les autres élèves arrivaient au compte-goutte, Hermione rangea son livre dans sa bibliothèque et termina son thé posé sur l'étagère. Quand elle se retourna, elle découvrit avec étonnement Marius Avery debout devant son bureau, les mains négligemment rangées dans les poches de sa cape.

- Bonjour, Madame, dit-il. L'un de mes amis voudrait participer au cours. Est-ce possible ?

Hermione leva les yeux vers le fond de la classe. Près du haut de l'échelle, appuyé contre le mur, se tenait Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Elle était bel et bien allée trop loin.


	6. Une attention malvenue

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

**CHAPITRE 6**

Une attention malvenue

Jedusor se révéla être un élève discret. N'ayant pas de binôme, il travaillait seul au fond de la salle, le livre d'Avery ouvert sur un coin de la table, sa plume fermement serrée entre ses doigts. Depuis une dizaine de minutes, il n'écrivait plus ; il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Assise à son bureau, les jambes croisées et la frange dans les yeux, Hermione se tordait méchamment les doigts. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à se lever ? Quand un élève hésitait sur une interprétation, elle devait l'aider. C'était son rôle. Son travail.

Etrangement, face à Tom Jedusor, l'horreur n'était plus le sentiment qui dominait le coeur d'Hermione. Non, ce n'était plus la peur qui la maintenait accrochée à sa place, la faisait trembler et la privait de ses moyens. Elle était, au final, parvenue à faire la différence entre l'étrange préfet de sixième année et le monstre qu'il deviendrait. En conclusion, Hermione avait plus peur du monstre que du préfet... et paradoxalement, se méfiait davantage du préfet que du monstre.

A l'aube du vingt-et-unième siècle, Lord Voldemort disposerait de nombreuses connaissances et ressources pour diriger ses projets. Ici, en 1942, Tom Jedusor n'avait rien. Quels armes pouvait-il utiliser afin de compenser ce manque ?

Ne pas connaître la réponse à cette question troublait Hermione, mais elle était surtout intriguée, vigilante et en colère. C'était justement ce dernier sentiment qui la maintenait accrochée à sa place. Elle était en colère contre Jedusor, qui faisait semblant d'être inoffensif. Jedusor, qui faisait semblant d'être honnête. Jedusor, qui faisait semblant d'être normal ! La sonnerie de seize heures retentit sans qu'elle n'ait quitté sa place. Devant l'absence de réaction du professeur, les élèves hésitèrent à ranger leurs affaires ; Hermione dû hocher la tête pour entendre les livres claquer.

Elle n'avait eu que deux interactions avec les élèves : les rêves de Jane Garrison, la jeune fille rousse au serre-tête noir, révélaient la naissance prochaine d'un petit garçon dans sa famille et ceux de Walburga Black parlaient d'une amourette sans lendemain. Rien d'intéressant. Hermione souffla. Le cours était enfin terminé.

Etait-elle condamnée à vivre la même scène chaque mardi ? Tandis que les élèves la saluaient et descendaient l'échelle un à un, elle cherchait une occupation qui lui éviterait d'avoir à lever les yeux. Son regard tomba sur son badge d'entrée, rangé à côté de l'encrier. Il captait la lumière du soleil et la renvoyait contre le mur, formant une tâche brillante. Hermione se souvint du sortilège d'Appartenance qu'elle était sensée lancer. Elle n'avait pas trouvé de solution et à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas vraiment cherché ; le badge avait été le cadet de ses soucis... jusqu'à présent.

Elle avait tellement envie de sortir du château. Il y avait une sortie organisée à Pré-au-Lard pour les élèves : les grandes portes leur seraient ouvertes ; même privée de badge, Hermione pourrait sortir et revenir. Elle pourrait se changer les idées. Elle pourrait dépenser le fruit de son salaire en vêtements dignes de ce nom et mettre de côté ceux que lui avait apportés Bulby. Mais justement, elle serait hors du château et l'idée de croiser Jedusor dans une ruelle sombre la faisait grimacer. La solution aurait été de rester collée aux autres professeurs toute la journée... ce qui ne présentait pas grand intérêt. Autant rester au château.

Elle entendit Avery réclamer son livre et jeta un coup d'œil prudent vers le fond de la classe. Il s'engagea sur l'échelle à la suite de Rosier.

Jedusor était toujours là, assis, ses affaires étalées sur la table.

Mais que faisait-il ? Le sang d'Hermione se glaça. Il n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de rester jusqu'à l'arrivée des élèves de septième année ? Il risquait d'attendre longtemps. Les élèves de septième année s'entraînaient toute la journée aux épreuves orales des Aspics dans la Grande Salle. A bien y songer... Il était préfet. Il était forcément au courant. Hermione réfréna la peur qui menaçait de la submerger à nouveau et se secoua. Jedusor n'était pas Voldemort. Jedusor n'était qu'un élève. Un élève qui n'avait jamais fait de mal à aucun professeur.

Hermione avait toujours eu du sang-froid ; ce n'était pas l'heure de l'oublier. Elle avait affronté plus dangereux qu'un élève mesquin ! Elle avait affronté un loup-garou. Elle avait affronté Bellatrix. Elle avait affronté le grand Horcruxe de Lord Voldemort, Nagini, avec un Harry blessé dans les bras. A cette pensée, son assurance revint : ce n'était pas ce pâle croquis de mage noir qui allait la faire hurler de terreur. Elle était professeur ; elle était dans sa salle de classe. Jedusor ne pouvait rien lui faire. Ce n'était qu'un élève.

La trappe retomba sur l'échelle.

Jedusor était toujours à sa place.

- Vous avez des questions à propos du cours ? demanda Hermione de sa voix la plus convaincante.

- Quelques-unes, répondit Jedusor.

Il parlait d'une voix calme, presque douce. Hermione l'entendit se lever et s'approcher. Quand il arriva à son niveau, elle se força à lever la tête. Jedusor la regarda droit dans les yeux et posa son parchemin sur le bureau avec une détermination presque intimidante.

- Je fais souvent le même rêve, mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'interpréter, dit-il. Vous sembliez occupée, alors j'ai préféré venir vous voir à la fin du cours plutôt que de vous interrompre en levant la main.

- C'est attentionné, je vous remercie, répondit spontanément Hermione.

Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue quelques mois en arrière, au Ministère de la Justice Magique, devant les pimbêches qui lui servaient de collègues : « Vous sembliez concentrée sur votre dossier, alors nous avons préféré ne pas vous déranger pour vous dire que le patron voulait vous voir au plus vite dans son bureau... Combien de temps ? Oh, une heure environ, et après, nous avons oublié de vous transmettre le message... » « Ce n'est pas grave, Greta, j'y vais tout de suite ! » On lui jouait un mauvais tour et elle remerciait son tortionnaire. C'était du sado-masochisme.

Hermione baissa les yeux vers le parchemin où son élève avait gribouillé quelque chose. Et le constat vint de lui-même. Jedusor était doué, intelligent, malin, charismatique, et cetera, mais il était vraiment mauvais en dessin.

- C'est...

- Une chambre, avec des faucons perchés sur les meubles.

On aurait dit un camion avec des tags sur les vitres.

- Les faucons sont des représentations de nos ennemis mortels, commença Jedusor. Mais la chambre... Ce n'est pas indiqué dans le livre.

Hermione se félicita d'avoir imité Arnold en achetant le fameux « Guide du sorcier prévoyant » de Iona Paportoy, qui complétait admirablement le « Lexique des images et symboles mystiques » de Chryse Talboule. Les pièces de la maison y étaient notamment évoquées comme symboles forts des rêves prémonitoires.

- La chambre symbolise l'esprit, répondit-elle.

- Mais comment mes ennemis mortels pourraient se trouver dans mon esprit ?

- Les ennemis mortels ne sont pas nécessairement des personnes, il peut s'agir... de... d'idées qui sont en vous.

Par exemple, l'idée de devenir Lord Voldemort est l'équivalent d'un gros faucon carnivore.

- Que fait ce faucon, là ? demanda-t-elle soudainement pour changer de sujet.

- Il mange de la crème glacée.

Logique.

- J'ai regardé, pour la crème glacée, continua Jedusor. C'est ce que l'on veut conserver. Et le balai posé contre le mur symbolise la réflexion, la découverte d'une nouvelle part de soi-même.

- Heu... Eh bien, veillez à ce que les pensées dangereuses ne fassent pas disparaître trop vite ce que vous voudriez conserver... Mais bon, cela semble être un rêve plutôt positif, dans l'ensemble...

- Malgré les ennemis mortels qui envahissent ma chambre ?

- Vous en avez conscience, c'est déjà ça de gagné.

Jedusor fronça les sourcils.

Silence.

Hermione s'apprêtait à lui proposer de partir quand il reprit :

- Il y a autre chose... mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment important.

Sans doute pas.

- Je vous en prie, allez-y, répondit Hermione.

Sado-masochiste !

- Ce rêve... Enfin, cette chambre... C'est celle que j'avais à l'orphelinat avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Maintenant, comme je n'y suis plus toute l'année, on m'a changé de chambre, mais dans mes rêves, c'est toujours cette chambre-là qui apparaît. Est-ce que cela pourrait avoir une signification quelconque ?

- Cela signifie peut-être que les faucons... enfin vos pensées dangereuses... sont apparues quand vous étiez enfant... Peut-être que si vous réglez certains problèmes, elles disparaîtront...

- Dans un orphelinat, c'est difficile de régler ses problèmes. Les adultes sont trop occupés à gérer l'ensemble des enfants pour s'occuper d'un seul enfant qui irait mal.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche... et la referma. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de cela ? Elle savait qu'il avait grandi en orphelinat. Elle savait qu'on ne s'était pas occupé de lui. Mais ce n'était pas son problème. Ce n'était pas pour lui qu'elle était revenue un demi-siècle en arrière !

- Vous n'aviez pas d'amis, à l'orphelinat ?

- Si, au début, mais ils finissaient tous par me tourner le dos. Ils n'aimaient pas mes plaisanteries.

Si le coup de la caverne aux Horcruxes était une plaisanterie, on les comprend.

- J'étais malheureux là-bas. A Poudlard, je me sens vraiment à ma place.

- C'est… C'est bien.

- Que pensez-vous de Poudlard ? demanda enfin Jedusor. Il est rare qu'une personne n'y ayant pas étudié soit engagée en tant que professeur.

- C'est une belle école. Ses professeurs sont compétents et ses élèves... variés.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- Je pense comprendre ce que vous voulez dire par « variés ». D'une maison à l'autre, les tempéraments changent...

- Oui, c'est ça.

Jedusor s'apprêtait apparemment à dire quelque chose mais Hermione fut plus rapide.

- Je vais devoir vous laisser, lança-t-elle. J'ai des devoirs sur table à corriger pour demain.

- D'accord. Je vous souhaite soirée, professeur Grizzly.

- Bonne soirée à vous aussi.

- Et à la semaine prochaine. J'ai l'intention de m'inscrire en divination.

Hermione le regarda appeler l'échelle avec un profond sentiment d'impuissance. Sa pire crainte venait de passer du domaine de l'imaginaire à la réalité.

**:::**

Les BUSES approchaient et les élèves de cinquième année n'avaient jamais été aussi dissipés. Hermione ne cessait de trouver des livres de métamorphose, de sortilèges ou de potions sur leurs genoux pendant les cours. Désormais, elle enlevait des points à ceux qu'elle prenait en flagrant délit, mais cela ne suffisait pas à la faire détester ; il était fréquent qu'on vienne lui demander son avis sur les résultats aux BUSES en question. Depuis son incroyable prédiction concernant le mariage de Noctea Malefoy, la confiance placée en elle par quelques élèves superstitieux était restée intacte.

Le weekend arriva à une vitesse consternante. D'ordinaire, le samedi matin, la Grande Salle était plongée dans le calme. Les élèves arrivaient à leur rythme, sans leur sac, les cheveux ébouriffés. Les joueurs de Quidditch étaient les plus matinaux : ils venaient directement avec leur balai et, après un petit déjeuner copieux, filaient vers le terrain. Ce samedi-là, Hermione fut donc étonnée de voir la moitié de l'école débarquer en courant à l'heure du petit déjeuner, parfaitement éveillée, bavardant avec entrain. Et la mémoire lui revint : c'était le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Pour l'occasion, les plus fiers Sang-Purs fiers avaient abandonné leur uniforme au profit d'une tenue plus originale. Walburga Black portait un grand chapeau rond surmonté d'une loutre empaillée, Gallina Malefoy arborait une robe bouffante et une multitudes de colliers scintillants et les garçons qui les accompagnaient étaient vêtus de justaucorps noirs, verts ou dorés. Lorsque Marius Avery se retourna, le regard d'Hermione tomba spontanément sur le creux de sa fesse droite où le bas troué dévoilait un petit bout de caleçon à coeurs. Elle manqua de s'étrangler avec son jus d'orange.

En fait, parmi les Serpentards de sixième année, seuls Rigel Adams, Isolde Eireamhon et Tom Jedusor avaient gardé leurs modestes habits quotidiens. Les deux premiers semblaient s'être volontairement isolés au bout de la table et le dernier mangeait en silence, pensif.

Il tourna ses yeux noirs vers Hermione.

Qui baissa aussitôt les siens. Jedusor n'avait pas besoin de penser qu'elle l'espionnait. En fait, il devait déjà le penser ; disons plutôt qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir confirmation. Hermione se resservit du jus d'orange. Une longue et angoissante minute s'écoula.

Elle releva lentement la tête.

Jedusor l'observait toujours, une lueur indéchiffrable au fond des pupilles. Hermione fit semblant d'embrasser toute la salle du regard, s'attardant sur Minerva Macgonagall et Arnold Bondupois pour faire bonne mesure. Puis elle avala son verre de jus d'orange d'un trait.

Un coup d'oeil vers Jedusor lui apprit qu'il s'était enfin désintéressé d'elle.

Le jeune homme triait ses céréales avec une délicatesse presque gênante. Il caressa sa lèvre inférieure avec le bout de la cuillère - un geste qui aurait paru obscène s'il avait été effectué par quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Jedusor avait des traits nobles qui pardonnaient ce genre de geste.

Il releva brutalement les yeux, croisa le regard d'Hermione et lui adressa un sourire triomphant. Celle-ci rougit et détourna la tête. Que cherchait-il, au juste ? Si ce pervers avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie, il s'y prenait très bien.

**:::**

Hermione passa quelques heures dans la bibliothèque silencieuse et, aux douze coups de midi, déjeuna seule dans ses appartements. Les couloirs de Poudlard, d'ordinaire si animés le samedi après-midi, se révélèrent déserts. Elle décida d'en profiter pour se promener tranquillement dans les lieux qu'elle avait jadis foulés en tant qu'élève, avec toute la nostalgie qui accompagnait cette époque. Mais c'était bien mal connaître Horace Slughorn qui, dès qu'il l'aperçut au détour d'un corridor, l'invita à prendre le thé.

- Il est presque quatre heures, vous devez avoir faim ! J'ai justement préparé du cake aux myrtilles, affirma-t-il d'une voix déçue devant le refus d'Hermione.

Et il n'était pas le directeur de la maison Serpentard pour rien. Hermione râla, s'excusa, se justifia et finit par lui emboîter le pas en maudissant son air réjoui avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde. Car elle avait besoin de compagnie. Se promener seule dans les couloirs n'avait pas que du bon. Ron essayait sans cesse de s'insinuer dans ses pensées. Ces quelques mois l'avaient soulagée, mais malgré son poste, malgré Tom, malgré tous ses problèmes, il lui manquait encore. Hermione entra dans le bureau de Slughorn... et stoppa net.

Sur la petite table ronde qui bordait la fenêtre, quatre tasses avoisinaient une grosse théière argentée et le plat contenant le cake aux myrtilles trônait avec fierté entre les assiettes en porcelaine. Trois élèves étaient installés sur les chaises en osier du professeur : Connor Wilmoor, Wendy Wardrobe et Tom Jedusor. Ce dernier adressa un signe de tête poli à Hermione. Que faisait-il ici ? Il aurait dû être à Pré-au-Lard avec ses amis ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas sorti prendre l'air, pour une fois ?

Hermione contint un sursaut et se racla la gorge, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire.

- Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous ! l'enjoignit Slughorn en prenant une tasse supplémentaire dans un placard suspendu.

Hermione tira la chaise à gauche de Wendy et attendit, les yeux accrochés à son collègue.

- Voilà ! grogna Slughorn en revenant vers eux, une tasse dans la main droite et un couteau dans la main gauche. Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Apollon devait nous rejoindre mais je suppose qu'il est toujours occupé à chasser Peeves du couloir des enchantements.

- Vous savez qui est Peeves ? demanda Connor à Hermione.

- Non, mentit-elle d'un air faussement intéressé. Qui est-ce ?

- Un esprit frappeur, répondit Jedusor.

- Ne l'avez-vous jamais croisé, en deux mois d'enseignement ? s'exclama Slughorn en servant le thé. Ma chère, vous êtes fichtrement chanceuse ! Peeves est la pire chose qui ne soit jamais arrivée à ce château ! Il semble avoir pour objectif d'embêter toute personne y résidant. Et les heures supplémentaires ne l'effraient pas !

- Lors de l'ouverture du tournoi de Quidditch, il avait mis des serpents dans toutes les tribunes, confia Wendy.

- Et les filles n'arrêtaient pas de crier, elles avaient vraiment très peur, ajouta Connor.

- Les garçons aussi, ils avaient peur ! s'offusqua Wendy.

Slughorn reposa la théière et agita la main, comme pour chasser une mouche.

- Du calme, les enfants, grogna-t-il dans un toussotement. Miss Grizzly, je suppose que vous vous souvenez de Tom ? Et Connor assiste à vos cours ?...

- Wendy également, intervint Hermione.

- A la bonne heure, nous nous connaissons tous !

Il entreprit le découpage minutieux de son cake aux myrtilles.

- Vous êtes-vous enfin décidé à me donner une réponse positive concernant votre invitation à ma petite soirée ? lança-t-il d'un ton jovial. Tom a déjà accepté, lui.

Le concerné hocha la tête et Slughorn lui demanda :

- Avez-vous trouvé une cavalière, Tom ?

- Je viendrai avec Gallina Malefoy, monsieur.

- Bon choix, très bon choix, elle est très jolie, commenta Slughorn.

Connor et Wendy échangèrent un regard dégoûté et Hermione se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. C'était de bonne guerre.

- Vous savez, Tom est un excellent élève, poursuivit-il. A tel point que, même s'il n'est pas de Sang-Pur, les Malefoy s'intéressent à lui ! N'est-ce pas, Tom ? Ils l'ont invité à dîner l'été dernier. C'est moi qui leur ait dit où le trouver ; Je connais bien monsieur Malefoy, nous avons fait nos études ensemble à Serpentard. Aujourd'hui, il travaille au Ministère et entretient des relations avec des sorciers très haut placés.

Il entama sa part de cake. C'était le signal de départ : Jedusor en découpa un bout avec sa cuillère ; Connor et Wendy commencèrent à piocher les myrtilles une par une, sans toucher au gâteau.

- D'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense, vous seriez sans doute plus à l'aise avec un cavalier, Hermione, décida alors Slughorn. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il enchaînait :

- Pour revenir à Tom : il représente toutes les valeurs de Serpentard. Il n'est pas nécessairement de Sang-Pur, mais il a des valeurs traditionnelles, une grande intelligence et suffisamment d'ambition pour intéresser les familles les plus influentes de Grande Bretagne. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit...

- Vous n'avez pas d'avis sur le sujet, devina Slughorn. J'oubliais ! Vous n'avez pas été élève ici. Nos maisons sont inconnues à vos yeux !... Connor, Wendy, vous qui êtes à Gryffondor, trouvez-vous que Tom Jedusor représente les valeurs de Serpentard ?

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard.

- Sans aucun doute, monsieur, répondit Connor en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'intéressé.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Jedusor.

- Oui, vraiment, aucun doute là-dessus, renchérit Wendy.

- Mais alors, vraiment, vraiment aucun doute ! insista Connor. Aucun !

- Aucun.

- Je le savais ! s'exclama Slughorn.

Il se tourna vers Hermione.

- Vous l'ignorez probablement, mais Connor et Wendy sont de vraies merveilles dans mes cours, dit-il. Ils réussissent des potions en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour les faire selon le manuel ; c'est tout simplement impressionnant !

Connor saisit sa part de cake, désormais dépourvue de myrtilles, et l'enfourna d'un coup. Wendy fut soudain captivée par ce qu'il se passait dans le parc. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi adoptaient-ils cet étrange comportement lorsque Slughorn vantait leurs talents ? Etaient-ils gênés ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait gêner deux élèves à ce point ?... Souffraient-ils du syndrome de l'imposteur ? Oui, c'était sans doute cela. Et comme Hermione s'était octroyée la réputation d'une grande voyante, ils craignaient que son troisième oeil ne lui révèle la supercherie.

Hermione avait toujours impressionné Harry et Ron par ses talents d'observation et de déduction. Ce n'était pas son troisième oeil qui lui permettait de déceler les indices ; c'étaient les deux premiers, qui fonctionnaient très bien !

- Je ne suis pas étonnée, répondit-elle. Le moins qu'on puisse dire de Connor et Wendy, c'est qu'ils sont... malins.

Les Gryffondors abordèrent aussitôt une expression inquiète. Hermione avait vu juste. Quelques années plus tôt, elle les aurait dénoncés avec toute la colère qu'elle nourrissait à l'égard des tricheurs. Mais elle avait mûri. Un clin d'oeil plus tard, le soulagement se peignait sur les visages des jeunes élèves. Ils remercièrent Hermione du regard avec un semblant de honte et se penchèrent sagement vers leur assiette. Celle de Connor était vide, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le professeur Slughorn. Il coupa aussitôt une nouvelle part de cake aux myrtilles.

- Mon garçon, vous semblez affamé ! dit-il en resservant Connor. N'hésitez pas à demander !

- Non merci, professeur, je...

- Taratata, vous êtes trop maigre pour ne prendre qu'une part !

Connor se tut et regarda Slughorn déposer la part dans son assiette, avant de se resservir copieusement. Hermione connaissait désormais l'origine de sa bedaine.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allée à Pré-au-Lard, Horace ? demanda Hermione.

- Je suis assez fatigué, ces temps-ci, répondit Slughorn. Je laisse à Albus et Miranda le soin de gérer quelques élèves turbulents qui vont revenir en courant au château, poursuivis par des commerçants furieux et des Beuglantes explosives.

- Oh... Il y a souvent des problèmes lors des sorties ?

- De temps en temps. Pas à chaque fois, Merlin merci !

Il prit une bouchée de cake et poursuivit :

- Quand j'étais élève, en revanche, je n'aurai raté en aucune façon la moindre sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! Tom, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son élève préféré, il est vraiment triste que la directrice de votre orphelinat refuse de signer votre autorisation.

Voilà pourquoi il ne se promenait pas dans Pré-au-Lard avec ses amis.

- Connor, Wendy, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas non plus sortis ? demanda Hermione.

Elle en avait assez d'entendre parler de Jedusor.

- Connor et moi avons une retenue à dix-sept heures avec le professeur Bones, répondit Wendy. Elle nous a interdit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard.

- Pour quelle raison avez-vous une retenue ?

- Oh, pour... pour rien.

Ils ont triché ! Et quelqu'un les a pris la main dans le sac !

- Connor et Wendy se sont battus contre quelques élèves de ma maison ! répondit le professeur Slughorn en agitant vers les Gryffondors son index boudiné. Le professeur Bones les a tous envoyé en retenue. C'est mal ! C'est très mal !

Il appuya ses propos d'un sourire complice et d'une gorgée de thé.

- Cependant, ajouta-t-il, Wendy en a profité pour nous montrer son indéniable créativité en matière de sortilèges. Cette jeune fille a de l'avenir !

Tandis que la concernée levait fièrement le menton dans une valse de cheveux roux, Hermione croisa le regard de Jedusor. Un regard sombre, froid. Le même regard qu'il avait quand elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Que pouvait-il se passer dans sa tête pour qu'un tel malaise se reflète à travers ses pupilles ?

Le dessin représentant la chambre envahie par les faucons lui revint en mémoire.

Depuis le début de son voyage, toutes les règles qu'elle croyait inébranlables se bousculaient, disparaissaient, étaient remplacées. Occuper le poste de professeur de divination lui avait apporté un nouveau regard sur le monde qui l'entourait. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien savoir ; et ça, c'était bien plus effrayant que Tom Jedusor.

**:::**

En réalité, beaucoup de choses effrayaient Hermione dans les années 1940.

D'abord, il y avait la réalisation des prédictions qu'elle faisait pendant ses cours ; au mariage de Noctea Malefoy avait succédé la naissance d'un enfant illégitime dans la famille Garrison, provoquant beaucoup d'émois dans la bonne société Sang-Pur. Ensuite, il y avait Tom Jedusor, cet élève étrange et manipulateur qui manigançait dans l'ombre ; Il semblait observer Hermione autant qu'elle l'observait. Et pour finir, il y avait tous ces elfes, qui entraient et sortaient de ses appartements à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit - généralement quand elle dormait et ne s'attendait absolument pas à les recevoir.

- !

- !

Hermione se redressa en tremblant comme une feuille, le coeur battant la chamade, et s'empressa d'allumer la bougie sur sa table de chevet. Il faisait nuit noire. Ses draps étant tombés, elle grelottait et attrapa sa robe de chambre sur le dossier du fauteuil. Puis elle se pencha au-dessus du parquet. Quelque chose y était emprisonné, et cette chose se débattait. Hermione avait déjà vécu cette scène. Elle tendit une main prudente vers la forme agitée, tira courageusement le bout du drap et attendit qu'il ait fini de tomber en tourbillons sur le sol pour faire face à son invité. Un elfe.

Ou plutôt : _une_ elfe. Qui la fixait avec colère.

- Bon...jour, commença Hermione d'une voix hésitante. Tu...

- Je suis Fania, Miss Professeur.

- Enchantée, Fania... poursuivit Hermione. Je suppose que tu faisais le ménage ?

- Oui, Miss Professeur.

- Pourquoi n'est-ce pas Bulby qui s'en charge ?

- Bulby et Ezequiel sont occupés à remplir une mission de la plus haute importance. Ils ont dit à Fania qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Ils l'ont chassé de sa salle et l'ont envoyée au ménage !

Elle n'avait pas l'air franchement contente.

- Comment cela, de ta salle ? Veux-tu m'expliquer ?

- Bulby et Ezequiel sont arrivés dans la salle où Fania lit quand elle a terminé son travail, répondit-elle. Ils lui ont dit qu'ils avaient une mission de la plus haute importance à remplir et qu'elle devait partir tout de suite. Ezequiel a ajouté que Fania ne devait pas s'ennuyer, qu'elle devait aller faire le ménage dans la chambre la Miss Professeur Hermione Grizzly et ne pas la réveiller.

Un sourire légèrement mesquin étira ses lèvres fines.

- Fania est désolée d'avoir réveillé la Miss Professeur...

Dans ce cas, elle le cachait très bien. Mais Hermione ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet ; autre chose l'intéressait :

- Tu m'as dit que tu lisais ?

- Fania lit beaucoup pendant son temps libre, Miss Professeur.

- Et tu aimes cela ?

- Oui, Miss Professeur. Il y a de nombreux livres dans la salle Va-et-Vient et c'est un endroit très tranquille, la plupart du temps.

La salle Va-et-Vient... Ou la Salle sur Demande. Mais bien sûr !

- Bulby et Ezequiel avaient un travail à faire dans cette salle ?

- C'est ce qu'ils prétendaient, Miss Professeur.

- Quand tu dis qu'elle est calme « la plupart du temps », tu veux dire qu'il y parfois du monde dans cette salle ? Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il y avait des élèves de Serpentard, ce soir, dans cette salle ?

Fania plissa ses grands yeux ronds avant de répondre :

- Oui, Miss Professeur. Et Fania se demande comment la Miss Professeur l'a deviné si rapidement.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Lui dire, ne pas lui dire ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, le risque était grand. Soit elle disait la vérité et craignait que Fania ne répète son secret à la mauvaise personne, soit elle se taisait et craignait que Fania partage ses soupçons avec la mauvaise personne. D'abord Ezequiel, maintenant Fania... Bientôt, tous les elfes de Poudlard auraient eu vent de son enquête. Hermione bâilla. Encore une nuit perdue. La fatigue et le surmenage finiraient par avoir raison de sa détermination.

- Tu sembles bien connaître Bulby et Ezequiel.

- Oui, Miss Professeur. Ce sont des amis.

- Que dirais-tu de les attendre avec moi ? Il y a des chances qu'ils viennent me voir bientôt. Et alors on verra ce que l'on fait. D'accord ?

- Fania est d'accord.

**:::**

Comme Hermione l'avait prédit - sans mauvaise blague - Bulby et Ezequiel ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition.

- Miss Professeur ! Nous avons réussi !

- Es a mí quien lo digo !

- Doucement, doucement, les calma Hermione. Ne dites rien, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

Ezequiel se renfrogna. Hermione l'ignora ; elle désigna Fania de la main droite et poursuivit :

- J'ai discuté avec Fania qui faisait le ménage dans ma cham...

- Bulby être désolé, Miss Professeur ! s'exclama aussitôt Bulby d'un air effrayé. Bulby sait que c'est à lui de faire le ménage dans la chambre de Miss Professeur ! Mais Bulby n'a pas encore trouvé comment espionner les suspects et faire le ménage en même temps ! Pour faire bonne mesure, Bulby va aller s'évacuer par les toilettes !

- NON ! s'écria Hermione.

Deux voix d'elfes retentirent en même temps que la sienne. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Bulby était à terre, coincé par les forces combinées d'Ezequiel et de Fania, qui lui tenaient les bras avec fermeté.

- Tu ne pas bouger, loco ! ordonna Ezequiel.

Le visage écrasé contre le parquet, Bulby essaya de dire quelque chose, mais Hermione ne perçut qu'un vague ensemble de gémissements et de grognements incompréhensibles.

- Lâchez-le, je crois qu'il veut dire quelque chose, intervint Hermione.

Ezequiel et Fania s'écartèrent prudemment et Bulby dit aussitôt :

- Bulby est désolé d'embêter la Miss Professeur, Bulby est vraiment incompétent, Bulby est vraiment désolé !

- Mais non, tu es très compétent ! Tu restes parmi nous ?

- Oui, Miss Professeur.

- Bien, alors... Bulby, Ezequiel, vous connaissez Fania ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

- Et... Vous avez une idée ?

Bulby sembla perdu mais Ezequiel, plus perspicace, répondit aussitôt :

- Fania être digne de confiance, Señorita. Fania ne pas aimer Serpentard.

- Il n'y a aucun problème avec Serpentard ! protesta-t-elle.

- Fania nous a dit dans les cuisines que les élèves de Serpentard étaient de grossiers individus qui méritaient le bûcher, ajouta Bulby.

La concernée rougit jusqu'au bout des oreilles.

- C'est très bien, répondit Hermione. Fania, je ne répéterai à personne ce que tu as dit. Et tu as un peu raison. Je les soupçonne de tremper dans la magie noire.

- Oui, oui, et la Señorita avait raison ! dit aussitôt Ezequiel. Dans la salle Va-et-Vient...

- Commencez par le début, l'interrompit Hermione.

Bulby enchaîna aussitôt :

- Ce soir, l'élève Jedusor a quitté le dortoir en compagnie d'autres Serpentards. Bulby et Ezequiel les ont suivi jusqu'au septième étage. Ils ont réclamé la salle Va-et-Vient. Bulby et Ezequiel savent comment fonctionne la salle ; ils ont pu les suivre. Les suspects se donnent rendez-vous dans la Bibliothèque Oubliée. C'est une structure très connue par les elfes de maison ! Bulby et Ezequiel ont voulu se cacher sous les meubles, et c'est là qu'ils ont trouvé Fania. Elle lisait un livre.

- Un grimoire de médicomagie élémentaire, précisa Fania, écrit par...

- El maestro Jedusor, coupa Ezequiel d'une voix forte, s'être installé sur le fauteuil rouge. El maestro Rosier avoir parlé en premier. Il avoir demandé quel était le problème avec la Señorita Grizzly.

Hermione tiqua. Bulby ne lui avait jamais rapporté de propos la concernant quand il espionnait les dortoirs. Elle se sentit soudain à la fois excitée et angoissée.

- Ils disaient que la Miss Professeur Hermione Grizzly observait tout le temps l'élève Jedusor, reprit Bulby. Ils disaient qu'elle était très gênée quand l'élève Jedusor était à proximité, qu'elle le regardait mais détournait la tête dès qu'il la regardait à son tour, qu'elle l'évitait mais semblait vouloir le suivre. Ils disaient que la Miss Professeur Hermione Grizzly était bizarre.

- Mais qu'en pensent-ils ? Je veux dire...

- Los maestros Rosier y Avery avoir conclu que la Señorita Grizzly être amoureuse de Tom Jedusor, termina Ezequiel. Tom Jedusor penser que ça être une réponse trop facile, mais los otros maestros en être persuadés, sûrs, certains !

Hermione se figea, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds.

- Ils pensent que je suis amoureuse de Jedusor ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Sí, Señorita.

- Nom d'un... mais ils sont complètement idiots !

- Pas tant que ça, intervint Fania d'une petite voix.

Les trois autres occupants de la pièce se tournèrent vers elle d'un seul mouvement.

- Si vous avez le comportement dont ils parlent, c'est logique qu'ils le pensent, poursuivit-elle.

- Tu as peut-être raison, admit Hermione. Je crois que je gagnerai en rationalité quand j'aurai dépassé le choc. Continue, Ezequiel.

- El maestro Jedusor a ensuite demandé à los otros maestros si eux avoir fait des recherches. El maestro Rosier avoir répondu qu'il avoir entendu parler d'un sort interdit mais très puissant.

- Est-ce qu'il a dit son nom ?

- Il avoir parlé de... flamme bleue.

Hermione acquiesça lentement tandis qu'une douleur enseigne palpitait dans sa poitrine. La flamme bleue. Ce n'était probablement pas le nom savant du sortilège, mais elle savait de quoi les Serpentards parlaient. Elle le savait pour en avoir été victime au Département des Mystères.

- Et ensuite ? lança-t-elle d'une voix plus faible.

- El maestro Avery avoir proposé de s'entraîner sur les hiboux de la volière. El maestro Jedusor avoir refusé car ce plan être trop risqué.

Encore heureux.

- Miss Professeur, murmura Bulby. Ces élèves sont dangereux.

- Oui, je m'en rends compte, répondit-elle.

Mais Bulby semblait vouloir en dire davantage.

- Ces élèves sont dangereux, répéta-t-il.

- Oui, Bulby, je sais.

- Il faudrait peut-être arrêter ? dit-il alors. Avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à la Miss Professeur... La Miss Professeur prend beaucoup de risques !

Il semblait réellement inquiet.

- Un poco de courage, Boulby ! râla Ezequiel.

- Mais Bulby est courageux ! se défendit l'interpellé. Mais Bulby ne veut pas que la Miss Professeur se fasse attaquer alors qu'elle ne peut pas se défendre !

A ce moment-là, Hermione aurait dû réagir. Pourquoi Bulby prétendait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défendre ? Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle ne remarqua pas cet étrange bout de phrase. Elle faillit passer à côté d'une révélation importante, dont l'ignorance aurait changé le cours de son histoire.

Mais fort heureusement, Hermione n'était pas seule dans la pièce. Fania rétorqua aussitôt :

- Miss Professeur est, justement, un professeur, Bulby ! Miss Professeur peut se défendre contre un élève !

Et Hermione se rendit enfin compte du tournant que prenait la situation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Bulby ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Bulby se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, gêné.

- Miss Professeur... n'utilise jamais sa baguette magique, chuchota-t-il. Quand Miss Professeur sort la nuit dans les couloirs, elle prend la bougie du chevet ! Bulby n'est pas idiot, Bulby a bien compris que la Miss Professeur était Cracmolle.

Les deux elfes semblaient sidérés par cette révélation et fixaient Hermione, attendant sa réponse.

- Heu...

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, admira la toile accrochée près de la porte, regarda par la fenêtre, se tourna les pouces une dizaine de fois, récita mentalement ses tables de multiplication. Mais devant l'insistance silencieuse des elfes, elle finit par répondre :

- Ce... C'est vrai. Je suis une Cracmolle.

La mâchoire d'Ezequiel tomba de quelques millimètres.

- Mais vous êtes professeur, chuchota Fania, apparemment choquée.

- Oui, je... Ecoutez.

Hermione prit une inspiration avant de continuer :

- Mes parents sont sorciers. J'ai toujours eu un don pour la divination, jamais pour la magie. Cela ne m'a pas empêché de faire des études, d'apprendre tout ce que je pouvais apprendre à propos des plantes, des animaux magiques et même des sortilèges. Je suis excellente en théorie. Je connais l'Histoire par coeur. Mais, c'est vrai, je ne peux pas faire de la pratique. Et personne ne doit le savoir. Promettez-moi de ne pas le répéter.

- Bulby n'avait pas l'intention de le répéter, Miss Professeur, répondit Bulby avec évidence. Ezequiel et Fania ne diront rien non plus.

Les deux elfes hochèrent la tête. Ils étaient remis du choc et Ezequiel fut le premier à le montrer :

- La Señorita avoir raison de poursuivre los groseros qui s'intéressent à la magie noire ! déclara-t-il. Elle ne pas pouvoir se défendre contre eux mais nous, si !

- Comment ça ?

- Les elfes avoir de grands pouvoirs, Señorita ! affirma Ezequiel à son intention. Si el maestro Jedusor attaquer la Señorita, Bulby, Ezequiel et Fania le remettre à sa place !

Il semblait décidé.

- Non, c'est dangereux ! protesta Hermione.

- Les elfes ont de grands pouvoirs, Miss Professeur, répéta Bulby.

- Je ne suis pas si démunie que cela ! insista-t-elle. Il existe des moyens de se défendre en dehors de la magie !

- Mais ils sont moins efficaces que la magie, argumenta Fania.

- Y el maestro Jedusor utiliser la magie, conclut Ezequiel.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

- Non, on ne peut pas faire cela.

- Miss Professeur...

- Savoir que vous êtes là me rassure, avoua-t-elle. Mais s'il vous arrivait malheur par ma faute, je m'en voudrai toute ma vie.

- En España, les elfes servir comme gardes du corps, révéla Ezequiel. Pas comme balayeurs. Et ça pas être pour rien ! La Señorita ne pas s'inquiéter pour les autres. Elle être en plus grand danger que nous. Et nous la défendre contre el maestro Jedusor, que la Señorita le vouloir ou pas.

Il était très autoritaire, pour un elfe.

- Tous les elfes espagnols sont comme toi ?

- Sí, Señorita ! En España, les elfes servir les sorciers, mais être très respectés. Les elfes avoir le droit de dire ce que penser. Ici, les elfes être traités comme esclaves. Alors quand rencontrer humaine como la Señorita, préférer la protéger.

La silence retomba un instant sur la chambre.

- Merci, Ezequiel, répondit enfin Hermione. Cela me touche beaucoup.

Elle fronça les sourcils et ajouta :

- Mais je te jure que s'il vous arrive quoique ce soit, Cracmolle ou pas, je maudirai toute ta lignée espagnole !

**:::**

Au début du mois de mars, la température chuta à nouveau et quelques flocons tombèrent même le soir du premier mercredi du mois.

Jedusor continuait à la regarder et à la saluer dès que possible. Il parlait de la météo, de l'interprétation des rêves, des cours et de l'organisation géographique du château devant une Hermione crispée, troublée, pressée de partir. Devant ce genre de scènes, Les Serpentards échangeait des regards, haussaient les sourcils, murmuraient d'un air amusé. Parfois, Hermione avait envie de préparer de l'Anginectar et d'aller le cacher sous un lit de leur dortoir. Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient tous touchés, partiraient à Sainte Mangouste et la laisseraient tranquille.

Ses cours avec les élèves de troisième année étaient plus tendus que jamais. En raison du trop grand nombre d'élèves voulant désormais assister au cours, le professeur Dippet avait dû aménager de nouvelles horaires. Elle voyait désormais les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles le jeudi matin, et ne gardait que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards le lundi après-midi. Un choix peu judicieux. Les deux factions avaient partagé la classe en deux territoire et ne toléraient aucun dépassement de frontière. La nouvelle mode consistait à s'envoyer des oiseaux de papier ensorcelés dans le dos d'une Hermione exaspérée.

L'idée que Bulby, Ezequiel et Fania connaissaient désormais une partie de son secret l'inquiétait et la rassurait tout à la fois. Bulby et Ezequiel avaient expliqué l'histoire à Fania, qui s'était jointe au groupe avec un enthousiasme mêlé de suspicion. Elle demandait parfois à Hermione comment elle avait deviné, à l'origine, que ces élèves-là pratiquaient des activités illégales. Hermione se justifiait par ses prétendus dons de voyance, à grands renforts de visions, de feuilles de thé et de rêves prémonitoires. Généralement, Fania approuvait d'un signe de tête soupçonneux et repartait vaquer à ses occupations, l'air soucieux.

C'était la première fois qu'Hermione rencontrait un elfe lui ressemblant.

Le temps passait rapidement, au plus grand désespoir du jeune professeur qui avait, plus que jamais, l'impression d'être démuni. Hermione n'avait aucune influence les rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet, elle ne n'avait aucune influence sur la décision des elfes de la protéger et, surtout, elle n'avait aucune influence sur le professeur Slughorn. Quelques semaines après l'expédition nocturne des Serpentards dans la Salle sur Demande, elle trouva une lettre sur son bureau. Elle revenait de la Grande Salle où elle avait dîné en compagnie de ses collègues et saisit le papier en bâillant.

_« A l'intention d'Hermione Grizzly._

_Je tiens tout d'abord à vous féliciter pour votre nouveau poste. Enseigner dans une école aussi prestigieuse que le collège Poudlard doit être une expérience enrichissante. Parmi vos collègues, vous comptez de grands sorciers que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer. Je me suis lié d'amitié avec l'un d'entre eux : Horace Slughorn. _

_Horace m'a gracieusement invité à la soirée organisée le vingt-trois avril prochain. Il m'a, par ailleurs, appris que vous étiez vous aussi invitée et n'aviez pas de cavalier. J'ose me proposer en espérant que nous passerons une bonne soirée et rencontrerons des gens passionnants - mais connaissant Horace, je n'en doute pas une seconde !_

_Cordialement, _

_Alistair Wendelbard. »_

Alistair... Wendelbard... Hermione fouilla dans sa mémoire. Alistair Wendelbard : le sorcier qu'elle avait rencontré à la Tête de Sanglier. Le grand homme à la carrure impressionnante, aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux gris-bleu. Celui qui calculait chacun de ses gestes comme dans une chorégraphie et traitait les élèves lents d'arriérés. La lettre à la main, elle sortit de ses appartements et se hâta vers les appartements de Slughorn. Il était là et quand Hermione toqua, il déverrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette pour l'inviter chaleureusement à entrer.

- Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il en levant les mains vers sa collègue. Quel bon vent vous amène ?

- Le vent des hiboux, répondit-elle en secouant l'enveloppe.

- Oh, oui, j'avais dit à Alistair de vous inviter, se souvint-il d'un air satisfait. C'est un gentil garçon et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés.

- Vous me forcez la main, l'accusa Hermione.

- Si peu. Ne mentez pas, ma chère ! Vous aviez envie de venir. Vous n'osiez pas, mais vous aviez envie !

Hermione soupira.

- Je viendrai, dit-elle, mais je ne resterai pas jusqu'aux aurores !

- Je n'en demande pas tant, et je suis très heureux de vous compter parmi mes convives, répondit Slughorn avec un sourire joyeux. Comme j'ai hâte d'y être !

Hermione le salua et tourna les talons. Slughorn n'avait pas tort sur tous les points ; Elle avait toujours aimé les bals et les fêtes. Ce qui l'avait dissuadé de donner son accord pendant aussi longtemps, c'était le souvenir de Ron. Maintenant qu'elle avait choisi de répondre positivement à l'invitation, le souvenir de Ron avait disparu au profit d'un malaise vivace. Un malaise qui la dérangeait, comme la piqûre d'un pressentiment à peine conscient, comme la sourde certitude que quelque chose allait se passer.


	7. La soirée de Slughorn

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

**CHAPITRE 7**

La soirée de Slughorn

Hermione n'eut pas l'occasion de récolter plus d'informations à propos des excursions des Serpentards dans la Salle sur Demande. Quand Bulby et Ezequiel tentèrent de les y suivre à nouveau, ils découvrirent avec surprise que leurs suspects avaient changé de structure. Malgré leur bonne connaissance de la salle, ils ne parvinrent pas à entrer. Est-ce que Jedusor les avait repérés ? En tout cas, le désarroi d'Hermione n'eut rien à voir avec celui de Fania ; furieuse de ne plus pouvoir lire dans sa salle préférée, elle décida d'investir la bibliothèque d'Hermione et des manuels de médicomagie, de philosophie et de psychologie moldue vinrent bientôt côtoyer les livres de divination.

Une semaine passa et Hermione eut à nouveau cours avec les élèves de sixième année. Jedusor revint, cette fois avec l'un de ses camarades, un garçon trapu qu'elle avait déjà vu dans la Grande Salle et à la bibliothèque. Hermione l'identifia comme étant Richard Lestrange. Il n'avait de commun avec Minerva Macgonagall que ses longs cheveux bruns et ses lunettes strictes ; sa mâchoire carrée contrastait avec le visage rond et de doux de sa cousine, son regard calculateur et son sourire faux faisaient de lui l'archétype de l'adolescent dont on doit se méfier. C'était l'équivalent de Tom Jedusor, la belle plastique en moins.

Ou pas. Ou peut-être pas tant que ça... Peut-être pas autant qu'elle l'avait pensé jadis.

Le temps passait, les mois filaient et Hermione renversait ses raisonnements un par un. Tom Jedusor lui apparaissait désormais davantage comme un garçon profondément dépressif que comme un pervers psychopathe. Elle avait pitié de lui. Tom Jedusor aurait pu devenir quelqu'un de brillant s'il ne s'était pas tant accroché à ses idées de vengeance. La plupart des professeurs le considéraient comme un élève réservé, mais brillant. Au départ, Hermione en avait fait partie. A présent, elle le trouvait idiot sa haine bridait son intelligence, l'étouffait dans un cocon de noirceur dont elle ne pourrait renaître.

Peut-être que cette catastrophe pouvait encore être évitée. Peut-être que Tom Jedusor pouvait encore changer d'orientation. Mais qui l'y aiderait ? Hermione était la seule à avoir cette vision-là de la situation.

Si Harry et Ron avaient été présents, ils lui auraient encore reproché de s'attacher à des causes perdues. Ils auraient sans doute fait le parallèle avec Kreattur, auquel Hermione avait offert un cadeau de Noël malgré ses insultes répétées. Ils auraient sans doute fait le parallèle avec Drago Malefoy, auquel elle avait pardonné des années de torture pour une simple hésitation sur un champ de bataille. Ils auraient sans doute fait le parallèle avec sa « gentillesse mal placée » comme disait Ron. Pour Hermione, la « gentillesse mal placée » n'existait pas. Il n'y avait que la gentillesse. Et la capacité à avoir pitié.

- Sortez vos livres, dit-elle machinalement. Nous allons continuer l'interprétation des rêves. Je veux que chacun échange son journal de rêves avec son binôme. Vous analysez, vous discutez, et je fais un tour de classe.

Des murmures s'élèvent dans la classe, se transformant petit à petit en brouhaha plus prononcé. Il fallait dire qu'à présent, avec l'inscription de Jedusor et Lestrange, absolument toutes les tables étaient occupées. Hermione était fière. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'en quelques mois, elle récolterait autant d'élèves, pourrait se plaindre d'enseigner dans une salle bondée et devrait même changer d'emploi du temps. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé, par ailleurs, qu'elle serait fière de détourner des élèves sérieux de l'étude des Runes ou de l'Arithmancie pour les attirer en divination !

Tous semblaient concentrés sur leurs analyses quand elle se leva pour faire son tour de classe. Peu pressée de passer du côté des binômes Avery-Rosier et Jedusor-Lestrange, elle se dirigea d'abord vers la cheminée où les filles de Serdaigle et Serpentard avaient élu domicile et discutaient toutes ensemble. Elles ignoraient visiblement la définition du mot « binôme ».

- Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans ton rêve ?

- La commode, cherche la commode dans le lexique !

- Il n'y a pas de symbole pour « commode »...

- Mais il y a un symbole pour « armoire », je le sais, je l'ai vu !

- Ce n'est pas la même chose !

Hermione lissa sa robe et s'avança entre les tables.

- Où en êtes-vous ?

- On décrypte le rêve de Gallina, répondirent en choeur Lucy Lockhart et Jane Garrison.

- Mais il est difficile, ajouta Walburga de sa voix calme.

- De quoi s'agit-il exactement ?

Elles se tournèrent vers Gallina, qui sembla hésiter avant de répondre.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar dans lequel ma mère me menaçait avec une épée, dit-elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas me tuer, elle voulait simplement me couper les cheveux. Je courai dans une chambre et plaçai la commode contre la porte pour l'empêcher d'entrer. Elle tambourinait mais ne pouvait pas entrer et finissait par partir. Je me sentais coupable et je me réveillai.

- Ah, je vois... Je pense qu'on peut accoler à la commode le même symbole que l'armoire.

- L'armoire, c'est l'amour maternel, s'exclama aussitôt l'une des Serdaigles.

- On a déjà regardé pour le reste, ajouta Lucy Lockhart. L'épée, c'est un combat à armes égales, les cheveux, ce sont les idées. Maintenant, on ne comprend pas le sens global du rêve.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Cela ne me semble pourtant pas très compliqué. Quelqu'un veut essayer ?

Gallina secoua imperceptiblement la tête et donna un coup de coude à Walburga.

- Je crois que Gallina va être en... concurrence avec sa mère ? proposa Walburga. Gallina aura des idées qui ne plairont pas à sa mère, et qu'elle voudra lui ôter. Elle se servira de l'amour maternel pour se détacher de son autorité. Au final, sa mère lui laissera avoir les idées qu'elle veut.

- C'est une très bonne interprétation, répondit Hermione. Dix points pour Serpentard.

Walburga sourit avec orgueil, Lucy Lockhart et Jane Garrison se mirent à glousser. Hermione décida de s'intéresser à un autre groupe. Elle zigzaguait entre les tables quand la voix de Lestrange s'éleva au-dessus des autres.

- L'ours est symbole féminin, en fait, disait-il.

Il décryptait sans doute le rêve de Jedusor. Hermione tendit l'oreille.

- C'est « une femme brune et mystérieuse », poursuivit-il. Donc, tu auras une relation amoureuse interdite avec une femme brune et mystérieuse.

- Moi, j'en connais un qui va prendre du bon temps, intervint Avery avec un ricanement graveleux. Tu nous feras partager ?

Quelqu'un ajouta quelque chose ; Hermione ne put guère l'entendre car au même moment, un grand fracas retentit dans toute la salle. Elle poussa un cri et se retourna en sursautant. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une scène effrayante.

Jedusor, Lestrange et Rosier se tenaient debout, les uns tournés vers les autres. La table du binôme Jedusor-Lestrange s'était écroulée sur le parquet clair, entraînant dans sa chute les affaires des deux élèves. Les livres gisaient ventre contre terre, les pages s'imprégnaient de l'encre qui s'échappait à grosses gouttes du verre brisé. Lestrange avait attrapé le bras de Jedusor. Jedusor fusillait Rosier du regard. Rosier semblait apeuré, mais il restait droit et solide, contrairement à Avery qui se recroquevillait sur sa chaise. Tout était désormais figé et silencieux.

Hermione respira profondément pour calmer les battements de son coeur. Simultanément, elle sentit un crépitement sur sa peau et aperçut un mouvement rapide près de son bureau. La tête d'Ezequiel émergea pendant une courte seconde d'entre deux piles de livres. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. L'angoisse sourde qui imprégnait Hermione recula légèrement. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'imposa devant les garçons, provoquant quelques mouvements parmi les élèves spectateurs qui s'interrogeaient sur la suite des évènements.

- Je peux comprendre ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle avec énervement.

- Nous sommes, désolés, madame, répondit Rosier sans la regarder - ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur Jedusor. C'est un... un malentendu.

- Un malentendu ? murmura Jedusor d'une voix venimeuse. Maintenant que tout le monde écoute, Marius a sans doute envie de répéter ce qu'il nous a dit.

- C'était une plaisanterie, s'écria Avery en tournant vers son professeur un visage suppliant. Je suis vraiment désolé !

Hermione serra les poings.

- Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-elle. Tout de suite.

Lestrange lâcha prudemment Jedusor et s'exécuta le premier. Après une brève hésitation, Rosier l'imita. Jedusor était toujours debout, dans une posture menaçante. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione, serra les lèvres et s'assit sur son siège, sa colère difficilement contenue.

- Marius, sachez que j'ai entendu votre remarque déplacée. Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête quand vous êtes dans ma salle de classe. J'enlève vingt points à Serpentard.

Aucune protestation, pas même de la part des autres Serpentards. Au vu de l'incident, ils considéraient sans doute qu'ils s'en tiraient à bon compte. Hermione se tourna vers Jedusor. Elle aurait dû lui enlever des points, à lui aussi. Son comportement était intolérable, sa réaction disproportionnée et le garçon devait s'en être aperçu car, même s'il gardait un air rageur sur le visage, même si ses narines étaient dilatées par une respiration trop rapide, il baissait désormais la tête. Oui, Jedusor baissait la tête, et se tordait les doigts avec colère.

- Tom, vous...

Elle se ravisa au dernier moment.

- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. En attendant, oubliez tous les quatre l'interprétation des rêves et rédigez-moi un devoir sur... sur l'étude des symboles mystiques de Chryse Talboule. Vous pouvez vous aider de la courte biographie qui figure à la fin du lexique. Evidemment, il s'agit d'un travail individuel. Que je ramasserai.

Alors que des murmures s'élevaient dans la salle, les quatre garçons bougèrent lentement. Lestrange redressa la table à la force des bras et ramassa rapidement les livres souillés qui gisaient sur le parquet. Jedusor prit un autre encrier dans son sac, Rosier lissa inutilement son parchemin, Avery ouvrit le manuel à la dernière page et commença à lire la biographie - si vite que c'en était irréaliste. Les jambes tremblantes, Hermione choisit de retourner à son bureau. La fureur soudaine de Jedusor l'avait ébranlée, tout autant que le contrôle qu'il donnait l'impression d'exercer sur lui-même.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et entreprit de surveiller les fauteurs de troubles. Avery essayait de cacher derrière Rosier, qui jetait des coups d'oeil prudents vers Jedusor, au même titre que Lestrange. Mais Jedusor semblait tout à coup très concentré sur son devoir. Sa plume grattait le parchemin à toute vitesse et il plissait légèrement front. Hermione admira la capacité qu'il avait d'oublier ses émotions pour travailler. Elle ne connaissait qu'une seule autre personne capable de se concentrer dans une situation critique... et cette personne, c'était elle-même.

La fin du cours sonna plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait prévu. Rosier lui rendit son devoir le premier, puis ce fut au tour d'Avery, et de Lestrange. Ils quittèrent la salle un par un, sans avoir échangé un mot. Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'être voyante pour prédire que l'ambiance ne serait pas très bonne dans leur dortoir. Quelques minutes après la sonnerie, tous les élèves avaient emprunté l'échelle. Tous, à l'exception de Jedusor. Encore assis à sa place, il relisait son travail. Hermione attendait. Elle le regarda se lever, le parchemin à la main, venir jusqu'à son bureau et le lui tendre.

Hermione prit la copie d'une main peu assurée et la glissa parmi les autres devoirs à corriger. Le regard de Jedusor lui brûlait le front.

- Je suis désolé pour m'être emporté tout à l'heure, dit-il.

- Je m'en doute.

Hermione posa ses mains à plat sur le bureau, inspira et releva les yeux. Parfois, le visage de Jedusor était très expressif : la colère, l'incompréhension ou le mépris s'y dessinaient si clairement qu'il était inutile de tergiverser pour deviner ce qu'il ressentait. D'autres fois, ses traits se fermaient, dissimulant tout affect fragilisant, toute émotion honteuse qu'Hermione aurait su reconnaître. Elle craignait ces moments où il se dérobait. Elle préférait qu'il se livre et, de façon parfaitement involontaire, lui montre comment l'atteindre.

A ce moment-là, le visage de Jedusor n'exprimait rien d'autre que l'attente. Elle soupira.

- J'ai entendu la remarque de votre camarade, répéta-t-elle. Elle était déplacée. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour vous donner en spectacle !

Les traits de Jedusor se crispèrent. Il fusilla du regard Hermione, qui se figea. Ezequiel était toujours là ; elle sentait son bouclier crépiter autour d'elle. Toutefois, elle n'eut pas besoin de s'en servir. La colère de Jedusor n'était pas dirigée vers elle :

- C'est un... ensemble, rétorqua-t-il. Marius prend certaines choses à la légère et cela m'insupporte.

- De quoi s'agit-il exactement ?

- De choses et d'autres.

C'est ce qu'Hermione aurait sans doute répondu si l'un de ses professeurs lui avait demandé de justifier une dispute avec Harry ou Ron. Mais elle voulait comprendre ce qui avait poussé Jedusor à perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

- Tom, vous avez renversé une table, vous vous êtes levé sans autorisation et vous m'avez obligée à intervenir, reprit-elle. Après le petit incident de tout à l'heure, vos camarades étaient incapables de se concentrer. Je ne répèterai pas ce que vous me direz. J'aimerai simplement en savoir davantage sur le comportement de Marius. A votre place, je rendrai service au professeur qui me fait une fleur en ne me mettant pas de retenue ! Qu'a fait Marius pour énerver à ce point quelqu'un d'aussi calme que vous ?

Jedusor fronça les sourcils, mais le compliment d'Hermione eut l'effet escompté. Quand il répondit, sa voix tremblait de colère :

- Il ne respecte pas certaines règles de l'école, il fait n'importe quoi avec des filles. Il se moque complètement des conséquences.

D'accord. Avery couchait avec des filles de Poudlard. Hermione se demandait bien quel genre de filles pouvait avoir envie de coucher avec lui, mais là n'était pas la question. Jedusor avait mal réagi quand il avait cru la voir lire un livre sur la sexualité dans la bibliothèque ; Jedusor avait mal réagi quand Avery avait fantasmé sur Hermione dans le dortoir des garçons ; aujourd'hui, Jedusor avait mal réagi à la remarque grivoise de son camarade obsédé. Il était définitivement… prude.

- Il y a des sortilèges, répondit lentement Hermione, pour éviter qu'une fille ne tombe enceinte.

- Encore faudrait-il savoir les lancer ! s'emporta Jedusor. Un jour, il va mettre une fille enceinte, et après, il fera quoi ? Il l'épousera ? Ca m'étonnerait ! Ses imbéciles de parents vont lui dire de nier toute responsabilité, la fille sera renvoyée de sa famille et elle ira mourir la bouche ouverte dans un égout !

- Ou dans un orphelinat moldu, murmura Hermione.

Jedusor devint livide.

- Je n'ai pas dit cela, répondit-il brutalement. Je suis désolé, il faut que j'aille travailler.

Il prit son sac posé à terre et se redressa le plus dignement qu'il put. Hermione le sentait triste et furieux. Jedusor avait du mal à s'imaginer que sa colère envers Avery n'était pas rationnelle. De là venait son trouble. Il détestait Avery, détestait Hermione, et avait envie de partir en courant. Il voulait quitter la salle, en renversant toutes les tables sur son passage, en faisant exploser quelques vitres et rouler les boules de cristal sur le parquet clair. Hermione poussa sa chaise et se leva, mais Jedusor avait déjà tourné les talons et atteint la trappe.

- Tom ! appela-t-elle tandis que l'échelle basculait lentement vers le sol.

Il se retourna à contrecoeur.

- Peut-être qu'Avery s'attacherait à son enfant, dit-elle.

- Pourquoi vous dites cela ?

- Parce que vous semblez très pessimiste. Il est plutôt rare, en réalité, que ce genre d'histoires se termine mal. La plupart du temps, la jeune mère trouve quelqu'un pour l'aider.

- Vous ne connaissez pas le beau monde des Sang-Purs, rétorqua-t-il avec ironie.

- Mais je commence à connaître celui de Poudlard ! Si cela arrivait, moi, j'aiderai la mère.

- Bien, bien, vous êtes gentille ! s'énerva-t-il.

- Oui, je sais !

L'échelle était là.

- Les incartades de Marius m'agacent, répéta Jedusor. Il n'a pas le droit de faire ce qu'il fait. Si cela m'agace, c'est uniquement parce qu'il risque de faire perdre des points à notre maison ! Je suppose que vous n'allez rien faire ?

- Que voudriez-vous que je fasse ?

- Les relations entre étudiants dans l'enceinte de l'école sont interdites par le règlement.

- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas qu'il fasse perdre de points à votre maison ?

Jedusor serra les lèvres.

- Mais en oubliant cela, poursuivit Hermione, non, je ne vais pas espionner votre camarade. Vous devriez ne plus penser à cela et vous concentrer sur vos cours. Marius est libre de ses choix et de ses actes. Et si une fille tombe enceinte de lui, je vous promets que je l'aiderai.

Silence.

- Bonne soirée, Miss Grizzly.

- Bonne soirée, Tom.

Il prit l'échelle et disparut à la vitesse de l'éclair. Hermione resta un moment immobile. Oui, si Avery mettait une fille de Poudlard enceinte, elle l'aiderait. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un deuxième Voldemort sur les bras.

**:::**

Le dernier jeudi avant les vacances de Pâques, Hermione recevait dans sa classe les élèves de quatrième année. Si Arnold Bondupois était venu seul pendant les premiers cours, de joyeux binômes l'entouraient désormais, bavardant gaiement... et en l'ignorant soigneusement. Hermione avait l'impression de voir Neville, mais sans Harry, Ron et elle pour le soutenir. Neville, très doué dans une matière mais médiocre dans les autres. Neville, toujours exclu. Aussi Hermione ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher d'aller souvent le voir et de lui donner des points.

A ce rythme, Poufsouffle gagnerait forcément la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Elle termina son dernier cours à seize heures trente et rentra directement dans ses appartements. Au moment où elle poussait la porte du vestibule, des voix lui parvinrent :

- Si tu la nettoies si souvent, tu risques de l'abîmer ! râlait Bulby.

- Mais on ne peut tout de même pas laisser autant de cheveux ! Sinon, ça ne coiffe pas ! répondait Fania.

- Il faut que la Señorita se coiffer moins, disait Ezequiel. Es la sola solución.

- C'est parce que Miss Professeur perd ses cheveux ! ajoutait Bulby.

Les voix provenaient de la salle de bain. Hermione poussa doucement la porte et tomba sur les trois elfes qui tenaient un conciliabule autour de sa brosse. Bulby leva vers elle des yeux épouvantés.

- La Miss Professeur a tout entendu, affirma-t-il.

- C'est à propos de ma brosse ?

- La Miss Professeur a entendu Bulby dire qu'elle perdait ses cheveux. Pour se faire pardonner, Bulby va s'étouffer dans la servi...

- NON ! cria Hermione.

Les elfes se figèrent.

- Bulby, j'en ai assez que tu veuilles toujours te punir pour n'importe quoi ! s'emporta. C'est ça qui me fatigue ! Tu es un très bon elfe, sauf quand tu fais ça !

- Cela être la faute de los humanos de Angleterre si Boulby avoir les tendances masochistes ! s'exclama Ezequiel.

Bulby baissa tristement les oreilles et Fania jeta à Ezequiel un regard noir. Ezequiel ne se démonta pas pour autant :

- En España, les elfes être heureux ! Y respectés ! Y pas faire de bêtises como Bulby !

- En Espagne, les sorciers font le ménage eux-mêmes car les elfes ne sont pas assez doués pour le faire ! rétorqua Fania.

- Si, pero en España, les elfes être payés pour ça !

Hermione réagit au quart de tour :

- Quoi, tu es payé ?

- Sí, Señorita.

- Mais tu es le seul elfe de Poudlard à être payé ?

- Sí.

Il paraissait soudain gêné.

- Ezequiel ne pas devoir dire, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Pas pouvoir en parler.

- Oui, je comprends, oui...

Les trois elfes l'observaient en silence.

- A quoi penser la Señorita ? demanda Ezequiel au bout d'un moment.

- A ton histoire d'elfes payés. En Espagne, vous êtes tous payés ? Vraiment tous ?

- Sí, Señorita. Payés pour être gardes du corps.

- Et qui fait le ménage ?

- En las grandes familias de la nobleza española, humains être engagés pour faire le ménage en la casa.

- Des humains ?

- Sorciers qui ne pas appartenir à la nobleza.

- D'accord.

Hermione était surprise, presque choquée. Lorsqu'elle avait tenté de développer la S.A.L.E., elle n'avait pas pensé à se renseigner sur le sort qui était réservé aux elfes dans les autres pays. Peut-être avait-elle imaginé que les elfes n'existaient qu'en Ecosse, leur terre natale. Mais ce n'était pas le cas ! Les arguments offerts par Ezequiel lui donnaient envie de redorer ses badges et de les distribuer à tous les élèves de Poudlard. Si seulement elle avait su ! Harry et Ron n'auraient jamais pu se moquer d'elle.

Hermione se rabroua intérieurement. Elle était revenue cinquante ans en arrière pour effectuer un sauvetage d'urgence, pas pour faire renaître la S.A.L.E. Bien qu'elle se demandât, depuis quelques semaines, qui elle devait réellement sauver, elle savait que la S.A.L.E. ne l'aiderait en rien à accomplir sa mission. Bulby ne s'était pas plaint de sa condition. Fania, malgré son tempérament plus difficile, ne s'en était pas plaint non plus, bien au contraire. Seul Ezequiel faisait des remarques, mais il avait ce qu'il voulait : il était payé. Hermione était sûre d'elle : non, la S.A.L.E. ne pouvait pas l'aider.

Ce jour-là, la très intelligente Hermione Granger se trompait lourdement.

**:::**

Le samedi 17 avril 1943, des régiments d'élèves armés de bagages plus gros qu'eux s'engagèrent le long de la grande voie menant à Pré-au-Lard. Depuis les escaliers de marbre de l'entrée, Hermione regardait les premières années batailler pour monter d'énormes valises dans les hautes diligences. A onze ans, elle ne s'était jamais donné l'impression d'être aussi petite. C'était en grandissant qu'elle s'était rendue compte à quel point la vie d'un enfant était difficile. Si on le lui avait proposé de régresser, elle se serait sans doute sentie incapable de revivre sa première année.

Elle se serait également – mais pour d'autres raisons - sentie incapable de revivre la guerre et les combats qui avaient opposé l'Ordre du Phénix et Voldemort. Les combats l'avaient fragilisée. Hermione avait beaucoup appris de ses années de malheurs, de ses voyages et de ses quêtes, mais les répéter aurait été au-dessus de ses forces. Elle admirait Dumbledore, qui avait vécu longtemps, qui avait mené deux guerres et n'avait jamais faibli. La guerre ne rendait pas plus fort c'était une idée fausse, une légende ! La guerre affaiblissait. Il fallait toujours l'éviter.

Mais si l'éviter signifiait tuer Tom Jedusor, elle n'était plus très sûre d'en avoir envie.

L'un des élèves de première année trébucha sur la valise d'un autre, qui éclata de rire, et des cris de colère s'élevèrent de tout le groupe. Hermione se détourna avec un soupir, salua Miranda Bones qui la doublait en sens inverse – visiblement décidée à faire régner l'ordre parmi les premières années, elle était bien la seule à avoir le courage d'essayer – et retourna à son bureau. Les vacances de Pâques duraient deux semaines. A la rentrée, Hermione avait décidé d'entamer le chapitre sur les boules de cristal. L'année toucherait à sa fin dans deux mois et, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle participerait à l'organisation des examens.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pourrait organiser comme examen pour la divination, mais elle finirait bien par trouver.

Dans l'immédiat, elle devait se préoccuper de la soirée de Slughorn. Dans moins d'une semaine, aux alentours de sept heures du soir, Alistair Wendelbard viendrait la chercher à son bureau. Elle avait sa tenue, elle avait son cavalier, il ne lui manquait plus qu'une dose d'enthousiasme. Et elle l'aurait sans doute trouvée, sans ce mauvais pressentiment qui s'insinuait sournoisement dans son esprit, sourd et pourtant si vivace...

**:::**

Le vendredi 23 avril 1943, aux alentours de sept heures du soir, Hermione s'activait donc dans ses appartements. Elle portait une tenue très en vogue dans les années 40, une robe-bustier serrée aux jambes, qu'elle avait eu un mal fou à enfiler. La jeune femme posait la touche de maquillage final quand des coups furent frappés à la porte.

- J'arrive !

Hermione reposa ses poudres et ses fards, en fit tomber la moitié dans le lavabo, poussa un grognement râleur mais décida que l'heure du rangement était dépassée et sortit de la salle de bain aussi rapidement que le lui permettait la robe. Elle enfila ses escarpins, s'arrêta devant le miroir du vestibule pour vérifier sa coiffure et se rendit à petits pas jusqu'à la porte du bureau. Des coups retentirent à nouveau ; elle tira le loquet et ouvrit la porte. Derrière le battant, vêtu lui aussi pour l'occasion, se tenait Alistair Wendelbard. Il avait attaché ses cheveux bouclés dans sa nuque et ses yeux gris-bleu pétillaient.

- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix essoufflée.

- Bonjour, répondit-il d'une voix douce et enjouée. Etes-vous prête ?

- Je crois.

Hermione sortit dans le couloir et referma la porte. Wendelbard lui tendit son bras ; elle y posa le sien comme il était d'usage et se laissa entraîner vers le Petit Salon des Bulbes. Les premiers pas furent silencieux ; Hermione cherchait quelque chose à dire mais n'avait pas la moindre idée. Son cavalier semblait en proie au même dilemme. Il était toutefois plus créatif qu'elle, et fut le premier à engager la conversation. Il lui demanda comment se déroulaient ses cours. C'était là un sujet sur lequel Hermione pouvait déblatérer des heures, et elle ne s'en priva pas.

Son monologue s'interrompit de lui-même lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir qui menait au Petit Salon des Bulbes.

Slughorn n'avait pas bâclé le travail. Toutes les consoles en merisier de Poudlard étaient alignées le long du mur de gauche, supportant des coupes, des trophées et des photographies dans lesquelles on se disputait la place d'honneur. Les tableaux simples qui décoraient la pierre brute du couloir lançaient des « Bienvenue ! » plus ou moins convaincants, de longues banderoles et drapeaux pendaient au plafond et autour des portes doubles du Petit Salon des Bulbes, desquelles un important brouhaha s'élevait. Devant cette scène, celui qui ignorait que Slughorn organisait une fête ne pouvait que le deviner. Les deux jeunes adultes se tournèrent spontanément l'un vers l'autre.

- Connaissez-vous Horace depuis longtemps ? demanda Hermione.

- J'ai étudié à Poudlard, répondit Wendelbard.

- Et vous faisiez partie de son club ?

- Oui. Horace était mon directeur de maison et le professeur dont j'étais le plus proche. C'est sans doute l'une des personnes qui m'a le plus aidé, dans ma scolarité comme dans ma vie privée. Après mon départ de Poudlard, c'est devenu un ami.

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes doubles et entrèrent dans le Petit Salon des Bulbes. C'était une vaste salle au plafond en voûte d'ogive soutenu par des piliers de marbre qui, pour l'occasion, délimitaient une piste de danse. Il était décoré à la manière du couloir et une foule de convives bavardait entre les grands buffets accolés aux murs. Là, c'était un grand homme blond à qui il manquait un oeil ; là, une Gryffondor portant presque la même robe qu'Hermione. Sur la piste de danse, une grosse dame et un petit monsieur frêle discutaient avec un couple d'élèves de septième année.

Hermione avait déjà assisté à l'une des grandes soirées de Slughorn. Il y avait eu autant d'invités, autant de gourmandises, mais Hermione ne s'y était pas sentie aussi étrangère. Etait-ce la « bonne société Sang-Pur » qu'elle admirait là ? La « bonne société Sang-Pur » avant l'avènement de Lord Voldemort ? Elle zigzaguait à la suite d'Alistair entre les groupes de convives quand une serveuse brune portant un pichet de vin passa devant eux à toute vitesse. Elle manqua de trébucher contre le pied d'Hermione, qui faillit tomber à son tour mais parvint à se rattraper de justesse, soucieuse de garder sa dignité.

La serveuse releva la tête, dévoilant son visage ovale éclairé de deux grands yeux noirs, ses lèvres rouges et son nez pointu. Un nez pointu familier.

n nez

- Bonnie ?

- Vous étiez à la Tête de Sanglier il y a quelques mois ! s'écria soudain la serveuse avec un grand sourire chaleureux. Mais oui, je vous reconnais ! Mais que faites-vous ici ?

- Hermione Grizzly est professeur à Poudlard, répondit Wendelbard à sa place.

Bonnie se tourna vers Wendelbard. Hermione vit ses traits se crisper légèrement, bien qu'elle gardât son sourire. Wendelbard ne paraissait susciter chez elle que de la gêne... ou était-ce de la peur ? Intriguée, elle ne pensa même pas à reprendre la parole, préférant observer le visage muet de Bonnie. Son cavalier poursuivit :

- Si vous êtes ici, je suppose que Gregory est présent.

- C'est exact.

- Bonne soirée, Bonnie.

- A vous surtout.

Elle disparut entre deux convives, se fondant dans une masse d'éclats de voix enjouées et de rires cristallins. Wendelbard repéra Slughorn au fond de la salle et entraîna Hermione à travers la piste de danse.

- Alistair, mon garçon ! s'exclama Slughorn dès qu'il les aperçut. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, Horace. Merci de nous avoir invités, Hermione et moi. Cette fête est magnifique.

- Oh, vous me flattez ! C'est que vous attendez quelque chose de moi ! l'accusa Slughorn en agitant un doigt joyeux. Je vous connais !

- Tout ce que j'attends de vous, c'est d'être invité à votre prochaine fête, répondit Alistair. Mais il est vrai que vous me connaissez bien.

- Vous êtes malin... mais moins que moi !

Il saisit des coupes sur un plateau à portée et les fourra dans les mains des nouveaux venus. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil suspect au liquide blanc qui crépitait contre le cristal. Ses lectures lui avaient appris que les années 1940 avaient été des années de révolution dans le domaine de la gastronomie sorcière. Aux soirées mondaines, on servait généralement du foie de dragon et des ailes de homard avec du lait de chivredeuille coupé au champagne. Tous ces mets délicats avaient étés interdits par la suite, certains pour leur rareté, d'autres pour leur dangerosité.

Le lait de chivredeuille était réputé pour ses vertus apaisantes. A l'époque dont venait Hermione, les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste le prescrivaient aux patients atteints de légers troubles du sommeil ou de stress chronique. Elle en avala une gorgée. C'était piquant et fort. Comme du fromage corse fondu mélangé à du soda, mais sans le goût du soda.

- Hermione, reprit Slughorn, je parlais justement de vous avec mon ami Gordon. Avant d'être journaliste pour la Gazette du Sorcier, il était étudiant à Poudlard, dans la maison Gryffondor. C'était l'un des meilleurs élèves de votre prédécesseur en classe de divination !

Le journaliste en question était de petite taille, plutôt jeune et regardait Hermione avec beaucoup d'intérêt :

- J'ai parlé avec certains de vos élèves, Miss Grizzly ! dit-il. Gallina Malefoy et Walba... Walbu... Black. Je suis enchanté de faire la connaissance d'une aussi grande voyante que vous !

- Merci, je...

- Il paraît que vous avez prédit l'union des familles Malefoy et Selwyn ? l'interrompit-il. Que vous avez aussi prédit la honte qui s'abattrait sur les Garrison ? Oh, excusez-moi, je vous ai coupée !

- Heu... non.

- Très bien ! Alors, quand avez-vous prédit ces évènements ? Comment ? Je suis très intéressé.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment prédit, j'ai eu des idées assez vagues qui...

- Oui, donc vous avez prédit !

- Heu... oui, mais ce n'est pas important !

- Bien sûr que si, ne soyez pas si modeste !

- Un peu de lait de chivredeuille, Gordon ? s'exclama Slughorn d'une voix forte.

La conversation dériva vers les études d'Alistair à Poudlard, bien que le regard du journaliste ne quittât pas Hermione. Mr Jocelin, le patron de la Tête de Sanglier, apparut quelques minutes plus tard, le visage aussi lugubre qu'à l'ordinaire. Une jeune femme rousse l'accompagnait ; elle se présenta comme étant à la fois sa fille et une ancienne camarade de classe d'Alistair. Hermione vit passer Avery, seul depuis que les Garrison n'étaient plus dans les petits papiers des Sang-Purs, Minerva, qui parlait avec un Poufsouffle de septième année et Gallina, au bras de Jedusor.

Alors que les discussions étaient plus vives que jamais, un groupe de musiciens vint s'installer sur la petite estrade qui surplombait la piste de danse. Slughorn se frotta les mains avec enthousiasme.

- Il va être l'heure de danser !

- Horace, m'en voudrez-vous si je reste ici ? demanda Hermione.

- Vous n'aimez pas danser ?

- Si, et j'ose imaginer que c'est le cas de tout le monde, aussi vais-je profiter de l'absence de la foule près des buffets pour me servir à ma guise !

- Alistair, vous voulez danser avec moi ? disait Miss Jocelin en même temps qu'Hermione. Nous formions un très beau couple au bal de fin d'année !

Alistair afficha un air perdu et Slughorn étouffa un rire de son poing. Hermione ne sut jamais si la cause en était sa remarque sur le buffet... ou les assauts séducteurs de Miss Jocelin.

- Je vais aller voir ce que fait Bonnie, grogna Mr Jocelin. Elle multiplie les heures supplémentaires, elle va se tuer à la tâche.

Il disparut sans un mot de plus. Slughorn interpella une invitée qu'il n'avait probablement pas encore saluée, Alistair saisit un petit four sur un plateau qui passait par là, Miss Jocelin se remaquilla discrètement à l'aide de sa baguette magique et le journaliste se tourna vers Hermione avec un sourire réjoui :

- Vous n'allez pas danser ?

- Je ne pense pas.

- Alors je vais rester ici pour vous tenir compagnie !

Hermione termina d'un coup son verre de lait de chivredeuille, le posa sur le bord de la table et prit Alistair par le bras, devant le regard outré de sa prétendante, pour déclarer :

- Tout compte fait, j'ai bien envie de me dégourdir les jambes. En piste !

**:::**

Les musiciens engagés par Slughorn étaient sans doute très bons, mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver les airs joués un peu vieillots. Quelques années auparavant, elle aurait tout donné pour découvrir les années 40 en temps réel. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que certains aspects de son voyage s'apparenteraient à un séjour prolongé dans le salon de ses grands-parents. Alistair la faisait tournoyer sur la piste et elle se concentrait pour ne pas tomber à cause de cette robe trop serrée qui l'agaçait de plus en plus. Un peu plus loin, Miss Jocelin lui jetait des regards noirs appuyés depuis presque dix minutes.

- Vous devriez l'inviter à danser, murmura Hermione à l'oreille d'Alistair.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je tiens à ma vie !

- Comment ça ?

- Peu importe. Vous devriez l'inviter, elle est toute seule.

- D'accord, mais cela ne vous dérange pas ? Je croyais que vous désiriez éviter le journaliste ?

- Horace danse avec toutes les invitées à tour de rôle. Il est temps que je prenne ma place.

Alistair retint un rire.

- Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous aviez beaucoup d'humour ?

- Seulement mes parents. En général, on me reproche d'être sérieuse.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

La musique s'arrêta sous les applaudissements. Hermione se détacha d'Alistair et le poussa vers Miss Jocelin, avant de partir en quête. Slughorn avait déjà trouvé une nouvelle cavalière et riait très fort à une quelconque plaisanterie. Autour de lui, de nombreux couples se séparaient et partaient à la recherche d'un nouveau partenaire, mais tous étaient des Sang-Purs qui se connaissaient les uns les autres et ignoraient Hermione. Elle pensait quitter la piste de danse quand Jedusor se présenta et lui tendit la main. Hermione se détourna et tomba face à Avery, qui faisait la même chose.

Une troisième main apparut. Elle allait se jeter sur son sauveur lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait du journaliste. Son sourire était encore plus niais que celui d'Apollon Picott devant un incendie. Les pensées d'Hermione ne firent qu'un tour. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à se faire tripoter par Avery, elle n'avait aucun intérêt à encourager le journaliste, mais Jedusor ne représentait aucun danger immédiat. De toute façon, on la croyait amoureuse de lui. Aussi tendit-elle précipitamment sa main à Jedusor, qui ne montra aucune surprise face à ce retournement brutal de situation. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'entraina sur la piste.

- Passez-vous une bonne soirée ? demanda-t-il quand la musique reprit.

Il bougeait à peine, et Hermione devina qu'il n'était pas vraiment là pour danser. Elle aurait peut-être dû accepter de se faire tripoter avec Avery. Non, finalement, non. Elle détestait qu'on lui manque de respect et aurait fini par lui mettre une claque. Avec Jedusor, au moins, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose il la touchait le moins possible. Elle sentait ses mains dans son dos, ses épaules sous ses doigts, et c'était tout. Miss Jocelin, quant à elle, serrait Alistair à l'en étouffer.

- Oui, et vous ?

- Oui, je vous remercie.

- Où est Gallina ?

- Elle parle de politique avec des amies à elle. Elle cherche une grande cause à défendre.

C'est du sérieux.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Hermione regardait Alistair et Miss Jocelin évoluer sur la piste de danse. Quand cette dernière s'en rendit compte, elle lui renvoya un sourire satisfait. Hermione jugea qu'il s'agissait là d'un comportement ridicule et décida de l'ignorer.

- Miss Grizzly, je voulais vous poser une question, reprit tout à coup Jedusor. Que pensez-vous de moi ?

La mâchoire d'Hermione faillit chuter de quelques centimètres.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? demanda-t-elle avec un détachement feint.

- Je crois que ma question est claire, insista Jedusor. Que pensez-vous de moi ?

- Je… Je pense que vous êtes un très bon élève, honnête et respectueux du règlement…

...bien que vous ayez lâché un Basilic dans l'école l'année dernière, tué une élève et accusé un élève innocent qui a été injustement renvoyé de Poudlard.

- C'est ce que pensent tous mes professeurs.

- Vous êtes peu modeste.

- Vous me trouvez bon élève, honnête, respectueux du règlement mais peu modeste. Quoi d'autre ?

- En quoi cela vous intéresse ?

- Je m'intéresse toujours à ce que mes professeurs pensent de moi.

Une réponse digne d'un ministre.

- Que pensez-vous d'autre ? insista-t-il. J'aimerai beaucoup le savoir.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

- Vous ne me dites pas tout.

- Je suis votre professeur, Tom.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Vous devenez lassant, rétorqua Hermione.

Elle essaya de se détacher mais, malgré ses tentatives évidentes, Jedusor garda les bras serrés. Il sourit. Hermione jeta un regard affolé aux alentours. Elle ignorait si les elfes étaient présents au milieu de cette foule très dense. Probablement pas.

- Tom, que… qu'est-ce que vous voulez exactement ? balbutia-t-elle.

- C'est la première fois que quelqu'un s'intéresse autant à moi, répondit-il. Je suppose que cet intérêt a ses origines.

- Vous êtes mon élève, Tom, il est normal que je m'intéresse à vous !

- Vous vous moquez de mes résultats, Miss Grizzly. En revanche, vous m'observez souvent. Je l'ai remarqué.

- Je vous regarde parce que vous me regardez !

- Vous parlez davantage avec moi qu'avec les autres élèves.

- C'est vous qui venez me parler entre les cours, Tom ! Or je ne vous ai jamais demandé de me harceler !

Jedusor se redressa, l'air outré. Hermione essaya de se dégager mais il la rattrapa de justesse et la ramena contre lui. Si certains couples de danseurs remarquèrent le manège, nul ne le fit savoir. Hermione chercha Slughorn et ne le trouva pas.

- Lâchez-moi !

- Non.

- Vous êtes très incorrect !

- Vous savez sur moi des choses que personne d'autre ne sait, dit Jedusor. Vous me suivez !

- Je ne vous suis pas ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est vous qui vous êtes inscrit en divination !

- Arrêtez de mentir, je sais très bien que vous vous méfiez de moi !

- Et visiblement, j'ai raison, vous êtes complètement paranoïaque !

Jedusor se figea à nouveau et Hermione en profita pour s'écarter. Cette fois-ci, elle y parvint et s'empressa de mettre plusieurs pas entre Jedusor et elle. Son visage exprimait la tristesse, la colère et la frustration. Hermione respirait rapidement. Ses jambes tremblaient.

- Laissez-moi tranquille !

- Vous auriez dû y penser avant.

Il tourna les talons, quitta la piste et se perdit dans la masse de convives qui envahissait le coin des buffets. Hermione partit dans la direction opposée et arriva à une grande porte-fenêtre donnant sur la terrasse du Petit Salon des Bulbes. Le sol était en pierres claires et une végétation importante isolait la terrasse du reste du parc. Elle y serait tranquille. De l'intérieur, Jedusor ne pourrait pas la voir. Mais s'il approchait, Hermione, elle, le verrait. C'était l'avantage de l'obscurité.

Une série de petits bancs noirs s'étendait près des massifs. Hermione se laissa tomber sur le premier d'entre eux et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle avait envie de dormir. D'oublier cet épisode. De penser à autre chose. Jedusor avait attendu la fête de Slughorn pour l'interroger sans risquer de représailles, ou avait été pris d'une soudaine impulsion ? Hermione imaginait difficilement qu'il puisse s'agir de la seconde solution, et pourtant... Jedusor semblait bel et bien s'être laissé emporter par son angoisse. S'il ressentait de l'inquiétude à l'idée qu'Hermione l'espionne, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

S'il n'y avait qu'une petite, minuscule, infime once de culpabilité dans son âme, Hermione devait l'exploiter. Mais elle devait d'abord être certaine qu'il s'agisse de culpabilité et non de manipulation. Ou elle se ferait avoir en beauté. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit finalement pas la porte-fenêtre coulisser et ne vit qu'au dernier moment l'ombre d'une silhouette se détacher près d'elle. Relevant vivement la tête, elle tomba sur le visage triste de Minerva Macgonagall.

- Vous venez prendre l'air ? lui demanda Hermione en soupirant.

- Oui, je crois que j'en ai bien besoin.

Hermione tapota le banc à côté d'elle. L'ombre du sourire éclaira momentanément le visage de Minerva. Elle s'exécuta et croisa les jambes.

- Comment s'appelle votre cavalier ? demanda Hermione.

- John Rives. Il est en septième année à Poufsouffle. Je dansais avec lui à l'instant, mais j'en ai assez qu'Adrian Rosier me regarde avec des yeux de chien battu.

Hermione se détendit. Dans les moments de crise, l'amusement avait d'indicibles vertus.

- Vous êtes venue avec Alistair Wendelbard ? poursuivit Minerva. Vous êtes une femme très courageuse. Bien peu auraient accepté.

- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

L'amusement était reparti aussi sec. Minerva se mordit la lèvre.

- Oh, ce n'est rien... se rétracta-t-elle. Je croyais que...

- Minerva, je connais très mal mon cavalier, et il ne m'attire pas du tout, insista Hermione. Je ne vais pas fondre en larmes si vous m'apprenez qu'il a un enfant illégitime.

- Non, ça, ce sont les Garrison, plaisanta-t-elle. Bon...

Son sourire disparut bien vite et elle reprit :

- Beaucoup de gens savent qu'Alistair est un cousin éloigné de Gellert Grindelwald. Quand les Aurors ont commencé à soupçonner certains sorciers anglais de travailler pour Grindelwald, ils ont appelé Alistair comme témoin. Mais récemment, des partisans de Grindelwald l'ont accusé d'avoir lui aussi coopéré. Une enquête a eu lieu. On sait qu'Alistair était proche de Grindelwald quand il était enfant, mais on ne sait pas s'il est coupable ou pas. Finalement, compte tenu qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve, il a été acquitté.

Hermione devait s'accrocher pour tout comprendre.

- Alistair était proche de Grindelwald pendant son enfance et certains partisans de Grindelwald l'ont accusé de l'être aussi après, mais rien n'a pu être prouvé ? résuma-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit Minerva. J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'il soit un disciple de Grindelwald, mais les rumeurs... De telles rumeurs feraient fuir n'importe qui.

- Sauf la fille de Mr Jocelin.

Cette fois, Minerva éclata franchement de rire.

- Oh, mais elle, c'est différent ! Elle vient à toutes les soirées du professeur Slughorn en espérant le voir. Je crois qu'ils sont sortis ensemble quand ils étaient étudiants à Poudlard.

- C'est aussi ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Le cavalier de Minerva passa derrière la vitre.

- Je vais y aller, annonça Minerva. A plus tard, madame.

- Je vais retourner à l'intérieur aussi, il fait un peu froid ici, répondit Hermione en se relevant.

Elles lissèrent leur robe de concert et s'aventurèrent à nouveau dans le Salon. Quand Minerva fut repartie avec son cavalier, Hermione chercha Jedusor du regard et, à son plus grand plaisir, ne le trouva pas. En revanche, elle aperçut son groupe de divination de sixième année qui la héla à grands renforts de cris et de gestes.

- Madame ! Madame !

Hermione se dirigea vers eux à petit pas. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir plus de place dans sa robe. Probablement une déchirure au niveau des jambes, occasionnée durant son combat avec Jedusor. Elle vérifierait cela en rentrant dans ses appartements.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en arrivant à hauteur des élèves.

Ils l'avaient à peine saluée que Gallina embraya :

- Nous réfléchissions à une cause révolutionnaire qui pourrait nous permettre de faire progresser le monde de la justice magique, dit-elle. Nous pensions proposer de remplacer le Baiser du Détraqueur par la simple peine de mort. Ce serait moins pénible pour les familles et moins coûteux pour l'Etat. Pensez-vous que ce projet aurait de l'avenir ?

- Non, répondit aussitôt Hermione.

Les Serpentards haussèrent les sourcils ou plissèrent le front. Ils n'attendaient pas cette réponse-là.

- Pour quelle raison ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Rosier.

- Cela fait plusieurs siècles que la Justice Magique hésite sur ce sujet, répondit Hermione. On passe à la peine de mort, on revient au Baiser du Détraqueur, on repasse à la peine de mort... La dernière loi sur le sujet est passée difficilement. Votre idée est déjà sujette à de nombreuses controverses.

- C'est vrai, admit Meery, l'ami de Rosier.

Gallina paraissait déçue.

- Selon vous, demanda-t-elle à Hermione, qu'est-ce qui pourrait marcher ? Il me faut quelque chose d'original.

- Heu... Défendez la cause des elfes, personne ne l'a jamais fait avant vous.

Un fou rire saisit instantanément tout le groupe. Hermione avait parlé avec beaucoup de spontanéité et elle savait que ses interlocuteurs étaient des Serpentards. Mais elle ne put freiner le pic de colère qui la saisit devant ce spectacle d'hilarité générale.

- Vous avez beaucoup d'humour, madame, s'exclama Rosier.

- Mais je ne plaisantais pas !

Devant le visage sérieux d'Hermione, les rires diminuèrent, jusqu'à cesser. Le sourire de Rosier s'effaça lentement. Celui de ses camarades également. Ils paraissaient ne pas comprendre.

- Vous ne plaisantez pas ? répéta Gallina. Comment ça ?

- En Espagne, les elfes jouent le rôle de gardes du corps, répondit Hermione. Ce sont des êtres humains qui s'occupent du ménage et de la cuisine dans les grandes maisons.

- Des êtres humains ? murmura Walburga.

Les Serpentards sont sourds. Voilà qui explique beaucoup de choses.

- Oui, des êtres humains ! insista Hermione. Les grandes familles préfèrent être servies par des êtres humains et non par des elfes.

- Evidemment, les êtres humains sont toujours meilleurs que des elfes, approuva Walburga. Le problème, c'est qu'il faut les payer.

- Les grandes familles ont les moyens pour les payer. Elles paient aussi des gardes du corps. C'est une façon de montrer qu'elles ont de l'argent.

Là, Hermione inventait. Mais elle était prête à tout pour défendre sa position.

- C'est plus noble d'être servi par un être humain que par un elfe, poursuivit-elle. L'être humain peut recevoir les invités, s'habiller normalement... Si on regarde bien, les familles de Sang-Purs espagnoles sont bien au-dessus des familles de Sang-Purs anglaises. On ne peut pas attaquer leurs membres, qui sont défendus par des elfes discrets. Et quand ils rentrent chez eux, ils sont servis par un être humain !

- Je crois qu'on a saisi le principe, coupa Rosier.

Avery riait discrètement, Walburga levait les yeux au ciel, les autres échangèrent des regards lourds de sens. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à Gallina et décela avec stupeur une lueur d'approbation dans ses yeux.

- Ce serait très original, approuva-t-elle. Et vous avez des arguments intéressants.

Les autres Serpentards la toisèrent comme si elle avait soudainement été frappée par l'éclair.

- Tu as trop bu, l'accusa Rosier.

- Mais non ! s'énerva Gallina. Il faut y réfléchir, c'est tout ! Personne n'y a pensé avant le professeur Grizzly, et il faut reconnaître que de son point de vue, les familles espagnoles semblent plus modernes que les nôtres ! Quand j'étais enfant, j'aurai préféré être éduquée par une vraie gouvernante plutôt que par la vieille elfe dont mon père avait hérité !

- Mais on ne peut pas compter sur des elfes pour nous défendre, objecta Walburga. Des elfes en gardes du corps ? On ne peut pas descendre si bas !

- Fais-moi confiance, lui dit Gallina, je vais m'intéresser à ça et je sais ce que je fais.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Une élève de la maison Serpentard s'intéressait à son projet. Certes, elle l'avait présenté de manière à convaincre des Sang-Purs, mais de là à ce que cela marche…

- MISS GRIZZLY ! cria quelqu'un à sa gauche.

Hermione eut tout juste le temps de se retourner en sursaut qu'elle tomber nez à nez avec l'objectif de Gordon le journaliste. Un flash blanc l'aveugla.

- Je vous remercie et vous souhaite une bonne soirée ! dit le journaliste. Je m'en vais mais je ne manquerai pas de faire un article sur vous !

- Non, attendez, revenez ici ! s'écria Hermione en se lançant à sa suite.

Elle essaya de lui courir après mais se prit les pieds dans sa robe. Alors qu'elle tombait, deux grandes mains se refermèrent sur ses bras et la redressèrent.

- C'est trop tard, chuchota la voix d'Alistair Wendelbard à son oreille. Il voulait se venger.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je l'ai entendu dire à Slughorn que vous aviez été méchante avec lui.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne voulais pas danser avec lui, c'est tout !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le contenu de l'article de sera pas injurieux. Bien au contraire. Il a compris que vous n'aimiez pas parler de votre métier et ne va sans doute faire que ça. S'il décidait de vous rabaisser dans la presse, il aurait Horace sur le dos et, par l'intermédiaire d'Horace, la moitié des membres du Ministère. Et c'est sans compter les grandes familles de Sang-Purs dont les enfants étudient auprès de vous. Non, Gordon ne prendra pas ce risque.

Hermione soupira mais ne se détendit pas. Elle était inexplicablement inquiète à l'idée que cette photo soit publiée. Inexplicablement, car elle était certaine que cela n'avait pas de rapport avec son voyage dans le passé ou avec de quelconques insultes. Le mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait habitée toute la soirée était lié à _cet évènement_. Pas à Jedusor. Hermione se retourna vers Alistair qui lui sourit gentiment. Par-dessus son épaule, elle aperçut Jedusor ; il la regardait en fronçant les sourcils et faisait tourner sa grosse bague autour de son doigt avec une certaine nervosité.

- Je vais rentrer dans mes appartements, je suis épuisée, dit-elle. Pourriez-vous m'accompagner ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

**:::**

Dix minutes plus tard, Alistair laissait Hermione passer seule la porte de ses appartements et repartait non pas vers le salon mais vers la grille, lui aussi désireux d'aller se coucher. Hermione verrouilla son bureau en bâillant et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du vestibule, des voix lui parvinrent :

- C'est un sanglier décapité.

- Beuark, ça être répougnant !

- Il faudrait frotter pour le faire disparaître.

- Arrêtez de critiquer ! Si Miss Professeur veut ce savon, on laisse ce savon !

- Yo me demander où la Señorita l'avoir eu !

Hermione poussa le battant. Les trois elfes étaient dans la baignoire, armés de chiffons et coiffés de bonnets de ménage. Ils se disputaient à propos du savon qu'elle avait ramené de la Tête de Sanglier et semblaient en net désaccord. Dès qu'ils virent Hermione, ils redressèrent la tête.

- Bonsoir ! lancèrent-ils en choeur.

- Bonsoir. Que faites-vous ici ?

- La Señorita doit savoir ! s'exclama Ezequiel en sortant de la baignoire. Tous, tous les Serpentards avoir quitté le dortoir après couvre-feu !

- Mais c'est normal Ezequiel, ils sont à la soirée de Slughorn ! répondit Hermione en éclatant de rire.

- Bulby et Fania ont essayé de lui dire, Miss Professeur, répondit Bulby. Mais Ezequiel ne semble pas comprendre le mot « soirée ».

- Oh, d'accord.

Elle allait leur demander de trouver un dictionnaire Anglais-Espagnol quand un bruit léger résonna dans le bureau. Hermione n'était pas la seule à l'avoir entendu ; l'oreille alerte, les elfes sautèrent hors de la baignoire. Hermione les suivit dans le vestibule, puis dans le bureau. Le bruit retentit à nouveau : il s'agissait de coups discrets frappés à la porte. Elle fit signe aux elfes de se cacher, tira le loquet et ouvrit.

Tom Jedusor se tenait dans le couloir, droit comme la justice. Hermione se figea.

- Tom ? Que venez-vous faire ici ?

- J'aimerai vous parler. Je peux entrer ?

- Je m'apprêtai à me coucher.

- Je veux vraiment vous parler.

Hermione n'avait pas donné son accord qu'il avançait vers elle et la contraignait à s'écarter. Ce n'était pas très poli. Jedusor le savait. En revanche, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que trois elfes veillaient à la sécurité du professeur Grizzly. A peine eut-il passé la porte qu'un triple cri de guerre éclata dans la salle.

- A L'ATTAQUE !

Tout à coup, ce fut comme si des ombres surgissaient de tous les recoins. Trois masses vociférantes sautèrent sur Jedusor la première s'enroula autour de sa tête, la seconde lui emprisonna les bras et la dernière lui attrapa les pieds. L'ennemi tomba à terre en se débattant, englouti et submergé. Sa baguette était toujours dans sa poche, hors de portée de ses mains maîtrisées par l'adversaire que ses coups de pieds n'atteignaient pas.

- On l'a eu ! Miss Professeur, on l'a eu !

- Ezequiel, tiens-lui les jambes !

- _¡Toma esto en tu cara!_

- Je t'ai dit de lui tenir les jambes !

- Je lui arracher los ojos d'abord !

Jedusor cria et essaya de chasser Ezequiel de son visage, mais l'elfe tint bon. Hermione sortit de son hébètement et réagit enfin :

- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !

Les elfes disparurent en un clin d'œil. Jedusor se redressa, livide et le souffle court. Il saisit sa baguette geste inutile car ses assaillants s'étaient cachés et ne reviendraient pas.

- Vous ne devez pas entrer dans mon bureau de cette façon, annonça Hermione. Je vous conseille d'aller à l'infirmerie. Nous parlerons une autre fois.

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil traumatisé, se releva en vacillant et s'en retourna d'un pas rapide. Hermione referma la porte derrière lui. Elle avait la paix pour les cent ans à venir.

Ou pas.


	8. SALE en force

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

**CHAPITRE 8**

S.A.L.E. en force

Les elfes étaient retournés dans la salle de bain. Quand Hermione les rejoignit, ils y débattaient à propos de leurs talents guerriers :

- Je lui ai fait des bleus ! Mais j'ai pris un coup de pied !

- Yo lui avoir pincé le nez ! Como esto !

- La prochaine fois, on le tapera avec des livres !

- Miss Professeur ! Miss Professeur !

Bulby lui montra fièrement ses blessures de guerre. Un bleu se dessinait lentement sur sa joue et une longue égratignure partait de son coude jusqu'à son poignet ; il saignait. Hermione prit une serviette, la mouilla et se baissa pour lui enrouler autour du bras. Bulby se laissa faire docilement, tandis que Fania et Ezequiel lui tournaient autour d'un air surexcité. Fania répétait qu'elle voulait réessayer avec des livres ; Ezequiel parlait de tout ce qu'il avait fait au visage de Tom Jedusor. Hermione termina de soigner Bulby et se redressa.

- Yo avoir réussi à lui tirer les oreilles ! Como esto !

- Bulby, Ezequiel, Fania.

Les trois elfes se turent instantanément.

- Je vous remercie, commença Hermione. Jedusor était agressif et vous m'avez défendue. Maintenant, j'ai une question à vous poser : pourquoi lui avez-vous sauté dessus au lieu de lui envoyer un sort ?

Ils échangèrent un regard et répondirent tous en même temps :

- Bulby, Ezequiel et Fania ont pensé qu'il ne fallait pas abattre ses meilleures cartes tout de suite, Miss Professeur ! dit Bulby.

- Boulby, Ezequiel y Fania avoir pensé que ça être plus impressionnant si attaquer à mains nues, Señorita ! dit Ezequiel.

- Si Tom Jedusor avait reçu un sortilège et qu'il n'avait pas vu Bulby, Ezequiel et Fania, il aurait forcément accusé la Miss Professeur ! dit Fania.

La troisième réponse était la bonne. Hermione se mordit la lèvre et répondit :

- Effectivement, j'aurai eu des problèmes. Merci, Fania.

Un sourire presque imperceptible étira les lèvres de la petite elfe. Ses deux congénères baissèrent les oreilles, maussades.

- Je ne veux pas que vous recommenciez, décida Hermione.

Les elfes redressèrent aussitôt la tête et voulurent protester, mais Hermione ne leur en laissa pas le temps et poursuivit d'une voix forte :

- Jedusor vous a peut-être vus, ce serait trop risqué de récidiver ! Et que dirait le professeur Dippet s'il apprenait que vous avez attaqué un élève ? Par ailleurs, je ne crois plus risquer grand chose à présent. Et j'aimerai bien comprendre ce que veut Jedusor pour me harceler à ce point.

- Vous harceler, Miss Professeur ? répéta Fania d'un ton inquisiteur.

Hermione lui raconta son agression pendant la soirée de Slughorn. Fania l'écouta attentivement. A la fin de son récit, elle resta songeuse un moment, le front plissé par la concentration.

- Il pense peut-être que vous êtes réellement amoureuse de lui, dit-elle enfin.

- Quoi ? réagit aussitôt Hermione. Mais enfin, ce serait…

- Jedusor ignore pourquoi Miss Professeur le suit, insista Fania. Miss Professeur pourrait très bien être amoureuse de lui cela expliquerait son comportement ! Et c'est une pensée agréable pour Tom Jedusor.

Une pensée agréable… Oui, peut-être que Fania avait raison. Peut-être que Tom Jedusor fantasmait des débordements d'affection de la part d'Hermione. Mais rien n'était moins sûr. Il était orphelin, pas idiot !

- Miss Professeur doit faire attention, poursuivit Fania. Jedusor n'est pas quelqu'un d'équilibré.

- Sans rire.

- A la moindre erreur, il pourrait être déçu et devenir méchant !

- Si Fania le dire, ça être vrai, intervint Ezequiel.

Bulby hocha la tête à son tour. Tous deux accordaient une grande confiance en le verdict de Fania et c'est ce qui convainquit Hermione :

- Très bien. Je ferai attention. Je vous le promets.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Hermione songeait à Jedusor, à ses talents, à ses questionnements récents et à sa fragilité évidente. Et elle espérait que Fania avait tort. Poursuivre Jedusor avait eu pour objectif d'essayer d'apporter la preuve qu'il dérivait et, par la suite, de le faire renvoyer… En aucun cas, Hermione n'avait désiré qu'il s'attache à elle. A cette pensée, deux sentiments la saisissaient le premier, fort et distinct, était la peur. Le second, sourd et gênant, était la honte. Si Hermione comprenait le premier, elle ignorait le sens du second et préférait ne pas s'y intéresser.

**:::**

La rentrée arriva et avec elle, la date d'une nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Depuis la table des professeurs, Hermione regardait les élèves fraichement revenus se passer les plats en bavardant. Elle avait besoin de sortir de Poudlard. Elle avait besoin de changer d'air et de faire les boutiques. Ses yeux dérivèrent spontanément vers Jedusor. Il avait renoncé à manger et ses yeux fixaient son assiette vide sans la voir. Hermione remarqua que sa peau était anormalement pâle et fronça les sourcils. Il paraissait malade. Peut-être devait-elle aller le voir ?

Jedusor se leva sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se décider et disparut par les grandes portes. Ses amis dînaient toujours, visiblement peu intéressés par le départ de leur meneur. Les sourcils d'Hermione étaient si froncés qu'ils auraient pu se toucher. Elle regarda Gallina qui parlait avec animation aux autres Serpentards. Parfois, ils étaient choqués, parfois, ils étaient étonnés, souvent, ils se retranchaient dans leurs pensées. Rosier acquiesçait, Avery protestait, Walburga secouait sa fourchette en signe de dénégation et Abraxas parlait à toute vitesse d'un air motivé.

Que se passait-il ? Hermione espérait avoir la réponse le lendemain, pendant son cours avec les élèves de troisième année. Aussi arriva-t-elle en avance au cours en question. Elle tira les rideaux, lissa les nappes, avança les chaises, redressa les poufs et disposa une boule de cristal sur chaque table, puis s'installa à son bureau pour relire ses notes. Connor et Wendy furent les premiers à passer l'échelle, suivis de Kelsi Brown qui serrait contre sa poitrine la demi-douzaine de livres n'ayant pas trouvé de place dans son cartable.

Abraxas Malefoy et de son ami Douglas arrivèrent les derniers. Penchés l'un vers l'autre comme des conspirateurs, ils parlaient rapidement et à voix basse. Hermione se leva pour faire un semblant de tour de classe. Lorsqu'elle passa à leur niveau, ils se turent instantanément elle s'éloigna vers son bureau en les espionnant du coin de l'œil mais ils restèrent silencieux. D'une voix déçue, elle fit l'appel et lut l'introduction. Peut-être que le centre d'intérêt des Serpentards n'avait rien d'intéressant. Peut-être ne préparaient-ils qu'une mauvaise farce envers les Gryffondors ?

En ce début de mois de mai, les élèves avaient davantage envie de s'amuser dans le parc que de traîner en classe de divination. Le cours fut plutôt agité, obligeant Hermione à faire l'Auror d'une voix lasse pendant plus d'une heure :

- Abraxas, quand tu auras fini de te recoiffer, tu pourras peut-être utiliser ta boule de cristal dans un autre but… Non, Connor, je ne pensais pas à assommer Grindelwald, plutôt à travailler… Douglas, le garçon moche et boutonneux que perçoit ton troisième œil, je crois que c'est toi… Wendy, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu mets cette boule de cristal sous ton pull ? Ah, tu fais la femme enceinte ? C'est intéressant…

Mais le cours qu'Hermione craignait depuis la soirée de Slughorn avait lieu le lendemain. Etrangement, Gallina et Walburga ne furent pas les premières à arriver. Ce fut le quatuor Avery-Rosier-Lestrange-Jedusor qui débarqua en premier. Jedusor alla s'asseoir sans adresser un regard à son professeur, ne décocha pas un mot de tout le cours et fut le premier à partir. Gallina et Walburga étaient arrivées en retard elles s'excusèrent rapidement à la fin du cours et suivirent Jedusor à l'extérieur avec un empressement douteux.

Hermione en était persuadée : il se passait quelque chose dans la maison Serpentard. Mais quoi ?

**:::**

La sortie à Pré-au-Lard arriva sans qu'elle n'ait eu de réponse à sa question. Le samedi matin, à huit heures, la Grande Salle était bondée. Hermione admirait le plafond magique qui retranscrivait à merveille le bleu clair et doux du ciel printanier en pensant à une journée qui promettait d'être chargée. Elle voulait passer dans toutes les boutiques et faire un tour du côté résidentiel pour voir les vieilles maisons. Au fil des mois, elle avait accumulé une petite fortune et n'avait, pour l'instant, eu aucune occasion d'en profiter.

Elle espérait aussi pouvoir parler avec Tom Jedusor.

Depuis la soirée de Slughorn, il cherchait la solitude. Il ignorait ses amis, passait le moins de temps possible dans les parties communes du château telles que la Grande Salle, la bibliothèque ou même les salles de classes. Malgré les mises en garde de Fania, Hermione imaginait difficilement Tom Jedusor lui faire du mal dans cet état. L'idée de le croiser hors de Poudlard ne l'effrayait plus. Si nécessaire, elle irait même jusqu'à provoquer cette rencontre. Oui, c'était décidé : à Pré-au-Lard, elle le traquerait, le trouverait et lui parlerait, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Les hiboux arrivèrent par les hautes fenêtres de la Grande Salle dans un tourbillon de plumes et de hululements. Hermione avait l'habitude de les voir entrer et ressortir à grands renforts de courants d'air et de battements d'ailes. Ce dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude, en revanche, c'était que la moitié d'entre eux lui fonce dessus. Aussi, quand une colonie de hiboux piqua vers sa table, leurs yeux jaunes rivés sur elle et le bec pointé vers son visage, Hermione hurla, recula son siège avec précipitation et tomba en arrière avec un cri aigu.

- Hermione ! Tout va bien ?

- Aidez-là à se relever !

- La pauvre, elle n'est pas habituée.

- Quoi, ils n'utilisent pas les hiboux pour faire passer le courrier au Canada ?

- Mais non, ils utilisent les grizzlys.

- Apollon, quand vous aurez fini de raconter n'importe quoi, vous nous aiderez ?

Hermione accepta la main de Dumbledore qui, malgré son âge déjà bien avancé à cette époque, la releva d'un coup. Sa tête tournait et son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Elle n'eut pas à baisser les yeux vers sa table pour voir que celle-ci croulait sous les enveloppes. Si la plupart des hiboux étaient déjà repartis, une demi-douzaine se pavanait encore aux alentours, lorgnant les professeurs d'un œil fier et poussant de grands hululements. L'un d'eux tenait la Gazette du Sorcier dans une patte et une enveloppe dans le bec. Hermione saisit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit en la déchiquetant avec les doigts.

_« Chère Miss Grizzly,_

_Voici un exemplaire gratuit de notre Gazette. Vous trouverez à la deuxième page l'article vous concernant. Nous vous remercions pour l'interview gratuite que vous avez donnée à Mr Gordon Papote le vingt-trois avril dernier et sommes fiers d'être les premiers à parler de vous. Nous espérons que cet article vous aidera à développer votre activité et que nous nous reverrons bientôt._

_Veuillez agréer, Miss, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués,_

_Mr Luck Wallace, rédacteur-en-chef. »_

Au bout d'une semaine, Hermione avait espéré que cet imbécile de journaliste oublierait d'écrire un article sur elle. Visiblement, il n'en était rien. Elle ouvrit le journal d'une main fébrile, ignorant les têtes de Slughorn et Picott au-dessus de son épaule. Une grande photo d'Hermione pendant la soirée du vingt-trois avril occupait la moitié de la page. Le titre, « Naissance d'une légende », était accolé juste en dessous, suivi de l'article en question. Le journaliste y racontait l'arrivée d'Hermione à Poudlard et ses premiers cours.

« Quand Miss Grizzly entra pour la première fois dans sa salle de classe, le silence se fit instantanément. Il se dégageait d'elle une aura qui impressionnait les élèves et les invitait au respect… »

- Non, non, non… souffla Hermione.

Tout n'était qu'éloges et exagérations. Le journaliste avait poussé le vice jusqu'à interroger des élèves. « Miss Grizzly a prédit le mariage de ma tante avec Sullivan Selwyn une semaine avant leur rencontre ! nous révèle Abraxas Malefoy, élève de troisième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Jusqu'à ce jour, j'avais de nombreux a priori vis-à-vis de la divination. Je croyais que c'était un domaine plutôt nébuleux de la magie, qu'il était voué à disparaître. Aujourd'hui, je suis forcé d'admettre que certaines personnes ont un don. Miss Grizzly est l'une de ces personnes. »

Hermione jura intérieurement. Depuis le premier jour, Abraxas Malefoy la détestait. S'il avait répondu aux questions de Gordon Papote, c'était uniquement pour avoir son nom dans le journal. Petit abruti.

- C'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Slughorn en serrant l'épaule d'Hermione d'une main boudinée. Votre carrière vient de faire un bond !

- Horace, répliqua Hermione d'une voix blanche, je suis quelqu'un de discret, je vous l'ai dit ! Je n'aime pas me faire remarquer ! Cet article…

- Voyons, vous saviez que Gordon allait écrire un article sur vous, l'interrompit Slughorn d'une voix paternelle. Et c'est un article très élogieux, il ne faut pas avoir honte ! A quoi vous attendiez-vous ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas ! s'écria Hermione. A une simple note à la dernière page, sans doute ! Je ne voulais pas d'article ! Pas d'article ! Alors j'espérais qu'il oublierait de l'écrire ! Mais il l'a écrit et… Regardez toutes ces enveloppes !

Au moment où elle écartait les bras pour montrer l'étendue de la catastrophe, l'une des piles s'écroula sur elle-même et la plupart des enveloppes s'envolèrent hors de la table.

- Voilà ! Vous avez vu ? Vous avez vu, c'est tombé ! C'est horrible !

- Hermione, vous exagérez…

- NON-JE-N'EXAGERE-PAS !

- Horace, laissez-la tranquille ! intervint Miranda Bones d'un ton désapprobateur. Tout le monde n'a pas pour vocation de faire la une de la Gazette et vous le savez ! Mettez votre déception de côté !

Slughorn toussota d'un air gêné et Dumbledore, assis un peu plus loin, étouffa un rire dans sa serviette. Hermione remercia intérieurement Miranda Bones et son autorité à toute épreuve.

- De toute façon, dans quelques semaines, plus personne ne parlera de cet article, grommela Slughorn.

- Oui, j'espère ! rétorqua Hermione.

- Les gens ne s'intéressent pas longtemps aux gens qui veulent rester discrets…

Mais en attendant, Hermione avait une quantité incroyable d'enveloppes entassées devant elle. Toute la Grande Salle la pointait du doigt en commentant vivement. Jedusor, pour la première fois depuis la soirée de Slughorn, était sorti de sa réserve et l'observait du coin de l'œil. Quand Hermione croisa son regard, il s'empressa de baisser la tête. Elle ressentit un pincement de dépit mais préféra l'ignorer. Elle avait d'autres priorités. Miranda Bones prit des enveloppes et les distribua aux autres professeurs en les incitant à aider Hermione, qui ouvrait déjà la première.

Elle avait été envoyé par une dénommée Mariot Rigard. Il lui avait fallu une lettre recto-verso pour exprimer toute son admiration envers Hermione. Le second courrier venait d'une seconde sorcière, elle aussi admiratrice des prétendus talents du nouveau professeur de divination, à tel point qu'elle réclamait un rendez-vous. Au moment où Hermione allait replier la lettre, l'un des hiboux donna vers elle un coup de bec menaçant. Dans un battement d'ailes, il se hissa sur le bord du bol qui vacilla sous son poids et poussa un hululement furieux.

- Je crois qu'il attend une réponse, commenta le professeur Dumbledore.

- Je crois aussi, approuva Miranda Bones en sortant sa baguette magique. _Expulso ! _

Le sortilège fusa vers le hibou qui l'évita de justesse et s'enfuit dans un hululement indigné. Hermione se repencha vers ses lettres mais le professeur Slughorn s'exclama soudain :

- Oh, cette malpolie vous insulte !

- Qui est-ce ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore d'un air intéressé.

- Une certaine Mrs Karavan… Elle accuse Hermione d'être la plus grande menteuse de tous les temps !

- Karavan… murmura Hermione. C'était l'autre candidate au poste quand je me suis présentée à la Tête de Sanglier…

- Tout s'explique, commenta Miranda Bones.

- Tiens, celle-ci vient du patron de Pomme Sucrée ! lança Dumbledore d'une voix enjouée. Il clame être un fervent admirateur de votre don et vous propose un an de Suçacides gratuites. Si vous n'aimez pas les Suçacides, vous voulez bien accepter pour moi ?

Hermione soupira. Elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge.

**:::**

Une heure plus tard, la moitié des enveloppes avaient été ouvertes et l'autre moitié brûlée dans la cheminée. Hermione marchait seule dans la grande rue de Pré-au-Lard en croisant les doigts pour qu'aucun admirateur malvenu ne se manifeste. Les élèves la suivaient du regard et la pointaient du doigt, comme le jour où le mariage de Noctea Malefoy avait été annoncé dans le journal. Certains commerçants parlaient à voix basse sur son passage. Hermione essayait de les ignorer. Elle espérait, comme l'avait dit Slughorn, qu'on finirait par oublier cet article.

Les oiseaux gazouillaient gaiement dans les feuillages frissonnant des arbres qui bordaient l'allée, accompagnant les voix des passants. Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient dans les vitrines des boutiques et Hermione tenait sa main en coupe au-dessus de ses yeux pour ne pas être aveuglée lorsqu'elle quittait le côté ombragé de la grande rue. Il était tôt l'odeur du pain chaud et de la marmelade flottait encore près des portes des maisons. Elle aimait Pré-au-Lard le matin, en 1943 comme à son époque d'origine.

- Madame ! Madame !

Hermione se retourna. Abraxas Malefoy avançait vers elle d'un pas conquérant, la tête haute, flanqué de son ami Douglas et d'une fille large comme une armoire portant l'écusson de Serpentard.

- Bonjour, Abraxas, rétorqua sèchement Hermione.

L'intervention du garçon dans l'article lui était restée en travers de la gorge.

- Bonjour, madame. Si vous cherchez Tom Jedusor, il est au château.

- Mais… Je ne cherche pas Tom Jedusor !

Evidemment qu'il était au château. Il ne participait pas aux sorties à Pré-au-Lard car la directrice de son orphelinat refusait de signer le formulaire. Hermione l'avait complètement oublié !

- Non, je ne le cherche pas ! insista-t-elle devant le regard inquisiteur d'Abraxas.

- D'accord. Ma sœur m'a chargé de venir vous chercher. Elle est avec les autres à la Tête de Sanglier.

- Gallina veut que je vienne à la Tête de Sanglier ? répéta Hermione avec étonnement, toute rancune momentanément oubliée.

- Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre.

Hermione acquiesça et emboîta le pas aux trois Serpentards. Abraxas avait la démarche altière et les deux autres restaient autour de lui, droits comme des gardes du corps, silencieux comme des carpes. La comparaison entre ce trio et celui que formeraient Drago Malefoy, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle dans cinquante ans, s'imposait d'elle-même. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'ils atteignirent les environs poussiéreux de la Tête de Sanglier et qu'Abraxas réclama un mouchoir à ses sbires – soi-disant pour se protéger le nez.

- Nous y sommes, déclara-t-il d'une voix nasillarde en montrant le pub à Hermione.

- J'avais reconnu, répliqua l'intéressée.

Il poussa la porte et s'écarta galamment pour laisser Hermione entrer la première. Elle s'exécuta, aperçut Mr Jocelin derrière le comptoir, tourna son regard vers le fond de la pièce… et fut frappée par la stupeur.

Devant ses yeux se tenait l'AD. Tout y était : les tables collées les unes aux autres, les élèves armés de Biéraubeurre pour se donner du courage, le formulaire d'adhésion qui passait de main en main. La seule différence avec l'AD – mais elle était de taille – était que l'AD avait compté des élèves de toutes les maisons, sauf Serpentard, tandis que cette assemblée-là comptait exclusivement des élèves de la maison Serpentard. Gallina Malefoy présidait l'assistance. Pour l'occasion, ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus en un chignon strict qui lui donnait un air de femme d'affaires.

Quand elle vit Hermione, elle la salua d'un signe de main et lui intima d'approcher.

- Bonjour, Madame, lancèrent tous les Serpentards en l'apercevant.

- Que se passe-t-il, ici ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Nous discutions du projet que vous avez proposé récemment, pendant la soirée du professeur Slughorn, répondit Gallina. Concernant le remplacement des elfes par des êtres humains au service des grandes familles de Sang-Purs.

Hermione embrassa tout le groupe du regard. Les élèves paraissaient suspicieux, mais intéressés. Pour les avoir fait venir à la Tête de Sanglier un samedi après-midi, avec pour projet de parler de libération des elfes, Gallina Malefoy devait être un monstre de rhétorique. Hermione se souvint soudain de la dispute qui avait opposé Adrian Rosier et Minerva Macgonagall quelques mois plus tôt : « Gallina, c'est sans doute la fille la plus ouverte d'esprit que je connaisse… » « Ouverte d'esprit, elle ? Cette fille est une manipulatrice hors pair ! »

A présent, Hermione avait une bonne raison de penser que les deux interlocuteurs avaient vu juste.

- Le projet serait de moderniser les familles anglaises en les incitant à prendre des serviteurs humains, poursuivit Gallina. Des Nés-Moldus, par exemple. Ce serait pour eux une bonne façon de s'intégrer à notre société.

Ah. En quelques secondes, Hermione redescendit de son nuage.

Evidemment, pour attirer autant de Serpentards, Gallina n'avait pas pu défendre la cause des elfes. Elle avait proposé à ses camarades de remplacer les elfes par les Nés-Moldus. Une idée digne de Lord Voldemort. Hermione avait envie de crier, de les secouer, de s'agiter dans tous les sens la S.A.L.E. n'avait jamais eu pour objectif d'asservir qui que ce soit ! Hélas, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même : Gallina ne l'avait jamais obligée à parler de la S.A.L.E. Hermione s'était confiée de son plein gré, sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

Elle devait arranger les choses. Gallina Malefoy paraissait savoir défendre ses idées et, après avoir réuni autant d'intéressés, n'abandonnerait pas facilement. Hermione ne pouvait pas la laisser continuer elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui ordonner d'arrêter. Son sang-froid retrouvé, elle réfléchit. L'idée de base de la S.A.L.E. restait la libération des elfes. Pendant sa scolarité, elle avait dévoré plus de livres que n'importe quel Serdaigle envers Harry, elle s'était montrée aussi loyale qu'un Poufsouffle et face à Voldemort, elle avait révélé le courage des Gryffondors.

Etait-elle désormais capable de doubler des Serpentards sur le plan de la manipulation ?

- Gallina, si je peux me permettre…

- Bien sûr, allez-y ! l'encouragea son élève.

- En fait… Vous ne devriez pas présenter les choses sous cet angle.

Gallina hocha la tête. Elle attendait qu'Hermione continue.

- Vous devriez d'abord parler de… Proposer de libérer les elfes de la servitude, poursuivit donc Hermione. Ainsi, vous redoreriez votre blason auprès des autres maisons et vous apparaîtriez comme des gens très tolérants et ouverts. Ne parlez de remplacer les elfes que plus tard, bien plus tard.

- Mais si les gens veulent bien libérer les elfes, et pas les remplacer ? intervint un Serpentard. On ne va tout de même pas prendre ce risque !

- Et on ne veut pas passer pour des Gryffondors, ajouta une jeune fille au nez pointu. Si on milite pour libérer des elfes, on va passer pour qui ?

- Vous passeriez pour des gens profondément tolérants ! argumenta Hermione. Vous feriez d'une pierre, deux coups : vous vous attireriez une bonne réputation qui vous servira forcément par la suite et vous montreriez que votre mouvement est sérieux… que vous avez des idées bien à vous.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Adrian Rosier, qui approuvait lentement. Il se souvenait sans doute, lui aussi, d'une certaine dispute.

- Nous allons y réfléchir, répondit Gallina.

Elle fronçait les sourcils, apparemment peu convaincue. Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise mais tenta de garder un visage impassible.

- Merci madame, reprit Gallina après un court moment de silence. Votre avis nous est précieux. Avant que vous n'arriviez, nous cherchions un nom pour notre mouvement… Marius venait de proposer M.O.R.T., soit : Mouvement pour L'Obéissance aux Races Tyranniques.

Carrément.

- Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas très attirant. On pourrait en trouver un autre.

- Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes ? suggéra Hermione.

- Mais on ne veut pas franchement libérer les elfes, murmura l'un des Serpentards.

Les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, mais Gallina griffonnait déjà l'idée d'Hermione dans un coin du formulaire.

- Encore merci, dit-elle avec un sourire. Quand nous débuterons notre campagne, vous serez la première avertie !

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle était inquiète sur la suite des évènements et ne manquerait pas de surveiller les Serpentards de près.

- Je…

- Vous avez sans doute des choses à faire ? devina Gallina.

- Oui, effectivement. Avez-vous encore besoin de moi ?

- Et bien… Nous aurions eu besoin que quelqu'un parle du projet au professeur Dippet. Et nous pensions que si c'était vous…

Tous les Serpentards approuvèrent. Hermione hésita un instant. Elle ne voulait pas cautionner leurs idées, mais en même temps… Si elle allait elle-même proposer le projet au professeur Dippet, elle pourrait parler de ce qu'il l'arrangeait, et par la suite, orienter les Serpentards. Finalement, c'était peut-être une bonne chose.

- Je le ferai, dit-elle.

- Merci beaucoup madame !

- Bonne journée à tous.

- Bonne journée madame !

Hermione sortit de la Tête de Sanglier sous les remerciements. Son esprit était complètement embrumé. Avant que la porte se referme, elle entendit un Serpentard lancer :

- Regardez, quand on associe les lettres, ça fait « sale »… On ne peut pas appeler une association « sale » !

**:::**

Une fois à l'extérieur, Hermione ne prit pas la direction de la grande rue de Pré-au-Lard mais décida plutôt d'aller admirer les vieilles maisons bâties aux alentours. Elles étaient très belles, quoiqu'actuellement inhabitées la plupart servaient de résidences secondaires à de riches familles sorcières. Elles seraient détruites dans un an, lorsque des partisans de Grindelwald attaqueraient Pré-au-Lard. Hermione avait lu des tas de livres sur l'histoire du village. Il était triste de savoir que ces maisons allaient disparaître, mais elle n'y pouvait rien.

Elle reprenait finalement la direction de la grande rue, décidée à retourner à Poudlard, lorsque des éclats de voix lui parvinrent.

- Partir… paiement… attention… Grindelwald.

Hermione n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien compris le dernier mot. Elle n'était pas non plus sûre qu'il soit prudent de s'intéresser à ce genre de choses lorsque l'on n'a pas de baguette. Mais elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle devait écouter ce qu'il se disait. Aussi se colla-t-elle au mur et se rapprocha-t-elle prudemment de l'origine des sons. Les voix s'étaient tues, mais Hermione n'eut aucun mal à retrouver leurs propriétaires. Dans ce quartier résidentiel désert, trois hommes masqués discutaient vivement. Si vivement qu'ils avaient tous leur baguette à la main.

- Nous ne voulons pas le savoir ! disait l'un d'entre eux. Le paiement en échange du renseignement. C'est la règle.

- Je te recommande de me parler autrement, répondit son interlocuteur d'une voix basse et menaçante.

- Vous êtes un voleur !

- Je vous ai demandé un renseignement que vous ne m'avez pas donné. Je ne vous ai rien volé. Soyez plus compétents et vous serez payé.

Hermione osait à peine passer le bout de nez dans la rue d'à côté, de peur d'être vue. Mais elle peinait à entendre les propos des hommes qu'elle observait en restant en retrait. Elle se pencha à nouveau. L'un des hommes faisait face aux deux autres. Il était très grand et sa voix sourde avait pour Hermione quelque chose de familier. On aurait dit… la voix d'Alistair Wendelbard. En beaucoup plus dur. En beaucoup plus méchant. L'un des hommes se tourna brutalement vers elle. Hermione se redressa, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Des pas retentirent dans la ruelle.

On l'avait vue.

Hermione s'apprêtait à fuir en courant, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Un grincement léger, presque imperceptible, retentit à ses oreilles et deux bras l'attirèrent dans l'embrasure d'une porte ouverte. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier qu'une main bandait fermement sa bouche et que la porte se refermait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Au-dessus d'elle, son sauveur avait le souffle court. Il la serrait fort contre lui, comme pour parer à une fugue éventuelle. Elle entendit les pieds de l'homme crisser contre les vieux pavés, s'arrêter à l'intersection, s'engager dans une direction, puis une autre.

Hermione essayait de respirer profondément pour se calmer. La main inconnue s'écarta de son visage un bruit retentit dans son dos. Quand elle se retourna, un doigt très fin avait écarté les lourds rideaux de velours et un rai de lumière entrait dans le vestibule, éclairant les tapisseries et l'escalier en colimaçon qui montait vers les étages. L'inconnu avait passé un œil prudent dans l'interstice et espionnait sans vergogne les hommes de la ruelle. La tête d'Hermione bouillonnait. Elle ne voyait pas le visage de l'inconnu mais elle voyait son allure, la blancheur de sa peau et la noirceur de ses cheveux.

Ce n'était pas un inconnu.

- Tom ? murmura Hermione.

- Taisez-vous !

C'était bien lui.

A l'extérieur, les pas de l'homme crissèrent à nouveau contre les pavés. Il retourna vers les deux autres d'une démarche hésitante. Quand une voix s'éleva à nouveau, Hermione fut surprise de l'entendre aussi clairement :

- Nous verrons cela plus tard, lança le plus grand des trois hommes. Je reviendrai dans une semaine. Tâchez d'avoir mon renseignement.

- Vous reconnaissez cette voix ? murmura Jedusor.

- Oui, on dirait… On dirait Alistair Wendelbard.

- Exactement.

Le trio se sépara. Hermione s'apprêtait à parler mais Tom lui fit signe de se taire encore. Les trois hommes mirent du temps à disparaître, comme s'ils cherchaient encore un intrus. Mais ils finirent par tourner les talons et le silence retomba.

Hermione se tourna aussitôt vers Jedusor.

- Que faites-vous ici ? lança-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas d'autorisation pour venir à Pré-au-Lard !

Il serra les lèvres, furieux et vexé.

- Je viens de vous sauver la vie ! rétorqua-t-il.

- Oui, mais… Je vous remercie.

Il ne semblait pas convaincu.

- Vraiment, je vous remercie ! insista Hermione. Mais j'aimerai tout de même comprendre ce que vous faites dans cette maison !

- Je m'instruisais à propos de ces hommes.

- J'avais bien compris, mais…

- L'un d'eux est Alistair Wendelbard.

- C'est peut-être Alistair Wendelbard, toutefois…

- Cela ne vous choque pas ? coupa Jedusor. Il paie des mercenaires pour obtenir des renseignements sur quelque chose ! Et cela ne vous choque pas ?

Hermione soupira.

- Nous ne sommes pas sûrs que ce soit lui, tempéra-t-elle. L'homme avec qui je suis allée à la soirée de Slughorn était très correct. Mais, s'écria-t-elle tandis que Jedusor essayait de l'interrompre, je sais qu'il est mêlé à des histoires assez sombres et je laisse la justice s'en occuper !

- Vous venez d'avoir la preuve qu'il est coupable !

- Non, trancha Hermione. Ce que nous venons d'entendre ne constitue pas une preuve.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous autant ?

Jedusor ne répondit pas.

- Vous essayez de me dire que je dois me méfier de lui, et pas de vous ? tenta Hermione. Ou vous avez peur que…

- Je n'ai pas peur.

- Très bien, alors disons… Vous n'avez pas envie que je m'intéresse plus à lui qu'à vous ?

- Vous délirez, se moqua Jedusor.

- Parce que vous n'aimez pas que l'on s'intéresse à vous ?

Il la fusilla du regard.

- Je n'ai pas non plus prétendu cela, rétorqua-t-il.

Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air presque provocateur. Jedusor réagit alors très brutalement. Il la poussa contre le mur et plaça une main de chaque côté de ses épaules, serrant si fort sa mâchoire qu'il semblait sur le point d'imploser.

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! s'écria Hermione.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour attacher la moitié de la maison Serpentard à la cause des elfes ? demanda Jedusor en l'ignorant.

- C'est Gallina qui s'occupe de cette nouvelle association, pas moi !

- Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais très bien que Gallina n'aurait pas eu cette idée sans une aide extérieure !

- Peut-être ne la connaissez-vous pas si bien ! répliqua Hermione.

Jedusor ne répondit pas. Il respirait très rapidement. Hermione reprit :

- Vous avez mal cernés les Serpentards ! La plupart d'entre eux sont de jeunes gens brillants, mais maintenus de force sous le joug de leurs parents. Ils feraient n'importe quoi pour prouver qu'ils sont indépendants et votre amie Gallina l'a bien compris ! Oui, je lui avais parlé de cette idée ! Mais j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'elle la suivrait ! Tout ce qui s'est passé par la suite… Tout cela n'a rien à voir avec moi !

- Les Serpentards sont…

- … ambitieux, compléta Hermione. Ils veulent faire parler d'eux. Et là, c'est exactement ce qu'il va se passer. Vous me lâchez maintenant ?

Jedusor secoua la tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux sombres. Une fois de plus, Hermione ne put qu'être impressionnée par sa ressemblance avec Harry. Quand Jedusor planta ses yeux noirs dans les siens, elle se rappela tout de même qu'Harry ne l'aurait jamais coincée de cette façon dans le vestibule d'une maison inconnue.

- Et ces créatures qui m'ont attaquée quand je suis venu vous voir, l'autre soir, poursuivit Jedusor. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- C'était… C'était…

Elle hésita quelques secondes et répondit :

- Des sortes d'esprits frappeurs !

- Des sortes d'esprits frappeurs, répéta Jedusor d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Oui ! Quand on a un troisième œil, on attire toutes sortes de créatures surnaturelles et là… Elles m'ont défendue ! Elles m'ont défendue parce que vous étiez agressif !

- Il fallait que je vous parle de Wendelbard et vous me demandiez de m'en aller.

- Je sais déjà tout ce qu'il faut savoir à propos de Wendelbard, Tom. Lâchez-moi.

- Non.

- Tom, je vais retourner à Poudlard maintenant. Lâchez-moi.

Il soupira et s'écarta enfin. Hermione se libéra rapidement. Elle recula jusqu'à la porte, posa la main sur la poignée dans son dos et releva les yeux vers son élève. Jedusor avait l'air triste. Mais était-il honnête ? Hermione resta un moment immobile, droite et observatrice, devant un Jedusor lui aussi figé, aux traits indéchiffrables. Un pas en arrière. Elle poussa le battant. Grincement. Jedusor ne bougea pas. Hermione se retourna enfin et sortit à l'extérieur. La lumière du soleil lui fit cligner les yeux et elle passa sa main en visière avant de se s'éloigner.

- A plus tard, Miss Grizzly.

Hermione l'ignora et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, ignorant les picotements qui parcouraient ses bras et ses jambes. L'angoisse chronique était mauvaise pour la santé. Bien qu'elle ait défendu Alistair face à Tom, Hermione se posa de nombreuses questions. Dans un monde où chacun semblait vouloir manipuler ceux qui l'entourait, qui pouvait-elle croire ? Elle croyait vraiment avoir reconnu la voix de son cavalier. Entre Tom Jedusor, la S.A.L.E. et les histoires qui tournaient autour d'Alistair, Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Non, Alistair Wendelbard ne pouvait pas être un adepte de Grindelwald. Hermione avait parlé avec lui, avait dansé avec lui, avait marché seule dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec lui. Il avait toujours été poli, correct, gentil. Suffisamment poli, correct et gentil pour qu'elle puisse lui en parler. Alors qu'elle retrouvait la grande rue de Pré-au-Lard et se dirigeait vers le portail de Poudlard, elle prenait cette décision : quand elle reverrait Alistair Wendelbard, elle lui demanderait sa version de l'histoire. Elle ne craignait rien. Elle en était sûre.

**:::**

Dès qu'elle fut de retour à Poudlard, Hermione se rendit au bureau du professeur Dippet. Elle donna le mot de passe, laissa les escaliers la porter jusqu'à la porte et frappa trois coups.

Silence.

Hermione frappa à nouveau, plus fort.

- Oui ? lança une voix ensommeillée.

- C'est Hermione Grizzly, répondit-elle. Je peux entrer ?

- Oui, oui…

Hermione poussa le battant et pénétra dans le bureau du directeur. Si elle n'avait su par avance que Dumbledore occuperait cet espace dans quelques années, elle ne l'aurait pas deviné. La salle était rangée et la décoration, simple de grandes bibliothèques s'alignaient contre les murs et entre les fenêtres. Des exemplaires de journaux étaient empilés sur la table basse qui trônait dans un coin de la salle, près d'un grand canapé, et l'espace du travail du directeur se situait sur l'estrade, dans un cercle de bougies. Malgré la lumière vive du soleil, Dippet semblait s'être endormi sur ses dossiers.

- Je vous dérange, supposa Hermione.

- Non, non ! grogna Dippet d'une voix ensommeillée. Vous ne me dérangez pas. Asseyez-vous. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

Hermione s'installa en face du directeur et répondit :

- Certains élèves ont l'intention de créer une association. Ils aimeraient avoir votre soutien.

- Une association ?

- Une association qui militerait pour la libération des elfes.

Silence.

Si Dippet s'était pris une massue sur la tête, l'effet aurait été le même.

- Je vous demande pardon ? dit-il d'un air effaré.

- Une association d'aide à la libération des elfes…

- Vous vous payez ma tête ?

- Non, pas du tout !

En réalité, un petit peu : les Serpentards voulaient asservir les nés-Moldus la libération des elfes n'était que secondaire… en admettait qu'ils gardent cette idée-là. Le directeur posa ses mains ridées sur sa tête. Il ouvrait de grands yeux ronds.

- Une association pour les elfes, répéta-t-il. Ils doivent vraiment manquer d'idées pour faire ce genre de choses. Ils n'auront pas mon soutien, non, ils ne l'auront pas !

Hermione se redressa sur son siège, surprise et outrée.

- Pourquoi n'auront-ils pas votre soutien ? demanda-t-elle. Ils ont eu une très bonne…

- Non, non, non ! coupa Dippet. Ils n'ont pas eu une bonne idée, pas du tout ! Tout d'abord, qui les soutiendra ? Leur projet n'aboutira jamais. Et s'il aboutissait, cela mènerait à quoi ? Nous serions obligés de payer les elfes ? Vous vous rendez compte des pertes monétaires que cela représenterait pour Poudlard ?

- Ces elfes sont des esclaves ! répliqua Hermione.

- Des esclaves volontaires !

- Ils ne méritent pas ce traitement et vous le savez !

- Ils réclament ce traitement !

- Vous avez bien accepté de payer l'un d'entre eux !

- Jamais je ne paierai un elfe !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche… et la referma. Ezequiel lui avait dit être payé.

- Si, vous en payez un !

- Je vous dis que non et je suis formel !

Hermione s'arrêta encore, l'air interrogateur.

- Vous avez peut-être oublié…

- Mais pourquoi paierais-je un elfe de Poudlard ? s'étrangla Dippet.

- Il s'appelle Ezequiel, insista Hermione. Il est espagnol !

Dippet fronça les sourcils, puis poussa un soupir.

- Ah, Ezequiel… Oui, je vois de quel elfe vous parlez.

- Alors ! lança Hermione, victorieuse.

- Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il ne portait pas les armoiries de Poudlard ?

- Oui, il… Il porte le drapeau espagnol sur sa tunique, se rappela-t-elle.

- Car Ezequiel n'est pas un elfe de Poudlard. C'est l'elfe personnel de la famille Dumbledore.

Hermione se figea. Non, ce n'était pas possible…

- Si Dumbledore veut le payer, ma foi, il fait ce qu'il veut ! poursuivit Dippet, qui n'avait pas remarqué le trouble d'Hermione.

Ezequiel était l'elfe personnel du professeur Dumbledore. Ezequiel obéissait à Dumbledore. Il s'était bien gardé de le lui dire.

- En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai jamais donné la moindre pièce à cet elfe. Un elfe qui demande à être payé… C'est un comble !

Le premier sentiment d'Hermione fut la déception elle avait vraiment cru pouvoir faire confiance à Ezequiel. Puis, au regard de tout ce qu'il avait effectivement fait pour elle, la déception laissa place à la colère. Ezequiel s'était montré digne de confiance. Ce n'était pas lui qui était à remettre en cause. Il n'avait sans doute fait qu'exécuter les ordres de son maître. Hermione se leva, remercia le professeur Dippet, lui présenta des excuses pour l'avoir dérangé et prit la direction du quartier des métamorphoses.

Elle avait deux mots à dire à quelqu'un.


	9. Pièges et manigances

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

**CHAPITRE 9**

Pièges et manigances

Le bureau de Dumbledore était si petit qu'il peinait à abriter toutes ses affaires. Les étagères croulaient sous les instruments alambiqués, les récipients sculptés et les miroirs étranges. Des piles de livres reposaient à même le sol, entre statuettes et chaudrons d'étain. Dans l'interstice d'une porte de placard ouverte, on devinait vaguement la présence de la Pensine. Des sons presque inaudibles retentissaient parfois, comme des notes frappées sur les touches d'un piano lointain. Près de la cheminée flottait une forte odeur de citron.

Hermione était assise sur l'un des gros fauteuils rouges et moelleux qui entouraient l'âtre. Les jambes croisées et le regard fixe, elle attendait. Ses doigts tiraient nerveusement sur le tissu des accoudoirs en attendant que Dumbledore finisse de préparer le thé. Il avait insisté pour boire et se détendre un peu avant de discuter. S'il avait été n'importe qui d'autre, Hermione aurait refusé mais c'était Dumbledore et elle savait qu'elle ne gagnerait pas. Soudain, l'un des instruments posés sur la cheminée émit un son de cloche bruyant. Hermione sursauta.

- Ce n'est rien, la rassura Dumbledore. Cela signifie simplement que mon courrier est arrivé à destination.

Il se retourna, portant devant lui deux tasses fumantes, un sucrier et une assiette de biscuits sur un petit plateau doré. Son regard croisa celui d'Hermione. A soixante ans, le front de Dumbledore était plutôt lisse et ses cheveux arboraient une profonde couleur auburn, mais son goût prononcé pour les tenues extravagantes le rendait déjà célèbre dans toute la communauté sorcière. Ce jour-là, il avait opté pour une longue robe bleu ciel décorée de phénix argentés. Hermione était sûre de l'avoir déjà vu la porter quand elle était élève.

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle et lui tendit une tasse. Hermione la posa sur ses genoux. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de boire tout de suite. Elle voulait d'abord qu'il réponde à quelques questions.

- Je suis au courant, pour Ezequiel, lança-t-elle.

Pendant une seconde, Dumbledore se figea. Puis il soupira.

- J'avais peur que cela finisse par arriver, avoua-t-il. Hermione, je vous présente mes plus humbles excuses. Je tiens toutefois à préciser une chose : je n'ai jamais demandé à Ezequiel de vous espionner. Il est venu vers vous avec toute la spontanéité qui lui est propre. Je l'ai par la suite encouragé à rester auprès de vous. Je suis le seul et l'unique responsable.

- Il vous a dit ce que je faisais.

- Il m'a rapporté plusieurs choses. Aujourd'hui, je suis sûr de votre bonne foi et de la chance qu'a cette école de vous recevoir. Il y a quelques mois…

Hermione tiqua. Dumbledore releva vers elle son regard perçant et sourit.

- J'avais deux bonnes raisons d'encourager Ezequiel vous aider, déclara-t-il. La première, c'est que je voulais en savoir davantage sur vous. Sans vouloir vous offenser, votre intégration à Poudlard m'a laissé perplexe. Vous êtes très jeune et le professeur Dippet vous a engagée sans effectuer de recherches approfondies à votre sujet. Par ailleurs, il ignorait vos réelles compétences, ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de vous repousser votre concurrente, une voyante de grande renommée. Avouez que cela peut paraître étonnant.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle mais à présent, elle était inquiète. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore avait deviné ?

- Mrs Karavan était un monstre de prétention, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Et vous êtes un monstre de mystère, rétorqua Dumbledore.

- Si vous doutiez tant, pourquoi ne pas être venu me questionner ?

- Auriez-vous répondu à mes questions si vos intentions avaient été belliqueuses ?

- Mes intentions ne sont pas belliqueuses ! Vous avez dit que vous le saviez !

- Oui, je le sais. Et nous arrivons à la seconde raison. Mais avant toute chose, calmez-vous, Hermione. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi.

Silence.

- Je serai bien venu vous voir, mais j'ai préféré m'abstenir, confia Dumbledore. Nous en sommes donc à la seconde raison. J'apprécie ce que vous essayez de faire avec Tom. Je ne parle pas de vos tentatives pour le faire renvoyer – entre nous, je doute sincèrement que vous y parveniez ! – mais de l'intérêt que vous lui portez.

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à cela.

- Il tient plus à vous qu'il ne le laisse paraître, reprit Dumbledore. Je ne veux pas briser cette confiance qu'il commence à vous accorder et c'est pour cette raison que je garde mes distances avec vous. Il se méfie de moi. S'il croit que nous sommes proches, tout ce que vous avez fait jusqu'ici n'aura servi à rien.

- Je… Je ne voulais pas.

- Vous ne vouliez pas quoi ?

- Qu'il s'attache à moi.

- Oui, je vous comprends. Ce n'est pas le garçon le plus équilibré et le plus honnête que je connaisse. Jusqu'à récemment, je l'imaginais trop renfermé sur lui-même pour s'attacher à autre chose que ses livres ou sa magie. Je me suis trompé c'est si rare !

Hermione faillit s'étrangler avec son thé. Dumbledore rit doucement.

- Ezequiel aussi… s'est attaché à vous, dit-il. Si vous vous brûlez la gorge, il m'en voudra.

- Pas de problème, répliqua Hermione dans un râle.

Elle retrouva son calme et posa à son tour la tasse de thé sur une pile de livres. Dumbledore s'était détourné de son invitée pour admirer le fond de sa cheminée, tapissé de briques noircies par la suie. Il fronçait légèrement les sourcils, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

- J'apprécie vraiment ce que vous essayez de faire avec Tom, répéta-t-il. Mais, effectivement… J'ai parfois des doutes concernant les activités de ce garçon.

Et il avait raison. S'il avait su… Hermione se passa la main sur les cheveux. Elle tenait peut-être l'opportunité d'en savoir plus sur Tom Jedusor.

- Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerai vous parler, déclara-t-elle soudain. Mais cela doit rester entre nous.

Dumbledore acquiesça, curieux.

Alors Hermione lui raconta en détails la scène dont elle avait été témoin à Pré-au-Lard, quelques heures plus tôt. Les voix dans la ruelle, la porte ouverte, Tom qui l'avait ramenée à l'intérieur, le mercenaire qui l'avait cherchée, comment elle avait interrogé Tom, comment Tom avait refusé de lui donner la moindre réponse. Elle lui apprit également qu'elle avait cru reconnaître la voix d'Alistair Wendelbard, un cousin prétendu de Gellert Grindelwald. La seule chose qu'elle omit fut la fin de sa discussion avec Tom, alors qu'il l'empêchait de sortir de la maison.

Dumbledore resta un instant silencieux. Hermione crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire amusé traverser son visage avant qu'il ne réponde :

- Je savais déjà que Tom se rendait à Pré-au-Lard sans autorisation, avoua-t-il. Il sort de l'école par un passage secret dont l'entrée est située ici.

Il pointa d'un doigt fin le fond de la cheminée autour de laquelle Hermione et lui buvaient leur thé.

- La cheminée de votre bureau ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Oui, la cheminée de mon bureau. Et la sortie se situe dans une vieille maison du quartier résidentiel de Pré-au-Lard appartenant à la famille Malefoy. Mon prédécesseur était un Malefoy, et je le soupçonne d'avoir créé ce passage pour rentrer chez lui plus rapidement. La jeune Gallina doit le connaître et elle est proche de Tom. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis parfois obligé d'aller faire un tour pour que Tom puisse revenir dans l'école. Il est persuadé que je ne suis pas au courant et je ne voudrais pas le décevoir.

- Vous le laissez sortir… réalisa Hermione. Mais il pourrait faire quelque chose de… d'illégal !

- Pas plus qu'en restant dans l'école, et en chargeant ses camarades de le faire à sa place. Par ailleurs, Tom déteste un peu trop les Moldus à mon goût. Il n'a pas besoin de se donner l'illusion qu'il passe la journée à Poudlard par leur faute. Sa directrice refuse de signer l'autorisation je la lui donne, et je limite les dégâts.

Hermione baissa la tête. Les intentions de Dumbledore étaient justes, mais elles ne suffiraient pas à calmer la rancune de Tom. Il deviendrait tout de même Lord Voldemort. Il déciderait tout de même de bâtir ses plans de vengeance et provoquerait la mort de milliers de personnes avant d'être vaincu.

- Selon vous, que faisait-il dans cette maison ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh… Il faisait ce que font beaucoup de gens ces temps-ci. Je soupçonne Tom d'avoir un intérêt tout particulier pour les objets de grande valeur. Or une vague rumeur circule parmi les disciples de Grindelwald : on dit que le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle serait sur le point d'être retrouvé. Tout passionné d'Histoire rêve d'être celui qui retrouvera le diadème. Je crois que Tom n'est pas différent. Il s'est mis en quête du diadème.

Hermione reprit sa tasse et leva les yeux vers la cheminée.

- Tom emprunte de nombreux livres sur le sujet en ce moment, reprit Dumbledore. Maintenant que je sais qu'il espionne des mercenaires, je n'ai plus aucun doute… Et cela me rassure. Je préfère qu'il se mette en quête du diadème plutôt qu'en quête d'un… quelconque objet de magie noire. Quant à son geste héroïque, si je puis dire… Je ne crois pas qu'il ait pris des risques, bien au contraire. Aujourd'hui, Tom vous a sans doute sauvé d'un sortilège de torture. Même si l'on apprenait qu'il est sorti de l'école sans autorisation, cet acte le rendrait pardonnable aux yeux de tout le corps enseignant. D'un autre côté, vous avez contracté une dette à son égard. Ce qui lui plaît sans doute beaucoup…

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds. Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Cette discussion avec Dumbledore s'avérait franchement bénéfique.

Non. Tom ne lui avait fait contracter qu'une dette _morale_. Il ne pouvait pas la faire chanter. Tout allait bien. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait découvert qu'elle était Moldue, par exemple.

- J'ai aussi cru reconnaître la voix d'Alistair Wendelbard, ajouta Hermione.

- Peut-être. Je ne peux pas vous renseigner à ce sujet, rétorqua Dumbledore.

Les cheveux d'Hermione se dressèrent sur sa tête. Elle garda le visage tourné vers la cheminée mais jeta à Dumbledore un regard en biais. Son expression n'avait rien d'agressif, il admirait les motifs de sa tasse d'un air profondément intéressé.

Hermione lissa sa robe et se releva.

- Vous devez avoir du travail, dit-elle. Je vais vous laisser. Je suis ravie d'avoir eu cette discussion avec vous, Albus.

- Navré d'avoir été sec, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt. Nous pouvons bavarder encore un peu. Nous n'aurons pas beaucoup l'occasion de le faire à nouveau dans les jours à venir, alors profitons-en.

Il lui fit signe de se rasseoir et Hermione s'exécuta. Une angoisse sourde l'enveloppa soudain. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à cette époque, les mauvais pressentiments étaient légions : quand elle songeait à la photographie prise pendant la soirée de Slughorn, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quand elle songeait à Grindelwald, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et quand Dumbledore voulait la garder dans son bureau, elle avait un très, très mauvais pressentiment. Hermione tourna la tête vers la cheminée et attendit.

- J'aimerais que nous parlions de votre magie, dit alors Dumbledore.

Mauvais pressentiment validé.

- J'aime autant vous dire qu'Ezequiel n'a pas eu besoin de m'apprendre que vous étiez Cracmolle. Miranda et moi avions tous deux remarqué que vous n'utilisiez jamais votre baguette. Les jeunes gens qui viennent d'achever leurs études sont souvent si fiers de pouvoir faire de la magie qu'ils nous en font la démonstration à tout-va. Vous êtes, en apparence, bien différente.

- Je ne suis pas Cracmolle, j'ai juste eu mes diplômes difficilement, mentit Hermione. Je ne suis pas bonne en magie et je n'ai pas vocation à m'humilier, surtout en tant que professeur. Mon domaine, c'est la divination.

Dumbledore sourit. L'estomac d'Hermione se serra. Il ne la croyait pas. Il souriait, mais il ne la croyait pas.

- Autre chose m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, poursuivit-il. Je parle là du manque d'intérêt flagrant d'Armando à l'égard vos capacités magiques. Vous devez savoir qu'Armando est très fier de sa condition de sorcier. Il est né-Moldu mais abhorre ses origines. Qu'il ne vous reproche pas votre dédain apparent pour la magie m'a tout de suite semblé étonnant. Horace n'a rien vu, mais Miranda et moi sommes de nature observatrice. Nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que vous étiez parfaitement dépourvue de talents magiques.

Silence. Hermione baissa la tête. Ezequiel avait parlé et Dumbledore était sûr de lui.

- D'accord, je suis Cracmolle. Vous allez me faire renvoyer ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Pourquoi ? Les non-sorciers n'ont pas le droit d'enseigner à Poudlard. C'est dans le règlement.

- Effectivement. Mais vous êtes un excellent professeur de divination et si vous voulez mon avis, cet article du règlement est un peu trop restrictif. Miranda et moi sommes d'accord et avons décidé de rester discrets. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.

Elle redressa la tête lentement. Il ne comptait pas la faire renvoyer ?

- Je… Merci, Albus !

- Ce n'est rien. A vrai dire… je ne pense pas que vous soyez réellement Cracmolle.

Hermione reposa lentement sa tasse sur la pile de livres.

- J'ai remarqué autre chose, que ni Miranda, ni Ezequiel n'ont vu, déclara Dumbledore. Il arrive très fréquemment que vous… portiez la main à votre poche droite. Comme ceci, ajouta-t-il en l'imitant.

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça dans ses veines. Il lui décrivait une habitude vieille de neuf ans, qu'elle n'avait jamais songé à surveiller.

- Vous le faites de façon très spontanée, très naturelle. Comme si vous alliez prendre votre baguette. Et je vais vous dire le fond de ma pensée : j'ai l'impression que vous avez été une sorcière, Hermione. J'ai l'impression que vous avez été une sorcière, mais que vous avez perdu vos pouvoirs.

- Non.

- Hermione, comment avez-vous perdu vos pouvoirs ?

Hermione se leva d'un bond. Elle n'avait pas perdu ses pouvoirs elle demanderait au génie de les lui rendre dès qu'elle aurait fini sa mission. Ce serait son troisième vœu.

- Quand vous cesserez de raconter n'importe quoi, je reviendrai, dit-elle en prenant la direction de la porte.

Elle faillit se heurter à Dumbledore, qui s'était interposé.

- Hermione, pour être clair, je me pose de nombreuses questions à votre sujet, gronda-t-il. Armando vous engage alors qu'il ne connaît ni votre nom, ni vos compétences, ni même vos capacités magiques. Vous semblez bien connaître Poudlard et vous êtes une excellente Occlumens. Je vous suggère de vous expliquer.

- Mais je n'ai rien à expliquer ! Vous savez que mes intentions ne sont pas mauvaises !

Dumbledore l'empêchait toujours de passer. Elle contourna le fauteuil.

- Ne vous servez pas de mes arguments contre moi. Beaucoup de choses peuvent priver une sorcière de ses pouvoirs, et aucune d'entre d'elle n'est sans danger. Je ne peux pas vous permettre de faire vaciller la sécurité des élèves de cette école !

- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas que me faire renvoyer ? Vous avez déjà changé d'avis ?

Hermione essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci demeura close. Furieuse, elle insista. Dumbledore n'avait pas le droit de l'enfermer. Il avait fait la même chose à Harry en cinquième année. Mais il n'avait pas le droit. Elle tira encore puis renonça s'il avait jeté un Collaporta, elle s'acharnait pour rien. Derrière elle, Dumbledore récitait :

- Une vouivre blanche… Le fermier de Langspoule… Une pleureuse… Une coiffe de Circée… Un génie…

Hermione se retourna. Le vieil homme était toujours au même endroit. Il se tenait droit, les yeux rivés vers elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés par la concentration. Un génie… Il avait dit « Un génie ».

- Une poudre de fuite… chuchota-t-il. Peut-être le Caveau du Jugement Suprême… Non, il y a peu de chance…

- Le Caveau du Jugement Suprême ?

Dumbledore sourit.

- C'est un piège, répondit-il. On prétend qu'il vole la magie des Sorciers qui y pénètrent pour l'attribuer aux Moldus qui le découvrent. Vous pourriez avoir perdu vos pouvoirs à cet endroit, mais j'en doute, car en réalité, quiconque y entre est foudroyé.

- Vous en êtes bien sorti, vous. Sinon vous ne pourriez pas le raconter.

- Sur la forme, les Egyptiens n'ont jamais manqué d'imagination. Leurs œuvres sont impressionnantes. Sur le fond… c'est autre chose. Pour chaque piège qu'ils construisent, ils emploient les mêmes mécanismes magiques. Si on connait ces mécanismes, on parcourt leur territoire sans peine. Mais peut-être ai-je découvert le mauvais caveau. Peut-être en existe-t-il un autre ?

Hermione soupira et secoua la tête.

- Je suis désolée de m'être emportée. Je… Non, ce n'est pas le caveau. C'était… C'était un génie.

- Vous avez rencontré un génie.

- Oui, j'ai rencontré un génie.

Un creux inquiet plissa le front de Dumbledore.

- C'est moins pire que je ne le pensais. Vous n'êtes pas promise d'office à une mort prochaine et logiquement, vous ne mettez pas les élèves en danger. Vous avez échangé vos vœux contre votre magie, je me trompe ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Non. Mais je… Je suis née-Moldue. Je sais me débrouiller sans baguette.

- Vous avez un grand courage. Rares sont les sorciers, même nés-Moldus, qui sauraient garder leur sang-froid en de telles circonstances. Je vous en prie, revenez, asseyez-vous.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se sentir gênée face à ce compliment inattendu. Elle lâcha la poignée et retourna s'installer dans son fauteuil. Dumbledore fit de même avant de reprendre la parole :

- Toutefois, dit-il, vous devez faire preuve de la plus grande prudence. Les génies sont des farceurs, et leurs farces s'effectuent souvent au détriment de ceux qui en sont victimes. Ce sont aussi des maîtres de la formulation. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas fait de recherche à la bibliothèque pour vous renseigner sur leur nature ?

- Heu…

Hermione était sidérée. Non, effectivement, elle n'y avait même pas pensé. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas y penser ?

- Même si vous y aviez pensé à moment donné, cela vous serait sorti de l'esprit avant que vous n'en passiez les portes, la rassura Dumbledore. Ces créatures s'entourent généralement de nombreuses protections. Ils ne sont puissants qu'à travers les sorciers réclamant leur aide, aussi préfèrent-ils que l'on n'en sache pas trop sur eux.

- Je… Je ne crois pas que ce génie-là soit méchant.

- Visiblement, il vous a beaucoup aidée jusqu'ici.

- Oui, et par ailleurs, l'objet de mon premier vœu était d'en savoir plus à son propos. Ce que j'ai vu m'a parfois fait frémir, mais il n'y avait rien de réellement vicieux.

- Vous avez fait preuve d'intelligence… Restez tout de même prudente.

Silence.

Dumbledore remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

- J'ai rarement des conversations aussi animées avec mes collègues ! dit-il d'un ton rieur.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de m'être emportée, répéta aussitôt Hermione… C'était…

- Je ne parlais pas de cela, mais de votre génie. Rares sont les sorciers et les sorcières qui en rencontrent. Soyez discrète à ce sujet, d'ailleurs. Pour certains, les génies ne valent pas mieux que les Sinistros.

- Je l'ignorais.

Dumbledore allait reprendre la parole mais fut interrompu par un fort hululement au-dessus de la cheminée. Hermione sursauta et leva la tête rapidement, le cœur battant, pour découvrir que le cri venait d'une simple chouette en bois accrochée au mur.

- Je vais bientôt avoir un visiteur… Sans doute Tom, annonça Dumbledore dans un soupir. Je voulais toutefois terminer notre entretien sur une note plus joyeuse… Depuis votre arrivée à Poudlard, beaucoup de choses ont changé.

A cette pensée, Hermione se sentit nerveuse. Oui, depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, elle mettait un sacré bazar. Mais de toute façon, il lui était impossible d'être discrète en occupant le poste de professeur de divination. Son rôle consistait à changer l'avenir d'une personne. Pour y parvenir, il fallait bien qu'elle agisse. En espérant que ce soit toujours dans le bon sens…

- J'aimerais notamment vous parler de cette association qu'est en train de créer Gallina Malefoy, poursuivit Dumbledore. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez à son origine, mais que la jeune Gallina l'avait relativement déformée.

- A l'origine, la S.A.L.E. a pour objectif d'obtenir libération des elfes, approuva Hermione. Les Serpentards l'ont retournée tout autrement.

- Vous ne parviendrez pas à convaincre les Serpentards que les elfes sont des êtres vivants à part entière et qu'ils méritent les mêmes droits que nous, déclara sagement Dumbledore. Toutefois, s'ils donnaient l'impression de militer pour cette cause, de nombreux autres sorciers s'interrogeraient sur la légitimité de leur démarche. Ils doivent juste donner l'impression qu'ils y croient…

Le hibou de bois hulula pour la seconde fois. Dumbledore se leva. Hermione l'imita.

- De nombreuses amitiés, romances et rivalités pourraient vous aider dans cette démarche, termina-t-il en serrant la main de sa collègue. Vous devez vous y atteler au plus vite, ou vos Serpentards risquent de militer pour la mauvaise cause.

Il lui ouvrit la porte. Hermione sortit dans le couloir.

- Bon après-midi, Hermione. Et bon courage.

**:::**

Hermione pouvait avoir confiance en Albus Dumbledore. Elle avait pensé être renvoyée s'il découvrait la vérité mais finalement, il préférait l'aider. Et il n'était pas le seul. Miranda Bones, qui connaissait également son secret, avait choisi de se taire pour lui permettre de garder son poste. A cette idée, Hermione ressenti une bouffée d'affection pour sa collègue. De cette discussion avec Dumbledore, elle ne tirerait que du positif, si l'on exceptait les révélations du vieux mage à propos des génies. Il lui avait suggéré d'être vigilante. Mais si le génie décidait de se jouer d'elle, pourrait-elle réellement s'opposer à sa volonté ?

Hermione chassa ses idées noires de son esprit. Elle ne recevait plus de lettre en réponse à l'article, les journaux parlaient moins de Grindelwald que d'habitude, les élèves appréciaient ses cours. Tout allait bien. Dans l'immédiat, le génie ne semblait guère préoccupé par son sort, et avec les révélations de Dumbledore, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle avait des choses importantes à faire des choses qui nécessiteraient toute sa concentration. Les paroles du vieux sorcier tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. « De nombreuses amitiés, romances et rivalités pourraient vous aider dans cette démarche… »

Elle allait manipuler des Serpentards.

La chance lui sourit au détour d'un couloir. Minerva Macgonagall venait vers elle, une pile de livres dans les bras.

- Bonjour, Minerva. Vous n'êtes pas allée à Pré-au-Lard ? lui demanda doucement Hermione.

Minerva releva la tête.

- Bonjour, professeur. Non, je ne suis pas allée à Pré-au-Lard. J'ai profité du calme relatif qui règne au château pour étudier.

- Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit la jeune fille d'un air intrigué.

- Pouvez-vous trouver Apollon Picott, Connor Wilmoor et Wendy Brightman ? Et venir avec eux dans mon bureau ? Restez discrète. J'ai à vous parler.

- Heu… D'accord.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione était en pleine réflexion. Un plan brillant germait dans son esprit. Si elle parvenait à convaincre ses complices du bien-fondé de l'entreprise, les Serpentards ne comprendraient pas ce qui leur arriverait. Tandis qu'elle griffonnait quelques idées sur un parchemin des coups retentirent à la porte. Hermione se leva et alla tirer le loquet. Minerva entra la première, suivie de Connor, de Wendy et d'Apollon Picott. Ils semblaient tous se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là.

- Bonjour à tous, commença Hermione. Je vous ai fait venir parce que… je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour garder le calme dans cette école. J'ai confiance en vous et je crois que vous avez confiance en moi.

Connor et Wendy hochèrent vivement la tête. Apollon Picott adopta une pose séductrice et Minerva fronça les sourcils, l'air franchement soupçonneux.

- Avez-vous entendu parler de l'association de Gallina Malefoy ?

- Oui. Ils veulent asservir les nés-Moldus ! s'écria Wendy. C'est honteux !

- Wendy est né-Moldue, chuchota Connor.

- Bien, coupa Hermione. Je ne suis pas plus d'accord que vous avec leurs idées. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai un service à vous demander.

- Quel genre de service ? demanda Minerva.

- J'ai besoin de vous pour leur provoquer des crises d'angoisse et, avec un peu de chance, les faire changer de plan.

Connor et Wendy semblaient plus excités que jamais. Apollon Picott, quant à lui, n'avait visiblement pas compris ce que venait de dire Hermione.

- Les faire renoncer à leur plan ? répéta Minerva. Vous voulez dire, leur faire oublier les nés-Moldus ?

- Exactement.

La jeune fille hésita, puis hocha la tête. Hermione rassembla ses idées et déclara :

- Voilà ce que vous allez faire…

**:::**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla plus tôt que prévu. Elle n'avait pas tiré les lourds rideaux de velours du lit à baldaquin pour ne pas avoir trop chaud et la lumière du soleil matinal entrait par la fenêtre ouverte, illuminant toute la chambre. Elle s'étira en grimaçant, entièrement courbaturée. S'endormir avait été difficile. Avec ce réveil précoce, elle était sûre de passer la journée à bâiller. Les yeux plissés par la lumière trop forte, elle tâtonna en direction du fauteuil pour trouver sa robe de chambre. En vain.

- La voilà, Señorita…

Le vêtement lui tomba dans les mains et Hermione l'enfila avec hésitation. Alors qu'elle passait le deuxième bras, la lumière chuta brutalement et elle put ouvrir les yeux. Ezequiel se tenait devant la fenêtre et tirait les volets un par un. Il prenait un temps considérable, comme s'il voulait retarder une échéance. Quand il se retourna enfin, ses yeux étaient rouges. Hermione se sentit aussitôt coupable. Mais coupable de quoi ? N'était-ce pas la faute de Dumbledore ? Elle se mit à hauteur de l'elfe.

- Ezequiel, je ne t'en veux absolument pas, déclara-t-elle. J'ai parlé avec le professeur Dumbledore. Je sais que tu n'avais pas le choix.

- Ezequiel avoir toujours le choix, rappela-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Ezequiel être payé. Mais Ezequiel ne pas pouvoir mentir al maestro Dumbledore. El maestro Dumbledore…

- Il te respecte, je comprends que tu lui sois loyal, coupa Hermione.

- Señorita… Ezequiel être désolé…

Il baissa la tête, honteux. Alors Hermione ne réfléchit pas et le prit dans ses bras.

Au début, il se crispa, visiblement surpris. Puis Hermione le sentit se détendre et sourire sur son épaule. Quand elle se dégagea, l'elfe rayonnait.

- Señorita être une grande sorcière ! déclara-t-il. Ou plutôt une grande Cracmolle !

- Merci, Ezequiel.

- Ezequiel pourra toujours venir ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

- Evidemment.

- Merci, Señorita. Ezequiel laisser la Señorita se préparer.

Il la salua et disparut dans un « pop » sonore. Hermione se releva. Finalement, ses retrouvailles avec Ezequiel n'avaient pas été si difficiles. Elle attrapa ses vêtements et s'élança vers la salle de bain. Ce serait une journée chargée. Il lui fallait rejoindre Minerva, Connor, Wendy et Apollon Picott avant qu'ils ne passent à l'action. Au fond, elle croisait les doigts pour qu'Apollon fasse bien ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, pour que Connor et Wendy ne s'attirent pas de retenue et pour que Minerva ne s'emporte pas.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione sortait de ses appartements, lavée, coiffée et habillée. A peine eut-elle fait trois pas dans le couloir qu'une voix bien connue retentit derrière elle :

- Bonjour, Miss Grizzly.

Non ! Non, non, non…

- Bonjour, Tom.

Il s'arrêta près d'elle et s'adossa au mur dans une pose presque provocante. Ses cheveux décoiffés tombaient en mèches noires sur son front pâle. Il fixait Hermione sans aucune gêne, avec un sourire narquois. Comme s'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

- Je suis désolée, Tom, je ne peux pas vous recevoir dans mon bureau. Comme vous le voyez, je viens d'en sortir et j'ai des choses à faire.

- Je pourrais vous accompagner.

- Non, Tom, vous ne pouvez pas.

Hermione tourna les talons. Elle devait trouver les Serpentards au plus vite. Minerva, Connor, Wendy et Apollon Picott passeraient à l'action dans la matinée. Il fallait qu'elle assiste à cela. Il fallait qu'elle trouve les Serpentards.

Des pas retentirent dans son dos. Jedusor la suivait.

- Tom, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? lança-t-elle sans se retourner.

- Je viens avec vous.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Mes amis sont tous occupés à faire des banderoles stupides dans le parc. Je m'ennuie.

Dans le parc. Ils étaient dans le parc.

- Pourquoi stupides ?

Jedusor accéléra pour se mettre à sa hauteur et la toisa avec colère.

- Ils veulent remplacer les elfes de maison par des nés-Moldus.

- Je n'y suis pour rien.

- Vous leur avez donné l'idée.

- Croyez-moi, cette idée-là n'est pas de mon fait. Mais Tom, nous avons déjà eu cette discussion !

- Gallina veut organiser une manifestation. Elle organise toujours des manifestations.

- Et alors ? Elle a une intelligence politique certaine.

- D'habitude, elle organise des manifestations dans la salle commune. Cette fois-ci, elle risque de l'organiser dans les couloirs.

Ha, ha, ha ! Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

- Dans les couloirs ?

- Elle prétend qu'il faut bien faire passer le message.

- Ah, c'est sûr, ce sera efficace…

Jedusor la fusilla du regard. Ils étaient arrivés en haut des escaliers.

- Bien. Tom, où voulez-vous aller ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Pourquoi pas dans votre salle commune ?

- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Je crois que je vais rester avec vous. Après tout, c'est à cause de vous que mes amis sont devenus terriblement ennuyeux.

Alerte, alerte !

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas me suivre ! articula-t-elle le plus clairement possible.

- Pourquoi, vous avez des choses à cacher ?

- Tom, parlez-moi autrement. Je suis votre professeur, ne l'oubliez pas.

- Un professeur auquel j'ai sauvé la vie.

- Le bonheur d'avoir fait une bonne action devrait vous suffire.

Hermione prit les grands escaliers de marbre qui descendaient dans le hall. Jedusor était toujours sur ses talons.

- Vous n'êtes pas reconnaissante du tout.

- Je vous suis reconnaissante, mais cela ne change rien, je reste votre professeur.

- Si je l'ai fait, c'est parce que je vous apprécie.

- J'en suis flattée.

- On ne dirait pas.

Cette fois, Hermione s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui :

- Tom, écoutez, je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante. C'est pour cette raison que je ne vous ai pas dénoncé à l'administration. Mais j'ignore ce que vous faisiez dans cette maison, je crois qu'elle appartient à des gens que vous ne connaissez pas et de toute façon, vous devez cesser d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ! Seul et sans autorisation, par les temps qui courent, c'est très dangereux ! Je m'inquiète pour vous.

Jedusor ne répondit pas, mais Hermione décela une lueur de contentement dans son regard.

- Maintenant, j'ai des choses à faire, ajouta-t-elle. A plus tard, Tom.

- A plus tard, miss Grizzly.

Hermione le regarda prendre nonchalamment le chemin de son dortoir. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne serait pas tranquille très longtemps.

**:::**

Les Serpentards étaient installés au bord du lac, dans un espace plat et ensoleillé. Dissimulée par un petit bosquet, à l'abri des regards, Hermione les observait.

Gallina Malefoy n'était pas de nature négligée quitte à monter une association, autant la monter correctement. Tandis qu'elle ensorcelait de petits badges en argent, ses camarades écrivaient leurs slogans sur de grandes banderoles blanches. Les Serpentards étaient ambitieux Hermione ne remettrait plus cela en cause. Toutefois, en les observant, elle se rendait bien compte que tous n'étaient pas là pour Gallina. Lucy Lockhart faisait les yeux doux à Adrian Rosier, Abraxas Malefoy se pavanait comme un paon et Marius Avery racontait des blagues vaseuses à un auditoire partagé.

Un mouvement sur la gauche interpella Hermione. Deux personnes descendaient la pelouse : Apollon Picott et Tom Jedusor. Si le concierge rejoignait les Serpentards, Jedusor se dirigeait directement vers Hermione. Comment l'avait-il vue ? L'avait-il espionnée ? Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir son livre de divination pour faire semblant de lire. Un coup d'œil vers le groupe de Serpentards lui apprit qu'on avait remarqué le nouveau-venu Lucy Lockhart regardait le concierge avec un air inquisiteur et Walburga Black paraissait surprise.

- Vous vous isolez pour lire ? demanda Jedusor en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Oui, et j'essaie d'être discrète, je ne veux pas être dérangée !

- Dans ce cas, le mieux aurait été de ne pas sortir de vos appartements.

- Et rester enfermée toute la journée ? Ce n'est pas ce que je préfère.

- Mais ici, vous risquez d'être dérangée.

- Jusqu'à présent, je ne l'étais pas !

Jedusor eut l'air vexé, mais au lieu de partir, il décida de s'asseoir. Hermione le maudissait intérieurement. Elle jeta un autre coup d'œil discret aux Serpentards. Apollon Picott était arrivé à leur niveau et admirait leurs banderoles.

Première intervention.

- J'ai entendu parler de votre association ! lança-t-il d'une voix forte. Libérer les elfes, quelle idée brillante et novatrice ! Vos professeurs sont très intéressés, nous en parlons beaucoup ! Comme moi, ils ont hâte de voir comment vous allez vous y prendre. Vous devez vous faire connaître ! Je vais essayer d'en parler le plus possible. J'ai vraiment envie de vous aider. Continuez comme ça !

Apollon avait appris par cœur le discours qu'Hermione lui avait rédigé. Il s'était exprimé sans hésitation, sans bizarrerie. Il n'avait pas ramené sa mèche blonde derrière son oreille ou exécuté quelque pose suggestive susceptible de porter atteinte à sa crédibilité. Hermione le regarda tourner les talons avec soulagement. Les Serpentards semblaient un peu sonnés et Gallina Malefoy avait cessé d'ensorceler ses badges elle était figée, la bouche entrouverte, l'air proprement stupéfait. Depuis le bosquet, Hermione observait la scène avec délice.

- Il vient de les presser considérablement, murmura Jedusor. Difficile de faire marche arrière, à présent. Je suppose que c'était l'objectif ? Miss Grizzly ?

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Je ne suis pas idiot. Vous vous cachez dans des buissons, près du groupe de Gallina, et tout à coup, le concierge vient les complimenter sur leur association – en ne parlant que des elfes, comme s'il ignorait le reste…

- Peut-être qu'il ne connaît pas tous les ragots.

- Il connaît forcément les ragots. Il est concierge.

Et après, les Serpentards s'autoproclament victimes de tous les préjugés.

- Peu importe, coupa-t-elle.

Jedusor haussa les épaules et se rapprocha brusquement d'Hermione. Elle se décala vers les buissons, mais il fit de même, jusqu'à ce que leurs bras se touchent. Ce contact lui arracha un frisson. Hermione imaginait facilement la scène : elle, jeune professeur, cachée dans un bosquet avec un élève dont on la soupçonnait d'être amoureuse. De quoi alimenter des soupçons. Mais Jedusor devait s'en moquer, puisqu'il sortit un livre de son sac et l'ouvrit à la première page, comme si rien n'était.

- Tom, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je fais comme vous. Je me rapproche le plus possible du groupe de Gallina et je fais semblant de lire.

- Je ne faisais pas semblant de lire. Et vous me touchez.

- Je me rapproche juste du groupe de Gallina.

- Ecartez-vous, s'il vous plait.

- Vous avez peur qu'on nous surprenne ?

Un peu plus loin, les Serpentards s'écartèrent et des voix s'élevèrent. Hermione leur accorda aussitôt toute son attention. Elle vit Abraxas Malefoy et Douglas Travers faire des exercices de contorsionnistes pour sortir du groupe, puis prendre la direction du château. Abraxas tenait un oiseau de papier à la main. Elle poussa Jedusor, se leva et s'élança à sa suite, tout en restant sous le couvert des arbres bordant la berge. Abraxas montait vers les grandes portes du hall, près desquelles se tenaient… Connor et Wendy.

Deuxième intervention.

- Hé, Malefoy ! C'est nous qui t'avons envoyé le message ! s'écria Wendy. On t'a bien eu !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sang-de-Bourbe ? cracha-t-il.

S'il avait voulu vexer Wendy, c'était raté. Elle affichait un grand sourire moqueur.

- On a entendu parler de ton association, reprit Connor. Et tu sais quoi ? On y croit pas une seconde ! Ta sœur et toi, défendre la cause des elfes ? Vous prétendez jouer les rebelles ?

Les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire. Même de dos, Hermione comprit qu'Abraxas rougissait sa peau d'ordinaire si blanche venait de prendre des couleurs.

- Vous essayez de vous rendre intéressants ? rétorqua-t-il.

- Ca, ce serait plutôt toi… lui envoya Wendy.

- On sait très bien que tu n'oserais jamais t'opposer à ton papa ! argumenta Connor.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi, Wilmoor !

- On parie que tu vas retourner ta veste au dernier moment ? ajouta Wendy.

- Allez vous faire voir !

- Ne fais pas le rebelle, Malefoy, tu t'y prends mal !

- Retourne dans les jupes de ta maman !

- T'es qu'un…

- …bébé !

Abraxas avait sorti sa baguette magique. Connor et Wendy s'enfuirent en criant « Bébé ! Bébé ! » à leur camarade qui fulminait de rage. Douglas Travers ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre.

- Et là, vous allez me dire que vous n'y êtes pour rien ? murmura Jedusor.

- La rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard est aussi vieille que cette école, répliqua Hermione.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours mais ne trouva nulle trace de la présence de Minerva. Aussi retourna-t-elle dans son bosquet, suivie par Jedusor qui ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle.

**:::**

La troisième intervention eut lieu aux alentours de midi. Avec l'aide de ses camarades, Gallina avait rangé tous les badges et toutes les banderoles avant d'aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Rosier se sépara du groupe pour aller emprunter un livre à la bibliothèque. Hermione le suivit discrètement, prétextant s'y rendre également – sous le regard d'un Jedusor suspicieux. Elle passa les grands portes et se faufila dans un rayon adjacent à celui que Rosier avait emprunté. Quand Minerva passa dans l'allée, un peu plus loin, elle stoppa net.

- Attention ! lui reprocha Jedusor, qui marchait juste derrière elle.

- Tsssss ! murmura Hermione. Taisez-vous !

- Pourquoi devrais-je me taire, vous cherchez un livre ?

- Pourquoi me harcelez-vous, vous cherchez une retenue ?

Il la gratifia d'un regard noir. Hermione n'en avait cure.

- Bonjour, Adrian, lança une voix féminine de l'autre côté des étagères.

- Minerva ? Tu…

- J'ai entendu parler de tes projets. En proposant d'émanciper les elfes, tu fais preuve d'une grande tolérance.

- Non, en réalité…

- Inutile de te justifier. Tu as enfin réussi à te défaire des idées de tes parents et j'en suis très heureuse.

- Tu ne sais…

- Non, tais-toi. Encore une fois, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Je savais qu'au fond, tu étais tolérant et autonome. Je l'ai toujours su.

Hermione avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles Minerva était vraiment très douée. Rosier renonça – ou oublia – d'emprunter son livre et retourna vers la Grande Salle, croisant Hermione et Jedusor sans vraiment les voir. Minerva s'éloigna dans l'autre direction. Hermione se retourna, décidée à quitter les rayons, mais Jedusor fit mesure de rappel :

- Je croyais que vous alliez emprunter un livre ?

Pas faux.

- En fait, vous espionniez Adrian !

- Non, répliqua Hermione. Je voulais emprunter un livre, mais compte tenu que vous semblez décidé à me suivre partout, je préfère attendre. Mes lectures sont plutôt adultes et elles vous choqueraient probablement.

- Adultes ?

- Voyons, Tom, vous avez déjà oublié ? Je parle des livres d'Aphrodite Folamour, évidemment.

Le visage du préfet devint écarlate. S'il voulait la faire avouer, il pouvait toujours courir.

**:::**

Jedusor ne la lâcha pas de la journée. Hermione avait beau se réfugier dans la salle des professeurs, discuter longuement avec des collègues ou se cacher derrière une armure à l'angle d'un couloir, il finissait par la retrouver. A vingt heures, alors qu'elle venait de terminer son dîner et quittait la Grande Salle, des pas rapides retentirent derrière elle.

- Tom, écoutez… soupira-t-elle en se retournant.

Mais ce n'était pas Tom.

C'était Gallina Malefoy qui courait vers elle, le regard suppliant et les cheveux défaits. Le ton d'Hermione changea aussitôt.

- Tout va bien, Gallina ?

- Je suis désolée, mais… C'est à propos de l'association.

Tiens donc.

- Les autres se plaignent d'avoir trop de pression et…

- Pourquoi ont-ils trop de pression ?

- C'est juste que… L'idée de la libération des elfes a fait le tour de l'école, et tout le monde croit qu'on veut seulement libérer les elfes !

- Mais c'est très bien !

- Madame…

- Gallina, les gens commencent à s'intéresser à vous !

- Oui, mais ils n'ont rien compris ! Ils nous félicitent car ils pensent que nous voulons libérer les elfes ! Que vont-ils dire quand ils connaitront nos vraies idées ?

- Ils vont croire que vous leur avez menti.

- Exactement ! A tel point que mon frère et Adrian ne veulent plus parler de remplacer les elfes par des nés-Moldus ! Nous avons passé tout le repas à discuter de l'association, nombreux sont ceux qui veulent arrêter !

- Ils ne peuvent pas arrêter ce qu'ils ont commencé.

- C'est aussi ce que je pense, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres d'Hermione.

- Gallina, la solution est simple. Ne parlez que de libérer les elfes. Vous deviendrez très connue. Ensuite, quand les elfes seront libérés, les grandes familles se rendront bien compte qu'elles ont besoin de serviteurs malgré tout. Elles engageront des êtres humains. Vous n'aurez pas rompu vos objectifs, et vous aurez participé à la modernisation du monde sorcier.

- Mais tout le monde croira qu'on voulait libérer les elfes !

- Gallina, le but c'est d'avoir ce que l'on veut, non ?

Gallina paraissait perdue.

- Vous ne pouvez pas décevoir toute l'école en abandonnant maintenant ! ajouta Hermione.

La jeune fille devint livide.

- Vous vous y mettez, vous aussi, souffla-t-elle.

- Gallina, je veux seulement vous aider. Vous devriez vous reposer. Et réfléchissez à ce que je vous ai dit.

- Bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée… madame.

Elle s'en alla d'une démarche lente. Hermione avait terriblement envie de rire. Manipuler les Serpentards s'avérait très amusant. Elle allait retourner à ses appartements lorsqu'elle vit Tom Jedusor, qui sortait lui aussi de la Grande Salle. L'envie de rire s'enfuit aussitôt.

- Bonsoir, Tom. Vous ne m'avez pas assez vue pour aujourd'hui ?

- Je tenais à vous féliciter. Vous êtes très forte.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous répète que je n'y suis pour rien ?

- Autant de fois que vous le souhaitez, mais je connais la vérité.

- Vos accusations répétées me fatiguent, Tom ! s'énerva Hermione. Revenez me voir quand vous aurez des preuves de ce que vous avancez !

- J'attendais que vous me le demandiez.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ?

- Vous savez, au début, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous dire pourquoi j'étais si sûr de moi… mais au fond, peu importe. Dénoncez-moi et je ferai de même. Vous avez plus à perdre que moi.

Il parlait d'un ton très calme, presque détaché, mais ses yeux cherchaient ceux d'Hermione. Quand elle releva la tête et que leurs regards se croisèrent, sa froideur la fit presque reculer.

- Je passe souvent dans le couloir de votre bureau, Miss Grizzly.

- Je l'ai constaté, oui. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Actuellement, je veux comprendre pourquoi vous avez invité Minerva Macgonagall, Apollon Picott, Connor Wilmoor et Wendy Wardrobe à vous rendre visite. Vous vous en souvenez ? C'était hier soir, en fin d'après-midi… Juste après la sortie à Pré-au-Lard…

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça.

- Il n'y a aucun lien, souffla-t-elle. Comment pouvez-vous imaginer…

- J'ai entendu des choses.

- Vous m'avez espionnée ?

- Non, Miss Grizzly. Je passais simplement dans le couloir.

- Vous avez écouté à la porte !

- Je n'en ai pas eu besoin.

Que devait-elle dire ? Les accusations de Jedusor devenaient difficilement réfutables. Devait-elle prétendre qu'il avait mal entendu ? Devait-elle prétendre qu'il avait mal vu ? Cela risquait simplement de l'énerver. Et s'il répétait ce qu'il savait à Gallina, Hermione pouvait dire adieu à ses bonnes relations avec les Serpentards. Ils n'aimaient pas être manipulés. Qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour se venger ? Oui, Hermione était dans une sale posture. Avec une baguette en sa possession, elle aurait sans doute hésité à jeter sur Jedusor un sortilège d'Oubliette.

- Que voulez-vous, Tom ? demanda-t-elle entre ses dents. Que pensez-vous obtenir ainsi ?

- Je ne souhaite rien obtenir du tout. Je passais dans le couloir…

- Vous passez tout le temps dans ce couloir !

- Je passais dans ce couloir et j'ai assisté à quelque chose. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le répéter à Gallina, si c'est ce que vous craignez. Je veux voir jusqu'où leur projet est susceptible d'aller. A mon avis, ils sont sur le point d'abandonner.

Il semblait sûr de lui. Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

- Si vous aviez été à Poudlard, le Choixpeau vous aurait sans nul doute envoyée à Serpentard, ajouta Jedusor. Vous savez ce que vous voulez. C'est une qualité des Serpentards.

- Et quelles sont les autres qualités des Serpentards ?

- Nous sommes ambitieux et persévérants. Nous ne laissons jamais tomber.

Une image traversa rapidement l'esprit d'Hermione : Ron, pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes, décidant soudainement de rentrer chez lui, ignorant les appels d'Hermione. Elle avait cru qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais. C'était l'un de ses pires souvenirs.

- Tout le monde peut laisser tomber. Parfois, c'est même une bonne chose…

- A quoi pensez-vous ?

- A… Je pense à…

A Drago Malefoy et son goût prononcé pour les coutumes ringardes.

- Je pense à certaines valeurs traditionnelles, répondit Hermione. Il faut savoir les laisser tomber.

Jedusor se figea un instant c'était une attaque clairement dirigée contre sa maison.

- Nous ne cherchons pas absolument à garder toutes les valeurs de nos ancêtres, protesta-t-il.

- Donnez-moi une seule valeur que vous ne gardez pas.

- Je ne peux pas répondre au nom de tous les hommes de ma maison, mais en ce qui me concerne, je ne crois pas que le rôle d'une femme soit de trouver un bon mari, avoir des enfants et faire le ménage. Gallina, notamment, est une fille brillante. Si elle s'émancipe, elle fera de grandes choses.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il disait vrai. Lord Voldemort avait toujours engagé des sorcières douées dans ses rangs. Il avait attribué à Bellatrix Lestrange un statut particulier en l'entrainant lui-même. Aussi abject qu'il deviendrait, pour son époque, Jedusor était plutôt moderne.

Toutefois, quelque chose la troublait. « Si elle s'émancipe, elle fera de grandes choses… » Hermione n'avait jamais entendu parler de Gallina Malefoy à son époque. Elle s'était interrogée dès le jour de leur rencontre à présent, elle s'inquiétait. Gallina était-elle vouée à suivre Jedusor dans l'une de ses folies ? Comme l'avait souligné Tom, c'était une fille brillante – Serpentarde jusqu'au bout des ongles, plus persévérante qu'un régiment d'Aurors. Imaginer qu'elle puisse mourir jeune et pour une mauvaise raison inquiétait Hermione.

Elle se promit d'ouvrir l'œil.

**:::**

Hermione rêvait.

Elle rêvait qu'elle cherchait encore les Horcruxes. Assise devant la tente, elle admirait le Terrier, dont les quatre toits s'élevaient vers le ciel. Un Horcruxe était dissimulé au fond du grenier. Hermione espérait que les Weasley ne se mettraient pas en travers de leur route.

Ron sortit de la tente et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

- Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il. Tu me connais. Je… Je suis un peu idiot parfois.

- Oui, je sais.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ?

Hermione hésita. Devait-elle vraiment lui dire ? Cela risquait de le faire souffrir.

- Tu… Tu avais changé, Ron.

- Changé ?

- Tu as toujours été émotif, rêveur et impulsif. Mais tu le reconnaissais, et tu faisais des efforts. S'il y avait quelque chose que j'appréciais chez toi, c'était ta capacité à te remettre en question. Dernièrement, tu l'avais perdue. Tu te renfermais, tu ne reconnaissais plus tes torts et, pire encore, tu rejetais tout sur moi.

- Je suis désolé.

- Je sais. Je te pardonne.

Ron sourit et se pencha vers elle. Alors qu'il allait l'embrasser, Molly Weasley sortit en courant de la maison.

- L'Horcruxe est à nous ! hurla-t-elle.

Ron et Hermione se levèrent d'un bond, baguette tendue.

- Molly, vous ne comprenez pas ! s'écria Hermione. L'Horcruxe doit être détruit !

Molly pointa son arme sur Hermione d'un geste menaçant. Ron hésitait.

- Elle a raison, Hermione, murmura-t-il. L'Horcruxe est à mes parents. Il leur appartient.

- Ron, nous avons pour mission de le détruire !

- Non, Hermione. C'est à eux de décider s'il doit être détruit ou pas.

Alors Ron se transforma en Horcruxe. Molly Weasley cria. Un sortilège fusa sa baguette et fonça droit vers Hermione. Mais il ne l'atteignit jamais. Hermione transplana loin du Terrier, loin des Weasley, loin de l'Horcruxe…

Elle atterrit chez elle, dans sa chambre. Mais c'était sa chambre d'enfant. La vieille maison de poupées qu'elle avait vendue au vide-grenier trônait près de son lit et de petits chevaux en plastique s'alignaient fièrement sur les étagères. Tom Jedusor était déjà là, assit sur les draps roses de son lit. Il ne paraissait pas surpris par le décor ; ses yeux étaient rivés sur Hermione. Il se leva, s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui prit les mains.

- Je suis mieux que lui. Je suis plus intelligent.

- Ron est plus gentil que toi.

- Ron a grandi dans une famille aimante. Il a un père, une mère, des frères et une sœur qui le chérissent. Moi, j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat. Mon père m'a abandonné, ma mère ne m'a jamais aimé et les autres enfants m'ont toujours maltraité. Je suis moins gentil, mais je suis plus solide.

- Tu es un assassin.

- Ron aussi. Pendant la bataille de Poudlard, il est devenu un assassin.

- Il a tué pour une bonne cause.

- A mes yeux, ma cause est juste.

Hermione renonça. Il avait toujours réponse à tout. Tom sourit il avait gagné. Alors il prit le menton d'Hermione entre ses doigts et l'embrassa.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut.

Elle était dans sa chambre de professeur, à Poudlard.

Il faisait nuit. Un rayon de lune filtrait entre les volets fermés et se reflétait contre le plancher verni. Un silence profond régnait aux alentours. Il n'y avait qu'elle dans cette chambre. Ron était resté à son époque natale et Jedusor dormait dans son dortoir. Jedusor ne l'avait pas embrassée, Ron ne s'était pas excusé. Il n'y avait qu'elle dans cette chambre, en 1943, sans magie, émergeant d'un rêve qui ne voulait rien dire. Une tristesse immense lui serrait le ventre, un indicible sentiment de culpabilité l'oppressait. Au bout de cinq mois, elle craquait.

Hermione se rallongea, enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et éclata en sanglots.


	10. Les victoires d'Hermione

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

**CHAPITRE 10**

Les victoires d'Hermione

Les premières lueurs de l'aube filtraient entre les paupières d'Hermione lorsque le sommeil l'attira à nouveau. Elle sentit son corps s'enfoncer confortablement dans le matelas, s'enfoncer… S'enfoncer encore… Jusqu'à passer au travers.

Elle était dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

S'il y avait une chose étrange à dénoter à ce moment-là, c'est qu'Hermione se savait parfaitement endormie. Elle savait qu'elle rêvait, mais cela ne la réveillait pas. La bibliothèque était trop silencieuse, trop lumineuse, trop bien rangée pour être réelle, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas en sortir. Les portes menant vers le couloir demeuraient closes les grandes fenêtres, qui donnaient sur un parc tout aussi propre et calme, résistaient à ses tentatives d'ouverture. La panique s'empara d'elle peu à peu. Que se passait-il ?

Elle devait sortir. Elle devait absolument sortir ! Une clef était sans doute cachée quelque part. Hermione entreprit de fouiller le comptoir. La fouille tourna court seul un petit livre noir l'occupait. C'était le genre de livre que Luna aurait pu emprunter pour se divertir le soir : « De l'ignorance des sorciers : créatures et légendes qui n'auraient jamais dû être oubliées ». Il n'y avait pas d'auteur ou d'édition. Hermione le posa sur le bord du comptoir et l'ouvrit.

Rien.

La première page était blanche. Hermione la tourna et découvrit qu'il en allait de même avec la seconde. Puis avec la troisième. Et aussi avec la quatrième. Elle leva le livre, fit glisser les pages sous son pouce rien. Alors qu'elle le reposait, il s'anima de lui-même, si rapidement et brutalement qu'il fit s'emballer le cœur d'Hermione. Il s'ouvrit sur la vision d'une forêt dense, sombre et immobile. Hermione la reconnut aussitôt et se sentit happée par une force invisible qui l'entraîna hors de la bibliothèque, hors de Poudlard, hors de toute époque…

Elle atterrit à plat ventre sur un enchevêtrement de racines brunes.

- Bienvenue, Hermione Jean Granger.

L'interpellée releva lentement les yeux. Le génie se tenait face à elle, ses bras maigres croisés contre sa poitrine. Il portait une coiffe de bonne sœur et tenait à la main une chaîne argentée décorée d'un pendentif en forme de croix. Hermione ne voulait même pas savoir comment il les avait eues.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? demanda Hermione en se relevant. Je ne désirais pas venir.

- C'est moi qui voulais vous voir.

Il avait l'air de méchante humeur.

- A l'avenir, je vous demanderai de ne pas parler de notre accord, susurra-t-il. A qui que ce soit.

- Vous pensez au professeur Dumbledore ?

- Je pense à toute personne susceptible de vous poser des questions.

- Mon silence n'était pas compris dans le marché, rétorqua Hermione.

Ils se toisèrent un instant. Puis le décor changea. Les deux fauteuils en chintz apparurent dans un claquement de doigt et les sapins s'effacèrent derrière des murs peints recouverts d'œuvres d'arts. Une autre nouveauté. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elles représentaient toutes des scènes religieuses, parfois sombres, souvent violentes.

- Asseyez-vous, Hermione Jean Granger.

Elle obéit. Le génie l'imita avant de reprendre :

- Il y a des règles à respecter lorsque l'on passe un accord. Le silence en fait partie.

Son ton était sec, accusateur. Hermione respira profondément. Mieux valait ne pas se disputer avec un génie, surtout si l'on faisait affaire avec lui.

- Vous ne m'avez rien dit de tel, s'excusa-t-elle.

- C'est une règle logique.

- Peut-être. Il n'était en revanche guère logique que vous exerciez sur moi une attention prolongée !

La dernière phrase lui avait échappé.

Trop tard.

- Comment savez-vous que j'ai parlé avec le professeur Dumbledore ? reprit-elle d'une voix plus calme.

- Je sais toujours quand on parle de moi.

- Admettons. Mais il y a quelques mois, Jedusor a jeté l'Hominum Revelio à l'endroit où j'étais cachée et ne m'a pas détectée. Je vous suis reconnaissante de m'avoir aidée, mais cela montre bien que vous m'avez suivie plus longtemps que prévu.

Les yeux blancs du génie étincelèrent.

- Je vous ai aidé à entrer à Poudlard, Hermione Jean Granger, répéta-t-il. Ce qui s'est passé ensuite n'est pas de mon fait.

- Mais… Si ce n'est pas vous, qu'est-ce qui a arrêté l'Hominum Revelio ?

- Au regard de notre accord, l'échec de ce sortilège est évident.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Un bruit léger retentit à l'extérieur de la petite salle. Comme un bruit de chute.

- Il n'y a rien dans cette situation que vous ne puissiez résoudre, Hermione Jean Granger, répondit le génie. J'ai de la visite. Vous devez partir. Au revoir, Hermione Jean Granger.

Hermione aurait voulu lui parler plus longtemps, mais elle n'en eut pas la permission. Un son désagréable envahit son esprit. La petite salle s'éloigna, une silhouette humaine prit place dans le fauteuil qu'elle venait de quitter. Un nouveau client.

Hermione se réveilla.

Elle était dans sa chambre. Pour la deuxième fois en une seule nuit, elle était surprise de faire ce constat ! Le jour s'était levé de petits oiseaux gazouillaient près de la fenêtre. Des pas retentirent dans le couloir. Hermione les écouta s'approcher et s'éloigner vers les escaliers, puis elle se redressa, l'esprit agité. « Au regard de notre accord, l'échec de ce sortilège est évident. » Le génie parlait-il du retour d'Hermione dans le passé ? En revenant dans le passé, était-elle devenue indétectable ?

Le génie avait qualifié la solution comme « évidente ». Hermione ne trouvait que devenir indétectable était évident. Elle attrapa ses vêtements et se rendit dans la salle de bain avec l'esprit bien embrouillé. Faisait-elle fausse route ? Hermione avait la certitude qu'un indice importait lui avait échappé… Et elle n'aimait pas cela du tout.

**:::**

- Non, Connor, ce n'est pas parce que Mars est proche de Vénus que Grindelwald va surgir dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du repas.

Le lundi, Hermione avait cours de divination avec les élèves de troisième année. Ce jour-là, elle leur enseignait l'interprétation des astres un chapitre ennuyeux pour elle comme pour les élèves, si elle en jugeait par leur capacité de concentration. Les chuchotements allaient bon train, des rires éclataient parfois au fond de la salle, des avions volaient dès qu'Hermione faisait mine de regarder ailleurs. Mais elle ne relevait pas. Elle était fatiguée. Elle se contentait de passer de groupe en groupe, de s'intéresser à un travail inexistant et de donner des conseils inutiles.

Hermione s'enfonça dans son fauteuil avec un soupir de lassitude.

- Bien, reprit-elle. Rangez vos cartes, nous allons parler d'autre chose.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent avec soulagement.

- Vos examens approchent, déclara Hermione. Si je ne m'abuse, ils ont lieu dans trois semaines. Je n'ai pas pour objectif de vous coincer. Considérant le fait que votre année en cours de divination a été relativement chaotique, je pensais discuter avec vous du sujet de l'examen.

Les chuchotements reprirent de plus belle. Hermione attendit patiemment qu'il s'estompe pour poursuivre :

- Je pensais vous interroger sur la lecture des signes dans les boules de cristal. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Des protestations s'élevèrent aussitôt dans toute la salle.

- C'était déjà le support d'examen de Mr Mulot l'an dernier ! s'exclama Wendy.

- Et alors ? Vous ne faisiez pas de divination l'an dernier.

Silence.

- Oui, mais quand même !

Les protestations éclatèrent à nouveau.

- D'accord, d'accord, les calma Hermione. Vous préférez l'interprétation des rêves ?

- Personne ne se souvient de ses rêves, Madame, intervint Kelsi. Ça risque d'être compliqué.

- L'analyse des feuilles de thé ?

- On ne peut pas boire du thé pendant les examens, Madame, on a l'estomac trop noué ! remarqua Connor.

- Je ne vais quand même pas vous interroger sur l'interprétation des astres !

- Non, surtout pas, on n'aura étudié cette matière que pendant deux cours ! râla l'amie de Kelsi.

- La chiromancie, ça vous convient ?

- C'est le professeur Slughorn qui nous a enseigné la chiromancie, et il n'y connaissait rien, lâcha l'un des jumeaux de Poufsouffle.

- Le tirage des cartes ?

Les élèves se regardèrent.

- Au premier cours, Douglas s'est coupé avec les cartes, Madame ! lança Abraxas. C'est dangereux comme matière !

- Alors quoi ! s'énerva Hermione. Je ne vous interroge pas et je tire vos notes au sort avec un dé ?

Les élèves se regardèrent, l'air interrogateur. Certains semblaient réellement intéressés par sa proposition. Hermione se leva et se dressa face à eux, les mains sur les hanches.

- Vous aurez la surprise ! décida-t-elle.

- Non, Madame ! protestèrent-ils aussitôt.

- Pas les feuilles de thé ! On aura mal au ventre !

- Moi, je ne me souviens jamais de mes rêves !

- Ça suffit ! lança Hermione.

Les élèves se regardèrent. Quelques râlements lui parvinrent du fond de la salle.

- Si vous ne savez pas vous mettre d'accord, tant pis pour vous. Vous êtes susceptible de tomber sur n'importe quelle matière, excepté l'interprétation des astres, que nous avons trop peu étudiée. Des questions ?

Ils secouèrent la tête, maussades.

- Vous pouvez partir.

Le cours se terminait avec une demi-heure d'avance, mais nul ne s'en formalisa. Les élèves se levèrent, rangèrent leurs affaires et commencèrent à descendre un par un dans le couloir qui passait sous la salle de classe. Hermione tria ses papiers en attendant qu'ils partent. C'est alors qu'elle tomba sur un vieil exemplaire de la Gazette. A la deuxième page figurait l'article vantant ses compétences à Poudlard. Elle l'ouvrit du bout des doigts et son regard tomba sur la photographie animée qui la montrait, elle, en robe de soirée, entourée par le groupe de Gallina.

Mais il n'y avait pas qu'elle et le groupe de Gallina. En regardant mieux, elle se rendit compte que le journaliste avait intégré beaucoup de gens dans son cliché : des couples invités par Slughorn, des invités solitaires et quelques autres élèves, parmi lesquels Tom Jedusor. Bien que relégué au second plan, son regard sombre était tourné vers le journaliste. Isolé près de la fenêtre, il faisait machinalement tourner la grosse bague de son oncle autour de son doigt. A quelques mètres, Alistair Wendelbard semblait hésitant, regardant tour à tour Hermione et Jedusor, les sourcils froncés.

Hermione remit la Gazette sous sa pile de copies d'une main tremblante. Quelque chose la dérangeait définitivement dans cette photographie. Peut-être le fait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être prise. Si Hermione n'était pas revenue cinquante ans en arrière, si on ne lui avait pas attribué le poste de professeur de divination et si sa prédiction sur le mariage de Noctea Malefoy ne s'était pas réalisée, le journaliste ne se serait pas intéressé à elle. Il n'aurait pas pris cette photographie. Surtout, il ne l'aurait pas diffusée. Il y aurait des répercussions… Hermione en était certaine.

**:::**

La dernière semaine, de nombreux élèves vinrent lui parler. Certains avaient l'intention de continuer l'année suivante et voulaient se remettre à niveau pendant les vacances, tandis que d'autres l'interrogeaient à propos de leur famille ou de leurs amis. Car la divination était devenue la matière fétiche de Poudlard. Hermione avait beau le constater et le constater encore, elle ne cessait de s'en étonner. Voir de jeunes filles discuter de l'efficacité des boules de cristal selon leur marque en s'appuyant sur un exemplaire de « La Gazette de l'Œil », avait quelque chose de marquant.

Une nouvelle mode était née. Et elle allait de pair avec la S.A.L.E.

La rumeur d'une manifestation prochaine gonflait dans les rangs de Poudlard. Gallina Malefoy n'avait pas abandonné son idée première qu'était la modernisation du monde sorcier et, plus que jamais, elle désirait la mener à bien. Hermione l'avait entendu dire à Walburga que ce projet serait un grand pas dans l'Histoire, et que c'était le rôle d'un Sang-Pur de le permettre. Elle affirmait que la famille Malefoy deviendrait célèbre, qu'on en parlerait dans les livres. Son assurance touchait ses camarades. Ils se joignaient au projet avec une véritable motivation.

Ils voulaient, eux aussi, qu'on parle de leur famille dans les livres.

Hermione observait leur évolution avec beaucoup d'intérêt, et elle n'était pas la seule. Si Miranda Bones traitait le sujet avec un certain scepticisme, Horace Slughorn s'était trouvé une nouvelle favorite en la personne de Gallina, « la jeune fille la plus ambitieuse qu'il ait jamais connu », disait-il. Dippet, de son côté, paraissait furieux et surveillait Gallina avec inquiétude. Mais c'était Albus Dumbledore qui intéressait le plus Hermione son regard intelligent était constamment braqué sur la maison Serpentard.

Elle se demandait souvent ce qu'il pensait, et regrettait de ne pas pouvoir l'interroger Jedusor l'aurait aussitôt remarqué.

Car Jedusor était toujours là. A l'angle d'un couloir, en haut d'un escalier, derrière une porte. Peut-être regrettait-il son comportement du dimanche il n'en laissait rien paraître. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il était revenu à son ancienne stratégie. Les jours passaient et Hermione avait l'impression d'être constamment observée. Quand elle sortait de son bureau, le matin, elle craignait de le voir soudainement surgir devant elle quand elle y rentrait, le soir, elle verrouillait sa porte à double tour. C'était stupide : Jedusor aurait très bien pu l'ouvrir avec un Alohomora.

Oui, c'était stupide ! Mais Hermione avait peur. Elle n'avait pas peur de ce que Jedusor deviendrait, elle avait peur… d'autre chose. Quand elle repensait à leur baiser onirique, elle était saisie d'un sourd sentiment de culpabilité, d'une tristesse malvenue et d'une peur implacable. A l'idée qu'il lui rende visite, l'anxiété lui broyait le ventre. Elle essayait de ne pas y penser et le saluait avec politesse quand il lui adressait la parole, mais dès qu'elle rentrait à ses appartements, elle se levait très tôt et se couchait tard de peur que quelqu'un frappe à sa porte.

Aussi, lorsque cela arriva, le mardi suivant, Hermione passa au bord de la syncope. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle ouvrit la porte avec une extrême appréhension, prête à appeler les elfes… mais elle croisa le regard de l'élève qui lui rendait visite.

Ce n'était pas Jedusor. C'était Arnold Bondupois.

- Bonjour, Arnold, le salua-t-elle avec soulagement.

Une pointe de déception la piqua malgré tout.

- Tu veux entrer ? lui proposa-t-elle.

- Non, Madame, je ne vais pas vous déranger, j'en ai… Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il semblait nerveux. Hermione mit ses états d'âme de côté :

- Tout va bien, Arnold ?

- Oui, oui, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. En fait, je voulais vous demander… Je vais faire quoi, comme métier, plus tard ? Est-ce que vous savez ce que je vais faire ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils malgré elle.

- Non, Arnold, je l'ignore, se désola-t-elle. Il est trop tôt pour le dire. Pourquoi cette question ?

- J'aimerais devenir professeur de divination.

- Si tu t'en donnes les moyens, tu peux tout à fait y parvenir.

- Vous le pensez vraiment ?

- Bien sûr, Arnold. Tu es mon élève le plus doué. Pourquoi en doutes-tu ?

- Mon père veut que je devienne Oubliator, comme lui. Il a acheté une licence au Ministère et il a l'intention me la léguer.

Ah. Hermione hésita. Elle connaissait le principe des licences chacune coûtait très cher. Ce n'était pas étonnant que le père d'Arnold veuille la garder dans la famille. Mais n'avait-il pas un autre enfant à qui la donner ?

- Je suis fils unique, déplora Arnold, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Mon père dit que la divination est une matière nébuleuse, qu'on devrait abolir, alors qu'avec toutes les nouvelles technologies moldues qui mettent en danger notre monde, le métier d'Oubliator a de l'avenir…

Hermione tiqua.

- Vous êtes en droit de refuser cette licence, Arnold, affirma-t-elle. Maintenant, c'est à vous de savoir si la fierté de votre père est plus importante que votre désir d'enseigner la divination. Je ne peux pas vous dire si tôt quel métier vous choisirez il vous reste plusieurs années pour vous décider.

- Merci, Madame.

Il semblait plus sûr de lui.

- J'essaierai de devenir professeur de divination, décida-t-il.

- Je vous souhaite beaucoup de succès dans cette démarche !

- Bonne journée, Madame.

- A bientôt, Arnold.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, toutefois, la joie d'Hermione s'évapora. Quand elle pensait aux Oubliators, le nom d'Arnold Bondupois s'imposait à son esprit. Arnold Bondupois, Arnold Bondupois… Puis elle y pensait, et plus elle était certaine d'avoir connu un Oubliator portant ce nom. Arnold Bondupois… La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Oui, c'était ça ! Elle avait entendu parler d'un Oubliator nommé Arnold Bondupois lorsqu'elle avait suivi Harry et Ron à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, en 1994. Etait-il possible que le petit Arnold qu'elle connaissait soit déjà destiné à racheter la licence de son père ?

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage. Elle était toujours sur le pas de sa porte lorsqu'une autre silhouette tourna à l'angle du couloir et vint vers elle.

- Madame !

- Gallina.

La jeune fille trottait, un gros paquet dans les mains, visiblement soucieuse de l'atteindre avant qu'elle ne retourne dans son bureau. Quand elle arriva devant Hermione, elle lui tendit le paquet avec une légère appréhension.

- C'est un cadeau pour vous, annonça-t-elle. De la part de ma famille.

- Oh, merci, c'est gentil…

Hermione prit le cadeau et resta là, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

- Vous préférez l'ouvrir dans votre bureau ? demanda Gallina.

- Oh, non, je vais l'ouvrir ici !

Elle réalisa bien vite que c'était une mauvaise idée. Gallina l'aida à tenir le paquet tandis qu'elle en déchirait l'emballage. Hermione ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la jeune fille l'observait avec perplexité.

- Vous êtes née-Moldue ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Hermione se figea.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- A votre place, j'aurai ouvert le paquet avec un Diffindo.

- Heu… J'évite d'utiliser ma baguette magique, elle… La magie trouble mon troisième œil.

- Ah, d'accord, approuva Gallina. Je n'y avais pas pensé mais cela me parait logique.

Elle semblait profondément soulagée.

Hermione acheva de déchirer l'emballage. Elle en tira un tissu blanc, décoré de fleurs d'un gris si clair qu'on les percevait à peine, puis une soie bleue coupée rectangles de taille différentes…

- Une robe ? devina Hermione. Je vous remercie, elle est très belle. Mais…

- Il y a aussi une enveloppe, madame, coupa Gallina.

Hermione plia la robe sur son avant-bras et chercha l'enveloppe dont parlait Gallina. Il y en avait effectivement une au fond du paquet. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement.

_« Professeur Hermione Grizzly, _

_A la suite du récit de ma fille Gallina concernant votre prédiction, mon épouse et moi-même sommes heureux de vous convier au mariage de ma sœur Noctea, qui s'unira à Sullivan Selwyn le samedi 7 août de cette année en France. Le départ se fera par carrosse au manoir de Wiltshire le vendredi 6 août, à quatorze heures. Nous serions très honorés de rencontrer un professeur aussi respectueux des traditions sorcières et espérons vous compter parmi nos invités. _

_Croyez bien, Miss, à nos plus amicales pensées._

_Sciurus Marcus Malefoy. »_

Hermione resta un moment hébétée. Elle comprenait mieux le sens du cadeau c'était la robe qu'elle devrait porter au mariage. Une excitation légitime s'emparait d'elle peu à peu. Elle était invitée à un grand mariage de Sang-purs ! Toute la bonne communauté sorcière viendrait assister à l'évènement… et en profiterait pour rencontrer les gens qu'il faut, proposer des accords, sceller des alliances. Hermione avait lu de nombreux livres au sujet de la politique sorcière. Par leur richesse et leur influence, les Sang-purs étaient au cœur du sujet.

Mais comment quitterait-elle Poudlard pour se rendre à Wiltshire ? Elle ne pouvait pas transplaner et, si le Magicobus existait, elle ne pouvait pas non plus l'appeler.

- Alors ? lança Gallina.

Hermione releva la tête.

- Je viendrai, répondit-elle.

- Oh, madame, je suis très heureuse que vous acceptiez notre invitation !

- Merci, Gallina.

- Ce n'est rien ! Mes parents ont vraiment envie de vous rencontrer.

- J'en suis honorée.

Gallina sourit.

Silence.

- Je vais retourner dans ma salle commune, dit enfin Gallina. Bonne journée, Madame.

- Bonne journée, Gallina.

La jeune fille tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Hermione baissa les yeux vers la robe. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de locomotion. Et vite !

**:::**

La semaine des examens arriva dans une nouvelle vague de chaleur estivale. Les options étant placées en fin de semaine, Hermione attendit jusqu'au vendredi pour recevoir ses élèves dans sa salle de classe. Ils passaient un par un, laissant les autres patienter dans le couloir en contrebas. Elle reçut d'abord les élèves de troisième année et découvrit rapidement que son premier avis sur les barèmes en divination était infondé : on pouvait réellement mettre de bonnes et de mauvaises notes, de façon tout à fait objective, dans cette matière-là.

- Alors Connor, que peux-tu me dire sur mon avenir ?

Connor scruta les lignes de la main d'Hermione avec un air intensément concentré.

- Vous avez une mauvaise ligne de vie.

- Continue, Connor.

- Normalement, vous êtes déjà morte.

Hermione soupira.

- Je te remercie. Tu peux y aller. Envoie-moi Abraxas s'il est arrivé.

Il lui adressa un grand sourire et repartit vers l'échelle. Sur son échelle de notation, Hermione griffonna un A pour Acceptable. Après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, il méritait plus qu'un Désolant.

Abraxas monta l'échelle, traversa la salle et vint s'asseoir face à elle.

- Abraxas, le salua Hermione. Vous auriez dû passer avant Connor. Il n'est pas conseillé d'arriver en retard aux examens.

- Je suis désolé, Madame. Merci de m'accepter quand même.

- Puis-je connaître la cause de ce retard ?

- Je… J'aidais ma sœur à faire quelque chose.

Hermione allait lui demander si c'était une chose importante, qui justifiait un retard, lorsqu'un éclat argenté attira son regard. Accroché à la cape d'Abraxas, sous le blason de Serpentard, trônait un badge S.A.L.E. Elle resta immobile un moment, la bouche entrouverte, choquée. Puis elle choisit de faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

- Je… Je vais vous interroger sur la chiromancie. Analysez les lignes de ma main et dites-moi ce que vous voyez.

Abraxas Malefoy se pencha vers la main ouverte d'Hermione et fronça les sourcils.

- D'abord, vous n'êtes pas de Sang-pur…

- On ne voit pas ce genre de choses sur une main, Abraxas.

- Non, mais on voit la ligne de richesse et le signe des affaires.

- Et ?

- Vous n'avez ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Les Sangs-pur sont des nobles. Les Sangs-pur sont des rapaces. Celui qui n'a ni argent, ni sens des affaires, ne peut pas être Sang-pur. CQFD.

- Heu… Si vous le dites.

Abraxas lui jeta un regard suspicieux entre ses mèches blondes.

- Continuez, Abraxas.

- Vous avez une ligne de cœur agitée. Là, ça se partage en deux, et là, encore en deux. Donc vous vous mariez, vous divorcez, vous vous remariez avec quelqu'un d'autre, puis vous divorcez, et vous vous mariez une dernière fois avec la première personne avant de divorcer encore, et vous vous remariez.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Normalement, vous vous êtes déjà mariée, et vous avez divorcé.

Il voyait peut-être une rupture. Sa rupture avec Ron.

- Vous allez vous marier. Puis vous allez divorcer. Vous allez vous remarier avec la première personne, puis divorcer, et vous remarier encore. (Il se passa la main dans les cheveux avec nonchalance.) Je passe à la suite ? demanda-t-il.

Mieux vaut éviter.

- Ce sera tout, Abraxas. Vous pouvez partir.

- Déjà ?

- Oui, vous avez terminé.

Il se leva, prit son sac et sortit. Malgré ses prédictions sans queue ni tête, Hermione griffonna un E pour Effort Exceptionnel. Elle était d'humeur magnanime.

Vinrent ensuite les élèves de quatrième année. Tous récoltèrent un A ou un E, à l'exception d'Arnold Bondupois dont la prestation méritait bien un O. Hermione savait qu'il avait peu de chance d'enseigner la divination un jour, et le déplorait il aurait fait un bien meilleur professeur que Trelawney. Hermione alla déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, où tout était déjà prêt pour fêter la fin des examens, avant de retourner dans sa classe pour accueillir les élèves de sixième année. Quand elle monta l'échelle, Jedusor était déjà là, entouré des autres Serpentards.

Elle fit passer Avery, Garrison et quelques Serdaigles, puis ce fut son tour.

- Bonjour, Tom. Asseyez-vous.

Si Hermione avait choisi la chiromancie, c'était à cause de Jedusor. Il aurait sans doute été flatté de savoir qu'il avait été la source d'inspiration de son professeur il aurait sans doute été moins flatté de savoir pourquoi : Hermione comptait sur son dégoût des mauvaises notes pour le faire abandonner cette matière. La chiromancie avait été enseignée avant que Jedusor ne s'inscrive au cours : si elle l'interrogeait sur une matière à laquelle il ne connaissait rien et qu'il récoltait un T, déciderait-il de partir ?

Hermione, de son côté, avait bien étudié la chiromancie. Ce n'était pas difficile si l'on en restait aux lignes principales. Quand Jedusor s'assit face au bureau, elle était prête.

- Je vous laisse observer et j'écoute vos prédictions, dit-elle en tendant sa main.

Jedusor ne sembla pas surpris. Le sujet de l'examen avait dû être relégué dans toute l'école au fil de la journée. Il se pencha et prit la main gauche de son professeur dans la sienne.

Hermione tressaillit. Elle aurait dû retirer sa main et lui adresser un sourire d'excuse, mais elle n'en fit rien que penserait Jedusor si elle réagissait de cette façon ? Elle ne voulait pas sous-entendre quelque chose d'inapproprié. Quand il caressa sa ligne de vie du bout de l'index, Hermione déglutit. Ses mains étaient chaudes et prudentes. Le visage de Ron s'imposa à son esprit sans qu'elle ne sache trop pourquoi. Heureusement que les passations s'enchaînaient rapidement : elle n'en avait que pour deux ou trois minutes.

- Votre ligne de vie devient trouble avant d'atteindre votre mont de Vénus. En théorie, il s'agit du commencement de la vie post-mortem, mais compte tenu que vous êtes toujours vivante, on peut supposer qu'un grand bouleversement a fait prendre une orientation différente à votre existence.

Pour un novice, il s'y connaissait plutôt bien. Avait-il révisé toute la journée ? Impossible l'examen d'histoire des élèves de sixième année avait eu lieu jusque tard dans la matinée. Au mieux, Jedusor avait révisé une heure. On ne pouvait pas engranger tout un chapitre en une heure… N'est-ce pas ?

- La ligne de tête est très prononcée, poursuivit-il. Cela dénote une intelligence certaine et une grande adaptabilité. En revanche, la ligne de fortune apparait à peine. Vous n'êtes pas de nature chanceuse.

Sans rire.

- La ligne cœur est relativement instable, mais reste fine. On peut supposer que, malgré les ruptures répétées, ce sont toujours les mêmes partenaires qui interagissent. Le mont de Saturne est voyant, indiquant un grand sens des responsabilités, à l'inverse du mont lunaire, témoin du romantisme.

Si Hermione avait choisi de montrer sa propre main aux élèves, c'est parce que leurs interprétations lui semblaient vides de sens. Mais écouter Jedusor lui décrire son tempérament avait quelque chose de troublant. Elle songea qu'elle aurait dû faire passer des images de mains pour cet exercice plutôt que de proposer la sienne… jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle n'avait plus accès à la magie. Ses yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur le badge d'entrée de Poudlard, posé dans un coin de son bureau. Elle le gardait toujours avec elle au cas où l'un de ses collègues passe la voir.

- Je dois aussi parler des doigts ?

- Non, Tom, ce n'est pas nécessaire, nous allons arrêter ici, conclut Hermione en récupérant sa main.

- Bien, miss Grizzly.

- J'ai juste une question : vous n'avez pas assisté aux cours sur la chiromancie. Comment faites-vous pour connaître tout cela ?

Jedusor pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et sourit.

- J'ai étudié les notes d'un camarade et j'ai lu les chapitres du livre correspondant, déclara-t-il. Je tiens à poursuivre la divination l'année prochaine. Je voulais donc être sûr de pouvoir réussir l'examen, quel que soit le sujet.

- Oh… C'est louable.

Il prit son sac et se leva.

- Au revoir, miss Grizzly.

- Dites à Lucy Lockhart que je l'attends. Bonne journée, Tom.

Quand il disparut par la trappe, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait respiré par à-coups pendant toute la durée de l'entretien. Que lui arrivait-elle ? Jedusor n'était pas Voldemort. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle l'avait compris. Que signifiait cette rechute d'émotivité exacerbée ? La fatigue la rendait-elle si fragile ?

**:::**

Les examens de divination s'achevèrent aux alentours de quinze heures, avec le passage d'un Gryffondor démotivé. Contrairement à Jedusor, la plupart des élèves ayant commencé la divination en cours d'année n'avaient pas pris la peine de lire les chapitres déjà étudiés. Ils avaient appris le principal quand leurs camarades avaient répété le sujet de l'examen et, une fois devant Hermione, débitaient maladroitement ce dont ils se souvenaient, sans aucune analyse de la main d'Hermione. C'était là que le jeune professeur attribuait un D, ou un P.

Heureuse que cette journée s'achève, Hermione quitta sa salle de classe le cœur léger. Elle descendait l'échelle lorsqu'elle aperçut Armando Dippet, directeur de son état, venir vers elle en trottinant d'un air furieux.

- Mis Grizzly ! lança-t-il.

- Oui ? répondit Hermione le plus calmement possible.

Que se passait-il ? Si Dippet avait été un dragon, des volutes de fumée se seraient sans doute échappées de ses narines. Il avait le teint rougeâtre de quelqu'un qui vient de monter une tripotée d'étages en courant et les cheveux dressés comme des cornes sur le haut de son crâne. Bien qu'il fasse une tête de moins qu'Hermione, elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer lorsqu'il se planta devant elle, les poings serrés et la bouche frémissante. Qu'est-ce qui mettait Dippet dans cet état ? Il semblait avoir oublié tout self-control.

- Vous saviez ce que Gallina Malefoy projetait de faire, et vous ne m'avez rien dit ! l'accusa-t-il. Vous le saviez, lorsque vous êtes montée dans mon bureau pour me demander de les laisser mener leur entreprise ! Et maintenant, c'est le bazar dans mon école !

- Monsieur le directeur, je suis désolée mais j'ignore ce qu'il se passe, affirma Hermione.

- Il se passe… Il se passe…

Son teint était de plus en plus rouge. Il fulminait. On aurait dit un ballon sur le point d'exploser.

- IL SE PASSE QUE LA MOITIE DES SERPENTARDS MANIFESTE POUR LA LIBERATION DES ELFES DE POUDLARD DANS LA GRANDE SALLE, ALORS QUE L'AUTRE MOITIE EMPECHE LES ELFES EN QUESTION DE SE REVOLTER DANS LES CUISINES ! hurla-t-il. Miss… Miss… MISS GRIZZLY, REVENEZ ICI !

Mais Hermione s'était déjà élancée vers les escaliers. Il fallait absolument qu'elle voit cela de ses propres yeux !

**:::**

Une banderole. Un bol de confiseries. Une robe verte. Une banderole. Une assiette de friandises. Et encore une banderole… Tom Jedusor pensait que Gallina Malefoy n'irait pas jusqu'au bout de son idée il avait tort.

Gallina avait décidé que le banquet de fin d'année serait propice à sa manifestation et de toute évidence, elle avait vu juste. Les Serpentards qui s'étaient installés dans la Grande Salle attiraient tous les regards. Tandis que les premiers portaient des banderoles ensorcelées, les seconds distribuaient des sucreries couvertes d'emballages S.A.L.E. – Hermione soupçonnait Gallina de les avoir fait elle-même – et les proposait aux autres élèves en vantant les mérites de l'association. Ils paraissaient tous fiers d'être au centre de l'attention et n'hésitaient pas à se pavaner en s'attribuant de nombreux mérites.

Il y avait toutefois quelques fausses notes dans ce paysage surnaturel : par exemple, la banderole de Marius Avery, qui exprimait son désir de libérer les elfes d'une manière peu commune : « NON A L'INCOMPETENCE DES ELFES DANS NOS CUISINES ! » Celle d'Abraxas Malefoy était plus en règle avec l'idée de base de la S.A.L.E, « NON A L'ESCLAVAGE DES ELFES ! » mais portant une autre mention, écrite maladroitement sous le slogan principal « Les Sangs-de-Bourbe, c'est mieux ! ». Hermione ne s'en offusqua pas que les Serpentards manifestent réellement pour la libération des elfes aurait été trop beau pour être vrai.

Et puis, c'était mieux que rien. De son temps, elle n'était même pas parvenue à faire manifester les Gryffondors !

- MISS GRIZZLY !

Dippet l'avait suivie jusque dans la Grande Salle.

- Regardez-moi ce désastre ! couina-t-il en englobant la Grande Salle d'un grand geste du bras. C'est un désastre !

- Calmez-vous, Armando, intervint Dumbledore.

- Miss Grizzly aurait pu empêcher cela ! s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant. Elle savait !

- Nous savions tous ce qu'il se tramait, Armando, rétorqua Dumbledore d'un ton moins amical. Et personne n'a rien fait. Miss Grizzly au même titre que nous tous.

Hermione le remercia silencieusement. Dippet leur jeta un regard noir.

- Je retourne dans mon bureau !

- Bonne soirée, Armando. Et pas de panique.

- Bonne soirée, monsieur le directeur, ajouta Hermione.

- Grmph !

Il tourna le dos disparut dans l'embrasure de la grande porte. Hermione soupira.

- Il ne se passe pas une année sans qu'il accuse l'un des enseignants de tous les maux du monde, la rassura Dumbledore. Demain, il aura sans doute oublié qu'il vous a manqué de respect. Ne lui en reparlez pas et vous aurez la paix. Armando n'est pas un homme méchant, mais il déteste les situations inconnues. Heureusement que je suis là pour l'aider quand un imprévu se présente !

Dumbledore, ce héros.

- Bonne soirée, Hermione.

- Bonne soirée et merci.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et s'en alla à son tour. Hermione se retourna vers les élèves. Gallina était un peu plus loin, en train de discuter avec des camarades de septième année qui observaient la scène d'un air ébahi. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Les visages les plus drôles étaient sans nul doute ceux des Gryffondors, dont la plupart paraissaient proprement sidérés. Parfois, à force de rester, leur expression passait de l'étonnement à la méfiance s'ils ne faisaient pas attention aux indices de certaines banderoles, ils connaissaient tout de même bien les Serpentards.

Les membres du personnel de Poudlard passèrent un à un dans la Grande Salle. D'abord, il y eut Miranda Bones. Elle arpenta la salle d'un air soupçonneux et, à la vue de la banderole d'Avery, sembla plus rassurée que frustrée. Ensuite, il y eut le professeur de Sortilèges, un petit homme aux yeux noirs, qui stoppa net sur le pas de la grande porte et repartit en marmonnant quelque chose au sujet de l'infirmerie. Horace Slughorn s'empressa d'aller féliciter les Malefoy en se dandinant d'un air joyeux, Apollon Picott mit un peu d'ambiance en enflammant l'une des tables et il fut traîné dehors par le professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, une vieille femme blonde au regard vif que la manifestation ne troublait pas outre mesure.

Mais le meilleur était à venir. Alors qu'Hermione décidait de laisser les Serpentards poursuivre les festivités avec leurs camarades et sortait dans le hall, elle croisa Adrian Rosier et Minerva Macgonagall qui s'embrassaient à pleine bouche derrière une statue. Dès qu'ils la remarquèrent, le teint de Minerva rosit et elle s'empressa d'entrainer Rosier ailleurs. L'association avait eu au moins cela de bon qu'elle avait réconciliés ces deux-là. Ils disparurent et Hermione reprit son ascension. Elle espérait croiser Tom Jedusor dans la bibliothèque mais son vœu se réalisa plus tôt : juste en haut des escaliers.

- Tom. Vous n'êtes pas encore allé dans la Grande Salle ?

- Non, mais je sais ce qu'il s'y passe.

Il serra la mâchoire et pinça ses lèvres, qui devinrent encore plus blanches qu'au naturel. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Je peux vous parler ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Je… Oui, bien sûr.

Ils montèrent ensemble jusqu'au premier palier et pénétrèrent dans l'un des couloirs. A cette heure de la journée, il n'était fréquenté que par quelques Serdaigles faisant la navette entre leur tour et la Grande Salle. Jedusor s'adossa au mur, face à une fenêtre. A la lumière du soleil, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient parcourus de reflets bleutés et ses yeux très sombres tranchaient vivement contre sa peau blanche. Ses traits étaient si délicats, si beaux qu'à l'époque d'Hermione, des filles écervelées comme Lavande Brown ou Romilda Vane auraient passé leurs journées entières à lui courir après.

Quoique. Si Lavande avait été attirée par les beaux garçons, elle ne serait jamais sortie avec Ron.

- Je me suis trompé, murmura Jedusor.

Hermione lui accorda à nouveau toute son attention.

- Je pensais que Gallina irait peut-être jusqu'au bout, mais je n'ai jamais imaginé que les autres puissent la suivre, avoua-t-il. Vous êtes très douée, miss Grizzly.

- Tom, je vous ai déjà dit…

- Peu importe, coupa-t-il.

Hermione protesta intérieurement. Elle était le seul professeur à qui Jedusor ose couper la parole !

- Depuis le début, vous vous méfiez de moi, déclara-t-il. Et ne niez pas, je le sais très bien.

La dernière fois qu'il avait abordé ce sujet, il l'agrippait de force au milieu d'une piste de danse. Hermione croisa son regard. L'approche qu'il tentait cette fois-ci n'était en rien comparable à celle qu'il avait choisie autrefois.

- Vous vous comportez comme si j'étais une sorte de monstre, murmura-t-il.

C'était peut-être le moment de jouer franc jeu ?

- Tom, la plupart des élèves de Serpentard s'intéresse à la magie noire, répliqua Hermione. Avec vos ambitions, vous en faites nécessairement partie.

- Je m'intéresse à la magie noire, oui, avoua-t-il.

Hermione hoqueta. Savait-il qu'avec cet aveu, il pouvait être renvoyé de Poudlard ?

- Je veux devenir professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, continua-t-il. Il faut connaître son ennemi pour le vaincre. Les Aurors ne sont pas des mages noirs mais ce sont de grands experts en magie noire.

Non, finalement, il ne serait pas renvoyé de Poudlard. Dumbledore avait raison : il était trop intelligent.

- Tom, vous ne m'avez vraiment pas donné de raison de vous faire confiance !

- Miss Grizzly, que je le fasse n'aurait rien changé vous vous comportez comme si vous me connaissiez déjà.

- En quelques mois, j'ai appris à vous connaître, Tom.

- Je ne parlais pas de cela.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment. Jedusor était sûr de lui.

- Alors je voudrais qu'on oublie tout cela, dit-il enfin. Je suis désolé de vous avoir donné une mauvaise opinion de moi. Être fâché avec l'un de mes professeurs ne me plaît guère. Je vous propose de repartir à zéro.

S'il avait voulu lui faire des avances, il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement.

- Tom, je suis votre professeur.

- Je le sais très bien. Mais miss, souvenez-vous tout de même que je ne suis pas qu'un élève.

Non, effectivement : c'est le futur Lord Voldemort.

- Oui, Tom, je m'en souviendrai.

Il lui tendit la main. Spontanément, Hermione voulut la serrer, mais lorsqu'elle la glissa dans la paume de Jedusor, celui-ci la porta jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Hermione avait vu de nombreux Sangs-purs faire cela. Dans le monde sorcier de 1940, c'était chose courante qu'un homme embrasse la main d'une femme, surtout si elle était d'un rang supérieur au sien. Toutefois, lorsque les lèvres de Jedusor se posèrent sur sa peau, le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa. Elle se sentait plus coupable que jamais. Mais pourquoi ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait réclamé ce baisemain. Il la lâcha, lui sourit et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Hermione le salua et partit rapidement dans la direction opposée.

Contrairement à ce qu'auraient dit les mauvaises langues, Hermione n'était pas amoureuse de Tom Jedusor. Mais si elle analysait son comportement, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle réagissait un peu trop aux faits et gestes de ce garçon beau, malin et talentueux. Mais elle ne pouvait pas être attirée par Tom Jedusor, c'était… impossible. Malsain. Et interdit. Le sentiment de culpabilité qui la tenaillait depuis quelques semaines prit soudain son sens : c'était vis-à-vis de Ron qu'elle se sentait coupable. Alors qu'elle avait pour mission de sauver son frère, elle avait des vues sur un autre.

Et pas n'importe quel autre : Lord Voldemort en personne. Elle avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte, mais à présent, elle le savait. Elle savait que c'était cela.

La solitude la faisait-elle dérailler au point qu'elle s'intéresse à un futur mage noir en puissance ? Pourquoi lui en particulier ? Même Avery aurait fait l'affaire ! Non, elle n'était pas amoureuse de Jedusor elle avait déjà connu l'amour et ce n'était pas cela. Mais rien qu'à l'idée de se rapprocher de lui, Hermione était secouée de frissons. Ses pensées dérivèrent naturellement vers Ron. Alors, malgré ses barrières et ses défenses, malgré son scepticisme et malgré l'étrangeté de la situation, une question très simple s'imposa à son esprit.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit toujours attirée par des malades mentaux ?


	11. Une silhouette dans la brume

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

**CHAPITRE 11**

Une silhouette dans la brume

Au matin du départ en vacances, le château n'était plus que courses, cris, rires et coups de sifflets. Sous l'œil distrait d'Apollon Picott, Les élèves se regroupaient devant les grandes portes et montaient leurs bagages dans les charriots. Si les plus jeunes étaient aussi agités qu'un essaim d'abeilles, les plus âgés paraissaient soulagés de rentrer chez eux. Accoudée à une fenêtre, au premier étage, Hermione regardait Connor Wilmoor et Abraxas Malefoy se disputer près des charriots. Malefoy s'était-il plaint de devoir faire le chemin à pied, incitant Connor à se moquer ? C'était probablement quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Presque tous ses élèves passèrent sous sa fenêtre. Certains étaient devenus des visages familiers : Kelsi Brown, qui portait dans ses bras la demi-douzaine de dictionnaires n'étant pas entrée dans ses bagages, Arnold Bondupois, qui trottinait d'un air anxieux en cherchant la direction à prendre, Minerva Macgonagall et Adrian Rosier, qui se lançaient des sourires aguicheurs, et Gallina Malefoy, qui parlait avec animation à son groupe d'adeptes. Hermione frémit quand Tom Jedusor apparut en contrebas, jeta un regard inexpressif à Gallina et prit seul la direction du portail. Le soleil faisait scintiller ses cheveux noirs.

Il était adroit et astucieux, sociable et secret, séducteur et manipulateur, opportuniste et malhonnête. Son seul point commun avec Ron était l'instabilité émotionnelle évidente dont il souffrait. Depuis qu'Hermione avait accepté son inclination malvenue pour Tom, elle se surprenait fréquemment à se demander si leur relation évoluerait. Parfois, lorsqu'elle laissait ses pensées s'échapper loin de sa raison, elle imaginait qu'il ressentait lui aussi de l'attirance pour elle, qu'il l'admirait, qu'il la désirait en secret. Elle se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de Ron, mais elle était également en colère, car sans le conflit qui les avait déchirés, elle n'aurait jamais eu à endurer tous ces tourments.

Face à ces fantasmes honteux et incontrôlables, Hermione avait pris pour habitude de se chercher des excuses. D'abord, elle avait inculqué ses sentiments au génie, supposant qu'il cherchait à introduire une relation ambiguë entre Tom et elle pour empêcher Tom de devenir Lord Voldemort. Mais le génie avait prétendu ne plus s'intéresser à son cas. Hermione avait donc décidé que témoigner de l'affection à Tom l'éloignerait de la magie noire et que, même en le faisant de façon tout à fait libre et volontaire, elle sauverait l'humanité. Une Hermione saine d'esprit aurait convenu que c'était un argument ridicule. Mais Hermione n'était plus vraiment saine d'esprit depuis que sa raison entrait en contradiction avec ses désirs.

Le problème était bien là.

Hermione avait toujours aidé ceux qui en avaient besoin. Elle avait organisé des collectes pour les enfants handicapés à l'âge de sept ans, adopté un chat orphelin à l'âge de treize ans, monté sa première association à l'âge de quatorze ans. Elle avait toujours apporté son soutien aux gens qui en avaient le plus besoin, défendu les causes que personne d'autre n'avait le courage de défendre et trouvé des idées là où personne n'en trouvait. Mais entre libérer un hippogriffe condamné injustement à la peine de mort et s'autoriser à fantasmer sur un élève en prétextant le ramener dans le droit chemin, il y avait un monde.

- Quel beau temps pour un premier jour de vacances ! lança une voix joyeuse derrière elle.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha et s'accouda à son tour à la fenêtre. Hermione le salua d'une voix distraite. Avec un sourire nostalgique, il regarda les trois derniers élèves remonter en hâte le chemin menant au portail. Leurs camarades les plus pressés devaient avoir déjà atteint la gare. Hermione se demanda dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait Tom. Etait-il triste ? Frustré ? Furieux ? Il allait passer tout l'été dans son orphelinat et cette perspective ne l'enchantait certainement pas. Mais ce serait son dernier été. En décembre, il deviendrait majeur. Il ne retournerait plus jamais vivre chez les Moldus.

- J'ai appris que vous étiez invitée au mariage de Noctea Malefoy, déclara Dumbledore.

- Oui. J'ai dit à Gallina que je viendrai.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à Tom. Elle tourna la tête vers Dumbledore. Il regardait loin devant lui avec un sourire serein. Les rayons du soleil coulaient en cascade sur sa barbe auburn et se reflétaient dans le verre de ses lunettes. Ce jour-là, Dumbledore portait une robe rouge décorée de phénix dorés et un chapeau pointu assorti il avait l'air d'une grande flamme vivante. Mais l'originalité de ses tenues ne lui ôtait jamais son charisme étonnant. Même quand il se déguisait en feu de joie, Hermione le trouvait grand, impressionnant, intimidant. C'était ce qu'elle admirait le plus chez Dumbledore.

- Je n'ai cependant pas encore trouvé de moyen de transport, poursuivit-elle. Pourriez-vous m'aider ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr, Hermione.

Il paraissait amusé.

- J'apprends à être opportuniste ? plaisanta-t-elle d'une voix timide.

- C'est une qualité. Mmm… En réalité, j'avais déjà pensé à une solution… brillante. Vous ne pouvez pas transplaner mais vous pouvez suivre quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je crois que oui.

Le transplanage d'escorte, même les Moldus en sont capables.

- Ezequiel est très doué pour se cacher. Il pourra à la fois vous emmener, vous ramener et veiller à ce qu'il ne vous arrive rien. Je le mettrai donc à votre service le temps de votre séjour.

Hermione ne réagit pas tout de suite. Mettre Ezequiel à son service ?

- Vous payez Ezequiel mais vous êtes quand même son maître ! Si vous me le prêtez, vous perdrez son allégeance et rien ne vous assure que je vous le rendrai ! réalisa-t-elle.

- L'expérience m'a permis d'acquérir une grande intelligence, Hermione elle m'est utile pour faire la différence entre les individus qui méritent ma confiance et ceux qui ne la méritent pas. Ezequiel vous apprécie et je sais qu'il sera en sécurité avec vous.

- En sécurité ? S'il arrivait quelque chose, ce serait lui qui me défendrait !

- La force ne se limite pas à la magie. Vous êtes compétente dans d'autres domaines. De même, le danger ne se limite pas aux ennemis. Ezequiel sera en sécurité avec vous car vous ne lui ferez pas de mal.

- Bien sûr que non…

- Certains sorciers n'hésitent pas à torturer les elfes lorsqu'ils sont de mauvaise humeur, se désola Dumbledore. Si vous l'ignoriez, vous n'auriez pas créé la S.A.L.E., n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… C'est l'asservissement des elfes qui me révolte. Tout ce qui en découle n'est que le résultat d'une erreur fondamentale. Les elfes aiment servir, certes, mais ils devraient avoir le droit de choisir leur famille et de la quitter s'ils ne s'y sentent pas bien.

Dumbledore sourit. Il tourna vers Hermione ses yeux scintillants.

- Vous me confortez dans mes propos. C'est donc décidé : Ezequiel vous accompagnera, avec la discrétion qui s'impose. Il ne pourra pas vous faire transplaner jusque dans le sud de la France, c'est trop loin, mais il vous mènera sans peine dans le restera avec vous jusqu'à votre retour à Poudlard. C'est un moyen idéal, non ?

Hermione acquiesça. Être accompagnée par Ezequiel ? C'était mieux que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

- Merci, professeur. Merci beaucoup.

**:::**

En plein été, le château était désert. Réellement désert. A la mi-juillet, seuls Dumbledore et Hermione s'y trouvaient encore. Dippet était parti en Australie avec son épouse, Slughorn avait loué une petite maison dans le sud de l'Angleterre pour passer du bon temps hors du château et Miranda Bones était retournée à Londres, auprès de son mari et de ses trois enfants. Hermione se serait sentie seule si les elfes, qui n'avaient que peu de travail pendant cette période, n'avaient pas investi ses appartements. Quand elle rentrait de ses promenades journalières, elle trouvait fréquemment Fania à son bureau, lisant ses livres, ou Bulby dans la salle de bain, s'amusant dans la baignoire. Parfois elle croisait Ezequiel, mais la plupart du temps, celui-ci suivait Dumbledore dans ses expéditions.

Hermione ne savait pas où allait Dumbledore et ne désirait pas le savoir. Avant de devenir un mage puissant, il avait sans doute des lieux à visiter, des langues à apprendre et des formes de magie rares à découvrir. Ses expériences feraient de lui le sorcier que connaîtrait le monde sorcier dans quelques dizaines d'années et elle ne voulait surtout pas interférer là-dedans.

Le mois d'août arriva dans une grande vague de lumière et de chaleur. Entre les murs gris du château, la fraicheur gardait son fief, mais dès qu'Hermione s'aventurait dans le parc, elle sentait les rayons du soleil contre sa peau. Le lac avait échangé son gris perle habituel contre un bleu azuréen, reflétant la couleur du ciel. Le mariage de Noctea Malefoy avait lieu bientôt et à cette pensée, une sourde excitation l'envahissait. Elle avait hâte d'y être, hâte de participer à cet évènement. Tout au long de sa scolarité, Pansy Parkinson lui avait répété qu'elle était trop moldue pour être invitée aux grandes fêtes des vrais sorciers. Hermione ne se l'avouerait jamais mais elle était rudement satisfaite de prendre sa revanche.

Le six août, aux alentours de midi, elle choisit de déjeuner dans ses appartements. Bulby venait de lui apporter le dessert lorsqu'Ezequiel apparut, l'air enjoué.

- Les affaires de la Señorita être prêtes ! annonça-t-il.

- Merci Ezequiel. Je finis de manger et je te rejoins dans le hall.

L'elfe acquiesça et disparut. Hermione se dépêcha, remercia Bulby, salua Fania et sortit de ses appartements. Elle retrouva Ezequiel quelques étages plus bas et ils prirent ensemble la direction du portail, comme les élèves un mois plus tôt, pour pouvoir transplaner en dehors de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Hermione pensait aux Malefoy quand Ezequiel lui prit la main elle leva les yeux vers les sangliers ailés qui trônaient à l'entrée du domaine. Elle entendit le piaillement d'un oiseau proche, respira l'odeur des fleurs qui bordaient le domaine, et fut entrainée dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était debout dans un grand pré, nez-à-nez avec un cheval qui semblait très surpris de la voir là.

- Ezequiel est désolé, Ezequiel s'est trompé de quelques mètres.

Heureusement que les transplanages d'escorte elfiques étaient moins pénibles que les transplanages d'escorte sorciers, car le monde disparut à nouveau pendant un quart de seconde. Quand Hermione rouvrit les yeux pour la seconde fois, un peu sonnée, elle se trouvait derrière la clôture. Le cheval, figé, les regardait d'un bizarre. Ezequiel dit quelque chose en espagnol et il recommença à brouter. Les Malefoy avaient donc un cheval ? Hermione n'en était pas surprise. Elle imaginait bien Gallina dans une grande diligence, vêtue d'une robe de bonne facture, admirant le paysage derrière un éventail.

Ce qu'elle imaginait moins, en revanche, c'était que les Malefoy puissent vivre dans un taudis. Derrière le cheval s'étendait une longue et vieille maison aux pierres grisâtres qui ne pouvait absolument pas leur appartenir. Les volets étaient d'un bleu sale et terne, le toit tombait en lambeaux et les rideaux comptaient plusieurs trous. Seules les fleurs emmêlées autour de la porte d'entrée témoignaient d'un peu d'entretien.

- Ezequiel, sommes-nous vraiment à bonne destination ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Sí, Señorita.

- Nous sommes sur le domaine des Malefoy ?

- Sí, Señorita. Mais cette maison n'héberge que les domestiques. La famille Malefoy occupe le manoir situé derrière nous.

Hermione fit volte-face. Alors, son scepticisme se mua en incrédulité.

La bâtisse qui se dressait en haut de la colline était la plus belle qu'elle ait jamais vue. Elle comptait quatre ou cinq étages, éclairés par de hautes et luxueuses fenêtres. De petits balcons aux rambardes gravées trônaient fièrement devant les portes vitrées et le lierre qui les encadrait serpentait jusqu'au toit. De magnifiques buissons de roses sauvages encadraient la porte d'entrée et une allée de terre parfaitement rectiligne descendait jusqu'au portail de fer forgé qui marquait l'entrée de la résidence.

- Ezequiel devoir se cacher, Señorita ! dit soudainement l'elfe. Ezequiel retrouver la Señorita plus tard ! La Señorita pouvoir appeler Ezequiel si problema, mais mieux vaut éviter quand même, Ezequiel censé être discret.

Il disparut avant qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Elle comprit son empressement lorsque des crissements retentirent contre les pavés. D'abord, elle ne distingua pas la source du bruit puis, au coin de la route, apparut un grand carrosse gris perle tiré par des chevaux ailés. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et la portière s'ouvrit sur un grand homme blond et maigre, au regard vif et à la moustache frémissante. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Hermione lui trouva aussitôt une ressemblance frappante avec un écureuil.

- Sciurus Malefoy, se présenta-t-il d'une voix suave en lui tendant sa main.

Hermione lui donna la sienne et il s'inclina, la frôlant de ses lèvres fines – ou plutôt des poils brossés de sa moustache – avant de se redresser avec élégance et de lui indiquer la portière. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit un petit elfe au visage sinistre s'emparer de ses bagages.

- Hermione Grizzly. Enchantée.

- De même, miss Grizzly. Si nous vous avons fait attendre, nous en sommes navrés nous étions partis chercher un ami de ma fille. Prenez place.

Hermione s'exécuta avec empressement. Une légère odeur de violette et de cuir neuf flotta jusqu'à ses narines. L'intérieur du carrosse était composé de rideaux pervenche et de banquettes blanches. Quatre personnes y étaient déjà installées : à droite, Abraxas, au côté d'une grande femme blonde qui devait être Mrs Malefoy à gauche, Gallina, ainsi que l'ami en question, Tom Jedusor. Hermione restait un moment hébétée. Tom ? Au mariage de Noctea Malefoy ? Puis les propos de Slughorn lui revinrent en mémoire : « Tom est un excellent élève… Même les Malefoy s'intéressent à lui… »

- Je suis Vespa Malefoy, se présenta son hôtesse dès qu'elle fut assise. Vous connaissez déjà mes enfants et voici Tom, un ami de ma fille.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, madame.

Mrs Malefoy approuva d'un signe de tête, sans quitter la nouvelle venue des yeux. A côté d'Hermione, Tom arborait un air satisfait. Sciurus Malefoy monta dans le carrosse, prit place près de son épouse et referma la portière. Quand le carrosse s'ébranla, Hermione fut si surprise qu'elle accrocha le bras de Tom. Il la toisa d'un air goguenard et elle s'empressa de le lâcher, les joues rougies par la honte.

Au fond, Hermione était tout de même très heureuse qu'il ait été invité.

**:::**

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'ils entamèrent la descente vers leur destination. Le carrosse se posa sur le sol français avec moult remous. Hermione hoqueta c'était son premier voyage en carrosse volant et, si la vie le lui permettait, ce serait également le dernier. Elle fut la première à s'extirper du véhicule et, faisant fi de la chaleur étouffante qui régnait malgré l'obscurité, respira profondément pour ne pas se déshonorer devant ses hôtes. Cependant, nul n'était dupe : Gallina lui demanda avec inquiétude si elle désirait voir un Médicomage, Hermione nia vivement et on l'expédia dans sa chambre sans plus de retenue.

Elle ne croisa personne d'autre que les Malefoy et Tom Jedusor ce soir-là. Les Selwyn possédaient une luxueuse demeure à flanc de falaise, plus grande et plus belle encore que la résidence principale des Malefoy. Les Sangs-Purs étaient-ils tous si riches ? On amena Hermione dans une chambre au dernier étage. Ses affaires s'y trouvaient déjà. Il s'agissait très probablement d'une chambre de domestique, mise à profit le temps du mariage. Combien d'invités dormaient dans cette maison pour qu'on se résigne à chasser les domestiques de leur chambre ? Hermione se questionnait. Elle s'attendait à croiser beaucoup de monde le lendemain matin.

Derrière le lit, une porte-fenêtre donnait sur un petit balcon surplombant sur la mer. Le vent soufflait fort tout à coup il décoiffa Hermione lorsqu'elle s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde. L'air méditerranéen sentait l'iode et le poisson. En contrebas, les flots sombres étreignaient violemment les rocs qui devançaient la falaise, et léchaient le sable d'une petite crique déserte. C'était une nuit sans lune les étoiles brillaient timidement dans le ciel nocturne, parfois dissimulées par de gros nuages noirs. Un orage gronda dans le lointain. Hermione baissa les yeux vers la crique, dans laquelle dormait un petit bateau de pêche.

Il y avait quelqu'un près du bateau.

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle avait cru voir une silhouette se découper dans l'obscurité mais à présent, elle ne distinguait plus que des rochers. Avait-elle rêvé ? Sans doute. Saisie d'une angoisse soudaine, elle retourna dans la chambre, ferma la porte-fenêtre et tira les lourds rideaux de velours vert pour ne plus voir ni la mer, ni la crique, ni le bateau. Elle enfila sa chemise de nuit, posa le badge de Poudlard sur sa table de nuit et se glissa sous les draps. L'angoisse était toutefois encore présente et elle murmura :

- Ezequiel ?

Rien.

- Ezequiel ?

- Je souis là, Señorita ! s'exclama-t-il en apparaissant.

Il avait l'air tout excité.

- Ezequiel avoir été dans las cocinas ! déclara-t-il. Los otros demander à Ezequiel : Quién eres ? Y Ezequiel se faire passer pour elfe de grande famille de Sangs-Purs ! Ezequiel être como agent secret, Señorita !

- C'est bien, répliqua Hermione en bâillant. Comment as-tu fait pour me rejoindre ? Tu étais dans le carrosse ?

- El agent secret ne pas répéter ses astouces.

Cela va de soi.

- Bien, souffla Hermione. Où vas-tu dormir ?

- Dans la cámara del fond del couloir. Mais Ezequiel pouvoir aussi rester pour veiller Señorita.

- Non, Ezequiel, c'est inutile. Tu as besoin de dormir.

Elle bâilla à nouveau et Ezequiel agita ses grandes oreilles, comme pour la saluer.

- Merci, Señorita. Buenas noche.

- Bonne nuit, Ezequiel.

Il transplana et Hermione se retrouva à nouveau seule. Ce qui la fit grimacer. De toute façon, il était grandement l'heure de dormir… et la silhouette fantôme près du bateau n'y changerait rien. Elle songea à Tom, qui occupait la chambre voisine. Cette pensée la rassura.

Malgré tout, Hermione dormit mal cette nuit-là. Elle fit des cauchemars dans lesquels un grand homme vêtu d'une cape et d'un capuchon la suivait silencieusement en limant un couteau. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage elle ne voyait que son sourire, un sourire cruel. Alors elle l'attaquait, elle parvenait à lui prendre son couteau et à lever son capuchon, et elle se rendait compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais observée, elle. Son regard passait par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione pour fixer Tom, debout un peu plus loin. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était pris pour cible, il était bien trop occupé à regarder la mer en faisant tourner sa bague autour de son doigt. Hermione hurlait mais Tom restait sans réaction.

Ses cauchemars la réveillèrent en pleine nuit mais avec des efforts, Hermione parvint à retomber dans un demi-sommeil réconfortant. Elle eut alors l'impression que quelqu'un entrait dans sa chambre, s'approchait d'elle et la regardait pendant un moment avant de prendre quelque chose et de repartir. Au matin, elle n'en garderait qu'un souvenir vague la foule d'invités qu'elle croiserait l'aiderait à se concentrer sur autre chose que ses cauchemars. Ce qui ne serait pas forcément bénéfique. Pour une fois, Hermione aurait dû les garder en tête.

**:::**

Le mariage fut célébré en fin de matinée dans le grand parc privé qui entourait la villa. Le très âgé Sullivan Selwyn et sa grosse fiancée, Noctea Malefoy, se tenaient sur une estrade en bois de chêne, devant un membre du Ministère français de la Magie. Il parlait avec un fort accent et, de loin, Hermione peinait à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Elle aurait pu se rapprocher si elle n'avait pas été séparée des mariés par quelques centaines d'invités. Certains avaient dormi dans la villa, d'autres étaient venus en carrosse le matin même une tribu de sorciers à la peau sombre avait fait une entrée fracassante en tapis volants. Certains portaient des vêtements coûteux, d'autres exhibaient leurs somptueux présents avant même de les avoir offerts aux mariés.

C'était impressionnant, mais elle doutait fort que les mariés connaissent tous leurs invités. La moitié semblait ne pas parler anglais, et l'autre moitié semblait autant intéressée par le prix de la maison que par la cérémonie. Elle avait lu qu'un mariage de Sangs-Purs était l'occasion de conclure des alliances politiques et économiques désormais, les livres ne seraient plus sa seule source de savoir et d'argumentation. Ce qu'elle entendait autour d'elle lui servirait d'exemple. A quelques mètres d'Hermione, des sorciers s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un jeune couple monté dans un palanquin bleu et or. Leurs porteurs étaient des trolls en armure à la mine endormie.

- On ne recule devant rien pour impressionner son voisin, surtout durant ce genre d'évènement, murmura Tom à son oreille.

Il était à côté d'elle depuis le début de la cérémonie, mais c'était la première fois qu'il prenait la parole. Des applaudissements éclatèrent soudainement autour d'eux et la foule se mit en mouvement : les mariés étaient mariés, c'était l'heure de l'apéritif. Si la plupart des invités convergèrent vers les buffets, ni Hermione, ni Tom ne bougea. Ils furent presque bousculés par un grand homme chauve qui trottait vers les mariés d'un air furieux. Il ne leur accorda par un regard et disparut derrière la tribu de sorciers en tapis volants.

- Stewart Selwyn, le présenta Tom.

- Vous le connaissez ? s'étonna Hermione.

- C'est le fils de Sullivan Selwyn, et c'était l'unique héritier de sa fortune jusqu'à présent. Tout le monde sait que Noctea Malefoy a épousé le père Selwyn pour son argent. Les descendants des Selwyn ont tenté d'empêcher le mariage mais n'y sont pas parvenus.

- Vraiment ? Vous êtes bien informé.

- Je suis ami avec Gallina.

Malgré sa question, les propos de Tom étaient loin de surprendre Hermione. Le sourire prédateur de Noctea Malefoy, sur la photo accrochée à l'article de journal, était encore clair dans son esprit.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de rester le favori des Malefoy maintenant qu'ils sont riches, soupira-t-il.

Devant le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione, il ajouta :

- Jusqu'à ce matin, les Malefoy étaient au bord de la faillite. Vous l'ignoriez ?

Le grand manoir de Wiltshire s'imposa à son esprit.

- Oui, et je ne l'aurai pas deviné, fit-elle.

- Ils continuent à vivre dans le luxe pour sauver les apparences, mais n'en mènent pas large.

- Ce mariage tombe donc à point nommé.

- Noctea Malefoy a mis la main sur un homme très vieux et très riche, reconnut Tom, mais j'ignore si elle en fera profiter son frère.

Un peu plus loin, Gallina s'était extirpée de la foule pour se présenter à grand sorcier blond dont la robe était décorée de symboles noirs. Il semblait enchanté de l'intérêt qui lui était porté.

- J'ai rencontré les Malefoy il y a deux ans, alors qu'ils cherchaient un mari pour leur fille, l'éclaira Tom d'une voix plus grave. Quand ils ont appris que j'étais orphelin, mais très doué en magie et élève à Serpentard, ils ont suggéré à Gallina de m'inviter chez eux. J'ai compris que les Malefoy voyaient en moi un fiancé potentiel lorsqu'ils m'ont présenté au reste de la famille. On ne fait pas de recherches généalogiques lorsqu'un garçon doué accepte d'épouser la fille sans aucune dote et aide le père à remettre son entreprise à flot.

Donc, il avait envisagé d'épouser Gallina. Hermione se sentait à la fois déçue et mal à l'aise.

- Vous pensez que les Malefoy vont vous chasser à présent ? demanda-t-elle.

- Noctea Malefoy est avare. Mais si elle décide de donner de l'argent à son frère, je n'ai aucun doute quant au fait que les Malefoy se tourneront vers une alliance avec une famille comme les Lestrange ou les Avery. Bien que Gallina ne soit pas l'héritière de la famille, elle reste un atout majeur pour les affaires de son père…

Il fut interrompu par un homme maigre, vêtu d'un costume rouge et blanc, qui portait de grandes flûtes à chivredeuille sur un plateau d'argent.

- Un peu de lait ? proposa-t-il en tendant le plateau vers Tom et Hermione.

- Volontiers, répondit Hermione.

Tom se servit silencieusement et attendit que l'homme se soit éclipsé pour terminer :

- Toutefois, rien n'est décidé. Pour l'instant, Gallina fait ce qu'elle veut. Et moi aussi.

Il prit sa première gorgée en gardant ses yeux plantés dans ceux d'Hermione, dont le rythme cardiaque avait légèrement accéléré. Si elle fantasmait sur lui de façon unilatérale, elle finirait coupable et humiliée. Mais s'il lui faisait des avances… tout serait différent. Elle planta à son tour ses pupilles brunes sur le visage de Tom et décela quelque chose d'inquiétant dans son regard. Un air de colère ? Un soupçon de manipulation ? Une peur furtive, cachée ? Ou tout cela à la fois ? Hermione s'empressa de boire. Le goût fort et piquant du chivredeuille lui monta instantanément au nez. Elle grimaça. Tom sourit.

Rester vigilante. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle devait rester vigilante.

**:::**

Une heure plus tard, Hermione était seule près du buffet. Du coin de l'œil, elle observait Tom et Gallina qui discutaient de l'autre côté de la table. Quand Gallina riait, son cœur se serrait, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à détester la jeune fille. Ses pensées affluèrent aussitôt vers Ron et Lavande et elle grogna dans son verre. A cette époque, elle avait pleuré, crié et jeté des sorts pour exprimer sa frustration. Aujourd'hui, elle se contentait d'observer, de réfléchir et d'attendre. Avait-elle mûri ? Ou avait-elle été davantage attirée par Ron qu'elle ne l'était par Tom ? Hermione se souvenait de sa haine pour Lavande. Pourquoi ne détestait-elle pas Gallina ?

Les réponses lui vinrent, évidentes : d'abord, elle appréciait Gallina, alors qu'elle avait méprisé Lavande. Ensuite, Gallina et Tom ne s'embrassaient pas en public. Enfin, Gallina était destinée à disparaître d'ici peu. Au regard des indices qui venaient de lui être fournis, une question gênante la taraudait : sa disparition était-elle liée à Tom ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hermione s'interrogeait à propos du lien possible entre l'avenir de Gallina et celui de Tom. Mais le temps passait, de nouveaux indices arrivaient, et tous allaient dans la même direction…

- J'ignorais que vous étiez invitée.

Hermione tourna la tête. Alistair Wendelbard se tenait à côté d'elle, une flûte de chivredeuille dans la main droite et un toast dans la main gauche.

- Alistair, constata-t-elle. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir.

- Moi de même, confessa-t-il. Vous avez une très jolie robe.

- C'est un cadeau des Malefoy pour… pour le mariage.

Alistair hocha la tête. Le visage de Grindelwald s'imposa à l'esprit d'Hermione. Sa discussion avec Minerva était encore fraiche dans sa mémoire. Elle s'était promis de mettre les relations d'Alistair au clair… C'était maintenant ou jamais.

- Êtes-vous venue avec Horace ? demanda-t-il.

- Horace ? Il est ici ?

- Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure.

- Je ne l'ai même pas salué ! se reprocha Hermione.

- Il y a tellement d'invités. Vous ne les croiserez pas tous.

Un peu plus loin, Tom et Gallina discutait toujours. Enfin, c'était plutôt Gallina qui parlait, tandis que Tom observait Hermione et Alistair d'un air suspicieux.

- La moitié de la bonne société sorcière est invitée, poursuivit Alistair. Cette réception a dû coûter très cher, même à Sullivan Selwyn. Il devient trop vieux pour gérer ses comptes. Comme je le plains ! Avec Noctea Malefoy dans sa demeure, il n'a pas fini de perdre ses économies…

- Noctea Malefoy a une très mauvaise réputation, rebondit Hermione.

- C'est certain. Mais moins que certains de ses invités.

- Dont vous ?

Alistair fronça les sourcils. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté du buffet. Gallina conversait désormais avec un couple âgé et Tom avait disparu.

- Dont moi, effectivement, reconnut Alistair d'une voix hésitante. Mais je ne suis pas le pire. Il y a des gens, ici… que je n'apprécie guère.

Il donna un coup de menton vers Gallina. Hermione se tourna avec surprise mais comprit rapidement qu'il ne parlait pas de l'héritière Malefoy. Son regard était rivé vers un gros bonhomme solitaire, entièrement vêtu de noir, qui surveillait l'assemblée d'un œil perfide. Quand son attention s'arrêta sur Hermione, elle s'empressa de tourner la tête.

- Cet homme a été inculpé pour avoir donné des informations à Grindelwald, l'informa Alistair. Il a prétendu être sous Imperium afin qu'on l'acquitte.

- Sous Imperium, on devient totalement obéissant, mais on ne peut pas raconter ses secrets, souligna Hermione. On se contente de répéter ce que dit l'agresseur.

Alistair acquiesça.

- Je ne comprends pas comment les juges ont pu être dupes. A mon avis, beaucoup d'argent a circulé dans cette affaire.

Il recula pour prendre quelque chose dans l'un des plats et trébucha brusquement. Le lait de chivredeuille gicla sur sa cape tandis qu'il retrouvait l'équilibre. Il se retourna avec colère et rencontra le visage stoïque d'un Tom qui se tenait juste derrière lui.

- Vous auriez pu faire attention, lui reprocha ce dernier d'une voix calme.

Alistair haussa les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche mais Hermione posa rapidement une main apaisante sur son bras. Tom s'éloigna et disparut dans la foule.

- Il manque d'éducation, celui-là, commenta Alistair avec mauvaise humeur. Pourquoi m'avoir empêché de le remettre à sa place ?

- A sa place ? répéta Hermione. Alistair, Tom vous a simplement bousculé. Vous n'allez pas en mourir. Vous ne voudriez pas retourner au tribunal, non ? ajouta-t-elle en regardant ailleurs.

Alistair plissa les yeux mais ignora cette seconde pique.

- C'est le garçon avec lequel vous avez dansé à la soirée d'Horace ? lança-t-il en cherchant Tom dans la foule.

Touché !

- Oui, c'est le même, reconnut-elle.

- Il semble bien entiché de vous.

- Bien sûr que non.

Reconnaître intérieurement qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose entre Tom et elle, c'était une chose l'entendre dire de la bouche d'un tiers, c'en une autre.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport entre cet incident et ce que vous dites, insista Hermione.

- Il vous regardait attentivement tout à l'heure. Et là, je le retrouve juste dans mon dos, attendant que je fasse un geste pour me bousculer. Il veut peut-être nous empêcher de parler.

- Sans vouloir vous vexer, Alistair, j'ai l'impression que vous vous faites des idées.

Alistair pouffa dans son verre.

- Peut-être. Mais vous savez, les jeunes professeurs excitent souvent l'imaginaire de leurs élèves.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de Tom. C'est un très bon élève. Il est orphelin et…

- …et il voit en vous une personne douce et attentionnée, compléta Alistair. Ne cherchez pas plus loin.

Alistair Wendelbard, cousin de Gellert Grindelwald, mercenaire réputé, accusé au tribunal des mages d'Angleterre, était avant tout un fin psychologue. Il inventa des thérapies qui permirent de soigner tous les mages noirs d'Angleterre et le Ministre de la Magie érigea une statue en son honneur. La bonne plaisanterie ! Hermione décidait de changer de sujet lorsqu'elle entendit soudainement le rire cristallin de Gallina un peu plus loin. Elle la chercha des yeux et la trouva sur la piste de danse, au bras de Tom, se préparant à danser la valse.

- Néanmoins, poursuivit Alistair avec un rictus, ses méthodes sont très immatures. Ce n'est pas en harcelant quelqu'un que l'on obtient ce que l'on veut.

Tom fusilla aussitôt Alistair du regard. Avait-il entendu ses propos ? En théorie, il était trop loin pour ne percevoir que le son de sa voix et n'avait pas encore le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard. En réalité… il paraissait tout à fait apte à suivre leur conversation et avait donc – probablement – lancé un sortilège d'espionnage. Au milieu d'une foule de sorciers, qui lui en tiendrait rigueur ? Un petit groupe d'invités s'interposa entre les deux couples, arrachant Tom et Gallina à la vue d'Hermione.

- Je ne répèterai rien, promit Alistair. Je ne voudrai pas vous causer de problèmes.

- Vous savez ce que c'est, une mauvaise réputation, rétorqua Hermione d'un ton léger.

Les épaules d'Alistair s'affaissèrent.

- Vous ne vous en tirerez pas indéfiniment en changeant de sujet, susurra Hermione.

- Vous voulez me parler en privé ? suggéra Alistair.

- Avec plaisir.

**:::**

La villa française des Selwyn était spacieuse, mais plus spacieux encore était le parc qui l'entourait. Malgré le grand nombre d'invités, Alistair parvint à trouver un endroit plus calme, dans lequel Hermione et lui purent avancer sans être bousculés. C'était de l'autre côté de la piste de danse, au bord de la falaise. De petits buissons piquants empêchaient les convives de se pencher un peu trop vers la mer. Seule une bande de garçonnets défiait les lois de la nature en jouant près du muret, criant très fort quand l'un d'eux tombait – par mégarde ou volonté farceuse d'un autre camarade – dans les buissons. Alistair leur fit signe de partir et les invités présents dans cette partie du parc abordèrent des visages curieux.

- Ici, nous pouvons parler sans hausser la voix, déclara-t-il avec soulagement.

- C'est mieux, admit Hermione.

Il acquiesça, l'air pensif, puis se lança :

- Vous avez sous-entendu que j'avais mauvaise réputation. Que savez-vous exactement ?

- Je sais que vous êtes le cousin de Grindelwald et que vous avez été soupçonné de complicité, avoua Hermione.

- Vous savez donc ce que savent la plupart des gens.

Il pouffa à une plaisanterie personnelle et reprit :

- Les journaux ont relaté des histoires différentes à mon égard. De quoi susciter la méfiance. Vous m'en voulez de ne vous avoir rien dit ?

Hermione réfléchit.

- Je crois que oui.

- La plupart des gens connaissent mon histoire par le biais des journaux et c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne vous ai rien raconté.

Elle acquiesça et leva la tête pour croiser son regard.

- Vous avez réellement passé une partie de votre enfance avec Grindelwald ? l'interrogea-t-elle. Vous êtes vraiment son cousin ? Vous le connaissez ?

- Oui.

Il avait répondu simplement, succinctement. Hermione s'apprêtait à lui poser d'autres questions lorsqu'il précisa de lui-même :

- Je connais Gellert depuis ma naissance. Mon père était le benjamin d'une famille de douze enfants dont Martha, la mère de Gellert, était l'aînée. Nous sommes nés avec plus de vingt ans de différence mais, hélas, cela ne m'a pas épargné sa compagnie.

Hermione resta silencieuse.

- Quand j'étais petit, je voyais souvent Gellert, continua Alistair. Devant mes parents, il était doux et attentionné, mais dans leur dos, il me martyrisait. Je crois qu'il était jaloux de moi. Je vivais avec mes deux parents, dans une grande maison, tandis qu'il était né d'une mère plus intéressée par la débauche que par l'éducation de son fils. Il porte le nom de Grindelwald car c'était le nom du mari de Martha, mais ce Grindelwald-là était absent depuis plusieurs mois quand Martha était tombée enceinte.

- Oh… Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on raconte dans les journaux.

- Les journalistes décortiquent les vies des partisans de Gellert Grindelwald mais n'osent pas parler de la sienne, s'amusa Alistair. Ce serait prendre de grands risques.

Sa dernière phrase était teintée d'amertume et de mépris.

- On m'a accusé de lui avoir fourni des informations et depuis, tout le monde me regarde de travers, cracha-t-il. Si vous saviez comme je regrette d'être de sa famille ! Gellert a toujours trempé dans des affaires dégoûtantes. J'avais huit ans quand Martha est décédée d'une maladie vénérienne et mon père l'a accueilli. Pour moi, c'était une nouvelle horrible. Dès que mes parents s'absentaient, Gellert me mettait à la porte et faisait venir ses… amis.

- Il vous interdisait d'entrer dans votre maison ?

- Oui, et d'ailleurs, je me demandais ce qu'il y faisait.

- Vous n'avez rien dit à vos parents ?

- J'avais trop peur de lui pour le dénoncer.

Un peu plus loin, de plus en plus de convives s'intéressaient à eux. Ils avaient peut-être reconnu Alistair, à cause de sa sulfureuse réputation, et Hermione, à cause de l'article paru quelques mois plus tôt. Il fallait reconnaître qu'Alistair et elle formaient, pour le coup, un duo surprenant.

- Un jour, Gellert est parti, déclara Alistair. Brusquement. Sans prévenir. J'ignorais ce qui l'avait poussé à s'enfuir, mais je ne me questionnais pas vraiment : j'étais heureux. Et puis, quelques jours plus tard… les membres du ministère sont venus nous inspecter. Ils ont trouvé de puissants objets de magie noire derrière l'un des murs de la cave.

Hermione releva la tête. Elle commençait à entrevoir l'issue du conflit.

- Ils ont accusé mes parents, les ont envoyé en prison et m'ont expédié chez ma tante Bathilda, siffla-t-il. Puis Gellert a lancé ses premières attaques. Il fallait de l'argent pour engager des mages capables de le contrer, il fallait de l'argent pour réparer ce qu'il détruisait et construire des défenses. Le Ministère a réduit le budget alloué à la prison. J'ai accusé Gellert d'être le véritable propriétaire des objets de magie noire cachés dans la cave de mes parents, mais les Aurors étaient trop occupés à contenir ses attaques pour reprendre une affaire classée… Le procès aurait dû avoir lieu six mois plus tard. Il n'a finalement jamais eu lieu. Mes deux parents sont décédés avant d'être acquittés on ne m'a jamais dit comment, mais je crois qu'ils sont morts d'incurie.

Il plissa le front et se tourna vers la mer.

- Quand j'étais jeune, Gellert ne cessait de me répéter que je n'étais bon à rien et qu'il valait bien mieux que moi, murmura-t-il si bas qu'Hermione dût se pencher pour l'entendre. S'il savait…

- S'il savait quoi ?

Alistair secoua la tête.

- Je ne l'admire pas, je le hais. Je ne pense que du mal de lui, expliqua-t-il. On m'a traîné en justice, mais comment aurais-je pu collaborer avec l'homme qui a tué mes parents ? A la mort de Martha, Gellert avait presque trente ans, mais il ne possédait rien. Mes parents lui ont attribué une chambre pour être certain qu'il ne dorme pas dans la rue. Il en a profité, abusé, et il les a fait payer pour ses crimes !

La haine suintait de ses dernières paroles, vive et brûlante.

- Vous voulez sa mort ? demanda Hermione.

- Non. Je lui souhaite un sort bien pire : le même sort que mes parents. Je lui souhaite d'être enfermé et de mourir dans les mêmes conditions qu'eux !

C'était relativement compréhensible.

- En réalité, Gellert est si solidement accroché à son horrible vie que la prison ne le tuerait probablement pas, marmonna Alistair. Il serait capable de survivre. A ce moment-là, il faudrait quelqu'un d'autre pour le tuer… Et lui jeter quelques Doloris au passage… Je serai capable d'apprendre la magie noire rien que pour la tester sur lui.

Hermione hocha la tête, condescendante, mais dans son esprit, une alarme s'était allumée. Une alarme lui rappelant que les individus aveuglés par la rancune pouvaient rapidement devenir dangereux. Etait-il possible que la haine d'Alistair envers Grindelwald l'ait conduit à devenir un mage noir indépendant ? Cela ne remettrait pas ses paroles en doute et expliquerait ses liens douteux avec des mercenaires. Et Dumbledore, là-dedans ? Il avait refusé de parler d'Alistair à Hermione. Peut-être savait-il que c'était un homme dangereux, mais nourrissait trop de compassion à son égard pour le dénoncer ?

- Vous m'en voulez ?

Alistair paraissait résigné.

- Non, je ne vous en veux pas, prétendit Hermione.

- Je vous ai raconté cette histoire parce que je souhaite garder votre amitié. Mais si vous ressentez de la gêne, je vous laisserai tranquille.

- Alistair, je vous ai dit que je ne vous en voulais pas ! râla-t-elle. Je suis seulement… triste. Grindelwald a brisé bien des vies.

- Si personne ne l'arrête, il continuera.

- Il sera arrêté bien assez tôt.

Alistair ricana.

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

- J'ai un troisième œil, vous avez oublié ?

C'était une demi-plaisanterie, mais qui lui arracha un sourire.

- Je vous remercie, Hermione, dit-il avec reconnaissance. Vous avez une conversation intéressante et je suis soulagé d'avoir partagé cela avec vous.

Hermione se félicitait de ses talents grandissant dans le domaine de la conciliation lorsqu'elle croisa le regard sombre et indéchiffrable de Tom. Elle baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Etait-elle entourée de mages noirs ? D'abord Tom, ensuite Alistair… Même Dumbledore avait trempé dans la magie noire ! En qui pouvait-elle avoir confiance ? Une seule chose était sûre : elle s'était attachée à Tom, elle avait de l'admiration de Dumbledore et de l'affection pour Alistair – bien que celle-ci soit désormais teintée de doute. Elle ne se cacherait donc pas dans un coin de Poudlard en attendant que la guerre prenne fin.

**:::**

Tom était adossé à un arbre, un peu plus loin. Quand Alistair eut disparu dans la villa des Selwyn, Hermione le rejoignit rapidement.

- Tom, puis-je savoir à quoi vous jouez ? lança-t-elle aussitôt.

Il haussa les épaules.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Vous nous observez, vous bousculez Alistair…

- J'ai le droit de profiter du buffet, non ?

- Vous avez fait le tour du buffet pour pouvoir vous placer dans le dos d'Alistair et le bousculer !

- Non.

S'il avait décidé de nier en bloc, poursuivre était inutile. Et après tout, peut-être disait-il vrai ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, tempéra-t-elle. Vous n'êtes plus avec Gallina ? Que faites-vous ici ?

- J'essayais de savoir de quoi vous parliez, répliqua Tom d'une voix douce.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

- Wendelbard est lié à Grindelwald. Je me contente d'être curieux et prudent.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il paraît que je suis immature ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus froid.

- Vous avez des comportements… inadaptés, rectifia Hermione. Vous êtes intelligent, Tom, et vous vous intégrez bien à Poudlard, mais parfois, vous…

Tom posa un long doigt blanc sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle resta un moment pétrifiée puis recula vivement.

- Vous vous enfoncez, se moqua-t-il.

- Tom, je suis votre professeur, lui rappela-t-elle.

- J'ai des difficultés certaines à vous considérer comme tel, avoua-t-il.

- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour changer cela ?

- Vieillir.

La bonne nouvelle du jour : Voldemort a de l'humour.

- Que… Pardon ?

- Vous êtes presque aussi jeune que moi. Vous êtes plus petite, plus frêle et vous avez l'âge de mes anciennes camarades de maison.

- Tom, je suis quand même votre professeur, répéta-t-elle d'une voix presque suppliante.

- Un professeur qui me trouve immature.

Et voilà qu'il remettait ça. Hermione se mit à fulminer.

- Susceptible, aussi ! rétorqua-t-elle.

Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes. L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de Tom. Hermione tourna les talons et s'éloigna sur la pelouse, entre les sorciers qui déambulaient librement au gré des bavardages. Elle crut entendre son prénom mais lorsqu'elle tendit l'oreille, rien ne lui parvint. La brise lui rapportait quelques paroles d'invités discrets. Près d'un arbre, l'homme dont Alistair lui avait parlé fumait un gros cigare noir. Il la regardait attentivement et Hermione, gênée, accéléra le pas. Si cet homme travaillait réellement pour Grindelwald, elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Il n'aurait même pas dû être invité !

Elle resta toutefois au centre de son attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne les grandes portes de la villa Selwyn et se réfugie dans l'ombre du mur intérieur, loin de son champ de vision. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de retrouver Alistair, mais elle n'avait pas non plus l'intention de retourner dans le parc. Quelque chose d'obscur, de flou, comme un cauchemar ou un souvenir vague, la dissuadait de ressortir. Pourquoi accorder du crédit à un cauchemar ? Hermione l'ignorait mais ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se torturer en s'obligeant à rester dans le parc. Elle avait amené un paquet de cartes elle monta dans sa chambre en espérant qu'Ezequiel accepterait de quitter les cuisines et son rôle d'agent secret pour jouer avec elle.

Ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance.

**:::**

Les Malefoy, Tom et Hermione rentrèrent à Wiltshire le lendemain. Ezequiel attendit la disparition du carrosse pour prendre la main d'Hermione et la faire transplaner devant le portail de Poudlard. A la vue des sangliers qui gardaient l'entrée, son cœur se gonfla de soulagement. Elle n'était pas mécontente d'être allée à ce mariage sa discussion avec Alistair trottait toujours dans son esprit. Mais rentrer à Poudlard et retrouver la sécurité de ses murs lui conférait un sentiment d'intense satisfaction. Ezequiel ouvrit les portes et ils descendirent tous les deux l'allée, bercés par le chant des oiseaux, portés par l'odeur des fleurs et baignés dans la lumière du soleil.

A partir du mariage, les jours semblèrent s'accélérer. Miranda Bones vint passer une journée à Poudlard avec ses trois enfants. Si l'aînée, Amélia, passa sa journée à s'exercer à l'écriture sur un cahier de brouillon, les deux cadets, Edgar et Isadora, faillirent se noyer dans le lac à plusieurs reprises. Ils avaient respectivement six, quatre et deux ans, et Hermione les trouva adorables jusqu'à ce qu'Edgar parvienne à l'enfermer dans le placard du hall d'entrée. Sa mère eut beau lui faire des remontrances, le mal était fait : Amélia ne cessait de rire et Isadora la regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés, se demandant visiblement si elle saurait faire la même chose.

Les professeurs revinrent un à un. Horace Slughorn fut le dernier il rentra à Poudlard deux jours avant la rentrée, racontant à qui voulait l'entendre que le mariage de Sullivan Selwyn et Noctea Malefoy avait été grandiose. Il raconta la cérémonie dans ses moindres détails et, malgré maintes tentatives, Hermione ne parvint pas à lui faire comprendre qu'elle y avait assisté. Elle choisit alors de l'orienter vers un autre sujet, à savoir son séjour dans le sud de l'Angleterre. A la veille de la rentrée, il était encore occupé à lui parler du dragon qu'il avait cru apercevoir dans les eaux noires de l'Atlantique. A cette évocation, Hermione se rappela la forme qu'elle avait cru apercevoir, dans la crique, la veille du mariage.

Le sentiment qu'il lui manquait quelque chose était toujours là. Des images incongrues se frayaient un chemin dans sa conscience. Un grand homme vêtu d'une cape et d'un capuchon… La silhouette sombre de Tom au bord du lac, jouant avec sa bague d'un air nonchalant… Gallina, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, qui se tordait soudainement de douleur en hurlant, les mains sur le ventre… Le génie, qui avait toujours rêvé d'obtenir les mêmes pouvoirs que les sorciers… Le génie, qui lui rappelait sans cesse le prix à payer pour revenir dans le passé, mais ne lui disait pas comment sauver Fred. L'avait-elle déjà sauvé ? Non. Hermione en était certaine. Quand Fred serait sauvé, elle le saurait.

A la veille de la rentrée, elle se réveilla en sursaut d'un cauchemar alliant cadavres, hurlements et mercenaires masqués. Dans sa chambre baignée par le clair de lune, elle songea à Tom, à Gallina, à Alistair, à Grindelwald. Ils avaient tous un rôle à jouer dans son histoire, mais c'était à elle d'en recomposer les pièces. Depuis le début, quelque chose lui échappait. Hermione se leva, enfila sa robe de chambre et se rendit dans son salon. Une grosse boule de cristal était posée sur la table basse. Elle s'accroupit, alluma ses bougies et plongea son regard dans les volutes de fumée.

A force de lire et de le relire le « Lexique des images et symboles mystiques » de Chryse Talboule, Hermione avait fini par retenir les symboles les plus courants. Aussi, quand elle discerna l'arbre et la croix, le faucon et la massue, puis le lion et la tête de mort, elle n'eut pas besoin de feuilleter son livre pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

- Des épreuves et des souffrances, un ennemi mortel qui m'infligera une attaque violente et soudaine, un homme blond qui me mettra en grand danger… Digne de Trelawney.

Seul l'arbre l'étonnait, car c'était un symbole très positif renvoyant à « une naissance ou un mariage ». Hermione lissa sa robe et caressa la boule de cristal d'un index soupçonneux.

- C'est du mariage de Noctea Malefoy dont tu parles ? lui demanda-t-elle. Ou d'autre chose ?

La fumée s'agita derrière le cristal. Hermione se pencha. Elle ne parvenait pas à interpréter ce symbole-là. La frustration l'envahit et elle fronça les sourcils. La concentration n'y faisait rien : la fumée se mouvait trop rapidement. Nom d'un gobelin, elle devait absolument acquérir ces indices !

A cette pensée, Hermione se redressa brusquement. Depuis quand accordait-elle de l'importance aux spéculations d'une boule de cristal ? Si apprécier le poste qu'elle devait occuper était un miracle bienvenu, considérer la divination comme un art noble et utilisable était plutôt… une bêtise. Elle se redressa avec hésitation, son attention fixée sur la boule de cristal aux reflets changeants. En analysant correctement son environnement, elle trouverait la clef du problème. Il était hors de question qu'elle adopte des méthodes divinatoires hasardeuses. Elle hésita encore puis retourna dans sa chambre.

En passant la porte, Hermione ne vit pas les deux yeux blancs qui s'étaient allumés dans la cheminée, juste derrière elle. Ils la suivirent attentivement, se plissèrent légèrement et disparurent dans un voluptueux nuage de cendres.


	12. Confiance et confidences

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

**CHAPITRE 12**

Confiance et confidences

_La Gazette du Sorcier - Mercredi 1er septembre 1943: EVASION MASSIVE DE LA PRISON D'AZKABAN_

_Vingt-six détenus se sont échappés de façon spectaculaire dans la nuit du mardi 31 août au mercredi 1er septembre de la prison d'Azkaban. Des complices non-incarcérés ont détourné un vol de tapis volants en provenance du Yémen pour les pousser à s'écraser sur le toit de la prison, où attendaient les détenus. Les trois gardiens affectés aux étages supérieurs et les diplomates du Yémen, parmi lesquels l'Ambassadeur Farjad Kaveh, sont portés disparus. L'un des prisonniers, Morfin Elvis Gaunt, a été retrouvé sans vie dans sa cellule. Les circonstances précises de son décès sont encore méconnues._

_« Cela fait un an que les Aurors habituellement affectés à la prison d'Azkaban sont envoyés ailleurs ! » déclare Ronan Hugh, employé au Département de la Justice. « Les détenus ont certainement profité de cette faille. » Si certaines voix inculpent Grindelwald, les Aurors ou le Ministre, d'autres cherchent déjà une solution. « Nous sommes en guerre et les Aurors ne sont pas assez nombreux ! » constate Marlene_ _Burnedearth, la sœur de l'un des gardiens portés disparus. « Pourquoi ne pas se servir des Détraqueurs ? Nous utilisons des ressources pour les maintenir enfermés alors qu'en ces temps troublés, leur concours nous serait utile ! » _

_Charlus Potter, Directeur du bureau des Aurors à Londres, a refusé de s'exprimer pour le moment. Une enquête est actuellement menée pour déterminer le cours précis des évènements survenus dans la nuit du mardi 31 août au mercredi 1er septembre._

Hermione referma le journal d'une main tremblante. Elle se sentait légèrement nauséeuse. A cause de la terrible impression de déjà-vu qu'évoquait le titre ? Ou à cause de l'un des noms ? Morfin Gaunt était décédé trop tôt. Il aurait dû vieillir à Azkaban et être interrogé par Dumbledore quelques années plus tard. Ce ne serait jamais le cas. Que s'était-il passé ? Hermione se releva, lissa sa robe d'enseignante et quitta ses appartements. C'était le jour de la rentrée. Ses collègues trouveraient bien une tâche à lui donner une tâche qui lui ferait oublier les sombres nouvelles du jour…

**: : :**

Le banquet de la rentrée commençait toujours par la répartition des nouveaux élèves. Debout près du tabouret, Dumbledore appelait un à un les noms inscrits sur son parchemin doré et les enfants montaient le rejoindre, excités, terrifiés, résignés. Il arrivait qu'Hermione reconnaisse des noms indiquant l'appartenance à une grande famille de sorciers, comme « Croupton » ou « Diggory ». La répartition s'acheva avec l'entrée de Zeller, Zac à Poufsouffle. Dumbledore vint s'asseoir, Dippet souhaita la bienvenue aux nouveaux et annonça les noms des Préfets-en-Chef : sans grande surprise, ce furent Tom Jedusor et Minerva Macgonagall qui obtinrent le titre. Les applaudissements s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle puis le directeur annonça le début du repas.

- Apollon, pouvez-vous me donner le haggis, s'il vous plaît ?

Pas de réponse. Hermione se pencha en avant, pour découvrir que l'attention du concierge était fixée sur un chandelier volant.

- Apollon ? insista-t-elle.

- _Accio_.

Le plat s'éleva dans les airs, fila entre deux chandeliers et s'arrêta à hauteur des yeux d'Hermione. Elle attrapa les couverts argentés posés sur le bord de la table et entreprit de se servir.

- Merci, Albus, soupira-t-elle.

- Ne lui en veuillez pas, répondit celui-ci à voix basse. Apollon n'a pas une histoire facile.

Elle allait lui demander plus de précisions quand elle croisa le regard de Tom en contrebas. Dumbledore engagea la conversation avec le directeur et Hermione entreprit de découper son haggis. Elle aurait pu poursuivre la discussion avec Dumbledore : il était normal que deux enseignants bavardent. Mais sous le regard attentif de Tom, mieux valait échanger le moins de mots possible. Elle ignorait jusqu'où allait sa méfiance et sa paranoïa. Les précisions viendraient donc plus tard. Hermione jeta un regard en coin vers Apollon Picott, qui fixait toujours le chandelier volant avec une intensité étonnante.

S'il y avait une origine à son comportement inapproprié, elle avait hâte de la connaître.

En ce mois de septembre 1943, le temps était plutôt maussade et les étoiles qui scintillaient dans le ciel magique de la Grande Salle furent bientôt masquées par d'épais nuages noirs. Les élèves de première année admirèrent le phénomène d'un air ébahi, à l'inverse de leurs camarades qui ne lui accordèrent pas la moindre attention. L'organisation de la table des Serpentards était revenue à la normale : Tom trônait, entouré de ses amis, auxquels il avait visiblement pardonné l'infidélité de l'année précédente. Il parlait d'un air très calme, presque détaché, tandis que la plupart d'entre eux s'accrochaient avidement à ses lèvres. Gallina se tenait à sa droite, fière et sage, ses cheveux blonds délicatement relevés sur sa nuque. Elle semblait triste.

A la table des Gryffondors, l'ambiance était plus festive. Les batteurs de l'équipe de Quidditch poussaient des rires tonitruants, les autres élèves s'y mêlaient joyeusement et Minerva tentait vainement de ramener l'ordre au sein d'un groupe de premières années surexcitées. Hermione crut voir Connor et Wendy poser quelque chose derrière leur assiette et une poignée de secondes plus tard, trois filles installées à proximité étaient attaquées par de petits soldats en papier. Elles s'écartèrent des bancs en criant, attirant l'attention de certains professeurs. Aucun ne comprit leur excitation : les soldats s'étaient rapidement réfugiés sous la table et seule Hermione les avait vus. Ils reprirent leur discussion, commentaires désobligeants à l'appui.

Hermione était installée entre Albus Dumbledore et un grand sorcier chauve du nom d'Eliott Macmillan, qui enseignait l'arithmancie aux élèves de Poudlard. Si elle devait éviter de se montrer proche du futur directeur en public, elle ne pouvait pas non plus compter sur Macmillan pour la distraire : de nature distante et taciturne, l'homme ne parlait qu'en de rares occasions. Le repas parut donc s'étirer à l'infini. Hermione se servit plusieurs fois de la tarte aux fruits, observa longuement les élèves de Gryffondor qui constituaient un spectacle à eux seuls et espionna Tom du coin de l'œil pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Il avait l'air si calme. Trop calme. Presque froid.

Avait-il vraiment pardonné la déloyauté passagère de ses futurs partisans ? Finalement, rien n'était moins sûr.

Hermione avait le ventre plein et les yeux lourds lorsque Dippet se leva enfin. Il frappa deux fois dans ses mains. Les têtes se tournèrent dans un large mouvement de chapeaux pointus et le brouhaha s'estompa.

- Avant que vos préfets ne vous raccompagnent dans vos salles communes, je dois évoquer – ou vous rappeler – les règles de l'école.

Dippet se racla la gorge. Les yeux d'Hermione s'attardèrent sur son visage blême, aussi rond et ridé qu'une vieille pomme. A la lumière des chandeliers, l'âge avancé du directeur se dessinait inélégamment.

- Le couvre-feu est à vingt-et-une heure, déclara-t-il. Tout élève surpris à vagabonder dans les couloirs au-delà de cette limite risque une importante sanction. Il est également défendu d'entrer dans la Forêt Interdite, ou de forcer les serrures des salles fermées à clef. Si elles sont fermées, c'est pour une bonne raison.

Ses petits yeux noirs s'attardèrent du côté de la table des Gryffondors, où plusieurs élèves se détournèrent d'un air profondément innocent.

- Nous traversons une période difficile, poursuivit-il. J'ose rappeler qu'il est formellement interdit d'amener des objets de magie noire dans l'enceinte de l'école, quel que soit le motif.

Cette fois, c'est vers la table des Serpentards que glissa l'attention de Dippet. Si certains froncèrent légèrement les sourcils, d'autres soutirent sans ciller le regard du directeur.

- De nombreux sortilèges protègent le château et des professeurs compétents vous encadrent. Cependant, en raison d'évènements récents et à la demande du Ministère de la Magie, des exercices d'évacuation seront effectués au cours de l'année.

Les murmures fusèrent aussitôt. Hermione elle-même fronça les sourcils. L'idée du Ministère n'était pas mauvaise, mais elle ne signait pas non plus une grande confiance en les défenses de Poudlard.

- Je compte sur vous pour écouter attentivement vos professeurs ! reprit Dippet d'une voix forte. Ces exercices sont nécessaires mais je ferai en sorte qu'ils perturbent vos cours au minimum. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année à Poudlard. Et dans l'immédiat, je vous souhaite aussi une bonne nuit !

Les bancs raclèrent et les élèves se levèrent. Une vaste marée de chapeaux pointus se déversa vers les grandes portes qui menaient au hall du château. Tom leva la tête vers Hermione. Son expression était soucieuse. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son professeur le regardait, ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement, sèchement. Puis il tourna les talons et disparut entre ses camarades avec une grâce glaciale. Hermione resta un moment figée. Était-ce l'annonce de la mort de son oncle qui le mettait dans cet état ? Était-ce le comportement de ses camarades ? Ou était-ce elle-même ?

**: : :**

Le premier cours d'Hermione eut lieu deux jours plus tard. Elle rencontra les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de troisième année. Ils découvraient la divination avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et à première vue, étaient plus calmes que leurs prédécesseurs. Hermione eut un pincement au cœur lorsque, pendant l'appel, elle dut appeler « Mark Weasley », un jeune garçon roux au regard timide. Elle ne souffrait plus aussi violemment de l'absence de Ron qu'à son arrivée, en décembre 1942, mais chaque pensée nostalgique la ramenait vers le souvenir de son échec et de ses larmes.

Elle accueillit ensuite les élèves de cinquième année. Parmi eux se trouvait Arnold Bondupois, qui gratifia Hermione d'un sourire chaleureux. Elle décida d'aborder la chiromancie en premier, comme cela avait été fait l'année précédente avec les professeurs Dippet et Slughorn. Les élèves en furent ravis. Après une heure d'appels, de tours de table et d'explications, Hermione fut tout de même heureuse de mettre fin à l'enseignement. Reprendre le rythme serait plus difficile que prévu. Elle descendait l'échelle pour rejoindre ses appartements quand une voix familière résonna dans son dos :

- Miss Grizzly.

Hermione mit pied à terre et laissa l'échelle remonter par la trappe avant de se retourner, les mains sur les hanches.

- Tom, répondit-elle sur le même ton stoïque. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Pour moi, rien, lâcha le nouveau Préfet-en-chef. En revanche, les professeurs Dumbledore et Slughorn aimeraient vous voir.

- On vous a envoyé me chercher ?

- C'est cela.

Sans plus de manières, il tourna les talons et descendit les escaliers. Hermione s'empressa de le rattraper et eut le plaisir de constater qu'il ralentissait légèrement son allure.

- Est-ce que les professeurs Dumbledore et Slughorn vous ont dit pour quelle raison ils souhaitaient soudainement me voir ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et un sourire furtif passa sur ses lèvres.

- Mais cela a sans doute un rapport avec l'échange de sortilèges qui a eu lieu dans les cachots, ajouta-t-il. Un combat de couloir incluant Richard Lestrange, Cygnus et Orion Black, Jane Garrison et Minerva Macgonagall.

Lestrange, Black et Black, Garrison, et…

- Ils ont attaqué Minerva Macgonagall à quatre contre une ? réalisa-t-elle avec un hoquet.

- Je ne saurai dire qui a attaqué en premier, nota Tom.

- Mais enfin, c'est évident : votre homologue n'attaquerait jamais personne !

- Mes amis ne sont pas violents. Ils se sont sans doute défendus.

- Défendus ? répéta Hermione d'un ton outré. En partant du principe qu'elle serait suffisamment en colère pour leur faire du mal, elle n'est pas assez idiote pour provoquer quatre élèves d'un coup ! En revanche, vos… amis se sont certainement regroupés avant d'attaquer ! Ils préfèrent s'assurer tous les avantages, notamment celui du nombre !

- J'appellerai cela de l'intelligence.

- Donc vous reconnaissez qu'ils l'ont attaquée ! clama Hermione d'un air victorieux.

- Non. Je crois qu'ils se sont provoqués mutuellement et que la situation a dégénéré.

- Minerva Macgonagall était seule contre quatre. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à la faire dégénérer, Tom. Réfléchissez un peu.

Il pinça les lèvres d'un air contrarié mais s'abstint de répondre. Hermione accéléra le pas. Au premier étage, son guide ne prit pas les escaliers de marbre mais s'engagea dans le large corridor qui menait à l'infirmerie. Les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent un peu plus. Dans quel état allait-elle trouver Minerva ? Quels maléfices lui avait-on infligé ? Les visages méprisants de Richard Lestrange et Jane Garrison s'imposèrent à son esprit et elle réfréna une envie irrépressible de les étriper. Quatre contre une ! La porte de l'infirmerie était entrouverte. Alors qu'elle s'approchait, Hermione reconnut la voix de Slughorn :

- Regardez mes élèves, Albus ! Regardez ce qu'elle leur a fait !

- C'était de la légitime défense ! protesta Minerva.

Apparemment, Hermione avait mal analysé la situation. Elle fronça les sourcils et poussa la porte.

Minerva était assise sur un lit et se faisait soigneusement examiner par l'infirmière de l'école. Elle avait l'air en excellente santé, à l'inverse des quatre Serpentards qui avaient visiblement participé à des expériences poussées dans le domaine de la métamorphose : la longueur des bras du premier Black atteignait celle de ses jambes tandis que les mains du second disparaissaient sous d'épaisses touffes de poils noirs, les dents de Jane Garrison avaient si bien grandi qu'elles frôlaient son menton et Richard Lestrange ressemblait à un croisement étrange entre un être humain et un canari. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione, il poussa un cri plaintif s'y méprenant avec un gazouillement d'oiseau.

- Bonjour Hermione, lui lança doucement Dumbledore alors qu'elle s'avançait prudemment. Tom, vous pouvez disposer. Refermez la porte derrière vous, s'il vous plaît.

Le nouveau Préfet-en-chef inclina respectueusement la tête. Il jeta un regard indéchiffrable à Hermione et s'en alla. Ses pas résonnèrent contre le sol dallé jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les escaliers. Dumbledore et Slughorn restèrent silencieux, les yeux rivés sur Minerva. Malgré son expression joyeuse, Dumbledore paraissait soucieux : sans doute craignait-il que le jugement rendu ne soit pas en faveur de Minerva. Aux yeux d'Hermione, il était évident que les Serpentards l'avaient encerclée pour lui faire du mal. Au final, Minerva n'avait rien, tandis qu'ils souffraient tous de malformations diverses. Slughorn fulminait et Hermione n'aurait pas été surprise de voir de la fumée sortir de ses narines.

- Votre élève va bien, Albus, déclara enfin l'infirmière.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Slughorn allait dire quelque chose quand l'infirmière le coupa d'un ton sec :

- Cela ne signifie pas qu'elle n'a pas été attaquée, précisa-t-elle. Simplement, miss Macgonagall sait se défendre.

- Se défendre ? s'étrangla Slughorn. On se défend avec un Protego, pas avec un Dentipousse !

Il pointa un doigt accusateur vers Jane Garrison, qui tentait de cacher sa bouche avec ses mains.

- Hermione, fit Dumbledore en tournant la tête, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Heu…

Elle avait du mal à détacher ses yeux du duvet doré qui recouvrait la peau de Richard Lestrange.

- Comment expliquent-ils ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Mes élèves, commença Slughorn, ou du moins, ceux qui sont en état de parler… (Il jeta un regard appuyé à Minerva.) Cygnus et Orion, donc, prétendent que Minerva Macgonagall est venue les menacer alors qu'ils se rendaient en cours de Botanique. Elle serait persuadée que les élèves de ma maison tentent de la séparer d'Adrian Rosier, et aurait donc décidé de faire taire ceux qu'elle tenait pour responsables.

Minerva secoua la tête d'un air tragique.

- Professeur Slughorn, contra-t-elle, ce scénario n'a aucun sens. Si j'étais en colère contre des élèves issus de niveaux et de familles différentes, et répartis dans une maison qui n'est pas la mienne, il me serait très difficile de les réunir. Surtout dans un couloir désert !

- Tu nous as demandé de venir, susurra l'un des Black. Comment aurions-nous pu deviner ce que tu avais en tête ?

Il avait une voix nasillarde. Une voix qu'Hermione n'aimait pas. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient en ondulant sur sa nuque et il avait les yeux gris clair, vifs comme le tranchant d'une épée. Son visage juvénile gardait la trace d'une expression mesquine. Hermione se demanda rapidement s'il s'agissait du père de Sirius ou de celui de Bellatrix. Il correspondait, quoi qu'il en soit, au discours que Sirius tenait sur les individus de sa famille : malhonnête, méprisant, peu scrupuleux. Hermione connaissait Minerva à la fois comme élève et comme professeur. Elle lui faisait entièrement confiance.

- Selon Minerva, intervint Dumbledore, ces quatre élèves lui ont ordonné de quitter Adrian Rosier, qui est déjà fiancé à la sœur de monsieur Lestrange, ici présent. Ils l'ont également accusée de lui avoir fait boire un philtre d'amour, et menacé de glisser du Veritaserum dans son jus de citrouille. Qu'en pensez-vous ? répéta-t-il. Nous ne saurons jamais qui de Minerva, de Cygnus ou d'Orion a dit la vérité, mais l'utilisation de la magie dans les couloirs reste interdite, surtout lorsqu'elle est dirigée contre d'autres élèves. Vous n'êtes directrice d'aucune de nos deux maisons et nous avons supposé que votre jugement serait plus juste que le nôtre.

Quand Hermione comprit pleinement le sens des paroles de Dumbledore, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de…

Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils, comme pour lui communiquer quelque chose. Elle s'interrompit aussitôt.

- Il… faudrait leur retirer à tous le même nombre de points, dit-elle finalement.

- Ma maison sera désavantagée, protesta aussi Slughorn.

- Quatre élèves de Serpentard ont violé le règlement, contre une seule élève de Gryffondor. C'est cela que je constate, Horace, rétorqua Hermione d'une voix plus franche.

Il fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. Hermione réalisa qu'elle venait peut-être de perdre l'amabilité d'un collègue à son égard et pinça les lèvres. S'attirer les bouderies de Slughorn n'avait jamais été dans ses projets. Cependant, cette tendance – propre aux directeurs de Serpentard – qui consistait à défendre les élèves de la maison quels que soient leurs torts agaçait considérablement Hermione. Si Slughorn n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Rogue dans ce nébuleux domaine, il n'en était pas moins insupportable de mauvaise foi. Les paroles de Dumbledore n'étaient pas dénuées de sens : Hermione devait juger les faits plutôt que les spéculations.

- Les élèves responsables devraient également être envoyés en retenue, déclara-t-elle.

- Cela me parait équitable, approuva Dumbledore. Hermione, vous m'avez dit que vous aviez beaucoup de travail à faire dans votre salle de classe ? Un travail très pénible ?

Dumbledore l'avait à nouveau prise de court. Un travail très pénible à faire dans sa salle de classe ? Elle ne lui avait jamais dit cela.

- N'est-ce pas ? insista-t-il.

- Oh… Heu… Oui, il faut trier toutes les cartes de tarot, nettoyer les tasses et cirer les boules de cristal, imagina-t-elle. C'est très long et très fastidieux.

- Nous pourrions vous confier l'un des élèves d'Horace, conclut Dumbledore.

- Les sortilèges dont sont victimes mes élèves sont une punition suffisante, Albus, grogna Slughorn. Votre élève est Préfète-en-chef, ce qui rend son attitude plus grave encore. C'est elle qui devrait être en retenue, et pas qu'une fois.

Hermione s'attendait à ce que Dumbledore réfute les arguments de son collègue. Au lieu de cela, il lissa sa barbe d'un air pensif.

- Tous les élèves concernés par cet évènement font perdre cinquante points à leur maison, annonça-t-il. Richard Lestrange, Jane Garrison, Cygnus Black et Orion Black resteront à l'infirmerie jusqu'à leur rétablissement. Minerva Macgonagall sera en retenue pendant une semaine dans la salle de classe du professeur Grizzly. Ils devront tous adopter un comportement exemplaire dans les prochains mois. Horace, est-ce que cela vous convient ?

- Je suppose que oui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux à Hermione, se demandant peut-être si, finalement, la retenue de Minerva Macgonagall serait aussi pénible qu'on essayait de lui faire croire. Hermione, quant à elle, trouvait le jugement injuste. Les Serpentards s'en tiraient avec les honneurs sous prétexte qu'ils s'étaient montrés moins attentifs en cours ! Par ailleurs, elle se demandait quelle tâche elle donnerait à Minerva : ses cartes de tarot étaient parfaitement triées, ses tasses intégralement dépoussiérées, et les elfes avaient frotté les boules de cristal du sommet à la base jusqu'à les faire étinceler de propreté. Elle croisa le regard de la concernée, qui sourit discrètement. Les soupçons de Slughorn se confirmeraient sûrement très vite.

- Merci pour votre aide, fit Dumbledore. Je suppose qu'Horace et moi avons suffisamment abusé de votre temps.

- C'était un plaisir, lui retourna poliment Hermione. Horace, Albus, à tout à l'heure. Minerva, passez un bon weekend car vous commencez lundi à dix-huit heures.

- A bientôt, madame.

**: : :**

Les premiers jours après la rentrée furent baignés de soleil et de fraicheur. Samedi, Hermione chercha vainement une occupation : elle fit le tour du parc, s'attarda au stade de Quidditch pour regarder les sélections de l'équipe de Serdaigle, lut quelques temps dans ses appartements et décida de se promener dans le château. Alors qu'elle traversait un couloir désert au premier étage, elle remarqua que la porte menant à la salle des professeurs était ouverte et l'ouvrit avec curiosité. Elle fut alors surprise de trouver Albus Dumbledore, seul, feuilletant le journal en buvant une boisson fumante.

- Bonjour, Albus.

- Hermione, je suis enchantée de vous voir. Un thé au citron ? proposa-t-il en agitant sa baguette.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une tasse s'élevait du fond de la salle, allait cogner la théière pour réclamer son dû et se posait devant l'une des chaises libres de la table. Elle entra et referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

- Vous venez rarement dans la salle des professeurs, remarqua-t-elle.

- Mais vous, si. J'espérais justement vous croiser.

Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise et prit la tasse entre ses mains. La chaleur qu'elle irradiait réchauffait ses doigts glacés.

- Vous souvenez-vous du banquet de début d'année ? demanda Dumbledore. Apollon était si hagard qu'il aurait pu oublier de manger.

- Il était fasciné par les chandeliers, se rappela Hermione.

Hermione se redressa sur sa chaise. Elle allait enfin savoir de quoi il retournait.

- C'est exact. Toute l'équipe enseignante sait de quoi il retourne mais nul ne vous en a parlé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous n'avez pas posé de questions. Vous auriez pu vous plaindre du comportement d'Apollon, comme beaucoup avant vous, mais vous êtes révélée trop polie et tolérante pour cela.

- Heu… Oui. Enfin…

- C'est la vérité, l'interrompit doucement Dumbledore. Vous avez des qualités que peu de personnes ont. Je vous enjoins à ne jamais les perdre.

Il agita à nouveau sa baguette et un grand pot de porcelaine rejoignit la table. Après avoir prit un gâteau au sucre et refermé le couvercle, il commença :

- Gellert Grindelwald a toujours été un homme ambitieux. Au début de sa montée en puissance, alors qu'il était jeune, naïf et téméraire, il a mené un coup d'Etat contre le Ministère Magique de Viennes.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle savait déjà cela.

- A cette époque, il occupait le poste de Responsable de la Sécurité et avait donc des hommes sous ses ordres. Il a ordonné à quelques loyaux partisans de jeter un Feudeymon sur un village moldu situé à proximité du Ministère, afin d'attirer les Aurors à l'extérieur et libérer la voie d'attaque. Comme vous le savez sans doute, sa tentative e transforma en échec cuisant et aboutit à sa capture. En revanche, le village moldu fut entièrement rasé et ses habitants moururent. Tous, à l'exception d'un garçon de dix ans. Il était parvenu à se cacher au fond d'une cave que le Feudeymon n'avait pas fouillée.

Hermione releva les yeux et le regarda sans ciller. Se pouvait-il que ce soit… ?

- Apollon ?

- Oui. Apollon n'avait pas été touché par le Feudeymon, mais était parfaitement amnésique quant à sa vie avant l'attentat. Ses parents, ses frères et ses sœurs avaient tous péri. Nous avons cherché des membres de sa famille et en avons trouvé : une cousine éloignée de la mère d'Apollon, une certaine Johanne Picott, vivait dans le sud de l'Angleterre. Nous lui avons confié le garçon.

Il prit une gorgée de thé, l'air pensif.

- Quelques semaines plus tard, Johanne Picott nous appelait pour se plaindre du comportement inapproprié de son neveu. D'après ses propos, il restait des heures devant des bougies, mettait le feu aux rideaux de sa chambre et faisait voler des objets. Ce dernier point nous a plus intéressés que les autres.

- Le Conservatoire de la Magie viennois n'accepte que les Sangs-purs, se souvint Hermione.

- Par conséquent, il ne s'est sans doute jamais intéressé aux naissances de sorciers nés-Moldus sur son territoire, enchaîna Dumbledore. Apollon était bel et bien un sorcier, mais il n'avait pas été répertorié.

Hermione soupira. Poudlard était une école moderne, dans le sens où elle admettait tout élève possédant des pouvoirs magiques. Dans de nombreux autres pays, les nés-moldus étaient ignorés par le monde sorcier et considérés comme fous par le monde moldu. Ils ne trouvaient jamais leur place dans la société, finissaient internés dans des asiles psychiatriques ou, pire, condamnés à mort pour des torts divers. Un marginal constituait toujours un coupable idéal quand le véritable criminel demeurait introuvable.

- Apollon Picott est entré à Poudlard, conclut Dumbledore. Il souffrait d'un certain retard, il se concentrait mal et avait de la peine à comprendre les consignes, mais il faisait beaucoup d'efforts. Nous l'avons aidé du mieux que nous avons pu. Finalement, il a réussi à dépasser les symptômes. Au bout de quatre ans, il s'exprimait normalement et savait faire un exercice seul. Il a même décroché une BUSE.

- Pourquoi est-il resté à Poudlard ? demanda Hermione.

- Il n'avait pas envie de partir. Il connaissait bien le château. Par ailleurs, Apollon a la fâcheuse tendance d'enflammer tout ce qui semble combustible. Il n'a aucun souvenir de l'incendie mais il est littéralement fasciné par le feu. Le professeur Dippet pense qu'il faut mieux le garder à l'œil, et je suis aussi de cet avis.

Il posa sa tasse désormais vide sur la table.

- Cette histoire a posé une autre question, reprit-il. On prétend que des choses étranges se déroulaient souvent dans ce petit village autrichien et que Grindelwald ne l'avait pas choisi par hasard. On dit qu'il comptait un très grand nombre de nés-moldus.

- Les sorciers nés-moldus donnaient naissance à d'autres sorciers, mais comme ils ignoraient leurs pouvoirs, on ne les considérait pas comme tels, supposa Hermione.

A sa grande surprise, Dumbledore secoua doucement la tête.

- Les auteurs de ces faits étranges étaient enfermés et avaient rarement de descendance, la contra-t-il. Par ailleurs, les nouveaux habitants étaient également victimes de ce phénomène. Ce n'était donc pas génétique.

- Vous pensez qu'il y aurait des facteurs environnementaux à l'origine de la magie ?

Une lueur d'approbation passa dans les yeux de Dumbledore. Il remonta ses lunettes en demi-lune et répondit :

- Récemment, un éminent chercheur du Conservatoire Magique de Viennes a proposé une théorie intéressante : une théorie selon laquelle la magie se transmettrait par interaction. Autrement dit, un être humain deviendrait sorcier en ayant des contacts prolongés avec la sorcellerie. La présence de nombreux nés-moldus dans ce village et la proximité du Conservatoire Magique de Viennes vont dans son sens.

- Et les Cracmolles ?

- Il a également une théorie pour cela. Considérant que la plupart des Cracmolles naissent au sein de grandes familles de Sangs-purs, il suppose qu'excès de magie provoquerait une rupture. Si l'on considère que notre sensibilité à la magie témoigne de capacités magiques chez tout le monde, sorciers comme moldus, on peut supposer que n'importe quel moldu soumis à des stimulations dès le plus jeune âge pourrait devenir un sorcier.

Hermione hocha la tête. Cette idée avait sans doute été réfutée car cinquante ans plus tard, nul n'en parlerait.

- Bien ! Je vais retourner dans mes appartements, annonça Dumbledore en se relevant. Ezequiel m'a préparé de la paella.

Il ralentit ses gestes un instant, puis baissa vers Hermione un regard bleu pétillant.

- Avant de partir : merci pour l'aide que vous m'avez apportée hier, dit-il.

- Ce n'est rien, tempéra Hermione. Minerva ne méritait pas d'être punie pour s'être défendue.

- Elle ne s'est pas seulement défendue, elle s'est également entraînée à la métamorphose humaine. Une Préfète-en-chef est censée assurer le calme des couloirs, et non envenimer des conflits. Minerva est une jeune fille brillante, très sérieuse, mais également très fière. Trop, peut-être.

Soit il avait changé d'avis depuis la veille, soit il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait.

- Ne m'avez-vous pas fait venir pour lui épargner une retenue pénible ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Si. A mes yeux, elle ne méritait pas d'être punie plus sévèrement que les élèves d'Horace, mais ceux-ci étaient défigurés et je ne pouvais pas me contenter de retirer des points à tout le monde. Horace aurait été furieux que je ne tienne pas compte des blessures de ses élèves, et mon jugement devait tenir compte de ses attentes. Rassurez-vous, ajouta-t-il, j'ai déjà convoquée Minerva dans mon bureau pour lui parler de tout cela.

- Je comprends, approuva Hermione.

- Et je m'en réjouis. Restez discrète. Si Horace avait connaissance du fond de l'histoire, il serait persuadé que je l'ai manipulé, alors que je m'efforce simplement d'être diplomate.

La diplomatie dumbledorienne : une valeur sûre.

- Bien ! Bonne journée, Hermione. Je vous revois ce soir au dîner.

- Bonne journée, Albus.

Il sortit dans le couloir dans un large mouvement de cape et tira le battant. Hermione se redressa sur sa chaise, termina d'une traite le thé devenu tiède, se leva à son tour et quitta la salle des professeurs. Elle avait l'intention de rejoindre rapidement ses appartements pour manger, mais le sort en décida autrement : à peine atteignit-elle l'un des escaliers en colimaçon menant aux étages supérieurs qu'elle croisa Tom Jedusor. Il la dévisagea un instant, stoïque et silencieux. D'ordinaire, il l'aurait saluée, ne serait-ce que pour cacher son trouble. Malgré l'absence de sentiments dans ses traits et son expression, Hermione percevait toute l'angoisse, la colère et la méfiance qu'il dégageait. Il ne cherchait pas à les masquer ou à tourner les talons. Voulait-il lui parler ? Oui, sans aucun doute.

- Bonjour, Tom, le salua Hermione. Comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais bien, je vous remercie.

- Que diriez-vous de m'accompagner jusqu'à mon bureau ?

- Bien, madame.

Il lui emboîta le pas fermement, comme pour s'acquitter d'un devoir. Hermione n'en tint pas compte. Elle était persuadée qu'il lui parlerait : tout son corps le clamait. Escaliers. Deuxième palier. Couloir. Tom restait silencieux il paraissait en proie à un violent conflit intérieur. Escaliers. Troisième palier. Couloir. Escaliers…

- Avez-vous lu le journal, récemment ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Les pensées d'Hermione exécutèrent une petite danse de la joie avant de se remettre à travailler.

- Il y a eu une évasion massive à Azkaban, se souvint-elle. Des gardiens et des diplomates étrangers sont portés disparus. L'un des détenus a été retrouvé mort dans sa cellule.

Tom tiqua et Hermione se fit la réflexion que même angoissé, il était abominablement séduisant.

Une pensée déplacée.

- C'est cela, murmura Tom.

- Le détenu décédé s'appelle Morfin Gaunt.

- C'était mon oncle.

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de simuler l'étonnement.

- Vraiment ? Je croyais que vous ne connaissiez pas vos parents.

- Je ne les ai jamais connus personnellement mais j'ai fait des recherches. Morfin Gaunt est le frère de ma mère. C'était le dernier Gaunt encore en vie.

- Regrettez-vous de ne pas l'avoir rencontré ?

- Pas exactement. Savez-vous pourquoi il était incarcéré ?

Les muscles d'Hermione se raidirent, mais elle s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître.

- Il était incarcéré pour avoir tué l'un de ses voisins, révéla Tom. Un certain Tom Jedusor.

- C'était votre père ? feignit-elle de deviner.

- Je le soupçonne, oui. Un homme portant le même nom que moi, vivant près de l'endroit où habitait ma mère, et connaissant mon oncle : la coïncidence est trop grande. Je n'en veux même pas à Morfin Gaunt de l'avoir tué, précisa-t-il rapidement. Mon père était un imbécile prétentieux et égoïste, qui a abandonné ma mère alors qu'elle était enceinte, précipitant ainsi sa mort. Mon père était un assassin. Il est mort assassiné. Ce n'est que justice.

Après la diplomatie dumbledorienne, Hermione se voyait initiée à la justice voldemorienne. Elle en sortirait changée.

- Dans ce cas, que regrettez-vous ?

- Je ne regrette pas souvent les choses, déclara Tom. Récemment, je me suis simplement demandé ce que ç'aurait été si… si mon père n'avait pas abandonné ma mère.

- Votre passé forge vos qualités, Tom. Il fait de vous ce que vous êtes.

C'est-à-dire : un futur mage noir en puissance, dénué de scrupules et portant un pseudonyme idiot.

- Vous avez sans doute raison, souffla-t-il. Mais j'aurai aimé porter un autre nom que celui de mon père.

- Vous auriez préféré porter celui de votre mère ?

- Je n'aime pas ma mère. Quand mon père l'a abandonné, elle a fait pareil avec moi. Pendant des années, j'ai cru que ma mère était moldue. Comment aurait-elle pu mourir en couches, sinon ? Et puis, j'ai découvert la vérité. Bien qu'elle ait été enceinte, elle avait renoncé à vivre. Je n'étais rien pour elle. En fait, je ne sais pas quel nom j'aurai aimé porter. Je crois tout de même que j'aurai mieux accepté le nom de ma mère que celui de mon père. Au moins, c'était une sorcière, issue d'une grande lignée.

- Une grande lignée ?

- Une très vieille famille de Sangs-purs.

La Chambre des Secrets ayant été ouverte l'année précédente, il n'allait sûrement pas révéler à Hermione qu'il était le descendant de Serpentard.

- Tom, quand je dis que votre passé fait de vous ce que vous êtes, je parle seulement de personnalité, précisa-t-elle. Vos choix vous appartiennent entièrement. Vous portez le nom de votre père, certes. Cela ne fait pas de vous quelqu'un de prétentieux et d'égoïste par nature. Vous comprenez ?

Hermione réalisa qu'ils avaient atteint son bureau. Elle n'entra pas et se plaça face à Tom, dont les grands yeux noirs inquisiteurs étaient braqués sur elle.

- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? s'enquit-il.

- Parce que les certitudes que l'on peut avoir à cause de… la ressemblance que nous sommes censés observer entre nos parents et nous-même, ou entre les problèmes qu'ont vécu des gens de notre famille et ceux que nous vivons de notre côté… ne mènent à rien.

- Vous portez vous aussi le prénom d'un de vos parents ?

Elle tressaillit.

- Non, je ne porte pas le prénom de l'un de mes parents. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'être observatrice.

- Vous avez un beau prénom. Hermione… Ce n'est pas courant.

- Ecoutez…

- Vous êtes la seule personne que je connaisse à le porter, l'interrompit-il. Tom, c'est un prénom laid, très répandu, et qui a été porté par mon père avant moi. Notre nom et notre prénom forment notre identité auprès des autres. Comprenez que, pour moi, ce soit important.

- Je le comprends, c'est juste…

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Le regard insistant de Tom la mettait mal à l'aise.

- Bonne journée, Tom, abdiqua-t-elle.

- Bonne journée, _Hermione_ Grizzly.

Il eut le bon sens de faire demi-tour rapidement. Hermione resta un moment sur le pas de la porte, hébétée. Quand elle voulut le reprendre, il s'était déjà éloigné. Elle haussa les épaules, se reprit et déverrouilla la porte pour entrer dans ses appartements. Dès qu'elle s'avança sur le tapis qui couvrait le parquet clair de son entrée, elle remarqua que la fenêtre était ouverte et qu'une une lettre l'attendait sur son bureau.

_« Chère Hermione,_

_J'espère que votre reprise des cours s'est bien passée. Vous m'excuserez de ne pas m'attarder sur ce sujet. J'ai récemment obtenu des informations inquiétantes dont je ne peux étaler leur contenu dans une lettre. Par conséquent, j'aimerai vous rencontrer au plus vite : je propose que nous nous donnions rendez-vous à la Tête de Sanglier, mardi ou l'un des jours suivants. Communiquez-moi vos disponibilités._

_Cordialement, _

_Alistair Wendelbard. »_

Hermione reposa doucement le courrier sur la table. Des informations inquiétantes ? Ces informations la concernait-elle ? De toute évidence, oui, sinon Alistair ne se serait pas donné la peine de venir à Pré-au-Lard. Quand elle le rejoindrait, elle préviendrait les trois elfes. Ce serait plus prudent. Hermione prit un parchemin dans son tiroir, trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et répondit :

_« Cher Alistair,_

_Nous pouvons nous rencontrer le mercredi 8 septembre à midi. _

_Cordialement, _

_Hermione Grizzly. »_

De la même manière qu'Alistair ne communiquait pas d'information précise dans une lettre, Hermione préférait garder ses craintes en elle. Il lui donnerait davantage d'informations quand elle le rejoindrait à la Tête de Sanglier. Alors, elle aviserait.

- Que veut manger Miss Professeur ? lança une petite voix à ses pieds.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur Bulby qui attendait sagement, les mains croisées dans son dos.

- Quelque chose de chaud mais de léger.

- Une tarte aux légumes ? suggéra Bulby.

- Oui, ce serait très bien.

Il transplana et Hermione rejoignit le salon, où elle s'installa dans le canapé, près de la table basse. L'elfe revint rapidement avec un plateau qu'il déposa devant elle.

- Miss Professeur a-t-elle besoin d'autre chose ?

- Assieds-toi devant moi, Bulby. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas discuté.

L'elfe s'exécuta aussitôt.

- Sais-tu si les Serpentards que je surveillais l'an dernier se rendent toujours dans la Salle sur Demande ?

Il réfléchit et hocha la tête.

- Oui. Fania a dit à Bulby qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas y aller. La Salle doit donc être occupée.

- Elle les a vus entrer ?

- Fania ne reste pas devant la porte. Fania va lire ailleurs. Mais Bulby peut se poster devant la porte, Miss Professeur. Bulby peut faire l'espion !

- Ne te mets pas en danger, Bulby. Je vais y réfléchir, et je… je te dirai.

Elle avait cru que Tom était en train de changer. N'avait-ce été qu'une impression liée à ses sentiments naissants ? Une sourde angoisse lui serra le ventre. Elle espérait avoir gardé toute sa lucidité sur cette histoire.

- Sinon, comment va Fania ? demanda Hermione d'une voix qui se voulait assurée. Je ne la vois plus beaucoup.

Bulby sourit et s'empressa de lui répondre avec quantité de détails.

**: : :**

Hermione était assise sur un escalier de bois ciré, dans un petit vestibule. A gauche de l'escalier, une grande porte chaussée d'un paillasson se dressait dans la pénombre. A droite, c'était la silhouette d'une console qui se dessinait vaguement. La bougie posée sur son rebord se reflétait dans le miroir et faisait briller les boutons de métal des vestes accrochées au porte-manteau. L'ensemble était propre, simple, mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas du tout.

Un cri retentit soudainement à l'étage. Hermione se releva lentement et monta les escaliers en tâtonnant la rambarde. L'ambiance étouffante la poussa à desserrer le nœud de son tablier, dans son dos. Un second cri retentit. En arrivant sur le palier supérieur, Hermione vit la lumière filtrer sous une porte fermée. Une berceuse flottait dans l'air. Les notes grésillaient comme des bourdons, désagréables, oppressantes. Des voix murmuraient à toute vitesse derrière la porte. Des voix de femmes.

Hermione poussa la poignée et pénétra à l'intérieur.

Une jeune fille blonde était allongée dans un lit, les yeux fermés et la peau très blanche, apparemment inconsciente. Les draps blancs qui la recouvraient étaient tâchés de sang. Quatre femmes se pressaient autour d'elle : l'une trempait des linges dans une bassine pour lui passer sur le front, deux autres parlaient en remplissant ce qui ressemblait à un formulaire et la dernière, qui se tenait devant la fenêtre et tournait le dos à Hermione, berçait quelque chose dans ses bras.

- Elle est morte, chuchota soudain la femme aux linges.

- L'enfant aussi, je crois, répondit celle qui se tenait face à la fenêtre.

Elle se retourna et Hermione vit ce qu'elle tenait : un nouveau-né inerte à la peau très rouge. Trop rouge.

- Que Dieu les accueille, déclara la plus âgée.

A partir de là, le silence retomba. Ou peut-être était-ce Hermione qui n'entendait plus rien. Le sang battait fort à ses oreilles. Elle s'éveilla en sursaut, comme souvent depuis quelques semaines, mais cette fois, son rêve était très clair dans son esprit : elle avait visité un orphelinat moldu. Elle y avait trouvé Gallina Malefoy. Morte. Son enfant était mort, lui aussi. Le souffle court, elle se leva et décida de se servir un peu d'eau, mais ses mains tremblaient tant qu'elle lâcha son verre. Les éclats s'étalèrent sur le parquet.

Était-ce réel ? La Gallina Malefoy du rêve avait la même apparence que celle qu'elle côtoyait actuellement, si ce n'était ses cheveux, qui lui avaient paru plus longs. Hermione alluma tous les chandeliers. C'était sans doute un affreux cauchemar et rien de plus. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait un rêve prémonitoire. Elle n'avait rien d'une voyante. Elle n'était même plus sorcière ! Se recoucher fut difficile et ses yeux restèrent ouverts toute la nuit : l'image de Gallina Malefoy, inerte dans son lit ensanglanté, hantait son esprit.

Hermione n'avait qu'une certitude : si elle commençait à faire des rêves prémonitoires, elle allait devenir aussi folle que Trelawney.


	13. Sentiments périssables

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

**CHAPITRE 13**

Sentiments périssables

- Abraxas Malefoy veut profiter de la disgrâce de sa sœur pour se glorifier en réclamant l'ouverture d'une aile réservée aux Sangs-purs à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Il créé sa propre association ! déclara Bulby.

- Mais Gallina Malefoy n'a pas renoncé à la S.A.L.E., intervint Fania de sa voix aiguë. Elle parle toujours de l'association avec des élèves de première année.

- Je vois, commenta Hermione.

Les relations entre le frère et la sœur semblaient au beau fixe.

- Je vous remercie, conclut-elle. Bien. Minerva ne devrait plus tarder.

- Miss Macgonagall est en retenue avec Miss Professeur ? s'étonna Fania.

- Oui, enfin, c'est une sorte de fausse retenue. Personne ne doit le savoir. Je compte sur vous.

- Bulby, Ezequiel et Fania vont faire le guet, déclara Bulby.

- Boulby, Ezequiel y Fania n'avoir rien d'autre à faire, se désola Ezequiel.

Des coups retentirent à l'étage inférieur et la trappe se leva automatiquement.

- Ouste ! chuchota Hermione. Elle arrive !

- Elle arrive, elle arrive ! répéta Bulby. On va se cacher !

En quelques secondes, les elfes avaient disparu. Minerva passa une tête curieuse par la trappe et regarda autour d'elle.

- Bonjour, professeur. Je suis désolée pour le retard, j'ai mis du temps à trouver la salle.

- Vous n'êtes jamais venue en classe de divination ?

- J'y ai déjà accompagné un élève perdu, mais cela date...

Elle termina son ascension, referma précautionneusement la trappe, posa son sac sur l'une des tables et se frotta les mains d'un air hésitant.

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Vous voulez du thé ?

- Heu… Oui, je veux bien.

- J'ajoute une tasse. Asseyez-vous, Minerva.

- Merci.

La préfète se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises, l'air perdu.

- En réalité, je n'ai aucune tâche à vous donner, lui confia Hermione en la rejoignant. J'envisageais de discuter de vos études autour d'un thé.

- Oh ! s'exclama Minerva avec surprise. Je vous remercie, ajouta-t-elle en prenant la tasse qu'Hermione lui tendait.

- Comment s'est déroulée votre première semaine ?

- Eh bien, être Préfète-en-chef n'est pas une sinécure.

- Je n'en doute pas. Des problèmes avec les élèves ?

- En dehors de vendredi ? plaisanta-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

- Justement… Que s'est-il passé, vendredi ? Pour quelle raison ces Serpentards vous ont attaquée ?

Minerva grimaça.

- Adrian Rosier était promis à Elisabeth Lestrange, vous vous souvenez ? Quand les Lestrange ont appris qu'il préférait me fréquenter, moi, cela ne leur a pas posé de problème… à condition que je revienne dans la famille maternelle. Condition refusée !

Elle avala une gorgée de thé.

- Cette première semaine de cours a été pénible, avoua-t-elle. Richard Lestrange et ses acolytes n'ont eu de cesse de me traquer pour essayer de me défigurer. Matin, midi, et soir. Au début, je répliquais gentiment, mais la patience n'a jamais été mon fort. Au bout de trois jours, j'en ai eu assez.

- Trois jours ?

- Oui, parce que je compte également le train.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête. Les Serpentards ne payaient rien pour attendre.

- Vous dites qu'ils vous poursuivaient… mais ce n'est plus le cas ?

Un sourire pervers éclaira le visage de la Préfète-en-chef.

- Depuis l'indicent de vendredi, on me laisse tranquille, se réjouit-elle. Mes talents en métamorphose ont fait le tour des maisons. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'en rajouter : les Serpentards l'ont fait pour moi. Lestrange, Garrison et les Black étaient très vexés que j'ai réussi à les battre alors que j'étais seule contre quatre et se sont aussitôt cherché des excuses.

Elle avala une autre gorgée de thé avant de continuer :

- Depuis vendredi, quantité de rumeurs circulent à mon sujet : que je suis cruelle et sans pitié, que je connais des sortilèges interdits, que j'utilise la magie noire contre des élèves. Certains prétendent même que je sais me rendre invisible et que je suis un vampire. Vous vous rendez compte ? Tout cela parce que les Serpentards refusent d'admettre qu'ils ont pu être vaincus par une Sang-mêlé honnête !

Hermione soupira. Cela lui rappelait une histoire avec Malefoy. Une certaine claque…

- Mais le résultat est là, conclut Minerva. Les premières années de Serpentard fuient en hurlant quand ils me voient et les autres se contentent de raser les murs.

- Vous plaisantez…

- Pas du tout, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Et j'ajoute que les Lestrange, les Black et compagnie sont redevenus très polis envers Adrian !

Hermione la rejoignit dans son hilarité et leva les yeux au ciel. Parfois, les rumeurs menaient à des comportements puérils. Pour la première fois depuis les faits, elle raconta avec amusement le contenu des articles que Rita Skeeter avait publié sur elle, modifiant légèrement l'histoire pour l'adapter au contexte. Au fil du récit, l'amusement et la consternation se succédèrent naturellement sur le visage de Minerva. Une heure plus tard et à force de digressions, elles vinrent à parler de projets d'avenir. La Préfète faisait part de son désir de devenir Animagus lorsqu'un chuchotement, à peine plus fort qu'un soupir, parvint à l'oreille d'Hermione : « Slughorn. »

Surprise, cette dernière sursauta vivement. Minerva s'interrompit aussitôt :

- Tout va bien, professeur ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione. Enfin, non ! Slughorn arrive. Il veut sans doute vérifier que vous travaillez.

Minerva se redressa d'un bond.

- Que dois-je faire ? demanda-t-elle.

- Heu…

Hermione parcourut la salle d'un rapide coup d'œil.

- Nettoyez la cheminée ! ordonna-t-elle. Prenez une nappe en guise de chiffon, de toute façon, elles sont abîmées. Vite !

Tandis que Minerva s'exécutait, Hermione s'empressa de cacher les tasses de thé et la théière au fond des étagères. A peine se retournait-elle que l'ensemble avait disparu, sans doute emporté par un elfe. Des coups retentirent à l'étage inférieur et la trappe se leva automatiquement. L'échelle descendit et des craquements retentirent. Slughorn salua Hermione d'en bas et lui annonça son arrivée. Minerva s'agenouilla devant la cheminée et commença à frotter les briques avec son torchon improvisé. Hélas, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à frotter : les elfes de Poudlard lavaient la salle de classe tous les jours et la cheminée brillait de propreté.

Mais Bulby, Ezequiel et Fania ne correspondaient qu'à un échantillon peu représentatif des elfes de Poudlard et ne manquaient jamais de faire du zèle. Peut-être agirent-ils ce soir-là parce qu'ils voulaient éviter le moindre problème à leur professeur préféré, ou peut-être eurent-ils simplement une idée trop amusante pour parvenir à se réfréner. Hermione ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il se passa. En quelques secondes, cinq évènements se succédèrent dans le plus grand chaos : un grand bruit retentit dans le conduit, Minerva hurla, un torrent de suie se déversa brutalement dans la cheminée et un grand nuage noir envahit la moitié de la pièce alors que deux silhouettes émergeaient de la trappe.

- Hermione ? appela Slughorn d'un air inquiet.

- Tout va bien, Horace ! lança Hermione derrière sa main.

Le nuage de suie se dissipa en une seconde, révélant plus clairement le visage des nouveaux arrivants : Horace Slughorn et Abraxas Malefoy. Le premier continuait à faire des tours de baguette magique pour nettoyer la salle et le second gardait les mains enroulées autour de la tête, craignant sans doute que la suie ne vienne salir sa chevelure blonde. A genoux devant la cheminée, Minerva toussait fort, entièrement recouverte d'une suie poudreuse qui tombait sur le parquet à chaque soubresaut. Ses yeux rouges pleuraient et Hermione aurait voulu la rejoindre mais, saisie d'une soudaine inspiration, elle s'efforça de rester assise. Slughorn lui jeta un sortilège qui la débarrassa de son fléau, quoique son uniforme ait considérablement foncé.

- Hermione, répéta Slughorn dès qu'il eut terminé.

Son regard allait du jeune professeur à Minerva avec un soupçon d'effarement.

- Vous ne l'aidez pas ? s'offusqua-t-il.

- Minerva est en retenue, répliqua Hermione. Elle a oublié de se protéger avant d'ouvrir la trappe de cheminée et elle en assume les conséquences.

- Mais pourquoi devrait-on se protéger avant d'ouvrir une trappe ?

- Parce que des esprits frappeurs ont élu domicile dans mon conduit de cheminée.

Le visage de Slughorn se décomposait peu à peu.

- Des esprits frappeurs ? reprit-il. Vous avez ordonné à une élève d'ouvrir la trappe alors qu'il y avait des esprits frappeurs ?

- Justement, Horace, je n'allais pas le faire moi-même. Minerva est en retenue. Elle s'occupe des tâches ingrates.

Minerva comprit certainement où voulait en venir Hermione car elle hocha faiblement la tête.

- Ce n'est rien, professeur Slughorn, approuva-t-elle. C'est ma faute et…

- Remettez-vous au travail, coupa Hermione d'une voix tranchante.

Elle se tourna vers son collègue et reprit d'une voix plus douce :

- A part cela, que puis-je pour vous ?

Mais Slughorn était figé d'horreur. Abraxas Malefoy, qu'il avait sûrement emmené comme témoin, regardait Hermione d'un air effrayé.

- Je venais voir si la retenue se passait bien, répondit-il en déglutissant. Comme c'est votre première… Vous voyez…

- Vous êtes aimable, le remercia Hermione avec un sourire.

- Je vais retourner… à mes affaires. A demain, Hermione.

- Bonne soirée, Horace. Et à toi aussi, Abraxas.

Ce dernier resta silencieux, trop pressé de quitter les lieux pour se montrer poli. Il attendit que son professeur ait descendu l'échelle pour s'y engager d'un pied enthousiaste. Dès que la trappe fut fermée, Hermione se tourna vers Minerva, qui se frottait énergiquement les yeux.

- Ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte ! se plaignit-elle.

- Qui donc ?

- Les esprits frappeurs. J'en ai vu un sortir de la cheminée.

- Oh… Ils ont fait cela pour m'aider. Je suis désolée, Minerva. Votre retenue est terminée. Rentrez donc à votre dortoir, vous avez sans doute envie de vous changer.

- Ce ne serait pas de refus, effectivement. Mais ne vous excusez pas, car je n'aurai manqué cela pour rien au monde, plaisanta-t-elle. C'était tellement drôle !

Elle se releva lentement, riant malgré la suie qui s'accrochait à ses cheveux et époussetant sa robe de ses mains noircies.

- Et puis, je vous fais confiance, assura Minerva. Je sais que vous ne m'auriez pas réellement fait courir de risque. C'est toutefois étonnant… Ces esprits frappeurs... Ils vous obéissent ?

- Disons que nous avons noué des liens d'amitié, avança-t-elle. Il leur arrive d'intervenir quand… quand je suis en difficulté.

- Je vois. Au moins, Slughorn n'a plus de doute quant à mes retenues.

- Il pensait que je ne vous ferai pas travailler.

- Il est tombé de haut ! Mais, professeur, vous n'avez pas peur des retombées ?

Le visage de Rogue passa fugacement dans l'esprit d'Hermione.

- Certains professeurs se comportent de façon plus que douteuse, et ne sont jamais inquiétés, scanda-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je parlais plutôt des élèves.

Cette fois, c'est le visage d'Abraxas qui s'imposa à Hermione. Elle grimaça.

- La nouvelle ferait rapidement le tour de l'école, devina-t-elle.

- Quand on parle de réputation… La vôtre risque de surpasser la mienne, s'amusa Minerva.

- Au moins, il y aura de l'ordre dans ma classe.

Elles rirent à nouveau. La réaction de Minerva Macgonagall rassurait Hermione. Peu d'élèves auraient accepté d'être couverts de suie, même avec les visages tellement expressifs de Slughorn et Abraxas à la clef. Elle ne tarda pas à s'en aller, saluant son professeur d'un « A demain, madame ! » fort joyeux. A peine la frappe fut-elle refermée que les elfes surgirent devant Hermione, visiblement très fiers d'eux.

- Alors, Miss Professeur ? lança Bulby.

- L'attaque de suie, Miss Professeur ? ajouta Fania.

- El maestro Sloughorn ne plus mettre en doute la crueldad de la Señorita !

- Oui, mais c'était un peu fort, tempéra Hermione.

Les sourires qui animaient les visages des elfes disparurent aussitôt.

- La Señorita n'avoir pas aimé ? demanda Ezequiel d'une voix déçue.

- Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé, reprit Hermione. Toutefois, n'attaquez plus Minerva avec de la suie. C'est... très désagréable pour elle.

- Bulby, Ezequiel et Fania avaient prévu de s'entraîner, se lamenta Fania.

- Avec de la suie, on peut affronter Grindelwald, Miss Professeur ! argumenta Bulby. Grindelwald !

Connor, sors de ce corps !

- Oui, c'est pour la guerre, miss Professeur ! appuya Fania.

- Bien, bien, capitula Hermione. Je vous promets que si l'occasion de se présente, je vous fournirai des cobayes.

- Merci, Miss Professeur !

- Merci pour les cobayes !

- A veces, hay que sacrificarse por la patria ! s'exclama Ezequiel.

Les elfes sautèrent de joie et un sentiment de culpabilité envahit Hermione. Elle n'imaginait pas réellement qu'un élève de Poudlard puisse commettre une faute suffisamment grave pour être confié aux elfes. A ce moment-là, elle croyait leur mentir. Hermione comprendrait plus tard que si les elfes ne manquaient pas d'inventivité, certains élèves ne manquaient pas de scrupules, et que les cobayes se présenteraient bien assez tôt.

**: : :**

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, Hermione avait rendez-vous avec Alistair Wendelbard. A onze heures, elle s'affairait dans sa chambre, rassemblant les objets qu'elle prenait toujours avec elle : cape, écharpe, baguette magique et badge. Le dernier manquait hélas à l'appel. Après avoir fait trois fois le tour de ses appartements, fouillé encore et encore les tiroirs de sa commode et effectué un saut en classe de divination – sans succès – elle se résolut à appeler les elfes.

- Je ne retrouve plus mon badge, déclara-t-elle.

- Miss Professeur ne peut pas l'utiliser, de toute façon, remarqua Bulby. Miss Professeur n'a pas jeté le sortilège d'Appartenance.

- J'emmène toujours mon badge et ma baguette ! répondit Hermione. Histoire de paraître... normale.

- Bulby, Ezequiel et Fania vont vous aider à chercher, décida Fania.

L'instant d'après, les elfes fouillaient entièrement la chambre. Bulby et Ezequiel transplanèrent et disparurent pendant dix minutes et Hermione supposa qu'ils étaient partis enquêter dans sa salle de classe. Sur le mur du salon, les aiguilles de l'horloge avançaient inlassablement. Hermione était tiraillée entre l'inquiétude d'arriver en retard à son rendez-vous avec Alistair, et la sourde angoisse qui l'empoignait quand elle songeait à son badge disparu. Le vague souvenir d'une silhouette inconnue se dessina dans son esprit.

- Bulby, Ezequiel et Fania n'ont pas trouvé le badge, annoncèrent finalement les elfes.

Hermione regarda une dernière fois autour d'elle, désespérée.

- Voyons, la dernière fois que je l'ai eu, c'était où et quand ? réfléchit-elle. C'était... C'était... C'était cet été ! Quand je suis partie au mariage de Noctea Malefoy, je l'avais, j'en suis certaine !

- Miss Professeur l'a peut-être perdu là-bas, suggéra Fania.

- Non, je crois l'avoir ramené... Non... Non, c'est vrai, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu depuis… Ezequiel ? Tu peux m'aider ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'Hermione le connaissait, Ezequiel n'exprimait ni bonne humeur, ni assurance. Il paraissait perdu.

- Ezequiel avoir honte, Señorita. Ezequiel ne pas bien surveiller ! souffla-t-il.

- Rien ne prouve qu'il ait été volé, fit remarquer Hermione. Dis-moi juste si tu te souviens l'avoir vu.

Il secoua tristement la tête et Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle se montrait toujours soigneuse et perdait rarement ses affaires. Il était étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué l'absence du badge auparavant, mais elle pouvait aisément mettre son manque d'observation sur le peu d'importance qu'il prenait dans sa vie quotidienne. En revanche, elle doutait de l'avoir vu et oublié. En quittant la villa des Selwyn, ses pensées couraient ailleurs que dans son inventaire : Hermione s'était contentée de ranger rapidement les objets qui trainaient sur le bureau et sur la table de nuit. Elle avait tout de même fait le tour de la chambre pour s'assurer que rien n'était tombé par terre. Elle n'avait rien trouvé à ce moment-là.

- Quelqu'un aurait pu entrer dans ma chambre et me le prendre, réalisa-t-elle. Mais si c'est le cas, c'est très grave !

Ezequiel baissa les oreilles, penaud. Ses grands yeux noirs trahissaient son émoi.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, le pardonna Hermione. Tout le monde dormait.

- Non ! s'écria-t-il aussitôt. Ezequiel ne pas avoir dormi cette nuit-là ! Ezequiel avoir monté la garde au rez-de-chaussée, comme lui avoir demandé el maestro Dumbledore !

- Le professeur Dumbledore t'avait demandé de monter la garde ?

- Sí, Señorita ! Ezequiel avoir même empêché quelqu'un d'entrer !

- Quelqu'un ? Mais c'était qui, ce quelqu'un ?

Une silhouette dans la brume...

- Quelqu'un qui vouloir entrer par la grande fenêtre, sur le chemin de la plage, répliqua-t-il. Quelqu'un qui vouloir entrer en pleine nuit, et il ne pas être invité ! Ezequiel penser que lui être un voleur et boum ! L'envoyer faire un tour dans la mer.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? s'étrangla Hermione.

- Parce que rien à dire. Lui ne pas être entré. Personne n'être entré. Ezequiel avoir surveillé ça.

- Le voleur du badge était déjà à l'intérieur, comprit Fania.

Cette perspective n'enchantait pas Hermione.

- Rien ne prouve qu'il ait été volé, s'obstina-t-elle finalement. Je le chercherai quand je rentrerai. En attendant, Bulby, peux-tu m'emmener jusqu'au portail ?

- Oui, Miss Professeur !

Et c'est avec l'estomac serré qu'elle prit le chemin de Pré-au-Lard.

**: : :**

La robe grise d'Hermione volait mollement autour de ses chevilles tandis qu'elle poussait la porte de la Tête de Sanglier. L'endroit était bondé et Bonnie courait entre les tables, un plateau à la main. Assis sous la pierre voûtée, au fond de la salle, Alistair Wendelbard goûtait une boisson fumante. Un capuchon noir recouvrait son visage mais Hermione le reconnut instantanément à sa silhouette de géant et à ses mouvements gracieux. Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et passa anxieusement entre les groupes d'hommes masqués dont l'attention s'attardait sur elle. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres de la table d'Alistair, celui-ci la remarqua enfin. Il la salua et, d'un geste, l'invita à prendre place devant lui.

- Restez calme et souriante, murmura-t-il tout de go. Nous sommes observés.

- Observés ? répéta Hermione dès qu'elle fut assise. Par qui sommes-nous observés ?

Et pourquoi n'était-elle pas réellement surprise ? s'interrogea-t-elle intérieurement.

- Des Aurors. Parlons bas et tout ira bien, murmura Alistair.

Malgré son calme apparent, Hermione décelait dans sa voix un soupçon de nervosité.

- Dans votre lettre, vous avez parlé « d'informations inquiétantes. »

Alistair hocha la tête. Il commanda deux Biéraubeurres à Bonnie et, dès qu'elle se fut éloignée, se pencha vers Hermione :

- Vous n'êtes pas sans vous douter que les agissements de Gellert Grindelwald m'intéressent, supposa-t-il. Je m'arrange toujours connaître ses… centres d'intérêt. Depuis quelques temps, l'un d'eux n'est d'autre que l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Poudlard ? répéta-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien intéresser Grindelwald à Poudlard ?

- Toutes sortes de choses. Albus Dumbledore, le seul homme qu'il craigne véritablement, y est professeur. Mais Dumbledore représentait plutôt, jusqu'à présent, un motif suffisant pour que Grindelwald n'approche pas l'école à moins de cent lieues. Pour le Ministère, pour Albus Dumbledore et pour moi, les choses ont changé... de façon préoccupante.

Hermione croisa son regard bleu sous le capuchon.

- Jusqu'à récemment, j'ignorais pourquoi Grindelwald s'intéressait à Poudlard, et n'avais aucune piste. Mais on m'a rapporté quelque chose. Quelque chose qui vous concerne directement et justifie ma présence ici, aujourd'hui.

Ses doigts tapotaient sur le bord de la table.

- D'après mes sources, Grindelwald voudrait vous mêler à l'un de ses projets, révéla-t-il enfin. Il aurait l'intention de vous faire participer à l'une de ses quêtes et agirait dans ce sens. Au fil de vos rencontres, Hermione, j'ai appris à vous connaître. Vous êtes intègre, honnête et fortement attachée à vos principes. Je sais que vous ne vous allierez pas à lui sciemment. Mais Grindelwald n'est pas un homme à qui l'on peut dire non aisément.

Il s'interrompit et le silence tomba sur leur table. Lentement, Hermione intégrait ses propos.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? lâcha-t-elle finalement.

- Depuis quelques mois, toute la Grande Bretagne parle de vous comme d'une voyante talentueuse, lui rappela Alistair. Grindelwald… a toutes sortes de croyance. Il doit être persuadé que votre don lui serait utile.

- Mais c'est complètement idiot ! s'écria-t-elle alors. Il y a des voyantes bien plus réputées que moi ! Et elles ne sont pas à Poudlard, près de son pire ennemi !

- Hermione, parlez moins fort !

Plusieurs clients avaient les yeux rivés sur eux.

- Votre argument est… intéressant, reprit Alistair à voix basse. Mais peu importe la raison pour laquelle Grindelwald s'intéresse à vous. Hermione, reprenez-vous. Pour votre bien et pour celui de la Grande Bretagne, je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser vous approcher.

- Et comment comptez-vous faire ?

- Je vais vous cacher, suggéra-t-il d'une voix brûlante. Dans un endroit protégé par un sortilège de Fidelitas.

Hermione pinça les lèvres.

- Cela impliquerait que je quitte Poudlard, chuchota-t-elle.

- Oui, je sais.

- Je ne peux pas quitter l'école.

- C'est pour votre bien !

Bonnie revint avec les Biéraubeurres et les déposa sur la table avant de se presser vers d'autres clients. Les chopes fumaient. Ni Alistair, ni Hermione ne toucha à la sienne.

- J'ai des responsabilités, insista Hermione. Je ne peux pas partir du jour au lendemain. Les élèves comptent sur moi !

- Justement ! s'énerva Alistair. Pensez aux élèves que vous mettez en danger en restant là-bas !

- Albus Dumbledore…

- Grindelwald n'entrera jamais à Poudlard ! Il trouvera le moyen de vous faire sortir !

- Albus Dumbledore protège les élèves, Alistair ! s'emporta-t-elle à son tour. Tout ce qui vous importe, à vous, c'est de freiner votre ennemi !

Elle croisa à nouveau l'éclat de ses pupilles sous le capuchon. Un éclat d'une vivacité démente.

- Vous avez peut-être raison, vociféra-t-il. Mais il n'y a pas que cela. Je tiens à vous. Je ne souhaite pas qu'il vous attrape. Si cela devait arriver, Hermione, je ne serai plus en mesure de vous aider ! M'opposer frontalement à Grindelwald dépasse mes compétences !

- Merci de m'avoir prévenue, mais je dois rentrer, rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

- Non.

Elle poussa sa chaise et se releva. Alistair l'imita.

- Quelles sont vos intentions, Alistair ? Vous allez m'attraper et m'emmener de force ? siffla Hermione.

Alistair resta stoïque, droit, silencieux. Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa. Sans baguette, elle était dans l'incapacité la plus totale de se défendre et cette perspective la terrorisait. Alors qu'elle voulait tourner les talons et se précipiter vers la sortie, pariant sur la présence d'Aurors pour retenir Alistair, elle perçut un mouvement sous le capuchon. Alistair venait d'articuler quelque chose. Paralysée, Hermione essaya de reculer, mais ses jambes tremblaient trop pour l'écouter. Alistair reprit alors d'une voix plus forte :

- Venez avec moi.

Que faisait-il ? Il parlait si durement mais avec tant d'assurance, soudainement, qu'Hermione était déroutée.

- Alistair, qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire, là ? couina-t-elle.

Le coin de ses lèvres tressaillit. Hermione retrouva enfin ses capacités motrices et, comme une furie, s'enfuit entre les tables. Alistair ne la suivit pas. Il était debout, pétrifié, devant leur table. Les chopes remplies fumaient toujours.

- Vous êtes meilleure sorcière qu'il n'y paraît, Hermione ! lança-t-il.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle sortit du pub et s'élança vers le portail de l'école Poudlard. Elle ignorait ce qu'il avait tenté de faire. Elle ignorait pourquoi il l'accusait d'être « meilleure sorcière qu'il n'y paraît ». Alistair lui avait transmis ses informations : Grindelwald s'intéressait à Poudlard et plus précisément, à elle-même. En considérant que ces informations valaient la peine d'être entendues, Hermione était désormais avertie et n'avait plus besoin de lui. Une bonne chose, par ailleurs, puisqu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Jamais.

**: : :**

Si l'agitation et le bouleversement d'Hermione n'échappèrent pas à Bulby, il s'abstint de faire tout commentaire. Il lui indiqua seulement que Tom Jedusor mijotait quelque chose au sommet de la tour d'astronomie et que, selon Fania, cela méritait de l'intérêt. A point nommé ! Pressée de chasser Alistair de son esprit, Hermione s'y rendit rapidement. Le souffle court et la gorge sèche, elle monta en courant les escaliers qui la séparaient de sa destination. Devant Alistair, elle avait contenu ses émotions. A présent, elle se sentait mal et voulait crier, pleurer, frapper quelqu'un.

Elle arriva essoufflée à la fin des escaliers de la tour d'astronomie et s'arrêta. Une voix parlait au-dessus d'elle. Une voix de femme. Bulby réapparut à ses pieds dans un « pop » discret et lui fit signe de rester silencieuse.

Que se passait-il, cette fois-ci ? Après Alistair, fallait-il qu'elle affronte une meute de Serpentards déchaînés ? Les disciples de Tom en pleine invention de nouveaux sortilèges interdits, par exemple ? Finalement, peut-être que l'évènement intéressant tombait mal. Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi le comportement d'Alistair la mettait dans un tel état ? Le jour de sa rupture avec Ron, son estomac l'avait serrée de la même façon. Mais Hermione n'était pas amoureuse d'Alistair. C'était… un mage noir. Un véritable mage noir.

Grindelwald, Alistair, Tom. Tous ces hommes tournaient mal. Aucun ne se rendait compte qu'il faisait fausse route. Non. Tous sombraient dans les ténèbres, seuls, haïs.

- Ma mère était une femme dont l'intelligence n'avait d'égale que la beauté…

Hermione monta la dernière marche. A quelques mètres se tenaient Tom Jedusor et la dame grise qui flottait entre deux piliers de pierre, belle et vaporeuse. Sa voix triste résonnait contre les instruments dorés et les longs télescopes de bronze. Hermione recula immédiatement contre le mur. Ses pensées peinaient à se rassembler : Alistair s'emparait de la moitié d'entre elle tandis que Tom s'octroyait la seconde. Tom, dans la tour d'astronomie, avec la dame grise… La colère et le désespoir se répandaient comme un poison dans les veines d'Hermione.

Grindelwald, Alistair, Tom. Tom, qui cherchait des réceptacles pour recueillir ses lambeaux d'âme.

- Les gens qu'elle côtoyait l'admiraient pour cela tandis que je la jalousais secrètement, soufflait la dame grise. Je croyais qu'avec le diadème, je l'égalerai de deviendrai aussi importante qu'elle. C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, ce n'est pas idiot, Helena.

- Helena Serdaigle ! appela Hermione en s'avançant.

La dame grise virevolta et ses grands yeux effrayés se posèrent sur Hermione. En une seconde, elle s'était précipitée vers le sol, qui l'engloba toute entière. Tom se retourna et vit à son tour Hermione. Une expression meurtrière se peignit sur son visage.

- Mais pourquoi vous… Vous… Vous ! pesta-t-il. Vous l'avez fait fuir !

Il semblait fou de rage.

- J'en suis navrée, rétorqua Hermione d'un ton perfide. Mais voyons, Tom : qu'aviez-vous de si important à lui demander ?

- Elle connaît des secrets sur le château ! s'écria-t-il. J'étais sur le point de faire une découverte importante, une découverte qui aurait profité à toute la communauté sorcière !

- Quel genre de découverte ?

- C'est… trop… TARD !

Son regard furibond allait d'Hermione à l'endroit où avait disparu la dame grise.

- Tom, calmez-vous immédiatement.

Il serra les poings. Hermione vit ses jointures se serrer au point de devenir plus blanche que les colonnes de marbre.

- Excusez-moi, lança-t-il. Je vais rentrer à mon dortoir.

- Non. J'aimerai vous parler.

Elle avança lentement vers lui, observant sa tenue. Il redevenait petit à petit le Tom Jedusor qu'elle connaissait : calme, stoïque. Seules ses narines, qui se pinçaient à un rythme trop rapide, trahissaient encore ses émotions. Hermione l'approcha et l'approcha encore, si près que leurs coudes se frôlèrent.

- Je suis voyante, déclara Hermione. Vous savez cela.

Tom pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Ses orbes noirs scrutaient Hermione sans retenue.

- Vous avez vu mon avenir ? murmura-t-il.

- C'est exact.

- Et qu'avez-vous vu ?

Ce bref accès de témérité coûterait peut-être cher à Hermione, mais elle continua :

- Des recherches, répliqua-t-elle durement. Une magie puissante. Une quête vers l'immortalité. J'ai vu une vie courte, cependant, car interrompue par une mort violente et inattendue.

Tom haussa légèrement les sourcils.

- Je vois, fit-il.

- Aucun homme n'est immortel, Tom ! s'emporta alors Hermione. Le sorcier est doué de magie, mais il reste un homme avant tout ! De nombreux mages noirs ont cherché l'immortalité en usant de terribles procédés. Ils n'y ont gagné aucune gloire, seulement des ennemis. Et un jour, l'un d'eux est parvenu à renverser le sort. De tous ces mages noirs, Tom, combien sont encore en vie ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais les plis de son front s'accentuèrent.

- Aucun ! s'écria-t-elle. Tous sont morts !

- Vous vous êtes bien renseignée.

- _La quiétude n'est qu'une trompeuse sensation car elle conduit à la méprise de l'abîme_, récita-t-elle. Morgane le Fey. C'était l'un des premiers grands mages noirs du monde sorcier. Elle est devenue immortelle pour vaincre Merlin. Treize jours avant sa condamnation, elle a découvert que celui-ci avait œuvré dans l'ombre pour la rendre mortelle à nouveau.

- Je connais l'histoire de Morgane le Fey.

- Une histoire qui se répète, Tom. A chaque siècle, un sorcier essaie. A chaque siècle, il est vaincu.

Il soupira et Hermione comprit que ce dernier argument ne l'atteignait pas. Tom se persuadait sans cesse de sa supériorité vis-à-vis des autres. Savoir que ses prédécesseurs avaient succombé ne l'effrayait guère. Il était le descendant de Serpentard : il était meilleur qu'eux.

- Tom, vous êtes libre de choisir votre destinée et je ne me permettrai pas d'interférer…

Façon de parler…

- Mais je souhaite vous mettre en garde. Vous ne méritez pas de subir… ce que j'ai vu. Quoique vous fassiez pour vous protéger, vous resterez vulnérable. Vous serez toujours en danger.

- Vous sentez-vous en danger actuellement, Hermione Grizzly ? souffla-t-il.

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je ne vous menace pas, la rassura Tom aussitôt. Je me contente de m'interroger. Comment pouvez-vous me voir sans frémir si vous pensez que je suis un futur mage noir ?

- La magie noire reste une voie ouverte à tous, éluda Hermione.

- J'ai de nombreux projets mais je ne tomberai dans les ravins contre lesquels vous me mettez en garde.

Il releva la main et, de ses doigts blancs et glacés, écarta les boucles brunes qui tombaient sur le front d'Hermione.

- Et je ne vous ferai pas de mal, ajouta-t-il.

Il avait l'air de vouloir s'en convaincre. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la joue d'Hermione qui resta immobile, pétrifiée.

- Non, je ne vous ferai pas de mal.

**: : :**

Au cours des semaines suivantes, Hermione ne croisa Tom qu'aux banquets et aux cours de divination. Il lui répondait poliment quand elle l'interrogeait en cours mais le reste du temps, restait distant, apparemment plongé dans des réflexions dont lui seul connaissait la teneur. Le mois d'octobre arriva dans le froid, l'humidité et la tristesse. Hermione se promenait régulièrement dans le parc pour évacuer ses pensées désespérées. La défection d'Alistair l'atteignait davantage qu'elle ne voulait bien se l'avouer et l'indifférence de Tom la plongeait dans un profond désarroi. Parfois, Hermione croyait sentir son regard contre sa peau, mais dès qu'elle relevait la tête, c'était pour constater qu'il bavardait vivement avec l'un de ses camarades.

Dans la tour d'astronomie, il avait osé la toucher. Il aurait pu récolter une retenue pour des gestes aussi intimes. Il aurait pu, au moins, être victime d'une phrase acerbe… mais Hermione n'avait pu se résoudre à le rejeter. A présent, il l'ignorait, la laissant triste et vexée. Quelque chose était arrivé en septembre : quelque chose qui avait poussé Tom Jedusor à se montrer plus froid qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Le soir du 31 octobre, après le banquet d'Halloween, Hermione fut prise d'insomnie. Il était presque minuit lorsqu'elle crut entendre du bruit en provenance son bureau. Elle se redressa, l'oreille alerte. Un son sourd, comme une suite de coups, retentissait dans la pièce voisine. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre, prit la petite bougie du chevet et s'y rendit prudemment. Alors la situation s'éclaira : on tambourinait à sa porte. Une voix féminine, assourdie par l'épaisseur du battant, l'appelait vivement : « Professeur ! Professeur… Grizzly ! PROFESSEUR ! » Hermione resserra son châle et se pressa. Il lui semblait reconnaître la voix.

Mais pourquoi Minerva Macgonagall venait la voir si tard ?

- PROFESSEUR ! s'exclamait-elle encore quand Hermione tira le loquet et ouvrit. Oh ! ajouta-t-elle d'un air soulagé. J'avais peur que… vous ne dormiez trop profondément… pour m'entendre !

La Préfète-en-chef respirait par à-coups. Elle tenait contre elle une jeune fille qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Hermione reconnut avec effroi les formes graciles et les cheveux blonds de Gallina Malefoy, bien que ceux-ci couvrissent entièrement son visage et que ses bras fussent couverts d'ecchymoses. Son uniforme déchiré dévoilait misérablement une partie de ses sous-vêtements et de petites taches de sang parsemaient son chemisier.

- Minerva, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie immédiatement !

- Elle refuse d'y aller ! répliqua celle-ci. Elle s'est débattue et a failli faire une syncope lorsque je l'ai forcé… Mais elle voulait bien venir ici. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les blessures sont superficielles. Je peux entrer ?

Hermione s'écarta et Minerva s'empressa d'avancer, Gallina toujours serrée contre elle.

- Heureusement… que je fais… du Quidditch ! haleta la préfète en soutenant sa camarade jusqu'au salon. Pour tenir quelqu'un… d'un seul bras… et ouvrir les portes… avec l'autre, il faut… de l'endurance !

- Déposez-la sur le canapé.

Elle ne le fit pas dire deux fois. Dès que Gallina fut assise, Hermione s'accroupit devant elle.

- Gallina ?

Même baissée, Hermione ne pouvait voir que son menton. Quand elle écarta les cheveux du visage de son élève, ses doigts glissèrent contre des joues humides. Les yeux rouges de Gallina trahissaient autant sa détresse que ses lèvres gonflées. Le corps agité de légers soubresauts, elle pleurait en silence. Du sang coulait encore de son nez, expliquant les taches sur son chemisier. A quel point avait-elle saigné ?

- Minerva, pouvez-vous l'aider ? Je suis très mauvaise en magie et j'ai peur de faire une bêtise.

- Il est formellement prohibé à tout élève de Poudlard d'utiliser la magie sur un autre élève, sauf un professeur n'en donne l'autorisation expresse. J'ai votre autorisation ?

- Je vous y autorise et je vous le demande, Minerva, soupira Hermione. Faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour la remettre d'aplomb, elle ne peut pas rester dans cet état-là.

Tandis que la Préfète s'exécutait, une question traversa l'esprit d'Hermione.

- Si vous n'avez pas transporté Gallina avec un _Levicorpus_, c'est aussi pour respecter le règlement ? s'enquit-elle.

- Oui.

- Mais Minerva, il y a des exceptions à cette règle !

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard. Quand j'étais en quatrième année, un Serdaigle s'est tordu une cheville dans le parc. Une camarade de classe a voulu le soigner mais, au lieu de réparer sa cheville, elle lui a sectionné le pied.

L'esprit d'Hermione cessa momentanément de fonctionner. Un pied sectionné ?

- Cette jeune fille n'avait peut-être pas vraiment étudié… supposa Hermione, nauséeuse.

- C'était Kelsi Brown, révéla Minerva. Même en première année, elle travaillait dur. Hélas, les sortilèges peuvent échouer quand le lanceur est stressé ou contrarié. Si Kelsi Brown avait emmené son camarade à l'infirmerie tout de suite après l'accident, l'histoire se serait rapidement résolue. Mais il en alla autrement… Dippet la sanctionna de cinquante points et d'une semaine de retenue.

- Oui… D'accord. Mais vous savez lancer un _Levicorpus_, n'est-ce pas ?

- La magie est interdite dans les couloirs et je dois donner l'exemple. Je suis Préfète-en-chef.

On aurait dit Percy Weasley.

- J'ai dernièrement dérogé à la règle et j'ai été sanctionnée en conséquence, ajouta-t-elle.

Entre utiliser des élèves de Serpentards pour s'entraîner à la métamorphose et soigner une jeune fille qui vient de se faire agresser, il y a un monde, pensa Hermione. Mais elle n'allait pas débattre avec Minerva Macgonagall du règlement de l'école. Tout d'abord, parce que c'était peine perdu, et encore, parce que Gallina allait mieux : elle s'intéressait enfin à ce qui l'entourait. La préfète lança un sort sur ses vêtements qui se rabibochèrent eux-mêmes, quoique les marques de couture restassent visibles. Un reniflement discret retentit.

- Je peux avoir un mouchoir, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Gallina d'une voix faible.

- Oui, évidemment… répondit Hermione. Ne bougez pas.

Elle sortit du salon, ferma la porte derrière elle et s'isola dans sa chambre.

- Bulby ! lança-t-elle à voix basse. Bulby, je suis désolée de te déranger à cette heure, c'est un cas d'extrême urgence !

L'elfe apparut dans un petit « pop » et leva vers Hermione de grands yeux ensommeillés.

- Miss Professeur a appelé Bulby ?

- Oui. Tu as du temps ?

- Bulby a terminé de nettoyer les dortoirs de Serpentard, donc Bulby peut servir Miss Professeur toute la nuit ! annonça-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Je te remercie, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Amène-moi juste des chocolats chauds et une collation pour trois personnes. Ensuite, va chercher Fania. J'ai besoin qu'elle observe Gallina et me rapporte de quoi la soigner si les sortilèges de Minerva n'ont pas suffi. Transmets-lui mes remerciements au passage et retourne dormir.

- Bulby va se dépêcher, Miss Professeur.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Il avait déjà transplané. Hermione prit un mouchoir dans son tiroir de chevet et retourna dans le salon. Minerva se tenait contre le mur, ses yeux rivés vers Gallina qui sanglotait mollement, prostrée. Hermione s'assit à côté d'elle. Pendant qu'elle se mouchait, Hermione demanda à Minerva :

- Comment l'avez-vous trouvée ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je crois qu'elle a été agressée par d'autres Serpentards. Je faisais ma ronde du côté des cachots lorsque j'ai entendu du bruit dans les toilettes des filles du premier sous-sol. Lorsque je me suis approchée, cinq élèves sont sortis en courant. Je voulais voir ce qu'ils trafiquaient, alors je suis entrée dans les toilettes et… j'ai trouvé Gallina Malefoy couverte de sang. Elle devenait comme folle lorsque je parlais de l'infirmerie ou du professeur Slughorn, mais elle voulait bien venir ici.

Hermione s'accroupit à nouveau devant Gallina, qui avait légèrement relevé la tête. Quelques larmes glissaient encore sur ses joues mais elle allait visiblement mieux et toisait son professeur d'un air inquiet.

- Il y a des chocolats chauds et une tarte aux pommes sur la table basse, commenta Minerva Macgonagall dans son dos.

- C'est pour nous, déclara Hermione. J'ai pensé qu'un remontant ferait plaisir à tout le monde. Minerva, prenez donc le fauteuil à côté de la cheminée.

- Merci, madame.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le raclement d'une tasse sur la table basse lui laissa penser que la Préfète s'était servie.

- J'ai fait une bêtise, chuchota alors Gallina.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Il faut que vous en parliez, décida-t-elle. Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi… et en Minerva.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, protesta Gallina d'un ton plaintif.

Elle allait se remettre à pleurer. Hermione prit une tasse derrière elle et la lui fourra entre les mains.

- Gallina, gronda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait ferme. Minerva et moi ne sommes pas ici pour vous juger. Minerva allonge largement son temps de ronde pour vous et c'est dans mon bureau que vous êtes actuellement. Je considère que nous avons le droit de savoir. Et si nous ne désirions pas vous aider, vous seriez retournée à votre dortoir depuis longtemps.

A ces paroles, Gallina devint livide.

- Vos agresseurs sont bel et bien des Serpentards, n'est-ce pas ? devina Hermione.

- Ou… oui.

- Pouvez-vous donner des noms ?

- Non… Non !

- Ca commence bien, lâcha Minerva. Malefoy, tu as peur de quoi ? Ils t'ont déjà coincée pour te martyriser dans une pièce du château !

- Elle n'a pas tort, approuva Hermione. A part vous séquestrer ou vous tuer, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils pourraient faire de pire.

- Il y a pire ! Il y a mille fois pire ! rétorqua Gallina.

Hermione avait du mal à imaginer ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de pire, mais elle abdiqua.

- Dans ce cas, pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous faisiez dans les toilettes du premier sous-sol bien après le couvre-feu ?

- Je… Je vérifiais… Je faisais quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas faire dans mon dortoir.

- Quelle chose ?

Gallina secoua la tête. Sa bouche tremblait.

- Il y a une potion de sommeil sans rêves qui vient d'apparaître sur la table, commenta distraitement Minerva. Je crois que c'est pour Malefoy, au cas où elle resterait dormir ici.

- Gallina, je ne peux pas vous aider si vous ne voulez rien dire, s'obstina Hermione. Commencez par le commencement, d'accord ?

Elle ravala ses larmes et acquiesça.

- J'ai plusieurs camarades à Serpentard… Je m'entends bien avec certains. Il y avait quelqu'un qui m'attirait depuis quelques années, mais je n'avais jamais rien dit, parce que… parce qu'il… Enfin, je n'avais jamais essayé. Et ces derniers temps, il semblait plus ouvert, plus souriant. Alors… je suis allée le voir et j'ai… je lui ai dit que je… l'appréciais, balbutia-t-elle.

- Vous étiez attirée par un garçon de Serpentard mais n'aviez jamais osé le lui dire jusqu'à présent parce qu'il était trop froid, c'est cela ? résuma difficilement Hermione.

Gallina rougit violemment.

- Oui… mais je sais que je n'aurai pas dû ! Je sais que c'est mal…

- En quoi est-ce mal ?

- Je… Je n'ai pas été éduquée de cette façon…

- Dans la bonne communauté Sang-pure anglaise, ce sont les hommes qui vont vers les femmes, et non l'inverse, révéla Minerva d'un ton sarcastique.

Gallina lui lança un regard noir.

- Continue, l'enjoignit Hermione.

- Je… Je suis allée le voir et je lui ai proposé… qu'on se fréquente, avoua-t-elle. Mais… Il avait autre chose en tête…

- Il a dit non, simplifia Minerva.

- Ce garçon, est-ce que c'est Tom Jedusor ? interrogea soudainement Hermione.

Gallina hésita, puis acquiesça d'un air défait.

- J'en ai beaucoup parlé à mes parents, ils le trouvaient bien, ils envisageaient de nous marier ! Tom est orphelin, il avait tout à y gagner ! Je voulais juste… Je voulais juste commencer à le fréquenter maintenant… mais…

- Tu t'es entichée de Jedusor ? l'interrompit Minerva d'un ton choqué. Malefoy, il n'y a pas un garçon à Poudlard qui n'ait été amoureux de toi, au moins une fois, pendant sa scolarité ! Même à Gryffondor, tu avais des admirateurs ! Et toi, tu t'entiches de Jedusor ? C'est un déséquilibré, il n'aime personne !

Hermione reçu les paroles de Minerva comme un coup de poing. A en juger par l'expression de Gallina, il en allait de même pour elle.

- Mais je suis amoureuse de lui depuis ma première année et j'ai tout fait pour qu'on soit ensemble ! s'écria-t-elle, toute pudeur momentanément envolée. J'ai passé des années à convaincre mes parents qu'il était talentueux et représentait une aubaine pour notre famille ! J'ai fait des efforts pour qu'il me remarque, pour qu'il ait une bonne opinion de moi ! Il aurait dû s'intéresser à moi ! En réalité, cela n'a servi à rien ! Rien du tout ! C'est pire maintenant !

- Gallina, que s'est-il passé ?

- J'étais triste et un ami m'a consolée… J'ai… Enfin, je…

- Gallina…

- J'ai bu de l'alcool ! Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je me sentais humiliée et je voulais juste penser à autre chose. Je me suis mal comportée et... J'ai fait des choses que... Que j'aurai...

Hermione se redressa lentement et s'assit à côté d'elle. D'un part, parce qu'elle avait mal aux genoux à force de rester accroupie, et d'autre part, parce qu'un chocolat chaud s'imposait. Une idée terrible venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

- Vous étiez triste et un ami vous a consolée. Cet ami, Gallina, c'était qui ?

La jeune fille éclata en sanglots. Hermione croisa le regard de Minerva.

- Avery fait boire ses conquêtes, conclut la préfète. Je me disais, aussi… Etre aussi laid et avoir autant de succès…

Malgré son ton ironique, Hermione percevait son choc. Un choc qui reflétait ses propres pensées.

- J'ai bu de mon plein gré, sanglota Gallina. Après, je n'étais pas sûre... Mais… Comme je n'avais pas mes… Enfin, ce n'était pas normal… J'ai trouvé un sort qui permettait de… Vous voyez… Mais les autres me suivaient… Ils l'ont vu et… Ils vont le dire…

- Elle n'a pas eu ses menstruations et elle a jeté un sortilège de grossesse, décrypta Minerva. Mille gorgones ! Malefoy, tu es _enceinte_ ?

Gallina ne répondit pas mais sa crise de larmes redoubla. Si la nouvelle pétrifiait Minerva, ce n'était rien comparé à Hermione. L'un de ses rêves les plus troublants tournait en boucle dans son esprit et elle ignorait ce qui l'effrayait le plus : la nature prémonitoire du rêve, ou les évènements qu'il prédisait ? Gallina Malefoy était bel et bien tombée enceinte. Cette pensée la faisait pleurer à chaudes larmes : devant Hermione, elle gémissait, criait, tremblait. Aucun doute : elle était vivante.

Pour l'instant.


	14. Au profit de la nuit

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

**CHAPITRE 14**

Au profit de la nuit

Accoudée à la fenêtre de son salon, Hermione regardait les étoiles s'éteindre une à une dans le ciel nocturne tandis qu'une ligne rosée traçait la courbe des montagnes. L'aube approchait. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, trop occupée à ruminer sa colère et ses peurs. Derrière elle, Gallina dormait profondément, recroquevillée sur le canapé. Une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves pouvait entraîner n'importe qui dans les bras de Morphée et Hermione songea qu'une deuxième n'aurait pas été de trop. Elle pensa à Minerva, rentrée dans le dortoir des Gryffondors quelques heures plus tôt, et se demanda si la Préfète s'inquiétait autant qu'elle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, depuis son arrivée à l'époque de Tom Jedusor, qu'Hermione se sentait démunie. En revanche, c'était la première fois que le danger se révélait aussi clairement. D'après Alistair, Grindelwald la cherchait et d'après sa vision, Gallina allait mourir. Mais dans chaque situation, quelque chose l'inquiétait : malgré le danger présenté par Grindelwald, Alistair n'avait pas hésité à lui donner rendez-vous en dehors de l'école. Et si Hermione reconnaissait son rêve comme prémonitoire, il lui fallait aussi admettre qu'elle possédait ses dons de voyance.

Et ça, c'était hors de question.

- Madame ? murmura une voix pâteuse.

Hermione se détourna de la fenêtre et se laissa glisser dans un fauteuil, face à Gallina qui se redressait lentement, le visage encore ensommeillé.

- Oh, lâcha la jeune fille en regardant autour d'elle. J'aurai aimé que toute cette histoire ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve.

- Bien dormi ?

- Mieux que si je n'avais pas pris la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, qui coulaient de manière désordonnée autour de son visage pâle.

- Je ne veux pas retourner dans mon dortoir, souffla-t-elle.

- Vous pouvez dormir dans ce salon aussi longtemps que vous en aurez besoin, Gallina. J'ai rarement des invités et le canapé est très confortable.

Elle hésita une seconde avant d'ajouter :

- Cependant, évitez de l'ébruiter. En théorie, ce n'est pas dans mes attributions.

- Merci, madame, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger...

- Je sais pertinemment que vous n'irez pas à l'infirmerie, coupa Hermione. Et je ne vais tout de même pas vous laisser dormir dans un couloir !

Gallina sourit. Un sourire désabusé.

- Je ne voulais pas aller à l'infirmerie car j'avais peur que l'infirmière voit que... que...

Les derniers mots refusèrent de sortir de sa bouche et Gallina poursuivit :

- C'est trop tard. Que j'aille à l'infirmerie ou pas ne changera pas grand-chose. Elles vont s'empresser de répéter à tout le monde que je suis...

Hermione tiqua.

- Elles ? répéta-t-elle. Qui ça, elles ?

- Les filles de Serpentard qui m'ont suivi dans les toilettes, avoua Gallina.

- C'étaient des filles ?

- Walburga, Lucy Lockhart, Jane Garrison, Sarah Spell et Juliet Mulciber, cita-t-elle. Je n'aurai pas pu craindre pire. Si des garçons m'avaient surprise, ils se seraient tus. Ils auraient préféré me classer dans la catégorie « filles coucheuses » et réclamer des faveurs en échange de leur silence.

- Tous les garçons ne sont pas comme ça, souligna Hermione.

- Non, vous avez raison, rétorqua Gallina. Tom n'est pas comme ça.

D'autres noms traversaient l'esprit d'Hermione : Harry, Ron, Neville…

- Les filles... reprit Gallina. Elles vont s'empresser de raconter mon histoire pour que les garçons des familles riches se désintéressent de leur concurrente déshonorée. Elles ignorent que la plupart des bons héritiers ne veulent pas m'épouser à cause des problèmes financiers de mes parents !

Elle lui en parlait ? Ce n'était pas censé être un tabou ?

- Je suis désolée, glissa Hermione d'un air faussement surpris.

Mais Gallina n'était pas dupe.

- Ne faites pas comme si vous l'ignoriez, madame, s'énerva-t-elle. Vous êtes au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Mon père est ruiné. J'ai une dote digne d'une vendeuse de foie de dragon.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, puis acquiesça.

- Oui, on me l'a dit, reconnut-elle.

- Tout le monde le sait, se lamenta Gallina. Ma famille a le sang-pur… mais c'est bien la dernière chose qu'il lui reste !

- Le mariage de votre tante Noctea aurait pu arranger les choses, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mais ma tante est en conflit avec mon père depuis des années.

Elle recula dans le canapé et baissa les yeux vers son ventre.

- Vous pourriez… commença Hermione.

Gallina releva la tête vers elle. Mais le professeur rechignait à poursuivre.

- Vous… Est-ce que vous voulez cet enfant ? se força-t-elle à dire. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de devenir mère tout de suite, Gallina. Vous avez encore le choix.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, mais comprit rapidement ce que sous-entendait Hermione :

- Non ! protesta-t-elle. Je… Je n'avorterai pas. Ce n'est pas naturel !

Aux yeux d'Hermione, avoir un enfant avec Avery n'avait rien de naturel non plus.

- Et puis, si j'envisageai cette solution et que Walburga l'apprenait, ce serait pire, argumenta Gallina. Elle pourrait prétendre que je suis déjà tombée enceinte et que j'ai tué plusieurs enfants pour sauver ma réputation. Oui, ce serait vraiment pire.

- Vous pouvez aimer cet enfant ? tenta alors Hermione.

- C'est l'enfant de Marius mais c'est aussi le mien, répondit la jeune fille. Et puis… Marius ne m'a pas violée. Je ne dis pas que j'étais d'accord mais… je n'ai pas exprimé mon désaccord non plus.

- Vous étiez saoule.

- Oui. Mais pas assez pour ignorer ce qu'il se passait. Je… A ce moment-là, je m'en moquais.

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Gallina.

- J'ai osé demander à Tom de me fréquenter parce qu'il a changé. Il se montre plus ouvert, plus disponible. Mais je sais très bien que ce n'est pas grâce à moi.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'affola.

- Tom a toujours eu besoin d'attention, poursuivit-elle. Je crois que c'est lié à son enfance. Quand il est arrivé à Poudlard, il essayait tout le temps de se faire remarquer. Pas de façon immature et grossière comme certains garçons. Non, il essayait de se faire remarquer en ayant toujours un cran d'avance sur les autres, en travaillant dur, en étant... un élève modèle. Et il y parvenait très bien. Quand je lui accordais de l'intérêt, il restait froid, mais je voyais bien qu'il était flatté. Il m'appréciait. Aux soirées, c'était toujours moi qu'il invitait. Les autres filles étaient jalouses.

Hermione sourit d'un air compatissant. Elle était rassurée de la tournure que prenait la discussion. Cependant, sa joie fut de courte durée :

- Il a changé, depuis quelques temps... alors que je n'ai rien fait de particulier, chuchota Gallina. En revanche, vous, vous êtes arrivée. Et vous aussi, vous... Vous lui avez accordé de l'attention.

- Je suis son professeur, geignit Hermione.

Elle se rendit compte que sa voix était plus aiguë que d'ordinaire et cessa aussitôt de parler.

- J'ai vu comment il vous regardait ! insista Gallina. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vais pas le crier sur les toits. Je ne suis pas jalouse, vous savez ? Je comprends qu'il vous apprécie. Moi aussi, je vous apprécie.

Sa voix cristalline résonnait dans toute la pièce.

- Néanmoins, ajouta-t-elle distraitement, je ne crois pas qu'il vous considère vraiment comme un professeur.

Il devenait urgent de changer de sujet.

- Vous étiez à l'aise, hier soir, devant Minerva McGonagall, lança Hermione. Pourtant, vous ne semblez pas vous apprécier mutuellement.

Si Gallina remarqua la fugue d'Hermione, seul le tressaillement de sa mâchoire en fut l'indice.

- J'ai rencontré Minerva McGonagall le jour de mon entrée à Poudlard, raconta-t-elle. Je m'étais installée dans un compartiment vide, avec ma valise et mon nouveau hibou, quand elle est arrivée. La répartition aurait lieu quelques heures plus tard et à ce moment-là, nous ignorions que nous le Choixpeau nous répartirait dans deux maisons différentes. Nous n'en avons même pas parlé. Moi, je m'entendais si bien avec Minerva que j'étais persuadée de la retrouver à Serpentard.

Gallina se tourna vers la fenêtre. La lumière de l'aube éclairait doucement son visage pâle.

- Vous devinez la suite, supposa-t-elle. Sur la liste des élèves de première année, le nom de Minerva figurait juste avant le mien. Je lui ai souhaité bonne chance et… Le Choixpeau l'a envoyée à Gryffondor. J'étais déçue. Mais malgré notre différence de maison, nous aurions pu devenir amies. C'est Walburga qui s'y est opposée. Nos familles se côtoyaient et, pour faire plaisir à ses parents, elle avait décidé que je serai sa meilleure amie. Quand elle a compris que j'appréciais Minerva, elle s'est empressée de la rabaisser auprès de tout le monde.

Si Minerva avait été harcelée par les Serpentards, c'était à cause de son amitié avec Gallina ?

- Elle s'est renseignée auprès de ses parents, qui lui ont appris les origines de Minerva. A partir de là… Walburga est une Black, dont la plupart des Serpentards la suivent. Elle a répété à tout le monde que Minerva était la fille de Davina Lestrange et d'un moldu. Ils se sont déchaînés contre elle. Moi, je… Je savais que j'étais censée faire la même chose, alors j'ai fini par le faire. Un peu.

Hermione s'abstint tout commentaire. Le visage de Gallina était déjà très expressif.

- Minerva et moi avons été amies pendant une semaine et ennemies pendant six ans ! Pourtant, c'est elle qui m'a aidée hier, déclara-t-elle. Et Walburga… Walburga m'a donné des coups de pieds dans le visage en me traitant de tous les noms. Je ne sais pas comment tout cela va se terminer mais je commence déjà à avoir des regrets. C'est mauvais signe, non ?

A ces dernières paroles, le sang d'Hermione se glaça.

- Gallina, articula-t-elle se penchant vers son élève.

L'interpellée hocha la tête d'un air curieux.

- Promettez-moi que vous ne quitterez pas Poudlard, lui demanda alors Hermione. Quoiqu'il arrive.

- Je ne sais pas…

Elle baissa les yeux vers son ventre. Hermione n'eut pas de mal à deviner ses pensées.

- Dehors, vous serez en danger, Gallina. Je ne vous demande pas de vous promener dans les couloirs, à la vue de tous. Je vous demande seulement de rester dans l'enceinte de l'école, en sécurité.

- Oui, je sais, mais…

- Promettez-moi simplement que vous resterez à Poudlard !

- Je… D'accord, capitula-t-elle en se redressant. Je vous le promets.

**: : :**

Au plus grand malheur d'Hermione, les jours qui suivirent donnèrent raison à Gallina. Dès qu'elle passait dans les couloirs, on murmurait. Dès qu'elle entrait dans une salle de classe, on la montrait du doigt. Plusieurs fois, la jeune fille sauta les repas, sans doute pour échapper à cette attention malvenue. Certains garçons semblaient très excités par la nouvelle et d'autres paraissaient dégoûtés. Les filles évitaient de regarder Gallina mais chuchotaient d'un air méprisant sur son passage. Tous les soirs, elle dormait dans le salon d'Hermione et parfois, cette dernière croyait entendre des sanglots dans la pièce voisine, assourdis par l'épaisseur des portes.

Le pire était toutefois à venir. La rumeur vint aux oreilles de Dippet, qui réclama un test de grossesse. Gallina fut conduite devant l'infirmière et, tremblante, accepta de répondre aux questions du directeur avant que le moindre sortilège n'ait été lancé. Les professeurs Dumbledore, Bones et Slughorn se tenaient en retrait, le visage sombre. Hermione écouta Gallina énoncer la vérité d'une voix faible, en omettant toutefois beaucoup de choses, parmi lesquelles l'agression, le père de l'enfant et le rôle d'Hermione. Dippet n'était pas dupe et s'empressa de l'interroger à ce sujet. Visiblement, on lui avait rapporté que Gallina découchait régulièrement depuis quelques semaines.

Hermione décida finalement d'intervenir. Quand Dippet comprit qu'elle était restée discrète sur la grossesse de Gallina, il réagit vivement, prétendant qu'elle avait dissimulé une information capitale à l'équipe enseignante. Gallina avoua l'agression et des circonstances de sa disgrâce avec Avery. Si Miranda Bones s'enflamma en accusant le jeune homme de viol, Dippet et Slughorn choisirent de ne pas rester tempérés. « Sous l'emprise du Whisky pur feu, miss Malefoy n'était sans doute pas en état d'exprimer son désaccord : on ne peut donc pas vraiment parler de viol… » Dumbledore, sage comme il était, proposa de faire venir à l'infirmerie le principal intéressé.

Marius Avery nia en bloc toutes les affirmations de Gallina. Mais c'était un mauvais comédien. Derrière son insolence apparente, Hermione décelait toute sa peur et son horreur. Il couchait avec des filles pour s'amuser, pas pour devenir père. A sa droite, Tom Jedusor restait silencieux. Hermione se souvenait de leur discussion à propos d'Avery, quelques mois plus tôt, et saluait sa capacité à conserver son sang-froid. Le mur de froideur s'effrita tout de même lorsqu'Avery conseilla à Gallina de retrouver le vrai père, sous-entendant qu'il y avait sans doute plusieurs candidats au poste. Tom parut oublier la présence de tout le corps professoral et demanda à Avery s'il répétait le même discours auprès de toutes ses conquêtes enceintes.

Il fut décidé que Gallina logerait désormais à l'infirmerie et qu'une lettre d'information serait envoyée à ses parents. La rumeur devint donc un fait, et Gallina aurait sans doute été agressée à nouveau si les deux Préfets-en-chef n'avaient pas décidé de la soutenir publiquement. Minerva prenait, semblait-il, un malin plaisir à contrarier Walburga Black en choisissant Gallina comme binôme à tous leurs cours en commun, empêchant l'ex-meilleure amie d'accomplir ses plans cruels. Le reste du temps, Tom endossait à merveille son rôle de protecteur, décourageant les plus couards d'un regard meurtrier. Adrian Rosier, d'abord réticent, choisit finalement d'imiter Minerva, bientôt suivi par Rigel Adams, qui avait toujours apprécié Gallina.

La nouvelle généra également un nouveau conflit entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Les Gryffondors, qui s'étaient d'abord moqués de leurs adversaires, s'étaient rétractés lorsque Minerva McGonagall avait pris le parti de Gallina Malefoy. Ils choisirent alors de reprocher aux Sangs-Purs leurs traditions dépassées. Avery devint la cible des insultes, « violeur » étant sans doute la plus polie d'entre elles, bien que Gallina elle-même ne l'ait jamais accusé de cela. La jeune fille ne tarda pas à recevoir deux lettres : la première, de ses parents, lui ordonnait de préparer ses affaires et de quitter Poudlard immédiatement. La seconde, de la mère d'Avery, la traitait de Marie-couche-toi-là et lui interdisait de faire porter le chapeau au vertueux Marius.

Car Marius Avery n'avait toujours pas avoué la paternité et n'était pas officiellement sanctionné, au grand désespoir d'Hermione. Les insultes répétées des Gryffondors et la surveillance d'une Miranda Bones rouge de colère ne suffisaient pas. Minerva McGonagall devait être du même avis car elle eut rapidement l'idée d'utiliser sa récente réputation à bon escient. Si quelques menaces bien placées ne convainquirent pas Avery de revenir sur sa décision, les amis de ce dernier choisirent de ne pas prendre de risque et s'en écartèrent. Même Jane Garrison, l'amoureuse transie, tenait trop à son apparence pour retenter un combat contre Minerva McGonagall. Avery se retrouva seul, très seul. C'était bien fait pour lui.

Cependant, la situation devenait trop pénible pour Gallina. Elle faillit rompre sa promesse de rester à l'école et Hermione parvint, de justesse, à faire changer d'avis. « Vos parents ne vont pas vous prendre sous leur toit, Gallina ! Ils vont vous mettre dehors ! Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? » La jeune fille retourna s'installer à l'infirmerie. Et dire que son ventre n'avait pas encore commencé à s'arrondir, songea Hermione avec inquiétude. Pour que Gallina parvienne à faire face au regard des autres quand son corps changerait, le soutien de ses professeurs et de ses amis serait indispensable. Il en allait de sa survie.

Le premier exercice d'évacuation eut lieu le vendredi 3 décembre 1943. Hermione était alors en cours avec les élèves de cinquième année et Arnold Bondupois venait d'apeurer tout le monde en prédisant une attaque violente, le vol d'un bien précieux et la mort brutale d'un grand sorcier dans sa boule de cristal. Deux ans plus tôt, Hermione n'y aurait accordé nul crédit, mais enseigner la divination l'avait rendue sensible à ce genre de spéculations. Elle fit sortir dans le couloir sa classe surexcitée et la guida jusqu'à la Grande Salle, où l'attendaient déjà les professeurs de Sortilèges et de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Près de l'entrée, Minerva McGonagall rassemblait activement les Gryffondors.

Hermione laissa ses élèves se disperser. Alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers la table des professeurs, elle croisa le regard de Tom Jedusor. Comme Minerva, il avait sans doute pour rôle de rassembler les arrivants en fonction de leur maison. Il finit d'ailleurs par se détourner pour dire quelque chose à deux élèves de première année qui se chamaillaient de plus en plus vivement. Hermione soupira. Tom n'avait rien d'un mage noir. Quand il se tourna à nouveau vers elle et lui adressa un sourire, elle eut presque l'impression d'apercevoir une lueur d'excuse dans son regard. Peut-être rêvait-elle mais à cette idée, Hermione se sentit fébrile. Tom était appelé à changer, elle le savait. Il ne pouvait en être qu'ainsi…

L'exercice prit fin lorsque toutes les classes furent réunies. On ne fit pas sortir les élèves de l'école : Dippet jugeait que le plus difficile était de rassembler les élèves, et que la voie de sortie dépendrait du contexte. Il renvoya tout le monde en cours et retourna à son bureau. Hermione, dont l'heure avait pris fin pendant l'exercice, décida de se remonter tranquillement vers sa salle de classe. Elle s'arrêta sur un balcon du sixième étage. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte-fenêtre, le froid s'engouffra violemment dans ses vêtements, la faisant frissonner. Elle s'accouda à la rambarde gelée et ferma les yeux. Un chant d'oiseau lui parvint.

Même en plein mois de décembre, la Forêt Interdite grouillait de vie.

- Vous devez avoir froid, murmura Tom.

Hermione se redressa vivement.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre, s'excusa-t-il poliment.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, lui pardonna Hermione. J'étais… perdue dans mes pensées.

Malgré le vent froid qui soufflait sur le château, Tom s'accouda lui aussi à la rambarde. Pendant quelques minutes, ils admirèrent silencieusement le parc en contrebas. Hermione sentait le temps s'écouler, et son cours avec les élèves sixième année approcher. Elle devait partir. Mais Tom était là et elle voulait absolument lui parler. Depuis qu'elle avait interrompu son entreprise auprès de la Dame Grise, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, il l'évitait. Et ce jour-là, il choisissait de la rejoindre. C'était le moment ou jamais !

- Vous avez beaucoup changé, depuis la rentrée, lâcha-t-elle enfin. A la fin de l'année dernière et au mariage de Noctea Malefoy, vous paraissiez plus chaleureux, et tout à coup… vous êtes redevenu comme avant. Est-ce que c'est la mort de votre oncle qui vous a mis dans cet état ? J'en doute.

Maintenant qu'Hermione était lancée, des nouvelles idées germaient dans son esprit.

- Est-ce que c'est la demande de Gallina ? Elle vous aimait, et je suis certaine que vous le saviez, réalisa-t-elle. Vous n'étiez sans doute pas surpris de l'apprendre. Vous avez dû refuser… Est-ce pour cette raison que vous avez changé de comportement ? Vous vous êtes rendu compte que vous étiez moins froid avec les autres, que cela pouvait engendrer des comportements trop familiers de leur part, et que vous risquiez d'être mis en porte-à-faux ?

Il bougea lentement. Ses pupilles noires se posèrent sur Hermione.

- Vous tenez vraiment à ce que je réponde ? s'assura-t-il.

- Oui.

Il prit une inspiration et s'exécuta :

- Je n'ai jamais connu de meilleur jour que celui où Dumbledore est venu m'annoncer mon statut de sorcier, déclara-t-il. Je m'étais toujours senti exclu et détesté. Ce jour-là, pour la première fois, j'appartenais à une communauté. J'allais apprendre à maîtriser ces pouvoirs que j'avais toujours eus, et dont j'étais si fier. Et… Et puis je suis entré… à Poudlard.

Il serra les poings. Hermione devina que la suite ne serait pas plaisante :

- Ce fut une douche froide, confirma Tom. Personne ne m'admirait. Au contraire. J'étais un orphelin parmi des élèves venant tous de bonnes familles. Je lisais mal, j'écrivais mal, parce qu'on ne m'avait pas vraiment appris à le faire. J'étais à nouveau exclu.

Un coup de vent ébouriffa ses cheveux noirs.

- Gallina est la seule à m'avoir respecté dès le début, déclara-t-il. Au lieu de me mépriser, elle m'a fait découvrir le monde sorcier et m'a appris les coutumes de son milieu. J'ai travaillé très dur pour m'intégrer et en cela, Gallina m'a aidée. Elle… Elle était attentionnée, ouverte d'esprit, intelligente… Quand elle a commencé à me regarder un peu plus longuement qu'avant, j'ai aussi remarqué qu'elle était très belle.

Si Tom racontait tout cela avec un détachement presque choquant, Hermione se sentait mal.

- Tom, murmura-t-elle, est-ce que vous…

- J'ai cru pendant longtemps que j'étais attiré par Gallina, l'interrompit-il. Mais je me suis trompé.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ?

- J'ai refusé de la fréquenter parce qu'elle ne m'attirait pas et j'ai fit ce choix sans nulle hésitation.

Il pinça les lèvres.

- Vous avez toutefois raison sur un point, dit-il. Je me suis montré plus distant car cette situation était sincèrement déplaisante.

- Vous n'avez pas aimé devoir repousser Gallina parce que vous la tenez en haute estime, comprit Hermione. Tom, je ne comprends pas en quoi cela vous atteint toujours. Il y a tout de même peu de chance qu'une fille du même acabit que Gallina vienne vous demander des comptes bientôt. Vous avez surmonté le pire !

- Non, miss Grizzly, cela aurait pu être pire. Je n'avais pas de… de…

Un groupe d'élèves passa en courant dans le couloir. La mâchoire de Tom se crispa de façon presque imperceptible et il se redressa vivement.

- Mon cours va bientôt commencer, murmura-t-il. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.

Il tourna les talons et s'engagea dans le couloir. Hermione mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il s'éloignait.

- Tom ! l'appela-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta. Hermione réfléchit. Elle devait dire quelque chose. Absolument. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir sur cette note-là.

- Vous… Vous savez sans doute que Marius Avery refuse d'avouer la paternité de l'enfant, tenta-t-elle. Vous pouvez peut-être essayer de changer cela…

- Je doute que la famille Avery verse quoique ce soit aux Malefoy pour les dédommager, répondit froidement Tom.

- Je pensais plutôt au… au moral de Gallina. Si tout le monde sait que c'est Avery et qu'il est puni, elle ne sera plus la seule à porter le chapeau. Mais Marius Avery refuse de parler…

Tom restera silencieux un instant. Il était partagé entre l'image qu'il voulait donner aux autres et son amitié pour Gallina.

- Il changera bientôt d'avis, trancha-t-il finalement.

Hermione en aurait sauté de joie.

- Merci, Tom.

**: : :**

Tom Jedusor avait au moins un point commun avec Lord Voldemort : lorsqu'il décidait quelque chose, sa persévérance frôlait l'acharnement. Si on combinait son intervention à celle de Minerva McGonagall, il était évident Avery n'avait aucune chance. Une semaine après l'exercice d'évacuation, le jeune homme se présenta à la salle des professeurs pour confesser tous ses crimes, précisant soigneusement que Tom Jedusor et Minerva McGonagall devaient être mis au courant. Il expliqua aussi que sous l'emprise de l'alcool, Gallina ne lui avait opposé aucune résistance et qu'il avait honnêtement cru en son accord.

Devant tout le corps professoral réuni, il accepta que Dippet, furieux, écrive une lettre à sa mère, et fut sanctionné de six mois de retenue. Hermione proposa de le prendre dans sa classe pendant le mois de janvier et Avery lui adressa un regard terrorisé. Elle ignorait encore que le jeune homme avait la phobie des esprits frappeurs…

Dippet et Avery quittèrent la salle en premier pour se rendre au bureau du directeur et poursuivre la discussion en privé. Slughorn, complètement dépassé, alla surveiller des chaudrons, tandis que Miranda Bones choisissait de faire un tour des salles vides du château, juste au cas où. Hermione entendit vaguement la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Son regard vola jusqu'aux fenêtres derrière lesquelles tombaient mollement les premiers flocons de l'hiver. Cela faisait presque un an qu'elle enseignait la divination à Poudlard. Le temps était passé si vite ! Il lui semblait avoir rencontré le génie la veille.

En revanche, sa rupture avec Ron aurait aussi bien pu remonter à son enfance…

- Hermione ? lança la voix de Dumbledore.

Elle se détacha de sa contemplation et constata, sans surprise, qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux.

- Je voulais vous parler, confia Dumbledore.

Il se redressa et joignit ses longs doigts sur la table en un geste caractéristique.

- Je sais que vous êtes sortie de l'école récemment pour aller voir Alistair Wendelbard à la Tête de Sanglier, annonça-t-il franchement.

Qui le lui avait dit ? Les Aurors ? Le barman ? Hermione ne réfléchit pas longtemps. Peu lui importait.

- Oui, c'est vrai, admit-elle.

Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Que devait-elle faire ? Bien évidemment, Hermione connaissait la réponse à cette question. Elle y pensait depuis cet entretien, qui continuait de la hanter. Elle inspira donc un grand coup et raconta tout à Dumbledore, de la lettre à son départ en trombe. Elle avait honte de s'être laissée dupée par Alistair mais savait mettre sa fierté de côté. Le récit raviva ses craintes et ses angoisses mais, paradoxalement, allégea son cœur. Le plus difficile fut d'admettre qu'elle avait perdu le badge.

- Je crois l'avoir perdu au mariage de Noctea Malefoy. Mais dans ce cas, n'importe quel invité aurait pu s'en emparer ! Peut-être ai-je donné à Grindelwald la clef de Poudlard !

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

- Si Grindelwald pouvait entrer à Poudlard, il serait déjà ici, déclara-t-il d'un ton grave.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Sûr et certain.

Hermione était ulcérée par tous ces mystères.

- Au mariage, Alistair m'a parlé de son enfance, se rappela-t-elle. Il prétendait haïr Grindelwald et avait l'air tellement… sincère.

- Il l'était, confirma Dumbledore. Grindelwald a toujours rabaissé Alistair. Il a détruit ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux pour l'enfant qu'il était à cette époque : sa famille.

Vu sous cet angle…

- Alistair ne travaillera jamais pour Grindelwald, assura Dumbledore. En revanche… Je le soupçonne de vouloir s'emparer de ce que Grindelwald convoite. Là est le danger, Hermione.

La principale concernée n'en doutait pas une seconde. Si Alistair avait voulu qu'elle le suive, c'était pour faire un pied-de-nez à Grindelwald ?

- Tous les passages secrets ont été condamnés, déclara Dumbledore. Le seul qui subsiste est celui de ma cheminée, et nul ne peut l'emprunter sans que je n'en sois averti. Mais une personne qui voudrait réellement entrer à Poudlard en trouverait le moyen. Et une personne qui posséderait le badge aurait un accès très discret à toutes les issues habituelles.

Il remonta sur son nez ses lunettes en demi-lune. Son air soucieux se reflétait sur ses verres légers.

- Restez prudente, Hermione, dit-il. Très prudente.

Et Hermione l'écouta. Elle décida de ne plus sortir de l'école, quel que soit le motif.

Les vacances arrivèrent dans une grande tempête de neige. Les seuls Serpentards qui restaient à l'école pour Noël étaient Tom Jedusor et Gallina Malefoy : deux heureuses semaines de répit s'annonçaient pour la jeune fille. A la veille de Noël, Hermione passa une nuit mouvementée, peuplée de silhouettes terrifiantes qui tendaient vers elle leurs doigts griffus. Elle se réfugiait dans une cabane onirique et se croyait sauvée quand Grindelwald surgissait de l'ombre pour lui jeter un maléfice. Hermione s'écartait. Le sortilège passait par-dessus son épaule et touchait Tom, qui s'était tenu derrière elle depuis le début, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais remarqué. Hermione hurlait.

Elle se réveilla soudainement, la respiration saccadée et les yeux humides.

- Miss Professeur va bien ?

La voix de Fania.

- Oui, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix. Un cauchemar…

Elle se redressa lentement. Les rayons du soleil naissant filtraient à travers les rideaux, projetant sur le parquet une flaque de lumière bleuâtre. Quelle heure était-il ? Debout sur le fauteuil, la robe de chambre d'Hermione pliée sur son avant-bras, Fania attendait. Hermione écarta les couvertures : il était temps qu'elle se lève. Le contact de ses pieds contre les lattes glacées lui arracha quelques tremblements. L'elfe lui tendit sa robe de chambre. Hermione l'enfila rapidement et la remercia, provoquant la gêne de la petite servante – seul Ezequiel trouvait normal d'être remercié.

- Je suis contente de te voir, Fania. Comment vas-tu ?

- Fania va très bien, miss Professeur.

Elle se tordit les doigts d'un air hésitant.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? l'encouragea Hermione.

- Oui ! répondit aussitôt l'elfe. Miss Professeur sait que Fania amenait des potions de Sommeil Sans Rêve à Gallina Malefoy dans le salon de la miss Professeur. Cette nuit, à l'infirmerie, Gallina Malefoy n'a pas réussi à dormir. L'infirmière était absente et Fania s'est demandée si elle pouvait amener une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve.

Hermione hésita.

- Fania sait que ce n'est pas son rôle, mais…

- Mais tu apprécies Gallina.

- Gallina Malefoy a défendu les elfes contre les Sangs-Purs qui lui font du mal. Fania voudrait bien l'aider. Bulby et Ezequiel aussi.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Tu peux lui amener des potions de Sommeil Sans Rêve, ou toute autre potion que tu jugeras nécessaire, décida-t-elle. Si l'infirmière te voit et te pose des questions, dis-lui que je te l'ai ordonné. J'endosse toutes les responsabilités. Et il en va de même pour Bulby et Ezequiel. D'accord ?

L'elfe accepta d'une joyeuse courbette. Avant qu'elle ne transplane, Hermione ajouta :

- Fania… Tu peux te révéler à Gallina. Elle a besoin de soutien. Je peux lui en apporter, mais seulement en tant que professeur. Tom lui en apporte, mais il est le garçon qui l'a repoussée, et c'est une situation compliquée. Et Minerva… c'est encore autre chose.

- Fania connait l'histoire…

- Oh. Tant mieux.

- Fania se montrera à Gallina Malefoy, accepta-t-elle.

Ses grands yeux gris s'imbibèrent soudain d'incertitude :

- Miss Professeur ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que Tom Jedusor a changé ?

La question désarçonna Hermione.

- Miss Professeur se méfiait de lui, rappela Fania.

- Les gens sont souvent ce qu'on veut qu'ils soient, philosopha Hermione. Si on considère Tom Jedusor comme un monstre, il en deviendra un. Et si on le considère autrement… Peut-être que les choses changeront.

Fania acquiesça, bien qu'elle parut sceptique, et disparut.

Hermione passa sa matinée à la bibliothèque. Après avoir déjeuné, elle descendit les marches de pierres qui bordaient les grandes portes du hall et s'engagea dans le parc enneigé. L'eau grise du lac glissait lentement jusqu'à la berge et la brise hivernale caressait les petits buissons frissonnants sur ses rives. Une légère odeur de soupe à la citrouille s'élevait de la hutte de Ogg, à la lisière de la forêt interdite, et des rires retentissaient parfois aux alentours. Tandis que le froid s'infiltrait dans ses bottes, Hermione comprit avec surprise qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu l'idée saugrenue de se promener dehors en plein hiver.

D'abord, elle aperçut Minerva McGonagall, qui vantait les mérites du Noël à Poudlard à une Gallina Malefoy passablement déprimée « C'est amusant de rester, ne serait-ce que pour écouter les professeurs se tutoyer et se lancer des vannes tout au long du repas ! » Ensuite, elle croisa Tom Jedusor et le professeur Slughorn qui discutaient du dernier cours de potions : « Vous êtes très doué, Tom, mais ces derniers temps, vous paraissez tellement déconcentré… » Pour finir, elle entendit Connor Wilmoor et Arnold Bondupois aborder leur sujet préféré : « D'après la Gazette du Sorcier, Grindelwald a encore été vu en Angleterre ! » et jugea qu'il était temps de rentrer.

La veille de Noël 1943 fut encore plus joyeuse que celle de l'année précédente. Les élèves restés à Poudlard s'étaient fixés pour objectif de redonner le sourire à Gallina et animaient la soirée, chacun à leur façon : Arnold utilisait la carafe pour inventer des prédictions farfelues, Minerva McGonagall commentait les articles les plus originaux du règlement, parmi lesquels : « Il est formellement interdit aux élèves de jeter des boules de cristal dans les escaliers. » Elle donnait, sans s'en rendre compte, beaucoup d'idées à Connor et Wendy. Dumbledore commentait ses propos avec humour et même Miranda Bones laissa échapper quelques rires. Tous y mettaient du leur, à l'exception de Tom, qui paraissait soucieux.

Après le dessert, Hermione salua ses collègues et ses élèves. Saisie par le besoin d'être seule, elle choisit de rentrer à son bureau et de se coucher tôt. Mais elle eut à peine le temps de poser un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier de marbre que la porte menant à la Grande Salle claqua dans son dos.

Sans grande surprise, elle comprit que Tom l'avait suivie.

- Vous ne fêtez pas Noël plus longtemps ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, révéla-t-il d'une voix douce. Je préfère… vous emmener quelque part. Si vous acceptez.

Il la rejoignit et lui présenta doucement sa main pâle. Hermione leva les yeux. Tom semblait déterminé.

Quand elle glissa sa main dans celle du futur mage noir, une vague de chaleur envahit son dos et chatouilla sa nuque. Les flammes qui dansaient sur les torches se reflétaient, brûlantes, dans ses prunelles sombres. Dans un hall parfaitement silencieux, les oreilles d'Hermione bourdonnaient. Quand Tom l'entraîna dans les étages, elle ne songea pas un seul instant à ses collègues, à ses autres élèves ou, comme il aurait été très juste de le faire, à Ron. Elle se rendit seulement compte que le stade de l'attirance avait été dépassé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, et que sentir la main de Tom dans la sienne valait tous les délits.

Ils montèrent jusqu'au septième étage et Tom appela la trappe menant à la salle de divination. Hermione l'interrogea du regard mais il se contenta de sourire et l'invita à monter la première.

Dans l'obscurité, sa classe vibrait de mysticité. La silhouette presque humaine du porte-manteau couvert de châles s'élevait près du bureau, les poufs se coulaient sournoisement à hauteur des genoux d'Hermione et les boules de cristal scintillaient faiblement, laissant leur lueur mourir dans le bois des étagères. Hermione s'avança sur le parquet noir et se pencha vers la fenêtre. De sa chambre, elle voyait le lac, les serres de Miranda et la gare de Pré-au-Lard. D'ici, elle pouvait admirer les lumières du village en fête et les drapeaux du stade de Quidditch qui claquaient au vent. La hutte du garde-chasse trônait comme une gardienne à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite.

- Je viens souvent ici, glissa Tom à son oreille. La nuit, quand je m'ennuie et que les elfes ont fini de faire le ménage, j'entre discrètement, je m'installe, et j'admire.

Hermione se redressa.

- C'est interdit, souligna-t-elle.

- Je sais. Mais c'est le seul endroit dans le château qui soit calme et offre une si belle vue.

- Et la tour d'astronomie ?

- Tout le monde connaît la tour d'astronomie.

Les doigts de Tom s'aventurèrent jusqu'à son coude. Hermione frissonna.

- Connaissez-vous la réputation de la maison Serpentard ? chuchota Tom.

- A la répartition, le Choixpeau a parlé d'intelligence et d'ambition.

- Oui. A Serpentard, nous avons un excellent instinct de survie. Nous évitons les risques.

Ses lèvres claires et fines s'étirèrent en un sourire triste.

- Mais parfois, je ne sais pas où est le risque, murmura-t-il. Avez-vous déjà désiré quelque chose au point de ne plus pouvoir en dormir ? Si vous prenez cette chose, vous défiez vos principes. Mais si vous ne la prenez pas, quelqu'un d'autre pourrait s'en saisir à votre place. Cette idée-là m'est insupportable.

Hermione leva lentement sa main et la posa sur la joue de Tom.

- Moi, je prends, déclara-t-elle à voix basse.

Le regard de Tom devint plus intense. Ses bras se refermèrent dans le dos d'Hermione et la soulevèrent jusqu'à son visage. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent brutalement, furieusement. Embrasser Tom Jedusor n'avait jamais été dans les projets d'Hermione, mais s'arrêter dépassait amplement ses compétences. Elle lui mordit sensuellement la lèvre inférieure et il agrippa sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Le parfum de Tom l'enivrait et ses gestes tremblants, brûlants de désir achevèrent de briser sa volonté.

A la lumière des étoiles, en toute connaissance de cause, Hermione se laissa sombrer.

**: : :**

La nuit était bien avancée lorsqu'Hermione décida d'aller se coucher. Tom proposa de la raccompagner et ils descendirent ensemble les escaliers qui menaient aux étages inférieurs. Fréquemment, elle sentait sa main s'aventurer dans ses cheveux bouclés pour caresser son cou et frôler ses tempes. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas réagir, bien que ces contacts fassent naître une agréable sensation de chaleur dans son ventre. Le souvenir de Ron l'avait finalement rattrapée et elle ignorait ce qu'elle devait ressentir : de la culpabilité ? Des regrets ? Ou de l'indifférence ? Elle n'avait jamais embrassé Ron comme elle venait d'embrasser Tom. Pas même au tout début de leur relation.

Ils arrivaient sur le palier du cinquième étage lorsqu'un profond sentiment d'insécurité saisit Hermione. Un sentiment puissant. Aveuglant. Alarmant.

- Hermione ?

Elle s'emprisonna la tête entre les mains et jura intérieurement.

- Il y a un problème, marmotta-t-elle.

- Vous avez plus de précisions ? s'enquit Tom en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, regretta-t-elle. Mais je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Je le sens. Oh… Je sens peut-être simplement qu'un professeur et un élève sortent ensemble… et qu'ils risquent le scandale du siècle.

Tom pencha légèrement la tête de côté, comme chaque fois qu'il doutait de sa franchise.

- Nous sommes presque arrivés à vos appartements, lui rappela-t-il. Vous devriez rentrer. Si vous le désirez, j'irai faire un tour de ronde avant de me coucher à mon tour.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il plaçait une main dans son dos et la guidait doucement vers son bureau. Elle essaya de mettre son mauvais pressentiment de côté, mais son cœur battait plus vite que d'habitude. Et cette fois, Tom n'y était pour rien. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'angle du couloir, Hermione était bien trop occupée à se fustiger intérieurement pour remarquer quoique ce soit. Aussi, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Tom reculait précipitamment et la tirait en arrière en sortant sa baguette magique à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il y a quelqu'un dans votre bureau.

Le souffle d'Hermione se coupa dans sa gorge.

- Votre porte est grande ouverte, ajouta Tom. Vous avez oublié de la fermer ?

- Non, pas du tout, chevrota Hermione.

- C'est peut-être un professeur qui vous cherche.

Elle inspira pour reprendre contenance.

- Non. Non, ce n'est pas un professeur.

- Comment ça ? la questionna Tom.

- Je suis sûre que nous sommes en danger. Nous devons partir. Pour ne rien arranger, ma baguette est restée dans mon bureau, l'informa-t-elle.

- Vous ne l'avez jamais sur vous, fit Tom. C'est étrange, d'ailleurs. Vous ne vous en servez pas ?

Il n'imaginait pas un seul instant qu'elle puisse être moldue. Hermione secoua la tête.

- Non. La magie trouble mon troisième œil.

Tom hocha la tête. Et les intrus sortirent du bureau.

Hermione ne sut pas trop comment ils s'y étaient pris. Peut-être avaient-ils lancé un sortilège de détection avant de s'aventurer dans le couloir. Peut-être qu'ils possédaient des Oreilles à rallonge version 1943. Ou peut-être que Tom laissé son visage traîner trop longtemps dans leur champ de vision. Quoiqu'il en soit, Tom et Hermione furent aussitôt repérés et désignés par un « LA-BAS ! » guttural : ils s'écartèrent pour éviter un maléfice et s'élancèrent vers les escaliers en courant. Les intrus encapuchonnés, au nombre de cinq, surgirent avant qu'ils n'aient effectué la moitié du chemin. Et ce fut la débandade.

- STUPEFIX !

Hermione se baissa et l'un des sortilèges passa au-dessus d'elle pour terminer sa course dans le mur. Tom dressa un bouclier pour en stopper deux autres.

- STUPEFIX !

- IMPEDIMENTA !

- INCENDIO !

L'armure située à droite d'Hermione explosa soudainement et elle hurla.

- ARRETEZ, VOUS ALLEZ LES TUER !

Cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue.

Alistair.

- PROTEGO !

- BULBY ! hurla Hermione.

L'un des hommes s'éleva dans les airs, comme porté par des filins invisibles, et retomba sur le sol dans un craquement sinistre. Hermione arrivait aux escaliers lorsqu'elle vit l'elfe qui, depuis l'ombre d'une armure, les aidait à faire face. Elle se retourna. Ralenti par les sortilèges, Tom était resté plusieurs mètres en arrière.

- Le professeur Dumbledore arrive, annonça l'elfe d'une voix fluette.

Mais Hermione n'assista jamais à l'arrivée du professeur Dumbledore.

Tom était le meilleur élève de Poudlard avec Minerva McGonagall. Bulby, comme tout elfe, possédait de puissants pouvoirs, parfois supérieurs à ceux des sorciers. Mais cette nuit-là, Tom et Bulby faisaient face à des experts en magie noire, bien plus entraînés qu'eux dans la pratique du duel. Quatre rayons verts fusèrent de façon simultanée vers le petit groupe : le premier fut arrêté par Tom, le second par Bulby. Le troisième dévia de sa trajectoire pour frapper l'armure derrière laquelle l'elfe se cachait et le quatrième atteignit Hermione en pleine poitrine.

Si ce dernier ne sembla pas faire effet, l'armure sous laquelle était Bulby vacilla et, au lieu de tomber sur l'elfe, s'écroula vers Hermione. Elle recula en précipitation et sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds : la jeune femme avait oublié les escaliers qui s'étendaient dans son dos. Elle bascula en arrière avec un cri de frayeur et son corps les dégringola, sautant de marche en marche sans aucune maîtrise. Elle aperçut le regard effrayé de Tom juste avant que la vitesse ne lui en fasse sauter plusieurs d'un coup. Sa nuque heurta violemment le coin de la dernière marche.

Une intense sensation de froid envahit la tête d'Hermione et tout devint noir.


	15. La subtilité du génie

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

**CHAPITRE 15**

La subtilité du génie

Le sol était froid, dur et irrégulier sous le dos d'Hermione. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir mais l'odeur forte des conifères lui fournissait un indice non négligeable sur son environnement. Elle se retourna sur le ventre avec un gémissement de douleur. Quand ses paupières s'allégèrent enfin, Hermione découvrit sans grande surprise qu'elle était allongée au pied d'un sapin, dans une forêt qui en comptait bien trop pour que le paysage reste crédible et naturel. A quelques pas, la flamme d'une bougie crépitait doucement, répandant sa lueur sur les roches lisses. Elle fronça les sourcils, tourna plusieurs fois la tête et se leva avec prudence.

Hermione était venue deux fois dans la Forêt Perdue et avait eu l'occasion de comprendre que le temps ne s'y déroulait pas de manière commune. Elle saisit le socle de la bougie entre ses mains en coupe et leva la flamme devant elle. Il faisait nuit et les étoiles scintillaient par-dessus les cimes des sapins. Depuis quand faisait-il nuit dans la Forêt Perdue ? Etait-ce normal ? Il aurait été aisé, pour Hermione, de considérer qu'elle s'était trompée et que le temps s'écoulait dans la Forêt Perdue comme il s'écoulait ailleurs. Il aurait été aisé, également, d'ignorer l'aspect vieillissant des sapins qui l'entouraient.

- Bonsoir, Hermione Jean Granger.

Les yeux blancs du génie se détachaient dans les ténèbres. Hermione se fraya un chemin dans la végétation et baissa sa bougie. La créature se dévoila entièrement, révélant sa grosse tête, son corps frêle et sa peau très pâle. Plus pâle que lors de sa dernière visite, nota Hermione.

- Bonsoir, génie.

Il la jaugea d'un œil sévère.

- Vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il s'est produit avant que vous ne parveniez jusqu'à moi ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Elle avait sauvagement embrassé Tom pendant plus d'une heure dans sa salle de classe, avant de désirer rentrer à ses appartements. Tom l'avait accompagnée – en tout bien tout honneur. Et puis… Hermione ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose après cela, si ce n'était… Des mercenaires… Un éclair de lumière verte… Une chute dans les escaliers… Un grand froid. Un grand froid qu'elle ressentait toujours dans sa nuque. La respiration d'Hermione ralentit. Autour d'elle, les sapins bruissaient doucement. Depuis quand ventait-il dans la Forêt Perdue ? Etait-elle vraiment dans la Forêt Perdue ? Hermione sentait la panique l'envahir peu à peu. Elle ne pouvait pas…

- Est-ce… commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante… Est-ce que je suis…

Le dernier mort refusait de sortir de sa bouche. Le génie resta silencieux un moment, puis répondit :

- Non, Hermione Jean Granger. Vous n'êtes pas morte.

Etrangement, aucun soulagement n'accueillit cette constatation.

- J'ai reçu un Avada Kedavra dans la poitrine, rappela-t-elle. Et… je me suis cognée très fort contre une marche. Je saignais. Et aussi… La forêt est différente. Il fait nuit, il vente et certains sapins ont l'air mourant…

- Les changements qui ont lieu dans la forêt ne sont pas de votre fait, répliqua le génie.

Derrière l'agacement qui transparaissait de sa voix, Hermione crut déceler une pointe de peur. Mais ce n'était peut-être qu'un effet de son imagination car, l'instant d'après, il reprit d'un ton encore plus froid :

- L'Avada Kedavra n'est qu'un sortilège parmi tant d'autres et je ne vois pas en quoi il aurait dû vous affecter. Quant à…

- C'est le sortilège de la mort ! s'exclama Hermione.

- …votre chute dans les escaliers, poursuivit-il en l'ignorant : vous êtes tombée violemment, certes, et votre réveil hors d'ici sera pénible, mais la magie elfique vous a protégée. Vous êtes vivante, Hermione Jean Granger. Et si vous tenez réellement à remettre cela en cause, je vous invite à partir car je ne traite pas avec les morts.

Hermione s'immobilisa, puis demanda lentement :

- Comment puis-je être en vie alors que j'ai reçu un Avada Kedavra ?

- C'est un sujet que nous avons déjà abordé, Hermione Jean Granger.

- Je n'en ai pas le souvenir.

Le génie plissa les yeux.

- Les sorciers ont une mémoire si sélective, déplora-t-il. Mais je ne souhaite pas m'étendre sur vos idées futiles. C'est un sujet bien plus important qui vous amène ici.

Les sapins disparurent soudainement derrière des murs couverts de peinture décrépie. Hermione reconnut la salle dans laquelle elle avait passé un marché, un an plus tôt. La porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur était entrouverte, comme si le verrou était brisé, et pivotait en grinçant au moindre coup de vent. Le vieux vaisselier reposait, écroulé, contre une fenêtre aux rideaux déchirés et des toiles d'araignées s'étendaient entre les bougeoirs du buffet. Tout était vieux, brisé, comme si cent ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière venue d'Hermione. Mais le génie ne paraissait guère s'en soucier, ou même le remarquer. Il se hissa sur son fauteuil en chintz et se retourna brusquement vers son invitée. Hermione resta debout, méfiante.

- Vous vouliez me parler, rappela-t-elle. Dois-je en conclure qu'il y a un problème ?

Les yeux du génie crépitèrent.

- Oui, Hermione Jean Granger, il y en a un, répondit-il lentement.

Ses doigts crochus se replièrent méchamment sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

- Sans notre marché et sans l'intervention d'un elfe, vous seriez morte cette nuit, déclara-t-il. Votre survie n'est pas de votre fait, Hermione Jean Granger. Si vous aviez disparu, c'aurait été à une mauvaise époque, et en n'ayant entraîné que des changements minimes !

- Des changements minimes ? répéta Hermione.

Elle songea à tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis son arrivée. Comment ne pouvait-elle avoir entraîné que des changements minimes ?

- Les voyants appellent cela le destin, déclara le génie. Quel que soit l'évènement que vous parveniez à changer, le temps tente de le réorienter. Il n'est pas aisé de changer le cours des choses, Hermione Jean Granger.

Il hésita puis lui donna un exemple :

- Tom Jedusor était appelé à mûrir et à changer, avec ou sans votre intervention. S'il ne s'était pas attaché à vous, il aurait cédé aux avances de Gallina Malefoy et c'est de lui qu'elle serait tombée enceinte. Refusant de s'encombrer d'une Sang-Pure déshonorée, il l'aurait enjoint à quitter Poudlard et à retourner chez elle. Mais les Malefoy auraient jeté leur fille hors de son foyer. Gallina Malefoy serait finalement décédée dans un orphelinat moldu le jour de son accouchement. Nul ne l'aurait jamais su, pas même Tom Jedusor.

Hermione avait pâli. Comment Tom avait-il pu agir ainsi ? Lui qui haïssait Avery pour son comportement ! Lui dont la mère avait été abandonnée de la même manière !

- Si Tom Jedusor cherche tant à se distinguer de son père, c'est parce qu'il lui ressemble plus qu'à quiconque, susurra le génie. Dans cet espace temporel, il s'est attaché à vous et il a repoussé Gallina Malefoy. Dans sa peine, elle a cédé à Marius Avery et c'est de lui qu'elle est tombée enceinte. Vous l'avez encouragée à ne pas retourner chez ses parents et pour l'instant, elle vous écoute. Mais Gallina Malefoy est appelée à mourir.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait vite.

- Vous voulez dire que je ne peux rien faire pour la sauver ?

- Si, vous le pouvez, Hermione Jean Granger. Vous pouvez sauver chaque personne dont vous connaissez le destin et c'est bien pour cette raison que vous êtes revenue dans le passé. Mais la tâche sera très difficile car à chaque instant, quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'opposera à votre volonté. Pensiez-vous donc que la tâche serait simple ? Ce soir, vous avez agi de façon un peu plus concluante que précédemment, mais vous n'avez pas su éviter le contrecoup. Vous avez failli en mourir.

Le génie se redressa sur son fauteuil en chintz.

- Vous maintenir à une époque qui n'est pas la vôtre me demande de l'énergie, Hermione Jean Granger. J'apprécierai que vous cherchiez une réelle solution à votre problème. Et que vous vous sauvegardiez.

- Mais Fred Weasley n'est pas encore né ! s'écria-t-elle. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire à part… tenter d'influencer Tom Jedusor. Et d'après ce que vous dites, c'est une bonne chose. Si vous vouliez que j'agisse plus rapidement, il fallait m'envoyer en mai 1998 et non en décembre 1942 ! Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait revenir si loin ?

Le génie la toisa d'un air suffisant.

- Vous n'avez pas précisé l'époque exacte à laquelle vous souhaitiez agir, Hermione Jean Granger.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais se ravisa. Les derniers mots du génie résonnaient dans son esprit…

- Quoi ? murmura-t-elle.

- Vous avez souhaité obtenir le moyen de sauver Fred Weasley et je vous l'ai fourni, répliqua le génie. Le moyen aurait pu être autre si vous me l'aviez demandé.

Il aurait pu l'envoyer en 1998. Il aurait vraiment pu l'envoyer en 1998 !

- Non, je ne vous crois pas ! s'étrangla Hermione. Si vous m'avez envoyé à cette époque-là, c'est que vous aviez une idée derrière la tête !

- Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même, déclara le génie. Bon retour dans votre monde, Hermione Jean Granger.

- Espèce de !…

Mais le génie ne sut jamais ce qu'il était. Un grand tremblement agita le corps d'Hermione. Elle fut tirée en arrière et s'éloigna brutalement de la salle aux murs abîmés, du génie et de ses fauteuils en chintz. Les étoiles qui surplombaient la Forêt Perdue semblèrent clignoter dans le ciel nocturne et les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent.

**: : :**

A l'exception du jour où Bellatrix l'avait torturée, Hermione n'avait jamais eu aussi mal.

Ce qu'elle avait ressenti dans la Forêt Perdue n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'elle ressentait dans la réalité. Sa tête brûlait. Sa gorge brûlait. Elle avait l'impression qu'on pressait un fer chauffé à blanc contre sa nuque ouverte. Paradoxalement, un froid insupportable s'insinuait dans chaque parcelle de son corps, dans chaque veine, dans chaque endroit auquel elle pensait. Hermione voulait appeler à l'aide, réclamer une couverture, réclamer une potion… Mais ses lèvres demeuraient closes, ses bras immobiles, son souffle presque inexistant. Portée par la souffrance, elle ne tarda pas à sombrer dans une inconscience salvatrice.

Quand elle s'éveilla pour la deuxième fois, une éternité paraissait écoulée. Sa nuque l'élançait toujours mais sa tête ne brûlait plus. Le froid l'étreignait encore mais des vagues de chaleur réchauffaient régulièrement sa colonne vertébrale, la laissant penser que ce froid venait de l'extérieur plutôt que d'elle-même. Hermione n'était plus enfermée dans son carcan de douleur : elle percevait des sons et des mouvements autour d'elle. Une porte claqua. Quelqu'un s'éloigna. Le silence retomba, lourd et triste. Hermione tenta de bouger ses doigts et découvrit avec surprise que ceux-ci répondaient. Une heure s'écoula, pendant laquelle elle parvint à remuer faiblement ses mains et ses pieds puis, épuisée, elle s'endormit à nouveau.

La troisième fois serait sans doute la bonne. Hermione émergeait doucement d'un sommeil léger lorsqu'elle vit une ombre passer derrière la barrière de ses paupières. Elle devina le contact tiède d'un verre contre sa bouche et sentit un liquide fluide et glacé couler sur sa langue. De l'eau. Elle respira profondément puis entrouvrit les yeux. Sa vue restait floue mais elle identifia sans trop de peine la blouse blanche de l'infirmière.

- Miss Malefoy, allez chercher le professeur Dumbledore.

- Bien, madame.

Des chaussures cliquetèrent sur le carrelage. La porte de l'infirmerie grinça puis claqua. L'infirmière reposa le verre et se pencha vers Hermione, qui distingua ses iris noisette et son sourire ridé.

- J'espère que vous allez mieux, miss Grizzly. Nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre. Pouvez-vous parler ?

Hermione avait la bouche pâteuse. Elle se redressa avec peine et essaya d'ouvrir davantage les yeux, mais de vifs rayons de soleil passaient par les hautes fenêtres de la salle qui vacillait dans un bain de lumière.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle. Mais la… lumière…

- Evidemment.

L'infirmière s'éloigna. Hermione entendit qu'elle faisait glisser les lourds rideaux de velours sur les tringles. La lumière diminua, jusqu'à atteindre un niveau normal, appréciable, et Hermione put ouvrir totalement ses yeux.

- Miss Grizzly ?

Hermione se tourna vers l'infirmière, qui remplissait un nouveau verre d'eau.

- Vous soigner a été difficile, l'informa-t-elle. Aucune de mes techniques ne fonctionnait et finalement, c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui s'est occupé de vous. J'ignore quel genre de magie ont utilisé ces criminels mais… Tout va bien. Vous êtes en bonne santé à présent.

- Je vous remercie, murmura Hermione.

- Pensez surtout à remercier le professeur Dumbledore ! Tenez, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant le verre d'eau.

Hermione l'attrapa d'une main tremblante et but doucement. Elle reposait le verre quand la porte de l'infirmerie pivota sur ses gonds. La première chose que distingua Hermione fut la barbe flamboyante d'Albus Dumbledore. Puis elle leva les yeux vers ses traits, aussi stoïques que ceux de Tom lorsqu'il avait décidé de se taire. Etrange. Gallina Malefoy arriva derrière lui et adressa à Hermione un sourire enthousiaste. Elle ne portait plus l'uniforme de Poudlard mais une robe noire relativement ample sous laquelle son ventre légèrement arrondi commençait à se dessiner.

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? se demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

- Une semaine, répondit l'infirmière. Vous vous êtes éveillée plusieurs fois mais je doute que vous vous en souveniez.

Gallina s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Hermione devina qu'on lui avait demandé de ne pas entrer.

- Susanne, pouvez-vous nous laisser ? demanda Dumbledore.

L'infirmière hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce en entraînant Gallina derrière elle.

La cape de Dumbledore glissait sur le carrelage en un bruissement discret tandis qu'il rejoignait Hermione. Elle le suivit des yeux, scrutant ses traits tirés par la concentration. Qu'appréhendait-il ainsi ? Hermione se doutait qu'elle l'apprendrait bientôt mais cette situation l'angoissait. De nombreuses questions lui brûlaient les lèvres : que s'était-il passé ? Où étaient Tom et Bulby ? Et Alistair ? Mais, malgré son inquiétude et son impatience, le visage fermé de Dumbledore la dissuadait de les poser. Il s'assit sur un lit avoisinant et leva vers Hermione ses yeux bleus.

- Tom Jedusor et l'elfe Bulby vont très bien, déclara-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Tom est dans son dortoir et Bulby aux cuisines.

Hermione hocha la tête, soulagée.

- Vous, comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

- J'ai très mal à la tête, répondit Hermione. Et je me sens très faible… J'ai l'impression que si je décidais de me lever, je ne resterai pas debout très longtemps.

- Et c'est sans doute juste, reconnut Dumbledore. Vous allez rester ici encore un peu. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rentrée n'a lieu que dans trois jours et le professeur Dippet se chargera d'assurer vos cours.

- Je n'espère pas… qu'il y sera contraint mais… si tel est le cas… je l'en remercierai.

- Prenez ceci, lui ordonna-t-il en sortant de sa poche une petite fiole verte. Vous éviterez ainsi les effets secondaires d'un trop long sommeil.

Hermione lui jeta un regard soupçonneux puis avala le contenu d'un trait. Elle sentit l'énergie se répandre dans son corps comme une multitude de petites rivières et ses idées s'éclaircirent.

- Merci, Albus. L'effet est… C'est très réussi.

- Oh, je ne l'ai pas préparé moi-même, répondit-il à mi-voix. Sinon elle n'aurait pas été utile.

Il avait retrouvé son air grave. Hermione lui adressa un regard inquisiteur.

- J'ai demandé à être le premier averti de votre éveil, confessa-t-il alors. Par amitié pour moi et en reconnaissance du travail que j'ai effectué ici, Mrs Dolls a accepté de me prévenir, pour que je puisse vous parler avant que le professeur Dippet ne vienne à son tour, ce qui ne devrait pas prendre des heures. Comprenez donc que nous sommes pressés.

Hermione se redressa davantage.

- C'est Alistair qui vous a attaqué, reprit Dumbledore. Il est entré avec votre badge. Vous aviez donc raison quand vous soupçonniez quelqu'un de vous l'avoir volé… Après tout, Alistair était invité au mariage. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu pour projet de vous enlever à cette époque, mais il s'est sans doute dit qu'un badge d'entrée à Poudlard lui serait utile tôt ou tard. Il s'est toutefois enfui en forçant le grand portail depuis l'intérieur… J'ai compris pourquoi quand j'ai retrouvé celui-ci noir, fumant et rabougri dans le couloir de votre bureau. Je le soupçonne d'avoir été la victime d'un sortilège perdu.

Dumbledore lissa sa barbe et poursuivit :

- Quand Ezequiel est venu m'avertir que vous vous trouviez en grand danger, la veillée de Noël venait de prendre fin et je me promenai dans le parc. Je me suis empressé de vous rejoindre. Je traversai le corridor de la bibliothèque, et j'arrivais en vue de l'escalier, quand je vous ai aperçue. Vous rouliez de marche en marche à une vitesse vertigineuse. Je vous ai jeté un sortilège d'Ascension. Le sortilège vous a atteint… et il n'a eu aucun effet.

Aucun effet… Comme l'Avada Kedavra… Comme le maléfice d'Alistair à la Tête de Sanglier… Comme l'Hominum Revelio…

- C'est Ezequiel qui vous a sauvée, poursuivit Dumbledore. Quand vous avez quitté les escaliers pour entamer un vol plané vers le palier inférieur, il a protégé votre corps. Une bonne idée, car votre nuque a rencontré directement le bout de la dernière marche. Vous étiez inconsciente et blessée lorsque je vous ai ramassée, Hermione. A peine vivante. Alistair et ses mercenaires sont partis précipitamment en m'apercevant et j'ai pu vous escorter jusqu'à l'infirmerie sans attendre. Je n'étais alors pas au bout de mes surprises.

Il s'arrêta un instant avant de poursuivre :

- Voyez-vous, les hommes engagés par Alistair étaient des hommes de main très classiques. Entraînés à tuer, et non à capturer. Nous avons pu interroger celui que Bulby a assommé pendant l'échange. Il ne connaissait ni le nom de son employeur, ni le vôtre, ni même le moyen par lequel son groupe avait pu entrer à Poudlard. Alistair a payé ces mercenaires pour l'accompagner et vous enlever. Il leur a promis que ce serait sans risque. Aussi, quand ils ont été confrontés à une résistance plutôt rude de la part de Tom et Bulby, ils ont cessé de l'écouter.

- Ils ont jeté des sortilèges de la mort alors qu'Alistair leur avait interdit de le faire, se souvint Hermione.

- Oui. Bien qu'ils s'y connaissent mieux en magie noire que la plupart des sorciers, ils ont pour habitude d'agir dans l'ombre. Quand on les menace, ils tuent. Pénétrer Poudlard était sûrement un défi… Défi qui s'est révélé dangereux, surtout quand l'un d'eux est tombé. Tom et Bulby ont évité les maléfices en déplaçant des armures, car seul un autre corps peut stopper un Avada Kedavra. Vous n'avez pas eu cette chance. L'Avada Kedavra vous a frappé en plein cœur. Ezequiel et moi n'avions pas connaissance de fait, ou notre réactivité s'en serait trouvée diminuée ! Malgré la protection offerte par la magie elfique durant votre chute, votre nuque saignait. Je vous ai porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie et Mrs Dolls a appliqué un onguent. Qui n'a pas eu d'effet.

Dumbledore remonta d'un doigt ses lunettes en demi-lune. Hermione eut le sentiment qu'il allait entrer dans le vif du sujet, et réciter des paroles auxquelles il pensait depuis des jours.

- Nous avons essayé maints philtres et cataplasmes pour vous soigner. Mais… Votre état s'aggravait. Rien n'agissait sur vous, Hermione. Rien. Nous avons cru que nous allions vous perdre, confia Dumbledore avec tristesse. J'étais seul à votre chevet, cherchant une solution, lorsqu'une jeune elfe du nom de Fania s'est présentée à moi. D'ordinaire, les elfes ne s'intéressent pas au domaine de la guérison. Aussi ai-je été fort étonné en découvrant que celle-ci en savait autant sur les soins magiques que l'infirmière de l'école ! Elle a refait les cataplasmes et les philtres que nous avions préparé pour vous. Et, à notre plus grand étonnement, les siens ont fonctionné…

- La magie de Fania a fonctionné ?

- La magie _elfique_ a fonctionné, rectifia Dumbledore. Dans le courant de cette semaine, j'ai poussé plus avant mes investigations. J'en suis venu à la conclusion suivante : dès que l'utilisation d'une baguette magique entre dans la composition d'une potion ou d'un onguent, son efficacité sur vous devient nulle. Pour la même raison, aucun sortilège ne vous atteint. En revanche, la magie elfique agit de façon tout à fait normale et les produits d'origine moldue ne rencontrent pas de résistance. J'ai fait suffisamment d'essais pour être sûr de moi, déclara Dumbledore. Hermione, c'est à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction qui vous frappe. Vous êtes parfaitement insensible à la sorcellerie.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'affola. Insensible à la sorcellerie ?

- Ce sont les génies qui sont insensibles à la sorcellerie, murmura-t-elle. Les génies sont immunisés contre la magie des sorciers. Albus, ce sont les génies qui ont ce pouvoir, pas moi !

Que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle hérité des même capacités ? Dumbledore avait raison : être insensible à la magie était tout autant une bénédiction qu'une malédiction. Sans Fania, elle en serait peut-être morte !

- Hermione, vous avez donné votre magie en échange de vos vœux, reprit Dumbledore. Mais quels ont été les propos du génie ? Qu'a-t-il demandé exactement ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais plus ! s'affola-t-elle. Il m'a demandé ma magie…

- Comment l'a-t-il formulé ? insista Dumbledore. Vous devez vous souvenir !

Hermione respira profondément et ferma les yeux.

- Il a dit… Il a dit qu'il voulait la magie des sorciers. Non. Il a dit…

_« C'est ça que je veux. »_

_Hermione entendait la voix du génie dans sa tête mais ne le voyait plus. L'effroi la saisit quand elle crut comprendre ce qu'il voulait : sa baguette. Mais Hermione se trompait._

_« Je veux votre magie : je veux maîtriser et sentir la magie des sorciers. »_

- Il a dit qu'il voulait maîtriser et sentir la magie des sorciers, souffla-t-elle.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors brutalement.

Maîtriser et sentir la magie des sorciers.

Maîtriser et sentir.

Sentir.

- Il m'a… Il m'a volé ma sensibilité à la sorcellerie ! réalisa-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

- J'en ai bien peur.

- Comment a-t-il pu faire cela ?

- Les génies sont farceurs et habiles avec les mots, rappela Dumbledore. Le génie avec lequel vous avez traité ne vous a pas menti. Il vous a prévenue qu'il voulait _sentir_ la magie des sorciers. Il a simplement évité d'être trop explicite. Et vous avez accepté le marché.

Hermione était paniquée. Elle aurait pu se réjouir : avec cette insensibilité, elle bénéficiait d'un atout considérable face à ses ennemis. Hélas, les façons de mourir en pleine guerre restaient diverses. Heureusement qu'elle connaissait une elfe hors-norme qui avalait les livres de médicomagie comme Ron avalait des tartines ! Si l'ennemi venait à apprendre que seule Fania pouvait soigner Hermione, il lui suffirait de l'éliminer pour l'atteindre. Peu d'elfes avaient l'intelligence de Fania et la médicomagie réclamait bien plus que des pouvoirs surnaturels… Finalement, le principal bénéfice dont jouissait Hermione était l'effet de surprise : elle n'imaginait que trop bien l'expression du visage de Grindelwald s'il lui lançait un Avada Kedavra et qu'elle restait debout face à lui, fraiche et souriante comme une présentatrice de météo.

- C'est la dernière fois que je traite avec un génie, décida Hermione.

L'image de la Forêt Perdue s'imposa à son esprit. Elle pinça alors les lèvres :

- Albus…

- Oui ?

- Avant de m'éveiller, j'ai revu le génie, lâcha Hermione. Sa forêt avait changé. Elle semblait... abîmée, moins... belle. Moins… moins magique. Elle était en mauvais état, comme si elle avait vieilli. Il faisait nuit, et il y avait du vent ! Dans sa salle, les objets étaient cassés et j'ai vu des toiles d'araignées. Il y avait des araignées !

- Avez-vous observé autre chose ? demanda Dumbledore avec un intérêt mêlé d'inquiétude.

- Non… Je ne crois pas. Mais qu'en pensez-vous ?

Il secoua lentement la tête.

- La Forêt pourrait avoir changé car vous étiez dans un mauvais état, suggéra-t-il.

- Peut-être. Mais quand je l'ai interrogé, le génie a dit que ces changements n'étaient pas de mon fait, contra-t-elle.

- Je vois. Ce n'est pas bon signe. Si sa forêt vieillit, il est probable qu'il vieillisse lui aussi. Les génies dépendent de leur espace. Et si le temps commence réellement à agir sur le génie que vous connaissez...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspense mais Hermione comprit aussitôt.

- Croyez-vous qu'il puisse perdre son immortalité ? souffla-t-elle.

- En théorie, les génies vivent à jamais. Mais l'aboutissement naturel du vieillissement est la mort, approuva Dumbledore.

Les deux collègues restèrent silencieux un instant.

- Si le génie mourait pendant la réalisation de mon vœu, que se passerait-il ? s'enquit alors Hermione.

Il leva le menton pour admirer, d'un air pensif, le plafond de l'infirmerie.

Hermione l'imita mais n'y trouva rien d'intéressant.

- Les génies sont des créatures mystérieuses, déclara Dumbledore. Tout ce que j'en sais, je vous l'ai dit. S'il mourait… je ne peux que supposer… que vous récupéreriez votre paiement et perdriez les effets de votre vœu.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Ce qui me questionne vraiment, c'est le potentiel de vieillissement de votre génie. Mais cessons maintenant cette discussion, Hermione, car nous ne serons bientôt plus seuls.

Hermione se laissa retomber contre la tête de lit et regarda aux alentours. Malgré la récence de son éveil et la fatigue qui s'en était suivie, elle se sentait désormais parfaitement alerte. En vérité, la nervosité l'agitait tant qu'elle la privait du moindre désir de repos. Malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait régulièrement le crâne, Hermione voulait voir Bulby, qui l'avait secourue, Fania, dont les talents l'avaient sauvée, Ezequiel, qui l'avait gardée d'une mort stupide, et Tom… qui, elle l'espérait presque, s'était inquiété pour elle. A l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, des voix s'élevèrent. Un groupe approchait. La porte pivota sur ses gonds et le directeur entra, suivi des professeurs restés à Poudlard pour les fêtes et de Gallina Malefoy. La jeune fille rejoignit discrètement le lit qui lui était attribué, mais Hermione ne doutait pas qu'elle suivrait la conversation avec beaucoup d'attention.

- Bonjour, Hermione, lança le professeur Dippet de sa voix chevrotante. Comment allez-vous ?

Il jeta un regard peu amène à son adjoint.

- Albus, déjà ici ? Etiez-vous pressé ?

- J'ai simplement résumé à Hermione les évènements survenus pendant la nuit de vendredi à samedi, Armando, répondit Dumbledore. Je vous laisse continuer.

- Très bien.

Il s'approcha et se posta au bout du lit d'Hermione, ses doigts croisés sur son ventre.

- Hermione, je suis heureux que vous soyez remise, bien que vous vous éveilliez à un moment peu propice au repos dont vous avez besoin. Mille gargouilles ! Wendelbard est entré à Poudlard par un moyen que nous ignorons…

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore, qui baissa légèrement la tête, comme pour lui indiquer de ne rien dire. Elle le remercia du regard. En restant discret à propos du badge, il lui avait évité de longues remontrances, et peut-être le renvoi.

- …et a tenté de vous enlever ! Du moins, c'est ce qu'a avoué l'homme de main que le Ministère a pu interroger. Avez-vous fait quoique ce soit pour attirer son attention ?

- Non, se lamenta Hermione. Je connais Alistair Wendelbard, mais je n'avais jamais été en conflit avec lui…

- C'est bien ce que nous pensions, l'interrompit Dippet en secouant la main, comme pour chasser une mouche. Wendelbard est un mage noir raté ! Je suppose qu'il a essayé de vous capturer pour s'accaparer vos talents de voyante et gagner en crédibilité…

Il avait l'air particulièrement remonté. Sans doute parce qu'Alistair avait réussi à entrer dans son école malgré toutes les protections mises en place… Evidemment, Dippet ignorait qu'Hermione lui avait involontairement déplié le tapis rouge. Et si elle avait voix au chapitre, il ne le saurait jamais. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit pour la deuxième fois. Minerva McGonagall entra la première, ses cheveux noués en un chignon strict au-dessus de sa nuque. Dès qu'elle vit Hermione assise sur son lit, elle lui adressa un grand sourire joyeux et soulagé. Alors qu'elle avançait, Tom entra à son tour. Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Tom la salua d'un léger signe de tête. Comme toujours, il ne laissait pas transparaître ses émotions, mais Hermione espérait que le soulagement manifesté par Minerva l'étreignait lui aussi.

- Voilà nos Préfets-en-Chef ! se réjouit Dippet. Bien. Passons à la grande nouvelle du jour. Suite à l'intrusion récente de dangereux mages noirs dans l'école et aux conséquences presque dramatiques de cet évènement, le Ministère a décidé de mettre trois Aurors en poste à Poudlard.

Visiblement, Hermione n'était pas la seule à l'apprendre. Si Dumbledore affichait un étonnement poli, Miranda Bones haussait clairement les sourcils.

- Pourquoi le Ministère nous détache-t-il des Aurors ? demanda-t-elle. Il n'y en a déjà pas suffisamment pour faire face aux hommes de Grindelwald ! Le Ministère a davantage besoin de ses Aurors que nous !

- Les évènements de la nuit passée prouvent le contraire ! trancha Dippet. Trois Aurors patrouilleront la nuit dans les couloirs à partir de la rentrée. Si Wendelbard décide de revenir, il verra de quel bois nous nous chauffons !

Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle était de l'avis de Miranda Bones : avec Albus Dumbledore en poste, l'école ne risquait pas grand-chose. Toutefois, la présence supplémentaire d'Aurors la rassurait égoïstement.

- Si vous le dites, admit Miranda Bones.

- Les parents d'élèves seront soulagés par cette nouvelle, devina Slughorn.

- Les parents d'élèves auront-ils seulement vent de l'incident ? glissa Dumbledore.

- Non. Je préfère éviter tout mouvement de panique, s'excusa Dippet.

Il soupira puis se tourna vers Hermione.

- Allez-vous vraiment mieux ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Hermione hésita.

- Oui… Oui, je crois…

- Très bien !

Il enfonça sa petite main ridée dans la poche droite de sa cape. Un pli de concentration se dessina sur son front. Il cherchait quelque chose. Puis il remonta son bras. Hermione se rendit alors compte qu'il tenait sa baguette magique. Un très mauvais pressentiment la saisit.

- C'est bien la vôtre, Hermione ?

- Oui, reconnut-elle avec anxiété.

Dippet fit le tour du lit et la lui tendit. Voulait-il juste la lui rendre ? Si c'était cela, tout irait bien.

- Tom nous a dit que vous n'aviez pas votre baguette la nuit de l'attaque. Vous avez eu de la chance qu'il soit là. Vous étiez sans défense !

- Je… Je ne prends jamais ma baguette. La magie trouble mon troisième œil.

- Aucun de vos prédécesseurs ne m'a fait cette remarque, mais je suppose que cela dépend des voyants. Le jour de votre entretien, je ne vous ai pas fait passer ce test… Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. J'ai sans doute oublié. Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que vous n'avez jamais fait de magie en public.

Quelque chose de très lourd tomba dans l'estomac d'Hermione.

- Armando, j'ai déjà fait de la magie…

- Avec moi, intervint Miranda Bones. Hermione a de grandes difficultés et je lui ai proposé de l'aide quand elle est arrivée à l'école. Elle n'est pas mauvaise en magie mais elle peine à en faire lorsqu'elle doit utiliser son autre don.

L'argument aurait pu fonctionner. Hélas, Dippet ne flancha pas. Hermione se demanda s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un test de passage, ou s'il la soupçonnait dorénavant de ne pas être sorcière… auquel cas, la situation s'annonçait périlleuse.

- Je me dois d'insister ! rétorqua Dippet.

- Hermione vient de s'éveiller, elle a besoin de repos ! argumenta Dumbledore.

Horace Slughorn et Miranda Bones l'appuyèrent. Dippet vociférait. Il la soupçonnait réellement de ne pas être une sorcière, comprit Hermione avec horreur.

- Je vous prie de sortir, lança-t-il finalement aux professeurs. J'aurai préféré que vous restiez dans l'infirmerie mais si vous m'empêchez de tester votre nouvelle collègue, il faut mieux que vous attendiez à l'extérieur. Tom et Minerva seront témoins. Ce sont les seuls qui m'écoutent !

Les professeurs grognèrent mais, sous l'impulsion de l'infirmière, finirent par sortir dans le couloir. Dippet adressa à Hermione un regard suspicieux, mais Hermione le vit à peine. Elle était davantage intéressée par l'air curieux de Gallina Malefoy, par l'air troublé de Minerva McGonagall et par la froideur naturelle de Tom, derrière laquelle transparaissait toutefois une lueur de doute. Tom paraissait n'avoir jamais envisagé la possibilité qu'Hermione puisse être dépourvue de magie. Poudlard étant son havre de paix, il devait considérer que tous ses professeurs étaient de grands sorciers.

- Hermione, prenez la plume sur votre table de nuit, ordonna Dippet dès que les professeurs furent sortis.

Elle s'exécuta d'une main tremblante. A quelques mètres, Minerva McGonagall pinça ses lèvres fines.

- Le premier sortilège que nous enseignons en cours de Sortilège est le sortilège d'Ascension. Connaissez-vous la formule ?

- Wingardium Leviosa, souffla Hermione.

- Très bien. J'aimerai que vous fassiez voler cette plume pendant quelques secondes. Ce sera tout.

Hermione n'avait plus le choix. Heureusement, Dumbledore lui avait fourni une bonne excuse : elle venait de s'éveiller. Elle devait essayer. Elle devait faire croire qu'elle ne doutait pas une seconde de sa réussite. Quand elle échouerait, elle prendrait un air surpris et s'excuserait. Dippet la laisserait se reposer. Elle profiterait de son rétablissement pour trouver une solution. Hermione pointa sa baguette vers la plume et, avec conviction, lança :

- _Wingardium Leviosa !_

Le génie était-il mort ? La Forêt Perdue venait-elle de perdre totalement sa magie pour s'installer quelque part dans les montagnes écossaises ? Au grand étonnement d'Hermione, la plume remua puis s'éleva lentement dans les airs, tournoyant au-dessus de sa tête. Le sortilège était parfaitement réussi. Comment était-ce possible ? Le génie avait-il laissé Dippet douter de son statut de sorcière pour ensuite lui jouer un tour ?

- Mille gargouilles ! s'exclama Dippet. Voilà, voilà ! Ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire tout un drame. Susanne, allez chercher nos collègues qui boudent collectivement dans le couloir.

L'infirmière s'exécuta. Gallina souriait avec conviction, Tom paraissait profondément soulagé et Minerva tremblait comme si elle venait de faire la chose la plus grave de sa vie. Quand Hermione baissa les yeux vers les mains de la Préfète-en-chef, elle la vit ranger discrètement sa propre baguette magique dans sa poche. La déception la frappa violemment.

Tout s'expliquait.

- Miss Grizzly vient de réaliser un parfait sortilège d'Ascension ! déclara le directeur quand les professeurs revinrent. Vous voyez ? Vous vous êtes rebiffés pour rien.

Si Horace Slughorn bougonna dans sa barbe, Miranda Bones et Albus Dumbledore échangèrent un regard rempli d'incompréhension. Puis les yeux de Dumbledore glissèrent vers Minerva McGonagall, qui tremblait toujours. Hermione vit ses iris bleus pétiller derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à deviner l'identité du coupable.

- Nous n'en doutions pas, Armando, rétorqua-t-il. Nous pensions simplement que faire passer un test à Hermione alors qu'elle était à l'infirmerie manquait de courtoisie.

- Au moins, maintenant, c'est fait ! clama-t-il.

Oui, c'était fait, songea Hermione. Et elle espérait que le test suivant n'aurait pas lieu de sitôt. Minerva McGonagall ne serait pas toujours là pour lui sauver la mise.

**: : :**

Allongée dans son lit d'infirmerie, Hermione attendait désespérément l'occasion de parler à Tom. Mais elle n'était pas seule. L'infirmière travaillait à son bureau, à l'entrée de l'infirmerie et Gallina lisait près de la fenêtre. Espérer que l'infirmière et Gallina soient absentes en même temps revenait à espérer un miracle ! Les yeux rivés sur le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie, Hermione profitait de ses longues heures solitaires pour réfléchir. Elle pensait aux talents de Fania, au courage de Bulby, à la loyauté d'Ezequiel, mais aussi aux agissements d'Alistair, aux rumeurs concernant Grindelwald, à la situation étrange du génie, au destin de Gallina, au geste de Minerva et à sa relation avec Tom. Être incapable d'envisager son avenir la rendait anxieuse.

Le lendemain de son réveil, aux alentours de neuf heures, l'infirmière lui annonça qu'elle devait s'absenter. Gallina ayant quitté tôt l'infirmerie pour profiter du château encore vide et Hermione y vit l'occasion de sortir discrètement pour aller « faire une ronde » du côté des dortoirs de Serpentard. Elle attendit quelques minutes pour s'assure que celle-ci n'avait rien oublié et décida de sortir. Hélas, l'entrée de Minerva McGonagall, au moment où Hermione s'apprêtait à enfreindre les ordres de l'infirmière, envoya valser de façon précoce tous ses projets.

- Bonjour madame. On m'a demandé de vous tenir compagnie au cas où vous auriez besoin de quelque chose, annonça la Préfète-en-chef.

- Je vous remercie, soupira Hermione.

- Donc… Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Hermione hésita un moment, puis secoua la tête.

- Non, Minerva.

- D'accord. Je vais… me mettre près de la fenêtre.

Elle s'éloigna silencieusement. Hermione vérifia qu'elles étaient seules et lança :

- Minerva ? Je vous dois des remerciements.

La Préfète-en-chef s'arrêta et se retourna d'un air hésitant.

- Vous êtes vraiment Cracmolle alors ? comprit-elle.

Hermione se sentit prise de court.

- Si vous m'avez aidé, c'est parce que vous l'avez deviné, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… Non. Enfin, oui, mais pas vraiment.

Minerva baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre.

- Je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'un professeur n'ayant aucun pouvoir puisse entrer à Poudlard, avoua-t-elle. Hier, quand le directeur a voulu vous faire passer le test, les professeur Bones et Dumbledore ont aussitôt essayé de l'en dissuader. Ils multipliaient les arguments et certains de ces arguments se tenaient, mais ils insistaient tant…

- Que vous vous êtes interrogée ? devina Hermione.

Minerva approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Ils essayaient de convaincre le directeur de renoncer, continua-t-elle. Vous, vous ne disiez rien, mais vous aviez peur. Quand le directeur a fait sortir les professeurs, vous avez pris un air… résigné. Comme si vous saviez à l'avance que vous alliez échouer. Je me suis alors souvenue d'une discussion que j'avais surprise entre le professeur Dumbledore et Miranda Bones. Au début de l'année, ils parlaient d'un professeur Cracmolle lorsque je suis arrivée pour parler au professeur Dumbledore. J'ai fait le lien.

Elle déglutit. D'un sourire, Hermione l'encouragea à continuer.

- Je n'étais pas sûre de moi mais… Si vous aviez échoué… Vous auriez sans doute été renvoyée, se justifia-t-elle. Alors je… J'ai fait quelque chose d'extrêmement interdit… Avant, j'avais peur de me tromper. Je craignais que vous ne soyez une véritable sorcière et que vous m'en vouliez de vous avoir prise pour une Cracmolle. Maintenant, je croise les doigts pour que le directeur ne le sache jamais. J'ai toujours respecté le règlement et la seule retenue que j'ai eue, c'était au début de cette année, avec vous !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte, craignant peut-être que Dippet surgisse en hurlant.

- Minerva, je resterai discrète quoiqu'il arrive, assura Hermione. Je vous suis très reconnaissante. Vous avez raison : sans vous, j'aurai perdu mon métier. Si le directeur devait néanmoins découvrir que je suis Cracmolle, je ne dirai jamais que vous m'avez aidé hier. Je lui dirai… que j'ai quand même un peu de magie et qu'il s'agissait d'un coup de chance.

La préfète parut soulagée par cette affirmation.

- Merci, madame, répondit-elle. Je… Je suis contente que vous soyez toujours là. Vous êtes très appréciée à Poudlard et beaucoup d'élèves auraient été tristes que vous partiez. Même si vous n'êtes pas… une sorcière.

- Je ne croyais pas devenir populaire grâce à la divination, ironisa Hermione.

- Il ne s'agit pas seulement de vos compétences en tant que professeur, souligna Minerva. Les élèves apprécient aussi l'intérêt que vous leur portez. C'est assez rare…

- Je… J'en suis heureuse.

Hermione se sentait surtout émue.

- Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup cette école et ses élèves, réalisa-t-elle. Je la préfère… Je la préfère à l'école dans laquelle j'ai étudié…

Minerva lui adressa un sourire. Hermione le lui rendit chaleureusement.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit soudainement, les faisant sursauter. Tom Jedusor entra dans la salle, la cape humide et les cheveux ébouriffés. Son regard tomba spontanément sur Hermione. Avait-il entendu leur discussion ?

- Bonjour, miss Grizzly.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il s'adressait à Minerva :

- Gallina te cherchait. Elle est près du lac. Je vais rester ici à ta place.

Minerva hésita, mais l'idée que Gallina l'attendait à l'extérieur motiva sûrement son approbation :

- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle à Tom.

- Sûr. Je tiendrai compagnie à miss Grizzly jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière, Gallina ou toi revienne.

Minerva jeta à coup d'œil appuyé à son professeur.

- Tu peux y aller, l'encouragea Hermione.

Elle parut soulagée.

- D'accord. Merci, Tom. Bonne journée, madame !

- A plus tard Minerva.

La Préfète-en-chef lissa sa robe et quitta l'infirmerie d'un pas vif. Tom referma la porte derrière elle.

Silence.

L'ambiance était lourde. Hermione eut l'impression de revenir vingt-quatre heures en arrière, quand Dumbledore avait congédié l'infirmière et Gallina Malefoy pour pouvoir lui parler seul-à-seule. Le futur directeur avait eu les traits fermés, tirés par la concentration. Alors qu'il la rejoignait tranquillement, Tom gardait un air indéchiffrable et une allure droite, presque hautaine. Un comportement idéal pour cacher ses véritables sentiments. Hermione essaya de rester tout aussi stoïque bien qu'elle fut très inquiète : savait-il qu'elle était Cracmolle ? Venait-il lui dire qu'il la tenait responsable de leur agression ? A l'idée qu'il souhaite mettre un terme à leur relation, la poitrine d'Hermione se serra violemment.

Tom s'assit au bord de son lit et l'angoisse d'Hermione chuta instantanément : s'il avait entendu sa conversation avec Minerva, il n'aurait pas été si familier. Sans la regarder, il prit sa main dans la sienne. Ce contact l'électrisa et acheva de balayer les doutes qui l'étreignaient. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Elle caressa les doigts de Tom et devina qu'il avait passé un certain temps dans le parc enneigé avant de venir à l'infirmerie. Sa peau était glacée.

- A quoi pensez-vous ? demanda Hermione malgré elle.

Tom fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai plusieurs questions à vous poser.

Evidemment. Hermione serra les dents. Elle était déçue par la froideur de Tom mais ne le montrerait pas.

- Je vous en prie, lâcha-t-elle.

Il embraya aussitôt :

- Vous avez reçu un sortilège de la mort. Je l'ai vu. Et pourtant vous êtes là, devant moi. Comment avez-vous fait ?

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent un peu et elle s'empressa de tourner la tête pour masquer son trouble.

- Je n'ai rien fait, Tom.

- Vous y avez survécu ! insista-t-il.

- J'ai bien remarqué, rétorqua Hermione, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé !

Lord Voldemort serait obsédé par l'immortalité. Bêtement, Hermione avait supposé que sa présence faisait changer Tom et l'éloignait de ses desseins ! Maintenant, il l'agressait pour obtenir des informations ! Qu'elle avait été idiote ! Elle songea à Harry, dont la résistance au sortilège de la mort avait agité toute la société sorcière. Après tout… Tom avait vu un Avada Kedavra la frapper de plein fouet, et elle y avait survécu… Il était normal qu'il se questionne, se rassura-t-elle. N'importe qui aurait fait de même. Evidemment, le fait que Tom Jedusor soit susceptible de devenir Lord Voldemort rendait ce constat plus dangereux.

- Tom, je… Je n'ai que des théories à ce sujet, annonça-t-elle. La première, c'est que le mage qui me l'a lancé ne désirait pas réellement me tuer. Les sortilèges de mort deviennent presque un réflexe chez certains mercenaires. Ils nous ont attaqué violemment parce qu'ils avaient peur ! Et par conséquent, leurs sortilèges ont perdu leur valeur.

Tom resta stoïque.

- Ma deuxième théorie, c'est qu'ils étaient liés magiquement à leur contrat avec Alistair et ne pouvaient pas désobéir. Par conséquent, lorsqu'ils ont voulu nous tuer, ils n'ont pas réussi.

- Votre deuxième théorie n'est pas crédible, rétorqua Tom. La rupture d'un contrat magique entraîne la mort et non la perte d'efficacité de ses sortilèges. Quant à votre première théorie, elle ne me convainc pas. Ces mages noirs savaient ce qu'ils faisaient.

- Tom, même le professeur Dumbledore est perplexe, argumenta Hermione.

La mâchoire de Tom se crispa.

- Je comprendrai ce qu'il s'est passé, décida-t-il.

Mauvaise résolution.

- Je vous souhaite bon courage ! En ce qui me concerne, j'ai déjà renoncé, déclara Hermione.

- Je suis sûr que vous cachez quelque chose.

- Evidemment que je cache quelque chose, Tom. Je cache à mes collègues que cette agression a mis fin à une soirée bien moins innocente qu'ils ne le croient !

Ces propos parvinrent à lui arracher un sourire.

- Vous ne cachez peut-être rien mais je chercherai tout de même, dit-il d'une voix moins sûre.

- Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il tant ?

-Vous me demandez pourquoi je suis intéressé à l'idée qu'on puisse survivre à l'Avada Kedavra ?

Vu sous cet angle…

- Je comprends. J'aimerai pouvoir vous aider mais je suis aussi démunie que vous, mentit Hermione.

Tom ne répondit pas. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles ils restèrent tous deux plongés dans leurs réflexions. Hermione avait peur d'ajouter quelque chose. Elle s'apprêtait à parler pour briser l'ambiance glaciale qui s'était installée quand Tom se pencha et l'embrassa doucement.

- Les professeurs m'ont à peine donné des nouvelles sur votre état la semaine passée, avoua-t-il sur ses lèvres. Je devais compter sur Gallina pour m'en rapporter.

Ses yeux noirs scintillèrent.

- Ils m'ont demandé ce que nous faisons ensemble si tard, ajouta-t-il en s'écartant. Je leur ai répondu que nous nous étions croisés par hasard dans les couloirs, et que vous m'aviez accompagné dans ma ronde tandis que je vous décrivais le travail d'un Préfet-en-chef.

- Passionnant, se moqua Hermione.

- Nous sommes retournés vers votre bureau car vous étiez fatiguée… et nous avons vu que la porte était ouverte.

Le sourire d'Hermione fondit. Elle hésita, puis répondit :

- J'aurai dû vous dire de partir dès que…

- Nous ne savions pas ce qu'il allait se passer, coupa Tom.

- J'étais votre professeur et j'aurai dû vous protéger. Vous n'avez pas été blessé ?

- Non. J'ai un bon niveau en sortilèges et… Un elfe est intervenu pour… nous aider.

A son expression déçue, Hermione comprit qu'il en prenait pour son grade.

- En tout cas, les professeurs ont cru votre explication, conclut-elle.

- Je ne suis pas venu vous voir plus tôt pour les conforter dans cette version des choses. Je n'ai pas rechigné quand ils ont ordonné à tout le monde de rester hors de l'infirmerie. Connor Wilmoor, Arnold Bondupois et Wendy Wardrobe sont persuadés que Grindelwald en personne est entré dans l'école.

Une telle idée sortait nécessairement de l'esprit tortueux de Connor.

- Hermione… commença-t-il. Alistair Wendelbard est entré à Poudlard avec des hommes de main dans l'unique but de vous capturer. Pourquoi ?

- Il veut que je travaille pour lui, prétendit Hermione.

Après tout, c'était l'explication la plus plausible.

- Il veut que je mette mes talents de voyante à contribution pour lui permettre d'accéder à davantage de pouvoir, ajouta-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? murmura Tom avec scepticisme.

- Je pense. Je ne vois pas pour quelle autre raison il pourrait vouloir me capturer.

Silence.

- Vous ne me faites pas confiance, l'accusa Tom.

- Tom, vous croyez que je sais tout ! rétorqua Hermione.

- Vous êtes poursuivie par un mage noir qui prend des risques considérables pour vous capturer et vous résistez au sortilège de la mort. Permettez-moi d'être perplexe, siffla Tom.

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Il veut que je travaille pour lui !

- Si Wendelbard voulait vraiment une voyante à son service, il irait la chercher ailleurs, rétorqua-t-il. La plupart des voyantes sont plus faciles à atteindre que vous. Je pense même que certaines entreraient librement à son service, s'il le leur demandait. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison il vous cherche, mais ce n'est pas pour vos talents !

Cette fois, il était véritablement énervé.

- Et alors ? chuchota Hermione.

Sa question désarçonna Tom pendant quelques secondes. Mais il se reprit :

- Et alors ? Je déteste ne pas comprendre. On a essayé de nous tuer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Je m'inquiète pour moi et surtout, je m'inquiète pour vous. Vous étiez personnellement visée !

Il s'inquiétait donc pour elle ! Hermione sourit, puis se fustigea intérieurement. Etait-elle devenue greluche au point de s'arrêter sur tous les mots gentils qu'il prononcerait ?

- Tom, nous avons été pris par surprise. A présent, Dumbledore est prévenu et préparé. Wendelbard le craint, assura-t-elle.

- Vous êtes proche de Dumbledore, remarqua-t-il.

De la part d'un autre élève, Hermione n'aurait rien relevé. Mais elle gardait en mémoire les propos que Dumbledore avait tenus au sujet de Tom l'année précédente. Elle répondit en conséquence :

- Albus Dumbledore est un collègue intéressant mais relativement distant. Je ne suis pas proche de lui.

Tom ne répondit pas. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur la joue d'Hermione, qui ferma les yeux. Il était partagé entre le mystère et l'attirance, autant qu'Hermione était partagée entre le désir et la raison. Elle sentit les lèvres de Tom descendre dans son cou tandis qu'il attrapait ses poignets et les serrait entre ses doigts, comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Ce n'était peut-être qu'anodin mais Hermione y vit un symbole. Il ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer facilement. Avec ses étrangetés, Hermione se révélait petit à petit bien plus intéressante que prévu. Que se passerait-il lorsque Tom découvrirait la vérité ?

**: : :**

Hermione insista pour sortir de l'infirmerie dès dimanche, malgré les recommandations menaçantes de l'infirmière. Assurer ses cours elle-même lui tenait à cœur. Depuis que Dippet avait testé sa magie, Hermione l'évitait autant que faire se peut. Toute l'estime qu'elle lui avait portée en arrivant dans l'école avait fondu comme neige au soleil. L'idée que Dippet assure les cours de divination la répugnait et elle y trouva l'énergie nécessaire pour convaincre l'infirmière de la laisser regagner ses appartements plus tôt que prévu. Elle sortait enfin de la salle de soins lorsqu'elle vit trois hommes portant des uniformes ministériels parler avec le directeur. Elle devina qu'il s'agissait des Aurors. L'un d'eux ressemblait de manière frappante à Connor Wilmoor. Il se présenta à Hermione par un « Grindelwald n'entrera pas dans cette école ! » qui balaya tout doute sur son identité. Tel père, tel fils !

Un autre comité d'accueil attendait Hermione dans ses appartements.

A peine fut-elle entrée que Bulby, Ezequiel et Fania se pressèrent autour d'elle pour lui raconter l'état déplorable dans lequel Alistair Wendelbard et ses sbires avaient laissé son bureau. Croyant qu'Hermione les avait entendu approcher et se cachait quelque part, ils avaient jeté des sortilèges de détection sur tous les meubles et fouillé dans tous les recoins. Hermione les félicita d'avoir impeccablement rangé chaque pièce en désordre et les remercia pour l'aide qu'ils lui avaient apporté, tant pendant l'attaque que les jours suivants. Elle apprit ainsi qu'Ezequiel s'était lancé dans la médicomagie. Il avait pris pour cobayes des camarades innocents et avait, bien involontairement, fait exploser la moitié des cuisines. Désormais, de nombreux elfes criaient vengeance et organisaient des expéditions punitives vers le bureau de Dumbledore à la nuit tombée.

Un exercice d'évacuation eut lieu deux semaines après la rentrée, sous l'œil alerte des Aurors. Les élèves se montrèrent extrêmement coopératifs. Aucun Serpentard n'osa embêter Gallina Malefoy. Connor Wilmoor et Abraxas Malefoy ne s'insultèrent pas une seule fois. Miranda Bones n'eut pas besoin de démontrer son autorité à toute épreuve. Une fois l'exercice terminé, les élèves regagnèrent leur salle de classe dans le plus grand calme. Hermione n'avait pas cours à ce moment-là, et le regrettait presque !

Janvier s'écoula lentement. Chaque soir, Hermione recevait Marius Avery dans sa salle de classe. Depuis qu'il avait reconnu sa paternité sur l'enfant de Gallina, les familles Malefoy et Avery s'incendiaient dans la presse sorcière et le magazine « Sang pour Sang Sorcier » s'en donnait à cœur joie. Les deux familles allaient-elles s'unir ? Gallina Malefoy serait-elle reniée ? Avery semblait prêt à accepter le mariage mais Gallina s'y opposait radicalement, poussant Hermione à envisager la seconde solution. Elle savait que les Malefoy préféraient voir leur fille morte que déshonorée. Ils l'avaient déjà prouvé.

Son inquiétude pour Gallina ôtait à Hermione toute compassion envers Avery. Depuis son bureau, elle regardait le pauvre garçon récurer la cheminée avec une angoisse explicite. Le chiffon glissait entre ses mains moites, ses cheveux collaient sur son front blanc et il sursautait à chaque petit bruit. Le temps passait, la fin approchait et la sueur perlait de plus en plus sur son front. Il savait ce qui l'attendait : quand Hermione décidait d'abréger ses souffrances, elle faisait signe aux elfes qui surgissaient de la cheminée en hurlant. Avery glapissait de frayeur et une vague de suie l'inondait de la tête aux pieds. Hermione l'autorisait alors à rentrer chez les Serpentard, mais non sans lui avoir ramené du bois car, comme il le savait, allumer un feu de cheminée était nécessaire au bon déroulement de sa retenue. Si la cheminée d'Hermione restait propre, Avery n'aurait pas à la nettoyer. Ce serait triste.

En y songeant, Hermione était fière d'elle. Rogue n'aurait rien trouvé de mieux, se disait-elle. Et les elfes étaient heureux : « El deshonrado Avery ne pas apporter assez de bois ! » se plaignait Ezequiel. « Il falloir de la suie ! Sí, Señorita ! Boulby y Ezequiel ramener du bois tout de suite. Le bois être lourd, mais enduire el deshonrado Avery de suie être plus amusant que regarder la Señorita embrasser el maestro Jedusor – car ça être dégoûtant, désolée, Señorita. Heureusement que la Minerva McGonagall avoir fini les retenues, sinon, nous ne pas avoir assez de suie pour tout le monde ! » Ce à quoi Hermione répondait qu'ils pouvaient remonter autant de bois qu'ils voulaient car Avery n'avait pas fini de souffrir mais, surtout, qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de rester quand Tom venait la voir.

La présence d'Aurors refroidit Alistair Wendelbard dans sa quête de pouvoir. Les mois de février, de mars et d'avril s'enchaînèrent sans aucune fausse note. Le froid laissa place à la lumière et la nature s'éveilla dans le parc, attirant de plus en plus d'élèves. Tom sortait fréquemment dernier de la classe de divination mais nul ne s'en étonnait car il s'agissait d'une tendance bien connue chez le Préfet-en-chef, qui parlait davantage avec ses professeurs qu'avec ses camarades de classe. Le soir, il exécutait sa ronde dans le secteur de la bibliothèque et s'aventurait régulièrement à l'étage supérieur. Hermione s'empressait de le faire entrer dans son bureau et ils s'embrassaient contre la porte. Parfois, elle avait le sentiment d'être devenue une Lavande en puissance… à ceci près que Tom l'aimait vraiment.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle espérait.

Sa relation avec Tom était en tout point opposée à sa relation avec Ron. Avec Ron, Hermione avait eu l'assurance d'une vie rangée, d'un mariage, de deux ou trois enfants et d'un métier au Ministère. Ron aurait pris quelques kilos en vieillissant et l'aurait félicitée de rester aussi jolie. Il aurait entamé des régimes pour maigrir, tout en râlant contre les sortilèges d'amaigrissement, réputés mauvais pour la santé. Il aurait joué avec ses enfants dans le jardin de la maison et leur aurait acheté des balais-jouets. Arthur Weasley serait venu installer une balançoire en demandant à Hermione à quoi cela servait. Hermione n'aurait jamais su répondre, le laissant perplexe, mais Arthur Weasley aurait été fier de son achat moldu.

Avec Tom, elle ne pouvait pas se projeter. Elle vivait leur relation au jour le jour et n'espérait rien de plus, même si l'idée de s'en éloigner lui brisait le cœur. Dès qu'il entrait dans son champ de vision, elle voulait l'embrasser et, paradoxalement, détruire cet air séduisant avec lequel il la manipulait.

Le mois d'avril venait d'éclore dans une vague de fraicheur et Hermione faisait des recherches à la bibliothèque quand elle sentit deux mains se poser contre ses hanches. Elle sursauta et se tourna brusquement. Tom s'était approché avec la discrétion d'un prédateur et penchait la tête pour lire le titre du livre qu'Hermione avait sélectionné.

- Les origines environnementales de la magie, cita-t-il.

- Tom, nous sommes à la bibliothèque ! murmura Hermione en le repoussant.

- Et nous sommes seuls.

Il attrapa le livre.

- Ce sont les travaux de Lukas Hunsy, remarqua-t-il. Vous vous y intéressez ?

Hermione acquiesça et se détourna de lui pour poursuivre son activité. Elle le sentit s'approcher d'elle, l'attirer contre son torse et souffler à son oreille :

- Parfois, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Ils étaient seuls mais la bibliothécaire pouvait arriver d'un instant à l'autre !

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- De vous. Vous cachez si bien vos émotions.

Il osait lui dire cela !

- Il me suffit de vous observer et de faire pareil, Tom, le taquina-t-elle.

- Votre comportement me fait douter. Que savez-vous de moi ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Vous êtes voyante, argumenta Tom. Avez-vous vu des choses sur moi ?

- Oui, Tom j'ai vu des choses… Mais nous en avons déjà parlé !

Leur discussion en haut de la tour d'astronomie était encore vive dans son esprit.

- Je ne souhaite pas y revenir, l'avertit-elle à voix basse.

- Vous n'avez rien vu d'autre, depuis ? insista-t-il en embrassant sa tempe. Dites-le moi.

Hermione hésita, puis répondit :

- L'avenir change souvent… Très souvent.

- Le mien aussi ? supposa-t-il.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui pose ces questions-là ?

- Je l'espère, murmura-t-elle.

Quelqu'un passa dans une rangée adjacente. Tom s'écarta et lui proposa de l'aide d'une voix plus claire. Le cœur d'Hermione battait rapidement. Devait-elle se réjouir ou s'inquiéter de ses questions ? S'intéressait-il à son avenir par désir de bien faire, ou par peur de l'échec ? Avait-il toujours en tête ses projets morbides ? Dans l'immédiat, cette situation mettait Hermione mal à l'aise. Avant que Tom n'ait le temps de réagir, elle s'excusa et quitta la bibliothèque à grands pas. Elle voulait que cette histoire se termine bien. Mais avec tant de mages noirs pour s'accrocher aux rôles principaux, Hermione se demandait souvent si son désir ne manquait pas considérablement de crédibilité.


	16. Un air de déjà vu

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

**CHAPITRE 16**

Un air de déjà-vu

- Je rends visite à Gallina.

L'infirmière s'écarta avec un hochement de tête. Hermione fit deux pas et referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle. En cette fin de weekend ensoleillée, le château paraissait plongé dans une douce somnolence : la plupart des élèves se prélassaient dans le parc ou s'amusaient dans leur salle commune, laissant les couloirs déserts. Il n'y avait personne à l'infirmerie, excepté l'infirmière et sa patiente habituelle. A huit mois de grossesse, Gallina se portait bien. Elle lisait un livre à la reliure dorée en baillant régulièrement. Aux yeux d'Hermione, son visage encore juvénile s'accordait maladroitement avec son ventre de future mère, mais elle venait d'une époque où l'avortement n'était pas tabou... et où, par conséquent, les mères de seize ans se révélaient plutôt rares.

- Que lisez-vous ? demanda-t-elle tandis que Gallina relevait les yeux.

- La biographie de Jean Choquedeautre, répondit celle-ci.

- Je ne le connais pas, se désola Hermione.

Elle était toujours déçue de constater qu'il existait, dans la bibliothèque de cette époque, des livres qui n'y figureraient plus cinquante ans plus tard. Quelle idée de les avoir retirés !

- C'est un sorcier qui a vécu au dix-huitième siècle, la renseigna Gallina. Il était guérisseur pour la Brigade de Défense Magique et il a rassemblé toutes ses observations dans sa biographie. Il explique notamment que la guerre avait des aspects thérapeutiques, ce qui a scandalisé une bonne partie de la société sorcière... Mais si l'on met l'éthique de côté, ses arguments sont plutôt valables.

- Vous m'intéressez, l'encouragea Hermione.

Gallina reposa le livre sur la table de nuit.

- Il raconte qu'avant la guerre, de nombreux patients venaient le voir sans raison apparente, rapporta-t-elle. Ils prétendaient simplement se sentir perdus. La plupart souffraient d'un sentiment de culpabilité ou d'insécurité qui les empêchaient de mener une vie heureuse et normale. La plupart du temps, ce sentiment n'avait aucune source apparente, ce qui rendait leur traitement très complexe.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle avait déjà connu cet état. A Poudlard. En compagnie d'Harry et Ron, ses craintes disparaissaient, mais dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule, la culpabilité revenait. La culpabilité. La peur de mal faire. La crainte de l'échec.

- Pendant la guerre, il a cessé de voir des patients atteints de ces symptômes, poursuivit Gallina. En fait, tout le monde se battait pour survivre... Jean Choquedeautre suppose que ces malades-là pouvaient enfouir leur mal-être sous leurs responsabilités. La guerre donne à tous le même objectif : survivre.

- Oui, les gens perdus retrouvent au moins ce chemin-là, murmura Hermione.

Gallina acquiesça.

- Sinon, coupa Hermione. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, répondit Gallina. Je suis tout le temps fatiguée et j'ai hâte que cette période de ma vie soit passée, mais je vais bien. Mes parents ne m'ont toujours pas reniée. Ils croient toujours que je vais épouser Marius ! Mais il en est hors de question. Je me suis résignée. Ils me renieront à la naissance du bébé et je me débrouillerai.

- Gallina, comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? Vous n'avez pas d'argent.

- J'ai des amis.

- Vos amis ont une famille, qui n'acceptera pas nécessairement de se dresser contre la vôtre.

Gallina grimaça.

- Vous cernez très bien mes parents, s'amusa-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Hermione soupira, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Gallina ajoutait :

- A une époque, j'étais fière que ma famille soit si influente. A présent, je le déplore. La plupart de mes amis, même avec cet incident, restent des Serpentards. Leurs parents sont en bons termes avec les miens et refusent de m'accueillir. J'ai demandé à Minerva de me faire venir chez elle mais… maintenant, elle pense que je la manipule. Evidemment ! s'enflamma-t-elle soudain : je l'ai méprisée pendant des années et le jour où je tombe enceinte, je reviens vers elle. Evidemment qu'elle doute de ma bonne foi !

- Quoiqu'il arrive, Minerva ne vous abandonnera pas, murmura Hermione. C'est une fille bien.

- Et une Gryffondor. Quelle ironie.

Elle soupira.

- A votre arrivée, j'étais persuadée que vous apparteniez à la maison Serpentard, dit-elle. Finalement, vous ressemblez davantage à Minerva… Ce n'est pas une critique, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Simplement une constatation…Vous auriez été à Gryffondor. J'en suis certaine.

Un frémissement agita le coin de la bouche d'Hermione.

- C'est possible, éluda-t-elle. Mais je ne crois pas que cela ait de l'importance. En s'insérant dans une maison, nous acceptons un système de valeurs qui n'est pas complètement adapté à notre fonctionnement. Nous sommes tous plus complexes que ne veut bien le dire le Choixpeau ! Il y a des Gryffondors lâches, des Serpentards courageux…

- Vraiment ? s'amusa Gallina. Vous en connaissez ?

Hermione haussa les épaules et Gallina éclata franchement de rire. Cependant, des visages connus traversaient son esprit : Peter Pettigrow. Severus Rogue. Et bien qu'elle ne le révèle pas, elle trouvait également Gallina très courageuse. A sa façon…

**: : :**

Le lundi, en fin de matinée, Hermione recevait dans sa salle de classe les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de quatrième année. Depuis son bureau, elle regarda les élèves du cours précédent quitter un à un la salle de classe. La pause avait lieu entre leur départ et l'arrivée de leurs successeurs. Hermione serra ses mains autour de sa tasse de thé. La porcelaine refroidissait et les dernières feuilles de thé s'agglutinaient tristement, représentatifs de son état mélancolique. Elle se leva, la posa sur une étagère pour qu'un elfe vienne la chercher et retourna à son bureau. Elle parcourait d'un œil distrait la liste d'appel quand l'échelle grinça. Tom passa la tête par l'embrasure. Hermione repoussa la liste d'appel sur le bord du bureau.

- Bonjour, dit-il en posant un pied sur le parquet.

- Bonjour, Tom.

Il traversa la pièce et se laissa tomber dans l'un des poufs prune qui entouraient le bureau du professeur. Hermione se leva, le rejoignit en quelques pas et s'assit sur le pouf voisin. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Un vol de chouettes effraies fila devant la fenêtre ouverte dans un concert de bruissements d'ailes et de hululements. Un cri joyeux résonna dans le parc. Un coup de vent souffla jusque dans la salle, charriant l'odeur des violettes posées sur les tables. Hermione tortillait nerveusement sa robe quand les doigts de Tom se posèrent sur son poignet.

- Tu te comportes comme le jour où tu es arrivée à Poudlard, commença-t-il d'une voix douce. Tu semblais si inquiète… et si triste.

Hermione hésita, puis acquiesça. Elle pouvait sûrement aborder ce sujet sans trop se dévoiler.

- Je l'étais, reconnut-elle. J'ai tout quitté pour venir en Angleterre.

- Pourquoi être venue, dans ce cas ?

- Certaines choses ne me convenaient plus.

Ron.

- On ne résout pas les problèmes en les fuyants, nota Tom.

- C'est un Serpentard qui me dit cela ?

Il lui jeta un regard noir.

- Je suis plutôt d'accord, reprit Hermione avec un sourire d'excuse. Mais certains problèmes… Certains problèmes…

Les derniers mots refusaient de s'échapper.

- Disons que certains problèmes… ne peuvent _pas_ être résolus.

- Tu es pessimiste, souffla Tom.

- Réaliste.

- Et tu es paradoxale, poursuivit-il. Parfois, tu protestes. Tu t'affirmes. Et parfois, tu ne dis plus rien, comme si tu avais peur. C'est étrange.

Il avait donc remarqué l'incohérence de son comportement.

- Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'avais un caractère très affirmé, répondit Hermione. Je ne me remettais jamais en question. Mais avec les expériences, le temps…

La guerre, les morts, l'amour…

- On change. On change beaucoup, termina-t-elle.

Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Tom. Une autre pensée lui traversa la tête.

- Je n'aurai jamais pensé devenir professeur un jour, avoua-t-elle avec un demi-sourire. J'étais assidue, mais pas vraiment sociable.

- J'en suis surpris.

- Tant mieux. Cela signifie que j'ai changé en bien, au moins dans ce domaine.

Il sourit à son tour, puis ses bras entourèrent Hermione et il l'attira contre lui. Ses pupilles sombres se posèrent sur la liste d'appel.

- Je n'ai pas renoncé à devenir professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, glissa-t-il à son oreille.

- Cela te contraindrait à rester à Poudlard, souligna Hermione.

- Ce ne serait pas une contrainte.

- Tu es resté à l'école pendant sept ans. Pourquoi ne désires-tu pas partir ?

Un tic nerveux agita le coin de sa bouche. Hermione le remarqua et attendit qu'il poursuive.

- Mon père ne voulait pas de moi, murmura alors Tom. Sans la présence mon père, ma mère ne voulait plus de moi non plus. Le seul qui m'ait accepté est Salazar Serpentard. Ce qu'il reste de lui demeure à Poudlard.

Ce qu'il reste de lui : une table en bois, des cachots glacials et un serpent tueur. Quel héritage !

- Et il y a toi, termina-t-il.

- Je comprends ton point de vue, mais tu te trompes, rétorqua Hermione en ignorant ses dernières paroles. Salazar Serpentard est mort depuis longtemps.

- Le Choixpeau transmet ses désirs, contra Tom, et le Choixpeau m'a envoyé dans sa maison.

- Il me paraît inutile de se focaliser là-dessus. Il y a des personnes tangibles, bien vivantes, qui ont une excellente estime de toi. Tes amis, tes professeurs…

Tom fronça les sourcils. Il jugea sans doute bon de changer de sujet.

- J'aimerai surtout être enseignant, appuya-t-il.

- Tu ne pourras pas être engagé dès votre sortie de l'école, Tom.

- Toi, tu es très jeune, et tu es déjà professeur.

- Professeur de divination, précisa Hermione.

- Cela nous permettrait de rester ensemble.

- Je doute fort que Dippet t'engage !

Il se souvenait peut-être de leur toute première conversation car il n'insista pas.

- Alors je voyagerai avant, décida-t-il. Je chercherai de nouvelles formes de magie. J'ai toujours voulu faire cela.

Le ventre d'Hermione se serra.

- Pourquoi ? déplora-t-elle. Tu pourrais avoir une vie plus classique et être heureux !

- Je veux qu'on se souvienne de moi.

La sonnerie retentit. Hermione allait ajouter quelque chose quand il se pencha pour déposer un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

- Il n'y a rien de dramatique à vouloir se rendre utile, murmura-t-il. A plus tard.

Il se leva, tourna les talons et glissa dans la trappe. L'ensemble ne dura que quelques secondes.

- Bonne journée, répondit Hermione.

Mais la salle était déjà vide. Elle retourna à son bureau avec un profond sentiment d'impuissance. Que Tom garde les mêmes projets, un an après son arrivée à son époque, ne la rassurait guère. Néanmoins, elle comprenait de mieux en mieux ses motivations. Tenait-il à elle ? Si oui, elle doutait que cela change quoique ce soit. Sa bonne connaissance de la situation pouvait-elle lui servir à changer les choses ? Comment combiner le besoin de reconnaissance et le désir de vengeance qui animaient Tom Jedusor autrement qu'avec ses intentions présentes ? Hermione l'ignorait.

Les élèves de quatrième année débarquèrent en classe de divination avec un calme étonnant. La promotion de Connor et Abraxas était la plus explosive de Poudlard et Hermione fut enchantée de ne pas avoir à ramener le calme. Elle fit l'appel et engagea le cours sur l'étude des rêves. Se souvenir de ses songes se révélait difficile pour la plupart des élèves, si bien qu'Hermione devait souvent raconter les siens. D'ordinaire, Connor se faisait un plaisir de décrypter l'esprit de son professeur mais ce jour-là, il semblait préoccupé par tout autre chose. Si tous les élèves se révélaient calmes et studieux, l'attitude de Connor avait quelque chose d'alarmant. Hermione exécutait un tour de classe lorsqu'elle l'entendit chuchoter :

- Grindelwald a attaqué le Ministère ce matin.

Hermione stoppa net entre deux rangées de tables.

- Connor, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant du jeune garçon.

Il prit un air gêné.

- Les Aurors sont partis, révéla-t-il. On prétend que le Ministère a été attaqué.

- Ce n'est peut-être qu'une rumeur.

- Mais tout le monde le dit ! affirma Wendy, comme s'il s'agissait d'un argument irréfutable.

Les autres s'étaient tus et les écoutaient attentivement. Hermione aurait pu choisir de ne pas accorder de crédit aux propos de ses deux élèves mais quand elle se redressa, elle croisa le regard de Kelsi Brown, qui pinçait les lèvres d'un air angoissé. Abraxas Malefoy et son ami Douglas Travers se faisaient discrets, ce qui constituait en soi un exploit. Pourquoi ne dénonçaient-ils pas les propos farfelus de Connor ?

- Remettez-vous au travail, ordonna Hermione. Pour l'instant, rien n'est prouvé.

Kelsi Brown acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se repencha sur ses livres. Tout à coup, Hermione savait ce qui plongeait sa classe dans une telle accalmie : si Grindelwald avait véritablement attaqué le Ministère, de nombreux parents risquaient leur vie. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise de son bureau et ferma les yeux. Dans son époque d'origine, Grindelwald avait-il attaqué le Ministère de Londres ?

Oui. Il l'avait fait.

Vingt minutes s'écoulèrent. Malgré l'effrayante rumeur, les instincts des élèves ne tardèrent pas à reprendre le dessus. Des chuchotements fusaient entre les binômes, les coudes tapaient contre les tables, les mains froissaient les nappes et les parchemins. Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées, ses inquiétudes et ses suppositions lorsqu'une voix s'éleva un peu plus fort que les autres :

- De toute façon, dans ta famille, vous soutenez Grindelwald !

- Connor ! s'écria-t-elle aussitôt.

Le garçon se tourna vers elle, le regard furibond, puis se repencha sur sa copie. Les protestations sourdes d'Abraxas retentirent brièvement. Hermione soupira et entreprit d'admirer la lumière qui se reflétait dans les rayures de son bureau en bois. Son repos fut toutefois de courte durée :

- J'en suis sûr ! Tes parents sont trop moches pour être gentils !

Encore Connor.

- T'as vu la tête de ta mère ? chuchota Abraxas. On dirait le derrière du ministre !

Connor prit un air outré. Hermione se redressa sur son siège.

- On ne soutient pas Grindelwald !

- Si, vous soutenez Grindelwald !

- On ne soutient pas le fils d'une…

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! coupa Hermione.

Mais ils étaient véritablement déchaînés.

- Il a insulté mes parents ! protesta Abraxas.

- Il a insulté ma mère ! renchérit Connor.

- Taisez-vous ou je vous mets en retenue, les prévint Hermione.

- C'est lui qui a commencé !

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Retenue avec le concierge jeudi, décida-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas le cœur de les prendre en retenue dans sa salle de classe ou de les envoyer chez Miranda, qui s'occupait déjà d'Avery. Elle ne pensa pas à leur enlever de points. La même expression de choc se dessina sur les visages de Connor et Abraxas lorsqu'elle formula la sentence mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'essaya d'argumenter. Les élèves de cette époque avaient cela de bon qu'ils se montraient fort disciplinés et respectueux de leurs professeurs quand ces derniers faisaient preuve d'autorité. Elle venait de terminer sa phrase quand un sentiment de culpabilité très intense l'envahit. Hermione ne lui trouva aucun sens : elle avait le droit de punir ses élèves. Elle le rejeta brutalement et termina son cours d'une voix un peu plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

La journée s'étirait inlassablement. Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque, où elle ne croisa aucun élève malgré l'approche des examens. En revanche, de nombreux hiboux filaient derrière les fenêtres, une lettre entre les pattes. Apportaient-ils des nouvelles du Ministère ? La rumeur paraissait fondée. Elle n'imaginait que trop bien l'empressement des parents à prévenir leur progéniture qu'ils allaient bien. Elle imaginait l'inquiétude qu'ils devaient ressentir à l'idée que le collège Poudlard ait été attaqué également. Hermione sélectionna plusieurs livres, les feuilleta d'un air distrait. En fin d'après-midi, elle retourna à ses appartements pour corriger les copies des élèves de sixième année. A l'heure du dîner, elle rejoignit la Grande Salle.

A ma table des professeurs, ses collègues arboraient des visages graves. Lorsqu'Hermione tira une chaise à côté de Miranda Bones, cette dernière lui adressa un sourire triste.

- Le Ministère a été attaqué aujourd'hui, annonça-t-elle.

- Les élèves en parlaient en classe de divination, répondit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Grindelwald est donc passé à l'action. Que s'est-il passé ?

Miranda fit glisser le journal sur la table. Hermione l'attrapa doucement.

_Le Sorcier du Soir - Lundi 15 mai 1944._

_**ATTAQUE ECLAIR AU MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE**_

_Six personnes ont été tuées, et dix-neuf autres blessées, dans une attaque perpétrée lundi 15 mai au Ministère de la Magie, à Londres, par sept disciples du mage noir Gellert Grindelwald. L'attaque a eu lieu lors d'une cérémonie officielle à laquelle participait le premier ministre, Oscar Sombreciel, et ses conseillers. Le premier ministre est sorti indemne de cet attentat mais nous déplorons la perte de Gaenor Tillman, première secrétaire auprès du Ministre, et de Charlus Potter, directeur du Bureau des Aurors._

Le souffle d'Hermione se coupa dans sa gorge.

- Si Grindelwald visait le premier ministre, il a échoué, murmura Miranda. Mais il a éliminé Charlus Potter, l'un de ses opposants les plus efficaces en Angleterre. Nous serons considérablement affaiblis dans les jours à venir.

- Il avait déjà essayé de le tuer, se souvint Hermione. Il avait pénétré chez les Potter, mais ceux-ci étaient absents.

A sa grande surprise, Miranda secoua la tête.

- Grindelwald a les moyens de connaître l'emploi du temps des Potter, déclara-t-elle. Il a aussi les moyens de savoir s'il y a quelqu'un dans la maison, ou pas. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer à cette époque. Il a attendu que les Potter partent pour s'introduire chez eux.

- Ah… D'accord.

Miranda se détourna pour saluer le directeur, qui venait de prendre place. Bien que l'anxiété lui ait coupé la faim, Hermione s'efforça de se servir. Elle ne dormirait pas le ventre vide. Alors qu'elle remplissait son assiette, les dernières paroles de Miranda tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Quelque chose lui échappait, mais elle demeurait incapable de trouver quoi. Comme c'était agaçant !

**: : :**

Les jours suivants furent éprouvants. Les Aurors ne revinrent pas. Parmi les six personnes tuées figurait la mère d'Arnold Bondupois, qui manqua plusieurs cours. Certains élèves décidèrent de passer leur agressivité sur Gallina Malefoy, leur bouc émissaire préféré depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse, et Hermione distribua d'autres retenues. Si elle avait hésité à punir au début de son mandat, tous ses scrupules avaient disparu. Le jeudi 18 mai 1944 en fin d'après-midi, elle se tenait justement devant la loge du concierge, en compagnie de Connor et Abraxas qui affichaient une mine maussade. Apollon Picott arriva en trottinant, un sourire plein de dents blanches aux lèvres et sa mèche blonde sur le front. Il rangea son balai et se tourna vers les garçons.

- Nous allons dans la Forêt Interdite ! susurra-t-il. Le professeur Bones réclame quelques herbes !

- Pourquoi ne pas les acheter ? maugréa Abraxas.

- Parce que ça coûte moins cher d'envoyer des élèves innocents, souffla Connor.

Les sourcils d'Hermione se haussèrent d'eux-mêmes. « Innocent » n'était pas le premier adjectif auquel elle aurait pensé pour qualifier Connor et Abraxas.

- Nous serons de retour dans une heure, déclara le concierge. A tout à l'heure !

- Soyez prudents, rappela machinalement Hermione.

- Adieu, madame, lancèrent les garçons d'une voix grave.

Intérieurement, Hermione se surprit à comparer Drago et Abraxas Malefoy. A sa première visite dans la forêt interdite, Drago manifesterait bien moins de courage que son grand-père. Elle avait toujours détesté le garçon qui l'avait traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe pendant toute sa scolarité. A sa façon, même Lucius était plus courageux que son fils. La lignée Malefoy n'irait pas en s'arrangeant !

L'heure du repas arriva et Hermione se fondit dans une vague d'élèves affamés afin de pénétrer la Grande Salle. Elle s'installa à côté de Miranda et se servit. Les minutes passèrent, les tables devinrent bondées, ne tarda pas à remarquer que les chaises d'Albus Dumbledore et d'Apollon Picott restaient vides.

- Apollon et les élèves en retenue ne sont toujours pas rentrés ? devina-t-elle.

- Non. J'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas perdus, répliqua Miranda.

Il était dix-neuf heures. Hermione les avait vus pénétrer dans la Forêt aux alentours de dix-sept heures.

- Ils ne devaient pas mettre plus d'une heure, se souvint-elle. Ça en fait deux maintenant.

- Apollon met souvent plus de temps que prévu, la rassura Miranda. Mais s'ils ne sont pas rentrés d'ici la fin du repas, j'irai à leur recherche.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Et Albus ?

- Il vient de partir pour Ste Mangouste, déclara Slughorn un peu plus loin.

- Rien de grave ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- On prétend que son frère s'est intoxiqué… l'informa Miranda. Et peut-être volontairement.

- Vous voulez dire qu'Abelforth a fait une tentative de suicide ?

- Vous connaissez le frère d'Albus ? s'étonna Slughorn.

Même à cette époque, Dumbledore se montrait très discret au sujet de sa famille.

- De nom, se rattrapa-t-elle. Il m'en a sans doute parlé.

- Il vous apprécie, approuva Miranda avec un sourire. En tout cas… Je doute qu'Abelforth ait fait une tentative de suicide. Il me semble plus probable qu'il ait mangé de mauvaises herbes par erreur… ou que quelqu'un ait tenté de le blesser.

- Pour quelle raison aurait-on fait cela ?

- Abelforth n'est pas très aimé.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle décida de rester discrète jusqu'à la fin du repas et observa ses élèves pour se distraire. A la table des Gryffondors, Wendy s'agitait beaucoup. Elle s'effrayait peut-être à l'idée que Connor ne revienne pas, dévoré par une araignée géante ou un loup-garou affamé. A la table des Poufsouffles, Arnold jouait avec sa fourchette en sanglotant. Le ventre d'Hermione se serra : il pensait sans doute à sa mère décédée. La nouvelle préfète de Poufsouffle, une petite sorcière blonde au visage lunaire, essayait de le consoler. Elle ne paraissait pas rencontrer beaucoup de succès dans sa démarche.

La fin du repas fut marquée par les premiers départs d'élèves. Miranda tapota ses lèvres avec sa serviette.

- Apollon et les élèves ne sont toujours pas rentrés, remarqua-t-elle. Flûte. J'aurai aimé qu'Albus soit là ! Il s'en serait soucié.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil peu amène au directeur.

- Je vais chercher Apollon et les élèves dans la Forêt Interdite, lança-t-elle. Je me dépêche.

- Miranda, est-ce bien prudent ? intervint Slughorn. Je devrais peut-être vous accompagner.

- Horace, je suis professeur de Botanique. Les plantes vénéneuses ne me font pas peur. Et je doute fort qu'Apollon ait emmené les élèves à portée des bêtes sauvages.

Slughorn fit la moue.

- A tout à l'heure ! conclut-elle.

Hermione la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle quittait la Grande Salle d'un pas décidé. Un mauvais pressentiment s'infiltrait insidieusement dans ses veines. Depuis peu, Hermione remarquait que ses mauvais pressentiments précédaient les évènements les plus désagréables qui soient, aussi préféra-t-elle se lever à son tour, et aller attendre dans le parc que Miranda revienne. Se promener à l'extérieur lui permettrait, tout à la fois, de prendre l'air et de se dégourdir les jambes. Avec un peu de chance, l'angoisse qui se refermait comme un étau sur sa poitrine, la serrant de plus en plus fort, y trouverait une échappatoire.

Elle sortit juste à temps pour voir la chevelure flamboyante de Miranda disparaître entre les arbres. La nuit était tombée et des milliers d'étoiles piquetaient le ciel noir. Une brise tiède soufflait sur le château, faisant trembler les blasons accrochés près de la grande porte et s'infiltrant dans les manches d'Hermione. Sous le regard des quelques élèves qui bavardaient près de la porte, elle descendit les marches de pierre, ramena ses robes devant elle et s'assit sur la dernière, les pieds dans l'herbe. Un coup de vent plus fort que les autres souleva ses cheveux bruns qui s'emmêlèrent en boucles épaisses autour de son visage. Dans son dos, les voix des élèves s'éloignèrent puis se turent. Elle était seule.

Elle ne le resta pas longtemps. Tom descendit les marches et s'installa à côté d'elle. La lumière des torches qui bordaient la porte d'entrée se reflétait en dansant sur ses mèches noires et lisses. Hermione frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts glacés du préfet frôler le dos de sa main.

- Tu es encore inquiète, murmura-t-il.

Hermione hésita, puis hocha la tête.

- Un mauvais pressentiment. Lorsqu'on est voyante, ça arrive souvent.

Tom ne répondit pas, mais ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la main d'Hermione. Elle lui jeta un regard en biais. Elle remarqua alors la pâleur de son visage.

- Tom, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui.

Le ton était ferme.

- Je me demande simplement ce qu'il se passera l'année prochaine.

- L'année prochaine ? reprit Hermione.

Le regard de Tom resta perdu du côté du lac.

- Je passe mes Aspics dans un mois, dit-il d'une voix douce. Si je ne suis pas engagé, je devrai trouver un travail, et réunir un peu d'argent pour partir à l'étranger. Et toi ? Tu resteras à Poudlard. Tu continueras à enseigner la divination…

Hermione baissa la tête.

- Je ne me suis jamais projetée jusqu'à l'année prochaine, avoua-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. Tant que tu seras en Angleterre, je pourrai te rendre visite. Ensuite…

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Tu tiens vraiment à voyager ?

- Oui. Mais je ne te demande pas de me suivre. J'irai seul.

- Pour quelle raison ? demanda Hermione sèchement.

- Cela pourrait être dangereux.

- C'est sûr, avec Grindelwald qui exerce son influence sur toute l'Europe, c'est dangereux ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Grindelwald ne s'intéressera pas à moi.

- Tu es un excellent sorcier. Bien sûr qu'il s'intéressera à toi !

- Je ne viens d'aucune grande famille, Hermione. Grindelwald ignore tout de moi, à commencer par mon existence. Je ne risque rien.

Elle secoua la tête. Ses joues rougissaient de colère.

- Ne te méprends pas, ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

Ses doigts serrèrent ceux d'Hermione.

- Je tiens à toi.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que des voix retentirent dans son dos, lui faisant arracher sa main à celle de Tom en un sursaut. Quatre de ses collègues surgirent des grandes portes et se dépêchèrent vers le bas des marches. Dans la pénombre, Hermione reconnut la vieille femme blonde qui enseignait la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et la silhouette ronde du professeur de Sortilèges. En un coup de vent, et sans avoir adressé le moindre regard à Tom ou à Hermione, ils s'éloignèrent. Entre les répétitifs « Dépêchons-nous ! » et « Foutus moldus ! », Hermione crut entendre les mots « flammes » et « panique ».

- Il y a un incendie, devina-t-elle à voix basse.

- Pas à Pré-au-Lard, ajouta Tom. Nous verrions la fumée. L'incendie a peut-être lieu dans un village moldu.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Un incendie… Des moldus…

- Quelle étrange soirée, souffla-t-elle.

**: : :**

Poudlard dormait. Cette accalmie apparente avait quelque chose d'oppressant. Vingt minutes seulement s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de Miranda Bones mais Hermione sentait déjà la fatigue lui piquer les yeux et alourdir ses jambes. Elle remonta vers son bureau, décidée à enfiler une cape plus chaude. Il faisait particulièrement frais pour un soir de mai et ses cheveux se hérissaient sur sa nuque dès que le vent s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements. En arrivant au quatrième étage, elle croisa Arnold Bondupois qui errait tristement, le chapeau aplati, un mouchoir jaune dans la main droite. Il la salua brièvement et se détourna.

_« Je doute qu'Abelforth ait fait une tentative de suicide. Il me semble plus probable qu'il ait mangé de mauvaises herbes par erreur… ou que quelqu'un ait tenté de le blesser. »_

Hermione déverrouilla la porte de son bureau et entra. Un coup de vent secoua aussitôt ses cheveux. Avec surprise, elle constata que sa fenêtre était ouverte. Son premier réflexe fut de traverser la salle pour la refermer : d'ordinaire, Bulby ne laissait jamais de trace de son passage. Mais lorsqu'elle posa une main sur la vitre et croisa le regard jaune d'un grand hibou aux plumes noires, qui se tenait juché sur une tuile, elle se demanda si Bulby avait réellement quelque chose à voir avec la fenêtre ouverte. Les yeux malins du hibou scintillèrent et il s'envola avant de se fondre dans la nuit.

_« Si Grindelwald visait le premier ministre, il a échoué. Mais il a éliminé Charlus Potter, l'un de ses opposants les plus efficaces en Angleterre. Nous serons considérablement affaiblis dans les jours à venir. »_

Hermione poussa brutalement les deux battants de la fenêtre et resta un instant immobile, observant par la vitre la lisière de la forêt interdite qui frissonnait en contrebas. Apollon Picott et les élèves demeuraient perdus. Apollon Picott… Le seul rescapé de la diversion cruelle imaginée par Grindelwald vingt ans plus tôt. Elle se retourna, lissa sa robe, attrapa le châle qui reposait sur le dossier de sa chaise, admira la surface polie du bureau… La voix de Dumbledore résonnait dans son esprit… A la surface du bureau, les contours d'une enveloppe se dessinaient dans un rayon de lune…

_« Il a ordonné à quelques loyaux partisans de jeter un Feudeymon sur un village moldu situé à proximité du Ministère, afin d'attirer les Aurors à l'extérieur et libérer la voie d'attaque. »_

Tom n'avait vu aucune fumée s'élever par-dessus la montagne…

_« L'incendie a peut-être lieu dans un village moldu. »_

La respiration d'Hermione ralentit. Elle reposa le châle et saisit l'enveloppe. Blanche, simple. Sans adresse. Elle en déchira grossièrement la longueur pour extraire le courrier et ouvrit celui-ci de sa main tremblante. Une écriture fine et majestueuse en occupait le centre. Une écriture à laquelle Hermione trouva aussitôt des accents de violence et d'hypocrisie. Elle ne l'aimait pas et pressentait le danger entre les courbes, avant même d'avoir parcouru le contenu du courrier.

_« Chère Hermione Grizzly,_

_Le concierge et les deux élèves que cherchent activement les professeurs de Poudlard sont avec moi. Vous n'aurez guère à craindre pour leurs vies si vous nous rejoignez dès maintenant. Je ne prendrai pas le risque d'écrire ici le lieu de notre rendez-vous : j'ai confiance en vos dons. Evidemment, il vous est interdit de parler de ce message à quiconque. Si vous le faites, je le saurai, et vous conviendrez avec moi qu'une effusion de sang n'est pas la meilleure façon d'entamer une relation. Gardez en tête les visages des élèves qui me tiennent compagnie et tout ira bien._

_Je vous attends avec impatience. »_

Le destinataire n'avait pas signé mais Hermione devina sans peine son identité. Elle était ébahie. Choquée. Prise par surprise, malgré tous les signes avant-coureurs. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre que quelqu'un d'autre agisse à sa place. Harry et Ron se trouvaient loin, très loin.

Hermione prit une inspiration, fourra la lettre au creux de sa poche, attrapa son châle et sortit dans le couloir.

**: : :**

Comment s'évader de l'école ? Les passages secrets changeaient sans cesse. A cette époque, elle n'en connaissait qu'un seul : celui qui reliait la cheminée de Dumbledore à la villa secondaire des Malefoy, dans le quartier résidentiel de Pré-au-Lard. Mais comment y pénétrait-on ? Elle l'ignorait. Pour emprunter ce passage secret, elle devait réclamer l'aide de Tom ou de Gallina. Hors de question. Hermione ne demanderait pas d'aide, à qui que ce soit. Grindelwald se prétendait omniscient : vrai ? Faux ? Si vrai, de quelle façon la surveillait-il ? Grâce à un sortilège ? Par le biais d'un espion ? Dans le premier cas, Hermione n'avait rien à craindre. Dans le second cas, parler de la lettre à qui que ce soit se révélait trop dangereux.

Elle ne pouvait pas simplement se rendre. Elle ignorait tout de sa situation, elle ignorait tout des projets de Grindelwald. Pourquoi la réclamait-il ? Où détenait-il Apollon Picott, Connor et Abraxas ? Comment étaient-ils tombés entre ses pattes ? A cette pensée, le cœur d'Hermione se serra, mais son esprit demeura étrangement froid et calculateur. Elle ignorait quelles armes possédaient Grindelwald et ne pouvait se permettre de jouer les rebelles. Elle s'élança, à la recherche d'un de ses collègues. Au troisième étage, elle croisa une nouvelle fois Arnold Bondupois qui marchait sans objectif précis, l'œil hagard. Dans son élan, elle manqua de le renverser, trébucha et se rattrapa de justesse à une armure vacillante.

Hermione ne se rendit jamais compte que son précieux courrier s'était échappé de sa poche pour tomber aux pieds de l'armure. Elle s'élança à nouveau et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, jusqu'au premier étage. Les tableaux murmuraient sur son passage.

- HORACE ! appela-t-elle.

L'interpellé discutait avec Minerva McGonagall dans le hall d'entrée, au bas des marches de marbre. Il se tourna vers Hermione dans un sursaut. Son expression trahit aussitôt une certaine perplexité et Hermione s'efforça de retrouver son calme. Après avoir parcouru plusieurs couloirs et descendu quatre escaliers en précipitation, son allure devait être vaguement inquiétante. Elle reprit son souffle et rejoignit son collègue en feignant tant bien que mal la tranquillité.

- Hermione, allez-vous bien ? demanda Slughorn d'un air inquiet.

- Oui ! s'écria-t-elle. J'ai… Je dois aller à Pré-au-Lard mais j'ai perdu mon badge. J'ai besoin qu'on m'accompagne jusqu'au portail.

- Les Aurors rentrent au Ministère… commença Minerva.

Ses yeux perçants étaient braqués sur Hermione.

- Albus Dumbledore s'absente, poursuivit-elle. Apollon Picott, Connor Wilmoor et Abraxas Malefoy disparaissent dans la forêt. Miranda Bones part les chercher et les professeurs Têtenjoy, King, Peterson et Macmillan s'occupent d'un incendie bizarre dans un village moldu de l'autre côté de la montagne. Est-ce que l'école est devenue effrayante au point de faire fuir tout le corps enseignant ?

- Je ne serai pas absente longtemps ! assura Hermione. Mais… je dois sortir rapidement.

Minerva pinça les lèvres.

- Horace ? insista Hermione.

- Bien, lâcha Slughorn. Je vous emmène.

Ils prirent ensemble le chemin du portail, laissant Minerva McGonagall derrière eux.

- Qu'allez-vous faire à Pré-au-Lard ? s'inquiéta Slughorn dès qu'ils furent sortis.

- Ma boule de cristal vient de me révéler que j'y trouverai peut-être Apollon et les deux élèves en retenue, improvisa Hermione.

Ils s'engagèrent dans l'allée qui montait jusqu'au portail. Le ventre de Slughorn rebondissait au rythme de ses pas.

- J'aimerai vous accompagner, confia-t-il en haletant. Mais il ne reste plus que le professeur Dippet, notre infirmière et moi-même à l'école. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser les élèves seuls. Ce serait très dangereux, surtout par les temps qui courent.

- En effet, ce serait très dangereux, répéta-t-elle.

Slughorn souffla. Il n'était pas de nature sportive.

- Nous devrions peut-être prévenir Albus, renchérit-il.

- Oui ! approuva Hermione avec enthousiasme. Ce serait une bonne idée !

- Je vais envoyer son elfe le chercher.

- Tout à fait, l'encouragea Hermione.

Un coup de vent fit bruisser les arbres au-dessus de leur tête et le hululement d'un hibou résonna dans les hauteurs.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le portail, Slughorn présenta son badge aux sangliers de pierre. L'un d'eux fit un léger signe de tête et les grandes portes s'ouvrirent en grinçant. Les toits de Pré-au-Lard luisaient faiblement sous les étoiles. Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa. Elle resserra son châle sur ses épaules et s'avança vers le village.

- Comment reviendrez-vous si vous n'avez pas de badge ? demanda soudain Slughorn.

- Je…

Bonne question.

- Apollon a toujours le sien sur lui, supposa Hermione.

- Êtes-vous sûre de le trouver ?

- Mon troisième œil me guidera.

Il hocha la tête. Son expression trahissait toutefois quelques doutes.

- J'enverrai un elfe vous chercher, décida-t-il finalement. Revenez vite.

- Au revoir, Horace.

Il la salua, fit demi-tour et redescendit vers l'école en trottinant. Hermione leva les yeux vers la lune blême qui surplombait Pré-au-Lard. Un déclic presque inaudible retentit dans son dos, annonçant la fermeture des grandes portes. Cette fois, elle était vraiment seule. Définitivement seule. Et Grindelwald pouvait être partout.

Hermione s'engagea dans la grande avenue, qui se révéla étonnement sombre et silencieuse. Les panneaux annonçant les enseignes pendaient au-dessus des portes closes et aucune bougie ne semblait allumée derrière les volets tirés. Le goût de l'humidité se posa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle arriva sur la place du village. L'eau d'un ruisseau clapotait derrière les arbres. Un grand charriot se dressait à l'entrée d'une ruelle. Hermione bifurqua avec l'intention de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de Pré-au-Lard, non pour se rendre, mais pour trouver des indices sur l'emplacement qu'occupait Grindelwald et le lieu de détention des otages.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre.

Hermione passait près du charriot quand elle sentit deux grandes mains se refermer sur ses bras et la tirer brutalement en arrière. Au moment où elle disparaissait dans l'ombre, deux grands hommes au teint blafard tournèrent à l'angle d'une maison, quelques mètres plus loin. Ils balayèrent la ruelle d'un regard perçant. L'un d'eux parla, dans une langue qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas, et ils s'éclipsèrent. Le cœur battant, elle resta immobile, le poids des mains inconnues toujours sur ses bras, comme si l'on craignait qu'elle ne s'enfuit. La voix de l'un des hommes s'éleva à nouveau dans une ruelle adjacente. Puis ce fut le silence.

Quand Hermione releva les yeux, elle croisa le regard bleu-gris d'Alistair Wendelbard.

**: : :**

- Miranda Bones est rentrée. Elle ne les a pas trouvés.

Toussotement.

- Mais où peuvent-ils bien être ?

- Nous l'ignorons. Hermione Grizzly pense qu'ils sont à Pré-au-Lard.

- La magie est censée dresser une barrière entre la forêt et le village.

- Cette barrière peut être défaillante, parfois.

Soupir.

- Et Albus ?

- Il a emmené son elfe avec lui, alors j'en ai envoyé un autre.

- Pourvu qu'il revienne vite.

Nouveau toussotement.

- Armando souhaite nous parler, à nous, et aux Préfets-en-chef. Miss Malefoy est endormie ?

- Oui, elle l'est.

- Allons-y tout de suite, dans ce cas.

- Bien. Je vous suis.

Bruits de pas sur le parquet. Grincement. Claquement de porte.

Silence.

Gallina Malefoy ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Elle était allongée dans son lit d'infirmerie, le drap remonté jusqu'à ses épaules, une main sur son ventre rond. Mais elle avait la peau moite, le cœur battant, la respiration saccadée. Abraxas demeurait disparu. Il avait beau la détester et la mépriser depuis la nouvelle de sa grossesse, il restait son frère. Son petit frère. Peureux, influençable, fragile. Gallina l'avait toujours protégé, d'abord des membres de leur famille, ensuite des Gryffondors qui le taquinaient, des Serpentards qui le manipulaient, et des professeurs qui ne voyaient en lui que le descendant d'une grande famille. Sa disparition l'inquiétait. La présence probable du concierge à ses côtés ne la rassurait pas. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Aller chercher Abraxas elle-même ?

Gallina tourna légèrement la tête vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Personne. Elle repoussa le drap et se redressa lentement, portant son ventre d'une main prudente. Au fil des mois, se lever devenait de plus en plus fatigant. L'infirmière prévoyait son accouchement pour la mi-juin. Soit un mois plus tard. Juste avant la fin des cours. Gallina glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussures et enfila sa cape par-dessus sa chemise de nuit. Elle traversa l'infirmerie sur la pointe des pieds, ouvrit timidement la porte et passa son nez dans l'entrebâillement. Le couloir était désert. Première mission : trouver les professeurs et les Préfets-en-chef et écouter leur compte-rendu sur les évènements récents. Deuxième mission : aller trouver Abraxas dans la forêt interdite.

Gallina ne manquait pas de ressources. Après Tom, elle était la meilleure élève de sa promotion en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. La Botanique et les Soins aux Créatures Magiques l'attiraient moins, mais elle connaissait la théorie. La Forêt Interdite ne lui faisait pas peur.

Presque pas.

Elle s'engagea dans les couloirs obscurs du château. Le couvre-feu était passé. Où discutaient les professeurs ? Probablement dans le bureau du directeur. Gallina avait l'intention d'en prendre le chemin, bien qu'elle ignorât tout à fait comment capter leurs propos s'ils se tenaient dans une salle fermée, quand un malaise la saisit brusquement. Elle se rattrapa à une armure vacillante, manqua de la faire tomber, s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux, attendant que le vertige passe. Une longue minute s'écoula. Quand Gallina rouvrit les yeux, son regard tomba entre les jambes de l'armure, sur une lettre dont la pâleur tranchait contre le parquet sombre.

Elle se pencha difficilement pour la ramasser et ouvrit le courrier d'un geste souple.

_« Chère Hermione Grizzly,_

_Le concierge et les deux élèves que cherchent activement les professeurs de Poudlard sont avec moi. Vous n'aurez guère à craindre pour leurs vies si vous nous rejoignez dès maintenant. »_

Les yeux de Gallina s'agrandirent.

_« Je ne prendrai pas le risque d'écrire ici le lieu de notre rendez-vous : j'ai confiance en vos dons. Evidemment, il vous est interdit de parler de ce message à quiconque. Si vous le faites, je le saurai, et vous conviendrez avec moi qu'une effusion de sang n'est pas la meilleure façon d'entamer une relation. »_

Abraxas.

_« Gardez en tête les visages des élèves qui me tiennent compagnie et tout ira bien. »_

_Je vous attends avec impatience. »_

- Non, non, non… gémit-elle.

Miss Grizzly pensait trouver le concierge et les élèves à Pré-au-Lard. Elle s'était rendue au rendez-vous. Gallina le savait. Mais elle savait aussi que miss Grizzly n'était pas une très bonne sorcière. Elle n'avait aucune chance de sauver son frère.

Gallina rangea le courrier dans la poche de sa cape et tourna les talons. Le bureau de Dumbledore se situait de l'autre côté du château. Un simple Alohomora permettait d'ouvrir la porte. Quelques tractions sur les briques de la cheminée ouvraient un passage secret jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Alors elle s'élança, ignorant la fatigue occasionnée par l'enfant qui remuait dans son ventre. De nombreux Serpentards auraient ri de Gallina et de son comportement intrépide, mais elle ne pensait qu'à son frère, et aux risques qu'il courait. Peu importait ses origines, sa maison et son statut : la sécurité d'Abraxas passait avant tout principe, tout ordre de conduite, toute décision du Choixpeau Magique.

Baguette à la main, Gallina se lança sur les traces d'Hermione.


	17. La voyante et le maléficien

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

**CHAPITRE 17**

La voyante et le maléficien

- Vous alliez vous rendre ?

Dans la pénombre, l'expression d'Alistair trahissait toute son incrédulité.

- Je veux savoir où Grindelwald garde les prisonniers et les libérer, rectifia Hermione. Je tenterai d'y parvenir sans suivre ses directives mais si j'échoue, je me rendrai. Je ne les laisserai pas mourir alors que je peux les sauver.

- Il ne les libérera pas, s'énerva Alistair. Il les gardera avec lui pour s'assurer votre obéissance !

- Dans le pire des cas ! Au moins, ils resteront en vie ! rétorqua Hermione.

Elle sentit la poigne d'Alistair se resserrer sur son bras.

- Vous ne devez surtout pas vous laisser capturer ! pesta-t-il.

- Si vous m'empêchez d'y aller, siffla Hermione, vous aurez leur mort sur la conscience.

Il secoua la tête.

- Certaines morts sont nécessaires !

- Vous détestez Grindelwald, répondit Hermione, mais vous pensez comme lui !

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, le souffle court.

- Vous pourriez m'assommer pour m'empêcher d'agir mais je sais que vous ne le ferez pas, reprit Hermione. Si vous voulez parer les plans de votre cousin, un moyen bien plus efficace existe. Aidez-moi.

Alistair resta stoïque.

- C'est possible ! insista-t-elle. S'il a réellement besoin de moi, il ne me fera pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous, vous le connaissez bien.

- J'ai failli entraîner votre mort. Pourriez-vous réellement me faire confiance ?

Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il aborde le sujet.

- Vous avez dit à vos hommes de ne pas nous tuer. Et je sais pourquoi vous avez tenté de me capturer. Je ne me fie pas qu'à cela. Je pense à tout ce que j'ai vu de vous… depuis le début.

Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et croisa son regard.

- Je commence à vous cerner, murmura-t-elle. Et nous ne pourrons pas travailler ensemble si nous ressassons nos conflits.

- Vous avez besoin de moi à ce point-là ? s'amusa-t-il d'un air cynique.

Hermione ne répondit pas.

- Je sais où Gellert garde les prisonniers, déclara alors Alistair.

Il fronça les sourcils puis ajouta :

- A la Tête de Sanglier.

**: : :**

Les contours de l'auberge se dessinaient vaguement dans l'obscurité. Elle était la seule bâtisse de Pré-au-Lard qui présentât un semblant d'activité : un discret rai de lumière se dessinait sous la porte d'entrée. Les fenêtres fermées ne laissaient filtrer aucun son et les volets tirés ne laissaient entrevoir aucune ombre, mais Hermione devinait la présence maléfique des intrus à l'intérieur. Alistair la guida jusqu'au flanc du bâtiment, ou un escalier extérieur permettait de monter au premier étage d'une maison voisine. Les marches passaient sous la fenêtre de l'une des chambres de l'auberge.

- Si Grindelwald garde quelques troupes ici, elles se trouvent probablement dans la salle principale, murmura Alistair. En nous faufilant par le premier étage, nous ne serons pas repérés. J'ai vu Drevitch emmener le concierge et les deux élèves par la porte du restaurant. Ils sont sans doute dans une chambre à présent, mais j'ignore laquelle.

- Drevitch ? répéta Hermione à voix basse.

Alistair la toisa quelques secondes.

- L'un de ses meilleurs partisans, chuchota-t-il. Si Gellert était capable de déléguer, Drevitch deviendrait probablement son bras droit. C'est le seul qui lui soit véritablement loyal et il accomplit les missions les plus importantes. Si nous le croisons, je le tuerai. Ce sera un bon moyen d'affaiblir mon cousin.

- Nous devons rester discrets !

- Exception faite pour ce cas de figure, trancha-t-il.

Hermione grimaça et acquiesça à contrecœur. Le soutien d'Alistair dans sa mission restait essentiel malgré leurs divergences. Le ton de sa voix n'admettait aucune alternative et elle n'avait pas le temps de pinailler : la vie d'Apollon Picott et de deux enfants en dépendait. Baguette levée, elle le laissa s'engager le premier dans la chambre obscure. Alors qu'elle enjambait le rebord de la fenêtre pour le rejoindre, un bruissement retentit au-dessus de sa tête. Une forme sombre s'éleva dans un mouvement d'ailes, se découpa brièvement contre le ciel nocturne et fila entre les toits pour disparaître derrière un conduit de cheminée.

Hermione tiqua. Hésita un instant. Puis se glissa dans la chambre en tirant les battants derrière elle.

- _Lumos_.

Le faisceau qui jaillit de la baguette d'Alistair revint vers eux comme un éclair. Hermione eut un sursaut de frayeur, mais il ne s'agissait que du reflet renvoyé par la poignée argentée d'une petite commode en cèdre. Deux valises de taille respectable se dressaient près du lit. Heureusement, l'occupant actuel de la pièce était vraisemblablement absent. Alistair s'avança prudemment jusqu'à la porte donnant sur le couloir. Elle demeurait close mais une lueur douce et frémissante s'aventurait parfois dans l'embrasure.

- Une idée ? lança Alistair à voix basse.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

- Restez ici, décida-t-elle. Je vais essayer de voir où se trouvent les otages. Si Grindelwald intervient et me voit seule, il pensera que je suis en train de coopérer. Quoiqu'il arrive, j'aurai besoin de vous pour faire sortir Apollon et les enfants d'ici. Alistair, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils, je sais que vous vous moquez de leur libération. Mais réfléchissez : une fois qu'ils seront en sécurité, Grindelwald n'aura plus aucun moyen de pression sur moi. Et… J'ai des capacités… utiles. Je pourrai m'enfuir.

- Vous parlez que vos dons ?

Alistair n'avait pas connaissance de son insensibilité à la magie.

- C'est cela, mentit Hermione. Vous pourrez revenir m'aider si je suis en difficulté, n'est-ce pas ?

- Votre plan ne me plait pas.

- Le contraire m'aurait surpris mais c'est la stratégie la plus sûre.

- Je pourrai aller chercher les otages moi-même.

- Vous vous feriez tuer, rétorqua Hermione.

- Pas si je tue en premier.

Charmant.

- Si vous y tenez… Je vais ressortir et essayer de voir ce qu'il se trame au rez-de-chaussée, hasarda Alistair. Mon cousin ne doit pas être bien loin.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- _Alohomora_, ajouta-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers la serrure.

Le verrou cliqueta.

- Si je n'ai pas de nouvelles de vous d'ici un quart d'heure, je viens vous chercher, conclut-il.

- Un quart d'heure ? C'est court.

- Pas pour fouiller un couloir.

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis acquiesça.

- Bien. J'y vais, trancha-t-elle. A plus tard.

Elle sortait prudemment dans le couloir lorsqu'un dernier mot lui vint spontanément.

- Alistair ? murmura-t-elle en se retournant.

Son coéquipier était déjà rendu à la fenêtre. Il tourna vers elle un visage impassible.

- Merci.

Ses yeux scintillèrent. Il hocha la tête et disparut à l'extérieur. Hermione recula de quelques pas et referma la porte derrière elle.

Le couloir était sombre. Désert. Silencieux. La faible luminosité provenait d'une petite bougie posée à même le sol. L'une des chambres était éclairée et la lumière s'évadait par sa porte entrebâillée. Hermione essaya d'abord d'entrer dans celle qui lui faisait face mais elle fut confrontée à un verrou bloqué. Son regard s'orienta alors presque naturellement vers la chambre éclairée. Elle crut entendre un gémissement étouffé. Peut-être était-ce seulement le fruit de son imagination ? Non. Elle savait que non. Elle le sentait. Hermione traversa le couloir sur la pointe des pieds, le cœur battant. S'arrêta net quand les escaliers grincèrent. Reprit son chemin. Se glissa dans l'ombre du mur. Jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Assis contre le mur, pieds et poings liés par des cordes, Apollon Picott somnolait. De sa position, Hermione ne parvenait pas à savoir si Connor et Abraxas se trouvaient eux aussi dans la pièce mais elle apercevait sans peine le grand miroir qui trônait au centre de la chambre. Le cadre, couvert de gravures, entourait une surface de verre opalescente dont une faible lueur semblait se dégager, baignant toute la salle d'une teinte bleutée. Hermione s'avança davantage et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Connor et Abraxas étaient attachés également et attendaient leur heure au pied du lit. Un lit aux draps gris, accolés à une fenêtre donnant sur cour. Hermione reconnut alors la chambre dans laquelle elle avait séjourné avant son intégration à Poudlard.

- Miss Grizzly ? souffla Connor.

Abraxas paraissait bouche bée. Apollon Picott ouvrit soudainement les yeux et un air profondément idiot se peignit sur son visage. Hermione se glissa discrètement dans la chambre, décidée à les libérer au plus vite, quand un mouvement dans le miroir attira son attention. Un mouvement fluide. Elle inclina légèrement la tête, curieuse et inquiète. Une baguette… Une main… Une manche de cape… Des cheveux noirs… Un visage… Celui de Tom.

- On appelle ce miroir « Psyché de la Reine ». Il m'a fallu trois ans pour me l'approprier mais je ne regrette pas mon acharnement.

Hermione se retourna vivement, le souffle coupé.

Un homme d'âge mur, à la silhouette imposante, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en boucles sur ses larges épaules, entourant un visage fier et noble. Un visage qu'Hermione connaissait déjà. Un visage qu'elle avait trouvé dans de nombreuses coupures de journaux…

- Hermione Grizzly, annonça Grindelwald d'une voix douce. Je n'étais pas certain que vous viendriez. Ma foi, vous ne manquez pas de témérité. J'ai eu vent de votre escapade…

Il balaya la salle du regard.

- Où est Alistair ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione serra les dents. Grindelwald fronça les sourcils.

- Dites-moi où il est, répéta-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

- Je… Je ne sais pas, lâcha-t-elle en reculant. Nous nous sommes séparés, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, je ne sais pas où il est.

Grindelwald secoua tristement la tête.

- Il ne doit pas être bien loin, marmonna-t-il. DEMETRI !

Un grand homme maigre se présenta à la porte. Son maître lui cracha des ordres dans cette langue qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas et il s'éclipsa rapidement. Grindelwald se tourna à nouveau vers elle, braquant ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione. Des yeux bleu-gris. Comme Alistair.

- Mon cousin pense que je vous convoite pour vos dons, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Hermione ne répondit pas.

- Savez-vous qu'il existe des voyantes plus douées que vous et plus faciles à atteindre ? reprit-il. Mais mon cousin a toujours manqué de clairvoyance. Sauf quand il s'agit de survivre… Il trompe ou évite tous mes assassins. Il est doué pour cela. Mais qu'importe ! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de lui, n'est-ce pas, miss Grizzly ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, au point que leurs coudes se frôlèrent. Hermione frissonna. Combien de temps garderait-il son calme ? Combien de temps perdrait-il avant d'annoncer ce qu'il attendait d'elle ? Grindelwald se montrait calme, avenant, poli. Combien de temps s'écoulerait avant qu'il ne lui jette un sortilège… et ne se rende compte de sa petite particularité ? Une sorcière immunisée contre la magie, bien que privée de pouvoir, aurait passionné Lord Voldemort. Grindelwald, en tant que collectionneur affirmé, n'en serait que plus émoustillé. Hermione s'en rendait soudainement compte et, si la farce du génie lui offrait un effet de surprise évident, sa sécurité serait de courte durée.

Grindelwald posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione et la fit pivoter vers le miroir. Cette fois, Hermione y vit son propre reflet. Mais les détails de la pièce se confondaient dans une brume bleuâtre qui semblait se mouvoir derrière le verre. Ni la chambre. Ni la porte. Ni Grindelwald… Il n'y avait qu'elle.

- La Psyché me fournit les indices dont j'ai besoin pour mener mes quêtes à terme, déclara Grindelwald d'une voix suave. Aujourd'hui, une épreuve importante m'attend. Mais je ne peux pas l'affronter seul.

Il retira ses mains des épaules d'Hermione et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Hermione resta droite face au miroir, paralysée. Glacée.

- Je cherche un objet qui se trouve à Poudlard en ce moment même. Un objet simple, mais son propriétaire y est attaché.

Un objet…

- J'ai besoin d'un voleur adéquat, déclara Grindelwald. Un voleur qui connait le propriétaire de l'objet et pourrait le subtiliser discrètement. Miss Grizzly, ce voleur, ce sera vous.

- Pourquoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

Il attrapa le journal posé sur le chevet et le lui lança avant de poursuivre ses cent pas. Cette fois, Hermione réagit et l'attrapa spontanément. Elle le reconnut aussitôt.

« Naissance d'une légende »

Son article. L'article la présentant aux lecteurs de la Gazette du Sorcier comme le nouveau professeur de divination à Poudlard. L'article prétendant qu'elle était une grande voyante. L'article révélant son visage. La photographie animée qui trônait au sommet de la page la montrait, elle, en robe de soirée, entourée par le groupe de Gallina. Derrière elle, des couples d'élèves et d'invités plus âgés qui évoluaient sur la piste de danse. A sa gauche, Alistair, qui regardait tour à tour Hermione et Tom… Près de la fenêtre, Tom, qui faisait tourner la grosse bague de son oncle autour de son doigt… La bague de Morfin Gaunt… Qui deviendrait un Horcruxe…

- Je veux cet objet.

Mais ce n'était pas seulement l'un des Horcruxes de Lord Voldemort. La pierre qui sertissait la bague n'était d'autre que la Pierre de Résurrection, l'une des trois Reliques de la Mort. Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement. Tous les indices de son histoire se rassemblaient. Une vieille cape volée chez les Potter… Une baguette de sureau subtilisée dans l'atelier de Gregorovitch… Grindelwald avait convoité les Reliques de la Mort. Il avait eu en sa possession deux d'entre elles. Dans un autre ordre temporel, il n'avait jamais trouvé la troisième, qui demeurait à Poudlard, au doigt de Tom Jedusor. Mais le cliché d'Hermione à la soirée de Slughorn, paru dans le journal quelques mois plus tôt, avait présenté Tom à l'ensemble des lecteurs de la Gazette… A toute l'Angleterre… A Grindelwald.

- La Psyché ne montre que des visages, révéla Grindelwald. Quand je lui demandais des indices sur la localisation de cet objet, elle s'obstinait à me révéler celui de ce garçon. Un garçon que je ne connaissais pas. Que je ne trouvais pas, malgré toutes mes recherches.

Il prit le journal des mains d'Hermione et le jeta sur le lit. Adossés au bois du sommier, les yeux grands ouverts, Connor et Abraxas suivaient attentivement l'échange. De leur position, ils n'avaient vu ni le visage de Tom, ni la bague. Apollon Picott était aveugle lui aussi. Se questionnaient-ils ?

- Il y a deux ans, la Psyché m'a fourni un nouvel indice… continua-t-il. Je lui demandais, une fois de plus, où trouver la bague, quand soudain… c'est votre visage qui est apparu. Au départ, je pensais que la bague avait changé de propriétaire, mais la raison de cette évolution était autre : la Psyché montre toujours le chemin le plus facile pour accéder à ce que l'on cherche. Ici, elle jugeait que mes chances de succès étaient plus importantes si je vous engageais à faire cette tâche que si je l'accomplissais moi-même.

Les pas de Grindelwald s'interrompirent dans le dos d'Hermione.

- Alors je vous ai cherché, miss Grizzly… Mais je ne lisais pas la presse anglaise. Je n'ai pas vu l'article. Je vous ai trouvée… au mariage de Noctea Malefoy. L'un de mes hommes s'y était rendu pour surveiller les agissements de mon cousin. Il aurait dû entrer la veille du mariage mais en réalité, il n'a jamais pu pénétrer dans la résidence. Dumbledore avait, semble-t-il, pris ses dispositions. Par ailleurs, les grandes maisons de Sang-Purs comme celle des Selwyn sont toujours si bien protégées que mes hommes rechignent à y entrer en douce. Un jour, l'un d'eux a perdu les deux jambes à cause d'un sortilège antivol qui raflait les voleurs à un demi-mètre.

Il reprit sa ronde. Hermione enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

- L'un de mes hommes en Angleterre m'a rapporté qu'Alistair avait longuement discuté avec une jeune femme pendant cette fête. Une voyante. Professeur à Poudlard. Pour me renseigner, il m'a montré cet article de journal… Il lisait la presse anglaise, lui. J'ai aussitôt reconnu votre visage. En arrière-plan, j'ai vu celui du garçon. De nombreuses recherches m'ont mené jusqu'à son oncle, mais ce dernier ignorait tout des propriétés magiques de la pierre. Il était curieux, toutefois. Je pense qu'il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir vendu.

Dans son esprit, Hermione recollait les éléments. Tout concordait. Tout s'imbriquait. Depuis le début, Grindelwald cherchait les reliques. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le deviner plus tôt ? Elle qui connaissait si bien ces reliques ! Elle qui y avait déjà été confrontée !

- Retournez dans l'école, miss Grizzly, conclut Grindelwald. Prenez cet objet et ramenez-le-moi. Je vous donne une heure. A partir de là, et à chaque demi-heure de retard, l'un des otages mourra.

Si Connor resta de marbre, le visage d'Abraxas devint encore plus livide qu'il ne l'était au naturel. Apollon Picott, quant à lui, paraissait faire abstraction des propos du mage noir. Il ne témoignait d'aucune peur, d'aucune colère, d'aucune angoisse.

Un détachement admirable.

- Evidemment, si vous revenez avec des Aurors ou des professeurs, vous ne reverrez plus aucun d'entre eux en vie. Mais je crois que vous êtes raisonnable et ne prendrez pas un tel risque… simplement pour un bijou.

Un bijou qui le rendrait invincible.

- Bonne chance, miss Grizzly.

Hermione ne pouvait pas tourner les talons. Elle cherchait quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi, pourvu que Grindelwald perde son temps. Pourvu qu'il parle encore, qu'il s'énerve, qu'il fasse autre chose que de la congédier.

Un grand bruit retentit soudain à l'étage inférieur. Grindelwald et Hermione se tournèrent vers la porte en sursautant.

- Maître ? lança une voix de l'autre côté du mur. On dirait que ça bouge en bas.

Grindelwald poussa la porte d'un coup d'épaule. Les deux hommes qui surveillaient le couloir affichaient des visages apeurés.

- Je vais voir qui a fait ça. Surveillez les otages. Ne laissez personne sortir.

- Oui, Maître.

Ils levèrent leur baguette vers Hermione avec un air profondément méfiant. Contrairement aux mercenaires croisés dans la ruelle, ces deux-là étaient anglais. Ils connaissaient probablement sa réputation de voyante surdouée.

- Vous ne bougez pas, la menaça le premier. Vous ne bougez pas du tout.

- Tu crois que l'auberge est attaquée ? couina le second.

- Elle est récupérée, en fait, intervint une voix sinistre derrière eux.

Hermione vit un chandelier s'abattre sur la tête du plus petit mercenaire, qui s'écroula au sol. Le second cria mais une deuxième explosion dans le restaurant masqua son appel et une seconde plus tard, il rejoignait son collègue. Quand Hermione leva des yeux prudents vers le nouvel arrivant, elle croisa le regard sombre de Mr Jocelin. Derrière lui, la tête tournée vers les escaliers, se tenait Alistair. Baguette levée, il veillait.

- Bonnie s'est enfuie et il est temps que vous l'imitiez, décida-t-il gravement. Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas pu intervenir avant mais j'avais besoin d'une diversion et d'un peu d'aide. Miss Grizzly, votre petite copine s'est chargée d'attirer Grindelwald dans le restaurant. J'ai brisé les protections anti-transplanage : dès qu'elle sera de retour, nous partirons.

- Ma petite copine ? répéta Hermione.

D'un coup de baguette, il coupa les liens qui retenaient Apollon Picott et les deux élèves. Ces derniers se relevèrent en tremblant. Les deux élèves se rapprochèrent presque imperceptiblement d'Hermione, comme si sa simple présence pouvait les protéger des mages de noirs de l'auberge.

- Elle ne devrait plus tarder… gronda Mr Jocelin.

Un « pop » retentit soudain près de la porte ouverte et Fania apparut, les oreilles dressées comme des antennes, l'œil alerte.

- Miss Professeur, Monsieur Picott, Monsieur Cousin, Monsieur Jocelin et les élèves doivent partir tout de suite, déclara-t-elle. Gellert Grindelwald remonte les escaliers.

- Qui est monsieur Cousin ? demanda Connor.

- Monsieur Cousin de Grindelwald, précisa Fania.

- Pas le temps ! s'affola Hermione. On s'en va !

- Rue du pêcheur, décida Mr Jocelin. Alistair, prenez l'un des gosses, je prends l'autre.

- Si miss Professeur et monsieur Picott veulent bien que je les fasse transplaner, suggéra Fania.

Hermione attrapa rapidement la main de Fania. Elle vit Apollon Picott prendre l'autre en face d'elle tandis qu'Alistair attirait Abraxas contre lui et que Connor s'accrochait à Mr Jocelin. Le front de Fania se plissa sous l'effet de la concentration. Des pas précipités retentirent sur le palier du premier étage. Un souffle d'air fila dans leur cercle et la chambre s'estompa brutalement. Avant qu'elle n'ait complètement disparu, Hermione aperçut le visage furieux de Grindelwald dans l'embrasure de la porte.

**: : :**

Ils atterrirent dans l'une des ruelles du quartier résidentiel, à quelques pas de l'auberge. Des éclats de voix retentissaient à l'angle de la rue suivante et une épaisse fumée noire, inquiétante, s'élevait dans le ciel. Alistair et Mr Jocelin pointèrent aussitôt leur baguette dans cette direction.

- Miss Professeur ? Que doit faire Fania ? lança l'elfe.

Hermione devait la renvoyer à Poudlard mais une question lui trottait dans la tête.

- Comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'à nous ?

- Fania a vu la miss Professeur quitter Poudlard. Fania ne pouvait pas la suivre car les elfes n'ont pas le droit de quitter l'enceinte du château. Alors Fania est allée voir le professeur Dippet pour lui dire qu'elle voulait devenir Médicomage. Fania a insisté, insisté, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dippet lui dire : « Dehors ! » Alors Fania est sortie de l'école. Elle a croisé Bonnie dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard et Bonnie lui a dit qu'il y avait beaucoup d'hommes étrangers à la Tête de Sanglier et qu'elle avait dû fuir.

- Merci, Fania. Sans toi, nous serions encore là-bas.

Si Alistair semblait réticent à l'idée de remercier un elfe, les autres acquiescèrent.

- Bien. Maintenant, comment retournons-nous dans l'école ? demanda Hermione.

- Si nous nous rendons près des portes, peut-être pourrait-elle vous faire transplaner de l'autre côté, suggéra Mr Jocelin.

- Fania n'a pas le droit de faire entrer qui que ce soit dans Poudlard, de parler des protections de Poudlard ou d'abimer les protections de Poudlard, répondit l'elfe.

- Logique, se désola Hermione.

- Je connais un passage secret, souffla alors Abraxas.

Il paraissait toujours aussi terrifié.

- Il relie la cheminée du salon de la résidence secondaire Malefoy à la cheminée du bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

- Où est cette résidence ? demanda Alistair.

- Là-bas, répondit Abraxas en pointant du doigt la rue bruyante.

A travers les exclamations gutturales, Hermione crut soudain déceler une voix de fille.

- Nous allons devoir jeter quelques sortilèges, devina Alistair. Gregory ?

- Je suis prêt, mon garçon, répondit le vieil homme.

- Fania. Retourne à Poudlard et informe Miranda Bones de la situation, ordonna Hermione. Fais vite. Nous vous rejoignons très bientôt.

Fania disparut et le groupe s'élança hâtivement vers la résidence secondaire des Malefoy. Hermione gardait Connor et Abraxas à ses côtés. Si Connor, malgré son appréhension, prenait son courage à deux mains et courait d'un air déterminé, Abraxas tremblait comme une feuille et paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir. Cette impression faillit devenir une réalité lorsque le groupe tourna à l'angle de la rue et qu'une scène terrible s'offrit à eux.

Gallina. Gallina. Gallina. La poitrine d'Hermione se serra sous l'effet de la panique. Sous le porche d'une maison en flammes, la jeune fille menaçait les mercenaires de sa baguette. Elle ne devait sans doute sa survie qu'à son ventre proéminent dont les hommes de Grindelwald se moquaient allégrement. Ils étaient à vingt contre une… A vingt contre une adolescente enceinte. L'un d'eux pivota, remarqua les nouveaux arrivants, cria quelque chose. Les autres se tournèrent à leur tour. Alistair et Mr Jocelin levèrent leur baguette plus haut, près à attaquer, tandis qu'Apollon Picott tirait les enfants derrière un muret de pierres. Quant à Hermione, son cerveau ne fit qu'un tour : Alistair et Mr Jocelin engageaient un combat perdu d'avance, le muret pouvait sauter sous le coup d'un sortilège trop puissant et l'un des mercenaires semblait déterminé à agresser Gallina.

Elle se rua sur Gallina, bousculant deux ou trois hommes au passage, et l'attira dans son dos.

- Madame ! couina celle-ci d'un air traumatisé. Je…

- Que faites-vous ici ? coupa Hermione. On vous a emmenée de force ?

- Non ! Mais je… Je savais que mon frère était en danger !

Les éclairs fusaient. Alistair et Mr Jocelin tenaient bon mais ne remarquaient absolument pas qu'un cercle de mercenaires se resserrait autour des deux jeunes femmes. Hermione croisa le regard de l'un d'entre eux. Que dire ? Elle ne manquait pas d'imagination, d'ordinaire. L'homme qu'elle avait regardé s'avança encore.

- Tu fairrre quoi, toi ? demanda-t-il d'un air amusé.

Il ressemblait vaguement à Avery…

- Je suis protégée par des esprits frappeurs démoniaques ! s'écria-t-elle alors spontanément.

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces paroles qu'elle les trouva ridicules.

- Et… Et si vous m'attaquez, vous éveillerez leur colère !

- Que tu dirrre ? Esprrrits frappeurrrs ? Genrrre démons, hé ? lança l'homme. Nous ne pas êtrrre aussi superrrsticieux qu'Anglais le croirrre ! Nous ne pas fuirrr !

Il s'esclaffa, bientôt imité par ses congénères. Alistair et Mr Jocelin étaient toujours occupés…

- STUPEFIX ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Sa voix fut aussitôt reprise, comme un écho, par une dizaine d'autres mercenaires. Hermione hurla de peur en voyant plusieurs rayons fuser vers elle. Le premier l'atteignit dans la poitrine, tandis que les autres s'écrasaient sur ses épaules, son ventre, son visage. Aucun n'avait atteint Gallina quand le silence retomba, seulement troublé par les exclamations d'Alistair et de Mr Jocelin qui se battaient encore. Hermione était toujours debout, les bras tendus devant sa protégée. Les visages des mercenaires se décomposèrent. L'un d'eux cria quelque chose. Et ce fut la débandade.

Alistair et Mr Jocelin ne comprirent sans doute jamais pourquoi leurs adversaires signaient subitement leur démission et partaient en courant. Même ceux qui étaient blessés, vaincus, à terre, tentaient de ramper loin d'eux. Ils pointaient Hermione du doigt d'un air effrayé et encourageaient leurs collègues à fuir. Si certains, qui n'avaient pas assisté à la scène, ne comprenaient visiblement pas l'état de panique de leurs camarades, ils prenaient le parti de les imiter et les suivaient sans attendre. Bientôt, il n'y eu plus aucun homme de Grindelwald dans la ruelle, à l'exception d'un pauvre bougre qui gémissait sur le trottoir et de quelques sorciers inconscients.

Gallina regardait Hermione d'un air ébahi.

- Madame, comment avez-vous fait cela ? Vous avez reçu une dizaine de Stupéfix ! Vous êtes réellement protégée par des esprits frappeurs ? Je pensais que c'était une bêtise racontée par les Serpentards pour faire peur à mon frère !

- Gallina, ne parlez surtout pas de ce qu'il vient de se passer ! s'affola Hermione en voyant le reste du groupe s'approcher d'elles. Ne dites rien ! Nul ne doit être au courant !

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Je comprends. Mais que s'est-il passé ? C'était impressionnant !

Alistair et Mr Jocelin regardaient autour d'eux d'un air profondément interrogateur.

- Grindelwald les a peut-être rappelés, supposa Alistair.

- Miss Grizzly, vous allez bien ? lança Connor.

A côté de lui, Abraxas braquait de grands yeux humides sur sa sœur.

- Gallina ! s'écria-t-il.

- Abraxas.

Il se précipita dans ses bras en tremblant. Gallina passa une main douce sur ses cheveux blonds. Hermione se tourna vers Connor.

- Oui, Connor, je vais bien, je te remercie. Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance. Maintenant, nous devons partir…

- Avant que Grindelwald ne rapplique, compléta Mr Jocelin d'une voix lugubre.

- Où est la résidence Malefoy ?

Abraxas pointa du doigt la maison qui brûlait dans son dos.

- Problématique, commenta Hermione.

- Quand j'étais à l'infirmerie, intervint Gallina, j'ai entendu parler d'une brèche dans la muraille magique qui séparerait Pré-au-Lard de la Forêt Interdite… et donc de Poudlard. C'est ainsi que Mr Picott, Connor et Abraxas ont été capturés.

- Apollon, seriez-vous capable de nous dire où se trouve cette brèche ?

Apollon Picott haussa les épaules d'un air hagard.

- Il y avait beaucoup de mercenaires là où nous sommes sortis de la forêt, rapporta Connor. Nous avons remonté une colline et nous sommes arrivés à Pré-au-Lard. On nous a enfermés dans un abri avec de grands tapis colorés avant de nous emmener à la Tête de Sanglier.

- De grands tapis colorés ? répéta Alistair.

Comme des tapis volants…

- Les tapis de l'Ambassadeur, réalisa-t-il alors. Ils les ont gardés. Grindelwald n'envisageait pas seulement de vous capturer, Hermione. Il veut entrer dans Poudlard en dépassant ses protections magiques.

Or, les tapis pouvaient passer au-dessus des défenses de Poudlard. A cette époque, l'école ne bénéficiait pas de la muraille « en sphère » dont elle disposerait cinquante ans plus tard. Là était la solution ! Hermione avait lu que ce type de muraille avait été élaboré pendant l'ascension de Lord Voldemort. Donc, en 1943, il était encore possible d'entrer dans l'école… si l'on volait suffisamment haut.

- Malgré sa puissance, Gellert a peur d'Albus Dumbledore. Il n'entrerait pas dans Poudlard, à moins d'être sûr de pouvoir le vaincre, ajouta Alistair.

Il fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux fouillaient le visage d'Hermione avec suspicion.

- Quelle mission voulait-il vous donner ? demanda-t-il d'un air intéressé.

- Il… Il n'a pas eu le temps de me le dire, en vérité, prétendit Hermione. Il m'a surtout parlé de vous, de l'article sur moi dans le journal, de mon métier. Ensuite, vous êtes arrivés, vous et Mr Jocelin.

Si Apollon Picott, Connor Wilmoor et Abraxas Malefoy entendirent son mensonge, ils gardèrent le silence.

- Un tapis volant peut porter deux passagers, annonça rapidement Gallina. Abraxas et moi avons appris à les conduire quand nous sommes allés en Inde avec nos parents. Nous pourrions emmener deux personnes avec nous.

- Je ne vous suivrai pas à Poudlard, dit aussitôt Mr Jocelin. Je dois rester ici.

- Apollon, vous monterez avec Abraxas et Connor montera avec Gallina, déclara Hermione.

Il ne restait plus qu'elle.

- J'ai également pris des cours de vol sur tapis volant, il y a quelques années, révéla Alistair.

Damnation.

- Alistair, murmura Hermione en se penchant vers lui, tous les professeurs savent que vous avez tenté de… me capturer, lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Il ne serait pas avisé que vous nous suiviez à Poudlard.

- Il ne serait pas avisé pour moi de rester ici, à quelques mètres de mon cousin furieux, rétorqua Alistair. J'ai moins à craindre de vos collègues que de lui.

Pas faux.

- Par ailleurs, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez le choix.

- Je…

Elle rechignait terriblement à cette idée.

- Pas de coup en douce, abdiqua-t-elle finalement.

- Je veux simplement rester en vie, assura Alistair d'une voix décidée.

Elle sentit une certaine sincérité dans sa voix et acquiesça avec soulagement.

**: : :**

Un vieil abri au sommet d'une colline. A proximité d'une ferme abandonnée. En bordure de Pré-au-Lard. La lisière de la Forêt Interdite se dessinait dans l'obscurité, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Des silhouettes noires se mouvaient entre les arbres.

- Je vais me jeter un sortilège de Désillusion et aller chercher les tapis seul, suggéra Alistair. Si nous nous déplaçons ensemble, ils nous verront.

- D'accord.

Il murmura quelque chose et sa silhouette s'estompa jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une ombre. L'herbe ondulait sous ses pas tandis qu'il s'éloignait vers l'abri. La lune était haute et ronde dans le ciel. Hermione l'avait admirée, au côté de Tom, assise sur les marches de marbre qui menaient dans le hall de Poudlard. Cette scène lui paraissait si lointaine à présent… Alistair atteignit rapidement l'abri. Bien qu'il fût invisible, Hermione vit la porte s'ouvrir toute seule et des tapis s'évader discrètement. A la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, nul ne remarquait quoique ce soit. Alistair venait de voler le dernier tapis, et allait bientôt revenir vers eux, quand des pas retentirent dans le dos d'Hermione. Elle se retourna et aperçut des hommes de Grindelwald qui se dirigeaient vers eux, baguette à la main. Ils venaient de les voir. Le premier les montra du doigt et le deuxième cria quelque chose.

- Courez jusqu'aux tapis ! s'écria-t-elle.

Chose dite, chose faite.

Quand il vit le groupe courir vers lui, poursuivit par des mercenaires, Alistair entreprit d'étaler rapidement les tapis sur l'herbe. Parés au décollage. Mr Jocelin soutenait Gallina dans la course. La jeune fille s'agenouilla sur le premier tapis disposé près d'Alistair. Dès que Connor fut derrière elle, Gallina posa ses paumes sur les motifs dorés qui décoraient l'engin. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux élèves s'envolaient à toute vitesse au-dessus de la colline. Des sortilèges fusèrent dans leur direction mais aucun ne les atteignit.

Mr Jocelin s'enfuit, désireux de quitter le champ de bataille avant de s'y retrouver seul. Ce fut une diversion utile car certains mercenaires s'élancèrent aussitôt à sa poursuite. Abraxas se laissa tomber sur le second tapis, suivit de près par Apollon Picott qui paraissait paniqué. Ils s'envolèrent à leur tour mais les hommes de Grindelwald s'étaient rapprochés. L'un d'eux cria. Un maléfice fusa. Droit sur le concierge.

Hermione n'avait jamais compris comment Apollon Picott incendiaient les objets qui prenaient feu autour de lui. La réponse était simple, pourtant : il suffisait d'observer les enfants doués de sorcellerie. Depuis la nuit de temps, un sorcier angoissé devenait un sorcier dangereux, avec ou sans baguette magique. Quand le rayon passa à quelques centimètres de son visage, Apollon Picott paniqua, cria et l'abri qui renfermait les tapis volants explosa dans un ouragan de flammes. Dans sa précipitation, Hermione tomba sur le dernier tapis qu'Alistair avait récupéré. Elle sentit son coéquipier la saisir par les deux bras pour la redresser.

- On y va ! hurla-t-il.

Deux sortilèges s'écrasèrent dans l'herbe de la colline, à côté d'eux. Alistair répliqua d'un rapide coup de baguette avant de s'agenouiller devant Hermione, les paumes sur les courbes dorées qui décoraient le tapis. Elles scintillèrent légèrement quand ils décollèrent, quittant la colline, l'abri en feu et les mercenaires vociférant. En contrebas, ils virent Mr Jocelin qui disparaissait dans le couvert des arbres, au grand dam des disciples de Grindelwald.

- Il s'en est sorti, constata Hermione d'une voix soulagée.

- Gregory est plein de ressources, s'amusa Alistair. Ils vont sans doute le poursuivre mais ils n'ont pas fini de le chercher. Il connait Pré-au-Lard mieux que personne et tous les habitants ont évacué à l'annonce du Feudeymon… S'il veut rester invisible, personne ne le trouvera !

- Et Grindelwald peut dire adieu à son attaque aérienne, se réjouit Hermione.

- Ne doutez pas des compétences de mon cousin, tempéra Alistair. Il est tout à fait capable de fouiller les maisons de Pré-au-Lard à la recherche de balais pour maintenir son plan.

Les tapis nageaient dans l'obscurité, au-dessus des arbres et des maisons de Pré-au-Lard. Connor et Gallina volaient en tête, les cheveux blonds de Gallina dansant dans l'air nocturne. Derrière elle, Abraxas conduisait son propre tapis, Apollon Picott en guise de co-pilote. La présence de sa sœur devait le rasséréner car il faisait désormais preuve de courage. Quant à Hermione, elle s'accrochait prudemment à la cape d'Alistair. Le groupe passa au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite, au-dessus d'une grande maison silencieuse… et au-dessus des défenses de Poudlard. Ils pénétrèrent dans le parc du château sans encombre. Le château s'élevait dans la nuit, resplendissant comme un feu clair.

Leur joie fut toutefois de courte durée. Une voix glaciale, empreinte de colère, résonna dans toute l'école, dans tout Pré-au-Lard, jusque dans le ciel où les tapis naviguaient.

« Je viens à Poudlard. »

Comme celle de Voldemort, la voix de Grindelwald envahissait les esprits.

« J'ai de nombreux hommes avec moi et Albus Dumbledore est absent. J'exige qu'aucune résistance ne me soit imposée. »

Hermione revivait un cauchemar.

« Tous les élèves et professeurs vont se réunir dans la Grande Salle avec calme et obéissance. »

Maintenant, Hermione n'avait plus qu'une mission.

« Toute tentative de rébellion entraînera la mort. »

Elle devait trouver Tom avant Grindelwald.

**: : :**

A Poudlard, c'était le branle-bas de combat. On courait. On s'appelait. Les armures descendaient les marches du château dans un fracas épouvantable. Gallina prit Abraxas par les épaules et l'entraîna vers les grandes portes. Hermione les suivit au pas de course. Alors qu'elle arrivait dans le hall, le regard perçant de Miranda Bones se posa sur elle. Elle s'approcha en courant, laissant ses yeux glisser sur ses collègues et les trois élèves avec un sourire aussi tremblant que soulagé. Puis elle vit Alistair.

Miranda Bones saisit sa baguette, Alistair l'imita et Hermione s'interposa en précipitation.

- Il est avec nous ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Que fait-il ici ? demanda le professeur d'un ton ferme.

- J'ai aidé votre collègue à libérer Apollon Picott et les deux élèves retenus en otage par Grindelwald à la Tête de Sanglier.

Visiblement, Fania n'avait pas eu le temps de raconter toute l'histoire. Tandis que le front de Miranda Bones se plissait et que la respiration d'Alistair s'accélérait, Hermione entendit la voix de Slughorn un peu plus loin : « Où étiez-vous passée ? L'infirmière vous a cherchée partout ! Nous nous sommes inquiétés ! »

- L'elfe m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé, rétorqua Miranda. Mais comment puis-je être certaine qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'une manipulation de Grindelwald pour pénétrer dans le château ?

- Alistair n'est pas avec Grindelwald, assura Hermione. J'en ai la preuve. Mais ce serait long à expliquer et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

- Il a tenté de vous enlever, lui rappela Miranda du bout des lèvres.

- Et aujourd'hui, j'ai d'excellentes raisons de prendre sa défense ! répliqua Hermione.

Miranda cligna des yeux puis, lentement, baissa sa baguette. Slughorn surgit alors dans son dos.

- Vous êtes tous là ! Par Merlin ! ajouta-t-il dans un sursaut dès qu'il vit Alistair. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Tout va bien, Horace, déclara Miranda. Apollon, que s'est-il passé exactement ?

- Les hommes de Grindelwald nous ont capturés dans la Forêt Interdite ! s'écria Connor.

- Mon garçon, rejoignez immédiatement votre dortoir, ordonna Slughorn. Les Malefoy sont déjà partis s'abriter. Restez bien caché jusqu'à l'arrivée des Aurors !

Connor hocha la tête et partit en courant, zigzaguant entre les armures qui poursuivaient leur descente sur la pelouse.

- Ils ont pris ma baguette, déclara Picott d'une voix faible. Quand nous sommes passés près de la rivière, Connor m'a arraché mon badge et l'a jeté dans l'eau. Les hommes de Grindelwald ont tenté de le faire revenir avec un Accio. Sans succès.

- La rivière qui traverse la Forêt Interdite est très ancienne, révéla Miranda. Le jeune Wilmoor a eu une excellente intuition en y jetant le badge. Nul sortilège n'aurait pu le ramener. Les pleureuses qui vivent dans ses eaux sombres abolissent toute magie.

Les pleureuses… Dumbledore en avait parlé.

- De toute manière, Albus avait mis un point d'honneur à bombarder le portail de protections diverses, spécifiquement destinées à Grindelwald, ajouta Slughorn. Jusqu'aujourd'hui, ce n'était qu'un luxe mais à l'évidence, nous avons un collègue visionnaire.

Alistair secoua tristement la tête.

- Nous sommes arrivés par le ciel, déclara-t-il. Nous sommes passés au-dessus de la muraille magique. Grindelwald envisage sans nul doute de faire la même chose.

- D'autres passeront par la forêt, murmura Hermione. Ils suivront le même chemin qu'Apollon et les élèves.

Le silence retomba dans le hall. Les armures ne défilaient plus autour d'eux. Toutes étaient désormais à l'extérieur.

- Miranda, les armures vont combattre les mercenaires venant de la forêt, mais les autres ne rencontreront pas de résistance, poursuivit Hermione. Ils risquent d'entrer par…

Une sensation étrange. Comme si la réponse était toute proche…

- Ils ne se poseront sans doute pas dans le parc. Ce ne serait pas stratégique, suggéra Alistair.

Une tour… Des hiboux… Des hurlements… Hermione fut saisie d'une nausée soudaine.

- La volière, dit-elle soudain. Ils vont attaquer par la volière.

- Beaucoup d'élèves s'y sont rendus pour envoyer des lettres à leurs parents ! s'exclama Slughorn.

- Il serait temps de les expédier dans leur dortoir, remarqua Miranda. Apollon, prévenez Armando et bloquez l'accès. Cela les retardera.

Le concierge rangea sa mèche derrière son oreille, hocha la tête et s'élança vers les escaliers. Hermione resta immobile, comme paralysée. Que lui arrivait-il ?

- Hermione, l'appela Miranda en se tournant vers sa collègue, j'ai dû autoriser certains élèves à combattre. De nombreux élèves de septième année se sont regroupés dans les étages et ne devraient pas tarder à nous rejoindre.

- De nombreux élèves de septième année ? répéta Hermione. Gallina ne va tout de même pas se battre ?

- Miss Malefoy excelle dans l'art des sortilèges mais même si elle n'était pas enceinte, elle resterait dans son dortoir, se moqua Miranda.

Evidemment. Pourquoi Gallina se serait-elle jointe au combat ? Abraxas était en sécurité : elle n'avait plus d'intérêt à affronter Grindelwald. Au vu des derniers évènements, un élan de témérité de la part de Gallina n'aurait pas surpris Hermione. Une once de déception l'envahit. Même enceinte, elle aurait réclamé un rôle dans la défense de l'école ! Quel qu'il soit ! Mais Gallina Malefoy n'était pas Hermione. Devait-elle alors déplorer la lâcheté des Serpentards ? Ou devait-elle admirer le courage momentané de l'une d'entre elle lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une personne qu'elle aimait ?

Retrouver Tom. Elle devait retrouver Tom. Voilà tout ce qui importait.

- Je dois…

- Le directeur est dans son bureau, poursuivit Miranda sans l'écouter. Dire qu'il déteste les imprévus… Grindelwald qui attaque l'école, c'est un imprévu de taille ! Armando était si paniqué qu'Horace et moi avons jugé bon de ne pas le laisser au milieu des élèves… Il a pour tâche d'envoyer des hiboux au Ministère. Il protégera la porte de la volière avec Armando.

- Un vieillard et un concierge, lâcha Alistair. Ce sont là toutes les défenses que vous comptez mettre dans les étages ?

- La plupart des professeurs sont coincés à l'extérieur de l'école, rétorqua Miranda. Nous sommes trop peu nombreux ! Par ailleurs, il ne s'agit pas seulement d'un vieillard et d'un concierge : Armando Dippet était professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avant de devenir directeur et Apollon Picott a… Il a… Comment dire…

- Des compétences explosives ? proposa Slughorn.

- Oui, c'est cela, acquiesça-t-elle. Par ailleurs, Minerva McGonagall était montée à la volière juste avant votre arrivée. C'est une excellente élève et elle restera sans doute avec eux.

Des voix s'élevèrent en haut de l'escalier de marbre. Hermione leva la tête. Plusieurs élèves descendaient vers eux, leur baguette serrée dans leur poing. Certains paraissaient anxieux, d'autres tremblaient légèrement, mais tous descendaient les marches avec détermination. Hermione se tourna vers les grandes portes du hall. Dans leur encadrement, le parc demeurait sombre et silencieux. Les armures, aussi immobile que des statues, formaient un mur argenté entre le château et la forêt interdite.

Miranda. Slughorn. Dippet. Picott. L'infirmière, la bibliothécaire. Et elle. Ils n'étaient que sept. La situation était si catastrophique que même la présence inquiétante d'Alistair parvenait à réconforter Hermione. Il se tenait droit, les bras croisés sur son torse, l'air attentif et patient. Chaque élève le regardait avec un mélange de curiosité et de crainte. Bien qu'on ne le considérât que comme l'ombre de son cousin germain, il possédait la même grâce, le même charisme. Ses yeux bleu-gris balayaient le hall avec tranquillité. Aucune peur n'émanait de sa stature. Grindelwald serait-il aussi calme lorsqu'il attaquerait ?

Tom. Elle devait retrouver Tom ! Elle attrapa Miranda par le bras et se pencha à son oreille :

- Je peux vous parler ?

Sa collègue approuva et elles s'éloignèrent du groupe. Hermione sentait le regard brûlant d'Alistair contre sa nuque.

- Je dois faire quelque chose, chuchota-t-elle. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je dois faire quelque chose et… Alistair ne doit pas me suivre. C'est très important !

- Pourquoi vous suivrait-il ? demanda Miranda à voix basse. Il veut encore vous kidnapper ?

Ses yeux verts transperçaient Hermione.

- Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? ajouta-t-elle.

- Je… Non. Si ! J'ai besoin de votre aide pour occuper Alistair ici. Et je… J'aurai peut-être besoin de l'aide d'Albus dès qu'il arrivera.

- C'est en rapport avec Grindelwald ? murmura Miranda.

- Ou… Oui, reconnut Hermione à contrecœur. Et c'est très important ! Mais je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer.

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres de Miranda.

- Je vous enverrai Albus, déclara-t-elle.

- Merci. Je…

- Dépêchez-vous.

Hermione resta paralysée un instant, puis hocha la tête. Avant de s'élancer vers les escaliers, elle regarda une dernière fois sa collègue :

- Bonne chance Miranda. Soyez prudente.


	18. La dernière relique

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

**CHAPITRE 18**

La dernière relique

Hermione courait dans les couloirs, parmi des dizaines d'élèves qui revenaient de la volière, se rendaient à leur dortoir, cherchaient un frère ou une sœur, appelaient leurs amis. Tom n'était ni dans les cachots, ni dans le hall, ni même à proximité d'un escalier. Elle aperçut le préfet de Serdaigle, qui tentait de ramener l'ordre dans l'un des grands corridors du premier étage. « Où est le Préfet-en-chef ? » Elle croisa Minerva McGonagall, en pleine dispute avec Adrian Rosier au sujet de sa participation aux combats. « Avez-vous vu Tom Jedusor ? » On lui montrait une direction. On haussait les épaules. Certains l'avaient vu auprès des élèves de première année. D'autres l'avaient vu à la volière. Lorsqu'Hermione arriva au septième étage, elle ne trouva qu'Armando Dippet, occupé à bombarder la porte de sortilèges multicolores devant un Apollon Picott admiratif.

- La moitié des élèves errent dans les couloirs ! lança-t-elle au concierge. Vous serez plus utiles auprès d'eux qu'avec le directeur !

Apollon Picott n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre qu'Hermione courait déjà dans une autre direction. Où était Tom ? Un couloir. Une porte. Trois élèves. « Allez immédiatement dans vos dortoirs ! » Une autre porte. Les minutes s'écoulaient mais Tom n'était nulle part. Hermione devait se rendre à l'évidence : il remuait probablement autant qu'elle. Participerait-il aux combats ? Non. Ce n'était pas son genre. Il n'avait aucune raison de risquer sa vie. Où irait-il, alors ? Dans sa salle commune. Mais Hermione s'était déjà rendue dans les cachots. Elle n'y avait pas trouvé Tom ! Plusieurs dizaines de minutes s'étaient toutefois écoulées depuis. Etait-il pertinent de réessayer ?

Une porte. Un escalier. Sixième étage. Les élèves étaient moins nombreux mais certains couraient toujours dans les couloirs. « Retournez à vos dortoirs ! » Un autre escalier. Cinquième étage. Quatrième étage. Hermione croisa la bibliothécaire qui, paniquée, tentait vainement d'éloigner les élèves des portes de son antre. Derrière elle, tout un rayon de grimoires dentus se rendait en grognant vers le hall. Peut-être que ces semblants d'ancêtres du « Monstrueux Livre des Monstres » faisaient partie des défenses de l'école ? En tout cas, Hermione leur reconnaissait suffisamment d'efficacité pour prendre un autre chemin.

Troisième étage. Ses jambes la faisaient tant souffrir qu'elle faillit trébucher.

Deuxième étage. Elle s'accrocha au rebord d'une fenêtre pour reprendre sa respiration.

Son regard tomba sur la lisière de la Forêt Interdite.

Les armures se tenaient dangereusement immobiles et silencieuses tandis que les silhouettes de dizaines de sorciers se découpaient entre les arbres. Ils avançaient, de plus en plus nombreux, vêtus de capes noires. D'énormes chiens gris au museau écrasé se mouvaient à leurs côtés. Ils grognaient, poussaient des aboiements hargneux, grattaient la terre de leur pattes puissantes.

Hermione les voyait aussi clairement que si elle se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle était au château… Elle saisit sa tête entre ses mains. Une douleur lancinante lui vrillait le front. L'espace d'un instant, la Forêt Interdite parut s'éloigner et elle la vit de nouveau depuis la fenêtre du deuxième étage. Elle entendit les bruits des premiers combats. Puis sa vision se brouilla à nouveau et le décor changea. L'ombre d'un escalier en colimaçon… De grands rideaux de velours aux contours vagues… Hermione était au septième étage. Face à elle, dans le brouillard, se dressait la porte barricadée de la volière. Les sortilèges de protection produisaient une lueur rougeâtre qui semblait danser sur le bois, comme une flamme liquide.

« Tom, que faites-vous ici ? »

La voix d'Armando Dippet résonnait dans la pénombre. Hermione ne le reconnaissait qu'à sa petite taille car ses traits demeuraient flous. D'autres formes humaines s'élevaient à ses côtés, indistinctes.

« Mon garçon, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir mais vos talents vont nous être utiles ! »

Soudain, un grand coup résonna contre la porte. Elle vibra violemment mais tint bon. La lumière des sortilèges s'intensifia brusquement et des cris d'effroi résonnèrent à l'intérieur de la volière.

« Où est miss Grizzly ? »

Malgré les circonstances, le ton de Tom restait ferme.

« Elle est sans doute au rez-de-chaussée avec les autres professeurs. Ou peut-être qu'elle s'est enfermée dans ses appartements. Le danger est grand et elle ne pratique pas beaucoup la magie… Si seulement son don lui avait permis de prédire les plans de Grindelwald ! Cela nous aurait bien plus servi que de connaître la date du mariage de Noctea Malefoy ! »

Un autre grand coup résonna contre la porte. Cette fois, la porte se fissura et une substance noire coula entre les veines du bois. Quelque chose explosa de l'autre côté du bois. Les hurlements reprirent.

« Les maléfices n'en ont pas éliminé suffisamment. Préparez-vous et… Attention ! »

Dans un ouragan de maléfices et un bruit assourdissant, la porte céda brutalement. A travers la fumée se dessinèrent les silhouettes des arrivants.

« AVADA… »

« TOM ! »

Et tout s'effaça.

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle était de retour au second étage. Un silence inquiétant régnait aux alentours. Appuyée contre le rebord de la fenêtre, elle reprit son souffle. Pour la deuxième fois dans la soirée, son esprit lui avait échappé. Etait-ce le génie qui lui envoyait ces messages ? Si oui, cela signifiait qu'Hermione courait un grand danger. Quand elle leva les yeux, une vingtaine de balais noirs défilaient dans le ciel, se détachant un à un contre la lune ronde et pleine qui scintillait parmi les étoiles. Les hommes de Grindelwald volaient vers le château, escortés par une colonie de hiboux noirs, anormalement gros. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés. La scène dont elle venait de rêver n'avait pas encore eu lieu. Sans attendre, elle s'élança à nouveau vers le septième étage. Son cœur battait à tout rompre mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'être fatiguée.

A présent, elle savait où se trouvait Tom.

**:::**

Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, la première personne qu'Hermione croisa fut Minerva McGonagall. A la tête d'un petit groupe de septième année, elle semblait avoir décidé de faire une ronde vigilante dans les couloirs et d'y traquer les intrus. Pour l'heure, elle essayait de convaincre un jeune garçon de rejoindre son dortoir.

- Je voulais retrouver ma sœur ! rechignait-il. Mais elle est à Serdaigle. Pour entrer dans leur salle commune, il faut résoudre une énigme. Je n'y arrive pas, alors je cherche un Serdaigle qui puisse m'aider !

- Ta grande sœur est en sécurité dans ta salle commune et tu dois l'imiter, William, rétorqua Minerva. Les couloirs sont dangereux.

- Les serviteurs de Grindelwald sont dans le parc alors j'ai le temps de chercher ma sœur, protesta le garçon.

- Les serviteurs de Grindelwald sont dans la volière et ils ne vont pas tarder à investir les étages, déclara Hermione.

Minerva, le jeune garçon et tous les autres élèves se tournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement. Un court silence accueillit ses paroles, puis Minerva répéta :

- Par la volière ?

- Personne ne vous a rien dit ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Oh, si, beaucoup de monde dit beaucoup de choses, répondit la Préfète-en-chef avec philosophie. Mais la seule information que j'ai retenue, c'est qu'aucun n'était capable d'attendre son tour.

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux vers le garçon.

- Retourne à ton dortoir.

Cette fois, il ne se fit pas prier et fila vers la salle commune des Gryffondors.

- Allons-y, décida Minerva.

En temps normal, Hermione n'aurait pas aimé l'idée que de simples élèves affrontent les individus crapuleux en provenance du toit. Mais la vie des sorciers qui protégeaient l'accès à la volière dépendait peut-être du nombre de secouristes en marche pour les aider, aussi resta-t-elle muette tandis que le groupe traversait rapidement les couloirs le séparant de sa destination. L'expression de Minerva restait grave. A sa droite, Adrian Rosier affichait un visage déterminé mais il irradiait de peur. Ils arrivaient en vue de la volière quand la voix d'Armando Dippet, au bout du couloir, résonna jusqu'à leurs oreilles :

- Les maléfices n'en ont pas éliminé suffisamment.

Hermione se mit à courir.

- Préparez-vous et… Attention !

Tout le couloir remua. Dans les tableaux, les personnages hurlèrent et prirent la fuite en se bousculant. Des éclats de pierre volèrent vers le groupe et Hermione leva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour se protéger. L'un des projectiles heurta son poignet. La douleur, comme une piqûre brûlante, envahit sa main, lui arrachant un gémissement. A côté d'elle, Minerva avec dressé un bouclier pour se protéger et levait déjà sa baguette en direction de la porte désormais ouverte. Une porte dans l'embrasure de laquelle se dessinaient des silhouettes hostiles… Tom se tenait en retrait, derrière le directeur, la bague noire de son oncle autour de son doigt.

- Avada…

- TOM !

Mais la voix du sorcier se brisa tout à coup. Son visage perdit ses couleurs et il bascula en arrière, les bras raides, l'œil inexpressif.

Tom maîtrisait à la perfection les sortilèges informulés.

Si l'interruption d'un Impardonnable et la mise à terre d'un premier collègue provoqua un instant de stupeur chez les disciples de Grindelwald, ils se reprirent très rapidement. Une seconde plus tard, les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens. Dans le chaos ambiant, Hermione sentit la main baguée de Tom se refermer sur son bras. Un maléfice siffla au-dessus de leurs têtes tandis qu'ils couraient vers les escaliers, laissant le directeur et les élèves de septième année derrière eux. Bien qu'elle ne possédât plus aucune magie, Hermione se sentit terriblement coupable lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux escaliers. Combien survivraient ? Combien mourraient ?

Ils descendirent les marches quatre à quatre et débouchèrent dans un couloir silencieux. Le sixième étage paraissait désert. Les bruits des combats lointains leur parvenaient mais, étouffés par la pierre et le bois, ils avaient l'air moins menaçants, moins réels.

- Tom, attends, l'arrêta Hermione.

Les yeux noirs du garçon se posèrent brièvement sur elle, puis il répondit d'une voix claire :

- Pas le temps. Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ton bureau. Tu te barricades et ensuite, je retourne les aider.

Les mots mirent plus de temps que de coutume pour atteindre l'esprit d'Hermione.

- Tu veux retourner les aider ? répéta-t-elle.

Tom essaya de l'entraîner derrière lui mais il s'heurta à la résistance d'Hermione, qui ne bougeait plus d'un pouce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lança-t-il alors d'un ton sec. Es-tu folle ou simplement prétentieuse ? Ce sont des mages noirs ! Tu n'es pas de taille à les affronter ! Nous devons partir !

- Et toi ? rétorqua Hermione. Pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas dans ta salle commune ?

- Je dois rester. Je dois aider.

Hermione croyait rêver.

- Entre Gallina et toi, le Choixpeau s'est bien trompé ! s'énerva-t-elle. Tom…

- C'est Poudlard qu'ils attaquent ! l'interrompit-il.

Poudlard. Son seul foyer.

- Tu attaquerais toi-même Poudlard si c'était nécessaire, lâcha Hermione.

Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

- Grindelwald est un imbécile, cracha-t-il. Poudlard ne peut pas être prise par la force par une poignée de mercenaires. Combien sont-ils ? Une cinquantaine ? L'école possède trop de défenses. Elle est trop bien protégée. S'il ne renonce pas, il mourra ce soir. Si tu penses que je serai capable de l'imiter pour obtenir ce que je convoite, alors tu me connais mal.

Hermione sentait sa tête tourner. Des images terribles s'imposaient à elle. Des scènes cauchemardesques. Des visages de morts. Le visage de Fred…

La bague… Elle devait lui parler de la bague !

- Tom, se reprit-elle. Mets tes émotions de côté et écoute-moi.

- Nous parlerons dans ton bureau.

Il essaya à nouveau de la tirer vers lui mais elle résista.

- Grindelwald viendra me chercher, même dans mon bureau ! rétorqua Hermione. J'ai fouillé tout le château pour te retrouver et ce n'était pas seulement parce que je tiens à toi. Si Grindelwald me cherchait, c'était pour t'atteindre, toi !

Tom resta de marbre mais Hermione vit ses sourcils froncer de façon presque imperceptible. Elle poursuivit avec hâte :

- Grindelwald te cherche. Il convoite un objet que tu possèdes.

- Quel objet ?

- La bague que tu portes autour du doigt.

Les pupilles d'onyx de Tom s'attardèrent sur la main qui tenait Hermione. A la lumière des chandeliers, la bague brillait doucement. La petite pierre sombre qui la sertissait dégageait comme une aura…

- Elle possède certains pouvoirs, conclut Hermione.

Tom resta silencieux un instant puis secoua la tête.

- Alors je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte, répondit-il. Non, il y a une erreur. Ma bague n'a rien de spécial.

- La petite pierre qui la décore permet de ressusciter les morts, insista Hermione. On l'appelle la Pierre de Résurrection. Grindelwald est prêt à tout pour l'obtenir et s'il l'obtient, il deviendra très puissant. Tom, il te tuera pour l'avoir possédée.

- On ne peut pas ressusciter les morts, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix blanche. Et ce n'est qu'une vieille bague orné d'un simple diamant. Tu divagues !

L'idée lui semblait aussi stupide que terrifiante.

- Tom, tu dois partir ! Tu dois trouver le moyen de quitter Poudlard !

Il allait répondre quand des pas précipités résonnèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Visiblement, la bataille qui s'était déclarée à la volière venait de se déplacer. Parmi les cris qui s'élevaient au-dessus d'eux, Hermione entendit un « STUPEFIX ! » tonitruant et un « MINERVA ! » alarmé. Le plafond trembla. On se battait, on fuyait, on s'appelait, on se cachait pour mieux bondir. Hermione avait déjà vécu cela. Soudain, un homme parla en haut de l'escalier. Il parlait fort, dans une langue étrangère. Tom réagit au quart de tour : il ouvrit la première porte à leur droite et poussa Hermione à l'intérieur. Une salle de classe… Derrière le bureau du professeur, une large bibliothèque de bois croulait sous les livres et un grand placard trônait à l'angle du mur.

- Le placard !

Tom y pénétra le premier, se faufilant entre les manteaux et baissant la tête pour éviter la barre de métal à laquelle ils pendaient. Les ustensiles de ménage posés sur l'étagère remuèrent dangereusement. Hermione le suivit sans tarder, tirant difficilement la porte du placard vers elle. Avant que celle-ci ne se referme complètement, un seau rangé au-dessus d'eux chuta, se cogna contre la barre de métal, glissa contre le battant et s'enfonça directement sur sa tête. Tom gloussa. Hermione soupira. Rien de mieux qu'un seau mal tombé pour dédramatiser. Hermione laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Son poignet la lançait méchamment mais ce n'était pas l'heure de se plaindre.

Dans la salle de classe, une porte grinça. Une voix… Des pas… Une table qu'on pousse… Hermione ferma les yeux. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle finissait enfermée dans un placard avec un seau sur la tête. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans cette position délicate, elle avait cru de pas pouvoir connaître pire situation. Elle s'était trompée. Après tout, le petit Tom Jedusor et ses Mangemorts en herbe représentaient un danger bien moins important que les disciples de Grindelwald. Hermione allait peut-être mourir. Elle allait peut-être mourir avec un seau sur la tête.

Une voix… Un claquement de porte… Le silence.

- Ils sont partis, murmura Tom.

Hermione hocha la tête. Le seau cogna la barre de métal en tintant. Elle s'immobilisa aussitôt.

La lumière filtra à ses pieds et tout à coup, elle sentit qu'on libérait sa tête. Tom avait ouvert la porte du placard et posé un pied à l'extérieur. Baguette brandie, il veillait. Hermione ramena ses cheveux en arrière.

- Sortons avant qu'ils…

« Ne reviennent. »

Les derniers mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. En quelques secondes, le visage de Tom s'effaça pour laisser place à une autre scène.

La volière. Déserte. Silencieuse. Des balais traînaient sur le sol crasseux. Leur bois poli reflétait la lumière des étoiles qui surplombaient le château. Tout était sombre. Hermione se retourna à plusieurs reprises mais sa vision était plutôt floue et les bruits qui résonnaient à ses oreilles restaient sourds, indistincts. Une voix… Un soupir… Deux individus entrèrent dans la volière. Elle reconnut sa propre silhouette et celle, plus grande, de Tom. Leurs yeux tombèrent sur les balais laissés en pêle-mêle à même le sol. Tom parla mais Hermione ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait.

La volière disparut brusquement et elle se retrouva de nouveau face au véritable Tom. Il la tenait par les bras et paraissait inquiet.

- Hermione ?

- Oui… s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui ! Heu… Une vision !

Pour une fois que c'était vrai…

Sans attendre, elle courut jusqu'à la porte donnant sur le couloir, vérifia que les alentours étaient dégagés et s'élança vers l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur.

- Hermione ! l'appela Tom dans son dos. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Reviens ici, laisse-moi passer devant !

- Ils ont quitté la volière mais les balais s'y trouvent toujours, déclara-t-elle sans se retourner. Ta voie est toute tracée. Dépêchons-nous !

Par chance, ils ne furent vus d'aucun disciple de Grindelwald tandis qu'ils rejoignaient leur destination. Mais l'aile ouest du septième étage était entièrement détruite, pulvérisée par les maléfices. Un grand nuage de poussière et de fumée flottait jusqu'au plafond, piquant les yeux, s'infiltrant dans les poumons. A deux reprises, des quintes de toux retentirent dans des couloirs adjacents. Allié ? Ennemi ? Impossible de le savoir. Tom et Hermione se cachèrent précipitamment derrière une statue renversée ou un pan de mur écroulé, leur robe remontée jusqu'à leur nez pour ne pas se trahir. Heureusement, les groupes de combattants bifurquèrent à chaque fois dans une autre direction et ils poursuivirent leur chemin sans engager le moindre duel.

A l'entrée de la volière, ils ne croisèrent que les cadavres de mages noirs portant sur leur robe l'emblème de Grindelwald. Le fantôme de l'un d'eux flottait près de la fenêtre. Il les regarda passer d'un air perdu. Hermione enjamba les morceaux de bois calcinés qui s'étaient jadis assemblés pour former une porte. Certains grésillaient encore de magie.

Au-dessus du château, le ciel nocturne se teintait de rouge et de noir. Le parc aurait dû être plongé dans l'obscurité mais les arbustes en flammes éclairaient un paysage de mort et de désolation. Des corps d'hommes et de chiens reposaient entre les armures déchiquetées. Des cris s'échappaient des grandes portes du hall, encore ouvertes, et résonnaient dans la nuit, mais dans le parc, tout restait calme, immobile. Hermione s'arrêta un instant, ferma les yeux et sentit les larmes affluer sous ses paupières. Il y aurait des morts. Beaucoup de morts. Des professeurs… Des élèves… Des gens qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle appréciait… et tout cela à cause d'une simple photographie ! Mais ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Elle pouvait empêcher que la situation n'empire. Elle pouvait empêcher Grindelwald de devenir le Maître de la Mort.

Elle se baissa, ramassa le balai qui lui semblait avoir conservé le meilleur état et le tendit à Tom.

- Maintenant, va-t'en, dit-elle.

- Où ? rétorqua-t-il. Où veux-tu que j'aille ?

- Le plus loin possible d'ici. Emmène la bague là où Grindelwald n'ira pas la chercher.

Tom secoua la tête. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le visage d'Hermione.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser ici. Je ne partirai que si tu viens avec moi.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'elle seule pouvait révéler à Dumbledore ce que Grindelwald cherchait. Tom ignorait en quoi sa bague était réellement précieuse et elle ne pouvait guère le lui confier.

- Je ne peux pas, c'est tout.

- Alors moi non plus, je ne peux pas, décida-t-il.

- Tom, s'il te…

- Comment peux-tu me demander cela ? s'énerva-t-il. Tu ne comprends rien ! Tu m'ordonnes de partir mais j'ignore pourquoi tu tiens à rester ici ! Tu ne dis jamais rien ! Et…Et…

Il leva la tête vers les poutres qui s'emmêlaient dans le toit de la volière. Les bras crispés le long du corps. Les poings si serrés que les jointures de ses doigts blanchissaient à vue d'œil. Hermione resta immobile. Muette.

- Comment sais-tu que ma bague a le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts ? lança-t-il brusquement en la regardant à nouveau, un air de défi au fond du regard. C'est une question stupide, à laquelle tu devrais pouvoir répondre, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

- Quand je suis allée chercher Apollon Picott, Connor Wilmoor et Abraxas Malefoy à Pré-au-Lard, j'ai découvert qu'ils étaient prisonniers de Grindelwald. Avant qu'ils ne soient libres et que nous puissions nous enfuir, Grindelwald m'a piégée et… Il m'a fait part de ses plans.

- Il a fait cela ?

Une brise tiède se leva soudainement. Dans les prunelles de Tom, les flammes des torches vacillèrent.

- Non. Tu mens, l'accusa-t-il d'une voix plus sèche.

Il se pencha vers elle, la scrutant avec attention.

- Je sais lire dans les pensées des gens qui m'entourent, lui confia-t-il. Mais avec toi, je n'ai jamais réussi. Tu dois être une excellente Occlumens, pour parvenir à protéger ton esprit en permanence. Tu dois également être épuisée car une telle magie représente beaucoup d'efforts. Et j'affirme avec certitude qu'on ne se donne pas tant de peine lorsqu'on n'a rien à cacher !

Si Tom ne pouvait pas lire dans l'esprit d'Hermione, c'est parce que celle-ci était parfaitement insensible à la magie. Mais pouvait-elle parler du génie sans parler de sa mission, de son époque, d'Harry ?

- Tom, rétorqua-t-elle, le château est assiégé en ce moment même…

- L'an dernier, en pleine nuit, tu as trouvé Minerva McGonagall dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, murmura Tom. T'en souviens-tu ?

- Oui, mais… Comment…

- J'étais également présent cette nuit-là. J'ai entendu votre discussion. Je t'ai entendu affirmer que tu te méfiais de moi. L'histoire que tu as racontée à propos de cette sorcière qui est tombée amoureuse d'un Moldu… Qui lui a fait boire un philtre d'amour… m'est familière.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa.

- En t'écoutant, j'ai pensé que les mêmes tragédies se répétaient peut-être aux quatre coins de la Terre. Mais il y avait tant d'autres indices ! s'emballa-t-il. Tu me suivais. Tu me surveillais. Tu étais pire que Dumbledore ! J'en suis venu à croire que tu me connaissais mieux que tu ne le prétendais.

- Tom, c'est faux !

- Un jour, poursuivit-il en l'ignorant, alors que je commençai tout juste à me méfier de toi, je t'ai vu partir en précipitation de ta salle de classe. Tu as suivi Adrian et Marius dans les couloirs du septième étage. Quand Adrian t'a entendue, tu t'es cachée dans un placard. Marius a jeté l'Hominum Revelio et échoué. Rien d'étonnant à cela. Je ne voulais pas paraître trop sûr de moi et attirer des soupçons alors, plutôt que d'ouvrir directement la porte du placard, j'ai également jeté ce sortilège. Il n'a rien détecté. Dire que j'étais surpris serait un euphémisme ! Pendant des jours, je me suis exercé. Mais je maîtrisai ce sortilège à la perfection. Le problème ne venait pas de moi…

- Tu m'as suivie ! l'accusa Hermione.

- Tu m'observais beaucoup, tu sursautais quand je t'adressai la parole, alors oui, je t'ai suivie, répondit Tom sans ciller. Tu paraissais toujours terrifiée et en colère contre moi. Par ailleurs, le professeur Dippet devait avoir une grande confiance en tes dons pour t'engager malgré ton âge. J'avais peur de ce que tu pouvais savoir à mon sujet. Et visiblement, j'avais raison ! Tu es une vraie voyante et tu es suffisamment bonne sorcière pour parer un Hominum Revelio !

Il secoua la tête et laissa échapper un rire cynique.

- J'ignore ce que tu as vu dans ta boule de cristal, continua-t-il. Tu me demandes pourquoi je ne t'ai pas interrogée avant ? Peut-être que je craignais ta réponse. En dix-sept ans, tu es la seule personne qui semble me connaître et qui soit, malgré ce fait, capable de m'apprécier !

Les lèvres d'Hermione tremblaient.

- Gallina…

- Ce n'était pas moi que Gallina aimait, c'était l'image que je renvoyais, coupa Tom. Elle vantait mon honnêteté et ma gentillesse. En réalité, je ne suis que juste, seulement juste. Or la justice ne passe pas par l'honnêteté et la gentillesse, Hermione. Elle passe par la violence et ignore l'éthique.

- La violence et la justice n'ont rien à voir ensemble ! se révolta-t-elle.

- Et le baiser du Détraqueur ?

Un sort pire que la mort…

- Tu tuerais pour rendre justice ? souffla Hermione.

- Peut-être.

- Alors tu devras prendre garde à l'éthique que tu choisiras de défendre, murmura-t-elle. Car si tu te trompes, tu le paieras au centuple.

Tom fronça les sourcils.

- Si tu te trompes, tu le paieras au centuple, répéta-t-il. Tu vois ? C'était exactement de cela dont je parlais. Tu t'exprimes en énigmes. Mais je sais ce qu'il y a derrière. Je sais que tu n'es pas aussi ignorante que tu tentes de le faire croire.

Il paraissait si sûr de lui. Si sûr. Trop sûr.

- Peut-être que j'ai… vu… des choses, avoua Hermione.

Dans la pénombre, les yeux de Tom étincelèrent.

- J'ai vu la guerre et la mort, murmura-t-elle. J'ai vu tes partisans et ta montée en puissance. Ensuite, j'ai vu ta faiblesse. J'ai vu tes nombreux ennemis. Tu avais beau les tuer, ils étaient toujours plus nombreux.

Elle déglutit difficilement.

- J'ai vu ton échec, termina-t-elle enfin.

Silence.

Face à elle, Tom demeurait stoïque. Une longue minute s'écoula. Hermione n'osait plus rien dire. A quoi pensait-il ? Les traits de son visage demeuraient indéchiffrables. Enfin, il répondit :

- Je tiens à toi.

Il paraissait sincère.

- Mais quoique tu me dises, il y a des projets auxquels je ne peux renoncer, annonça-t-il. Si tu m'aimes vraiment, aide-moi. Tes talents me seront utiles pour éviter l'échec que tu prédis.

L'estomac d'Hermione se tordit.

- Je ferai tout pour t'aider, Tom, répondit-elle. Pas forcément de la façon que tu le souhaites, certes, mais je ferai tout pour t'aider, comme je le fais déjà depuis le commencement.

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Peut-être cherchait-il à déceler la vérité…

- Maintenant, va-t'en, insista-t-elle. Ne risque pas ta vie ici.

- Et toi ?

- Comme tu l'as dit, je suis suffisamment bonne sorcière pour parer un Hominum Revelio et suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas le montrer, rétorqua-t-elle. Je peux me défendre, Tom, mais seulement tant que Grindelwald ne possède pas la bague. S'il s'en empare, mes talents me seront inutiles.

Cette dernière tirade le convainquit car l'instant d'après, Tom enfourchait le balai. Il s'éleva dans les airs et scruta une dernière fois le visage d'Hermione. Elle décela un soupçon d'inquiétude dans ses yeux sombres. Puis il se retourna et fonça vers le ciel.

Le balai ne dépassa jamais les piliers qui retenaient le toit.

Les arches de la volière étaient très larges. Tom aurait dû passer sans encombre. Pourtant, chaque tentative se soldait par un échec, comme si un mur invisible barrait le passage. L'incompréhension, puis la frustration se peignirent sur ses traits. Hermione, quant à elle, sentit la panique l'envahir peu à peu. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ce n'était pas prévu.

- Pourquoi ce balai refuse-il d'aller plus loin ?

- Parce que moi aussi, je suis un petit peu voyant. Cela doit être inné car je ne connais rien aux boules de cristal et aux feuilles de thé.

En une seconde, Tom se posa à terre et brandit sa baguette vers la porte. A côté de lui, Hermione avait le souffle coupé. Elle reconnaissait cette voix. Elle l'avait entendue, quelques heures plus tôt, retentir dans une chambre mal éclairée de la Tête de Sanglier. Elle l'avait entendue, pendant son voyage en tapis volant, résonner dans le ciel étoilé qui surplombait Poudlard.

Gellert Grindelwald laissa glisser à terre la cape d'invisibilité des Potter et s'avança vers elle.

- Vous êtes très intéressante, miss Grizzly, dit-il d'une voix suave. Puis-je savoir de quelle façon vous avez pris connaissance des pouvoirs que renferme la Pierre de Résurrection ? Les sorciers qui s'intéressent aux Reliques de la Mort sont rares et je pensais tous les connaître. Visiblement, je me trompais.

Hermione secoua la tête. Si Tom comprit qu'elle lui avait menti, il décida de reléguer cette affaire-là au second plan et l'attira derrière lui.

- Un geste louable, jugea Grindelwald. Un geste aussi… courageux… qu'inutile. L'élève et le professeur… Vous jouez une tragédie que bien d'autres ont jouée avant vous.

Il baissa la tête vers la main de Tom et sourit.

- Tu ne peux pas quitter ce château, jeune homme. Donne-moi la Pierre.

- Ne l'écoute pas ! chuchota Hermione.

Tom leva un peu plus sa baguette.

- Voyons, tu n'as pas de raison de la garder…

Contre Grindelwald, Tom n'avait aucune chance. Mais s'il décidait de se rendre et de lui donner la Pierre, Dumbledore perdait tout espoir de le vaincre par la suite. Cachée derrière Tom, Hermione serrait les poings. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu que Grindelwald se trouverait dans la volière ? Pourquoi sa vision avait-elle été si fragmentaire ? Tom allait probablement mourir ! Etait-ce la finalité de son voyage dans le passé ? Laisser Tom être assassiné par Grindelwald, puis Grindelwald arrêté par Dumbledore ? Non, il ne pouvait s'agir de cela !

- En refusant de m'obéir, tu la condamnes à mort, insista Grindelwald.

- Vous ne la tuerez pas car vous souhaitez l'emmener avec vous, rétorqua Tom. En revanche, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi et dès que vous serez en possession de la bague, vous me tuerez.

Grindelwald cilla.

- Un très bon legilimens… commenta-t-il. Jeune homme, tu es plein de surprises ! En d'autres circonstances, tu m'aurais sans doute intéressé…

Hermione sentit le coup venir.

- AVADA…

Elle poussa Tom sur le côté, si fort qu'il trébucha et lâcha sa baguette…

- KEDAVRA !

Le maléfice fusa et atteignit Hermione en pleine poitrine.

Silence.

Grindelwald dévisageait Hermione d'un air proprement stupéfait, mais son visage paraissait neutre en comparaison de celui de Tom, si choqué qu'il en oubliait de reprendre sa baguette.

Hermione ramassa un bout de bois encore grésillant de magie et se rua sur Grindelwald en hurlant.

Le mage noir réagit enfin et tenta de l'arrêter avec un sortilège de stupéfixion, mais celui-ci rebondit sur Hermione sans que le moindre effet ne se manifeste. Elle l'atteignit et le frappa de toutes ses forces avec son arme de fortune. La magie contenue à l'intérieur aurait touché Grindelwald s'il n'avait pas dressé de bouclier à temps. Mais Grindelwald n'était pas un débutant. Et s'il avait fait deux fois l'erreur de vouloir atteindre Hermione par magie, il venait sans doute de comprendre que cette stratégie n'était pas la bonne. Lorsqu'elle bondit pour la seconde fois, il visa directement le bout de bois et celui-ci éclata en plusieurs morceaux. L'un d'eux entailla la main d'Hermione qui gémit de douleur, recula rapidement, trébucha contre les gravats et tomba sur le dos, si durement qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé.

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Cette fois, c'était la voix de Tom qui venait de résonner contre les murs de pierre de la volière. Grindelwald agita sa baguette et l'un des piliers qui retenaient le toit s'effondra, aspirant le maléfice et menaçant Hermione qui roula sur elle-même pour éviter les chutes de pierre. Un grand nuage de poussière s'éleva dans les airs et les poutres de bois craquèrent dangereusement. Puis Hermione se redressa, écarta les pierres autour d'elle et tenta de se remettre debout, mais sa main saignait abondamment et le moindre contact provoquait une sensation de piqûre aiguë. Sa robe était déchirée à plusieurs endroits, ses jambes rougissaient et du sang coulait sur l'un de ses yeux. Un cailloux avait probablement heurté et entaillé son arcade sourcilière.

Un peu plus loin, Tom et Grindelwald s'affrontaient sans merci. Le premier était aussi déterminé à survivre que le second à s'emparer de la bague. Mais face à Grindelwald, Tom ne faisait pas le poids. Sans la distraction proposée par Hermione et la barrière que constituait dorénavant le pilier écroulé, le combat certainement aurait tourné court. Les maléfices fusaient dans tous les sens et il se protégeait tant bien que mal derrière la pierre. Une sphère d'eau glacée qui tournait à toute vitesse… Tom la divisait en plusieurs petites sphères de glace et les renvoyait à Grindelwald… Qui faisait apparaître un grand bouclier de cristal contre lequel les projectiles s'écrasaient en tintant… Soudain, une flamme. Tom hurla de douleur. Malgré ses blessures, Hermione se releva et et fonça à nouveau sur Grindelwald.

Dans le nuage de poussière, il ne la vit pas arriver. Il la reçut donc de plein fouet et les deux adversaires tombèrent à la renverse. D'un geste sec, il saisit Hermione par les cheveux.

- Espèce de sale petite…

Hermione lui donna un coup de genoux bien placé et il se tordit silencieusement, le visage crispé. De l'autre côté du pilier couché, Tom ne criait plus. Hermione tentait de le rejoindre lorsque la voix étranglée de Grindelwald retentit dans son dos.

- Funereus Bubo !

D'énormes hiboux noirs surgirent tout à coup dans la volière. Ils foncèrent sur Hermione et l'attaquèrent avec hargne. Elle se protégea la tête et sentit leurs becs lacérer la chair de ses bras.

- Stupéfix ! STUPEFIX !

Deux hiboux tombèrent, figés. Les autres se ruèrent vers l'entrée, en direction du nouvel arrivant, qui venait de réduire sensiblement leur effectif. Hermione sentit une main se refermer sur son bras. Celle de Tom. Face à eux, Grindelwald se relevait lentement, le poignet rougeoyant de sang. Lui aussi avait les yeux rivés vers l'entrée de la volière.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte détruite, Alistair Wendelbard repoussait les créatures hostiles de façon beaucoup plus efficace qu'Hermione, alternant magie et force physique. Hermione suivit des yeux le vol plané d'un hibou qui s'écrasa contre un pilier dans un craquement sinistre et glissa jusqu'au sol. Mort. Ses contours devinrent alors flous… Sa tête grossit… Son corps s'allongea… Ses pates s'élargirent et les plumes tombèrent… Avec horreur, Hermione vit se dessiner un corps de femme. Avec un trou béant dans la poitrine. Quelle était cette magie ? Il ne s'agissait pas d'un Animagus. Un Animagus n'avait pas besoin de s'arracher le cœur !

- Allez-vous-en ! grogna Alistair en chassant un nouvel oiseau.

Mais ce n'était pas aux oiseaux qu'il s'adressait… Son regard croisa celui d'Hermione. La détermination brillait au fond de ses yeux, forte et inébranlable. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour handicaper Grindelwald. Malgré toute la rancune qu'elle ressentait encore à son égard, Hermione ne pouvait dorénavant que le comprendre.

- Imbécile… pesta Grindelwald d'une voix plus claire.

Il était debout.

Tom tira Hermione par le bras et l'entraîna vers l'entrée de la volière. Des sortilèges sifflèrent à leurs oreilles. Alistair les bouscula et disparut derrière eux. Tom et Hermione passèrent au-dessus des décombres pour arriver dans le couloir détruit. Hors de la volière. Au loin, trois hommes passèrent sans les voir et prirent les escaliers en courant. Hermione se figea mais la poigne de Tom n'en devint que plus forte et il la tira en avant, trottant aussi vite qu'il en était capable malgré ses blessures.

- Ce sont les… Aurors… en poste à Poudlard, haleta-t-il. Ils étaient partis… se renseigner… sur l'incendie. Ils sont revenus. Tu ne les as pas… reconnus ?

- Je vois très mal, se plaignit Hermione. J'ai du sang plein le visage.

Tom leva sa baguette et murmura quelque chose. Rien ne se passa.

- Tom, je suis… insensible à la magie, avoua Hermione d'une voix faible. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris.

- C'est plutôt difficile… à comprendre…

Il se jeta un sortilège à lui-même avant de reprendre la marche. Hermione baissa les yeux. La manche gauche de son pantalon était entièrement calcinée et les carrés de peau qui transparaissaient paraissaient grièvement brûlés. Aucun sortilège ne pouvait soigner de telles blessures. Tom avait besoin d'un médecin.

- S'ils ont pu entrer, alors il est probable que Dumbledore soit passé également ! se réjouit Hermione.

- Insensible à la magie ? reprit Tom.

Sa voix tremblait. Il souffrait. Des cris s'élevaient derrière eux. C'est peut-être ce qui poussa Hermione à répondre.

- Il y a deux ans, j'ai perdu ce à quoi je tenais le plus alors… J'ai échangé une nouvelle vie contre mes pouvoirs de sorcière. L'insensibilité à la magie est… un effet secondaire.

- Tu n'es… plus… une sorcière ?

Etrangement, Hermione ne percevait aucune animosité dans sa voix.

- Tu n'es plus sensible à… la magie… L'Avada…

- Aucun sortilège ne peut m'atteindre, ni pour me soigner, ni pour me faire du mal.

Une angoisse sourde la saisit brusquement. Elle s'était attendue à ce que Tom soit dégoûté, et non fasciné !

- Tom, tu ne m'envies pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Il parut hésiter.

- Non, répondit-il finalement. Tu n'as pas de pouvoirs. Mais… tu es unique. La magie ne… t'atteint plus…

Il ne lui demandait pas de quelle façon elle avait perdu ses pouvoirs. Il ne la questionnait pas sur le marché qu'elle sous-entendait avoir passé. Sa curiosité naturelle lui faisait défaut. Hermione savait que la magie protectrice de génies était à l'œuvre, et saisissait maintenant la pleine puissance de leur pouvoir. Même Tom n'échappait pas à leur vigilance ! Un cri retentit derrière eux. Ils accélérèrent. Au moment où ils atteignaient les escaliers menant à l'étage inférieur, un grand éclair de lumière verte illumina les murs.

Hermione se retourna brièvement mais elle connaissait déjà le vainqueur du duel.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, Grindelwald irradiait de colère.

**:::**

- Il… est… frustré ! se moqua Tom.

- Tais-toi et cours !

La cheville d'Hermione la lançait de plus en plus. Elle ne sentait plus son poignet mais elle sentait un peu trop les entailles sur ses avant-bras. Elle voyait mal. Elle perdait l'équilibre. A ses côtés, Tom boitait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, une grimace de douleur irrémédiablement plaquée sur son visage. Heureusement, Grindelwald n'était pas en meilleur état. Si les sortilèges de Tom l'avaient principalement fatigué, ceux d'Alistair avaient clairement entamé sa santé et son endurance. Son poignet ruisselait de sang et il marchait en restant penché, une main appuyée contre son ventre, les dents serrées. S'il avait cru que s'emparer de la Pierre de Résurrection serait un jeu d'enfant, il devait sévèrement déchanter.

Bien sûr qu'il était frustré.

Frustré. Furieux. Impatient.

Tom et Hermione couraient le plus vite possible mais Grindelwald les suivait de près. Tom avançait sans hésiter et Hermione espérait qu'il avait une idée en tête car de plus en plus de voix retentissaient autour d'eux, provenant d'autres couloirs ou de salles de classe. Les combats s'étaient déplacés dans l'aile nord du château et malgré son état catastrophique, il restait bien trop de participants dans les deux camps pour espérer une trêve. Tom et Hermione tournaient à l'angle d'un grand corridor du sixième étage lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur une scène inquiétante : Minerva McGonagall et Adrian Rosier, couverts de sang, multipliaient les incantations face à trois mages noirs, eux aussi couverts de sang.

D'autres élèves tenaient encore debout. Hermione reconnaissait le sosie de Lavande, une élève de Serdaigle dont elle avait oublié le nom mais qui avait étudié la divination cette année. Elle était là. Elle tentait de ranimer le professeur Slughorn, étendu immobile dans les gravats d'un mur qui avait visiblement explosé.

Des morts. Il y en aurait, c'était évident. Mais Hermione pouvait encore sauver quelques personnes.

- GRINDELWALD ! hurla-t-elle.

Minerva McGonagall les aperçut soudain. Elle dit quelque chose mais Hermione ne l'entendit pas car au même moment, une vitre explosa près d'elle.

Derrière le mur effondré, les tables de la salle de classe avaient été rassemblées et renversées pour former un barrage. Deux élèves se tenaient encore derrière et ne se redressaient que pour tenter d'atteindre le maléficien caché derrière le bureau. C'était celui-ci qui venait de prendre Tom et Hermione pour cible. Il tenta de les atteindre à nouveau mais son bref désintérêt pour ses autres adversaires lui coûta cher. Un appel. Une exclamation. Un éclair. L'homme tomba face contre terre, inerte, vaincu. Hermione se serait sentie rassurée si en avançant vers le bout du couloir, elle n'avait vu une main blafarde dépasser au bout de la dernière table.

Il n'était pas parti sans faire de victime.

Soudain, une autre vitre explosa derrière eux. Les yeux de la Préfète-en-chef passèrent par-dessus leurs épaules. Son visage se décomposa. En quelques secondes, elle avait jeté un sortilège au lustre accroché entre ses adversaires et elle. Il chuta sur le sol, sa brisa en mille morceaux, et elle profita de la diversion pour attraper son compagnon par le bras et s'enfuir vers un autre secteur.

Les élèves s'éparpillaient de tous côtés, poursuivis par ce qu'il restait d'ennemis.

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Grindelwald.

Tom se baissa et le sortilège termina sa course dans le mur, faisant sauter les pierres dont certaines manquèrent Hermione de peu. Ils tournèrent à l'angle du couloir, sortant ainsi du champ de vision de Grindelwald. Prendre un tournant leur accordait toujours un répit de courte durée.

Le couloir qu'ils venaient de prendre se révéla en bon état. Aucun duel n'avait eu lieu ici. Hermione savait qu'au bout du passage s'étendait le hall du sixième étage. Elle n'était alors pas au bout de ses surprises…

Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte donnant sur le hall, le volume sonore augmenta d'un cran. Près des cheminées qui s'étendaient le long du mur de gauche se tenait le professeur Dippet, en plein affrontement avec une petite poignée de mages noirs encapuchonnés. Derrière lui, un élève de Poufsouffle se battait à mains nues contre un adversaire désarmé. Et il y avait un dernier homme, qui venait de mettre à terre la jeune fille qu'il combattait et s'intéressait désormais à Tom et Hermione. Il leva sa baguette… La cheminée s'anima… Des ombres en surgirent brusquement et sautèrent à la gorge de l'ennemi, qui bascula sur le dos en se débattant. Parmi les bruits de la bataille, Hermione entendit clairement une voix espagnole. « TOMA ESTO EN LOS OJOS ! YAHA ! »

Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'annoncer la venue de Grindelwald : face à la ténacité du professeur Dippet et à la chute d'un nouveau camarade, les mercenaires prirent la fuite et les combats se déplacèrent naturellement dans une zone avoisinante. Tom et Hermione se ruèrent vers les escaliers menant au septième étage. Hermione les connaissait bien : elle les avait empruntés pendant deux ans pour rejoindre la classe de divination, située juste au-dessus. Plusieurs mages noirs essayaient de les gravir mais aucun n'y parvenait. En bas des marches roulaient plusieurs boules de cristal. Hermione vit l'une d'elle se soulever dans les airs et remonter vers le palier supérieur. Quelqu'un maîtrisait les sortilèges d'Attraction là-haut…

- Arnold, vite, une autre !

Connor. En haut de l'escalier. En avançant, Hermione aperçut également la chevelure flamboyante de Wendy. Mais c'était Arnold Bondupois qui récupérait les boules de cristal à distance. L'une des caisses de rangement de la classe de divination se trouvait à côté de lui. Elle comprit leur stratégie quand l'un des disciples de Grindelwald partit à nouveau à l'assaut du septième étage : les boules de cristal plurent aussitôt. L'une d'elle roula sous ses pieds, une autre sauta plusieurs marches pour le frapper à la jambe, la troisième frôla sa cheville, le déséquilibrant. Il tomba à la renverse et dévala les marches sous les cris de guerre de ses jeunes adversaires.

Lorsque Tom et elle commencèrent à les rejoindre, les trois adolescents retinrent leurs projectiles.

- Retournez dans vos dortoirs ! ordonna Hermione. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici !

- Vous êtes couverte de sang, miss Grizzly, commenta Wendy en l'ignorant.

Le regard de la jeune fille passa par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione et elle s'exclama soudain :

- AUX ARMES !

- EN V'LA UN AUTRE ! s'excita Connor en attrapant une boule de cristal.

Hermione ne devinait que trop bien qui les suivait.

- C'est Grindelwald ! répliqua-t-elle. Allez-vous-en !

- On peut vous aider ! décida Connor.

Tom et elle venaient d'arriver au sommet des marches et Grindelwald s'y engageait. Arnold, Connor et Wendy attaquèrent aussitôt.

Contrairement à ses sbires, Grindelwald ne manquait pas de sang-froid et les boules de cristal qui fonçaient sur lui à toute vitesse ne lui firent pas oublier sa baguette magique. La première, celle de Wendy, explosa en vol. La seconde, celle d'Arnold, s'immobilisa à deux mètres de sa cible. Seule la troisième échappa au maléfice. La vitesse lui fit sauter plusieurs marches et elle frappa violemment Grindelwald au ventre, lui coupant le souffle et le faisant basculer en arrière, aussi sûrement que tous ses disciples avant lui. Tom tenta d'en profiter pour lui jeter un sortilège mais celui-ci fut habilement bloqué par un Grindelwald qui se redressait déjà et lorgnait Connor d'un air assassin.

- Heu…

- Dans vos dortoirs ! insista Hermione.

Cette fois, les élèves ne la firent pas répéter. N'oubliant toutefois pas les boules de cristal, ils partirent, se lançant probablement plus en quête d'un nouvel escalier à défendre, qu'en quête de leur salle commune. Hermione aurait aimé les retenir mais Grindelwald montait déjà les marches et Tom la tirait dans une autre direction. Ils passèrent sous la trappe qui menait à la salle de divination et s'engagèrent dans les petits couloirs perdus de l'aile nord. Une idée traversa soudain l'esprit d'Hermione… Mais non, ce n'était pas possible…

- Tom, je suis insensible à la magie ! Je ne peux certainement…

Un maléfice. Ils prirent la première à gauche.

- … pas… entrer dans la Salle sur Demande !

- Ce n'est pas là… que j'allais, répondit Tom. Mais tu connais… ?

- J'en ai entendu parler… Heu… Par les esprits frappeurs !

Une volée de marches. Une porte. Tom la déverrouilla d'un coup de baguette et poussa Hermione en avant.

Ils étaient dans des combles. D'immenses combles. Des meubles inutilisés et des montagnes d'objets divers s'étendaient çà et là. Sans aucun doute, il s'agissait d'un lieu plein de cachettes, mais les poutres qui zigzaguaient un peu partout rendaient le passage difficile. Parfois, le sol devenait si inégal qu'il fallait, pour avancer, tenir en équilibre sur une planche de bois posée à la va-vite. Il y avait des ouvertures donnant sur l'extérieur et d'étranges balcons qu'Hermione n'avait jamais remarqué depuis le parc. Au fond, un escalier…

- Il mène à la tour d'astronomie, murmura Tom. Mais ce ne serait pas stratégique de s'y rendre maintenant… Viens.

Tom emmena Hermione derrière un amas de commodes abîmées et ils se dissimulèrent dans l'ombre. Juste à temps, car la porte par laquelle ils étaient arrivés se mit à grincer…

Dans l'interstice de deux commodes, Hermione avait vue sur l'entrée, mais la porte semblait bouger toute seule. Elle claqua sans qu'aucune main n'apparaisse pour la guider.

- Il a remis la cape d'invisibilité, souffla-t-elle.

Elle aurait tellement espéré qu'il l'oublie dans la volière…

Silence.

Grindelwald avait pris le parti de rester aussi silencieux que ses proies. Il craignait sûrement que Tom ne surgisse derrière lui pour l'assommer s'il commettait l'erreur de révéler sa position.

Un bruit de chute… Grindelwald était de l'autre côté des combles… Tom attrapa Hermione par la main et ils s'enfoncèrent prudemment entre les étagères qui bordaient l'un des balcons. Des fioles au contenu peu ragoûtant s'y côtoyaient. Elles rappelaient à Hermione le bureau du Professeur Rogue.

Silence.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait à tout rompre. Tom leva sa baguette et jeta un sort discret en direction de l'entrée. Un son de verre brisé retentit près de la porte. De quoi faire partir Grindelwald dans le mauvais sens.

Le silence. Pesant. Ils s'accroupirent derrière les étagères. Où était-il ? Près de la porte ? Impossible de le savoir.

Tout à coup, un maléfice fit exploser un récipient à quelques centimètres de la tête d'Hermione. Les yeux ronds et gluants qu'il contenait se déversèrent sur sa robe. Elle se redressa si vite qu'elle en eut le vertige et se mit à courir. Un maléfice fusa vers Tom et elle s'interposa à temps avant de le laisser passer devant elle, formant un barrage entre son compagnon et Grindelwald. L'instant d'après, un rayon rouge fusait droit sur elle. Hermione songeait que Grindelwald n'avait peut-être finalement pas tiré de leçon de ses échecs passés quand elle ressentit une chaleur intense au niveau des chevilles.

Grindelwald avait mis le feu à sa cape.

Elle s'en débarrassa rapidement mais le feu s'étendit sur le parquet et entreprit de le grignoter avidement. L'une des flammes atteignit une drôle de boite noire… La boite explosa dans un bruit assourdissant. Hermione fut brutalement projetée en arrière. Une multitude de débris vola autour d'elle, la frappant, s'enfonçant dans sa chair, lui ouvrant les bras et les jambes. Hermione tenta de se relever une fois. Deux fois. Elle souffrait. Trois fois. Elle y parvint vaguement mais sa tête tournait. Elle se rendit compte que Tom n'était plus dans son champ de vision. Complètement sonnée, le souffle court, le cœur battant et des larmes plein les yeux, elle recula pour s'éloigner des flammes. Le sang goûtait sur le parquet. Cette fois, elle était gravement blessée. Sa peau brûlait…

Elle recula. Recula encore. Les flammes gonflaient. Son dos entra en collision avec quelque chose.

Elle manqua de tomber mais on la rattrapa par les bras et la retourna habilement. Malgré sa fatigue, Hermione reconnut sans peine la barbe auburn qui lui faisait face.

Albus Dumbledore.

Le soulagement l'étreignit aussitôt. Il était arrivé. Il était enfin arrivé. Lorsqu'elle parvint à lever les yeux vers son visage, aucun enjouement ne transparaissait dans ses pupilles. Le grand sorcier irradiait de tristesse et de détermination. L'heure était grave.

- Où est Tom ? souffla Hermione.

Il répondit mais elle ne comprit pas. Elle n'entendait plus rien.

Dumbledore leva sa baguette. La chaleur et la luminosité partirent d'un coup : les flammes venaient de s'éteindre. Il porta doucement Hermione dans un vieux fauteuil qui trônait près de l'escalier et s'éloigna. Une minute s'écoula. Petit à petit, Hermione reprenait conscience de son environnement. Mais ses muscles lui paraissaient brisés, inopérants. Elle avait usé toute son énergie à se redresser et à trouver le professeur Dumbledore.

- Ce n'est pas digne de toi.

- Tu ignores ce que possède ce gamin, Albus ! Tu ignores tout !

Un tintement…

- La Pierre de Résurrection ! s'exclama-t-il alors. Il possède l'une des trois Reliques de la Mort ! Gregorovitch ne plaisantait pas à propos de la Baguette de Sureau : il l'avait réellement trouvée. Et les Potter possédaient la Cape d'Invisibilité. Les Potter descendent des Peverell : ils se transmettaient de père en fils depuis des générations ! Il ne manque plus que la Pierre pour que les trois Reliques soient réunies. C'est ce garçon qui l'a ! Il la porte à son doigt !

Des bruits de lutte. Un cri. Des éclairs de lumière traversèrent les combles. Dumbledore essayait probablement de protéger Tom et la Pierre de Résurrection. Hermione priait pour qu'il y parvienne. Comment Dumbledore pourrait-il vaincre Grindelwald ? Ce dernier possédait la Baguette de Sureau !

Puis Grindelwald fut face à elle. Il la saisit par les cheveux, la força à se redresser et l'entraîna dans les escaliers menant à la tour d'astronomie. Pour un blessé, il gardait une force incroyable. Grindelwald était bâti comme Alistair : grand, musclé, larges d'épaules. Solide. Plus solide qu'Hermione.

Elle sentit la brise nocturne sur son visage. Dumbledore était lui aussi en haut de la tour.

- Donne-moi la Pierre ou je l'envoie dans les étoiles.

- Relâche-la. Tu n'as aucun grief contre elle.

- Détrompe-toi. Elle m'a retardé. J'étais prêt à lui accorder une place dans mes projets mais elle a refusé de m'aider. C'est une idiote. Le monde ne perdra pas grand-chose.

Il allait la tuer.

- Incendio !

Dumbledore cria quelque chose. Hermione sentit la peau de ses bras et de ses jambes chauffer. Brûler. Elle cria aussi.

Tout était flou autour d'elle. Les feux du parc étaient peut-être éteints. Le silence régnait en contrebas. Elle entendait mal. Elle voyait mal. Ses vêtements brûlaient sur elle. Mais elle sentait la baguette de Grindelwald contre son visage. Lentement, péniblement, elle leva le bras… Attrapa la baguette… Avec toute la force qui lui restait, la lui arracha des mains.

Dumbledore lança un sort. Grindelwald tenta de l'éviter. Il poussa Hermione et recula vite, trop vite.

Ecroulée contre les pavés de la tour d'Astronomie, Hermione tourna la tête vers le mage noir. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Puis, à la seule lueur de la pleine lune, Gellert Grindelwald bascula par-dessus le muret et tomba dans l'obscurité.

**:::**

Dumbledore la portait à travers l'école. Il avait de la force, pour un homme aussi mince. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione voyait des visages… Celui de Minerva McGonagall, qui pleurait. Celui de Connor Wilmoor, de Wendy et d'Arnold, qui exprimaient toute leur fatigue. Celui d'un jeune garçon, étendu dans l'embrasure d'une porte, dont les yeux ouverts fixaient le vide. Il y avait des corps, étendus au coin des couloirs. Des corps de mercenaires. Des corps d'élèves. Hermione en reconnaissait certains… Celle d'un ami de Minerva McGonagall. Celle d'un élève de quatrième année qui n'avait rien à faire dans les couloirs. Celle d'une Serdaigle qu'elle avait eu en classe de divination. La même Serdaigle qui, une heure plus tôt, tentait de ranimer le professeur Slughorn. Et lui, avait-il survécu ? Hermione ne le voyait pas…

- Je crois qu'elle est morte.

- Non, sinon Dumbledore ne la porterait pas en courant dans les couloirs.

- Mais tu as vu comment elle est brûlée ?

Dumbledore l'emmenait à ses appartements. Elle le savait. Il comptait probablement sur les elfes pour la soigner. Sur le chemin, Hermione luttait pour rester consciente. Tous ces morts… La scène était cauchemardesque. Tom vivait : Dumbledore lui avait dit que des médecins l'emmenaient à Sainte Mangouste. La gravité de ses blessures requérait une attention accrue que l'infirmière de l'école, surchargée de travail, ne pouvait lui accorder. A l'idée qu'il s'en sortirait, des sentiments étrangement contradictoires saisissaient Hermione.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de Tom Jedusor. A cette idée, son cœur se serrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle l'aimait, et elle l'aimait bien plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé Ron. Mais tandis que Dumbledore la portait à travers les couloirs, et qu'un paysage de mort et de destruction défilait devant ses yeux, des souvenirs datant de la nuit du 1er au 2 mai 1998 revenaient à sa mémoire. Les ordres de Voldemort. L'explosion d'un couloir. La mort de Fred. Et puis il y avait le corps de Colin Crivey… Le corps de Remus Lupin… Le corps de Nymphadora Tonks… Malgré ses sentiments pour Hermione, Tom voulait sa part de gloire. Sa voix résonnait encore dans ses pensées. « Quoique tu me dises, il y a des projets auxquels je ne peux renoncer. »

Hermione n'avait rien changé. Et elle ne changerait rien. Ses blessures étaient trop profondes. Tom était sensible à la magie : il pourrait être soigné par des guérisseurs qualifiés. Fania avait beau détenir une grande intelligence et des compétences épatantes pour sa condition, elle n'en restait pas moins une elfe. Elle ferait de son mieux mais ce ne serait pas suffisant. Au fond de son cœur, Hermione le savait. Si elle en jugeait par l'expression funeste et inquiète de Dumbledore, il le savait aussi.

Elle se sentait partir.

- Albus… souffla-t-elle.

Même bouger les lèvres était source de souffrance.

- Je dois…

- Nous sommes arrivés à votre bureau.

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Une oreille pointue passa dans le champ de vision d'Hermione… Peut-être Fania. Un instant plus tard, son corps s'enfonçait dans le matelas de son lit à baldaquin bleu et or.

- Albus…

Non. Hermione n'avait pas fait tout ce voyage pour rien.

- Tom… dangereux…

- Tom Jedusor ? précisa-t-il doucement.

Hermione n'avait pas le temps de tout lui expliquer. Elle partait.

Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

- La bague… avec la Pierre… dans la maison… des Gaunt. Le journal intime… chez les… Malefoy… Le médaillon de Serpentard… grotte… orphelinat… Et… la coupe de… Poufsouffle… dans le coffre de… des Lestrange… Gringotts…

Dumbledore l'écoutait attentivement. Ses traits devenaient de plus en plus flou aux yeux d'Hermione.

- Le diadème… Serdaigle… Salle sur Demande, bégaya Hermione. Nagini… le serpent…

Elle ne le voyait plus.

- Il veut… faire… sept… Mais il y aura… Il sera… dans Harry Potter…

Dumbledore hocha doucement la tête. Voilà une scène qu'il mettrait probablement dans la Pensine.

Hermione se laissa sombrer. Elle ne voyait plus Dumbledore. Elle ne voyait plus rien.

Elle n'était plus là.

**:::**

Si Hermione était morte, alors la mort ressemblait énormément à Charing Croass Road. Des klaxons et des rires retentissaient tout autour d'elle. Les gens la dépassaient, vêtus d'habits colorés, aussi colorés que les fleurs accrochées aux balcons.

- Ça traine partout maintenant… Regarde-moi ça…

La vieille femme qui venait de parler lorgnait Hermione d'un œil mauvais. Cette dernière baissa les yeux. On la prenait pour une sans-abri à cause de l'état de ses vêtements. Elle portait les mêmes qu'à Poudlard et ils étaient aussi déchirés et brûlés qu'au terme de la bataille. Toutefois, plus aucune trace de sang ne les tâchait. Sa peau était lisse : toutes les entailles avaient disparu. En fait, Hermione se sentait en parfaite santé. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle ne se sentait pas morte du tout…

Il y avait du monde dans Charing Croass Road. Des dames avec des poussettes. Des pères portant leur enfant sur les épaules. Des touristes. Un sorcier déguisé en moldu qui poussait discrètement la porte du Chaudron Baveur. A côté de l'entrée du pub, un groupe de jeunes garçons s'était arrêté devant la vitrine d'un magasin d'informatique. Deux voitures passèrent sur la chaussée. Hermione se retourna à plusieurs reprises. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Dans la vitrine du magasin d'informatique, le calendrier indiquait une date étonnante.

« Lundi 28 août 2000. »


	19. Changer le monde

Voici le dernier chapitre de l'histoire en tant que telle, le chapitre 20 correspondant à l'épilogue...

Bonne lecture !

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :**

**CHAPITRE 19**

Changer le monde

- Un jus d'œillet, s'il vous plait.

Toutes sortes de clients se réunissaient au Chaudron Baveur. Au bar, une harpie sirotait son sirop d'orties en griffant la table dès qu'un bruit vif retentissait. Près de la porte, deux hommes masqués parlaient à voix basse. La main de l'un d'eux était couverte de bandages. Il y avait aussi un gros gobelin qui lisait un article sur l'Eclair de Feu deuxième génération, une vieille sorcière qui triturait ses cheveux bleus en reniflant et un vampire silencieux. Oui, toutes sortes de clients se réunissaient au Chaudron Baveur et Hermione y attirait bien moins de regards inquisiteurs que dans une rue moldue. Après avoir passé commande, elle s'installa à la table la plus isolée, au fond de la salle, et entreprit de lister les dégâts.

De larges trous se découpaient sur sa cape, leur bordure noircie comme les briques d'une cheminée. Le feu avait entièrement dévoré l'une des manches, et il ne restait de l'autre qu'une poignée de lambeaux calcinés. Son chemisier avait troqué son originelle couleur bleu ciel comme un grisâtre répugnant et la peau apparaissait par endroit. Sa jambe droite se révéla totalement découverte. Hermione ferma les yeux. Brûlée vive. Un sort peu enviable. Brûlée vive. La chaleur insoutenable et la fumée étouffante… De grandes différences séparaient Gellert Grindelwald et Lord Voldemort, mais les deux mages se rejoignaient finalement sur le plan de la cruauté.

Lord Voldemort. Tom Jedusor. Une seule et même personne. Qui l'eût cru ?

- Votre jus d'œillet.

Une main sage posa délicatement la coupe devant elle. Hermione releva lentement les yeux. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille.

Albus Dumbledore.

Sa grande barbe blanche coulait le long de sa robe et ses yeux pétillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Hermione fut presque choquée. Après avoir fréquenté un Dumbledore étrangement jeune pendant presque deux ans, elle le retrouvait centenaire, le visage marqué par les années, vêtu de la grande robe bleu nuit qu'il portait souvent le jour de la Répartition. Le Dumbledore qui se tenait devant elle était celui qui avait protégé Harry pendant des années… Celui qui lui avait légué les contes de Beedle le Barde… Celui qui avait détruit un Horcruxe… Celui qui, deux ans plus tôt, était tombé du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Pour un mort, Albus Dumbledore rayonnait de santé.

- J'ai réglé pour vous, ajouta-t-il en tirant une chaise.

Hermione rougit. Elle avait commandé un verre alors qu'elle ne possédait pas la moindre Mornille.

- J'avais oublié que…

- Ce n'est rien, coupa Dumbledore. Je suis heureux de vous revoir.

Puis il ajouta lentement :

- Vous n'avez pas pris une ride.

Ses yeux sondaient le visage d'Hermione avec attention.

Elle devinait sans peine ce que ces mots signifiaient. Dumbledore n'avait jamais manqué de perspicacité. Que savait-il ? Qu'en pensait-il ? Hermione s'était parée de mystère pendant deux ans. A présent, Dumbledore avait la preuve irréfutable qu'elle n'était pas un simple professeur de divination.

Comprendrait-il ?

Elle posa doucement ses mains sur la table.

- Mes vêtements sont brûlés car je reviens directement de cette nuit de mai où nous avons combattu Grindelwald, déclara-t-elle.

Dumbledore ne cilla pas.

- Je… Je me souviens de ma chambre, ajouta-t-elle. Vous m'y avez portée. Ensuite… plus rien. J'ignore comment cette bataille s'est achevée. J'ignore ce que sont devenus les professeurs et les élèves que j'ai côtoyé pendant cette période.

Sa voix trembla sur les derniers mots. Dumbledore leva sa baguette. Si Hermione eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, elle comprit qu'il lui donnait simplement une allure plus présentable en sentant ses vêtements se recoudre sur elle.

- Vos blessures étaient si graves que vous avez sombré dans l'inconscience, dit-il ensuite. J'ai chargé Ezequiel de vous escorter en Europe de l'Est, dans les montagnes, parmi les elfes libres. Pendant deux ans, j'ai réussi tant bien que mal à faire croire que vous étiez en convalescence. Mais vous n'êtes jamais réapparue. On vous a déclaré morte. Le professeur Dippet a souhaité prévenir votre famille. Il ne l'a jamais trouvée. Et si les dossiers de Salem attestaient que vous y aviez bel et bien suivi des études, personne ne se souvenait de vous.

- C'est normal. Je suis originaire de cette époque.

- Je le sais.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

- La magie des génies va parfois au-delà de notre entendement, murmura-t-il. Nos retourneurs de temps sont de piètres instruments lorsqu'on connait le voyage que vous avez accompli, Hermione. Les génies sont pourtant des êtres si fragiles, si limités ! Ils possèdent un grand pouvoir mais ne peuvent l'utiliser qu'à travers un être libre…

- En cela, ils me rappellent les elfes, dit Hermione. Sans eux, mon aventure aurait été bien différente. Ils m'ont tous sauvée… chacun leur tour et à leur façon. Bulby, Ezequiel… Fania…

- Fania était une elfe extraordinaire, confirma Dumbledore. Elle est née dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard. Habituellement, les petits elfes jouent dans les conduits ou restent avec leurs parents dans les cuisines, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en âge de servir Poudlard à leur tour. Fania était différente.

Son air devint pensif.

- Ce n'était qu'un elfon lorsqu'elle est venue, pour la première fois, se cacher en haut des étagères de ma salle de classe, révéla-t-il. Elle observait les êtres humains. Lorsque je demandais à un élève de lire un paragraphe du livre, elle se rapprochait discrètement. Je pense qu'elle essayait de comprendre comment il faisait. Ensuite, elle les regardait écrire. Elle pouvait rester immobile, cachée et concentrée pendant des heures.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer la petite Fania dans les scènes que décrivait Dumbledore.

- Puis elle a commencé à les imiter, poursuivit-il. Elle croyait que je ne la voyais pas. Mais même si je ne l'avais pas vue, j'aurai nécessairement remarqué que des parchemins vierges disparaissaient fréquemment de ma réserve personnelle et que le plus vieux livre de métamorphose s'était envolé.

- Elle prenait un livre et des parchemins pour s'entraîner à lire et à écrire ?

- Tout à fait. Les elfons sont sous l'autorité de leurs parents, et non sous celle du directeur. Les règles qui régissent l'ordre des elfes de Poudlard n'ont pas de prise sur eux. Pour un elfe adulte, le vol de ces parchemins aurait constitué un délit majeur. Pour un elfon, il s'agissait d'une erreur mineure, d'un défaut d'éducation dont les parents auraient été tenus responsables. Aussi n'ai-je jamais dénoncé Fania. Je ne voulais pas que ses parents soient punis mais surtout, je dois avouer que j'étais curieux de voir jusqu'où elle irait…

Il sourit. De petites rides se dessinèrent au coin de ses yeux.

- Ezequiel adorait Fania, dit-il. Mais il a vécu bien plus longtemps qu'elle. La maltraitance raccourcit considérablement l'espérance de vie des elfes.

Hermione tiqua.

- La maltraitance ? répéta-t-elle.

Dumbledore acquiesça :

- Après la bataille, raconta-t-il, l'état de Poudlard faisait peine à voir. A tel point que les aides du Ministère ne suffisaient pas à financer l'ensemble des travaux. Suite aux évènements survenus dans la nuit du 15 au 16 mai 1944, le professeur Armando Dippet a jugé qu'il était temps, pour lui, de prendre sa retraite. Il est retourné en Irlande pour profiter de son épouse et de ses petits-enfants. J'ai été promu au poste de directeur et je me suis chargé de la reconstruction, mais il y a une décision du professeur Dippet que j'ai jugé inutile d'annuler… Un jugement hélas fort erroné.

Il fronça légèrement ses sourcils blancs.

- Pour reconstruire les secteurs sinistrés, le professeur Dippet a décidé de vendre des elfes à des familles fortunées. Nul n'y a vu le moindre inconvénient. Ainsi, Sciurus Malefoy a fait acquisition de Bulby et Fania.

- Sciurus… Malefoy.

Bulby et Fania avaient travaillé pour les Malefoy !

- Leur petit fils était encore au service des Malefoy récemment, ajouta Dumbledore. Hélas, cet elfe-là avait hérité le caractère rebelle de sa grand-mère. Lucius Malefoy l'a tué dans un accès de colère il y a un an…

Hermione secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas possible. Dobby avait été libéré par Harry au cours de leur deuxième année ! Il avait acquis sa liberté ! Comment aurait-il pu être tué par Lucius Malefoy ?

A moins que…

- Professeur Dumbledore, qu'est devenu Tom Jedusor ? demanda Hermione.

- Ah… Tom…

Il remonta ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez aquilin et répondit d'un air plus grave :

- Il est devenu un mage noir et un meurtrier. Aucun siècle ne s'écoule sans qu'un sorcier ne décide d'utiliser sa magie à mauvais escient. Toutefois, Tom s'est révélé particulièrement efficace dans sa démarche. Un homme fort, charismatique et cruel… Deux ans après son départ de Poudlard, il a commencé à créer… des Horcruxes, lâcha-t-il en lissant délicatement sa barbe blanche. Mais j'ai suivi vos recommandations et je les ai détruits un à un.

Dumbledore plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione.

- Tom Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, a été vaincu il y a vingt ans par Harry Potter, termina-t-il.

- Il n'est pas revenu ?

- Comment aurait-il pu ?

Dumbledore avait détruit les Horcruxes. La dernière victime de Lord Voldemort avait été Lily Potter. Plus personne n'était mort depuis. Plus personne.

- Tom a également tenté de rassembler les Reliques de la Mort, reprit Dumbledore. Les propos de Grindelwald l'ont probablement marqué. A dire vrai… Beaucoup d'hommes veulent rassembler les Reliques de la mort… Mais il y a toujours un évènement ou une personne qui les en empêche, remarqua-t-il. Il y a toujours quelque chose pour se mettre en travers de leur chemin au moment opportun. Vous ne trouvez pas cela étonnant ? La façon dont les choses sont faites…

Il regardait désormais Hermione avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle tiqua.

- Vous pensez que j'étais là pour arrêter Grindelwald ? Mais c'est à cause de moi qu'il est venu à Poudlard, contra-t-elle.

- Dans ce cas, considérez qu'il est venu pour une chose qu'il n'a pas obtenu, et qu'ainsi, il est mort, répliqua Dumbledore.

- Peut-être, peut-être, mais… si encore… si encore il n'y avait eu que lui ! s'énerva Hermione. Mais il n'est pas le seul à avoir succombé, ce soir-là ! Beaucoup d'élèves sont morts. Peut-être que des professeurs sont morts !

- Nous avons perdu deux collègues, approuva tristement Dumbledore. Elliott Macmillan et Galatea Têtenjoy. Mais ne dédaignez pas leur sacrifice en les accusant d'être morts pour rien.

Il soupira et reprit :

- C'est principalement la maison Serdaigle qui a été visée par les attaques. Cette maison a une excellente réputation à Durmstrang. Pensant faire face aux adversaires les plus redoutables, les disciples de Grindelwald ont, en priorité, pris pour cible les élèves qui portaient l'emblème de Serdaigle.

- C'est terrible.

- Chaque guerre possède son lot de victimes, Hermione. Tous ceux qui parcouraient les couloirs, ce soir-là, avaient choisi de se battre. Ils sont morts en héros pour défendre notre école.

Hermione hésita, puis hocha la tête. Ses regrets étaient vains. Dumbledore avait raison.

- Grindelwald avait envoyé des hommes dans les cachots, poursuivit-il. Ils ont essayé d'investir le dortoir de Serpentard mais n'ont pas réussi. Il faut avouer que ce dortoir est difficile à trouver et que le Baron Sanglant possède des arguments convaincants. Finalement, un seul élève de Serpentard est mort. Adrian Rosier.

- Minerva pleurait, se souvint Hermione.

- Oui, admit Dumbledore. Elle a reçu une médaille du mérite pour avoir pris la tête de ses camarades de septième année et repoussé de nombreux mercenaires. Mais monsieur Rosier a été sérieusement blessé et nous l'avons transporté à Sainte Mangouste. Les guérisseurs l'ont maintenu en vie avec des sortilèges pendant plusieurs mois, refusant de le réveiller de force car une telle manœuvre pouvait entraîner une morte d'autant plus rapide… Hélas, Adrian Rosier ne s'est jamais réveillé par lui-même. Pendant son absence, Minerva avait reporté toute son énergie à défendre Gallina Malefoy, jeune fille malchanceuse s'il en est... A la suite du décès d'Adrian Rosier, elle s'est noyée dans le travail.

- Gallina… A-t-elle échappé à son destin ?

- J'ignore quel était son destin, éluda Dumbledore. Ce serait plutôt votre domaine…

Hermione se redressa en secouant la tête.

- Je ne suis pas une vraie voyante, lança-t-elle. Cette supercherie avait pour objectif de me faire entrer dans l'école.

- N'avez-vous pas remarqué que toutes vos prédictions se révélaient justes ? l'interrogea Dumbledore. Tous ces rêves, toutes ces visions n'étaient pas le fruit du hasard. Vous vous êtes fiée aux boules de cristal et aux feuilles de thé, et votre instinct vous a mené là où vous désiriez vous rendre.

- Être une voyante, ce n'est pas cela, répliqua Hermione.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Hermione ne répondit pas.

- Le don de voyance est si peu répandu qu'il en devient une légende. Les vraies voyantes sont rares, murmura Dumbledore. Mais si elles existent, il est certain que j'en ai une en face de moi actuellement.

- J'ai toujours méprisé la divination.

- Peut-être vous protégiez-vous simplement du danger que représentait ce potentiel, supposa Dumbledore. Les possesseurs de ce don sont à la fois craints, enviés… et convoités. Vous aviez déjà tant d'ennemis, Hermione. Vous étiez douée, mais vous n'étiez qu'une jeune fille encore mineure, et c'est la raison pour laquelle Lord Voldemort ne s'est pas intéressé à vous. S'il avait eu connaissance de votre don, l'histoire aurait été toute autre… Vous auriez eu un statut particulier. Les êtres surnaturels tels que les elfes, les licornes… ou les génies… sont très attirés par les gens comme vous.

- Les génies ?

- Les génies, confirma Dumbledore.

Une idée tentait de se frayer un chemin dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Les génies étaient attirés par les gens comme elle… Les génies avaient besoin de clients pour subsister… Le visage de Gallina Malefoy s'imposa subitement à son esprit. Gallina… Dans l'infirmerie… Pendant sa grossesse, elle avait lu un livre de Jean Choquedeautre. Hermione se souvenait du passage qu'elle avait cité. « La guerre donne à tous le même objectif : survivre. » Pendant la guerre, les gens perdus et isolés n'existaient presque plus. Lentement, Hermione commençait à comprendre pourquoi le génie l'avait envoyée en 1942…

Puis une autre idée s'imposa devant la première et cette fois, elle l'exprima à voix haute :

- Attendez… Voldemort est mort avant que je ne rencontre Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Pas dans l'autre dimension, nuança Dumbledore.

- Cette vie est révolue. Comment pouvez-vous la connaître ?

- C'était mon deuxième vœu.

La jeune femme se figea.

- Lorsque j'ai appris que l'école était attaquée, je me suis empressée de transplaner. Je voulais me rendre à Pré-au-Lard mais ce n'est pas là que je suis arrivé en premier lieu… Hermione, ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé comment j'avais vaincu Grindelwald, alors qu'il possédait la baguette de sureau ?

- Je vous ai aidé, murmura-t-elle.

- Dans un autre passé, Grindelwald a été vaincu sans votre intervention.

- Il s'est rendu…

- Et s'il ne s'était pas rendu ? Pensez-vous que j'aurai trouvé la mort au terme du duel ?

Au fond d'elle-même, Hermione connaissait la réponse. Non. Bien sûr que non. Grindelwald était appelé à être vaincu, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Les génies ont peut-être un rôle plus important qu'ils ne nous le font croire, reprit Dumbledore. Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu'ils aident parfois le destin à se réaliser. Mais ce sont des créatures mesquines. Celui qui passe un marché avec un génie doit s'attendre à finir piégé.

- Je me suis laissé piéger par mon propre vœu, admit Hermione.

D'un regard, Dumbledore, l'encouragea à continuer.

- Avant que je ne rencontre le génie, je vivais dans un monde où Voldemort avait tout détruit. Nous reconstruisons notre monde peu à peu mais il y a certaines choses que l'on ne peut pas réparer… La mort d'un proche, par exemple.

Les yeux rivés sur la table, elle pinça les lèvres et reprit :

- Fred Weasley était le frère de mon fiancé. Quelques mois après sa mort, sa mère est tombée dans une profonde dépression. Mon fiancé a beaucoup changé. Il est devenu froid, menteur, cruel. Il s'occupait de sa mère et me rejetait. Les conséquences sur ma vie ont été désastreuses. Alors… J'ai rencontré le génie. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était retrouver mon fiancé, tel qu'il était avant le drame. J'aurai pu, simplement, réclamer une réconciliation, mais le problème n'aurait pas été réglé. Ronald avait profondément changé. Donc… Je... Je voulais que Fred Weasley survive à la guerre. Que leur famille reste unie. Je voulais que ce deuil n'ait plus lieu d'être.

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres de Dumbledore. Connaissait-il déjà la fin de l'histoire ?

- Si je suis ici, c'est que Fred Weasley est vivant. Par conséquent, Ron va bien ! Je pourrai sûrement reprendre notre relation là où nous l'avons laissée, mais je n'en ai plus envie. Je suis tombée amoureuse de Tom Jedusor. Albus, soupira-t-elle, j'ai formulé ce vœu pour sauver l'homme que j'aime, mais désormais, l'homme que j'aime est mort il y a vingt ans. Je voulais être heureuse, mais je ne le suis pas. Alors oui : je me suis laissé piéger par mon propre vœu.

Elle releva lentement le menton et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Accepteriez-vous de me dire quels étaient vos vœux ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai demandé au génie qui vous étiez réellement.

Hermione ne réagit pas mais ses mains devinrent un peu humides. Dumbledore s'était bien plus questionné à son sujet qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

- Ensuite, je lui ai demandé qui vous seriez, une fois revenue à votre époque. Puis j'ai réclamé le moyen de vaincre Gellert Grindelwald, confessa Dumbledore.

- Qui suis-je, à cette époque ?

- Vous vivez dans un studio à Londres. Vous êtes étudiante en droit international. Vous n'avez jamais connu Poudlard, répondit Dumbledore. Le génie vous a pris vos pouvoirs et ne vous les rendra pas, même dans cette dimension. Toutefois, vous connaissez l'existence des sorciers. Votre petit frère a témoigné de certains dons dès son plus jeune âge…

- Mon frère ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas de frère. Ses parents se désolaient de ne compter qu'un seul enfant dans leur petite famille mais la mère d'Hermione avait perdu toute capacité à enfanter la nuit du 31 octobre au 1er novembre 1981, lors d'un violent carambolage...

La nuit du 31 octobre…

- Dans votre dimension d'origine, certains Mangemorts se sont déchaînés en apprenant que leur Maître avait peut-être succombé. Les plus virulents pressentaient déjà son retour… Mais ici… Les choses ont changé. Dans cette ère, les mêmes Mangemorts ont peut-être deviné que leur maître était parti à jamais, supposa Dumbledore. Par conséquent, ils ont directement fui, sans s'en prendre aux Moldus… Votre mère n'a pas eu d'accident. Vous avez une sœur de treize ans et un frère, en septième année à Poudlard.

- Il fallait bien que l'un de nous soit sorcier, plaisanta Hermione d'une voix blanche.

Elle avait un frère et une sœur ! Elle ne les connaissait même pas !

- Soit dit en passant, ajouta-t-il, votre famille constitue un parfait argument pour les chercheurs qui tentent de faire valider la théorie de l'influence environnementale de la magie.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- La voisine de vos parents est une sorcière. Elle vous gardait quand vous étiez enfant. Elle a aussi gardé votre frère mais elle est décédée quelques mois avant la naissance de votre sœur…

Hermione se souvenait de cette voisine. Une vieille femme à la crinière rousse et au sourire large qui cherchait toujours la compagnie de ses voisins, et rendait des services sans réclamer nulle compensation financière. Elle cuisinait des cookies et faisait sortir des lapins des manches de son chemisier. Enfant, Hermione l'avait toujours regardée avec fascination.

- Madame Wardrobe, se souvint-elle.

Le souvenir le plus vif qu'Hermione gardait de cette personne, désormais, datait de 1944. Elle revoyait la petite Wendy courir dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec Connor Wilmoor, Arnold Bondupois et une caisse débordant de boules de cristal. Elle revoyait Abraxas Malefoy se chamailler avec eux pendant les cours et poursuivre la dispute jusqu'au parc…

- La théorie de l'influence environnementale de la magie a été réfutée et abandonnée, poursuivit Dumbledore. Les enfants nés de parents sorciers mais adoptés par des moldus ont tout de même des pouvoirs, ce qui constitue un contre-argument majeur. Par ailleurs, il était trop pénible pour les Sang-Purs d'imaginer que la magie soit à portée de tous et beaucoup d'argent a circulé pour faire taire les chercheurs trop déterminés…

- Les Sangs-Purs, les génies… Ils sont comme tout le monde. Ils se protègent.

- C'est juste. Pour en revenir à votre génie…

Silence.

- Il vous a piégée… Le mien m'avait-il piégé aussi ? Comment aurais-je fini si vous n'aviez changé le cours du temps ? l'interrogea Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

- Vous seriez mort d'une malédiction, souffla Hermione. Vous auriez trouvé la Pierre de Résurrection, transformée en Horcruxe, vous auriez essayé de la mettre et vous auriez été frappé par la malédiction placée à l'intérieur par Voldemort.

- J'aurai donc été victime de mon propre vœu également, fit Dumbledore sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mais il ne plaisantait pas.

- Le prix de mon vœu a été la culpabilité, révéla-t-il d'une voix plus grave. J'étais absolument persuadé de n'être en rien responsable de la mort de ma sœur, qui que soit le lanceur du sort. En échange de Grindelwald, le génie m'a demandé ce que j'avais de plus cher : l'assurance que j'avais d'être quelqu'un de bien… Depuis que j'ai passé ce marché, la culpabilité réside en moi, tenace. Elle s'intensifie avec les années et, parfois, elle retient ma main. Il y a vingt ans, je n'étais pas suffisamment tourmenté pour me détourner de ma mission. J'ai détruit l'Horcruxe. Si je devais exécuter cette mission aujourd'hui… je céderai, sans nul doute, à la promesse de réponse et de soulagement que suggère la Pierre de Résurrection.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Albus, intervint Hermione. Dans cette dimension comme dans l'autre, vous avez sauvé des vies.

Un sourire triste traversa son visage. Même s'il appréciait les paroles d'Hermione, il ne pouvait plus penser comme elle. Hermione n'insista pas. Finalement, il y avait pire que de perdre sa magie…

- Quels ont été vos vœux ? demanda soudainement Dumbledore.

- J'ai demandé au génie de m'en dire plus à son sujet, puis je lui ai demandé le moyen de sauver Fred Weasley. Je n'ai pas formulé de troisième vœu. Il est de côté, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal…

Le regard de Dumbledore se fit plus vif.

- Vous avez gardé votre troisième vœu de côté ? réalisa-t-il. Intéressant.

Des clients entrèrent bruyamment dans le pub. Dumbledore se leva lentement.

- Le devoir m'appelle mais auparavant, je me dois de vous remercier, murmura-t-il. Sans votre intervention, je n'aurai pas échappé à cette malédiction. Au nom de tous ceux que vous avez sauvé, je vous remercie également d'avoir sacrifié votre magie pour le bien d'un plus grand nombre, même si tel n'était pas votre objectif initial. Toutefois, j'aimerai vous donner un conseil…

Il la fixa quelques instants, releva le menton et dit d'une voix douce :

- Quoique l'on fasse, le monde ne sera jamais totalement noir ou parfaitement blanc. Même dans un monde de paix, un sorcier malhonnête peut surgir à tout moment. Et même au plus profond des ténèbres, quand tout semble perdu, certains hommes et certaines femmes trouvent encore la force de vivre, de se battre et d'aimer. Nulle magie ne peut changer l'ordre de ces choses. Nous pouvons seulement essayer d'être aussi bons que possible avec nos semblables, en espérant qu'ils nous rendront la pareille.

Il se tut un instant. Les nouveaux arrivants riaient si forts qu'ils masquaient à eux seuls tous les autres sons et provoquant des grognements dans toute la salle.

- En revanche… Il y a une autre chose que l'on peut changer, ajouta Dumbledore. On peut agir sur sa propre vie. On peut choisir d'être heureux en faisant les bons choix. Il suffit de les faire au bon moment… Il suffit de se faire confiance.

Il lui tendit la main. Hermione était si absorbée par ses paroles qu'elle mit plusieurs secondes à s'en rendre compte, et se leva précipitamment.

- Merci, Albus. Bonne journée et…

- A bientôt.

Il paraissait confiant. Hermione ramena son bras contre son flanc et le regarda s'éloigner, pousser la porte du pub et disparaître du côté Moldu. Un homme coiffé d'une casquette hurlante la salua en ricanant mais elle l'ignora. « A bientôt ». Oui, sans doute… Elle reverrait bientôt le professeur Dumbledore, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et baissa les yeux vers son jus d'œillet.

Un jus d'œillet resté intact tout au long de la discussion.

**:::**

Le pub était plein à craquer. Deux jours avant le départ du Poudlard Express, de nombreuses familles se rendaient précipitamment sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter des fournitures scolaires. Hermione les regardait passer avec nostalgie. Elle reconnaissait des étudiants de sa génération, à Poudlard. Ils menaient une vie différente. Elle vit Amelia Bones, encore en vie, les cheveux noués en un chignon strict. Elle vit Luna Lovegood traverser le pub mais, si leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement, Luna l'ignora parfaitement. Dans cette dimension, Hermione et elle ne se connaissaient pas, puisqu'Hermione n'avait jamais fréquenté Poudlard…

Une heure s'écoula. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Retrouver ses parents ? Hermione en avait rêvé pendant deux ans mais à présent, sa famille avait tellement changé qu'elle vivait l'horrible impression de ne plus avoir de famille du tout. Ses camarades ne la reconnaissaient plus et ses professeurs de Poudlard ignoraient son existence. Elle se sentait vide, oubliée, étrangère à elle-même. Elle termina son jus d'œillet sans grande motivation et se leva pour le rapporter au bar. Dumbledore lui avait dit « A bientôt ». Et il avait vu juste. Hermione irait nécessairement le voir car dorénavant, elle n'avait plus que lui.

Elle posa doucement son verre sur le comptoir et se détourna.

Son poignet entra en contact avec le bras d'un autre client.

Quand Hermione releva les yeux pour s'excuser, elle croisa le regard azur de Ronald Weasley.

Le brouhaha s'estompa autour d'elle…

Ron était si différent. Son visage n'exprimait pas le dédain qui avait poussé Hermione à fuir désespérément jusqu'à la Forêt Perdue. Ses traits ne portaient pas les marques d'une adolescence déchirée par la guerre. Il y avait moins d'anxiété mais aussi – Hermione le percevait étrangement – moins de maturité dans son sourire. Ce Ron-là n'avait jamais eu besoin d'affronter les épreuves relatives à la lutte d'Harry contre Voldemort, et n'avait donc jamais eu besoin de traiter les problématiques qu'elles sous-entendaient. Deux sentiments assaillirent simultanément le cœur d'Hermione : la joie de le revoir et l'impression d'être, de façon irrévocable, profondément et irrémédiablement différente de lui.

Pendant ce temps, une multitude de pensées et d'émotions passaient dans les yeux de Ron.

- Je vous connais, dit-il.

La mâchoire d'Hermione chuta de quelques mètres.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit-elle rapidement. Je n'ai pas été à Poudlard, je… Je…

Les oreilles de Ron passèrent du blanc à l'écarlate.

- Je dois vous confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, alors.

Mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Hermione restait immobile, les yeux rivés sur son visage. Elle avait tellement pensé à lui… Maintenant, elle ne l'aimait plus, et ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais Ron paraissait saisi d'une soudaine révélation. Il admirait Hermione d'un air émerveillé, timide, curieux, sceptique. Comme si son instinct le conduisait vers elle, malgré son amnésie…

- Je vous offre un verre ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, comme s'il ne croyait pas à ses propres paroles. Ses oreilles rougissaient au-delà du possible.

Hermione baissa la tête. Le moment tant attendu arrivait enfin… Le moment de leurs retrouvailles… Pourtant, une angoisse tenace lui serrait le cœur. Les paroles de Dumbledore tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. « On peut agir sur sa propre vie. » Son vœu lui permettait de réparer sa relation avec Ron, mais en avait-elle seulement envie ? « On peut choisir d'être heureux en faisant les bons choix. » Non, elle n'en avait pas envie. « Il suffit de les faire au bon moment… » Malgré tous ses problèmes, Tom Jedusor avait su s'emparer de son cœur. Elle l'aimait lui, et non Ron.

« Il suffit de se faire confiance. »

Hermione n'avait toujours pas formulé son troisième vœu.

- Je suis désolée mais je suis pressée, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Ron allait répondre quelque chose. Elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle s'enfuit le plus rapidement possible, à travers la foule et les bruits du bar, loin de son regard vexé.

Quand Hermione poussa la porte du pub et posa un pied dehors, le silence l'enveloppa. Sourd. Oppressant. Inattendu. Elle n'était pas dans Charing Cross Road. Elle était dans une forêt sombre et dense. Les pins pointaient leurs cimes acérées vers un ciel de velours gris acier. Aucune toile d'araignée, aucune goutte de rosée. La forêt se présentait à Hermione telle qu'elle l'avait vue la première fois : étrangement déserte, sans vie, hors du temps.

- Bonjour, Hermione Jean Granger.

Le génie se tenait debout, droit, dans le creux d'un nœud de racines. Ses grands yeux blancs braqués sur son invitée, ses mains osseuses rassemblées sur son ventre, il suintait la suspicion par tous les pores de sa peau laiteuse.

- Bonjour, génie, répondit Hermione.

Elle attendait qu'il la transporte dans la petite salle intérieure mais le génie demeura stoïque.

- Il me reste un vœu, déclara-t-elle d'une voix nerveuse. Mais auparavant, je veux vous dire que je crois avoir compris… pourquoi vous m'aviez envoyée en 1942.

Le génie resta stoïque mais Hermione sentit son anxiété filtrer autour d'elle, sourde, désagréable.

- Vous m'avez protégée, dit-elle. Vous m'avez surveillée. J'ai changé beaucoup de choses ! Le soir où j'ai embrassé Tom, j'ai failli mourir. Vous m'avez dit que ma mort aurait été la conséquence directe des changements que j'avais entraînés. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas entraîné de changements le reste du temps ? A vous entendre, j'aurai dû mourir une bonne dizaine de fois !

- Cela est vrai, Hermione Jean Granger.

La suite de sa tirade s'éclipsa soudainement. Le génie venait d'admettre sa participation !

- Vous n'êtes pas d'un naturel prudent, contrairement à ce que vous prétendez. Toutefois, vous devez savoir que le danger ne survient que si le temps ne parvient pas à ramener les choses dans leur ordre naturel. Ensuite, les changements occasionnés dans la vie de Tom Elvis Jedusor ont constitué des bouleversements importants. A partir de ce moment, le temps avait choisi une nouvelle voie.

- Vous prétendiez n'avoir aucun lien avec mon vœu mais c'était faux. Si vous n'aviez pas eu de lien avec mon vœu, vous ne m'auriez pas protégée. Oui, vous m'avez aidée ! Et je sais pourquoi.

Sa voix résonnait dans la Forêt Perdue. Hermione gagna en assurance.

- Avant que vous n'arriviez dans cette forêt, il y avait un autre génie. Comment est-il mort ?

Son hôte hésita. Puis il répondit d'une voix nasillarde :

- Mon prédécesseur est décédé car il n'avait plus de clients.

Hermione inspira profondément et reprit :

- Lorsque Lord Voldemort était au sommet de sa puissance, le monde sorcier s'est solidarisé contre lui. Dans cette guerre, les gens avaient tous le même objectif : survivre. Ils n'étaient plus perdus. Ils n'étaient plus isolés. Ils… Ils n'avaient pas besoin des génies.

Les yeux blancs du génie étincelaient dans la pénombre.

- Par conséquent, vous n'avez pas eu de client pendant longtemps, déclara Hermione. Vous avez perdu de l'énergie… au point d'être condamné. Vous étiez condamné à cause de Voldemort ! Le seul moyen, pour vous, de survivre, était de remonter le temps et d'empêcher sa montée en puissance. Vous avez choisi de m'envoyer en 1942 pour que je règle mon problème… mais aussi le vôtre. Vous aviez besoin de moi.

Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Mais les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans nul effort.

- La forêt perdait sa magie parce que vous étiez en train de mourir, conclut-elle.

- Si j'avais eu besoin de vaincre Lord Voldemort, j'aurai envoyé un sorcier confirmé et non une jeune adulte privée de magie, rétorqua le génie.

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Vous n'aimez pas les sorciers, rétorqua-t-elle. Vous m'avez envoyée, moi, parce que je suis une voyante. Et vous m'avez privée de magie pour que je ne sois plus une sorcière. Seulement une voyante.

- Vous spéculez.

- Mes spéculations sont justes. Je le sais, génie. Je le sens.

Les traits de la créature demeuraient indéchiffrables, mais Hermione n'en avait cure.

- Je sens ces choses-là, termina-t-elle.

Un sourire éclaira sans visage malgré elle. Son don s'était éveillé grâce à l'intervention du génie. Quelle ironie !

- Vous êtes une femme intelligente, Hermione Jean Granger, susurra le génie tout à coup. Mais vous perdez votre temps. Il vous reste un vœu. N'est-ce pas pour cette raison que vous avez désiré vous rendre ici ?

Il ne se dévoilerait pas. Hermione soupira et répondit :

- Je sais déjà ce que je veux.

Le génie parut soudainement inquiet. Il avait bien raison.

- Je veux retourner en 1944.

- Ce voyage pourrait annuler votre vœu précédent, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Et cette fois, vous ne pourrez plus revenir à votre époque d'origine.

- Mon époque d'origine m'est désormais inconnue, se défendit Hermione. Je ne connais plus mes amis, je ne connais plus ma famille !

- Vous avez empêché le retour de Lord Voldemort. N'en êtes-vous pas satisfaite ?

- Je pourrai l'empêcher de devenir Lord Voldemort ! s'écria Hermione. Oui, j'ai sauvé Fred Weasley ! Oui, j'ai empêché Lord Voldemort de renaître ! Mais Tom n'a pas été secouru, lui. Je peux mieux faire ! Lord Voldemort pourrait ne pas exister du tout !

Elle reprit son souffle.

- J'ai seulement besoin de retourner en 1944 ! Renvoyez-moi là-bas. Si mon intervention ne vous atteint pas, vous n'avez rien à craindre, n'est-ce pas ?

Une grimace légère, presque imperceptible, tira les traits du génie.

- J'ai déjà payé, continua-t-elle d'une voix plus calme. Vous avez pris ma magie. Je veux retourner en 1944. C'est mon dernier vœu.

Il ne disait rien. Hésitait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il n'en avait pas la possibilité !

Tout à coup, Hermione sentit ses membres se liquéfier.

C'était glacé. Bizarre. Comme si on lui versait un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête. La forêt s'assombrit. Un goût d'iode se déposa sur ses lèvres. Hermione retenait sa respiration, mais ce n'était nullement volontaire. La terre devint plus malléable sous ses pieds. Elle s'y enfonçait… Alors elle comprit. Le génie ne pouvait pas lui refuser son dernier vœu. Elle quittait son époque. Elle allait disparaître d'un monde pour vivre exclusivement dans un autre. Elle allait retrouver Tom, Minerva, Gallina, Connor, Abraxas, Apollon Picott, Miranda Bones, peut-être même Mr Jocelin… Elle ne reverrait plus ses parents. Elle ne reverrait plus ses amis. Elle ne reverrait plus Ron.

Elle renonçait à tout cela. Cette fois, elle ne pourrait pas faire marche arrière… Mais elle était prête et résolument déterminée. Hermione ferma les yeux. Oui, elle était sûre d'elle.

Avant que l'obscurité ne l'enveloppe complètement, la voix du génie résonna une dernière fois à ses oreilles.

- Ne vous trompez pas, Hermione Jean Granger.

**:::**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel.

Une grande bâtisse de pierres et de bois se dressait devant Hermione. Son toit de tuiles rayonnait de lumière. Elle reconnut la gare de Pré-au-Lard, avec sa grande horloge en fer forgée et ses volets bleu marine. La brise charriait une odeur de fleurs, de pain grillé et de fumée. Tout était silencieux. Hermione fit lentement le tour de la construction. Sur les rails trônait le Poudlard Express, prêt à partir. Au loin, une mer de chapeaux pointus se déversait par le grand portail de Poudlard. Les élèves quittaient l'école. Ils rentraient chez eux pour les vacances d'été.

« Je veux retourner en 1944. C'est mon dernier vœu. » Le génie l'avait exaucé. Hermione se retourna brutalement. Elle dépassa les clôtures de bois et s'enfonça dans les champs qui s'étendaient derrière la gare. Que devait-elle faire ? Prendre le Poudlard Express avec les élèves ? Pour aller où ? Et avec qui ? Nul ne pouvait répondre à ses questions. La situation se résumait rapidement : elle avait désiré retourner en 1944. Pas de sorcier à tuer, pas de relation amoureuse à sauver. Cette fois, le génie n'aurait pas besoin d'influencer le déroulement de son aventure. Son destin n'appartenait qu'à elle.

- Miss Professeur !

Bulby se tenait dans les herbes hautes, les oreilles baissées mais la mine soulagée. Derrière lui, Hermione aperçut Fania, qui portait un petit sac par-dessus son épaule. De grands sourires éclairèrent leurs visages d'elfes. Toutefois, une grande tristesse brillait au fond de leurs yeux ronds…

- Bulby est heureux de revoir la miss Professeur en vie et en bonne santé ! couina-t-il. Dès que le nouveau propriétaire les aura achetés, Bulby et Fania seront envoyés chez lui pour le servir. Alors ils sont contents d'avoir pu revoir la miss Professeur une dernière fois.

Le nouveau propriétaire : Sciurus Malefoy. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra.

- Et moi je suis contente de vous avoir connus, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Ils allaient entrer au service des Malefoy…

Ou pas.

Hermione revenait en 1944 pour changer le cours du temps. Les informations fournies par Dumbledore lui permettaient d'avoir un regard clair et limpide sur la situation. Bulby et Fania entreraient au service des Malefoy dès que le maître de famille aurait signé les formulaires et versé la somme due à Poudlard. Si elle se fiait aux propos de Bulby, il n'avait pour l'instant qu'un accord verbal. Pas de contrat. Seulement un banal accord verbal…

- Pouvez-vous me dire où est le directeur ? demanda-t-elle vivement.

- Dans son bureau, lui apprit Fania de sa petite voix.

- Bulby, fais-moi transplaner devant le portail.

L'elfe lui prit la main et s'exécuta.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione passait entre les deux grands sangliers ailés qui gardaient l'entrée de Poudlard. La troupe d'élèves avait bien avancé et seuls quelques retardataires la remarquèrent, signalant sa présence à coups de chuchotements et d'exclamations, la pointant du doigt sans aucune discrétion. Hermione les ignora et s'élança vers le château. Sur le chemin, elle ne croisa personne. Parfois, elle traversait des zones si sinistrées qu'elle devait ralentir le pas pour enjamber des gravats : le rez-de-chaussée avait été littéralement pulvérisé par les sortilèges, le premier étage n'en menait pas large et, si les deuxième, troisième et quatrième semblaient plutôt épargnés, les dégâts reprenaient au cinquième. Lorsqu'elle posa un pied sur le parquet du sixième étage, Hermione se sentit pâlir. Un peu plus loin, elle devinait l'escalier menant au septième étage, dans le couloir de la volière. La volière… Alistair y avait trouvé la mort.

Alistair… A son égard, Hermione n'éprouvait plus que tristesse, affection et reconnaissance. Il avait vécu dans la haine de son cousin et avait péri quelques heures avant lui. Finalement, il était tombé pour les sauver, Tom et elle. L'un des plus grands regrets d'Hermione, au terme de cette histoire, était qu'Alistair n'ait pas pu commencer de nouvelle vie, dans un monde débarrassé de Grindelwald. Qu'avait-on fait de son corps ? L'avait-on enterré convenablement ? Oui, bien sûr. Dumbledore connaissait l'histoire ! Il n'aurait jamais laissé les Aurors se fourvoyer en l'emportant avec les corps des mercenaires de Grindelwald…

Septième étage. Bureau du directeur.

La gargouille qui veillait habituellement sur l'entrée du bureau se tenait en retrait et marmonnait dans sa barbe. Hermione ne connaissait pas le mot de passe et en fut donc ravie. Elle monta sur la première marche de l'escalier en colimaçon et laissa celui-ci la porter jusqu'au palier supérieur. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte, des voix lui parvinrent de l'intérieur.

« Vous ne pourrez pas vous permettre de répéter la même situation deux fois, Albus. Réfléchissez un peu, voyons ! »

« Cette candidate n'est pas admissible, Armando ! Et contrairement à vous, je suis plutôt optimiste quant à a guérison de miss Grizzly… »

Les voix s'interrompirent tout à coup. Puis un léger rire, teinté d'une once de soulagement, fit trembler la voix de Dumbledore.

« Oh… Juste à temps ! »

Le professeur Dippet grogna quelque chose.

« Le poste n'est plus vacant, Armando. » fit Dumbledore. « Hermione ! Vous pouvez entrer ! »

L'interpellée inspira et poussa le battant.

D'énormes malles s'entassaient dans le bureau. Armando Dippet prenait sa retraite et toute la salle le criait : étagères vides, objets de décoration volatilisés, fauteuils retirés. Assis à son bureau, le vieil homme triait des documents devant un Albus Dumbledore calme et serein, qui regardait désormais Hermione avec des yeux pétillants. Si l'angoisse serrait toujours son cœur, Hermione sentit un poids quitter ses épaules. Elle n'était pas seule. Albus Dumbledore et elle partageait un même secret : ils avaient rencontré le génie, parcouru plusieurs dimensions et vaincu Voldemort à deux reprises… Que ce soit de façon réelle, pour Hermione, ou par l'intermédiaire du génie, pour Dumbledore : Ils _savaient_.

- Miss Grizzly ! s'exclama Dippet d'un air ébahi. Vous êtes… Vous êtes…

- En excellente santé et prête à reprendre ses fonctions ? compléta Dumbledore.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le directeur avait fait le tour du bureau. Il l'attrapa et la serra affectueusement dans ses bras maigres, avec une force qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée chez un homme si frêle. Armando Dippet était si petit que sa tête s'enfonça directement dans la poitrine d'Hermione, lui compressant les poumons, la faisant rougir d'embarras… et d'asphyxie.

- Nous avons déjà perdu deux collègues, nous pensions que vous seriez la troisième, mais vous allez bien, vous allez bien ! répétait-il d'une voix étouffée.

- Armando, lâchez donc notre collègue, intervint Dumbledore.

- Vous allez bien, vous allez bien, vous allez bien !

- Armando, elle ne peut plus respirer !

- Mille gargouilles, je suis désolé, réalisa-t-il en obéissant.

Hermione reprit enfin son souffle, les joues cramoisies.

- Je prends ma retraite ! annonça-t-il en retournant à petits pas vers son bureau. Une manifestation pour libérer les elfes passe encore ! Débattre de façon stérile avec Peeves au sujet du menu pour le Nouvel An, ou courir après les élèves qui sortent la nuit dans les couloirs, j'en ai l'habitude ! Mais affronter une armée de mages noirs qui a soudainement décidé d'assiéger l'école, c'est hors de mes capacités ! Je suis trop vieux ! Et trop émotif !

Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil professoral en haletant.

- Je règle quelques petites choses avant de partir, ajouta-t-il.

- Justement ! le coupa Hermione. J'ai appris que vous vendiez des elfes. J'aimerai en acheter.

Dippet cessa brusquement de respirer. Dumbledore pouffa.

- Vous voulez acheter un elfe ? s'étonna-t-il de sa voix chevrotante. A quoi bon, miss Grizzly ? Poudlard vous en met un à disposition chaque année !

- Cela n'a rien à voir. Et je ne veux pas acheter un elfe, mais deux.

Dippet se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- Elle revient, marmonna-t-il, elle est guérie au-delà de l'envisageable et elle veut acheter des elfes ?

- C'est bien cela, Armando, confirma Dumbledore.

- Ils s'appellent Bulby et Fania, précisa Hermione.

Dippet se pencha à nouveau sur ses documents.

- Je suis désolé, miss Grizzly, répondit-il en secouant la tête. Les elfes que vous venez d'évoquer sont déjà réservés par Sciurus Malefoy… qui m'en donne une coquette somme. Mais il y en a d'autres que je peux…

- Combien ? l'interrompit Hermione.

- Deux cents Gallions, miss Grizzly. Deux cents Gallions…

- Je vous en donne trois cents, décida-t-elle.

- Trois cent ? répéta Dippet. Avez-vous cet argent ?

- J'ai travaillé ici pendant deux ans et je n'ai rien dépensé. Je suis richissime, annonça Hermione. Je vous achète ces deux elfes-là, et uniquement ces deux elfes-là, pour trois cent Gallions.

- Alors… Alors c'est adjugé ! trancha Dippet.

Il froissa le document, en saisit un autre et agita sa baguette. Des lignes se formèrent rapidement à la surface du parchemin.

- Approchez, approchez ! lança-t-il. Signez tout de suite… Monsieur Malefoy devait passer plus tard mais, ma foi ! Premier arrivé, premier servi ! Il en choisira d'autres !

Hermione saisit le contrat au moment où les deniers mots se dessinaient. Elle allait s'engager à prendre Bulby et Fania sous sa tutelle. Elle allait posséder des elfes…

Après une demi-seconde d'hésitation, Hermione attrapa la plume que lui tendait Dippet et signa.

**:::**

Les nuages voguaient lentement dans le ciel azur, poussé par la brise estivale qui faisait danser les cheveux d'Hermione. A ses côtés, les sangliers ailés veillaient. Au loin, les élèves se pressaient autour du train. Derrière elle se tenait Albus Dumbledore, les mains rassemblées dans son dos, le regard rivé sur l'horizon inégal que dessinaient les montagnes. A ses pieds, Bulby et Fania attendaient ses ordres. S'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'exprimer leur soulagement en présence du professeur Dumbledore, ils savaient à quoi ils échappaient. Hermione souriait. Eux aussi. Ils avaient échappé au pire et resteraient ensemble : c'était tout ce qui importait.

- Albus ?

- Je vous écoute, répondit-il.

Hermione avait encore une chose à régler avant de rejoindre Tom.

- Adrian Rosier est à Sainte Mangouste en ce moment. Les guérisseurs ne veulent pas le réveiller car cela le tuerait probablement. Toutefois, s'ils ne le réveillent pas, la mort d'Adrian Rosier est inéluctable. Ils doivent absolument tenter quelque chose.

Elle tourna la tête. Dumbledore avança pour se mettre à sa hauteur et baissa vers elle un regard indéchiffrable.

- Je m'étais dit que s'il venait à mourir, et que si – par hasard – je vous retrouvais, je vous en avertirai, dit-il.

- Considérons plutôt j'ai obtenu cette information au cours d'une période de transe, alors que je vous lisais la bonne aventure dans mon bureau, corrigea Hermione. Si quelqu'un m'interroge, je préciserai que la scène vous a profondément chamboulé et que vous ne désirez pas en parler.

- Une période de transe vaut mieux qu'un voyage dans le temps, s'amusa Dumbledore. C'est accordé. Ne craignez-vous donc plus de voir votre nom dans les journaux ?

- Non. La célébrité commençait même à me manquer, ironisa Hermione.

Dumbledore avança encore. Sous le soleil éclatant, sa barbe auburn se teintait de reflets clairs.

- Tom a été très affecté par votre absence, murmura-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Les rumeurs de mort qui circulaient à votre sujet l'ont beaucoup touché. Depuis la bataille, il est encore plus froid et réservé qu'auparavant. J'ignore comment il va réagir à votre réapparition.

L'anxiété serra à nouveau le cœur d'Hermione.

- Vous savez ce qu'il risque de devenir, s'attrista-t-elle.

- Je sais ce qu'il serait devenu sans votre intervention, rectifia Dumbledore. Mais le temps a dévié de sa route initiale pour choisir une autre voie. Je doute fort qu'aucun mage noir ne vienne jamais troubler la paix qui règne actuellement sur notre monde. Cependant, Tom pourrait ne pas être cet individu. Il pourrait…

- Il pourrait occuper une autre place, compléta Hermione.

Après tout, n'était-elle pas revenue dans le passé avec cet objectif ?

- Je vais aller le voir, décida-t-elle. Bulby, emmène…

- Attendez, la coupa Dumbledore.

Hermione l'interrogea du regard. Elle fut alors frappée par la ressemblance soudaine entre ce Dumbledore-là et le Dumbledore qu'elle avait côtoyé pendant son enfance. Elle reconnaissait ce visage sage, à la fois plein de vie et marqué par les épreuves, qu'il porterait comme un masque cinquante ans plus tard. Ce visage face auquel Hermione se sentait en sécurité et, paradoxalement, épiée. Surveillée.

Cette vision dura moins d'une seconde. Dumbledore redevint brusquement celui de l'année 1944, avec ses traits encore jeunes et son sourire authentique.

- Quel rôle êtes-vous prête à jouer auprès de Tom ? demanda-t-il.

Les mains d'Hermione devinrent moites.

- Je veux l'aider, tenta-t-elle.

- De quelle façon ?

- Heu…

Dumbledore se retenait de sourire. Elle le voyait bien.

- On ne devient pas directeur en se mettant les mains devant les yeux, révéla-t-il.

Les joues d'Hermione passèrent du rose au pourpre…

- L'amour interdit est le plus tentant des sentiments, philosopha-t-il. Vous n'êtes pas la première à y céder. Mais contrairement à ceux qui vous ont précédé dans cette expérience, vous n'avez qu'une poignée d'années d'écart avec l'élève concerné. Rien de très grave, la rassura Dumbledore.

Du pourpre à l'écarlate…

- Au début de sa carrière, Horace prenait souvent en retenue une jeune Serdaigle qui…

- Albus ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Elle était majeure, évidemment, mais nous avons préféré ne pas en parler au Ministère, conclut Dumbledore, sinon notre cher collègue n'aurait sans doute plus le droit d'exercer.

Des images terribles traversaient désormais l'esprit d'Hermione.

- Nous parlions de Tom ! lui rappela-t-elle.

- C'est vrai, admit-il. Répondez donc à ma question : qu'envisagez-vous de faire ?

- Je l'ignore. Tom…

Elle hésitait…

- Tom veut voyager. Vous le savez déjà. Je ne pourrai pas l'en empêcher. Ensuite, il postulera pour devenir professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille faire ce métier uniquement pour trouver des adeptes, mais…

« Salazar Serpentard est le seul à m'avoir accepté… » Plusieurs mois auparavant, Tom avait formulé ces mots… Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Pour quelle autre raison voudrait-il exercer ce métier, selon vous ? s'enquit Dumbledore.

Il souriait légèrement, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Tom a toujours eu du mal à trouver sa place, que ce soit à l'orphelinat ou à Poudlard, répondit Hermione. Devenir professeur lui assurerait, sans nul doute, une position de force, et lui permettrait de recruter des fidèles à sa cause. Mais ce poste lui permettrait surtout de rester à Poudlard, dans le seul endroit où il se sente chez lui. Poudlard demeure, à ses yeux, l'école bâtie par son ancêtre. S'il devenait professeur, il ne serait pas entouré d'exécuteurs d'ordres, mais de collègues, égaux à lui… Il serait entouré de gens qu'il respecte et qui le respectent.

Dumbledore baissa la tête et lui jeta un coup d'œil approbateur par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Nous sommes donc d'accord sur ce point, se réjouit-il. Pour tout vous dire, je pensais que Tom devait devenir professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal dès la rentrée prochaine.

Hermione resta un instant sans réaction. Les paroles de Dumbledore résonnaient dans son esprit, dénuées de sens. Un instant de silence passa, rompu seulement par le gazouillement des oiseaux… et la réalité la frappa de plein fouet.

- Que… Quoi ? lâcha-t-elle. Mais… surtout pas ! Vous disiez qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il devienne professeur ! Il est mesquin et manipulateur ! Il va se servir de cette opportunité contre nous ! Il est… Il va… Il est trop jeune !

- Dans cette matière, Tom est extrêmement doué, en plus d'être travailleur, répliqua Dumbledore. Son niveau me parait suffisant. Par ailleurs, l'éloigner de vous serait tout à fait contre-productif. Vous avez modifié le cours du temps, Hermione. Nous devons tenir compte des nouvelles données à notre disposition. Il est plus stratégique que Tom reste à Poudlard. Je lui ai envoyé une lettre pour lui annoncer son admission dans le corps enseignant. Je vais commencer sa formation moi-même dans deux semaines.

Hermione ne répondit pas.

Elle était bouche bée.

- C'est aussi l'occasion pour vous deux de… rester ensemble, termina-t-il d'une voix douce.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête.

Plus elle y pensait et plus l'argumentation du professeur Dumbledore lui paraissait légitime. Si Tom revenait à Poudlard dès maintenant, Dumbledore pourrait limiter ses mauvaises rencontres et le surveiller de près, tout en donnant à Hermione un champ d'action exceptionnel. Pourquoi garder les mêmes stratégies que dans une autre ère ? La situation n'était plus la même. Ils ne progressaient plus nécessairement vers les évènements qu'Hermione avait connus avec Harry et Ron. Tom pouvait changer. Un autre mage noir pouvait apparaître. Bien plus faible que Tom… ou, au contraire, plus cruel. Tout pouvait arriver.

- Rejoignez-le maintenant, conclut Dumbledore. Le train va partir.

- Je reviendrai à Poudlard pendant l'été, décida-t-elle.

- Tom aussi, s'il accepte ma proposition.

Oui… C'était la bonne solution.

- A bientôt, Albus.

- A bientôt, lança-t-il d'une voix joyeuse.

Alors Hermione saisit la main de Bulby et transplana.

**:::**

La gare de Pré-au-Lard grouillait d'activité.

La première personne qu'Hermione reconnut fut Minerva McGonagall. Debout sur le quai, devant la porte ouverte de son compartiment, elle discutait de vive voix avec Rigel Adams, le meilleur ami d'Adrian Rosier. Ils furent soudainement bousculés par Abraxas Malefoy qui zigzaguait en courant entre les étudiants plus âgés. Au moment où Minerva, l'air furieux, se retournait vers son camarade pour poursuivre leur conversation, elle fut à nouveau bousculée, par Connor Wilmoor et Wendy Wardrobe cette fois-ci. Le premier brandissait une énorme araignée et appelait Abraxas d'un ton narquois. Les filles s'écartaient en criant. L'une d'elle portait quelque chose dans ses bras et faillit basculer en arrière. Elle fut retenue de justesse par Rigel, qui se lança ensuite à la poursuite des trouble-fêtes.

Il s'agissait de Gallina.

Sa silhouette avait retrouvé toute sa finesse. Elle pencha son visage vers le nouveau-né qui gigotait entre ses bras. Des pleurs s'élevèrent bientôt dans la gare. Gallina recula, disparaissant à nouveau du champ de vision d'Hermione. Les élèves qui entouraient le groupe jetèrent un coup d'œil vers l'origine des bruits mais ne lancèrent aucune remarque acerbe, aucune exclamation haineuse, aucun petit sourire méprisant. Une fille de Serpentard, qu'Hermione identifia comme se prénommant Isolde, rejoignit même Gallina en gazouillant. Hermione fit un pas de plus. Un pas de plus. Encore un pas de plus… Elle quitta l'ombre de la gare pour affronter la zone la plus ensoleillée du quai. Un pas de plus…

C'est alors que Minerva McGonagall la remarqua.

- Miss Grizzly ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'élançant dans sa direction.

Plusieurs élèves se retournèrent. Le brouhaha augmenta d'un volume. On pointait Hermione du doigt. « Tu vois, elle est là ! » La rumeur de son retour avait déjà circulé. La plupart des élèves n'osaient pas venir la voir mais ils lui faisaient de petits signes de main timides. Ils l'observaient attentivement et lui souriaient. Minerva s'arrêta juste devant son professeur, les yeux un peu humides et les mains serrées l'une dans l'autre. S'il n'y avait pas eu de hiérarchie, elle aurait sans doute pris Hermione dans ses bras. Elle comptait parmi les élèves qui l'avaient vue couverte de sang et inanimée dans les bras de Dumbledore.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous soyez revenue, dit-elle.

- Moi aussi, Minerva.

- Vous rentrez en train ?

- Je… Oui, improvisa Hermione. Oui, exactement.

- Vous nous avez manqué, avoua Gallina.

Un sourire sincère ornait son visage. Elle se tenait en retrait, son bébé dans les bras. Celui-ci tourna vers Hermione de petits yeux bleu-gris.

- Il est très beau, confia Hermione avec attendrissement.

- Elle, rectifia Gallina. Je l'ai appelée Luscinia. C'était le nom d'une de mes ancêtres. J'espère qu'il lui portera chance.

Hermione l'interrogea du regard.

- La première Luscinia était la fille illégitime d'un Malefoy et d'une moldue, raconta Gallina. Son père l'avait enfermée dans un cachot pour la soustraire au regard du monde. Il refusait que son existence entache la réputation de notre famille. Alors, seule dans les sous-sols du manoir, Luscinia chantait. Elle possédait une voix pure, claire, magnifique. Elle chantait tant et si bien qu'un soir, lors d'une réception organisée par le maître de maison, sa voix fut entendue par un très riche sorcier qui s'était perdu dans l'immense demeure. Lorsqu'il l'entendit, et avant même de l'avoir vue, il en tomba follement amoureux. Alors, malgré ses origines, il l'épousa.

- Même si cette histoire a sûrement été embellie, les Malefoy n'en parlent pas beaucoup. Ce sont les autres familles qui la transmettent, ricana Minerva.

Gallina sourit.

- La première Luscinia a été heureuse, mais elle n'en reste pas moins une enfant illégitime, continua-t-elle. Je n'aurai jamais pu donner ce nom à ma fille si elle n'était née dans des circonstances le justifiant pleinement. Mes parents m'ont reniée et ils sont en colère contre Abraxas, car celui-ci a décidé de prendre mon parti. Ma famille est complètement divisée.

- Comment allez-vous faire ? Pour vivre ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Oh ! Je suis la Malefoy la plus riche d'Angleterre. Tout va bien.

Luscinia gémit. Autour du groupe, les élèves qui bavardaient sur le quai baissèrent des yeux polis vers le bébé et se détournèrent sans avoir osé la moindre remarque. Désormais, Hermione possédait un indice majeur : si Gallina avait un quelconque pouvoir financier, ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre de la lyncher. Mais comment en était-elle arrivée là ?

- Lorsque j'ai accouché, les journalistes de « Sang pour Sang Sorcier » se sont déchaînés. Tout le monde sait que j'ai un enfant. L'histoire a fait le tour de l'Angleterre, de l'Europe… pour arriver jusqu'aux oreilles de ma tante Noctea.

Gallina éclata de rire.

- Parmi toutes les lettres d'insultes que j'ai reçues, il y a eu… la sienne. Pour résumer, elle m'a dit que des moyens de contraception existaient et que si je m'étais renseignée auprès d'elle, je me serai épargnée la peine d'élever un enfant. Elle a ajouté que, toutefois, j'avais bien raison de profiter des hommes tant qu'ils étaient encore jeunes et vigoureux.

- Elle sait de quoi elle parle, marmonna Minerva.

Gallina ne l'entendit pas et poursuivit :

- Elle a envoyé une lettre incendiaire à mon père, en l'accusant d'être trop possessif vis-à-vis de moi et de se comporter en monstre vis-à-vis de sa petite fille. Elle m'a ensuite allouée l'une des villas Selwyn, en Bretagne, avec ses elfes et une somme de Gallions conséquente pour que je puisse élever ma fille. Avec l'accord de Sullivan, elle m'a offert un confort financier que mon père n'a jamais pu se vanter d'avoir et, malgré la naissance de Luscinia, j'ai reçu plusieurs demandes en mariage récemment.

Luscinia attrapa l'une des mèches blondes de sa mère d'une main maladroite.

- Tout va bien, termina Gallina en récupérant ses cheveux. Et je vous en remercie, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Hermione. Je vous remercie tellement ! Sans vous et sans Minerva, je n'aurai sans doute pas… J'ai le sentiment que… les choses auraient été bien plus difficiles.

- Te voir avec ton bébé nous suffit, assura Minerva.

Hermione confirma d'un signe de tête.

- Oh, Tom ne sait pas que vous êtes ici ! s'exclama Gallina. Il est dans notre compartiment.

Elle pointa du doigt le compartiment en question. Hermione tourna spontanément la tête et sut aussitôt duquel il s'agissait car au même moment, Tom en sortait.

Ses yeux sombres tombèrent sur Hermione et il s'immobilisa. Sur le pas de la porte, les cheveux ébouriffés et une lettre à la main, il la regardait. Il ne bougeait pas mais sa bouche restait légèrement entrouverte. Hermione lui adressa un sourire timide. Il fronça les sourcils et se laissa lentement tomber sur le quai. Tom avançait vers elle en prenant son temps, ignorant totalement les autres élèves alentours, ignorant même Connor qui le bouscula en grognant, son araignée toujours à la main.

- Bonjour, Tom, fit Hermione quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

Un étrange silence s'installa. Gallina et Minerva échangèrent un regard discret, mais n'osèrent pas le briser. Rigel revint au même moment. Il allait saluer Hermione lorsqu'il vit Tom et ses gestes se firent plus hésitants. Qu'avaient-ils tous deviné ? Tout ? Rien ? En tout cas, ils attendaient que Tom prenne la parole.

- Tu es vivante, murmura enfin celui-ci en lâchant soudainement son parchemin. J'étais persuadé que tu étais morte et que personne ne voulait me le dire.

- J'étais gravement blessée, mais on m'a soignée et je suis en parfaite santé maintenant, confia Hermione.

- On m'a dit que tes brûlures étaient si importantes qu'on ne te reconnaissait plus lorsque tu es partie, inconsciente, de Poudlard, ajouta Tom.

- Je suis plus solide qu'il n'y parait, plaisanta Hermione.

Il hocha lentement la tête.

Au même moment, Minerva se redressait. Elle avait ramassé le parchemin et le lisait d'un air ébahi.

- Tom, tu… Tu vas être professeur ? s'écria-t-elle. Dumbledore t'a choisi comme Professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal ?

Si Hermione se fiait à l'expression de son visage, Minerva doutait tout à coup de la santé mentale du nouveau directeur. Rigel et Gallina se penchèrent sur le parchemin. Leurs sourcils se levèrent de concert.

- Tu vas être le plus jeune professeur que Poudlard n'ait jamais compté, réalisa Gallina d'une petite voix. Même miss Grizzly n'a pas été engagée aussi tôt !

- Il va venir te chercher… Où vas-tu passer les deux prochaines semaines ? demanda Rigel.

Tom ne répondit pas. Il regardait Hermione d'un air indéchiffrable. Derrière lui, le train siffla tout à coup. Les élèves encore sur le quai se pressèrent vers les compartiments.

- Miss Grizzly, je suppose que vous rentrez au Canada ? s'enquit Gallina en redressant sa fille dans ses bras.

- Non, je… Non, je n'y vais pas. Je ne sais pas où je vais aller. J'improviserai, avoua Hermione.

Quelle idée de prendre le Poudlard Express !

- Vous pourriez venir en Bretagne avec Minerva, Rigel et moi, proposa Gallina tout en montant dans le compartiment. Tom, tu es également le bienvenu ! J'enverrai un courrier au professeur Dumbledore pour le prévenir. Vous n'êtes plus notre professeur, maintenant, argumenta-t-elle devant l'air hésitant d'Hermione. Tom sera bientôt votre collègue, Rigel et Minerva ont trouvé un emploi au Ministère et moi, je vais rester mère célibataire, sans emploi, pendant quelques années. J'ai assez d'argent pour ne pas travailler, de toute façon.

Hermione grimpa derrière elle. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Bulby poser une valide dans les filets qui surplombaient les sièges, et disparaître en un clin d'œil. Elle n'osait pas dire accepter l'invitation, mais elle avait envie de rester avec Gallina. Au fond, son ancienne élève avait raison : il n'y avait plus de hiérarchie…

- Je viens ! décida-t-elle finalement.

Les sourires de Gallina et de Minerva s'agrandirent.

- Tom, tu viens aussi ? se réjouit Gallina tandis qu'il refermait la porte. Tu ne t'ennuieras pas ! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. La maison que ma tante a mise à ma disposition est très grande et très… vieille ! Tu t'intéresses à l'histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais…

- Nous retournerons ensemble à Poudlard, murmura Hermione.

Tom plissa légèrement les yeux. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? C'était frustrant !

- D'accord, fit-il.

Le train siffla une deuxième fois. Ils s'installèrent sur les banquettes de plastique écarlate du Poudlard Express. Au loin, derrière la vitre, les drapeaux du stade de Quidditch claquaient dans le vent et les grandes tours de Poudlard se détachaient contre le ciel, claires, somptueuses. Un dernier sifflement retentit sur le quai et le train démarra. Avant qu'il n'accélère, Hermione vit Apollon Picott lui adresser de grands signes de la main depuis le couvert de la gare… Peu à peu, le futur d'Hermione prenait forme. Elle passerait deux semaines dans la nouvelle demeure de Gallina Malefoy. Elle reviendrait à Poudlard en tant que professeur de divination. Tom reviendrait avec elle. Bulby et Fania vivraient longtemps. Ils ne seraient pas avec les Malefoy mais avec elle.

Hermione caressa du bout des doigts aux coutures usées qui délimitaient les places. Elle prenait le Poudlard Express… Elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis trois ans. La nostalgie la gagnait quand, sournoisement, des doigts étrangers se glissèrent entre les siens. Hermione sursauta. A côté d'elle, Tom s'était penché vers la vitre. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les cheveux d'Hermione. Elle sentit son pouce grimper sur son poignet et y dessiner un cercle tendre. Une sensation de chaleur envahit sa poitrine et l'anxiété dont elle souffrait depuis son arrivée s'envola. Il ne l'avait pas rejetée. Il avait accepté son retour. Il était toujours attaché à elle.

Tout à coup, Tom se redressa.

- Je reviens, dit-il en se levant.

Ni une, ni deux, il sortit dans le couloir.

C'était l'occasion ou jamais. Hermione se leva et, sans donner la moindre explication, sortit à son tour. Elle ferma précautionneusement la porte derrière et, au moment où les rideaux se rabattaient sur la vitre intérieure, sentit deux mains l'attraper par la taille.

- Je savais que tu me rejoindrais.

Cette fois, Tom affichait un sourire vainqueur. Ils étaient seuls dans le couloir. Hermione leva la main et caressa lentement le contour de son visage. Il la laissa faire pendant quelques instants, puis la souleva, la plaqua contre le mur du couloir et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes sans aucune retenue.

Quelque chose grimpa alors sur le bras d'Hermione, qui interrompit le baiser par un cri aigu. Lorsque Tom s'écarta, elle baissa la tête et vit une araignée, d'une taille admirable, s'échapper sur le mur à toute vitesse. Les coupables ne furent pas difficiles à identifier : Abraxas, Connor et Wendy se tenaient à quelques mètres d'eux, côte à côte, le teint pâle et les bras ballants.

- Nous venions juste dire bonjour à miss Grizzly, déclara Connor en fixant le couple d'un air choqué.

- Nous sommes contents qu'elle aille bien, ajouta Wendy d'une voix rauque.

- Nous ignorions que vous étiez mariés, termina Abraxas en haussant les épaules.

Tom répliqua par un regard noir et ils déguerpirent de concert. Au moment où il reposait Hermione au sol, d'autres élèves sortirent d'un compartiment voisin. Ils leur jetèrent un coup d'œil surpris avant de partir dans une autre direction. Hermione attendit qu'ils aient changé de wagon pour encadrer le visage de Tom de ses deux mains et poser un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Il s'éloigna d'elle et retourna dans le compartiment, Hermione sur ses talons. A l'intérieur, Minerva, Gallina et Rigel discutaient de la nouvelle maison de Gallina avec entrain. Tom et Hermione regagnèrent leur place et s'y mêlèrent avec un entrain non feint.

Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'être voyante pour imaginer son avenir proche. Et cette fois, ses prédictions lui plaisaient.


	20. Un voeu pour la vie

**CHAPITRE 20**

Un vœu pour la vie

_Le mercredi 1er septembre 1971_

Un vent polaire soufflait sur les pierres et de grandes vagues noires s'y écrasaient brutalement, sans relâche. La roche formait comme un dôme à l'entrée de la caverne. Au dehors, sous le ciel grisâtre, de grands oiseaux tournoyaient. Ils dansaient dans la tempête et frôlaient dangereusement la falaise abrupte. Le vent et les embruns s'insinuaient dans le col de la cape d'Hermione, provoquant chez elle des frissons incontrôlables. Ses cheveux humides s'emmêlaient et fouettaient son visage. Face à elle, Tom se tenait droit. Fort. Pourtant, Hermione sentait son trouble, aussi sûrement qu'elle sentait le doute serrer son propre cœur.

Ils étaient là, debout, à l'entrée d'une caverne humide : deux silhouettes sombres penchées sur un pendentif ancien, issu des profondeurs de la terre et de la mer.

Tom pointait sa baguette vers l'objet en murmurant, le front plissé par la concentration. Il n'était pas venu ici pour lui, mais pour un être auquel il tenait. L'âge, mais aussi l'appréhension et l'inquiétude marquaient son visage pâle. Malgré les années, Tom Jedusor n'avait rien perdu de son charisme et de son attirance. Réputé pour être le professeur le plus impitoyable de Poudlard, mais aussi le plus séduisant, il faisait tourner les têtes des étudiantes hystériques. Il écrivait des livres sur les rapports entre sorciers et moldus qui se vendaient aussi bien que ceux de Lockhart, bien qu'il ne répondît jamais à une seule lettre de lecteur.

Une flamme claire naquit soudain à l'extrémité de la baguette en bois d'if. Elle se reflétait sur les parois de la caverne en une lueur mouvante, grossissante. Les yeux de Tom étincelèrent. La flamme s'abattit sur le médaillon de Serpentard et le brisa. Aucun cri, aucun maléfice. Ce n'était pas un Horcruxe.

Hermione avait froid. Si froid…

_Chère Hermione,_

_J'espère que tes cours se déroulent bien et que Tom s'habitue à son nouveau poste. _

_Adrian va beaucoup mieux. Il souffre moins et se déplace seul. Il parvient enfin à se concentrer, et par conséquent, travaille toute la journée à la préparation de son concours. Le guérisseur lui a déconseillé de transplaner ou de monter sur un balai tant qu'il ne sera pas totalement remis. J'espère qu'Adrian suivra ses directives : il se sent tellement mieux qu'il tend souvent à les « oublier »… Hier, il m'a emmené en sortie toute la journée. Nous finissions la soirée au restaurant et je lui reprochais de ne pas être sérieux quand il a posé une bague de fiançailles sur la table._

_Nous prévoyons de nous marier le 18 mai prochain. Je repense à nos nombreuses disputes dans les couloirs de l'école et je me rends compte du chemin parcouru depuis… C'est affolant, n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est un peu grâce à toi… En conséquence, j'aimerai que tu sois mon témoin. J'ai proposé à Gallina de t'accompagner dans ce rôle, mais Rigel et elle se feront sans doute discrets pendant la cérémonie. Si la famille d'Adrian accepte finalement le couple que nous formons, les Malefoy ne tolèrent toujours pas que leur fille fréquente un Sang-mêlé. Je ne crois pas qu'ils tolèrent vraiment Luscinia non plus, malgré leur prétendu pardon. En vérité, ils ne tolèrent pas grand-chose._

_Mon beau mariage sera une véritable réunion de Sang-purs mais avec un peu de chance, il y aura de l'animation. Les parents d'Adrian comptent les Malefoy parmi leurs plus proches amis : ils doivent donc nécessairement faire partie de la liste d'invités. Pour ma part, il est hors de question que je n'invite pas Gallina, Rigel et ma filleule. Si un règlement de compte éclate sur la piste de danse, je parie sur Gallina. _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère vivement que Tom et toi serez présents, et que tu accepteras ma proposition. Tu me ferais un grand honneur._

_Dans l'attente de ta réponse,_

_Amicalement,_

_Minerva._

Bien des années s'étaient écoulées depuis la réception de cette lettre. Bien des années… Bien des évènements. Des naissances. Des mariages. Tom et Hermione avait longtemps attendu avant de franchir ce pas, Tom préférant se consacrer à son travail. Puis Hermione était tombée enceinte. En août 1952, ils célébraient leur mariage. Le vendredi 13 février 1953 naissait Andreas. Hermione, Minerva, Gallina… Elles étaient désormais toutes des femmes d'âge mûr, épouses et mères. En 1955 étaient nés Charles Jedusor, Hestia Rosier et Midas Adams. Avoir un enfant la même année les avait considérablement rapprochées et une véritable amitié, enfin débarrassée de toute hiérarchie, s'était tissée entre Hermione et ses anciennes élèves.

En 1957, la famille d'Hermione s'agrandissait avec les naissances d'Edgar et Samuel. Malgré leur roublardise évidente, aucun des deux ne prononça jamais le moindre mot en Fourchelang. Seul Andreas possédait le même don que son père… Après la naissance des jumeaux, Hermione décida de ne plus avoir d'enfant. Deux ans et demi plus tard, elle retomba tout de même enceinte. Déshonorée à l'idée que sa potion n'ait pas fonctionné, Fania sombra dans une profonde crise existentielle. Hermione, quant à elle, désira se débarrasser de cet enfant qu'elle n'avait pas voulu, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Le hasard. Les cauchemars. L'instinct…

Le vendredi 13 mai 1960 naissait Lucy Jedusor. Elle était aussi petite, douce et discrète qu'Hermione, mais elle commença très tôt à s'exprimer en Fourchelang. Charles, Edgar et Samuel passèrent dix ans à l'embêter, jaloux de cette benjamine malvenue qui avait hérité du précieux don familial. Andreas, à l'inverse, accordât toujours plus d'attention à Lucy qu'à ses autres cadets. Si Hermione répétait à ses enfants qu'elle les aimait tous autant avec une sincérité évidente, Tom peinait à ne pas faire de différence. Il préférait Andreas et Lucy. Il se retrouvait davantage en eux. Il les considérait comme ses dignes descendants, là où les autres restaient seulement « des enfants ».

Toutefois, Tom avait considérablement changé. A Poudlard, il était un professeur compétent. Rien, chez lui, ne rappelait désormais l'étudiant froid et douteux qu'Hermione avait surveillé. Une fois, Hermione s'était surprise à comparer son parcours avec celui de Dumbledore. Bien qu'il témoignât toujours très peu d'égard aux Moldus, Tom n'était plus animé d'idées de meurtres. Son poste à Poudlard et son rang au sein d'un parti politique pro-sorcier occupait la plus grande partie de ses journées. Il consacrait le reste à l'éducation magique très stricte de ses enfants.

Andreas, Charles, Edgar, Samuel et Lucy étaient grands à présents. Grands, beaux et intelligents. Mais l'un d'eux paraissait dévier du chemin qu'Hermione avait choisi, imaginé, tracé pour eux…

_A l'intention d'Hermione Grizzly, Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard._

_Bonjour miss Grizzly,_

_J'espère que vous vous portez bien. Je vous envoie cette lettre suite à l'évènement dramatique survenu dans la soirée du samedi 21 août._

_Les enquêteurs ont enfin pu prouver qu'une vente aux enchères clandestine, proposant principalement des objets de magie noire, se tenait bien au 7, Weighouse Street lorsque les Aurors sont intervenus pour arrêter Dairine Despair, assassin présumé d'Irina Prewett. Les Aurors détenaient alors de fausses informations au sujet du type de réunion à laquelle elle participait et ignoraient qu'une vingtaine d'autres sorciers étaient présents dans la salle. A leur entrée, les participants de cette vente clandestine ont essayé de s'enfuir et l'un d'eux a jeté un maléfice qui a entraîné la mort de Dairine Despair et de Matthew Macmillan, l'un des Aurors en intervention. Des recherches ont été effectuées pour tenter de déterminer lequel des sorciers présents avait commis ce double-meurtre._

_Avant que l'on ne leur applique un sortilège d'Amnésie, plusieurs des moldus présents affirment avoir vu un jeune homme brun, élégant, de grande taille, prendre à Dairine Despair un médaillon décoré d'un serpent et s'enfuir rapidement. L'un d'eux ajoute que ce garçon se tenait parmi les hommes en cape, devant la salle, avant la sortie en trombe des participants à cette vente clandestine. Or, nous savons effectivement qu'Andreas Jedusor, récemment accepté en tant que stagiaire au Ministère, était sur les lieux avec Connor Wilmoor au moment du drame. Il a prétendu s'être enfui sans réfléchir et sans attendre quand le maléfice a explosé, mais au moins trois témoins peuvent désormais affirmer le contraire, ce qui met Andreas dans une position délicate. Par ailleurs, les humiliations que Matthew Macmillan faisait subir à Andreas sont connues du Ministère et ont été retenues par les enquêteurs comme mobile possible de ce crime. _

_Les Aurors vont contacteront bientôt. Andreas étant mineur, c'est à vous de choisir qui assurera sa défense._

_Miss Grizzly, si vous avez besoin d'aide ou de conseil, je vous en donnerai volontiers. De manière très personnelle, je peine à imaginer qu'un garçon aussi serviable et sociable que votre fils puisse être impliqué dans un évènement aussi dramatique. Par ailleurs, je ne crois pas qu'être victime de « mauvaises farces » puisse constituer en soi un mobile de meurtre chez un sorcier sain. Si besoin, vous pouvez me contacter à mon bureau._

_Bien cordialement, _

_Arnold Bondupois, Oubliator, Département de la Justice Magique, Ministère de la Magie._

Tom avait assuré la défense d'Andreas, sur lequel ne pesait plus aucun soupçon. En ce 1er septembre 1971, le fils aîné de Tom et Hermione entrait en dernière année à Poudlard. C'était un garçon brillant. Premier de sa promotion. Serviable, obéissant, talentueux. Terriblement narcissique, mais on lui pardonnait… Il était si souriant, si séduisant… Il fréquentait une Sang-Pur, Juliet Jenkins. Cette année-là, il serait Préfet-en-Chef…

Une longue période de paix s'étendait derrière eux. Quand Hermione y songeait, ses sanglots se coinçaient dans sa gorge, sourds, discrets. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas empêché la guerre ? Peut-être l'avait-elle seulement étouffée pour que celle-ci gonfle dans l'ombre, à l'insu de tous ?

Impassible, Tom fouillait d'une main prudente les débris du médaillon. Il attrapa quelque chose, se redressa lentement et se tourna vers Hermione. Au creux de sa paume ouverte reposait une grande pièce de bronze. Dans l'obscurité de la caverne, elle brillait légèrement, projetant une discrète lueur cuivrée dans ses doigts pâles. La gravure qui la décorait interrogeait Hermione... Un visage de femme. Magnifique. Terrifiant.

- Qu'est-ce que cette pièce faisait dans le médaillon de Serpentard ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Pas un Horcruxe, en tout cas.

Sans rire. Entre ses lèvres blanches et tremblantes, la protestation d'Hermione s'exprima sous forme d'un grognement indistinct.

- La femme représentée sur cette face de la pièce s'appelle Pandora, déclara Tom. Son nom est associé à un trésor maléfique, dont la recherche met en compétition des centaines de sorciers à travers le monde… Certains prétendent que Grindelwald aurait découvert l'emplacement du trésor et affronté l'une de ses défenses.

Ses yeux noirs se détachèrent de la pièce pour accrocher ceux d'Hermione.

- En vérité, nous avons déjà affronté cette magie, Hermione, reprit-il. Grindelwald… a découvert un rituel de magie très noire… qui consiste à fusionner les âmes et les corps d'un sorcier et d'un animal en échangeant leurs cœurs. Celui qui exécute le rituel exerce un contrôle mental total sur la créature issue de ce rituel, quelle que soit la distance qui l'en sépare… Est-ce que cela t'évoque des souvenirs ?

Oh oui. Hermione se souvenait. Ces énormes hiboux noirs que Grindelwald utilisaient comme espions et comme armes… Ces énormes hiboux noirs aux yeux intelligents…

- C'est abject, chevrota-t-elle.

- Et ce n'est que la première ligne de défense, conclut Tom. Cette magie est fascinante, mais ne doit surtout pas tomber entre des mains immatures.

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle comprenait sans peine ce que sous-entendait Tom.

- Crois-tu vraiment qu'Andreas ait découvert les recherches de Grindelwald et décidé de s'y intéresser ? demanda-t-elle douloureusement. Il est si jeune.

- Il est possible que cette pièce se trouve dans le médaillon de Serpentard depuis des centaines d'années et qu'Andreas n'en sache rien, mais j'en doute, répliqua Tom. Il a emprunté plus d'une dizaine de livres sur les contes et légendes sorcières l'année passée. Il s'intéresse beaucoup à la mythologie grecque… Il a nécessairement entendu parler de Pandora.

Il reprit son souffle et continua plus lentement :

- Andreas est notre fils et je comprends que tu le protèges, Hermione, mais la situation est grave. Il a été vu sur les lieux d'un meurtre et nous venons de trouver, dans ce médaillon, une pièce ayant rapport avec des recherches qu'il a effectué dans la bibliothèque de l'école. Je ne pourrai pas le défendre éternellement ! Ce qui m'inquiète encore davantage, c'est qu'il a plus ou moins mêlé sa sœur au projet. C'est à Lucy que j'ai parlé de cette caverne. Il est probable qu'Andreas soit allé la voir, elle, lorsqu'il cherchait un endroit sûr où dissimuler le fruit de son larcin.

- Il est proche de sa petite sœur mais ne l'intégrerait pas à des plans crapuleux si cela devait la menacer ! répliqua Hermione.

- Andreas me ressemble beaucoup trop, jugea Tom d'une voix froide et tranchante. Je me souviens de quelle façon je pensais à son âge, Hermione ! Je suis mieux placée que toi pour juger ! J'ai renoncé à mes projets car je craignais qu'une guerre ne détruise un monde que je commençais enfin à aimer. Ce n'est pas pour qu'Andreas le fasse à ma place ! Il est très doué mais heureusement, je reste bien meilleur que lui. Et s'il souhaite accéder à la gloire en semant la guerre et la mort parmi les sorciers, c'est à moi qu'il devra rendre des comptes. Qu'il soit mon fils n'y change rien.

- Tu lui ferais du mal ? Tu n'as peut-être pas autant changé que tu ne le prétends, lança-t-elle.

Tom ne répondit pas.

Dans l'atmosphère glacée de la caverne, Hermione tremblait. Elle tremblait tellement…

_Bonjour miss Grizzly,_

_J'écris cette lettre le vendredi 20 août. Je prends la peine de le préciser car le hibou qui va vous l'apporter se fait vieux et a tendance à se perdre en cours de route. J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous n'aurez pas besoin de réceptionner votre courrier avec un filet. _

_Andreas est un garçon charmant. Nous engageons fréquemment des stagiaires pendant l'été, mais la majorité d'entre eux ne sont intéressés que par le salaire à la fin du mois. Andreas s'intéresse à tout et, bien que sa curiosité ait eu tendance à se manifester au détriment de son travail, tous les services le connaissent et l'apprécient. Il est intelligent, sociable et serviable. _

_Demain, trois collègues et moi-même allons visiter le Musée de la Mythologie Magique, dans le nord de Londres. J'aimerai beaucoup emmener Andreas avec moi. Il semble absolument passionné par la mythologie grecque et ce serait dommage pour lui de louper ça ! Je suis de permanence alors j'espère ne pas être appelé mais si tel est le cas, je laisserai Andreas en retrait. A dire vrai, l'évènement le plus palpitant qui pourrait survenir serait le signalement de la position de Dairine Despair, empoisonneuse présumée d'Irina Prewett. J'ignore si vous suivez l'information en ce moment mais cette histoire est vraiment affolante. Dairine Despair n'est qu'une vieille femme dépressive et la voilà suspect numéro un dans un meurtre. Bien que les preuves s'accumulent contre elle, même la Gazette du Sorcier préfère rester prudente avant de crier au scoop... _

_En tout cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, je prendrai soin de votre fils. J'ai son accord, il ne me manque plus que le vôtre. _

_En vous souhaitant une bonne journée, et dans l'espoir que vous receviez cette lettre dans un état relativement normal, _

_Connor Wilmoor, Brigadier, Bureau des Aurors, Ministère de la Magie._

- Nous devons retourner à Poudlard, fit la voix lointaine de Tom.

Hermione baissa la tête. Au fil des semaines, au fil des preuves, elle s'enfermait dans ses pensées et dans ses souvenirs, retenant le moindre espoir. Lorsqu'elle avait lu cette lettre, aucun doute ne planait sur l'intégrité d'Andreas. La situation avait si vite basculé ! A présent, Hermione s'accrochait à son amour de mère. Elle pensait à sa fille, si jeune, si admirative de son frère aîné. Elle pensait à Charles, Edgar et Samuel, qu'elle voulait à tout prix préserver. Sa famille était-elle appelée à se diviser ?

- C'est la Répartition de Lucy ce soir. Nous ne pouvons pas manquer cela.

- C'est vrai, soupira Hermione.

Soudain, elle sentit les doigts de Tom sur sa joue. Elle redressa doucement la tête.

- Andreas ne se dressera jamais contre moi, dit-il.

Hermione serra les lèvres.

- Andreas est mon fils, Tom. Je l'aime. Je ne peux pas lui faire de mal.

- J'ai renoncé à mes projets, Hermione. Andreas y renoncera également, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Hermione resta silencieuse, hésitante, et l'espace d'une seconde, elle sentit l'affection que Tom lui portait disparaître totalement. Ses yeux s'emplirent de colère. La sévérité accentua ses traits. Une profonde rancune se dégagea de tout son être. Puis, si rapidement qu'Hermione aurait pu ne pas s'en apercevoir, cette expression changea. Il retrouva la voix tendre avec laquelle il s'adressait à elle depuis vingt ans.

- Tout ira bien, termina-t-il.

Dans l'esprit d'Hermione défilaient des visages. Ceux de ses enfants. Celui de Gallina, si Serpentarde mais si indépendante. Qui suivrait-elle si son frère se rangeait aux côtés d'un homme qui prônait les mêmes idées que lui ? Si Andreas montrait de la détermination à poursuivre son plan, Abraxas était typiquement le genre de sorciers qu'Andreas pourrait recruter. La poitrine d'Hermione se soulevait rapidement. Andreas était son fils. Elle devait le ramener dans le droit chemin, comme elle l'avait fait pour Tom.

Hélas, la situation se présentait différemment cette fois. Si l'origine de la haine de Tom n'avait pas été difficile à identifier, Hermione ne comprenait pas les motivations d'Andreas. La gloire ? L'aventure ? Tuerait-il d'autres sorciers ou était-ce une erreur de parcours ? Par certains aspects, Andreas était bien plus intelligent que Tom au même âge : il connaissait le pouvoir de l'amitié, de l'amour, de la famille. Il savait se montrer subtil. Il faisait preuve de patience si nécessaire. Etait-il encore plus dangereux que son père ?

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle alors. Tu as raison. Je ne céderai pas maintenant.

Elle leva ses yeux bruns vers Tom. Un sourire crispé traversa son visage.

- Rentre à Poudlard avec Bulby, dit-il. Je connais les défenses établies et n'ai pas besoin de toi pour réparer et remettre le médaillon où nous l'avons trouvé. Andreas ne doit pas savoir que nous sommes venus ici. Retourne à Poudlard. Je t'y retrouverai.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle allait retourner à Poudlard. Elle y verrait ses enfants, ses collègues, ses élèves et Dumbledore. Elle reprendrait le travail. Comme d'habitude.

Hermione sentit la petite main de Bulby se glisser dans la sienne. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Puis ses pieds quittèrent le sol et elle transplana, loin de la caverne, loin des indices, loin d'une vérité trop pénible pour être encore envisagée pleinement…

**:::**

Ce soir-là, le plafond magique de la Grande Salle représentait un ciel bleu sombre, piqueté d'étoiles scintillantes. Voguant entre les blasons de Poudlard, un océan de bougies volantes surplombait les quatre tables. Les élèves s'y étaient installés lentement, dans un brouhaha ponctué de cris et de rires. A présent, ils demeuraient silencieux, les yeux rivés sur les portes de chêne donnant sur le hall. Le Choixpeau Magique attendait patiemment sur l'estrade, juste devant la table des professeurs à laquelle Hermione, déjà installée, jouait nerveusement avec sa petite cuillère. A sa droite se tenait Tom. Les doigts joints devant lui et le visage serein, il balayait la salle d'un regard neutre. A sa gauche se tenait Minerva. Son chignon fermement accroché sur sa nuque et les lèvres relevées en un sourire discret, elle attendait la Répartition.

Les grandes portes de chêne s'ouvrirent enfin.

Les élèves de première année marchaient timidement derrière le professeur Slughorn qui trottinait gaiement, bedaine en avant. Il monta sur l'estrade et brandit le Choixpeau Magique à la vue de tous, suscitant des exclamations chez quelques enfants. Parmi le groupe, Hermione repéra Lucy. Ses joues rosies tranchaient sur son teint pâle. Tout en regardant autour d'elle d'un air curieux, elle tentait d'aplatir ses épais cheveux bruns. Elle se tenait en retrait avec ses amies d'enfance, Coleen et Mathilda, deux jeunes filles issues de familles de Sangs-Purs que Tom fréquentait. A ses côtés se tenait également Jinny Jenkins, la cadette de Juliet. Toutes étaient prédestinés à étudier à Serpentard. Regroupées dans un coin du groupe, elles parlaient à voix basse, jetant des coups d'œil peu amènes à certains de leurs congénères.

Comme chaque année, le Choixpeau chanta. Puis le professeur Slughorn déroula son parchemin et se racla la gorge d'un air très sérieux.

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret, je poserai le Choixpeau sur votre tête et ainsi, vous serez réparti dans une Maison, déclara-t-il.

Hermione reposa doucement sa petite cuillère derrière son assiette.

- Adcock, Laureen ! lança-t-il.

Une jeune fille au visage long et blanc monta les marches. Elle se laissa tomber sur le tabouret sans grâce aucune et serra les côtés du siège de ses doigts crispés.

- POUFSOUFFLE ! annonça le Choixpeau.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la deuxième table à gauche. Laureen Adcock la rejoignit si rapidement qu'elle manqua de trébucher, provoquant quelques rires.

Jacob Anderson fut également envoyé à Poufsouffle. Le nom qui arriva ensuite fit presque sursauter Hermione. Les évènements récents lui avaient presque fait oublier que tôt ou tard, son passé la rattraperait…

- Black, Sirius !

Elle se redressa si brutalement que Minerva lui jeta un regard en coin. Hermione vit le jeune Sirius monter les marches de l'estrade pour s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Le col de sa cape laissait apparaître le nœud serré d'une cravate verte. Ses parents avaient déjà décidé qu'il irait à Serpentard.

A peine le Choixpeau eut-il effleuré ses cheveux qu'il donna un verdict tout à fait différent :

- GRYFFONDOR !

Un grand silence accueillit cette déclaration. Avec un sourire en coin, Sirius se leva et prit la direction de la table des Gryffondors, qui se mirent alors à applaudir timidement. De l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, à la table des Serpentards, des élèves plus âgés murmuraient en jetant à Sirius des coups d'œil surpris.

- Bowman, Daniela !

- GRYFFONDOR !

- Crockford, Doris !

- SERDAIGLE !

- Carrow, Coleen !

L'une des amies de Lucy quitta le groupe pour rejoindre le professeur Slughorn. Lorsqu'il fut posé sur sa tête, le Choixpeau n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de décider :

- SERPENTARD !

La jeune fille lança un grand sourire à Lucy, Mathilda et Jinny et rejoignit sans attendre sa nouvelle maison.

Les noms défilaient. « Eachann, Rory… SERPENTARD ! Evans, Lily… GRYFFONDOR ! » Le groupe de nouveaux élèves diminuait. Le professeur Slughorn appela les noms commençant par G… Puis par H… Imago, Edgar, fut envoyé à Serdaigle…

- Jackman, Anabeth !

- GRYFFONDOR !

- Jedusor, Lucy !

Lucy tenta une dernière fois d'aplatir ses épais cheveux bruns et perça le groupe pour s'avancer vers l'estrade. Hermione croisa le regard de sa fille tandis qu'elle montait les marches, l'air soudainement inquiet. Pourtant, aucun doute ne planait véritablement sur sa répartition : Lucy était la seconde Fourchelang de la fratrie. A la table des Serpentards, Andreas s'était redressé et observait sa sœur d'un air amusé. Charles paraissait plutôt ennuyé, comme si le manque de suspense le dérangeait. Edgar et Samuel discutaient à voix basse avec une fille plutôt jolie et n'avaient peut-être même pas entendu le nom de leur sœur. Tom gardait ses mains serrées devant lui.

Il attendait.

Lucy tourna le dos à ses parents pour s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Le professeur Slughorn murmura quelque chose qui la fit sourire avant de glisser le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Celui-ci s'avachit sur les cheveux de Lucy. Les secondes s'égrenaient sans se presser. Une, deux, trois… cinq… dix… Vingt… Hermione se tourna vers Tom, qui fronçait désormais les sourcils. Dumbledore, quant à lui, se caressait le menton d'un air pensif. Sur le tabouret, Lucy balançait discrètement ses jambes. Hermione soupira. Elle avait l'impression de se voir au même âge… Elle ignorait à quel point Lucy lui ressemblait jusqu'à ce que le Choixpeau proclame un « Gryffondor ! » inattendu.

De grands applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table la plus à gauche et Slughorn retira le Choixpeau de la tête de Lucy pour permettre à celle-ci de se lever, mais le premier réflexe de la jeune fille fut de se retourner vers sa mère. Ses grands yeux bruns trahissaient son hésitation. Hermione, un peu sonnée, hocha la tête pour l'encourager.

- Vas-y, lui intima-t-elle doucement.

Lucy acquiesça, se retourna et descendit timidement de l'estrade. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la table des Gryffondors, elle fut accueillie par Hestia Rosier, la fille aînée de Minerva, Préfète de sa maison. Hermione remercia Hestia d'un hochement de tête et cette dernière répondit d'un sourire, tout en libérant de la place à côté d'elle.

A la table des Serpentards, Andreas n'avait aucune réaction. Il regardait sa sœur avec un léger sourire qu'Hermione ne savait pas vraiment comment traduire.

- J'étais persuadé qu'elle irait à Serpentard, murmura Tom. Surtout elle…

- Moi aussi, commenta Minerva.

Il ne comprenait pas.

- Jenkins, Jinny !

- SERPENTARD !

Comme prévu, la cadette de Juliet rejoignit Andreas, sa sœur et son amie Coleen à la table la plus à droite.

Après Lowell, Arthur, fut appelé Remus, Lupin, que le Choixpeau expédia à Gryffondor. Il y eut un enfant de la grande famille des Macmillan. On arriva aux noms commençant par N… Puis aux noms commençant par P… Peterson, Matthew… Pettigrow, Peter… Potter, James… Hermione ferma les yeux. Si Andreas était réellement destiné à prendre la place que Tom avait refusé d'occuper, tous ces gens seraient menacés. Des gens qu'elle connaissait. Ou des gens dont elle avait entendu parler. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit que Lucy avait adressé la parole à Anabeth Jackman, la grande fille rousse au visage poupin qui avait été répartie juste avant elle.

La Répartition s'acheva avec Mathilda Yaxley qui, sans grande surprise, fut envoyée à Serpentard. Dumbledore, directeur de son état, se leva pour rappeler quelques règles, puis souhaiter le bon appétit à tout le monde. Hermione, quant à elle, sentait petit à petit la fierté l'envahir. Elle regardait Lucy, à la table des Gryffondors, répondre timidement aux questions de ses camarades. Elle baissait parfois la tête et ses épais cheveux bruns tombaient sur son visage, dissimulant ses joues roses. Puis, d'un seul coup, elle relevait le menton et s'exprimait avec fermeté et assurance. Lucy faisait partie de ces petites filles qui se montraient méfiantes au premier abord mais qui, une fois en confiance, pouvaient se révéler bavardes comme des pies.

Lucy étudierait à Gryffondor. Hermione avait pensé que le Choixpeau l'enverrait à Serpentard, comme ses quatre frères avant elle, mais il n'en était rien, et la fierté parcourait tout son être comme une vague de chaleur.

Ses yeux quittèrent soudainement la table des Gryffondors pour se poser sur celle des Serpentards, à laquelle trônait son premier-né. Droit et souriant, Andreas écoutait parler ceux qui l'entouraient. Ses amis formaient comme une cour autour de lui. Ils admiraient tous ce garçon séduisant et charismatique et se battaient pour obtenir l'exclusivité de son amitié. Juliet se tenait juste à sa gauche, ses boucles dorées ramenées en un chignon lâche sur sa nuque pâle. Elle ressemblait étonnamment à Gallina au même âge et, malgré la parenté bien connue des Malefoy avec les Jenkins, ce constat dérangeait Hermione. Depuis quelques mois, certains propos du génie tournaient en boucle dans son esprit.

« Les voyants appellent cela le destin. »

James Potter venait d'adresser la parole à Lucy. Il ressemblait de manière frappante à Harry. Lucy le regardait d'un air hautain, secouait la tête et haussait les épaules, avant de répondre par une longue tirade aiguë. Malgré la distance, Hermione parvint à lire sur les lèvres de sa fille : « Naissance de la Sorcellerie par Prius Leduc ». James Potter, visiblement vexé, se détourna, le nez en l'air. Quant à Lucy, elle haussa sèchement les épaules, signant par ce geste une certaine contrariété.

« Quel que soit l'évènement que vous parvenez à modifier, le temps tente de le réorienter. »

A la table des Serpentards, Andreas se montrait bien moins bavard que d'ordinaire. Il hochait vaguement la tête lorsqu'on lui demandait son avis et, le reste du temps, observait simplement la salle d'un air pensif. Il réagit à peine quand Juliet caressa doucement son poignet pour attirer son attention. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Il sourit. Sa froideur ne parut pas la surprendre…

« Il n'est pas aisé de changer le cours des choses, Hermione Jean Granger. »

Lucy parlait avec Anabeth et semblait mieux s'entendre avec qu'elle qu'avec James Potter.

Andreas écoutait poliment le discours de Lucius Malefoy, installé face à lui.

Hermione coula à Tom un regard discret. Se posait-il les mêmes questions qu'elle ? L'air sérieux qu'il arborait rappelait de manière frappante l'expression d'Andreas. Toutefois, Hermione savait à quel point Tom avait changé en vingt ans. En nommant Tom au titre de professeur, Dumbledore avait fait le meilleur choix possible. Andreas ressemblait à l'adolescent qu'avait été son père, mais à présent, son père était bien différent de lui. Alors qu'elle contemplait les traits soucieux de Tom, s'attardant sur les fines rides au coin de ses yeux, Hermione ne vit pas le passé, mais le futur. Alors que la Grande Salle se fondait dans un océan de couleurs et de sons, elle y fut projetée, plus loin qu'elle n'avait jamais été…

Andreas quitterait Poudlard après avoir obtenu des résultats exceptionnels à ses Aspics et s'installerait avec Juliet dans un petit appartement proche du Chemin de Traverse. Il trouverait un emploi à Gringotts… Il y deviendrait protecteur des coffres anciens… De vieilles familles très riches compteraient sur lui pour améliorer les sortilèges supplémentaires protégeant leurs trésors… En profiterait-il ? Hermione l'ignorait, car elle n'aurait jamais accès à ces informations. Toutefois, elle savait fort bien que son aîné agissait rarement par simple passion…

Charles aurait de moins bons résultats, mais ceux-ci seraient tout de même assez satisfaisants pour qu'il soit employé au Ministère, au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, comme il le souhaitait depuis toujours. Puis ce serait au tour des jumeaux : Edgar obtiendrait d'excellents résultats et rejoindrait Andreas à Gringotts, tandis que Samuel tenterait une carrière dans le Quidditch. Réussirait-il ? Hermione ne parvenait pas à le savoir.

Mais était-ce vraiment son don qui la limitait ?

Elle vit que Lucy aurait beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer à Gryffondor. Ses camarades ne tarderaient pas à apprendre qu'elle avait quatre grands frères à Serpentards, dont deux ennemis de la maison Gryffondor – Edgar et Samuel, qui ne manquaient jamais une blague de mauvais goût… Lily Evans ayant également un ami à Serpentard, elle s'en rapprocherait, et se lierait rapidement d'amitié avec elle. Cependant, la tendance commune des deux jeunes filles à avoir mauvais caractère y mettrait fin tout aussi promptement.

Lucy deviendrait vraiment proche d'Anabeth au cours de leur deuxième année. Mais étrangement, ce serait son amitié avec James Potter qui la ferait accepter comme une Gryffondor à part entière. Hermione vit que sa fille commencerait alors à s'épanouir et se rangerait même du côté de Gryffondor au cours des affrontements contre Serpentard. Au cours de leur quatrième année, Anabeth la convaincrait de se présenter au poste de Poursuiveur, pour jouer avec elle dans l'équipe. Lucy s'y résoudrait et y serait admise.

C'est à cette période que l'avenir s'assombrissait. Hermione voyait tout : Andreas qui travaillait à Gringotts… Charles qui envisageait de partir en Norvège pour vivre avec Eirin, sa fiancée… Les jumeaux, de plus en plus proches de leur frère ainé, suscitaient une sourde angoisse dans le cœur de leur mère… Lucy qui tombait amoureuse de James Potter… Mais celui-ci ne faisait que l'instrumentaliser : il l'utilisait pour rendre Lily jalouse… Lucy doutait… Et Juliet tombait enceinte au moment même où elle commençait à douter d'Andreas… Hermione se tourna vers Tom. Même dans cet autre univers, il se tenait à côté d'elle. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur leur fils aîné.

A ce moment-là, la paix ne tiendrait qu'à un fil.

Lucy se détacherait brutalement de James. James essaierait de la retenir. Hermione vit que s'il n'y parvenait pas, alors Lucy rejetterait tous les Gryffondors et se rapprocherait d'Andreas. S'il y parvenait, alors c'est une partie de sa famille que Lucy rejetterait, en s'opposant aux idées de son frère. Andreas tenterait de la rallier à sa cause mais, dans cette situation-là, il échouerait.

Juliet douterait de plus en plus… Si elle décidait de rester avec Andreas, soit la naissance de leur fils atténuerait les rêves sanglants du père, soit il n'en serait rien et la jeune femme connaitrait une mort précoce. Si elle partait, nul ne la reverrait plus jamais. Andreas la chercherait… Il sombrerait dans le délire… Tom s'opposerait à son fils… Une guerre éclaterait.

Hermione ne pouvait pas voir plus loin.

Si une guerre éclatait, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle serait la première à mourir.

Autour d'elle la Grande Salle réapparaissait et le brouhaha ambiant atteignait ses oreilles. D'un vague bourdonnement désagréable, il devenait plus riche, se teintant de rires et de tintements de couverts. Hermione était revenue dans le présent. A côté d'elle, Tom avait commencé à manger. Minerva discutait avec le professeur Dumbledore. Un peu plus loin, Lucy parlait à nouveau avec James Potter, qui semblait très énervé. Hermione baissa les yeux vers ses mains, posées à plat sur le bord de la table. Il ne leur restait peut-être que six ans de paix… Il ne lui restait peut-être que six ans à vivre… Son don ne pouvait pas la sauver éternellement mais au moins, elle savait quelles épreuves l'attendaient. Elle était prête à les affronter.

Changer le cours des choses n'était pas aisé : il y avait toujours des retours en arrière, des rebondissements, des évènements dramatiques qui survenaient parfois dans les pires conditions imaginables. Mais si le résultat en valait la peine, alors ce projet constituait certainement une mission à la hauteur d'Hermione Granger. Avec l'aide du génie, elle avait réussi à modifier le temps une première fois. Si elle n'était plus au centre des évènements qui allaient se dérouler dans ce nouveau futur, pouvait-elle au moins en influencer les principaux protagonistes ?

Plongée dans ses pensées, Hermione ne vit pas, à travers les chandeliers magiques du plafond enchanté, les deux yeux blancs qui veillaient encore sur son destin.

* * *

><p><em>Voici donc la fin de cette histoire. Merci à tous de l'avoir suivie. Vous avez aimé ? Laissez-moi un commentaire : c'est ma seule récompense en tant qu'auteur !<em>

_Bonne continuation à tous !_


End file.
